Saviors or Destroyers?
by Gravenimage
Summary: Follow the events of the game with a few added new things and individuals together they will try to save their world or simply destroy it, will they choose their fate or someone else's Lightning/OC Hope/OC in further chapters.
1. Prologue: A forgotten legend

Prologue: A forgotten legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII it belongs to Square Enix.

**Authors Notes: this will be my first FFXIII story which I'm very excited to start writing after I have finally beat the game, word of warning this story will containe spoilers so if you haven't finish the game I suggest you don't read this. I'm still new with the plot so I will do everything I can to get everything right and keep characters within their respective personalities. Finally I would appreciate if you leave a review please no flames it's a waste of time for me and for you so thank you and please enjoy the story hopefully. This is prologue which is a small introduction of what the story is about on with the story then.**

**

* * *

**

"_They say there is always a legend that explains the history of the past. They say legends are just myth which isn't true until proven to be true or false, or even a slight in miscalculated information can result for the better or the worst. However this legend I'm about to tell you is very much true in which it became ancient history and eventually it became forgotten by everyone no ancient writings or documents existed to prove its existence, only a few souls were aware of it. I am one of those souls who know the legend I am the living proof of the true history of this world that became a plague of fear against a race born because they never asked to become what they are today. This is how the legend of this world was written and eventually it became forgotten by the passage of time…."_

_

* * *

_

Once there was nothingness just emptiness, everything was pitch black only darkness existed. Then time was created giving a continuous flow over the atmosphere, it was the work of the holy being known as the Maker. The Maker was a powerful entity with limitless power he was considered a God since his powers were unimaginable to any other living being in history, his power was absolute and perfect. After time was created he created the world which was separated into two worlds, one became known as Cocoon and the other world became known as Pulse. Using his almighty power he created life giving life to existence of beings and thus the feral creatures were born, however he only placed them on the world of Pulse. Its environment was more passable and proved the chances for them to survive and accustom to the habitat the planet provided.

With another used of his holy power the Maker gave life to another being which was supposed to be advance to the creatures of Pulse giving them the ability to speak and have a conscience, the beings known as human were born. He created many human beings in order to populate his newly created world eventually he separated the population putting a large portion of them on Pulse and another on Cocoon. Through the years the Maker watch as an invisible guardian watching over the two worlds seeing how the living beings were cohabitating and as time passed it became a not so bright future. With time the humans started living their lives and existence for other purposes, other humans hunted creatures for eating in order to survive, other hunt them for the thrill of it. Others built machines with the flow and advance of technology in order to provide all kinds of things, among them were food, shelter and even self defense. Soon the people of Cocoon and Pulse started fearing the other simply because they lived in different worlds that fear soon turned into hatred which it all ended in war.

During the years as time continued to pass on the humans from both worlds started fighting each other in order to defend themselves from the different worlds soon their hatred blinded them and they only saw the other as deadly enemies, none of the two forces ever thought of making a negotiation that will lead to a future peace treaty. Everything was solved through war fear and hatred was brought along with suffering and the urge of revenge, everything they were doing was negative. Instead of heal and breed life they choose to destroy and bring death, instead of bring peace and bring joy they brought war and sorrow. The humans have made their choice clearly they have chosen death over life, to shed blood instead of preventing it. After years the Maker couldn't take it anymore the beautiful paradise he created was being used as a paradise of war and hatred with the purpose to kill those who lived in different worlds.

Desperate to try and fix this mistake he appeared on his world and decided to share his power in order to heal his world. By giving his own holy power he used it to create more beings however these beings were far unnatural and more superior to the creatures of Pulse and the humans. He created these powerful beings separating them into two different species with the purpose to end the hatred and the war, the Maker's power created them as his serving hand in the healing of his broken paradise. One of the species created was known as the Fal'Cie and the other was known as Mar'Cie he sent the two species to the two worlds. The Fal'Cie were sent to the world of Cocoon while the Mar'Cie were sent to world of Pulse he hoped that his two servants will be able to help the humans understand and end the unnecessary conflict that has plagued his world. With his will done he vanished as he went back to secretly watch over the two worlds, expecting that his loyal servants will help the humans understand the meaning of coexisting with one another.

Time passed on once again and in the world of Pulse the Mar'Cie has achieved a lot of things. They have been able to coexist with the humans in the world because of their great power and advance magic they became the leaders of Pulse while the humans served them as their allies. The Mar'Cie ruled the world of Pulse with justice, compassion and equality it was the reason why the humans were loyally devoted to them. The Mar'Cie weren't just fighters to protect their world from threats of wild monsters but they were also labor people they helped the humans build homes, machines and even help them whenever they get sick providing medicine. Both became one strong unity and they learned to live with one another, because of the Mar'Cie's rule the humans were able to live their lives in peace without any dangers.

In the world of Cocoon the Fal'Cie proclaimed their rule in the human populated world with no problem at all they have spread their teachings and visions for the future which the population has fully agreed with them. They became allies with the powerful species and they ended building better things achieving lots of breakthroughs in technology and developing such things as education, weapons and better security. The humans of Cocoon became their allies and they choose to served under them forever since they were living in peace without experiencing any danger, they knew they will be all right as long as the Fal'Cie we're here to protect them. Most of the humans decided to join them in the security while others joined forces in the military branch very soon Cocoon became a true paradise exactly how they envisioned. It seems that the Maker's vision of having a peaceful world was coming true, or so he thought since the peace was about to be shatter forever.

It began when the two worlds choose to make contact with one another for the first time since the humans' conflict years ago. Since both species were servants of the Maker they knew and wanted what was best for the two worlds which it was peace and unity with the inhabitants, so they made a peace treaty with the two worlds to live free of conflict with the forces and their human allies didn't disagree with the decision. With a peace treaty made the Fal'Cie has even sent some of their own kind to Pulse as a sign that they were in terms with each other, soon the two worlds became allies. However the Fal'Cie has been keeping a dark secret from their own people and everyone else that they secretly envied the Mar'Cie and eventually they grew to hate the species like mortal enemies. The Fal'Cies they sent weren't meant as peace offerings to work with the people of Pulse but rather as a way to keep a close an eye on them, they were sent in disguised as spies.

The Mar'Cie were unaware of their true intentions but they eventually found out when one of the Fal'Cie from Pulse told them of their plan as a sign that he has betrayed his own kind, deciding to join forces with them. The Pulse Fal'Cie Anima revealed their secret plan to overthrown them and the people of Pulse so that the only living beings in this world will be them and the population of Cocoon. The other Fal'Cie living in Pulse also joined Anima in the rebellion because they have chosen to take care of Pulse's weather and it's vegetation as well as the feral creatures residing in it, it wasn't long before the Mar'Cie and their human allies prepared for any incoming threat since they already knew the Fal'Cies true intentions they couldn't be trusted. Not long after a war between Cocoon and Pulse began both forces struggle to fight for what they believed in, the Mar'Cie believed in defending their world while the Fal'Cie fought to eradicate the species from existence.

The war raged on for years both sides were equally matched in power but slowly the war left scars from both sides they had lost a lot of their human allied forces. It seems that the confrontation was destined to last forever without coming to an end which leads to more lives being lost because of the war. Even with the war continuing for many years to come the Maker never return to his world to fix the confrontation of his servants both forces weren't doing what he asked of them to do, the Fal'Cie has betrayed his orders in making a world of harmony without any war. Just when things couldn't probably turn worst the Fal'Cie had a plan to win the war for good one that would guarantee their victory against their enemies. Instead of killing the human allies of the Mar'Cie they will find a way to turn them against them, by betraying their trust hurting them the most.

Calling their mighty powers given to them by the Maker the Fal'Cie found a way to turn humans into their obeying servants by marking them with a brand known as the Fal'Cie brand mark. The humans who were marked became known as I'Cieth once marked they had no choice to fulfill a focus which it was commanded by the Fal'Cie making them their human puppets being marked also had severe consequences. If they didn't fulfill their focus before the branch expands completely opening a red eye they will be turned into the creatures known as Cieth' being who only know nothing but to bring chaos and destruction without a consciences or a heart, they are doomed to wander endlessly until they are somehow taken down in battle, if their focus was fulfilled then they will be gifted with eternal life turning into a crystal which to others it was the same thing as being dead. The Fal'Cie carried on their plan in secrecy and soon the results were seen as people from Pulse started getting infected being marked becoming I'Cieth.

Panic and distress fell on the Pulsians not wanting to be turn into I'Cieth being marked was a curse to them they didn't know what to do even if the Mar'Cie were doing whatever they could to calm them down. Eventually mistrust fell on the Pulsians as they started blaming the Mar'Cie for marking people to bare the brand mark, it wasn't long before they chose to leave them and decided to leave the world of Pulse. The humans who stayed behind either they were crystallized for fulfilling their focus or turned into Cieth' for not fulfilling it, either way they were doomed. The Fal'Cie offered the people from Pulse shelter on Cocoon as a way to escape the curse of becoming an I'Cieth, which it hide their intentions of having them as part of their army or become future I'Cieth to them humans was just empty pawns they can use whenever they needed their services. Without their Pulsian allies the Mar'Cie were on their own and soon they ended fighting an army of Fal'Cie along with their allies and even their formal allies from Pulse earning a bigger army than ever.

The odds were against them but the Mar'Cie didn't give up they were very strong warriors they also bare the power of the Maker and they fought their former allies and enemies as the war continued for the next couple of years. The Fal'Cie tried to mark them with a brand but they failed in doing so because after all they were gifted with the Maker's mighty power however they found a way to curse them forever given them something similar to having a brand mark. With time the war ended the Mar'Cie were defeated the remaining survivors from the war lived in hiding trying to come up with a way to win while secretly they were fighting trying to gain victory, but in the end victory was the last thing they got. Soon the Fal'Cie hunted down the remaining Mar'Cie even its descendants until they were no more the species of the Mar'Cie was forever extinct.

Pulse became an abandoned planet only to be populated by the feral creatures the Fal'Cie from that world didn't bothered going against their former masters since they were only loyal to the Mar'Cie not the Pulsians and since they didn't existed anymore, they chose to continued to help the world of Pulse and the creatures. The Fal'Cie has turned Cocoon into an advanced technology world giving its people the best way to live it soon became a human paradise while its population still fear the world of Pulse. Many years have passed till this very present day Cocoon remains it's human paradise while the people were very please in living under the Fal'Cie rule which it was become into an organization that was separated into two sections, the Sanctum which was the main military force of Cocoon and PSICOM the secondary branch division.

Little did they know that soon their world was going to be threatened to the brink of destruction or perhaps it will be for the better?

And so the story begins….

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yes you may have noticed the italic dialogue at the beginning yeah it's a person narrating. I won't say who is the person but you will find out eventually thanks for reading and remember to leave a review farewell.**

Next time: Drifter


	2. Drifter

Chapter 1 Drifter

Disclaimer: no I don't own FFXIII it rightfully belongs to square enix I only own the OC characters.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Time skip: present day)

(Location: urban district Cocoon Bodhum region)

It was just another day in the human paradise known as Cocoon the wonderful city was always full of life. They were a lot of people traveling either by walking or using the hover vehicles others were running some of their businesses successfully thanks to the planet's high economy, they were able to enjoy all kinds of products for food along with other things. They had high trades with other cities everyone took a benefit on the system either way they were enjoying another peaceful day in the course of their lives, to them living in Cocoon was a blessing that offer infinite harmony while been safe that no danger will ever come to them. They had nothing to worry about because they have the Sanctum to protect them they were the guardians of the city in which the military organization was rule by the Fal'Cie, it's because of them that the population of Cocoon was living their lives in peace and harmony.

The Sanctum from Eden we're the servants and protectors of Cocoon sworn to defend their world and people at all cost from any threat, meaning the threat that every citizen feared and hated. They were the people from Pulse anyone from that lower world was bad news and a potent threat to the security of Cocoon especially since they could get infected by the Pulse Fal'Cie and get mark by their branch becoming a Cieth'. Cieth and Pulsians are nothing but scum they are the enemy and they are to be eliminated on the spot that was the rule of the Sanctum, they are a threat to them and their people no exceptions. They have already placed an important law when it comes to people who have come in contact with anyone from Pulse, in which the decree had its dark secrets followed by the true intentions of the Fal'Cie.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: local district Cocoon Bodhum region)

As the people walked by enjoying another peaceful day glad that they had another chance to live, one among them was also enjoying his wish that he was alive. He was just another person among the crowd or that's what anyone might think just by looking at him, he didn't really look your average Joe. The stranger was quite tall his height was probably 6'5 he seemed to be in his early twenties with spiky dark hair he was wearing a pair of dark shades in rectangular shape that covered his entire eyes all the way to the back of his head. A black leather jacket which it was zipped up completely, long dark blue cargo pants with leather black boots his right hand was wearing a black leather glove while his left hand wasn't but he was wearing a brown bracelet with small line designs. The most noticeable thing about him was probably the long looking staff strapped on his back it was covered by a cloth it was also strapped around his chest it really worked the curiosity of the people passing him by wondering what it was.

He went to a nearby café in a corner entering the place he saw the place looking quite fancy. The people were usual talking enjoying a cup of their preferred drink of choice, just a regular sight for this kind of place. He got seated in the long counter of the place he was quickly greeted by one of the hostess he made his order which it was a cup of tea, minutes later she came back smiling kindly to him as she gave him the cup. He smiled back giving her the necessary gil to pay for it he only stayed there for five minutes before he drank the tea, leaving the café he continued walking east of the district.

He walked calmly looking like he had a lot on his mind he was well aware at the people around him, one in particular caught his interest as it was a regular family a man and his wife with two kids a boy and a girl, he was only paying attention to the two siblings they were obviously blood related. He reacted to the brother and sister sight as he stopped walking in thought once again, he sighed taking a deep breath and resumed his walking forgetting the family as they walked pass him. Passing a tall building he finally reached what he was looking for there was a flower shop next to the building he walked gazing at the glass, he followed with entering the shop it caught his attention that there was only an older man who seemed in his late fifties. He was the only one working at the shop which made him lowered his head in disappointment, finally the older man saw him at the entrance of his shop.

"_She's not here either…." _his eyes softened.

"Welcome is there anything you like let me know?" he greeted with a smile.

"Thank you but I didn't came here to buy flowers they do smell lovely though."

"I have been taking care of them well you won't find flowers as beautiful as the ones in my shop" he smiled proudly.

"I can tell just by judging from the smell they have such a sweet scent, flowers are beautiful depending on the smell they produce it's not always about their physical appearance."

"You have quite a way to judge flowers young man."

"I am one who appreciates inner beauty, one can tell the beauty of things if you look at them with the eyes of your heart. People are truly beautiful if you look at them from the inside than the outside, you can say I have this ability to see in their hearts…."

The flower shop seller looked very impress giving another smile" you're very wise for your age."

"I merely speak what I feel when it comes to my mind, that is all."

"Are you sure you don't want to buy a flower I would be honored if you do?"

The stranger gave a small smile" on second thought I will you have been taking care of all these flowers and this shop, I am honored to buy from you."

"Likewise my friend what would it be then?"

"I would like a white sunflower please."

"White sunflower?" he blinked in surprise.

"Yes there's a group of them on the back of your shop."

The older man was more surprised" what how do you know they are way back from my shop, I need more space so I can put them on display?"

"I can smell their fresh scent from here" he smiled.

He chuckled" that's quite a nose you have there, my friend very well one white sunflower coming right up."

He went to the back of his shop and picked one of the many sun white flowers coming back to the counter as the stranger has taken out his wallet ready to pay for the flower.

"How much it will be?"

"That will be all right young man since you have impressed me with your wise nature and your nose I will give you the flower on the house."

"That's not right I would like to pay for it."

"It's all right I don't mind you have earn it my friend."

"I insist it will be appropriate that I pay for such a well taken care flower, I have enough gil with me."

"I said it's all right I don't mind if you have it for free."

"But I do so how much?"

The flower shop owner laughed" fine young lad I tried to be humble with you that'll be 30 gil."

"Here you go" he gave him the money.

The older man wrapped the white sunflower in soft purple paper as he handed to him" here you go lad."

"Thank you."

"By the way lad I haven't seen you around these parts before, are you new in Cocoon?"

"I'm just passing by….I'm a drifter."

"A drifter?"

He opened the door of the shop ready to leave" thank you for the flower have a nice day."

"You too lad…."

The drifter was already gone while the older man smiled_" what a kind lad I am impressed, he was able to smell the scent of the white sunflowers with such ease at a far distance. It's hard for anyone to do such thing with all the scents of the other flowers mixing together he's one interesting young lad indeed."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

The drifter smiled as he was holding the white sunflower he just recently bought it was a nice flower indeed. He walked through the streets while putting the flower on one of his jacket pockets carefully without putting any harm to it, he was happy to meet the flower shop owner. He knew they were so many kind hearted and nice people in Cocoon that is why it was worth to protect this world they were just living their daily lives to the fullest and it was the right thing to protect from any kind of danger, even if that danger could come from Pulse. The Sanctum will protect them although he wasn't very fond of the military organization in his own opinion the Fal'Cie weren't to be trusted, he had a bad feeling that they had some hidden motives and they were hiding it from the people of Cocoon. He couldn't put his finger on it but whatever they were planning in the dark it was nothing good.

He suddenly stopped as his ear perked picking up something he walked ahead arriving to a small park there was a playground for the children to play. He heard sobbing coming not too far from the playground, when he arrived there on one of the swings there was little girl who seemed to be around seven with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a white dress and white sneakers with hearts decorated on them. The little girl has been crying for a while because of her red eyes from sobbing too much the drifter has slowly approached not wanting to scare her.

"What's wrong little one?"

She looked at him with gasp she was already scare staring at him.

"It's all right I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me I promise" he gave her a smile.

"I….I'm scare…."

"I know you must be with the way you've been crying why don't you tell me what's wrong perhaps I can help you?"

"I can't find my mommy…."

"You're lost?"

She nodded" I was walking with my mommy I wanted play in the park but she said no, I sneaked away and left. Now I'm all scared I miss my mommy I'm so scare."

"It's all right don't cry anymore I will help you find her."

Her eyes lit up" you mean you're going to help me find my mommy?"

"Yes so don't worry I will do whatever I can to bring you together with her."

"Yay thank so much Mr." she cheered smiled widely.

"Do you remember the last place you were with her?"

"We we're going to this café that's all I know…."

He nodded taking her hand" I know of a café just around the corner from here, I was just there moments ago let's get going."

"Thanks Mr…."

They walked off from the play ground and from the park heading to the streets of the city. The drifter already knew where to go since he has already passed to the street where the café was located he just drank some tea at that particular place. He turned his head to the little girl she was smiling because she wasn't alone and because someone has volunteered to search for her mother, she felt very comfortable being with him.

"May I ask for your name?"

"It's Aerith" she replied still smiling she already like being with the dark haired stranger.

"Aerith that's a pretty name" his comment made her giggle" all right Aerith I would like for you to describe me your mother."

"You mean what she looks like?"

"You're very smart yes I must know her appearance so I can tell if it's her."

"She has long chocolate hair and she's little big she has been eating a lot lately, she's wearing a blue dress….I don't remember the rest."

"I see hmm…."

"_The clues she has given me are not good enough I need more, something more solid. There are probably dozens of women in Cocoon with those descriptions…."_

"Aerith can you tell me something more about your mother, something that you can remember about her…."

"Like what?"

"I don't know something that caught your attention about her I really don't know how to explain it to you."

"_I just can't ask her to describe me her voice it's impossible for a child to describe someone else's voice."_

Aerith was in deep thought before she smiled" I do remember something my mommy is stinky."

"What?" the drifter blinked caught off guard by the little girl's comment.

"My mommy bought this perfume and is very smelly I can't get close to her because it's stinky."

"_Perfume….yes that will be enough for me?" _he smiled.

"Aerith don't worry I assure you I will find your mother."

* * *

(Scene change)

The drifter along with Aerith arrived at the café he was earlier he was still holding the little girl's hand making sure he didn't lost her. He entered the place and started gazing around searching for the woman that resembled the girl's descriptions however he was using his nose smelling for a scent. The scent of a woman's perfume he knew women will put on perfume for special occasions so he went to the conclusion that she was wearing a fancy dress because she was coming to some kind of party, it also explained why Aerith was wearing a fancy dress too. He stopped sniffing after a couple of minutes there was no scent of woman's perfume inside of the café, he sighed as he left the place with the little girl. He walked a few steps away from the café before he sniffed something and smiled, he looked down at the little girl who looked like she was worried because she missed her mother.

"Aerith does your mother's perfume smells like flowers?"

"Yes"

"I found her."

"Where?" she replied excited.

He kept his smile" she's right behind us."

"Aerith!"

The little girl reacted hearing her name as turned around and went to tears" mommy!"

She ran to her as the woman who looked in her early thirties hugged her so tightly was in tears" where have you been I was searching for you everywhere I was worried sick that something bad happened to you I spent hours searching nonstop?"

"I'm sorry mommy" she burst into tears hugging her at the women's emotional outburst.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she kept on crying.

"I won't mommy but this Mr. right here helped me find you."

The woman gazed at the stranger with a smile" is that true did you really helped my daughter when she needed help?"

"It was nothing I'm glad I was able to help her" he smiled.

She smiled walking to him" thank you so much I am in your debt how can I ever repay you?"

"Please there is no need for that I am just happy I helped her, I was just helping a little girl find her mother that's all there is to it…."

"But at any rate I feel like I should thank you for your kind deed, me and Aerith are on our way to a party there will be food there if you feel hungry then I don't mind inviting you."

"I will have to politely decline but thanks for the invitation I appreciate it."

"Very well" she nodded staring at him with so much affection in her eyes she couldn't help it if he was very attractive.

"I must be on my way then nice meeting you and you too Aerith" he smiled before turning his back and started walking off.

"Bye Mr.!"

"Wait can I at least know your name?" asked the woman.

He stopped walking looking back at the two he felt like not wanting to get too much attention" I apologize but I'm just a drifter…."

He finally left not giving a chance to the woman to ask another word to him although she would never forget him because he helped her to get reunited with her daughter.

"_A drifter….?"_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

The drifter was happy that he was able to helped Aerith get back to her mother it went a lot quicker than he thought. However as much as he was enjoying his travel he still hasn't found what he was looking for, which he has been a while searching for it or perhaps it wasn't an object but rather someone. He lowered his gaze wondering if he will ever find that person he's been longing for so long, he was so much in deep thought that he didn't realized that he was walking through the same route where the flower shop he visited earlier was located. He suddenly stopped walking looking around he felt strange he could feel that something was not right, he had a bad feeling in his gut or maybe it was his intuition bothering him when usually when he gets this feeling he's always right.

"_I don't like this feeling something is not right…."_

His feeling got worse as he near the flower shop when he arrived he got alarmed as he heard gasps and whimpering coming from someone, he recognized the voice of the owner of the flower shop. The older man was so nervous probably terrified as he was staring at two men wearing yellow and white military uniform with masks of the same color holding powerful looking assault rifles they were definitely not ordinary soldiers. The drifter kept himself at the corner from the entrance of the shop as he took a peek at what was going on, he already knew that whatever it was, it was nothing good the flower shop owner was obviously in trouble. He decided to wait a little longer to see what was going on why are these men here especially when they were both armed he continued to listen at their conversation.

"Please I haven't done anything wrong I'm just a regular person trying to make a living like everyone else…."

"Quiet you we will decide that" one of the men in uniform said.

"I only sell flowers what could you possibly want from me?" he was starting to panic.

"Hands up!" the second guard ordered pointing his rifle to him.

"Please I beg of you if I did something wrong just tell me already I don't want to die!"

The drifter was still listening and he wasn't a bit happy he felt like going there and beat some sense into those two but he was patient and decided to continue listening.

"Identification…."

The older man nodded quickly taking a plastic card from his wallet" here it is."

The same man in uniform pointing his rifle took the card reading it before he threw it harshly at the ground, he pointed his rifle at him again" this Cocoon citizen card expired a year ago!"

"Forgive me I haven't had time to fill the documents to register another card but with that old card you can tell I'm an official citizen of Cocoon, that's proof enough for you right?"

"Not enough we need a new citizen card with the latest information, your old one is not proof enough."

"No please…."

"Shut up we already know all about you, from our data base we know that your parents were Pulsians that immigrate to Cocoon years ago you were a child back then which means you were born on Pulse. And since you don't have a Cocoon citizen card active then you know what that means?" said the first soldier.

The flower shop owner's eyes widened in terror at the realization" no please don't I…."

"Enough you're an illegal immigrant from Pulse which means you're going back to your original home via the Purge train."

"No I beg of you don't!"

"If you refuse then we will have no choice but to use force on you."

"But you're with PSICOM you're suppose to help the people of Cocoon?" replied the older man.

"Quiet arrest him already and if he refuses shoot him!"

"So this is how PSICOM treats the same people they have sworn to protect I'm disappointed?"

"What?"

The soldiers and the flower shop owner turned to see the Drifter standing at the door way if they could see his eyes they will see that he was glaring at the two PSICOM soldiers_" there will always be people who will abuse their power and authority on the innocent, even Cocoon is not as perfect to as the people claimed to be, there will always be corruption…."_

"Who are you?" asked one of the PSICOM soldiers.

"This man right here may have been born on Pulse but there's no need to condemned him to the Purge, I believe in one of your laws it clearly explains if a Cocoon citizen leaves to Pulse and is associated with the Fal'Cie getting infected from said word then they will have to choice but to stay there, in order to prevent said person from possibly infecting anyone from Cocoon with the Pulse brand mark. This man hasn't left Cocoon since he got here when he was a child isn't that right?"

The older man nodded" that 's right I have stayed here since I arrived with my family, I have no intention of returning to Pulse I don't want to die, less becoming an I'Cieth."

The two soldiers looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the flower shop owner.

"He does have a point that law is written in one of the Sanctum's amendments."

"What should we do now?

"We do need one more passenger to fill the Purge train."

The drifter heard him and glared at him he was now in a bad mood" so that's it you two have been searching for people to fill the Purge train, then you somehow blackmailed them giving them no choice but to go with you that's even more illegal than threatening a Cocoon civilian."

"That's none of your business!" one of the soldiers snapped at him.

"We have been given orders to find anyone suspicious on in contact with Pulse we must protect Cocoon from any I'Cieth threat."

"I will make it my business if it means the safety of the people of Cocoon."

"You don't look PSICOM to us and you don't seem to be with the Sanctum guardian corps for the matter who are you?"

The drifter didn't answered not feeling like telling his name while one of the PSICOM soldiers has taken a small hand held computer and started tipping something, he really wasn't looking for any trouble since he was just passing by minding his own business.

"What's your name?" asked the soldier with the computer.

"…"

"Answer me!"

He glared at him" Seiryu Cerbiros…."

The soldier nodded tipping his name on the computer before he looked at the solder then back at him" your name is not in our records."

"Where's your identification?" asked the other soldier pointing his rifle at him.

"I don't have one…."

The owner of the flower shop was shocked he really felt sorry for him since he was kind enough to help him from being sent to the Purge, now it seems the drifter Seiryu was going to take his place.

"You don't have a Cocoon citizen card are you from Pulse?"

"I don't have a home in particular I'm always traveling from one spot to another, I'm a drifter."

"A drifter….?"

One of the soldiers got closer to the other one" if he's a drifter then he must have been on Pulse who knows if he had contact with the Fal'Cie, yet I don't think he could have a Pulse brand mark on him."

"_This isn't good…." _he thought giving a sigh.

"Either way he's not an official citizen of Cocoon he's an illegal immigrant."

"Looks like we have found our last passenger for the Purge train" the other soldier whispered back.

One of the soldiers walked to him pointing his rifle" don't move, you're coming with us."

"I beg your pardon?" Seiryu didn't like where this was going.

"I said you're coming with us you have earned yourself one way ticket to Pulse."

"You're condemning me to the Purge you don't even know if I'm connected to Pulse my information doesn't appear on your records what makes you think I'm Purge material?"

"Well if you feel that way" one soldier pointed his rifle to the owner of the flower shop making him gasped" either is you or the old man."

"You're threatening me by going to him?" Seiryu was really upset.

"It's up to you either you give yourself in or the old man gets it was it going to be?"

"_I can't risk him getting hurt because of me neither me becoming a threat to the security of Cocoon….I don't have a choice then."_

He slowly nodded" all right I'll go with you…."

One of the soldiers nodded" put your hands on the front."

The drifter did as he was told as the PSICOM soldier put handcuffs on him arresting him.

"What's that on your back?" asked the second soldier pointing to the clothed staff looking thing strapped on his back.

"It's my weapon…."

"Then it's ours from now on" he took the thing from his back taking off the cloth covering it.

It was a sword in its sheath it was a katana type blade. The sheath was colored black as well as the handle of the sword Seiryu was glaring at the PSICOM soldier holding the weapon with so much anger like he wanted to kill him.

"Be careful with it, it's very precious to me" he was obviously referring to the katana.

"Like it would matter it doesn't belong to you anymore."

"Put this on now" the second soldier handed him a cloaked hood with strange designs on the hood area.

"_I'm really sorry lad" _thought the owner of the flower shop.

The drifter sighed as he put on the cloak_" this isn't exactly what I had in mind for my travel to Cocoon."_

"Let's go" replied the PSICOM soldier.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Cocoon train station Bodhum region)

The two PSICOM soldiers apprehending Seiryu arrived at the checking station heading to the train terminal. They have met up with another group of soldiers before showing them that they had another candidate for the Purge, they nodded allowing them to pass. The drifter was quiet right now he felt like there was no need to talk he knew he was in trouble he has heard rumors about it. From what he has heard people were really afraid of the Purge because it was an event where they are exile from Cocoon forever, never to return to the so called human paradise. Those who are sent to the Purge sadly never return or never heard off again he obviously thought the worst case scenario that they were cursed by Pulse Fal'Cie giving them the brand mark turning them into I'Cieth. Once that happens they were two choices the cursed soul had to choose, he didn't try to think about that now.

Now here he was about to board a Purge train heading to Pulse bound to never return to Cocoon, his day couldn't get any worse. He erased the last thought as he arrived to the station where the train was stationed waiting to be aboard by the condemned citizens of Bodhum who have been exiled to Pulse. He noticed that the people who were going to the Purge were probably wearing the same cloak as him it was obviously done to tell that they were the exiles to the lower world. He had no intention of witnessing the events of the Purge escaping was the only thing on his mind but he knew he couldn't risk the innocent people without causing an incident that might result in causing their lives in addition tat his sword was confiscated by PSICOM, it seems he was in a tight spot. The soldiers lead him to the large lined of citizen who were about to board the train, he gave another sigh the third one on this day.

"_Next stop Pulse it seems…."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

Not too far from Seiryu's location there was another line of people about to board the train, they were being supervised by a group of PSICOM soldiers. Next to the line there were two soldiers checking on two individuals who weren't wearing Purge hooded cloaks one of them was a woman in her early twenties with pink hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a guardian corps uniform she was obviously a soldier of the Sanctums military branch on her lower back she had a sheath strapped on her with a silver type weapon that seems like a sword. The second individual next to her was a man in his early thirties with dark skin and afro wearing a green pilot uniform on his legs he had two pistols strapped on his pants. The two faced the soldiers ready to go with them both have already made their choice and there was no turning back now.

The afro haired man got close to the pink haired soldier" you sure you want to do this?"

"If you're having second thoughts now it will be a good time to leave, I didn't force you to accompany me" she replied in a harsh tone.

He sighed of course he knew the reason why he was doing but he didn't know why she was doing this, he still didn't know much about and it was hard to know since she wasn't very talkative.

"Where we're going is no happy paradise but I want to go through with this I just hope it's a quiet ride…."

"_For Dajh I must…."_

"You want quiet, you better take the nex train."

"Who are you?" finally a PSICOM soldier went to them.

"I'm Lightning sergeant of Sanctum's guardian corps from the Bodhum security regiment."

"I'm just a pilot and the name is Sazh Katzroy" replied the afro haired man.

"Yes we have heard a lot from you Lighting you're quite famous among both Sanctum and PSICOM forces."

"For what reason you have come here?" another soldier came to them getting next to the other.

"I'm here to give myself in to the Purge we have been in contact with Pulse Fal'Cie."

"_I sure hope I don't regret this man" _thought Sazh concerned.

The two soldiers were taken back by the sudden information but they nodded.

"Then you're coming aboard too."

"I know…."

"Remove yourselves of your weapons" said the other soldier.

She nodded taking the weapon strapped on her back, revealing to be a gun blade she handed it to one of the soldiers while the afro haired man removed his two pistols following the pink haired soldier handing them to the second soldier. Another PSICOM soldier came to them holding two of the Purge cloaks he gave them to the two individuals, they had no choice now as they put on the hooded cloaks. One of the soldiers guided them to the line next to them they will be boarding the Purge train along with the rest of the exiled citizens. Lightning keep her eyes on the front as the train door slid opened and the hooded people started moving boarding the train it was official that the Purge has begun, their next stop was officially the lower world Pulse.

"_Hold on Serah I'm coming…."_

Both of them started moving along with the line to board the train while on another line not too far from them, the second line also started moving. PSICOM has started boarding the population of Budhom it was the first sign of the Purge Seiryu was moving with the second line wishing he would have gotten to another city in Cocoon rather than this one. Now he has gotten himself in quite a lot of trouble out of one mess and into another, today just wasn't his lucky day. Little did he know that his whole life will change the second he will board the military Purge train, his fate was about to decided.

* * *

**To be continued**

**There first chapter done I know I'm well known for writing long chapters with over ten thousand words in them, but maybe I'm making an exception with this story. I will make them short in order to update sooner than expected I do also have to update other stories, it also depends how famous this story might become but if it doesn't I will still update. On another topic what's with the pairings in the FFXIII section of the site almost all of them are yuri pairings (shudders from fear) it's written in my profile page I don't like yaoi or yuri so I have a right to whine about this but come on Lightning/Fang has a lot of stories as well as Fang/Vanille and the most scary of them all Lightning/Serah (I personally think this one is completely sick because they are sisters eww how do you feel if you have to kiss your brother or sister on the lips O_O).**

**At least there's also Lighting/Hope however I don't like this pairing due to the big age difference and also because I see them in the game and they are like siblings. It's obvious that Light sees Hope as a little brother and he sees her as an older sister too, she's probably second family to him after his mother died. But anyway don't get angry to the yaoi and yuri fans I don't have a problem with those kinds of stories I just don't read them. I don't want to get hate mail after this. so everything is cool no biggie The only thing that bugged me of the game is that Lightning didn't got herself a boyfriend she should have at least found someone and get together with him, but oh well that's what fan fiction is for right? Please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the story so far. I will see you all next time farewell.**

**PS: yes I did used the reference name of Aerith from FFVII on the little girl just in case you're wondering.**

Next time: Purge


	3. Purge

Chapter 2 Purge

Disclaimer: once again I don't own FFXIII it rightfully belongs to square enix. God why do I always have to say a disclaimer you should all know that I'm not the owner of the franchise I'm not Tetsuya Nomura or anyone related to a FF game developer sheesh.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

Previously….

Seiryu Cerbiros is a drifter always drifting from one place to another without staying for too long on the spot. He was just another regular individual in the crowd, well not quite regular appearing that he has shown a few interesting abilities. He was traveling in Cocoon in a part of Bodhum just another spot for him to go before leaving to another place however things got a little complicated for the young man. Trying to save a Cocoon citizen from being blackmailed by two PSICOM soldiers in order to send him to the Sanctum's Purge he was the one ending up becoming the victim to be exile in the event. The Purge is an event where they sent a large portion of a population to be exile to the world of Pulse in order to prevent any possible contamination from said world to the citizens of Cocoon, or the chances of been mark as an I'Cieth in this case, the population of Bodhum became the unlucky ones.

The drifter was sent to the Bodhum train station where PSICOM will be sending the people to the Purge feeling that his luck has ran out and started having bad luck. In order for him to prevent becoming a threat to Cocoon and saving the citizen from the flower shop he chose to follow their orders and be exile from the known human paradise. In another part of the station Lightning Farron and Sazh Katzroy choose to be put on board of the military Purge train the former sergeant of the guardian corps from the Bodhum section admitted or rather lied that she and her afro companion have been in contact with a Pulse Fal'Cie having the possibility that they were contaminated. They were immediately taken into custody and shortly they were put on the line along with the people who were going to Pulse, they slowly started boarding the military train.

The story resumes….

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: somewhere in the outskirts of Cocoon)

The Purge military train was traveling outside of Cocoon passing through the region that is known as Cocoon's outer rim. It was the part of the planet that couldn't be saved by the Fal'Cie when the Pulsians forces attacked during the war of transgression centuries ago, a lot of the regions in the outer rim were now nothing but deserted wastelands while others became home to wild monsters. Next to Pulse this was the last place any citizen from Cocoon would want to be because the chances of survival were very low and the chances of getting killed by the monsters were very high. Not even curiosity hit their minds to wander the desolated place since to them the outer rim was just like a crack shell of an egg the only part that was important, or matter to them was the core not the outside. It was also another reason why the people relied on the Sanctum to keep them safe from any attack or Pulse threat, to prevent another war of transgression from ever happening.

It explains why they feared so much the Purge because they will be forever banish from returning to Cocoon and they will be entering Pulse region, it was no happy thought been in the same world as their enemies. That was the reality of things and it was mere logic or common sense to the people Pulse's Fal'Cie were enemies of Cocoon so if people were marked by a Pulse brand then they will eventually became their enemies as well. Since a marked I'Cieth will have no choice but to obey the Fal'Cie that marked him by fulfilling his or her focus, it was truly a sad fate for those who become the tools of the Fal'Cie. The military train was still passing through the deserted region heading to another dark tunnel it seems it was going to be a long journey to Pulsian territory, a long journey that no one wanted to take.

(Scene change)

Inside the Purge train everything was quiet the only sound heard was of the train's engine running normally the silence was disturbing or uncomfortable to the passengers. In each of the cabins there were a number of PSICOM soldiers watching over the civilians that has become victims of the Purge, making sure no one tried to escape or start a revolt. Most of the people have already lost hope the moment they have boarded the train that they could be save, most were depressed because they were never going to see their families again or their home, most of them were on the brink of tears for being chosen to be exiled from Cocoon and most didn't care at all they were waiting for them to die they will be grateful if they die before reaching Pulse. The men were in thought and others had lowered their heads in grief, the women were about to break down emotionally while others were strong doing everything they can to conformed their children and the children were all scared for their lives, some were unlucky because they didn't had any parents and some of them were already in tears sobbing softly.

In one of the cabins of the train Seiryu was seated with the rest of the civilians from Bodhum, the seats were all arranged in a straight in two groups so that everyone was facing the other, not to mention that they had full view of the PSICOM soldiers watching over. While traveling around he has ride different trains but this ride was probably the most depressive one he has ever taken in his entire life, he was as uncomfortable as the people aboard. He didn't had a place he could call home because he was a drifter but he tried to put in their shoes it must be horrible to be exiled from your home and be brought to the territory of your enemies just because a misunderstanding of being in the wrong place or time, or even because you were blackmailed remembering what the two PSICOM soldiers did to the owner of the flower shop in which he took his place on the Purge train.

He leaned his head on the seat he tried to relax but it was impossible remembering where he was going with these people he didn't felt like returning to Pulse, too many unpleasant memories for him to bare memories he didn't wanted to remember. He could clearly hear the sound of children sobbing he couldn't blame them they were just kids they were obviously scared of what was going to happen to them. He glared at the one responsible for such thing he was never in approval of the Sanctum's ways of laws and customs, in addition that he wasn't fond of the Fal'Cie from Cocoon he had a grudge of anger with them. He looked around the cabin especially on the walls he knew this was a military train so it didn't had any windows to gazed outside, he didn't where they were he was certain they were no longer on Cocoon. He sighed and stood quiet trying to get some rest even if it was difficult the uncomfortable silence and the soft grieving from the children made it impossible.

* * *

(Scene change)

Leaving another tunnel the military train has arrived to another region in the outer rim it looked like a broken highway with different roads it was obviously another abandoned region due to Pulsians attack from past wars. The region was known to many as the Hanging Edge it used to be an urban center and it's residents were obviously chased out during the war with Pulse now the only thing that remained was nothing but a memory of what it was, while to a lot of the population from Cocoon it was just a ghost town filled with monsters. The Purge train continued taking the rail road ahead there are no emergency stops, just one way ticket to Pulse.

* * *

(Scene change)

In another cabin of the train Lightning and Sazh were seated with the rest of the group that boarded. The pink haired soldier knew that by now they were already outside of Cocoon she has waited patiently waiting for the right time to strike, after all she had no intention of coming to Pulse she had something more important to do than sightseeing at their enemy's world. She carefully looked around gazing at the civilians seated followed at the PSICOM soldiers guarding this cabin, however her blue eyes were focused on the soldier that was holding her weapon she needed it if she wanted to go through with this, no chance in hell she was going to let them confiscate her gun blade for good. The same soldier was also holding Sazh's twin pistols but she didn't care about that since she didn't care about the afro haired man, she didn't knew him well and she didn't needed him. To her he was just excess baggage who was going to get in her way of her objective she would do this like she has always done in the past on her own.

Sazh on the other hand was nervous he has never been so scared in his entire life here he was on a one way ticket to Pulse through the Purge. He just scared just like the rest of the people the chances that they will die upon reaching Pulsian territory were high this wasn't how he wanted things to end for him, he still needed something to do that means everything to him. He wasn't ready to die yet wanting to accompany Lightning was the beginning of his objective, giving up wasn't an option he knew it. He was desperate for his companion to tell him what she has in mind by wanting to be purged she obviously lied about been in contact with a Pulse Fal'Cie so what was she up to, the suspense was killing him. He watched a soldier walking passed him and he thought that she didn't have a death wish so what was her motive for been here, he made sure no one will hear him he made his voice as low as he could.

"Look whatever it is you're going to do just do it already."

"Be quiet" she scolded him in the same low tone.

One of the soldiers got next to another who was the one who has taken custody of Lightning and Sazh's weapons he whispered" we'll be arriving at the checkpoint in one hour after that you know what to do?"

"Roger."

Lightning obviously didn't hear him and she didn't care this was the perfect chance to strike_" it begins…."_

In a quick movement she has charged at the soldier holding her weapon punching him hitting the sealed door of the cabin falling unconscious. The soldier next to him didn't had time to react as he was punched on his stomach followed by a powerful kick from the pink haired soldier knocking him too, she quickly took her gun blade from the knock out soldier. The group of civilians gasped at the sight while on the opposite side the door of the cabin slid open revealing another soldier he obviously heard the noise.

"What's going on here?"

Lightning removed the cloaked hood as she changed her weapon to a gun ready to fire showing no mercy to her opponent.

Sazh saw this with wide eyes he removed his cloak" everyone get down!"

She rapidly fired her weapon killing the soldier instantly this was it her secret mission has begun she will get through this no matter what, her blue eyes were filled with focus and determination as she changed her gun back to a blade ready to go to the next cabin and take out the next couple of PSICOM soldiers.

"Hey you could have warned me first if you were going to shoot they are civilians here you know" said the dark skinned pilot he wasn't happy that she could have hurt one the innocent passengers with her gun.

She ignored him as she picked up the two pistols and threw them rudely at him" here make yourself useful and stay with them, make sure they don't leave the train cabin I will handle PSICOM."

"What you're going to take them on alone?" replied the shocked Sazh.

"You will only get in my way" her tone was cold.

* * *

(Scene change)

"_What was that?" _Seiryu obviously heard the noise coming from not too far away.

"Did you hear that?" asked a soldier to another.

"Must be coming from the monsters outside?"

"It sounded more like it came from inside than outside, it must be coming from one of the cabins."

"Check it out."

He nodded heading to one of the doors leading to the next train cabin, it slid opened as he left. A minute later everyone heard a screamed and a gunshot startling the group. The soldier prepared his rifle and headed to the door when it opened he was stabbed by Lightning's gun blade the PSICOM soldier fell dead to the ground, everyone started panicking when they saw the body. Seiryu was also startled as he smelled the scent of blood nearby he was able to tell something about the attacker, he didn't heard a screamed from the last soldier meaning that he was killed rapidly without giving him time to react to the attack. This person was no ordinary person if she didn't gave the soldier time to feel any pain, it seems he has meet an exceptional fighter.

Lightning lowered her gun blade seeing that everyone aboard was scared ready to freak out after they witnessed her killing a PSICOM soldier first hand" you're all getting out of here none of you are going to Pulse…."

The drifter blinked hearing her tone the attacker was a woman judging from her tone she sounded young like she was twenty or twenty one_" she's here to save us….that's a relief?" _

He smiled hearing that he wasn't looking forward to return to Pulse and once the purged civilians heard her words they stopped feeling scared and some of them were smiling while others were just plain relief. He was in deep thought who was she that she's willing to break in a military train much less a Purge train, attacked PSICOM soldiers and just sets them free like it was a piece of cake. It sounded reckless to go with such plan and strategy but perhaps she didn't had a choice, maybe she was doing this on her own and nobody was helping her. If that was the case then he will gladly help her since he didn't want to go to Pulse as well as the rest of the people aboard. His ears perked up sensing someone coming Lightning didn't realized the door on the other side opening.

"Someone's coming!" he shouted to her.

The pink haired soldier reacted hearing the warning she didn't know who it was since they were all wearing Purge cloaks, she saw the soldier at the end of the cabin and changed her weapon to a gun firing a couple of rounds. The soldier managed to get away as the door closed taking the bullets saving his life.

"Shit" she cursed as she started running towards him.

The soldier was running entering another cabin and meeting another group of soldiers.

"What's wrong?"

"We have an intruder heading this way she has already taken out a couple of members from our squad!"

"What?"

Another soldier took out a small communicator" this is Talon six code red I repeat code red we have a hostile situation on the Purge train we need back up immediately!"

Lightning was looking through the window and went back to the other cabin now they were in for it she cursed mentally expecting to handle PSICOM before they called for reinforcements. No doubt now that they will deport something strong than just man power knowing the military organization didn't had only soldiers but machines that were program to help them in battle. She needed to act fast before they get here her only choice now was to stop the train before it continues to go further, she was already in her destination there was no backtracking from this. She went back to the train cabin where Sazh was located the purged civilians have already gotten up from their seats ready to leave the train.

"About time you got here we better get out of here now."

"Gather all of the people here, company is coming."

The afro haired man raised an eyebrow" company from whom….?"

They suddenly gasped as they heard a loud pounding noise coming from the ceiling of the train above them, it went on a couple of times like it was about to destroy the steel ceiling.

"That answers your question?" she replied sarcastically.

The people screamed as the steel ceiling was destroyed or rather cut by a couple of round sharp saw blades. The pink haired soldier glared at the one responsible PSICOM reinforcement has arrived sooner than she anticipated this fight was going to get ugly, and it will get even uglier if they were civilians present.

"Change of plans get them out of here, they will get in the way."

He nodded calling to everyone in the train they all started leaving from the opposite door of the cabin, he went to a little girl who had her hood down revealing her face.

"Hey come on we're getting you out of here."

From Sazh's afro came a little chocobo chick making them looked surprise she wasn't expecting to see such sight which looked humorous to have a bird living in your hair. He helped her get up as the little joined up with everyone else he turned to look at Lightning who has jumped to the ceiling to go after the soldier's reinforcements.

He sighed taking his little bird in his hands" chocobo we can't just catch a break can we?"

On the ceiling Lightning was starting at PSICOM's reinforcements and just as she thought it wasn't going to be soldier back up but rather it was machine. It was colored white with both arms on the tip had had four round saw blades on each of them with long tail, the machine looked like a manta ray. The pink haired soldier recognized the mechanical weapon known as a Manasvi Warmech she knew about it because of her services with the guardian corps she had knowledge on both PSICOM and the Sanctum's militarized units. The Manasvin Warmech was a specialized weapon in both close and long range combat, taking in it down won't be easy. She glared at the mechanical weapon raising her gun blade ready to fight it the same focus and determination she has shown since she boarded the train didn't left her eyes.

* * *

(Scene change)

Seiryu finally had it he couldn't take it anymore she wasn't going to let the woman that came to save them fight alone, as skilful as she might be she couldn't take all of the PSICOM forces on the train. He got up from his seat while the group of people on the cabin was still feeling restless from Lightning's attack he knew they couldn't stay here if more soldiers arrive they will be held into custody again. He was going to find her and help her in this situation, but first he needed to get his sword back he will have to find the soldier that took it from him from back at the flower shop. There was a high chance that he was here ordered to be part of the unit that is in charge of the Purge, so if he still had some luck he might be able to ran to him.

"_I have to get them out of here first before making my next move."_

"Everyone listen!" he got the people's attention" you will all be in danger if PSICOM comes here please get to the next cabin and be safe I assure you that you will all escape safely, no one is going to be condemned to go to Pulse."

To his relief they nodded in agreement and they started walking out leaving to the next cabin taking the back door, he felt like he was being watched. In the cabin there was one person who wasn't wearing the Purge cloak it was a woman who seemed to be in her early thirties with short silver hair, blue eyes wearing a, regular female attire. She was holding the hand of a short person probably a kid wearing a hooded cloak he was probably family to the woman. She smiled to him as she left still holding the hand of the kid there was also another person present wearing the cloak, the individual to the mechanical door following the rest of the people.

"Be careful…." her tone was soft but Seiryu could tell that it was a female she sounded young probably a teenager.

He nodded as he entered through the door of the front going to the next cabin he hoped that it wasn't occupied by the soldiers, his luck turned bad once again. As he gazed through the circular window of the automatic door the cabin had four soldiers holding their rifles they were still watching over the civilians in the cabin, it wasn't going to be easy to enter without getting their attention.

"_They must be well aware that they're under attack that's why they probably increased the security, it will seems I will have to resolve to force then."_

He suddenly heard a door slid opened obviously from the other side of the cabin where he was listening intensely_" great as it things couldn't get any worse more PSICOM soldiers…."_

"We got orders to purge them all now" replied the new soldier.

"What but we haven't reach the checkpoint yet?" replied another which it was a coincidence that he was the same soldier that confiscated Seiryu's sword.

"Change of plans we can't risk them escaping so we're executing them now..."

The drifter was shocked_" what kill them?"_

The soldiers aimed their rifles at the people as they were all scared while they were already children crying.

"Kill them all leave none alive!"

The door slid opened and before they even shoot at the innocent people the soldiers were attacked, they were knocked out cold. Everyone was shocked at what just happened one minute they were about to be shot to death and the next the PSICOM soldiers have been beaten, they turned looking at another purge victim since he was still wearing his hooded cloak. If they could see his face he wasn't a happy one but he was glaring at the soldiers with so much anger after hearing what they were planning to do with all the innocent civilians, he has just found out the truth of the Sanctum's Purge.

"_I should it known the so called Purge is nothing but a massacre plan, the whole exile part to Pulse is nothing but a cover up to cover the truth. I knew the Sanctum always stood low but not like this, to murder innocent people as they please what horrible people…."_

"Everyone please leave now!" he shouted as the people left the cabin running for their lives he hoped they get out safely.

"_We can't leave home free as long as the train is still running."_

He got on one knee smiling as he picked up his sword next to unconscious body of the soldier" I'll be taking my weapon back thank you."

He finally removed the Purge cloak as he put his sword on the belt strapped on his back and left the cabin with a destination in mind_" time to visit the conductor's room, it should be in the first cabin."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

Lightning has charged at the Manasvin Warmech once again slashing the front of the military weapon. The Warmech used his saw blades but she quickly back step changing her blade to a gun shooting a couple of rounds on the front once more. She has made a small crack on the mech's steel front if she keep it up she might be able to break it apart, the mechanical weapon fired its tail laser and she was quick to dodged because she saw it coming she knew all about its weapons. She charged again doing a couple of spins with her gun blade using the attack blitz, once again she back stepped and fire more rounds to the front of the warmech. She noticed Sazh arriving as he has came out from the hole the mech has created on the ceiling, she wasn't happy that he came.

The afro haired pilot went next to her drawing his pistols" I'm helping you I did my part with the civilians."

"Suit yourself" she obviously didn't want any help.

The Warmech used its saw blades as the pink haired soldier shot them rapidly while Sazh joined her firing his rounds. She was quick to fired on the tail making sure it didn't use its laser she changed her weapon and perform a couple of quick slash on the arms followed by a powerful strike on the its head. The afro man didn't wanted time as he continued his assault on the mechanical weapon both didn't stopped their relentless assault on the mech. Lightning did a couple of blitz sending it to the ground it has actually stopped moving they have done it, however she didn't let her guard down and kept on holding to her gun blade. Sazh felt relief seeing the mech down he obviously lowered his guns while the chocobo chick left his hair flying around chirping like it was congratulating him on winning the fight.

"Man that thing was tough."

"It's not over yet" she replied raising her weapon.

The dark skinned pilot gazed with a gasp seeing the Manasvin Warmech getting back up he backed off a little" hey man take it easy now let's be rational here…."

She snorted at his comment like it was actually going to listen to him" you're wasting your time."

"Oh man here it comes!" he raised his pistols again while his chocobo went back to his hair not wanting to be here anymore.

* * *

(Scene change)

Seiryu has finally reached the first cabin of the train with the goal to make them stop it he was going to use force if it comes down to it, since it was PSICOM it seems he won't have a choice in the matter. He was determined to stop this and free the people that have been condemned to the Purge, or rather the massacre as a way to cleanse from any possible Pulse Fal'Cie contamination or being mark as an I'Cieth. After finding out the truth of the Sanctum's motives he wasn't going to let this go on any further, he has made up his mind to prevent this from happening at all cost and help the woman that saved him. He wasn't going to show mercy to PSICOM or anyone from the Sanctum they have gone too far with this, killing innocent people was definitely something he didn't approved off. Just thinking about it made him angry the way the Fal'Cie will toy away with people's lives like they didn't mean a thing, not valuating human life was a big mistake to him.

His ears perked up hearing the door of the conductor's cabin opening he quickly punched the PSICOM soldier that left. He heard two more soldiers in the room so he took his automatic rifle and shot both of them, not giving them a chance to fight back. He stood in deep thought this has been the first time he has killed people in a while erasing any of the memories from his past he went back to the task at hand. He took a couple of steps touching something that it was the controls of the train with this he should be able to stop it allowing everyone aboard to escape. He reacted again as he saw another soldier standing on the door way.

"Freeze!"

The drifter stopped attacking him now was too dangerous he could get shot_" not good…."_

"Put your hands in the air now!"

He did as told" tell me we're you really planning to kill every single men, women and child aboard?"

"I'm not fond at the idea either but orders are orders I will follow them just like everyone else anyone who gets to the Purge must be executed no questions ask, now turn around."

Seiryu did as told only to make a quick movement that the soldier didn't saw it coming and took his rifle holding him, he was now pointing it to him.

"What the….?"

"Listen up good you're going to help me here, I need someone who is well known with the controls of the train."

* * *

(Scene change)

The fight against the Manasvin Warmech wasn't hard but it was tough since it was taking a beating and it was still back on its feet. Lightning has fired more rounds from her gun along with Sazh hitting its front but it still wasn't enough to bring it down. The pink haired soldier realized that hitting the head area of the mech was probably not the answer to defeat it so she chose another part to strike, her blue eyes gazed at its arms where it was holding the round blades. She quickly charged slashing both arms and finished with blitz as she back stepped again she noticed the damage from her attack has taken more effect than attacking the front part. She changed her weapon again to a gun and shot a couple of rounds on them, they were starting to malfunction.

"_That's it…."_

She looked at the afro haired man" shoot the arms!"

Sazh nodded and concentrated his attack on the mech's arms shooting his twin pistols while Lightning joined him on the shooting barrage. She changed her weapon again and charged her blade slashing the mechanical arms with a strong swift attack slicing them off, the constant attacks received weakened the arms allowing her to give it a finishing deadly blow to them. The warmech started malfunctioning without its arms and didn't have a choice but to leave from the train, it flew off leaving the hanging edge or probably because it was being called to head back for now. Once they realized that the fight was really over this time both finally relax Lightning sheathed her gun blade back on her sheath while Sazh sighed in relief putting his gun back on his leg hostlers.

"Glad that's finally over."

Suddenly the train made a complete stop that shocked both of them they were sent to the ground due to the powerful force. They tried to hold down to their lives as they heard a powerful crash the train must have collided with something when everything was over they slowly got up only to see that the train has crash on one of the ledges that form the hanging edge, hopefully the people were safe and unharmed. The pink haired soldier was relief although she didn't showed it that they didn't left the area this was her destination having the knowledge from the guardian corps that the Pulse Vestige is in this location that's where she needed to go, her only goal in mid is to get there. She has wasted too much time here due to the interference from PSICOM, she was sure she was going to meet more of them on her way to the Vestige.

* * *

(Scene change)

Lightning has left the train crashing site and she was standing not too far away taking one last glance at the people she turned her back ready to take her leave. Determination filled her more remembering where she was going and her purpose for coming here, although she wasn't happy with herself right now. As a former soldier and member of the guardian corps she knew what she did was completely reckless and it wasn't her style at all when she has always done thing thinking straight and planning a more effective strategy, a fight without a proper battle plan was destine to fail that what she has always thought. Yet what she has done till now was completely going against her morals as a soldier it was reckless and most importantly crazy she lied to PSICOM soldiers that she had contact with a Pulse Fal'Cie in order to be put aboard the Purge train, attacked the soldiers without a plan in mind, let them called for backup ending up fighting a strong military warmech. She erased her thoughts and she started walking out going north in the path of the deserted urban town.

"Wait!" Sazh called to her as he came running" what do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving" was her obvious reply.

"What about all of the people from the train?"

"What about them?" her tone was harsh.

"What?"

"I did my part they're saved…."

"But you can't leave them out here they won't survive and who knows if PSICOM will come back to finish their job!"

"Not my problem they are on their own now…."

"But…."

"If they are strong they will survive" with that she finally took off.

The afro haired man watched her walking away before he gave a sigh" man girl has a lot of issues to take care of."

The chocobo chick left his hair and started flying around him chirping happily the dark skinned pilot finally left following the pink haired soldier.

Seiryu has listened clearly to their conversation watching them leave even if he was a little too far away from their distance, he felt like going after them but he had second thoughts. He has stayed to help the Bodhum civilians to escape from the train safely he made sure that they were all right, none injured due to the impact the train made when it made the emergency stop that he made when he infiltrated the conductor's cabin. He checked every single one that none were showing any types of injuries or any bleeding, once he realized they were all right he felt better not feeling that he didn't had to carry any burdens. They were safe until something came to his mind he had realized something important, something quite logical.

"_Where will they go now….?"_

He was gazing around the former Purge passengers they were so many since PSICOM managed to take half of the population of Bodhum to the Sanctum's protocol or rather the massacre plan. They were already outside of Cocoon far away from the center of the planet they were all I the middle of a deserted wasteland with no possibilities of survival whatsoever. There was no food or water or even shelter for the matter he felt like he caught between a rock and a hard place. He wondered how he could have gotten into these kind of mess would they be able to go on they have already lost hope when they boarded the military train, but now they could be feeling worst. What were the chances of survival in a place like this when they were over a hundred people with him that was a question he didn't know how to answer.

"_I can do this they can't stay here PSICOM will probably come to look for them and finish their so called Purge, but if they leave who knows what they will encounter here this place must be filled with monsters. Either way it leads to the same conclusion that they don't stand a chance of surviving here…."_

"Everyone please listen" he got their attention again" we have to go now PSICOM will probably come looking for us if that happens then we won't stand a chance of leaving this place alive."

"And what makes you think that we'll survive if we do leave look at this place it's a ghost town there's no one here no civilization, no food, no water face it we're doom?" replied an stressed civilian.

"_I really don't know honestly I don't know" _he rubbed his forehead trying to get keep it together.

"I know you're all scared it's understandable but we have no choice but to go, you all saw what happened back at the train you all know the truth of the Purge?"

Some of the people got scared because they were in the same cabin when PSICOM revealed their true intentions of the Purge, the sight of the soldiers pointing their rifles at them ready to shoot was enough to clear the message. Others were confused because they already know the point of the Purge, one way ticket to the world of their enemies a place none wanted to be.

"What are you talking about of course we know what the Purge is, exiling all of us to Pulse that forsaken place?" shouted another civilian.

"I'm afraid to say this but you're wrong" this made everyone react some in curiosity others in fear" I apologize to say this but exile to Pulse is nothing but a big lie from the Sanctum just a cover up to cover the truth…."

He paused lowering his head" the truth of the Purge….is death."

Everyone one gasped from the shock while other started crying namely children. The drifter felt like he has made a mistake in telling them they were already feeling hopeless thinking that they were going to die, now they were probably feeling worst. Hearing the truth will most likely cut their chances survival in half he felt like he had messed up big time.

"Are you saying that they were going to kill us?" the same civilian from earlier was horrified.

"I'm afraid so it seems that once the Sanctum chooses the people who are the most suspicious with any connections to Pulse gets a free ride somewhere on the outside rim and then gets killed…."

"I don't believe this they were planning to kill us all along" replied a woman.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We don't stand a chance here…."

"We're all going to die."

"I want to go home I miss my mom…."

"I don't want to be here!"

"I don't want to die here!"

"Everyone that's enough!" shouted Seiryu" I know you're all scared but panicking isn't going to help us getting out of here alive, that is our main goal. If we want to find a way to leave this place and return to Cocoon then we must stick together and stay calm."

"_However getting back to Cocoon will be nearly impossible, by now PSICOM has probably contacted their central command about the attack on the Purge train they will be standing ready…."_

"And how are we going to get back to Cocoon?" another civilian said.

"We can start by leaving this place we've been here for too long if PSICOM is still here then they will eventually find us" replied the drifter.

The large crowd was quiet they were still unsure whether to trust him or not, they were terrified about being stranded in addition of finding out the truth of the Purge. Seiryu heard the whispers and muttering that they didn't want to go while most we're that they were going to die either way, it seems no one was going to cooperate with him. Yet he felt like it was his responsibility to help them get through this there was no one else who could help since almost everyone were feeling negative. And now he was starting to feel the same way too they were pretty much hopeless with no chance of surviving so many innocent lives we're now on his hands how could things end up like this. One minute he was traveling at Bodhum as a drifter like usually he does and the next he's at the Hanging Edge outside of Cocoon with a group of civilians that we're about to be kill by PSICOM.

"_I must be strong these people are losing hope I can't feel the same way too….I'm not giving up at least until I find her."_

"I think we should listen to him."

Seiryu blinked hearing that he recognized the voice of the woman he met at one of the passenger's cabins. The woman with short hair who wasn't wearing a cloak went next to him facing the crowd he felt so grateful someone was studding up to him because he really needed it he was starting to doubt himself.

"Everyone this man right here helped us against PSICOM I think we should trust him from now on until we find a way to get back to Cocoon."

"_Well I only stopped the train the credit should go to that woman" _the drifter was obviously referring to Lightning.

"I believe in him so maybe we should start believing in him too, we won't see any results unless we give it a try right?"

The crowd slowly nodded agreeing even if it didn't helped lift their spirits or making them believed that they could leave here alive. But for now that will be enough they got a little motivation as they started walking heading south of the road they were still afraid that they might get attack by PSICOM or whatever monsters are roaming in this place. Seiryu smiled as he walked besides the woman she was still holding the hand of the cloaked person from back at the train.

"Thank you it seems your words have reached their hearts."

"You looked like you needed some support but I did meant what I said" she smiled at him.

"And I appreciated it mam'."

The woman chuckle as she extended her free hand introducing herself" Nora Estheim."

He smiled accepting the friendly gesture" Seiryu Cerbiros."

She broke the hand shake looking to the person she was holding with her other hand" this is my son Hope."

"Please to meet you Hope."

"Nice to meet you too sir" replied cloaked Hope who sounded unsure he was obviously scared just like the rest of the people.

"Don't worry Hope I promise that you will all be fine we will get out of here safely."

* * *

(Scene change)

Lightning and Sazh were walking in another road leading further north of the Hanging Edge it has been an easy journey so far. They have already encountered a couple of monsters and PSICOM soldiers like they weren't seeing that coming they were still obviously scouting the region since the attack at the Purge train and the escaped population of Bodhum that was supposed to be purged. So far so good they just needed to continue traveling to wherever they were heading, which the afro haired man was still in deep thought about it. He still didn't know their destination aside from the pink haired soldier or her reasons to be here in such a dangerous place outside of Cocoon, he knew his reasons but not hers. What could be driving her to go so far and risk it all including her life it was still a mystery to him.

"This place is big…."

No reply came from the former guardian corps sergeant she only had her eyes on the road ahead, eventually ignoring him probably pretending that she traveling alone.

"_She's so talkative it wouldn't kill her to say a word."_

Lightning glared as she unsheathed her gun blade" enemies."

"_At least she can say one word" _the afro pilot took his two pistols from his leg hostlers.

She charged at one Pantheron killing it with one attack from her blade while Sazh shot a couple of rounds hitting the second Pantheron but he was still in its feet, the pink haired soldier finished it off with a Blitz attack.

"There we go we make a nice team."

"Hardly" she muttered in annoyance she sheathed her gun blade again once the coast was clear.

"_She really knows how to hurt someone's feelings" _the dark skinned pilot sighed.

He followed her she went back to walking like nothing happened but he has finally had it with her silence" hey wait up!"

She stopped not even looking at him.

"Come on I know you're not much of a talker but at least tell me where we're heading?"

"We?" she looked at him" you're just following me around and I didn't even asked you to join me to begin with."

"I'm here on personal business but I don't know about you."

She started walking again while he gave another sigh while his chocobo chick left his hair_" she's hard to communicate."_

"Wait!"

She stopped again looking at the distance" I have a personal score with the Fal'Cie…."

"With the Fal'Cie then that's why you attacked PSICOM with no mercy?"

"The reason the people of Bodhum was sent to the Purge is because there was a discovery among the Vestige…."

"The Vestige near Bodhum?" of course he knew about it, the place was one of the cities popular sites.

"A Pulse Fal'Cie" she replied.

Sazh's eyes widened" what all the way there in Cocoon….?"

"That's why the Sanctum ordered the protocol of the Purge to the civilians, according to information from the guardian corps the Vestige has been housing a dormant Pulse Fal'Cie for centuries its magic must have somehow influence the population and that's why they took matters into their own hands by exiling everyone that lives near the Vestige to Pulse via the Purge."

"Man I can't believe all this time there has been a Pulse Fal'Cie right under our noses."

"That's where I'm going…."

"What you mean you're going to the Vestige, looks like you have hit your head hard girl if you remember where we are we're no longer in Cocoon, the Vestige is in Bodhum?"

Lightning only pointed straight ahead in the distance" not anymore…."

"What do you mean?"

The afro haired man looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened looking at a PSICOM carrier carrying a huge object obviously he recognized the structure" oh my sweet mercy…."

"The Sanctum has ordered to move the Vestige to Pulse where it should rightfully belong."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

After an hour walking the endless destroyed path the large group of civilians has finally reached their limit they couldn't go on anymore. They may have escaped the fate of the Purge but they were all tire in addition that most were getting hungry, others thirsty and others were home sick wanting to be next to their friends or families. They probably felt more hopeless like they have lost their will to live since they had no place to go their chances of survival in the Hanging Edge were low very low. Most of them have given up on living and they were waiting for death to take them and others thought they wanted to die to prevent this kind of torture of experiencing a slow death. By now a lot of the Purge victims had taken off their hooded cloaks relief that they have gotten rid of it they won't need it ever again, only a little of the people were praying for a miracle to happen.

Seiryu was walking next to Nora and Hope looking frustrated he has gotten more than he could beg for. He couldn't lead of this people to survival when the place itself was nothing but a deserted town that has been abandoned for many years he could hear their cries while others started panicking they have given up that they couldn't continue moving on, along that they were exhausted for walking too long. There was nothing else he could do he was starting to lose hope too everything seems to be lost, even with Nora's words still in his head he didn't know how to go on. He gazed at Nora the woman was smiling like she wasn't giving up at all he had to admire her courage but he could feel that Hope wasn't feeling the same, he was just like everyone else.

"_Everyone is at their limit and there's no end to this road, this place is so big I don't know how long it will be before they all start to panic…."_

"Let's take a rest here."

Nora nodded while other people agreed while most of them have already stopped to take a break before he even said the word. Hope wasn't feeling well he was scared this place was making him feel uncomfortable and it didn't help that he almost got kill along with his mother back at the train he felt like crying he only squeezed his mother's hand as she smiled back at him assuring him that everything will be all right. Next to the young boy was another person still wearing the Purge cloak the person hasn't left his side they left the train when they got rescued by Seiryu, however the drifter was able to tell that she was the same girl that told him to be careful back then. It seems she care for the teen she didn't looked to be feeling the same way as the rest of the people, she and Nora were definitely strong people even him couldn't last this long without going crazy.

"What should we do now?" asked Nora still holding the hand of her son.

"We have to keep moving perhaps we might find some transport like a ship, this part of Cocoon was destroyed during the war of transgression. There might be a chance that we could find a ship here" the drifter replied with a lot of hope in his tone trying to believe in his own words.

"There's no way we'll survive is there?" Hope said in a low tone.

"Hope don't stop believing not you too" said Seiryu.

"It will be all right" replied the girl next to him.

"Sweetie…." Nora started.

"There's no way we'll get back to Cocoon is there?"

The drifter stood quiet not daring to say it he refused to believing that they could get out of here without getting kill by PSICOM or the monsters haunting the hanging Edge.

"We're all going to die isn't it?"

"That's enough I know you're afraid we all are but saying all these things won't make it any better for any of us, it won't help us find a way to leave this place" his mother pulled him closer looking at him his cloak revealed part of his face.

Suddenly Seiryu gasped his ears picking up something_" footsteps someone's coming there's seem to be more than one I have a bad feeling…."_

Suddenly the large population of Bodhum citizens gasped in shocked as they heard the clicking sounds of rifles being cocked.

"Freeze!"

The drifter was shocked everyone was staring at four PSICOM soldiers accompanied by two Pantaron, they pointed their rifles at them looking serious they meant business. After hearing what happened at the Purge train they have been given the orders to kill anything that moves, especially the Purge people. The drifter wasn't happy that they have been found by the military organization sooner than he expected he didn't even thought that things couldn't get worst as they are. First the flower shop incident that got him into this whole mess with the Purge and now this.

"_Once again my bad luck strikes."_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**The second chapter is done and I'm already going to start writing the next chapter. I know that they are probably events in the story that maybe don't match with the game but I decided to add in a few different things to make it more original and more to my taste. Also any development with the characters will be done slowly not quite the game remember to review and I will see you all nest time farewell.**

Next time: Guilt


	4. Guilt

Chapter 3 Guilt

Disclaimer: once again I don't own FFXIII it belongs to square enix.

_Italics means thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

Previously….

Seiryu was sent to the Purge military train with the purpose to exile him along with half of the population of Bodhum to Pulse. Lightning and Sazh were also tagged along for the ride in which the former guardian corps soldier attacked the PSICOM soldiers when the train reached the deserted town known as the Hanging Edge it seems that was her destination where she was going to fulfill her goal. After realizing what she was up to Seiryu chose to help her by going to the conductor's cabin but not before finding out the truth of the Purge which was to kill the people instead of exiling them to Pulse, he reached the conductor's cabin making the soldiers stop the train after a nasty stop and a unfortunate crash Lightning left without saying a word to the people she just saved with Sazh following her. The drifter decided to stay as he help the rest of the people held to be purged or rather kill.

In another part of the Hanging Edge Sazh wants to know what Lightning's up to by coming here or what her destination is in order to shut her uninvited companion she explains him the reason the population of Bodhum was sent to the Purge. Apparently the Vestige located near Bodhum which was a big tourist spot for the visitors housed a dormant Pulse Fal'Cie which the Sanctum took action by sending the people of the area to be purged. She reveals to him that her destination is the Vestige and that the Sanctum decided to carry it away from Cocoon moving it to Pulse. Back with Seiryu he tries to convinced the people to leave before PSICOM finds them, they didn't trusted him when Nora Estheim defended him and told them to believe in him that he was involved in saving them from the train which she convinced them.

The drifter also meets her son Hope who seemed to be afraid and unsure of their chances of survival. He tries to convince his mother as well as Seiryu that they should just give up Nora tried to give courage to her son before Seiryu noticed that they had company. It was too late for him to react as they were found by PSICOM it seems things keep getting worse for him.

The story resumes….

* * *

(Location: Hanging Edge a few miles away from the Purge train crash site)

Seiryu really felt stupid and angry at the same time sure they left the Purge train safe and sound, but now it felt like the effort was nothing. Now what he did and most important what Lightning did was in vain he took the whole civilians that were supposed to purged to safety and find a way if he could get them out of here without running into some unwanted company, he couldn't be any more wrong. He and the large group has been discovered by PSICOM there were only four of them with two Panteron the creatures were obviously bio genetic weapons from the Sanctum's military corps, they will only follow their commands. He suddenly felt the responsibility to protect them all especially Nora and Hope if it comes down to it he will give them all a chance to escape, knowing what if their fate under the Purge.

"_Not good PSICOM must really have this place secured if they found us this quickly I guess it wouldn't matter where we go they will eventually find us…."_

One of the soldiers was looking around while the other two were keeping their eyes on them" is that all of them?"

"Looks like it…."

Seiryu looked to the three people next to him" Nora listen to me get Hope and everyone else out of here on my signal."

"What are you going to do?" asked the adult woman.

"I will get their attention there's only six of them I can handle them…."

"All right but please come back to us safe we don't want to lose a good leader."

"I will" he smiled.

"Let's go Hope."

"Please….be careful" the girl next to Hope reached her hand to him.

"That's the second time you asked me to be careful, if you're that concerned for me would you be kind to tell me your name?"

"Vanille Oerba Dia…."

"Seiryu Cerbiros don't worry Vanille I'll be fine now get going."

She nodded walking to Nora and Hope as they joined the other group of people, the drifter has already made him move as he walked to the PSICOM soldiers.

"Stop!" a soldier pointed his rifle to the civilians.

"I believe I'm the one you should try to apprehend I was the one that help them escape from the train" replied the drifter.

The three of them reacted along with the Panteron as they turned their rifles to him not in a happy matter in the least.

"So you're the one that helped them escape."

"According to the report we received the description from the hostile was a woman with a guardian corps insignia on her right shoulder, your one of the targets we're looking for."

"_Curses they already know I'm not the one that attacked the train and she's with the guardian corps I guess that will explain why she's so skilful, however this make things a little complicated…."_

"Freeze none of you are leaving!"The third soldier pointed his rifle to the civilians.

"These people have nothing to do with this, they're just innocent victims caught by an unfair injustice there's no need to go after them."

"We have orders to purge them all no questions ask" they were all pointing their rifles at the large population.

"_I don't have a choice then I will have to take them out" _Seiryu slowly reached for the handle of his sword.

Suddenly a grenade fell on the ground next to the soldiers they all looked down.

"What?"

BOOM!

The four soldiers we're all sent flying getting killed in the explosion. Everyone was taken in surprise by the sight Seiryu already sensed there was someone else besides the soldiers present, everyone else noticed. Over a few feet stood a young man who seems in his early twenties taller than Seiryu probably a few inches with light blond hair, blue eyes and a stubble bear. He was wearing a black bandana, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest, and a stripped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat. Seiryu felt something about the young man some kind of energy that it felt familiar.

"_Whoever this guy is I can feel energy particles all over him or perhaps he's wearing something that's filled with them…."_

The blond gave a big grin meeting the large group" everyone can relax now the hero has arrived."

The drifter sweat dropped at his comment_" this guy….is he for real?"_

The two Pantheron charged at him as he went to them and used his fists punching the two bio weapons he finished them off throwing another grenade. The people were not impressed by his display of courage and determination they have already lost all hope that they could leave from this place and return to their home. Only a few people were happy like Nora and Vanille to see someone rescuing them Seiryu still didn't know what to think of him he came in the last minute before they were about to fire or when he was going to attack them, or maybe he did meat to show up on the last minute on purpose. If that was true then the drifter already has a bad first impression of the tall blond if he wasn't here and he wouldn't arrived in time PSICOM would have killed everyone, he wasn't fond of him already.

The blond man smiled looking at everyone" you're all going to be all right now I will take you guys to safety."

Seiryu heard more footsteps ear them this time he didn't reacted" why don't you tell that to them?"

He pointed to the large group of PSICOM soldiers that have arrived and there were more than previously. Two PCICOM wardens with three Pantheron and one PSICOM aerial recon, this last one has a large jet pack that allows him to fly. The numbers were against them since the only people that could fight were him and the drifter they were way over their head. Seiryu studied the situation and it wasn't good he was trying to find a way to get the civilians into safety without getting them involve in the fight, someone could seriously get hurt or worst. He gave a sigh his day keeps getting worst by the minute he walked to the tall man getting next to him, he was ready to fight.

"_This is bad there's no way they will let the people escape, we have no choice but to stop them now."_

"Got anymore bright ideas?" he reached the handle of his sword.

He chuckle liking his attitude" maybe…."

The PSICOM forces didn't have a chance to fire as they were taken from behind they got shoot by a large barrage of heavy fire from automatic rifles. Seiryu was surprised although he heard the footsteps coming at them he was expecting more soldiers of the military organization making things more complicated than they are already. Looks like he was wrong instead of having more enemies they got new unexpected allies that tall blond grinned as he spotted the members of his gang known as NORA (no obligation, rules or authority). The gang was against the Sanctum and their rules they didn't like anything about them especially the Purge, they have never approved of exiling people to Pulse since they didn't know the truth of such event.

The purged civilians were gazing at the people who saved them they all seemed to be a little too young, some were probably in their early to mid teens they didn't looked like much of a force to be reckon with. One seemed to be the same age as the tall blond with dark skinned and a red Mohawk he was holding a PSICOM rifle, another member was a girl looking in her late teens with dark hair reaching to her back and hazel eyes she was also holding a rifle. Another member was short in height a little younger than the previous two with short blond hair and blue eyes holding another automatic rifle, the last member seemed to be in the same age as the girl with short blue hair reaching to his shoulders and holding a rifle as well. Seiryu sighed in relief lowering his had from the handle of his weapon once he didn't hear anymore footsteps from uninvited guests, for now.

"You guys took your time?" he replied smiling.

"Sorry but you know what they say the hero always shows up until the last minute" replied the guys with the Mohawk.

"True you're learning so much Gadot."

"Of course I will learn from the leader" he smirked.

"Looks like we made it in time" the youngest member Maqui said.

"Best of all no one is hurt" the girl named Lebreau said.

"Hey Snow we brought the weapons like you asked us, I guess it pays to confiscated weaponry from PSICOM" the blue haired member Yuj said carrying a lot of rifles with a couple of random members.

He nodded facing the group of people" everyone my name is Snow Villiers I'm the leader of NORA we're a gang with the purpose to protect the citizens of Bodhum, we're here to rescue you."

"_He's a little late for that" _Seiryu knew that they were already rescued at the train by Lightning.

"When we heard of the Purge we knew we couldn't stand and watch, we weren't going to let the Sanctum get away with this. Now I need all of your help it's time for us to take a stand against them, who wants to fight and survive?"

"_What?" _the drifter thought he heard wrong.

Members of NORA grabbed some of the rifles offering them to the purged victims wanting them to join in the fight against PSICOM and the Sanctum. Most of the people weren't interested at first but they were a minority that wanted to fight back, that wanted revenge against them for what they were trying to do. Framing them of being contaminated by a Pulse Fal'Cie when they knew they weren't, trying to exiled them from their homes away from their friends and families and into the land of their enemies that was enough reason for anyone from Cocoon to take revenge on the Sanctum. The only person who was shocked was Seiryu at what he had just heard from the leader of NORA, he thought he was kidding or that he was being sarcastic. What he was doing it's like sending a couple of defenseless puppies to attack a pack of dangerous hungry wolves it was crazy, immature, reckless and suicidal. There were so many words to describe Snow's plan that he couldn't stop thinking about it, his mind felt like it was going to blow from too much thinking.

And to the drifter's demise slowly people started picking up the rifles they were taking a stand making their choice by their own free will, after all Snow wasn't obligating them to join him in the fight. He watched hopelessly as one by one picked up a weapon he gazed at Nora, Hope and Vanille neither of them has make a move yet, and he secretly hoped they didn't. But he couldn't let this go on any longer he needed to stop this one way or the other he passed by the people heading to where the gang leader and his gang were, he kept his focus on Snow.

"Pardon me?" he hide his tone of anger.

Snow smiled seeing him" hey came to join our revolution too?"

"What do you think you're doing?" he slightly raised his tone.

"We're going to stop PSICOM was it look like?" replied the tall blond.

"No what you're doing is insane you're planning to take all these people to fight PSICOM without a proper plan in mind?"

"Real heroes don't need a plan" said Lebreau giving the drifter a wink she obviously thought he's attractive.

"That is very unrealistic" Seiryu was annoyed how they could even say that like it didn't mattered to them.

"Look man what's your problem? asked Gadot.

"My problem is what you're all doing is crazy and reckless, you're giving these people the choice to fight and probably get kill in a fight they never ask for!"

He pointed to the large population" look at them they're not soldiers they're civilians they probably don't even know how to use a fire weapon in the first place?"

"Sure they do just point the rifle at the enemy and press the trigger it's that simple" Yuj said with a smirk while the rest of the gang chuckle at his comment.

Seiryu glared at the blue haired youth" you think this is all some kind of game?"

"Easy I'm simply giving these people the choice to stand up and fight to do what's right" Snow replied meeting face to face with the drifter.

"You mean get themselves killed fighting an experience military branch like PSICOM is that the right thing you're talking about?"

"No to fight the same people that almost got them exiled to Pulse, the same people who dared take their happiness away making them leave their homes and their love ones that why I want to help them."

The drifter stood quiet he lowered his head before turning his back to him" you're a reckless fool…."

Snow grinned at his rude comment_" heh that's something Lightning would say…."_

Suddenly Nora went to the gang leader holding a rifle" I'm ready whenever you are."

"Nora what are you doing?" Seiryu was shocked that she chose to fight for the gang.

"It's all right I made this decision on my own I want to fight for the sake of my family" she gazed at Hope who was next to Vanille.

"You don't have to do this…."

"This is my way of showing that I'm willing to protect them I don't approve of the Sanctum's ways to cleanse people from any possible contact with a Pulse Fal'Cie, this is the only thing I can do."

The drifter nodded he finally understood her point for fighting" all right…."

"Welcome aboard then" Snow smiled.

She nodded to him" please this young man helped us escape from the Purge train we owed him our lives you should put your trust in him."

"All right I'll trust him" he smiled while Seiryu frowned at him.

The drifter sighed blushing a bit" I didn't actually save the passengers I only made PSICOM stopped the train, the one who helped us was that woman from the Guardian corps."

Snow eyes widened" woman from the Guardian corps….wait you saw her?"

"I did…." His replied stammered a little

The gang leader smirked" so Lightning has already made her move I knew she was going to take action sooner or later."

"Lightning?" Seiryu blinked at the name_" so that's her name I guess it fits her well with the way she moves…."_

"All right Snow we'll do it your way" he turned to the people" everyone those who want to fight by NORA's side pick up a rifle, those who don't will follow me to safety!"

"_And hopefully won't get killed for having such a reckless leader…."_

"Mom?" Hope looked at the older woman.

She smiled" don't worry sweetie I'll be fine Seiryu take care of him."

"Will do"

More people came and picked up a rifle before only one remained Snow picked it up" last one?"

Vanille came smiled as the blond smiled back handing it to her.

"Vanille not you too?" the drifter wasn't happy.

She got next to him" I want to protect everyone but I want to stay with this group."

"Well I can protect them too" he smirked looking at the gang leader" sorry Snow but Vanille is coming with me."

"Don't have a problem with it but to make sure you folks stay safe" he turned to the members of his gang" you guys go with him so you can give them extra back up."

"Sure thing" Gadot replied as the others nodded.

"All right everyone let's go show PSICOM they don't mess with heroes!" shouted Snow.

The group following him nodded as they left they were probably half of the passengers that boarded the Purge train while the other group lead by Seiryu took the opposite route from them. He really hoped everything turned all right for them it won't be pretty if something bad happens to them especially when among those people was Hope's mother. Hope turned the other way gazing at Nora he wanted to be with her he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong he had a horrible feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. The drifter seemed to have read the teens mind because he had the same feeling too and he couldn't stop thinking about it, it was better to always think positive.

He put his hand on his shoulder" don't worry Hope you're mother is a strong person she'll be fine."

The youth only nodded understanding but it didn't help him to shake the terrible feeling in his gut while Vanille was smiling at him for trying to make him feel better.

The drifter turned to the members of NORA" was it all right for you guys to leave your leader just like that?"

"You don't know Snow like we do" replied Maqui.

"Yeah he'll be fine he's very strong you know" said Gadot.

"He's very stubborn too he won't go down so easily without putting up a fight" added Yuj.

"We all believe in him and he always comes true for us" Lebreau said.

"I see…."

"By the way are you from Bodhum like everyone else?" asked the female member of the gang.

"No I'm a drifter."

"It's all right but if you ever feel like coming to Bodhum make sure you drop by my café at the sea side beach area."

"Thanks for the offer I might return some day."

"You should go there and taste Lebreau's cooking you will love it" Gadot said.

Lebreau cleared her throat" it's supposed to be a secret you know?"

"Sorry couldn't resist" the member with the red Mohawk chuckled.

Seiryu sighed mentally at the four gang members_" they're all acting like nothing is wrong at all don't they realize how dangerous this place has become with PSICOM patrolling the entire place?"_

He kept on walking thinking about the gang leader_" Snow for the sake of the people with you and Nora I hope you think things through before your reckless behavior gets someone killed…."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

(Location: Hanging Edge western district a few miles away from the Vestige)

Lightning and Sazh were still walking heading to the Vestige they have been traveling for an hour, so far it has been a quiet journey. The afro haired pilot knew it was going to quiet since the pink haired soldier wasn't saying a word hiding her intentions from him in addition that she was the silent type. He did find out the reason why half of the population from Bodhum was sent to the Purge the Vestige from said city has a sleeping Pulse Fal'Cie of all places and now the Sanctum has chosen to move it to Pulse, although right now it was located here. The duo while traveling has already encounter more PSICOM forces even a Marauder which was a high ranking soldier which is very skilful in using mana drives. He could have been killed since the Marauder was accompanied by two enforcers but with Lightning it was a piece of cake, the Marauder fell easily and pretty soon the two enforcers shared the same fate.

He watched her activating another lift that transport people to another path they were almost there. Curiosity was still hitting him why she was doing this she couldn't be doing this as a mission from the Guardian corps, the moment she attacked PSICOM was the moment that she stripped herself off her rank. So why what intentions could she be having by going to such place she didn't looked like a bad person at least she helped save the people that were going to be purged, she wasn't as cold as she looks. He gazed at her she hasn't even bothered to look at him she was only focusing on the lift that will take her to the path she needed to take.

"Why do you want to go to the Vestige?" he finally asked.

No replied came the lift was still reaching her desired path.

"What could you possibly accomplish by going there you know there's a Pulse Fal'Cie there if you go you might end up getting mark as an I'Cieth and eventually you might become a Cieth is that what you want?"

The pink haired soldier remained quiet this time she lowered her head it looked like she was ignoring him.

The dark skinned man sighed" do you have some kind of death wish by going there that place is dangerous?"

"I have to go there" she finally replied.

"What's so important that you have to go there?"

"I have to save her…."

"Save who?"

She raised her head" my sister….she was taken prisoner by the Fal'Cie she's an I'Cieth…."

"What?" Sazh eyes widened in shock another thought came to his mind.

"She's at the Vestige I took the data taken by the Sanctum's operation before I left the Guardian corps that's how I found out that the Vestige was going to be here. It's also the reason I chose to be part of the Purge since the military train passes by the Hanging Edge…."

"_Everything she did was all part of her plan…."_

"Wait a minute are you saying that you didn't had any intentions in saving the passengers in the first place?"

The lift finally reached the other side as she started walking away from it Sazh following her close by waiting for her answer.

"Honestly I didn't….I had to leave the train eventually and PSICOM wasn't going to let me get off so I chose to used force."

The afro haired man shook his head_" like I said girl has some issues to take care of."_

"I bet you want to find out why I'm here?"

"I could care less…." Her replied was harsh.

"_That's cold" _he sweat dropped.

They walked until reaching a ledge leading down to another path Sazh almost freaked out when he saw how high they were. It was the end of the line there was no other place left to go since it was a dead end they will have to go back to the way they returned, which made him feel a bit annoyed. They have been traveling for a while only to go back to the way they came, it might take them longer to get to the Vestige.

"Time to jump"

"What?"

She jumped from the ledge falling into the next road landing on her feet while he was still shocked at what she just did.

"_She's officially nuts…."_

"Okay I can do this."

He got seated on the ledge he had no intention to jump crazy like the pink haired soldier did it was too reckless he would get killed for sure. The dark skinned pilot finally threw himself as he fell to the ground face first making his Chocobo chick to leave from his hiding spot Lightning was still ignoring him as she was staring at the huge relic that was the Vestige, with only one thing in mind to save his sister from the Fal'Cie.

"I'm okay" replied Sazh still on the ground while Chocobo chick was still flying around chirping.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Snow and the rest of the people that went along with him to fight we're now in the middle of a battle. As they progressed through the Hanging Edge they have encountered a large army of PSICOM forces wardens, enforcers, Pantherons, aerial recons and warmechs. So far they were doing well the NORA leader was using an automatic rifle like everyone else they had the leader the opposite forces, the PSICOM forces were getting killed by the barrage of bullets while some were taking cover firing back and others were focusing on cover fire. He smiled happy that the people of Bodhum were fighting back and that they knew how to properly use a weapon looks like he has shown Seiryu he was wrong, at this rate they would win. The tall blond already wanted to finish to get rid of all the PSICOM forces in this area so he could get back to what he was planning since he got here.

Like Lightning he had a goal to come here besides stopping PSICOM and saving the people from the Purge but there was a main reason, very important to him. He came here to rescue a very important person in his life one that has stolen his heart a girl that he loves with every inch of his strength. Someone he proposed not too long ago and now he was here to save her from a terrible fate that has been bestowed upon her, it was also about a promise he has made to her to always be together with her. He didn't care what he had to do he was going to save her if it was the last thing he'll do, nothing or no one was going to stop him. He fired a couple of rounds as he threw a grenade destroying one of the aerial recon and a Pantheron, he took a look at Nora who was firing her weapon at the enforcers she already looked like a full member of NORA.

Things got complicated as the warmechs started firing their missiles and Gatling guns Snow gasped as he saw a couple of the civilians getting hit by the machine gun fire, it was too late to do anything they were already dead. He quickly his rifle firing at one of the warmechs he got support fire from a couple of people he was going to make sure they pay dearly, he threw another grenade destroying the military machine. From above more warmechs arrived making things worse for the group they immediately fired their missiles hitting the group it exploded leaving a big crack making the road tumbling like it was about to fall. The blond leader hit the ground the last blast almost hit him hard he saw the warmechs ready to fire their Gatling guns even if the other were helping him with cover fire. Suddenly a grenade was thrown at one of the warmechs destroying it Snow turned to see Nora who had saved him.

"Thanks."

"I told you I can take care of myself."

"I never doubted you."

"Look out!" shouted one of the people.

They saw more warmechs flying above they have released a barrage of missiles destroying the entire road everyone started screaming for their lives. The PSICOM forces on the ground were the first to plunge to their doom as they fell to the bottomless pit beneath the Hanging Edge the military unit wasn't going to waste anymore time they were given orders to kill the Bodhum civilians as part of the Purge this was the best way to do it not caring if they end up sacrificing a couple of their own men, sacrifices must be made for the stability of Cocoon. Nora tripped hanging onto the edge she lost her grip when Snow immediately grabbed her hand hanging from the ledge, he had a better grip he could hold on for a while but he was unsure how long he could hold on to the woman.

"Give me your other hand!" he shouted desperately" hold on!"

"I….I can't…."

"Come on you can do it!"

Nora saw on the side as the people were falling from the destroyed road what a horrible to end a life. She knew what was going to happen to her, her chances of survival were too low. She knew now her fate from the moment she fell she was going to fall with the rest of victims of the Purge although she felt like she didn't had any regrets in the end she fought to protect her family like she said and she was happy to die protecting them, her son and her husband she will always love them both. She looked at Snow who was trying everything he could to hold on to her and trying to bring her up, he wouldn't forgive himself if he lets her go.

He growled trying to hold the woman_" damn it I'm starting to lose my grip…."_

Nora smiled at him" please….bring them home."

The blond leader finally lost his grip letting her go" no!"

He saw the short haired woman falling into the deep hole along with other people leaving this world with them in death. He growled in anger as he got back up on the road ledge he felt terrible for what has happened it was his fault he knew it well, however right now Nora's words were still in his head since they were her last words and it meant a lot to someone to get a chance to say any final words.

"Bring him home….bring who home?"

* * *

(Scene change)

"No mommmmm!" shouted a heart broken Hope.

The teen along with other half of the people were on a sky rail a few miles away but they could see clearly what was going on. Every single person watched in horror and shocked as they saw everyone falling into the bottomless dark pit, others were crying for tem and most because they had loved ones over there in which one of them was Hope. The teen has finally removed his hooded cloak revealing his face and appearance he had silver hair with green eyes his outfit consists of short sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green scarf over his black shirt and black gloves with white palms. Deep green pants a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg and light green shoes.

Tears filled his eyes as he watched his mother plunged to her death along with the rest of the Purge victims he finally broke down it was too much for him bare. He fell on his knees sobbing feeling the horrible pain of losing a loved one, a family member the person who raised him. He felt a pair of arms touched his shoulder it was Vanille the young girl he knelt beside him trying to give him some comfort she was also shocked to what just happened but she was being strong, trying to move on for everyone's sake. Right now the silver haired teen needed her support more than anyone her expression showed a lot of concern and pain perhaps she also knew the pain of losing someone very precious.

Not too far from them Seiryu stood in shock and in awe he could still hear the voices of everyone as they screamed to their doom. They were all ringing in his ear like loud bells he flinched as he was getting injured lowering his head they screaming agony not stopping until they will die for falling for too long in a endless hole. It was too painful for him just when he was expecting that he will find a way out of her along with all of the passengers of the train, he felt like he has failed them since most were counting on him to provide them survival. For a moment he felt anger towards Snow he knew something like this was going to happen for acting so carelessly and reckless, yet the NORA leader didn't seemed to care at all. But also he knew mostly wasn't his fault but the people that chose to follow him making the decision on their own free will, they should have seen this coming.

He felt worse when he thought about Nora Hope's mother the woman was truly a wonderful person that wanted what was best for her family. He remembered her last words the reason why she was willing to die for, protecting his family Hope was her reason to fight of course he thought about her husband. Somehow he felt like she didn't had any regrets the moment she took one of the rifle's Snow offered it's like she chose to die for them without looking back, doing something like that takes a lot of courage. He realized the painful path that has been given to her son it will take a lot of time for Hope to get over this and move on, this kind of situation was never easy to anyone especially to a boy who was in his middle teens. He went to him while Vanille was still trying to comfort him, so far it wasn't helping.

"Mom no it can't be true" Hope was still sobbing.

"It's all right everything will be fine" Vanille pulled him closer she did as much as she could to make him feel better, although it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hope" Seiryu finally replied.

The silver haired teen didn't replied he kept on sobbing he was still been hold by the girl who was looking at him with so much pity and concern. The drifter knew how cruel this world really is they are ruled by the Fal'Cie and the Sanctum and if they didn't go by their rules the consequences are severe, this was a prime example. They suspected these people have been infected by Pulse and now they were paying the price with their lives in the Purge, they only covered it up by saying they were being exile to Pulsian territory to prevent causing too much fear in them when they were already afraid just by going to such territory. He wanted to stay and comfort Hope but he couldn't he was worried for the woman that saved them at the Purge train, he was concerned for Lightning. He felt like he needed to repay her for helping them even if she looked like she could take care of herself, she was no ordinary soldier he knew that already. He gazed at the remaining people they were obviously scared and after witnessing what happened to the others they were feeling worst.

He looked around there was no sign of the rest of NORA the probably left to back Snow up after watching the road getting destroyed by the warmechs, the rest of the people were unprotected if PSICOM decides to show up again. If he leaves now who knows if they will be in danger was he willing to risk it he's already sharing his burden of the deaths of so many innocent people in his head, did he needed to share more guilt about what might happen next. He erased the thoughts he didn't wanted anyone dying but he hoped the group from NORA arrives soon although the group was young, foolish and reckless they had spirit and they can take of themselves putting up a decent fight. He finally made up his mind as he started walking out before Vanille saw him while she was still holding Hope.

"Where are you going?"

"There's somewhere I need to be you guys stay put."

"Okay…."

"Vanille take care of him."

She nodded as the drifter walked off he already had something else in mind, a debt to repay. She let Hope go by now he has stopped sobbing she finally took off her cloak revealing her appearance. Vanille has bright red hair tied in curl pig tails with striking green eyes both of her ears are pierced adorned with silver hoop earrings. She was wearing a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots she also wears uses a fur pelt around her waist. Her wrists are adorned with various bracelets, and she wears three breaded necklace, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. She looked at the silver haired teen and agreed to take care of him fulfilling Seiryu's request, while silently wishing him luck wherever he was going.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: above the Hanging Edge bridge carrier)

Inside the PSICOM carrier that was carrying the large relic of the Vestige two wardens have entered the bridge area where there were two enforces operating the large ship, there was also an enforcer with an insignia of PSICOM it was obviously a sign that he was of high rank. They two wardens have been called due to hear the progress of their mission in infiltrating the Purge victims, things weren't looking pretty with the high ops of the military unit after hearing of the attack on the train. The two wardens gave a salute to their superior as he nodded.

"At ease report…."

"Sir we found the Purge civilians and engaged them in combat it wasn't easy somehow they have gotten their hands of some of our weaponry becoming hostiles, however we have fixed the problem our warmechs have successfully destroyed one of the roads of the Hanging Edge everyone ended up falling to the pit below, most likely they're all eliminated."

"Good is that all?"

"There's still more of them and we are currently on high alert search for them, I assure you that we will find them they can't hide from us for too long" replied the second warden.

"Take any means necessary to find them all civilians from the Purge must be eliminated at all cost."

"Yes sir!"

"That will be all return to your posts."

"Sir!"

Once they left the PSICOM lieutenant went to the window gazing at the Hanging Edge he was only concerned for the huge thing the carrier was carrying_" we can't start the Vestige operation if the Purge is not done…."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: The Pulse Vestige House of stairs)

Snow was walking the large hall way searching for his beloved, after the failed mission at the Hanging Edge his gang members brought him one of PSICOM vehicles to use to get here. His fiancée was the only thing in his mind he promised he will always be by her side and protect her he seemed to have failed on another promise like taking care of the people that got killed during the road incident. He truly felt guilty about everything his beloved, the civilians from the Purge, Nora he felt like it was his entire fault he only needed to blame himself. Whenever these kinds of situations happens he will always put his tough guy act in order to forget the pain or the guilt, it's what he does in order to move on and live through it. Right now he needed to focus on finding his fiancée because he had no intention in failing her again, not now or ever.

"_**Relax Snow there was nothing you could do those PSICOM bastards are always playing unfair" Maqui said trying to cheer him after the incident with the people.**_

"_**Stop mopping around that's not like you aren't you forgetting that you're a hero?" Gadot said.**_

"_**Try to move on remember that you have to rescue Serah" Lebreau said.**_

"_**As our leader you should show some positive attitude" replied Yuj.**_

"_I promise I will fix these I will make things right" _he looked towards the hallway_" hang on your hero is coming to save you…."_

"Serah!" he shouted as loud as he could so it was heard throughout the entire place.

He watched two Pantherons heading his way" not the exact the reply I was expecting."

He tightened his fists getting into his fighting stance at the two bio weapons" fine bring it!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Pulse vestige Sacrarium)

Hope and Vanille were wandering the large expanded hall after the ship they stole from NORA which it didn't belonged to the gang in the first but PSICOM, they have chose to follow Snow here. Vanille suggested that they weren't safe were they were so they ended up coming here however Hope only had in mind was to meet up with the gang leader. After what happened to his mother and the rest of the Purge victims he felt anger towards the tall blond and most of all hatred for him, he couldn't forgive him for what he did. It was his fault she died her life was hanging in the balance, her life was in his hands and he chose to end it instead of saving it. Just thinking about him made him angry he wanted to face him and probably give him a piece of his mind.

Although he was angry with Snow he was also scared, coming here he wasn't expecting to meet monsters in this place. He wasn't much of a fighter the only thing he had to use as a weapon was the boomerang his mother Nora gave him for his twelve birthday, which now it has become his memento. It turned out the red haired girl accompanying him didn't looked like a fighter either the only thing she had for a weapon was a rod with what it looked like deer horns on the front and it can also shoot releasing wires to attack. Luckily for the two teens the monsters in this area were very weak not worth a challenge, they were above average in strength so they had no problem fighting them. The Scandroids were the weakest of the bunch they can be taken out in one shot and the Pantherons were a little tougher than they but they could still taken down with a couple of attacks.

"Come on I think there must be a way out of here" replied the red haired girl in a cheery tone walking ahead of him.

He nodded following her not to eager or cheery like her but he noticed something about Vanille. She took the directions they needed to take not to mention that her weapon was here like she was keeping in it in the Vestige it made him wonder if she has been here before. So far they were able to gain an advantage against the monster by catching them off guard making the fights very easy, he couldn't get the thought from his mind.

"_She seems to know this place well…."_

"Look there's a door at the end it must be a way out!"

"It it takes us to Snow, then the better to go there" he replied showing some of his stored anger for the tall blond.

"Serah!" the voice was heard loud throughout the chamber.

"Did you hear that?" asked Vanille.

Hope's green eyes glared" it's Snow come on."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Pulse Vestige Ambulatory)

Lightning and Sazh were walking a long hallway things have gone quite smoothly since they entered the Vestige, a couple of enemy encounters but nothing they could handle they were easy to beat. Especially to Lightning to her they were just target practice compare to the enemies she has fought in her years of experience as a soldier it was a breeze to her. She walk ahead leading the journey her mind was only on finding her sister Serah nothing else she could care less about this place or the Fal'Cie for the matter, her younger sister was the only thing important to her that matters the most. Without holding anything back she walked ahead she could see in the distance that there were more monsters ahead this time there military units from PSICOM nothing she can handle, there was a Pantheron and a mechanical unit Myrmidon.

She suddenly stopped while the afro haired man looked at her" what's wrong?"

"Quiet" she scolded her clear blue eyes gazing both sides.

Sazh just looked everywhere probably thinking she must have heard something" I don't hear anything you must be hearing things."

She grabbed her gun blade from her sheath her eyes glaring" we're not alone…."

"What?"

In a swift move the pink haired soldier moved her gun blade behind only to be blocked shocking her_" what?"_

The afro haired pilot was shocked at the site as well the pink haired soldier gazed at the person blocking her attack. Her clear blue eyes gazed at Seiryu who has unsheathed his blade slightly to blocked her weapon she quickly did a back stepped holding her gun blade firmly ready to have a battle with the stranger, however as she looked at him he wasn't wearing a military uniform that belongs to PSICOM at all.

"_My attack was flawless and he blocked it just like that, who is he….?"_

"My apologies if I startled you I didn't mean it, I was following you two for a while so you're reaction is very understandable" replied the drifter.

"Who are you?" Lightning kept her tone sharp she didn't trusted him especially if he was following her.

"I'm here to repay a debt to you I was aboard the Purge train so I if it's all right with you I would like to lend you my aid."

"I don't need your help" her eyes were still fixed on him.

"He doesn't look like he's with PSICOM maybe he should tag along too, who knows what other things we'll encounter here this place just gives me the creeps" Sazh said.

"I told you there are no we in this you're here on your own accord I didn't make you come here."

"Please there is no need to argue I will help you in any way I can you have my word" Seiryu gave a smile.

"I work alone" she also stared at the afro haired pilot.

"I don't want to sound rude but you should show some appreciation I warned you back at the train of the incoming PSICOM soldier. So in a way I saved your life perhaps you should consider my help in return."

She stood quiet remembering that time" you didn't helped me at all I was well aware he was coming…."

"_Really….?" _The drifter felt amused by her answer.

Lightning felt proud and stubborn she didn't wanted to show any weaknesses it was the reason why she lied to Seiryu she actually let her guard down back then, if it wasn't for him she would have gotten shot and probably die.

"_Boy she's really a piece of work talk about stubborn."_

"How about you accept my help and I stick with you for a while and if you don't like having me around then I will leave no questions ask?"

The pink haired soldier growled feeling frustrated" I don't have time for this."

"Come on and let him come with us. You told me you want to save your sister and the more people you have helping you the better the chances you'll be able to save her right?" replied the dark skinned man.

"_She wants to save her sister?" _the new information has gotten Seiryu's interest.

She walked ahead not looking at any of them" whatever…."

"I think that means a yes" Sazh said to the drifter.

"I think you're right" Seiryu smiled in amusement.

They started walking following the pink haired soldier while she wasn't a happy camper. Now she had more people getting in her slowing her down on her goal to save Serah. Although she was in thought for a moment what Sazh said was true the more she had people accompanying the better the chances she will be able to find her sister, it wasn't such a bad idea. She gave a quick glance at the two men behind her since they were here might as well give them some use in her search. However her eyes were on the new member remembering that he was quick enough to block her attack just at first glance he was no ordinary fighter this was a bonus in her search for Serah it seems. They stopped when they saw the Pantheron and the Myrmidon not too far from them but the two enemies reacted seeing them.

"We're spotted…." The pink haired soldier unsheathed her gun blade.

"Man here we go again" Sazh reached for his pistols.

Lightning looked at the drifter from the corner of her eye" prove yourself useful then…."

"Hope you can use that sword of yours" replied the afro haired pilot.

"Don't worry about me I can use it just fine" Seiryu finally unsheathed his katana ready for combat.

Sazh shoot a couple of rounds at the charging Pantheron while Lightning used blitz it was enough to kill the bio weapon. They never realized that the Myrmidon has lost one of its mechanical arms their eyes widened when the military weapon lost its second arm before it was cut in half something they had never seen in their entire lives. The pink haired soldier was shocked to see such sight she remembered she fought a Myrmidon back at the Hanging Edge and it took a lot of her attacks to finally beat it, she didn't added that the afro haired man helped her beat it. As for Sazh well he had his mouth wide open and it looked like his jaw was about to hit the floor, he blinked and the fight was over in seconds. They saw as the drifter sheathed his sword back looking at them with a smile.

'_It's not possible….his speed is inhuman and his strength that Myrmidon is not easy to beat like other units from PSICOM."_

"_What just happened, kid just pulled a magic trick and the enemy was already defeated?" _The dark skinned man was still shocked.

"Am I useful enough for you?"

"Not bad" was her only reply as she walked passed him.

"Not bad I'll say damn you sliced off that thing like it was made of paper."

The pink haired soldier wanted to ask his name but Serah has once again entered her mind as her main concern and focus, introductions will have to wait for now. First she will rescue her sister then she will ask for his name the drifter has really caught her attention after watching him fight once she could tell he was no ordinary person, the thought that he was a soldier entered her mind and that he could be related to PSICOM or even the Sanctum. Only high ranking soldiers might fight like him or perhaps not even close, for now she will remain her attention on her sister before focusing on her new uninvited companion.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: The Pulse Vestige Oblatorium)

Hope and Vanille have reached deeper into the Vestige after defeating more easy enemies, but things have gotten a little complicated. As they headed to a couple of stairs they have been greeted down by a couple of monsters who looked completely different than the ones they have beaten so far. Their bodies were blue and they moved so strangely like they were shaking with each step they took, they were definitely not human at all. The silver haired teen was scared he wasn't nervous when they were fighting the less scary and weaker enemies from previously, but this ones he had a bad feeling about them in addition that they were a large number of them.

"What are they?"

"_Cieth…."_ Vanille's green eyes were on the creatures before them she knew exactly what they were.

"We can't fight them there's too many of them."

A couple of ghouls were about to get close to them when suddenly Snow jumped in front of the two getting ready to fight them. Hope wasn't in the least happy when he saw the gang leader especially when he was going to help them, when he should feel relief that someone has come to give them a hand. Vanille showed more gratitude that he has come to help them they knew they stand a chance now she took off her binding rod while Hope took his boomerang and Snow his gloved fists. The tall blond punched one ghoul sending in it flying hard to the ground while Hope has hit a couple with his boomerang along Vanille who used the wires from her rod. The group has defeated four of them ghouls but more of them stood in their way, it will take them a while before they could get rid of them. Usually Snow would say that hero's never run for a fight but finding Serah was more important, so this time he will have to make an exception.

"Come on let's keep going ahead they move slowly we can out run them."

The two teens nodded as they followed him straight ahead leaving the group of ghouls since they weren't the running type giving them the chance to escape. Hope wasn't happy that he had to follow the tall blond around having a grudge of hatred for him it wasn't right to be with the same person that murdered your mother at least that's how he saw it. For now since he knew they needed to get to safety he chose to follow him until they leave this place, once they're safe he will give the NORA leader a piece of his mind.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Pulse Vestige Anima's throne)

Lightning could tell that she was close to Serah's location because they chamber they were in had a lot of enemies, it was filled with Cieth. Ghouls as well as the bigger and stronger Ghals and the flying type Wight the three members have already engaged battle with these types of creatures as they were climbing the stairs. The Ghouls and Wight were easy to dispatch but the Ghals were stronger and took the pink haired soldier a lot of hits to defeat, however with her new member Seiryu they were easily defeated by two hits. Sazh was impressed at his skill level to take stronger monsters down so easily while the former guardian corps sergeant was staring at him with some curiosity in her clear blue eyes. She knew he wasn't normal to have such a high skill level with the way he fights and the way he uses his sword, there was something about him. They climbed another set of stairs as they took down more of the Cieth creatures.

Her clear blue eyes widened as she gazed straight ahead to see a familiar figure in the distance she quickly ran at her. Sazh followed her with the drifter as he took a long look at the unconscious girl she seemed to be around eighteen with the same colored pink hair as Lightning tied on a ponytail on the left side of her head, much like the pink haired soldier ties her hair on her left shoulder. She was wearing a red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a while sleeveless dress shirt a semi transparent pink sweeper in the same style, black thigh highs, ivory ankle boots and a bandage on her left bicep but this last was slightly down. The afro haired pilot didn't had to be told that this girl was her sister since she looked a lot like her in appearance, the pink haired soldier took her in her arms checking from any pulse she looked worried sick, her eyes were showing so much emotion.

"Serah it's me…." Her tone was soft nothing compared to how she usually talks but the younger girl didn't reply she checked her pulse and felt so relief to know she was still breathing and alive.

Seiryu was surprised at her tone so far she has heard her talking so harshly and cold like she was a cruel person but now it was completely different. Her tone was so much of concern that it has taken him back a bit not thinking that she will act with so much emotion, however this girl is she must be very important and precious to her. It quickly hit him that she must be her sister the person she has been looking for a while, it made him feel happy and relief that he helped her find her.

Sazh however changed his happy expression when he noticed something on the unconscious girl where the bandage on her left bicep was exposed something that made him feel scared.

Lightning felt the tension rising as she looked at the dark skinned pilot" what….?"

"That's a Pulse Fal'Cie brand mark she's an I'Cieth."

"I already told you that" she slightly raised her voice she did tell him about her sister's curse back at the Hanging Edge.

"_What her sister is an I'Cieth?" _the drifter was shocked at the revelation but he felt bad for the pink haired soldier she must be feeling terrible right now.

He slowly reached for his two pistols" Pulse's Fal'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon."

"So what you're going to try and kill her?" once again her sky blue eyes were showing so much emotion nothing like the usual Lightning.

The afro haired man sighed feeling sorry for her" look you know what will happen to her if she doesn't fulfill her focus?"

"Killing her isn't the answer" Seiryu finally spoke making the pink haired soldier looked at him" if you do go through with it you'll be no better than PSICOM and the Sanctum destroying lives like it meant nothing seeing humans as dispensable tools."

"But-"

The drifter cut him off" you do know that everyone that was going to be part of the Purge there's no one who isn't an I'Cieth and yet PSICOM were planning on killing them all?"

"What?" Sazh was shocked along with Lightning.

"_It can't be…." _thought the pink haired soldier.

"That's right exiling them to Pulse was nothing but a cover up to hide the truth, the Purge is killing everyone who have come in contact with a Pulse Fal'Cie to a random location outside of Cocoon. After that they will probably send their bodies to Pulse in order to hide any evidence of the massacre…."

"I….I can't believe this" Sazh was at loss of words.

The former guardian corps sergeant felt ashamed of herself to think she used to work for the Sanctum to find out that they are nothing but coldhearted murders, she hated that they would toy and throw away human lives like they were merely tools. She started feeling so much hatred for the organization especially when her sister has become a victim in all of this, she would never forgive them not as long as she lives. She tightened the hold on the unconscious Serah it was her main duty to protect her and she felt like she has failed her completely.

"It's painful to know but I witnessed it they were going to kill the passengers on the train without showing any mercy…."

"Man…." the afro haired man felt worst that he was thinking of killing the teenage girl.

"Serah!"

Everyone turned to see Snow, Hope and Vanille running to them. Seiryu wasn't happy to see the gang leader again after what happened back at the Hanging Edge with the Purge victims and Nora he was still feeling angry with him, he has warned him of the consequences his reckless behavior might cause and yet the blond didn't took his warning. Lightning was feeling the same way she has never approved of the idea of Snow being her sister's fiancée or even him for the matter, she highly believes he's a bad influence on her leading a bunch of childish and reckless gang like NORA. Seeing his face was the last thing she needed she wanted to calm down from all of this, not the other way around, she was feeling angrier and frustrated about his sister's fate, about the tall blond and now after finding out the truth of the Purge from the drifter.

Hope glared as soon as he saw Snow just looking at his face reminded him of that horrible memory when he let go of his mother and she fell to her doom. So much for one man who has done harm to him by taking away one of his most precious people from him, he let her go he was a murder and eventually he deserve to die. Revenge was the only thing he could think but with the way the tall NORA leader was staring at the unconscious girl known as Serah, then maybe it wasn't the right time or the place to waste his breath and anger on him. After all he was human he felt like it wasn't his business to linger to other's matters, for now he will stay quiet until the right time comes.

Snow knelt obviously in deep concern in front of the fallen girl while she was still in Lightning's arms" Serah wake up it's me."

The teenage girl didn't open her eyes but she reacted offering her hand smiling as she heard her fiancées sweet voice" is that my hero….?"

The blond smiled taking her hand" that's right it's me baby."

She opened her showing her sky blue eyes she noticed her sister was also present the smile didn't left her face" you're here too….I'm glad."

"Everything will be all right Serah" Lightning really hoped so but she was lying to herself everything wasn't all right, not as long as her sister bears the I'Cieth brand mark.

"Serah?" Snow felt so happy to see her again he really missed her so much the terrible memory when she was captured by the Fal'Cie returned to his mind.

She was still smiling" you can save us….save Cocoon."

"What?" Snow replied.

"Save Cocoon….is that your focus Serah?" for some reason the pink haired soldier was scared she had a bad feeling about this.

She didn't replied but the tall blond smiled to her" I will do it I will save Cocoon I'll save everyone you'll see."

Serah gave a warm smile hearing his words" thank you…."

They gasped when she was lifted into the air breaking her hold on her fiancée.

"Serah!" Snow shouted.

Lightning's bad feeling was getting worst by the minute" Serah!"

Everyone watched as the teenage girl started glowing in a white glow when it was finished the horrible has happened. It finally landed on the ground to Snow and Lightning's horror Serah has been turned into a crystal sharing the fate of some of the I'Cieth throughout the many centuries.

"No Serah…." Snow was shocked.

"When an I'Cieth fulfilled his or her focus they turn to crystal and gain the gift of eternal life" Hope said he knew about the legend from his mother.

"However if they fail in fulfilling it they turned into Cieth the creatures we fought recently" Seiryu finished for the silver haired teen.

"Serah…." The pink haired soldier was at a loss of words seeing her younger sister crystallized.

Sazh stood quiet watching everything with pity in his dark eyes he really felt sorry for both. He knew now that Lightning wasn't a bad person as she seemed seeing how much she cares for her sister. The fate of Serah can happen to someone else very precious to him he really feared for his life to never lose him the same way Lightning has lost her sister. As for Snow he didn't knew him but he could tell that he really cared for the now crystallized girl even love her that he was her fiancée.

Vanille like the afro haired man stood quiet since she arrived she was in deep thought with a lot of hurt in her green eyes, watching someone she once knew been turned into crystal. It was worst for her family and her husband to be all she could do is watched as they mourn at her crystallized figure.

"_Damn it" _Lightning tightened her fists in anger not shedding any tears for her sister.

Snow quickly got up walking to the front path ahead having an idea what was beyond the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sazh.

"Date with a Fal'Cie" replied the tall blond.

"Are you crazy that thing wants to chew us and spit us out it doesn't want to help us!" the afro haired pilot was shocked at his plan.

"That thing is responsible for Serah becoming an I'Cieth it must know how to change her back" Lightning replied as she went next to Snow as he nodded to her, she may not like him but at least she agrees on something they both cared for Serah.

"You two are unbelievable."

Seiryu went next to the pink haired soldier" I doubt asking it nicely will change its mind to change her back to normal, worst case scenario we might have to use force I'm coming too I still have a debt to repay you."

Lightning nodded while feeling grateful that he was still volunteering to help her, remembering his skills they were going to need all the man power they could get.

"We're coming too!" said Vanille as she went to the group she gave a glance at the silver haired teen.

Hope stood quiet as he walked to them not looking at Snow while the gang leader understood his reaction to be angry with him perfectly, but he was glad he chose to help him to save his fiancée.

Sazh was the only one left from the party as he sighed" man….fine we're probably asking for more than we can chew I don't like leaving things unfulfilled."

He went to the group as they gazed at the end of the hallway waiting for them was the dormant Fal'Cie that lies in the deepest end of the Vestige.

Snow took one final glance at his crystallized fiancée_" wait for me Serah I'll be back for you…."_

"Let's go!" Lightning said.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: PSICOM carrier above the Hanging Edge Cocoon's outside rim)

The PSICOM lieutenant arrived to the bridge facing the two operators of the carrier.

"Sir!"

"At eased you two we have new orders to begin the Vestige operation."

"But sir our forces haven't found the remaining Purge civilians yet?"

"Forget about that I've been given direct orders from Colonel Rosch to exterminate the Vestige, activate the detonators."

"Yes sir!"

"We also got reports that the hostiles that attacked the Purge train is aboard the vestige."

"That make things even better I get to kill two birds with one stone by destroying the Vestige I killed both the Fal'Cie and the hostiles."

The bomb detonators have been activated placed all over the Vestige, the countdown has begun.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Another chapter done and a little longer than previous ones I'm happy for that I hope you will all enjoy it. I'm going to start with the next chapter already so remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Cursed


	5. Cursed

Chapter 4 Cursed

Disclaimer: this is nothing new but I don't own FFXIII it rightfully belongs to square enix I only own the small things I will add in the story and the OC.

_Italics means thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

Previously….

Seiryu along with the Purge victims from Bodhum were caught by PSICOM and when things were going to get worse Snow the leader of the gang NORA shows up along with his gang taking care of the military units. The drifter didn't like his way of doing things since he's very reckless always going head first without thinking. Snow tried to convince the people to take up arms and fight against PSICOM even giving them weapons which Seiryu didn't fully approve of his choice. Not like where this was going the drifter decided to take the people who had no interest in been part of such unnecessary, since the Purge victims were just civilians and not military material. Nora ended up coming with the gang leader while she let her son Hope in the care of the drifter.

Meanwhile Lightning and Sazh were almost at the Vestige and after trying to convince her to tell her intentions for coming here she finally decides to talk. She told him she wants to go to the Vestige in order to rescue her younger sister Serah who is an l'Cie who was taken prisoner by the Fal'Cie that lies within the Vestige. Understanding how she was feeling the afro haired pilot chooses to help her in rescuing her. In another part of the Hanging Edge Snow and the civilians forces were fighting a large unit of PSICOM forces which it ended in tragedy as some warmechs end up destroying part of a road sending half of the Purged population into their deaths, Snow tried to save Nora after she saved his life from a warmech but it ended in failure and the woman fell to the bottomless pit along with everyone. Hope witnessed everything not too far away and was heartbroken cursing the gang leader's name having a grudge of hatred towards him.

At the Pulse Vestige Lightning and Sazh end up meeting Seiryu who the drifter offered his help towards the pink haired soldier in return for her help back at the Purge train. Lightning didn't want someone else accompanying her but she ended up agreeing, both her and Sazh were at awe when they witnessed his skills in combat. Meanwhile Snow, Hope and Vanille also arrived at the Vestige the gang leader like Lightning wanted to save her sister because Serah is his bride to be, Hope wanted to find Snow to unleash his anger on him while Vanille wanted to be safe from PSICOM or maybe there was something else. Finally Lightning and her group found Serah collapse in the hallway that leads to the Fal'Cie's chamber, shortly after Snow and everyone else arrived to their destination.

Serah wakes up happy to see both her fiancée and older sister and asked them that they can save Cocoon. Without even thinking about Snow agreed that he will save Cocoon and everyone he will do anything for her, it become worst when everyone witnessed her turning into a crystallize due that she has fulfilled her focus as an l'Cie. Without wasting any time Snow decided to visit the Fal'Cie in the Vestige with the goal to convince it to change Serah back to normal, Lightning obviously followed him along with Seiryu who wants to repay his debt to her Vanille and Hope agreed in helping them too, while Sazh was the last to decided not wanting to be left behind. Together the new party made their way into the depth of chamber as they were ready to face off the Fal'Cie with one purpose in mind to save Serah.

The story resumes….

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Pulse Vestige Anima's throne)

The group of seven people was walking the long hallway in the Vestige with the purpose to meet the Fal'Cie residing within the walls. Lightning, Snow, Seiryu, Sazh, Vanille and Hope were the brave souls that decided to meet with it in order to save Lightning's younger sister from been crystallized due that she fulfilled her focus as an l'Cie. Her focus was none other than to pass the message that they have to save Cocoon from destruction now she was granted eternal life as a crystal in which both Lightning and Snow refused of her to share such fate. They could see a large door ahead of them which they hoped what they were looking for right behind it; the door had the same brand mark of an l'Cie.

Lightning was more focus and determined than ever with only saving her sister in mind, once she thought she would do this alone but she never thought she will have company. She did expected to have Snow accompanying her as much as she dislikes him she knew it couldn't be avoided, the blond really cares for her sister although she still didn't approved of his engagement with her. Not someone like Sazh and two kids like Hope and Vanille the red headed girl, wasn't a child she was in her late teens but she did acted too cheery and carefree to look like a child. Sazh was someone she thought he was a nuisance always asking her so many questions but he still chose to help her, Hope she only saw him as someone who would slow her down and get in her way as well as Vanille. Seiryu since she has seen a first look at what he can do in battle she will choose him as someone to have as a potential partner, however it never crossed her mind due that saving Serah was more important.

Snow wanted to save his fiancée no questions ask and he has made up his mind, he was the first to suggest going after the Fal'Cie in a way to help Serah back to normal before her older sister. Sazh wanted to help someone in need he understood what it was like to lose someone precious to you, while Seiryu felt like he had an obligation to help the pink haired soldier to repay the debt of her help back at the Purge train. Hope wanted to help because he thought it was the right thing to do his mother taught him to always help those in need, that's what he was doing but thinking about her words made him think about her and the fact that she was next to her murderer. Vanille was also feeling the same way in doing the right thing, but maybe she had another reason to help the pink haired soldier.

They finally reached the door with the brand mark engraved which they were surprised it suddenly reacted. The brand suddenly changed looking into an eye and the door opened, some of the group was already feeling unsure or scared about the door opening just like that. It felt like it was expecting them. They didn't thought about it anymore as they entered the chamber it was dark, darker than any region in the Vestige. They walked a few more steps noticing something in front of them, in the middle of the chamber there was something that looked like a monster resembling a machine with mechanical arms. Seiryu felt the power emitting from the being he already had an idea what it was, to possess such strength he also noticed something odd about it.

"What is that?" asked Hope.

"_Anima…." _Vanille was staring at the being.

"Is that…." Sazh paused.

"The Pulse Fal'Cie" Seiryu finished for the afro haired pilot.

Snow faced the large being" you got what you wanted you gave Serah a focus and now she fulfilled it now bring her back!"

The Fal'Cie didn't reply as the tall blond was starting to grow desperate enough to get on his knees and beg" please bring her back I…. take me instead I'll be the l'Cie just change her back to normal."

"_Wait the Fal'Cie it's…." _The drifter finally realized what was going on.

Lightning felt some pity for the gang leader she unsheathed her gun blade facing the Fal'Cie" like this thing would care what we want."

"Actually I doubt it can hear your pleas Snow" Seiryu said everyone looking at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sazh.

"It's sleeping…."

"What?" Hope replied.

"It's resting….?" Snow said.

"You're serious?" the pink haired soldier didn't believe him.

"I'm positive I can feel its energy but it's not reacting in a usual matter, it looks like it might have been sleeping for a long time."

"_How….how can he do that?" _Vanille was starting at the drifter with wonder and a lot of curiosity in her eyes.

"Wait a minute the Pulse Fal'Cie was found in this Vestige dormant so it's still resting even to this very day?" replied the dark skinned man.

"Looks like it" said the drifter.

"If it was resting all along then no one was at risk of being contaminated or becoming an l'Cie the Purge was for nothing" Hope said with some anger if there was no such thing as the Purge he would have been in Cocoon with his alive mother.

"_But it took Serah back then so how can it be resting….?"_ The tall blond remembered the day when the Fal'Cie captured his fiancée while the Sanctum was moving the Vestige away from Bodhum.

"Not quite even if it has been sleeping Fal'Cie magical powers can spread and affect any living things near it, at least that's what I think" said Vanille.

"We don't have time for this we need to save Serah" Snow said getting up looking at the being.

Lightning was still holding her gun blade" time for a rude wakeup call…."

She charged at it hitting the Fal'Cie with her weapon however it didn't harm it, she growled continuing her assault on the mechanical being showing all kinds of emotions anger, frustration was among them.

"_Lightning?"_ thought Seiryu.

"Stop this crazy thing you're not hurting it" Sazh said trying to calm the former soldier down.

"I'm doing this for Serah!"

Snow grinned tightening his fists" right let's show these thing what we're made off."

Suddenly they whole ground was shaken as they heard the sounds of explosions coming from outside of the chamber they were all alarmed by the loud noises. Each of them we're already thinking the worst that was going to happen.

"What was that?" asked Hope.

"Is the Vestige under attack?" replied Snow.

"Looks like PSICOM has chosen to destroy this place must be part of their Purge cover up" Seiryu said.

"So they never intended to send the Vestige to Pulse from the beginning?" said the afro haired pilot.

"I'm afraid so…."

Vanille gasped staring ahead" everyone?"

The group turned to see that that the Fal'Cie was wide awake it was mechanical arms were moving as his face was revealed to them. Anima stared at them the right side of his face was covered after so many centuries he has finally woke up from his long slumber, yet no one couldn't tell if it was angry or not. The group was shocked probably because it was the first time they staring at a Fal'Cie so close face to face namely Sazh, Hope and Seiryu.

"The explosion must have woken it up" said the silver haired teen.

"No kidding" replied Lightning.

"Now's our chance to use force" Snow said.

"We don't have too much time it won't be long before this whole place goes down thanks to PSICOM" said the drifter.

"How about we negotiate first?" asked Sazh he was still with the decision not to fight it.

"This thing doesn't care about reasoning, it's responsible for marking Serah which means we have to defeat it in order to bring her back" the pink haired soldier was ready to fight.

"I'm with you" the gang leader got next to her.

"So much for trying talking to it" the afro haired man took his pistols.

"You two stay there and let us handle this!" Seiryu said to Hope and Vanille.

They nodded as they stood back both could fight but so far they have only fought weak monsters that wasn't much of a challenge. Vanille knew it wasn't the right time and they would probably get in the way she looked at Hope and he was looking nervous there was no way he will be able to fight something as strong as a Fal'Cie, he wasn't going to last since he wasn't an experienced fighter.

Anima attacked with his manipulators as they dodged them Lightning made a couple of quick slash while Snow threw his strongest punch on the front of Fal'Cie. Sazh was shooting a barrage of rounds with his pistols while Seiryu made a quick slash on the front as well. The pink haired soldier made a back step changing her weapon and shooting a couple of rounds, the effects of the attacks was hurting the Fal'Cie so it seemed. It started to get difficult dodging the manipulators since they needed to be quick in their feet the afro haired pilot was having some trouble moving a lot to dodge them, knowing he will be a goner if her gets hit the mechanical arms. Snow was fighting endlessly dodging and punching as much as he could while Lightning was resuming her endless assault. Seiryu sensed one of the manipulators heading to the pink haired soldier and he moved her out of the way into safety, which startled her.

She realized he had saved her life again she was too busy fighting the Fal'Cie that she didn't got the time to get upset or scold him for getting in the way, or even thank him. While resuming their fight the former guardian corps sergeant was staring at the mechanical manipulators realizing that Anima hasn't release any attacks from his body it was obvious that the arms are weapons. It was pretty clear what it was needed to be done, if they followed this they will have the advantage in the battle.

"Attack the arms first!"

The three male heard her and immediately changed their attacks on the manipulators. Seiryu sheathed her sword and charged the right manipulator with a powerful quick draw destroying in it instantly while Snow and Sazh attacked the left one. With some help from Lightning they destroyed both mechanical arms leaving the Pulse Fal'Cie completely defenseless they have chosen to go all out. The pink haired soldier increased her assault with her blade the same with the drifter and the other two members of the group. While they were on the attack Anima has wasted no time healing its manipulators making everyone increased their attacks, but it was too late the mechanical arms were healed ready to attack again just when the Fal'Cie has taken a lot of damage.

"_Not going to happen"_ Seiryu sheathed his sword once again.

He went into a crouching stance as he performed a deadly attack strong enough to destroy the two manipulators quickly giving them the necessary time to finish it off. The Fal'Cie looked hurt it was now or never to unleash a full relentless assault Lightning and Seiryu took the lead slashing in it while she changed her weapon firing more rounds, Snow has throw a grenade while Sazh fire more rounds. The combinations of the attacks has taken its toll as Anima shouted in agony the attacks from the group have really hurt it they have done it achieving a victory over the Pulse Fal'Cie. Hope and Vanille were glad that they have triumphed over however the red haired girl knew the truth that Serah wasn't going to return to normal by defeating the Fal'Cie which she kept quiet.

The entire chamber was shaking up due that it was collapsing PSICOM has already activated the detonators to destroy the Vestige they never had any intention in moving it to Pulse. Destroying it along with the Fal'Cie was their true intention from the start everyone was trying to leave they probably didn't had enough time to escape before everything collapses burying them in the future rubble. Suddenly Anima has made a loud growl releasing a lot of tentacles hitting everyone it stabbed Lightning on her left breast, while Snow was hit left forearm, Sazh was hit on his chest, Hope on his left wrist and Seiryu on his right shoulder. A soon as they came to contact with them they saw a vision of a monster attack a familiar city. However the tentacle that hit Seiryu backed away when it hit the drifter's shoulder he suddenly felt something entering his mind and maybe he was imagining things, or so he thought.

"_Can you hear me….?"_

Seiryu was shocked hearing the voice in his mind_" what who are you?"_

"_My name is Anima I'm the Fal'Cie you and your companions were fighting."_

The drifter remained calm although he feared the obvious_" are you going to kill me?"_

"_No…"_

"_I figure if you're taking your time to speak to me telepathy…."_

"_Yet you're not shocked by it."_

"_Let's just say this isn't the first time I have experienced this." _

"_I see then there is no need for further explanations I have chosen to speak to you in order to grant me my final wish."_

"_That's right the Vestige is about to be destroy and we….it seems we won't be able to survive after all this can't happen not now I can't die until I find her…."_

"_You're mistaken I won't survive the destruction, however I will use the remaining of my power in order to send you and your companions to safety it's my final will."_

"_Since you'll be doing such sacrifice just for me and everyone else I will grant whatever your last wish may be."_

"_May I ask for your name?"_

"_Seiryu Cerbiros…."_

"_Very well hear me I have marked your companions with my brand they are l'Cie. Seiryu Cerbiros I ask of you to help them fulfill their focus."_

"_Focus….?"_

"_Stop the Cocoon Fal'Cie they have to be stop their plan will never succeed it will only cost more human lives like in the past wars…."_

"_I promise the Fal'Cie will be stop you have my word."_

Anima told him one more piece of information but he couldn't hear his words due that everything around him including everyone from the group have turned black, like death has taken a hold on them.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: above the Hanging Edge)

The Vestige was destroyed in a large explosion that sent a lot of debris and smoke throughout the entire area it started falling in the dark pit, now one of the Sanctum's have been fulfilled. The PSICOM carrier has was above leaving in time to let go of what was once the ancient relic the lieutenant was grinning at the sight that was one thing done now they have another thing to do he turned to his two operators.

"_One thing less to worry about…."_

"Contact our forces tell them to resume their search for the Purge victims we can't let them escape."

"Yes sir!"

"Also sent a couple of our units to scout the lower region at Lake Bresha just in case we can't always be too sure…."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

(Scene change)

The rest of the gang of NORA were riding on a large PSICOM hover carrier they have managed to steal as they have used it to take the remaining people from the Purge in a attempt to take them all back to Cocoon. Gadot was currently driving the vehicle while Yuj was on the passenger seat the rest we're on the back. Maqui was seated next to Lebreau both teens were watching in the distance as they saw the destruction of what was once known as the Budhom Vestige falling into the dark pit some of them grew worried because their leader went there in order to save Serah while others remained positive, but they couldn't shake the feeling or the possibility.

"They just destroyed the Vestige" Lebreau said.

"Snow was there…." Maqui said lowering his head.

"Hey I'm not going to allow that kind of attitude here" Gadot said not wanting the member to think negative.

"It will be fine Maqui Snow is all right" replied Lebreau.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Lake Bresha the water stilled)

Everyone has opened their eyes as they realized they were still alive, last thing they remembered was about to meet their deaths at the Vestige. They slowly got up gazing around at their surroundings they were in a place which was completely crystallized everywhere they looked it was full of crystal it looked like it was frozen. In the distance they were able to see a familiar sight. Buried in crystal they recognized the Vestige the sight shocked them which it was barely recognizable at all they finally they composed themselves looking around the new place.

"Where are we?" asked Hope.

"_This place feels similar yet it feels different" _thought Seiryu.

"This looks like Lake Bresha" Sazh said recognizing the area.

"What?" Snow was shocked that they were actually here.

"Did we fell from the Vestige?" Vanille said.

"How should I know I just woke up?" Lightning said rudely.

"Lake Bresha we're actually here?" replied the drifter.

"But it looks different" Snow was looking.

"It's been completely turned into crystal" added Hope.

"_That explains why it feels different it must have been done by the last remaining of Anima's power" _the drifter started remembering what the Pulse Fal'Cie told him.

"_Anima has marked them they won't take the news lightly…."_

Snow was the first to noticed the brand mark on his forearm" what I'm an l'Cie?"

"You what?" Sazh noticed the mark on his chest" no this must be a nightmare one bad nightmare."

Hope was horrified when he saw his brand mark on his wrist" I'm an l'Cie too…."

Lightning remembered what happened at the Vestige when they were fighting Anima_" that Fal'Cie attacked us then I…."_

She touched her chest where her left breast was located she could feel it the new power emitting within her, she was well aware that she had a brand mark too.

"You're all l'Cie too" Vanille said looking at them.

"You too?" Snow asked.

The red haired girl nodded as she touched her left thigh showing her mark lifting her skirt a little" right here…."

Sieryu was confused hearing that_" that's strange I was already sensing a great power within her I thought she was an l'Cie from the start I don't think Anima marked her like everyone else…."_

"And you?" asked Lightning looking at the drifter.

He pointed to his right shoulder" I've been marked here…."

Suddenly a Ghast came at them causing everyone to gasp it came charging at Snow.

"Look out!" the drifter already sensed it coming for a while.

The blond attacked the Cieth only to shot fire from his hand hitting the creature it growled because it got hurt by the attack. Everyone was surprised by the sight even Lightning so far they haven't seen the NORA leader attack like that he was always using his fist they never known he had that kind of power. Snow was more surprised he never thought he would use a fire attack because all of his attacks were always physical, but it wasn't over the Ghast was still alive as it started casting an attack.

"You just used magic…." Hope said.

"Watch it that thing is attacking again!" Sazh used his pistols and instead of shooting bullets it released an air blast hitting the Cieth.

He was shocked looking at his pistols_" holy….I can use magic too."_

Lightning took her gun blade and released lightning from her hand hitting the Ghast now she was completely sure she was an l'Cie.

The drifter slashed the creature with his sword cutting it in half killing it before it vanished, he sheathed the blade sensing the power coming from the group_" this is part of being an I'Cie it seems…."_

"What's going on how come we can use magic?" Snow said.

"That's what being an I'Cie is all about" Vanille replied as everyone looked at her" once marked an l'Cie gains special powers or abilities, the ability to use magic is one of them…."

"_Great as having Serah crystallized wasn't enough" _thought Lightning not sounding in the least happy.

The group stood quiet for a while they were thought realizing the horrible truth they have been marked by a Pulse Fal'Cie they have become l'Cie. Realizing the truth they were scared knowing that l'Cie is the enemies of Cocoon just like the Fal'Cie from Pulse they were now a threat or danger to their own home, they knew it now they are going to get hunted down by PSICOM and the Sanctum.

Some fell into fear and despair mainly Hope and Sazh not wanting to become they have never asked to shared such a terrible fate, the afro haired pilot was thinking about someone close to him who was also sharing the same fate. They have become tools for the Fal'Cie to do their bidding with no choice or no questions ask, they have been forever cursed.

Lightning didn't said a word but her expression said enough that she was upset with all of this, she hated herself for thinking that killing the Fal'Cie Anima would help her sister change back from her crystal stasis.

Vanille just stood silent feeling sorry for all of them the least she wanted was for everyone to share the same fate she fears and curses secretly. The same fate she has experienced a lot of grief it was something she has been living in regret and been trying to avoid for so long.

Seiryu felt pity for everyone present_" this is going to take some getting used to and it won't be a pleasant experience for any of us."_

Sazh finally broke down" the Fal'Cie has cursed us all!"

"No why I didn't want this I don't want to be an l'Cie I don't want any of this" Hope said falling to his knees.

"Suck it in whining about it isn't going to make a difference" replied Lightning harshly although she was really upset with this bad turn of events.

Snow finally realized something important" wait where is Serah?"

The pink haired soldier reacted looking around her the crystallized form of her sister was nowhere in sight" she's not here…."

"Maybe she's elsewhere" added the tall blond not wanting to think the worst he was still holding with the idea that he was an l'Cie like his fiancée.

"_Maybe….I'm sure Anima must have send her to safety like us before the Vestige exploded" _thought the drifter.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sazh.

"We need to find Serah" replied the gang leader while Lightning nodded in agreement.

"But what about us being turned into l'Cie we don't have a choice in the matter now?" asked Seiryu.

"That's right once an l'Cie has been marked it doesn't have a choice but to fulfill the focus that was given to him or her" Vanille said.

"Okay so what's our focus?" the afro haired pilot said.

"How do we even know that we have a focus to fulfill in the first place? Hope asked.

"You're supposed to have some small vision that will give you a clue of it" replied the red haired girl.

"A vision….?" Seiryu was in thought.

"Did we even have one? said Snow.

"Ragnarok" Seiryu said as everyone looked at him.

"Wait you saw it too?" asked Sazh.

"I did too" Hope said.

"Did we all just have the same vision?" said Snow.

"So it seems if we all had the same vision of Ragnarok then it could mean, that our focus is resolve around it" replied the drifter.

The dark skinned man was shocked knowing the creature was of pure evil and brings nothing but destruction" then that means our focus is to destroy Cocoon."

"If it involves Ragnarok then perhaps" added the dark haired man but of course he knew their focus from Anima which it was basically the same thing.

"We have to destroy Cocoon?" the silver haired teen lowered his head feeling worst than before.

"For now….that is likeable" Seiryu said.

The group stood quiet just from their expressions none of them wanted such thing. Their home is Cocoon they would never do something to destroy it where their friends and families were located, it was impossible for any of them to try and destroy the beautiful human paradise. Eventually if that was their focus then they were really the planet's enemies the Sanctum will come after them, that seemed to be inevitable if they choose to fulfill their focus.

Snow suddenly smiled wanting to cheer everyone up" no save Cocoon."

"What?" Hope said.

"Our focus is to save Cocoon."

"Your pulling straws son, Pulse Fal'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon if we were turned to l'Cie by one of them then that means that our focus must be the destruction of Cocoon" Sazh said.

"What makes you think that our focus is to save Cocoon?" asked Seiryu.

"Serah" the blond smiled while Lightning reacted hearing her sister's name" she asked us to save Cocoon and she turned into crystal that means that her focus was to tell us that we have to save Cocoon."

"_Defeating the Fal'Cie means saving Cocoon….?" _ The drifter was in deep thought.

Sazh sighed" that does seem to make some sense."

"However it doesn't mean that it's absolute, I think we should look at this matter later" said Seiryu.

Vaille nodded smiling" okay let's focus on saving Cocoon".

"Ridiculous" Lightning finally replied she was keeping her distance from the rest of the group" this whole thing I won't fulfill some focus just because I have a brand mark."

"We don't have a choice" Hope replied lowering his head.

"Yes either is being crystallized for fulfilling it or turn to a Cieth for not" added the red haired girl.

"I choose none" the pink haired soldier started walking off.

"Where you going?" asked Snow.

"To find Serah…."

"I'm coming too" the blond went to her.

"Let's all go we seem to have been put in this situation together" replied the afro haired man, while his Chocobo chick left his hair chirping.

"So it seems we won't do anything by staying here" said the drifter.

They group started walking out beginning exploring the area of Lake Bresha. Although they were trying to keep a positive attitude but it was hard to do so, knowing that they have become l'Cie. They were forced to do their focus they will of the Fal'Cie that has marked them which the chances were high that they will have to destroy Cocoon because they marked by a Fal'Cie from Pulse. Cocoon citizens feared anyone from Pulse and the l'Cie they were the enemy and a threat to the safety of the planet that is why from now on they will be fugitives by the Sanctum and PSICOM. For now it was better to believe in Snow that their focus is really to save Cocoon rather than destroy it, thinking positive will help them calm down a little or maybe not. Most of the group didn't believed the tall blond like Hope and Sazh, Seiryu was still in doubt remembering Anima's last words and his sacrifice to saved them in order to fulfill their focus, Vanille was probably the only one who believed in a focus to save the paradise like world.

Lightning was walking away from the group she didn't wanted to be part of them, she had about enough from them back at the Vestige. She didn't open up to anyone and she had no intention to make friends or the fact that they have all been turned into l'Cie, she didn't want them in. Her only concern was to find her sister and even if she did there was nothing she could do to reverse the crystal stasis. She gaze at the group from behind from the corner of her she gazed at Seiryu the drifter has taken a small interest in him because of his advance skills, the only thing she thought is that he's a soldier like her or a hire gun. He told her he wants to repay the favor from saving the people from the Purge train which she thought it was just a coincidence she did simply because she needed to leave the train.

"How about we get to some introductions Snow Villiers?" the blond said since they could be traveling together for a while might as well introduce each other.

"Why not Sazh Katzroy?" replied the afro haired gunman.

"Hope Estheim" the silver haired teen said while trying not to glare at Snow he still hated him for the death of his mother.

"Vanille Dia" the red haired girl said cheery.

"_She told me her name is Oerba Dia she's obviously from the village of Oerba, perhaps she thinks we might hate her because she's originally from Pulse I supposed it's to be expected" _thought the drifter.

"And you buddy?" Snow turned to the dark haired swordsman.

"Seiryu Cerbiros."

"_Did he say Cerbiros?" _Vanille gazed at him with some curiosity.

"What about Lightning?" Seiryu asked.

"Well first name Lightning last name Farron, her real name your guess is as good as mine" replied the gang leader.

"I see" he didn't know why the pink haired soldier was keeping her real name a secret maybe she wanted to keep the alias she has chosen.

Lightning stopped walking" company…."

The group looked at ahead realizing what the pink haired soldier was referring, in the distance there was a group of Ghast, Chouls and Wight. The same Cieth that they have already encountered back at the Vestige the Ghast proved to be strong unlike the other two but that won't be a problem anymore since they have become l'Cie and gained the abilities to use magic, they will stand a chance like they did to the last creature not too long ago. Seiryu didn't saw a problem with him stepping out from this fight knowing all members of the group can take them on with no problem, Sazh didn't said a word while Hope was still feeling bad for becoming an l'Cie. Lightning, Snow and Vanille has taken the front to fight the red haired girl has already taken her binding rod, the group of Ghouls closest to their location to their relief they were facing their back meaning they could use a surprise attack on them.

"_The enemies chances of surviving the attack will be decrease if they are caught in a perceptive strike" _Seiryu was still gazing at the incoming fight.

The Ghouls were off guard as the trio charged at them Lightning has used Blitz again hitting all three of them while Snow released a couple of silver balls from his hands as part of the abilities given for being an l'Cie. Vanille cast fire and aero enough to finish them off. The Ghouls vanished as proof that they had fallen in battle while the rest watched impressed by the new powers they have been given, but was it a curse or a gift. Snow and Vanille returned to the group satisfied with their new skills while Lightning has sheathed her gun blade keeping her distance from them, she didn't said a word.

"I guess it's not so bad been an l'Cie after all" said Snow with a smirk.

"That's your opinion" Hope replied hiding his anger for the blond.

"I sensed anger in her" Seiryu looked at the pink haired soldier away from them.

"Nah Lightning is always like that, that's how she has been since I meet her" replied the gang leader.

"Girl is not much of a talker either" Sazh said.

"She has never been talkative at least when I was traveling with her" added the afro haired pilot.

"It is not polite to say inappropriate things behind that person's back" said the drifter.

"My bad"

The pink haired soldier was listening frowning a little but mentally thanked the drifter for his comment she walked looking at the path where there were three Ghasts and one Wight" you Seiryu is it?"

The dark haired swordsman reacted" yes that is my name Lightning."

"Take them out" she pointed to the Cieth's not too far from them.

"What you're asking him to take on them alone?" Sazh said.

"We should fight together" Vanille added.

"The more the merrier" replied Snow.

"It's all right we are in a hurry to find her sister I'll make it quick" said the drifter.

He walked towards the group of Cieth his position was definitely going to bring the attention of the creatures while most of the group got alerted acting so reckless.

"What's he doing he's going to get spotted by them?" asked Hope.

"Son better knows what he's doing?" said the afro haired gunner.

"He knows what he's doing" smirk the tall blond.

Lightning just stood quiet waiting for him to make a move this time she was going to make sure to try and see his attack before it hits, she couldn't blink or she will miss him. This was the reason why she asked him to sly the group of Cieth originally from the number it will take their group ten to fifteen minutes to defeat all four of them even with her fighting. With the drifter it will take way less than expected this was another chance to see his skills when he has just become an l'Cie like the rest of them.

The Ghasts and the Wight have already spotted someone heading their way and they growled, they were all calm staying still before they realized they were not alone. The only thing in their minds was to attack and kill it was the usual way of thinking of a Cieth doom to forever roam in this world without a heart or a soul, just an empty shell with the purpose to bring pain, fear, and death. They started running to him however the blue creatures weren't considered to be the fastest among the Cieth but the Wight was quick enough with its flying ability and small body. Seiryu just reached for the handle of his sword before they reached five feet from him he has draw the blade in a quick slash destroying all four of them. The Ghasts have been cut in half horizontally while the Wight its wings have been cut falling to the ground, the drifter gave a quick stab killing the flying creature.

The party stood in shocked at the sight as they watched the Cieth's bodies vanishing turning to dust. One person has just killed four enemies in just one single swing of his weapon. The pink haired soldier's eyes were a little wide but she wasn't surprised by the sight she knew she was probably not in the same league as him, fighting all four Cieth it would have taken more than one single slash from her gun blade. On her own it would have taken at least five minutes to defeat them, but Seiryu just beat them in seconds. Everyone we're still in awe even if Sazh, Snow, has already seen him in battle before it never gets tiring to watch him fight. Hope was in the same boat he has never seen someone move that fast to him he believed that this was the effect of being an l'Cie with the prize to pay of fulfilling a focus that includes doing someone else's will over your own and been wanted by Cocoon.

Vanille was in deep thought watching the drifter fight she simply thought that she has never seen anyone fight like that she was really impressed by his performance. It has crossed her mind that perhaps there was more to him than meets the eye, he wasn't normal no one could fight like that. She looked at him with so much curiosity and wonder in her green eyes, by now the drifter has sheathed his sword back he was done with the fight.

Lightning resumed her walking passing by him" not bat…."

Seiryu was confused she actually whispered the complement compared to last time back at the Vestige she was obviously pretending like she wasn't impressed, although he didn't minded the complement. The rest of the group came to him congratulating him on the fast victory, Snow was the first followed by Sazh, Hope was looking at him obviously he was impressed by his performance while Vanille was still in thought about him. The drifter felt a little embarrassed by the attention he was been given he wasn't used to be the center of attention he was just doing his part helping the group especially Lightning. As they resumed their walking the gang leader was a little with what just happened after realizing something odd in the last situation.

"_It's strange I've never seen Lightning letting someone else handle a fight for her, she could have defeated those Cieth's by herself if she wanted to, what could be wrong with her?"_

They reached another location in the crystallized lake that had more Chouls, Ghasts and Wight most of the Cieth's in groups were probably easy to avoid but Lightning had other plans. She wasn't the kind of person to avoid a fight when she knows the enemy is weak, she was well aware when not to be reckless otherwise she will be no better than Snow. Walking a couple of steps ahead from the party she spotted the first group of two Ghouls and one Ghast they had the advantage to surprise them.

She reached for her gun blade" Seiryu….?"

The drifter understood calling him as a sign to fight the enemy ahead he lunged along with her, he quickly drew his blade slashing down the Ghast while the pink haired soldier used Blitz on the Ghouls taking both of them out since they were that weak. The rest of the group just watched in awe at the whole thing Snow was probably the only one who wasn't happy that they didn't gave him a piece of the action he was always ready for a fight. Lightning sheathed back her weapon the same with Seiryu, this time she briefly gazed at him without giving him anymore complements, for her there was no need to.

"I blinked and it was over" Sazh said.

"Yeah those two seem to make a strong tag team" replied Snow.

"They can fight as much as they want I don't like getting into fights too much" said the afro haired pilot.

"I would like to fight more but if we do encounter a stronger enemy it's better to avoid the battle" Vanille said.

"I would like to avoid all fights" Hope murmured he was still not uncomfortable and unhappy to be walking next to his mother's murderer.

They were still walking down watching Lightning and Seiryu take more of the Cieth monsters out resuming their journey on Lake Bresha. For the next hour the rest of the group were all focusing on walking and watching for any obstacles to cross since the two warrior skill types have taking the lead in battle allowing them to have an easy journey. They reached another area in which they had to jump across some steps in order to reach the other side but it was no hard obstacles for the group. They started jumping while Lightning was already ahead jumping the obstacles was a cake walk for her while Seiryu was keeping an eye on everyone else just in case something bad happens. Hope jumped another crystallized rock reaching a ledge but it was hard for him to grip on the crystallized material and he ended up falling.

"Hope!" gasped Vanille seeing the silver haired teen falling.

He didn't got the chance to reach half of the pit awaiting for his fall as Seiryu was quick enough to grabbed his hand saving his life, the drifter pulled him up back to safety while the red haired girl went to them.

"Thanks" Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

"Be careful the crystal makes the surface slippery like it was ice watch your step next time."

"Thank goddess you're safe" said Vanille.

"Let's keep going and catch up with the others" replied the drifter as they nodded.

They continued jumping while the dark haired swordsman was next to the teen making sure he didn't slipped again, they were quick enough to reached Sazh and Snow who had reached the other side.

Lightning was as usual walking way ahead than the rest keeping her distance from them she didn't needed them she didn't wanted to get close to them, she would do this on her own like she has always done in the past. Just because they have been turned into l'Cie it didn't meat she was going to get along with them or get friendly that wasn't her at all, although Seiryu was the only one she could probably get along in a professional level he was very useful in battle with his skills. It hasn't crossed her mind to get into friendly terms with him she doesn't need friends she was a lone wolf the only thing that matters to her was to save Serah and survive against the Sanctum since she was now an official criminal, a traitor when she first retire from the Guardian corps. Once she finds her younger sister she will make plans what to do next she already had an idea.

The group reached tunnel like path leading them further down on the crystallized lake the pink haired soldier slide down while the rest walked down normally. They were staring at a wide area gazing into the horizon at the now crystallized region it was hard to believe that this was once a beautiful lake in the lower regions of the Hanging Edge it was probably the only place that is beautiful outside of Cocoon. To citizens anything that was related to the outside shell that was destroyed during the last Pulsian attack five hundred years ago was nothing but beautiful, either they were like the Hanging Edge or worst. As they took a couple of steps further they were welcome by unwanted guests Lightning and Seiryu have reacted by taking their weapons ready to fight the group was also aware too. The enemy creatures looked like a fish with four legs and they were jumping around in addition that they were in large numbers outnumbering the party, they were seven of them.

The drifter was hearing their croak_" that sound they must be…."_

"Breshan Bass" finished Lightning she has heard of the creatures back when she was on the Guardian corps.

"There's so many of them" Hope said.

"We have to fight them together to even the odds" replied Vanille taking her binding rod.

"Finally some action" Snow said clenching his fists.

Sazh sighed taking his pistols" can't expect to prevent from fighting all the time."

"We should focus on fighting them one at a time while backing each other up" Seiryu said unsheathing his sword.

"I read their data from the Guardian corps records they are weak against fire and lightning element" said the pink haired soldier.

They nodded now they knew an advantage that will help them fight against the Breshan Bass, even if they were outnumbered by one but sometimes numbers don't matter as long as you plan the best strategy. The group of fish like creatures has already spotted the party which a perceptive strike was out of the question they were ready except for one member. Hope was still feeling uncertain in fighting even if he has become an l'Cie he thought that he didn't had what it takes feeling with no confidence or motivation to go through with it. The others were as ready as ever might as well use their new abilities against the enemy rather than cursing for been marked it was more effective.

Vanille and Sazh used fire hitting two of them while Lightning and Snow used lighting hitting two more Seiry have slashed one Breshan Bass killing it while Hope was still keeping his distance from the battle. The fish like creatures attacked with their sharp claws but they were no match for the group, it got complicated when one of them went after Hope causing the silver haired teen to fall back. He tried to run but he was frozen on the spot helpless that the creature was about to attack him.

Snow saw the Brechan Bass aiming at Hope" hey you come on take your best shot!"

The blonds' provoke seems to have taken an effect on the creature as it changed targets to him, he swung its claws only that the gang leader was blocking himself its attack didn't hurt him a lot. He was impressed that he was able to have such an ability to become a human shield without receiving too much damage he kept on blocking taking all of its attacks. By now the rest of the group have finished off the rest of the Breshan Bass, Hope was shocked that Snow has saved him from being attack leading to getting hurt. Even if he was grateful he still hated him for killing his mother he was still holding a lot of anger for the tall blond, it may never vanished unless he do something about it.

The gang leader went to him smiling" you okay Hope?"

"I'm fine" he replied harshly.

"You sure….?"

"Why do you care you couldn't protect no one, you got mom killed" the teen whispered.

Snow heard him and lowered his gaze feeling guilty again this journey wasn't going to be easy he knew that much. First his fiancée gets turned into crystal, then he becomes an l'Cie sharing the same burden as her and then there are the people that got killed back at the Hanging Edge because of his carelessness and reckless behavior. Like he always do he shrugged it off no need to be thinking about all those things when he needed to search for Serah, he managed to give one fake smile to the teen. Hope just ignored him not wanting to see his face he went to the rest of the group who have finished their fight, the tall blond sighed walking back to them.

"Those things seemed tough for small creatures" Sazh said.

"Sometimes numbers can increase strength but sometimes they don't matter, it all depends who has a better fighting strategy" replied Seiryu.

"We we're lucky Lightning told us about their weakness" Vanille smiled at the pink haired soldier.

"Sure does we couldn't have taken them down so easily without your help sis" said Snow.

The last part made her glared at him" don't call me that!"

"_Sis….?" _thought the drifter.

"But-"

"Don't ever call me that again….you're not my family" her tone was harsh.

"Girl that's a little harsh don't you think?" Sazh said trying to back up the tall blond.

"I didn't asked for your opinion" she glared at him as she resumed her walking.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Vanille.

"She has issues that's for sure" replied the afro haired gunner.

"She's just going through a lot right now with Serah that's all" Snow said he understood how she was feeling.

"However I think it's not appropriate for her to take her anger on you" Seiryu said.

"It's all right I don't mind I've gotten used to her attitude she's very over protective of Serah."

They started walking again while Lightning was already far from them that's how she wanted things to be and stay. Seiryu was curious to know why the pink haired soldier had such a grudge of anger towards Snow of course he knew she cared for Serah she was her sister he understood sibling love but why hate the gang leader, he did had an idea why after he called her sis. As he walked next to the blond he remained alert in case they encountered more enemies.

"Snow may I ask you a question?"

"Sure buddy go ahead."

"Why did you call Lightning sis?"

The tall blond smiled" her sister Serah is my bride to be."

"Of course she's going to be your sister in law it's natural to call her that."

He nodded" I want to save her so we can get marry like I promised her."

"Although Lightning doesn't seem to be fond of the idea?" asked the drifter.

"I guess she's just over protective of Serah I don't mind if she acts that way, it only shows how much she cares for her."

"I suppose…."

Snow turned to him" why so many questions about Lightning?"

"Do you find it wrong of me asking about a member of our group?"

The tall blond backed up a little" hey sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right I'm not upset with our current situation we'll probably be traveling together for a while, I thought it will be better for us to know each other to work our teamwork in battle."

He chuckle" I was thinking the same thing there's no I in team, even a hero needs companions."

"Like your team?"

"Yeah like them…."

"Don't you think they could be concern for your safety right now?"

"Nah team NORA is always doing well without me they know I'm fine" he smiled widely.

While the two men were talking Hope was watching them and he couldn't believe that someone as kind and generous like Seiryu was talking to Snow so freely and openly, like he was his close friend. He felt betrayed he has come to see the drifter like a great companion since he saved his life and here he was talking to murderer of his mother. The dark haired swordsman was there when his mother along with half of the Purge victims were killed during that attack by PSICOM he witnessed and yet he was talking to him like nothing has happened at all, the sight only made him angry and increased his grudge for the gang leader.

"_How can he act like that how he can talk to Snow like he wasn't bothered with what happened back then?" _

They reached another part of the area when they had to jump each of them carefully jumped from one way to the other. This time Hope was careful of not to slipped like he did last time he followed the drifter's advice. It only took a couple of minutes to reached the other side they started walking down on a hill like area as they spotted Lightning walking ahead as usual. Soon they meet up with more enemies just a pack of Pantherons which they disposed quite easily without doing any much effort, since they have become I'Cie they have grown stronger from back at the Vestige. After disposing the group of them they kept walking ahead until reaching a path leading upward they will have to jumped, but something else caught their attention. Next to the ledge where they had to jump were four PSICOM soldiers and they seemed to be scouting the area, they still haven't spotted the party because they were in a far distance.

"Man I can't believe they're here too" Sazh said.

"Looks like they haven't given up in searching from survivors of the Purge" Vanille said.

"Most likely it proves they aren't wasting time, their top priority right now is finding them since they are considered a threat and dangerous" replied Seiryu.

"Shouldn't we go back the way we came we don't want them to caught us?" asked Hope.

"We can't" Lightning replied getting next to them" if we want to continue traveling ahead we have to get pass them."

"Right let's take them out" Snow said.

"We should do this quick before they call for reinforcements" said the drifter.

"I think I have one last grenade it will be enough to wipe them all out" the tall blond smirked taking a grenade from his trench coat pocket.

"That will save time and energy from us" said Sazh.

"_Acting reckless as always" _thought Lightning.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Did you find anything?" asked one of the PSICOM soldiers.

"Still nothing"

"I can't believe they sent us here, there is nothing here but monsters."

"I doubt anyone from the Purge is here they are probably dead by now."

"Let's just finish scouting this area so we can move onto the next one."

"I hope the other squads have found something."

Suddenly the grenade has landed next to them making them gasped.

"What?"

"Oh shit ru-"

BOOM!

The explosion was strong enough to kill all four of them not giving them a chance to run or even reach their communications to contact back up. The group slowly walked to the small crater created by the grenade along with the bodies of the soldiers it didn't felt right to take human lives it was different with monsters like Cieth. It was inevitable since they were now l'Cie they were enemies of Cocoon, dangerous and a threat that had to be remove at least in the point of view of the Sanctum. They will have to take people's lives in order to survive and there was no turning back for any of them.

"See it worked" Snow smirked.

"Although it was a bit reckless it was effective" replied Seiryu.

"No it was simply reckless" Lightning said harshly.

"But at least it worked we won't have to worry about PSICOM here" said Sazh.

"Let's keep going" Vanille said.

"Yeah I don't want to stay here any longer" replied Hope.

The group jumped the small ledge jumping a couple of ledges more Lightning took the lead once again keeping her distance from them. Seiryu like everyone else respected her choice but it wasn't right to not to get close to your allies a strong bond can lead to an effective teamwork, that is what he has always believe. With the turn of events they had no choice but to relying on each other fighting alone were out of the question they were fugitives everyone was after them now. Relying on only one self was impossible even as strong as she is she won't be able to survive for too long.

After reaching the other side they resumed walking into a straight path that had a full view of the entire lake, the crystal addition made it more beautiful in the scenery. Walking a couple of steps Lightning stopped spotting something in the distance the crystallized figure of her sister which seemed to be stuck on the crystal ground she felt so relief at least she was still all right, however she didn't said a word knowing that it was probably hopeless to do something about it. She honestly didn't know how to change her back killing the Fal'Cie that marked her didn't worked so what else can she do then the horrible thought came to her that there was nothing she could do. That she will never be able to save her from her crystal stasis, she will lose her forever no she couldn't think that Serah was the only thing family she had left, her only precious person in the entire world. She tightened her left fist while lowering her head losing her means that there will be no more reason for her to live anymore, she has survived till this day because of her.

"_Serah…."_

Snow catch up to the pink haired soldier and spotted his beloved" Serah!"

Everyone else catch up to the two seeing the crystallized girl feeling relief that the journey wasn't for nothing.

"Well that's one problem out of the way" Sazh said with s sigh.

Seiryu gasped sensing something coming" everyone look out!"

They gasped looking in front of them as from the sky came the same Manasvin Warmech that Lightning and Sazh fought back at the Hanging Edge except it didn't had its arms since they were both cut by both individuals. It pointed its tail like it was ready to fire its laser beam at the group Snow was the first to react as he in front of the crystallized Serah protecting her from harm he wasn't going to let nothing happen to her. The pink haired soldier followed doing her right to protect her as her older sister, soon the group went to them ready to fight, Hope was the only one who kept his distance from everyone he couldn't do this he didn't believe he go through this to fight something that big and win it was impossible.

"No no noooo!" shouted Sazh not wanting to fight the mechanical unit again.

Lightning took her gun blade facing the mech" looks like it came back for more…."

"We have to take it out" said Snow.

"Not like we have much of a choice we can't avoid it" replied Seiryu taking his sword.

"We fight it together" said Vanille holding her binding rod.

"_They all want to fight that thing but…." _thought Hope who was scared.

"_No matter what happens I can't let that thing get close to Serah" _thought the pink haired soldier.

The Manasvin Warmech started firing its tail laser repeatedly while the party was trying to dodged the attacks trying to get to an opening. Sazh fired consecutive rounds while Lightning, Snow and Seiryu have charged at it once it paused from firing the laser beam all three of them has attacked at the same time. Lightning and Seiryu slashed the front of the mech damaging it while Snow punched it with one of his strongest fists. Vanille closed her eyes as her right hand started glowing white making a small circle appeared around the mech, it was gone in a second she viewed the opponent as she was able to tell every detail including its weaknesses.

"Everyone it's weak against water and lighting element!"

Lightning nodded as she fired lighting from her hand along with Snow who teamed up to increased their magic power the Warmech was hit by the strong lighting spells as it was hit hard. Sazh shot water from his pistols adding more damage to mechanical unit while Seiryu stood still for a moment looking at the red haired girl.

"_How did she know about the mech's elemental weakness, Lightning figured out about the Breshan Bass weakness because she got the information from the Guardian corps data base but she….did she fought something similar to this mech before?"_

He erased his thought as she joined the assault slashing the Warmech endlessly. The Manasvin Warmech kept on firing its tail laser before it went serious on the group. Vanille shot lighting and water spells as the mech's frontal opened revealing a couple of small cannons aiming at the group, they were shocked at the sight. The mech shot a powerful ray from the cannons heading to everyone except for Vanille, Snow and Sazh moved as fast as they could but they got hit by the strong beam while Lightning was about to get hit Seiryu quickly jumped at her putting the pink haired soldier on the ground saving her from the ray. Hope was horrified as he saw the two men getting hit he felt all kinds of emotions especially anger seeing Snow like he died from the attack, he thought it should be him to be the one to get rid of him for taking his mother from him.

Seiryu got up the same with Lightning as they gazed at the two members of the group. Their eyes widened seeing that both Snow and Sazh were still standing with little wounds on them, which it seemed to be impossible after been hit by the powerful beam. Vanille acted immediately as she cast cure healing their small wounds they went back to the fight as the Manasvin Warmech fired from its tail laser again. The mech couldn't fire anymore because its tail has been cut by the drifter with a powerful swing of his blade leaving the mechanical unit with the powerful ray to attack. The silver haired teen felt relief to see them all right even Snow for a moment his anger towards the tall blond vanished.

"Let's finish it off before it gets the chance to fire that massive ray again!" shouted the gang leader.

They went back to the offensive remembering the mech's elemental weakness Lightning fired lighting while using her gun to fired repaid rounds. Seiryu used his sword to make quick slash on the Warmech's front while Sazh used water along with Vanille and Snow used both his fists and lightning. The Manasvin Warmech looked like its systems were overloading it was reaching its limit it won't be long before it gets destroy. The mech wasn't going to go down that easily it opened its frontal hatch again ready to fire its powerful ray they knew they couldn't let it fire it again, they will be ready this time. Everyone fired magic with the elemental attribute that the Warmech was weak against Lightning and Snow firing lightning and Vanille and Sazh firing water the magic attacks hit the canons but it didn't stop it completely.

The pink haired soldier reacted by her instincts looking at the drifter" Seiryu!"

The dark haired swordsman seemed to have read her mind as both warriors charged at quick speed and before the Warmech fired its beam both of them has stabbed the canon with their weapons. They immediately run as mechanical unit have reached its final limits it has malfunctioned which eventually lead to its destruction. The Warmech has exploded into millions of pieces as everyone took cover from the explosion once everyone was all right they were gazing at the fire that was once the Manasvin Warmech. They reunited as some were relief to have survived the fight especially Sazh he was still shocked that he was able to survived the massive ray of the mech.

Seiryu was gazing at the fire caused by the explosion_" not good the explosion will bring a lot of attention namely PSICOM…."_

"Everyone all right?" asked Snow as Hope went to them now that they were no longer in danger.

"We all are" Vanille replied.

"But how the heck did we survived from that attack, we both got blasted at close range by that beam?" asked Sazh while gazing at the tall blond.

"I'm as confused as you" replied the gang leader.

"Perhaps it has something to do with us becoming l'Cie?" replied the drifter.

"Yes I guess this must be another one of the abilities of being an l'Cie our bodies are stronger physically, we can endure all kinds of attacks are wounds won't be too serious more than a regular person will receive" replied Vanille.

"But it doesn't mean that we can't die right?" Hope said.

"No we can still die we just have more endurance to sustain wounds that's all" said the red haired girl.

"I guess being an l'Cie isn't so bad after all" said the afro haired gunner.

"Serah!" Snow came running to the crystallized girl.

The group followed the tall blond as he knelt to the crystallized Serah realizing that she was stuck on the crystallized ground. He spotted a nearby piece of metal lying around and started breaking the crystal that was keeping his beloved stuck while the group was watching him with some pity.

Vanille knew there was nothing he could do changing her back was difficult and almost impossible to achieve, he will have to face the hard painful truth sooner or later.

Sazh really felt sorry for him there were supposed to get marry and this happens, looking at him reminded him when his wife died of an illness after all being crystallized was the same thing as being dead to some.

Seiryu was in the same boat as the afro haired pilot he really did felt sorry for Snow he really wanted to help him get his fiancée back to normal. He was more motivated to find a way to help her since he found out that she was Lightning younger sister saving the young Farron will be enough to repay his debt to the pink haired soldier for saving the people from the Purge train. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to change her back for now he will continue traveling with the group after hearing Anima's last will and everyone have become l'Cie.

Hope just stood quiet in thought sure he didn't like the tall blond he was angry at him and he hated him for killing his mother, but watching him like this really affected him. He was only a teen he did felt some pity to try and save his beloved and it was worst watching him fail the same way he failed to save Nora. For now he will forget about his hatred for the gang leader and anything that will be related with the word revenge.

Lightning as soon as her sky blue eyes gazed on the crystallized form of her sister she started feeling guilty again hating herself so much remembering that day when Serah told her she has become an l'Cie but she didn't believed her, and it was on her birthday to make it an irony. She was so foolish thinking she lied in order to make it as an excuse to be with Snow because she was against of the idea of her marrying the blond, it made her angry thinking about it. She released the thoughts it was frustrating thinking about that wasn't going to help them leave this place and escape PSICOM.

"_Damn the crystal is too strong I can't seem to break it" _thought Snow as he smash the crystal ground that was keeping Serah glued to it.

"_He's not planning in quitting anytime soon" _Seiryu thought.

The pink haired soldier turned to leave as Snow saw her leaving" where are you going?"

"PSICOM will be here soon if they catch us we'll be history you think Serah would want that?"

"I agree the explosion from the Warmech we defeated will definitely bring any close units here to investigate the cause" replied the drifter.

"We don't have a choice but to go" Vanille said lowering her head.

"If we leave then PSICOM might find Serah and who knows what will, they do to her I'm not letting them get near her" said the tall blond.

Sazh sighed" look son I think it's best if we leave PSICOM is after us not the girl trapped in crystal, nothing won't happen if she stays here."

"I won't take that risk…."

"Maybe it's already too late for her" Hope whispered Snow and Lightning heard him both feared the worst.

The gang leader shook his head" the legend remember the legend when they turned to crystal they gained the gift of eternal life, she's not gone Serah's safe."

"Safe?" the pink haired soldier glared at him in anger pointing to her crystallized sister" you call this safe?"

"I'm not giving up I promised Serah I will save her and Cocoon."

Lightning glared at him she finally reached her limit as she punched the blond hard on his face" what can you possibly do?"

He got back up looking at her" whatever it needs to be done!"

She punched him again" there's nothing you can do you failed Serah you couldn't protect her, you let that Fal'Cie take her open your eyes and face reality!"

"_I failed her too…."_

Snow touched his wounded cheek facing the woman" no matter what I will fix this I will fulfill Serah's last will I won't give up."

"_Like you did back at the Hanging Edge killing mom and all of those people?" _Hope thought he didn't felt like telling him directly.

Lightning snorted at the gang leader's useless determination" unbelievable."

She turned to leave while everyone was staring at her feeling bad for her she was probably feeling worst than the blond.

"_Lightning?" _thought Seiryu.

"Lightning….I promised you I will save Serah and Cocoon."

She had her back to him she really thought he was useless" great job so far…."

She finally walked away as Snow got back picking up the metal piece and continue breaking Serah from the crystal ground. The rest of the group watched him they knew they didn't had a choice but to leave Lightning was right they were now hunted by PSICOM and the Sanctum if they get caught it will be all over and they won't be able to fulfill their focus, whether it was Cocoon's destruction or believe the blonds' theory that its really to save it thanks to Serah's last words. The crystallized girl didn't seem to be in danger so it was better to try and save themselves than her, even if it sounded cold. They couldn't stay any longer since Lightning will be getting further away from them.

"Good luck son" Sazh said walking away.

He chuckled" I'll be fine…."

"Take care" Vanille replied looking at Hope waiting for his response but he remained quiet.

The silver haired teen left while the red haired girl followed him reaching the afro haired pilot soon Seiryu was the only one left standing of the group he turned his back lowering his gaze, he did had some respect for the tall blond even if he was reckless after all.

"Snow make sure you come back to us, remember we're in this together."

The gang leader smiled as he stopped for a moment" right wouldn't want it any other way I promise, a hero never breaks his promise."

"Then until we meet again…."

The drifter finally left and Snow went back to try and get Serah out of the crystal ground soon minutes passed after the entire group left, the blond was so focused at his task at hand that he never realized that he being watched. In the distance where Snow stood there was a figure gazing at him accompanied by a large group of soldiers the person looked to be a female. A smile has spread across her lips as she gazed in the sky watching an owl flying by, she took it as a sign of good luck since they have found one of their targets.

"_Well well lady luck has smiled on me…."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

(Location: Lake Bresha encased in crystal)

The group has walked over a new place with the crystallized lake and so far things have been very quiet since they left Snow behind, none of them felt like talking. Lightning been her quiet self as always, Hope in thought about leaving the blond although he still wanted to give him a piece of his mind for what happened to his mother, Vanille was been cheery without saying a single word, Sazh was just feeling tire from all of the crazy things they have gone through and Seiryu was quiet because they were traveling minus one member. It didn't felt right that they have left one of their own behind even if the tall blond choose to stay on his own free will because he wanted to get Serah out of there, but it was useless. They knew it where will he take her if he manages to unstuck her from the crystal ground she was crystallized there was nothing to be done once that happens. They followed the pink haired soldier who was leading the way ahead of them she was staring into the distance, watching out for any PSICOM units.

They have crossed a long and dangerous bridge since anyone could easily fall but they eventually watched their step without losing their balance. Nevertheless they were on a lookout for monsters and other type of company since they already knew that this place was secured tightly by PSICOM the military unit were still on a search for people that were sent to the Purge meaning if they ran into them they will be in trouble because they were all in the Purge train with the rest of the civilians, it was worst because they have been turned into l'Cie they will be shot in sight if found. They will have to get used to been hunted and be seem as dangerous criminals even if they really weren't dangerous at all, they have been marked as a twist of fate. They have already experienced enough not realizing that they were heading for a lot more than they can chew, for some they knew this was hardly the beginning.

After traveling further ahead they were greeted by a pack of Pantherons which the party didn't even broke a sweat defeating them they were no challenge at all. They have become strong since been turned into l'Cie so the bio military beasts were no match for them they were too weak to even considered a threat in battle. They saw another pack of Pantherons which no one bothered in taking them out since Seiryu volunteered and killed them all with one draw of his sword it saved the rest strength and energy. They arrived at an open wide area where there was an opened bridge but the entrance was covered in crystal making it impossible to cross, and ahead there was some kind of vehicle stuck on the crystallized ground it had a large ray gun. It seemed if they wanted to find a way to escape the crystallized lake they will have to cross the bridge.

Lightning already knew what to do as she climbed the vehicle and activated the ray shooting a strong ray destroying the crystal that was covering the area of the bridge area. They traveled heading to cross the bridge seeing in the far distance on the other side there were a group of Breshan Bass along with another fish type creature only different it's face was blue but it's legs were red, a different type of Bass.

Seiryu reacted as he heard footsteps near them" everyone wait!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sazh but it was too late.

"Freeze!"

They group turned to be surrounded by four PSICOM soldiers two wardens and two rangers, the four armored soldiers were pointing their automatic rifles at them. One wrong move and they won't hesitate to pull the trigger and just when they thought they would be able to leave this place without getting into more trouble.

"_So much for not getting caught by PSICOM" _thought Lightning annoyed at the situation.

"Don't move" said one of the rangers while the rest of them were taking a good look at the five members of the party.

"You" one of the wardens pointed his rifle at the pink haired soldier" you fell from the Purge train?"

"Maybe…." She kept her gaze deadly serious.

"Hey it's you the guy from the flower shop" the second warden recognized Seiryu.

"I never realized I would see you again what a coincidence indeed" replied the drifter.

"You know him?" asked one of the rangers.

"I do this guy right here is nothing but trouble he's one of the passengers of the Purge train, no doubt that these people are from the train as well."

"You seem to be mistaken causing trouble is not exactly how I remembered, I was just passing by when I saw you and your partner trying to blackmail a Cocoon civilian. You were trying to obligate the owner of that flower shop to surrender and go with you to the Purge train."

"Blackmail what is he talking about?" asked the same ranger.

"Pay no attention to him he's obviously lying, the point is all of these people are fugitives from the Purge we have the right to capture them."

"I would never lie I remember clearly of you and your partner I wish I could see him again, he was generous enough to give my weapon back of course he couldn't say a word to me because he was unconscious at the time" replied the drifter.

Lightning couldn't help it after she heard the piece of information the right corner of her lip was formed into a small grin it really sounded amusing the way he said it.

"That's it everyone hands in the air!" said the other warden.

"Oh man I didn't wanted this to happen" Sazh said.

"You're all coming with us" said a ranger.

"Why don't you get it over with now?" asked the pink haired soldier knowing what they were planning to with them.

"We know the truth of the Purge" replied Vanille her green eyes softened she realized on her own found out that the Purge equals death and not exile to Pulse.

The warden who knows Seiryu chuckled" we do have orders to purge them if we do find any of them."

"Wouldn't kill us be a more appropriate term I believe there's no need to bring the cover up anymore since we know the truth?" asked the drifter.

"Whatever you say and since I don't like you I'm going to start with you smart ass!" he pointed his rifle looking forward to blow his brains out.

"Men on my mark we shoot them all" said the first ranger.

"_No I don't want to die here" _thought a scared Hope.

"_Come on we have to do something I can't die without seeing Dajh again" _thought the afro haired gunner.

Seiryu had his hands in the air" seriously you wouldn't shoot a blind man would you?"

"What?"

"_Blind….?" _Lightningwas surprised at the revelation_._

"_Did he say blind?" _Vanille was shocked too.

"You seriously want me to believe that you're blind?" the warden seemed more annoyed than upset.

"I apologize but me and my companions have no plans to die here we will use force on you."

"Damn right" Lightning glared at them.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" the warden was about to pull the trigger.

But it never happen in a blink of an eye Seiryu has vanished and unsheathed his sword so fast that no one was able to see him, the warden was in shocked when he saw his rifle cut in half by the drifter's strike. Everyone else was in awed at the sight as the pink haired soldier took the chance that the soldiers had lowered their guard, she quickly unsheathed her gun blade changing it to her gun and shoot the two PSICOM rangers and one of the wardens twice in their chest. The bullets are powerful enough to pierced through their armor so they were killed on the spot, the only one left was the last warden as he glared at the drifter pointing his rifle while he got scared at how fast and skilled he is.

"Blind my ass!"

The dark haired swordsman has vanished and attacked his rifle slicing it in half like the last warden he was now pointing his sword on his neck like he was ready to slice his head off. The warden started sweating bullets he never saw it coming he was now at the mercy of the drifter, one move is all that he needed to finish him. Everyone else was watching in shocked even if they had seen Seiryu fight but it never gets old it was an amazing fight, however the blind drifter stood still like he wasn't going to finish him off.

"I'm not fond when it comes to taking people's lives even if it's from PSICOM" he lowered his blade.

The warden sighed in relief until Lightning has come to him pointing her gun at his head at point blank range her sky blue eyes were cold" too bad for you I'm not as merciful as him…."

With that said she pulled the trigger killing the soldier as he felt to the ground everyone else stood watching in shock that she killed just like that with no mercy. It was different when they killed monsters but to kill humans without thinking twice was probably a sign of cruelty even if PSICOM were now their enemies, at least that's what Hope and Vanille thought. Sazh only shook his head he knew it was wrong but they didn't had a choice they were fugitives now because of the Purge and now because they were l'Cie, he understood the meanings to take a human life. Seiryu was feeling the same way but he still didn't like the idea he understood they needed to do what it takes to survive.

"Lightning….?"

"It needed to be done one way or the other."

"I'm afraid so" replied the drifter.

"I know it's hard but we have to keep going before more of them show up" Sazh said.

"Let's keep going then" replied Vanille while Hope nodded.

They resumed their journey finally crossing the bridge and facing the group of Breshan Bass and Bloodfang Bass, they immediately went for the attack. They used the same element they are weak against Lightning used fire while Sazh and Vanille cast fire and Seiryu swung his blade killing two from one strike. The bloodfang Bass was the first to go since it was weaker than the other Bass they quickly earned a victory over the fish type creatures without suffering any injuries, they had the advantage thanks for having the knowledge of their vulnerable elements. As they continued walking the ahead the group turned to looked at Seiryu after finally realizing when they fought the PSICOM soldiers, finding out that he was blind.

Lightning didn't know what to say about the drifter she already saw him as a skilled fighter to know that he can't see only proved her point that he was that good of a fighter it must take a lot of skill to fight so well without having the ability to see. Not admitting as a fellow soldier she has already gained some respect for him, it's not every day you get to meet such individual. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye having him won't be so bad after all compare to the rest of the people following her, the journey will be a lot easier with the dark haired swordsman around.

Sazh was speechless to know about Seiryu's blindness at first he thought he was being trick or maybe some kind of sick joke, after seeing him fighting. He has watched him destroying opponents with one attack from his sword it was impossible for someone blind to be able to do all those things he had witnessed. He didn't wanted to annoy the drifter by asking him so many questions there were times that he will talk a lot like when he started the journey with Lightning at the Hanging Edge, he kept asking her about her motives for coming and wanting to be put on the Purge train.

Vanille was in deep thought after hearing the truth of the drifter he was really a blind swordsman with formidable skills, skills that no ordinary person she possessed. She felt like she was staring at an enigma yet she felt like there was more to him than meets the eye, she could feel it that he was hiding on things that he didn't wanted them to know. Or maybe because she was very curious about him Seiryi has gotten her interest and she felt like wanting to know about him, this journey will help her fulfill that achievement. For now she will keep quiet and continue been with the group while keeping an eye on him.

Hope has been staring at the swordsman since he found out that he was blind, he didn't believed him yet his tone was full of honesty. He was really curious to how he could fight so well without seeing can people really become strong without having the ability to use their eyes, he believed it was impossible. But after seeing him fighting with such ferocity and skill maybe there was a chance he could become strong too, after all he needed to gain strength in order to face Snow. Seiryu was the definitely someone who can make him strong along with Lightning they were the perfect combination to develop his skills.

The blind drifter stopped walking once he stopped hearing the footsteps of his companions he hasn't heard anything else so they haven't encountered an enemy yet. He wondered why they would stopped all of the sudden maybe he did had an idea why, they have been quiet since they found out he was blind. He honestly didn't know why he chose to say did he really did the right thing telling them he hoped they didn't had some kind of grudge with blind people.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong" Lightning quickly replied.

"Everything is all right son we're just a little tire from the fighting and the walking" replied Sazh with a smile while his chocobo chick left his hair chirping happily.

He sighed" you're all bothered because of my blindness?"

"Why would we be bothered I don't see anything wrong with it?" Vanille smiled she was really being honest.

"She's right…." said the pink haired soldier.

"Is there another reason why would you stop walking all of the sudden and I apologize, Sazh but I don't believe your excuses for stopping?"

Hope went to him waving his hand in front of his shades" are you really blind?"

Seiryu grabbed his hand" I know you're doing that and yes I am blind I wear these shades so I don't bring too much attention to myself…."

"Why would that be?" asked the red haired girl out of curiosity.

"I don't like people murmuring things about my condition it makes me feel upset about it, that is why I prefer to cover my eyes I have travel for so long that I have gotten use to wear them."

"There's nothing wrong we're not bothered that you're blind, you don't seem to be blind though with the way you fight" replied the afro haired gunner.

"Practice makes perfect" he said while Lightning nodded in agreement.

"I don't see anything wrong with you being blind Seiryu" Hope said with a smile.

"Me too" said Vanille.

He nodded" what about you Lightning?"

"I'm not complaining" she went ahead looking in the distance scouting for any signs of enemies.

"Thank you all it makes me feel a lot better…."

They resumed their journey climbing some edges that lead them upwards. Once they were up they saw more enemies ahead they were different from the ones they have encountered before one was a small drone and the second looked like a hover motorcycle. It didn't look too tough because they were only two of them so it shouldn't be too hard to dispose of them.

"More PSICOM units" said Lightning.

"Recognize them?" asked Sazh.

"The small one is a Watchdrone and the other is a Ciconia Velocycle, that's all I know…."

"We could use more information regarding them Vanille why don't you use Libra on them again?" asked Seiryu.

"What?" the red haired girl was surprised.

"Libra?" replied Hope.

"How do you know?"

"I've been wondering it's the only explanation how you figured the Manasvin Warmech's elemental weakness."

"What's Libra?" asked the silver haired teen.

"It's a technique that focused on giving every single detail and information on any opponent that also includes its strength and weaknesses" replied the red haired girl.

"Oh I get it like Vigilance" said Hope.

"Although they're the same they are different, vigilance is a skill used with the mana drive ability which most units at PSICOM and the Sanctum knows how to use. Libra is a more natural technique that doesn't require any mana drive whatsoever" said the blind drifter.

"That's right I think Libra can only be use by l'Cie and it doesn't need any mana drive that is why is a more natural technique like Seiryu mentioned" said Vanille.

"_It didn't looked like it was the first time she used the technique though" _Lightning was starting to get a bit suspicious on the red haired girl and it was also the same thing Seiryu was thinking.

"So only l'Cie can use Libra how do we do it then?" asked Sazh.

"I only concentrated on trying to gain the information on the enemy" replied Vanille.

"Meaning it can't be too hard to do" Hope said.

"All right I'll give it a shot" said the afro haired pilot.

"I'll help too" said the blind drifter.

Both men concentrated on the two PSICOM units ahead Sazh has closed his eyes to help with the concentration. Suddenly a white circle was around the two mechanical units and it vanished both can see the information clearly about them.

"I did it not too shabby if I do say so myself" Sazh gave a smirk.

"So did I…."

"What does it say?" Lightning said in a hurry she didn't want to waste any more time here.

"The Watchdrone can employ powerful lightning attacks and attack one single person at a time, it's weak against lightning and water" replied the afro haired gunner.

"However the Ciconia Velocycle doesn't have any elemental weakness and non elemental damage will be inflicted half. That's not the worst of it, it has a high damage potential and employs powerful lightning base attacks" said the blind drifter.

"The Velocycle is the strongest so we should focus all of our attacks on it" Vanille said.

"We'll attack the Watchdrone first it attacks one person at a time we won't have a problem taking it down, Seiryu can you-"Lightning started

"Take on the Velocycle I will" he finished for her.

Hope was once again keeping his distance from the conflict he still felt like there was nothing he can do that he was too weak even if he was an l'Cie now. Somehow it made him angry that he was letting the rest of the group fight and he will stand back and watch, even Vanille who has chosen to be there for him while he was still mourning over the loss of his mother. He felt helpless and weak like there was nothing he could do he couldn't survive on his own, he lowered his head as the group has move on going for the attack.

The group slowly walked towards the two PSICOM units they were still unaware that they were going to be greeted by some un wanted company. Seiryu was holding onto the handle of his sword while Lightning has already taken her gun blade, Sazh his pistols and Vanille her binding rod having a perceptive strike on them will give them the advantage they need and a quick way to finish the battle. However one move is all that it takes as Vanille tripped slightly because one of her boots slipped into the crystallized ground, the sudden sound has gotten the attention of both mechanical units as they went to engage in battle at the newcomers.

"_Shit" _cursed Lightning as she charged at the Watchdrone.

"Man it spotted us!" Sazh shouted pointing his twin pistols at the Watchdrone.

The Ciconia Velocycle was about to fire its machine guns but Seiryu charged quickly landing on top of the PSICOM vehicle he stabbed the front of the machine damaging it. He used another strike slashing the front completely it was enough to cut it in half destroying the unit. It followed by an explosion while the trio has already disposed the Watchdrone, it was outnumbered in addition that the group has used the elemental magic that it's vulnerable. Lightning has used lightning while Sazh and Vanille used water the Watchdrone never had a chance against all three members, Hope has already went to the group once the fighting was over.

"_It never gets tiring of watching it" _Sazh thought as he watched Seiryu sheath his sword back remembering how he sliced the Velocycle like a hot knife through butter.

"That's one less thing to worry about" said the blind drifter.

"PSICOM has this place secure this isn't the last time we will engage more of them in combat" replied Lightning.

"Unfortunately" said the afro haired gunner.

"Maybe we'll find the way out of this place before we fight them again" Vanille said.

"Let's cross our fingers about that" Hope replied.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Lake Bresha a Silent Maelstorm)

Snow was still trying to break his beloved crystallized form from the ground she was stuck on, he panted he has been trying for so long. His hands were red gripping tightly the metal piece he was using to break through the crystal it wasn't working the material was stronger and tougher than he thought, he growled in frustration. He has never given up in his entire life and he wasn't going to start now he needed to get Serah to safety before PSICOM comes he knew he was endangering himself by staying here for too long and he didn't care, saving his fiancée was more important than anything. He did the right thing in staying and letting the others go they were with Lightning and he knew they will be safe been with the pink haired soldier, not to mention Seiryu was also with them there was nothing to worry about.

He stopped for a moment panting he was tire his hands were hurting him for gripping the metal piece too tightly he was determined to break Serah free even if his hands bleed to death. He was so focused on his task that he didn't realized that he had company, slowly they arrived to the area where he was, he went back to breaking the ground before he heard the sound of guns cocking. He stopped as his eyes widened he was surrounded by a large group of PSICOM trackers they were dozens of the soldiers, he got up getting into defensive position in order to protect his frozen beloved. The only thing on his mind was make sure nothing happens to her, he cursed that he couldn't get her out in time before they arrived.

"_Damn not now…."_

"You hands in the air!" said one of the trackers.

The tall blond didn't reply as he glared at them he didn't need this now especially when his fiancée was in danger_" there's too many of them…."_

"I said hands in the air now!"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then we'll shoot you."

"You will shoot me anyway if I do" he carefully took something from his pocket and grinned.

"This is your last warning hands in the air now or we'll open fire!"

"_I still have another one" _the gang leader smirked he was holding a grenade when he thought he used the last one when he was with the group.

"On the count of three we will open fire."

"One…"

"Two…."

"Fine I'll do as you say" he slowly dropped the grenade making sure it landed next to them as he raised his hands.

"What is that thing?" said another one gazing at the round object.

One of them gasped" oh shit run-"

BOOM!

Snow quickly took cover as the explosion has taken half of the PSICOM trackers he was smirking at his strategy although it was more suicide than just a strategy. He looked at some of them who survived but he wasn't going to give them a chance to fight back he charged at them punching one of them as he took his rifle and started firing relentlessly at the rest taking out a lot of them, he showed no mercy. He shot a couple of rounds more killing more trackers until it ran out of ammo he threw the rifle as he faced the rest of them which they weren't so many now.

"Come on I'll take on all of you at once!" he put up his fists.

Not too far from his location on a small hill a group of soldiers wearing a different armor from the one PSICOM units wear were gazing at the whole confrontation. Among them there was one who wasn't wearing the armor it was a woman who seemed in her early twenties she was tall around 5'9 with bronze skin, wavy brown hair, piercing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one, pierced ears adorned with purple claw shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder and she was wearing a blue dress that resemblance and Indian Sari. She was also wearing a short black top underneath, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open toe-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that was holding a large red spear on her back it was obviously her weapon. She also had a mark on her right shoulder but it was colored white like was covering something and on her left shoulder she had a large tattoo of what it seems a winged monster.

The woman was staring at the fight with a lot of interest and amusement she was actually enjoying who one person can take on a large group of PSICOM soldiers, but she knew he wasn't a regular individual. The soldiers seemed to be on standby but they were keeping their attention on the fight as well some were entertained while others were feeling restless, others just didn't care and wanted to get this over with.

"That was truly reckless" one of the soldiers said after watching Snow throwing the grenade.

"His plan worked but if he keeps this up he's going to get himself killed."

"Can't have that we need him alive" spoke another.

"Maybe we should interfere now" another one spoke to the woman among them.

"No not yet" she spoke in a calm matter amused at the sight" let PSICOM handle him for now he's an l'Cie I want to see what he's capable off…."

"Whatever you say but if this goes on we will have no choice but to interfere remember our orders Fang."

"I know them luv" she kept her eyes on the battle ahead.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: lake Bresha Gates of Antiquity)

The group was now climbing a long staircase that lead up as they have arrived to what it seems to be some ancient ruins that formed part of the now crystallized lake. They have traveled far enough eventually thinking that they will finally find a way out of here once they reached the end of the ruins the group finished climbing the stair taking a long look at the area. The ruins were larger than they thought it looked like it was once an over populated city before it was deserted during the war centuries ago not, now it was a memory of what it used to be. The group was in awed at the sight and size it didn't looked bad it was impressive they also realized that its structure was similar to the ones from the Hanging Edge, they were obviously connected somehow. Their expressions completely changed once they realized that they weren't the only ones in the ruins, they had plenty of company.

Their eyes fell on the heavy group of PSICOM units patrolling the different sections of the ruins they were from soldiers to mechanized units. The group was truly taken back they have never seen so many military units before, it proved how serious they were. They started getting worried things have no become complicated this has decreased their chances of surviving this place in half. Lightning just kept her gaze at the enemies while Sazh just looked like he was ready to freak out, Hope was scared and Vanille was concerned about their current situation. Seiryu was in thought at he could sense the other presence of their enemies in large numbers it was completely different from back where they started to travel from the crystallized lake, they were outnumbered to probably thirty or more.

"And here I thought that things couldn't get any worse" Sazh said.

"This is bad I don't think we will be able to travel ahead with so many enemies" Hope said.

"There are a lot of them" replied Vanille.

"PSICOM probably released one third part of their units here" said Lightning.

"_They're not kidding I can sense so many enemies and a lot of them are tough, there's also two strong power near our location both are very big" _thought Seiryu.

"Okay so what's the plan?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"We fight them then we move on" was the pink haired soldier's reply.

"No seriously what's the plan?" the gunner thought she was kidding.

"We don't have a choice but to face them, I highly doubt we'll be able to avoid them" said the blind drifter.

"But we're completely outnumber and maybe there are more of them further ahead, we won't be able to survive against so many" replied the silver haired teen.

"Our best chance right now is if we can catch them off guard" Seiryu said.

"Catch them by surprise" said the pink haired soldier.

"That will be difficult to do with so many of them who knows if they already know this place inside and out" said Sazh.

"It seems we have no choice then, we need to move on ahead so there's only thing left to do" replied the blind drifter.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Hope.

"Perhaps, I'm going to go ahead and try to take out any possible threat that might give us trouble the fewer enemies we have out of the way the less we will avoid combat with them. Lightning lead the group ahead on my signal."

Usually the former Guardian corps sergeant will frowned for taking orders from someone that wasn't her superior but since it was Seiryu she had no problem with it, she only nodded.

"I'll be right back…."

"Be careful Seiryu" Vanille said worried for him.

"Don't worry about me" he left heading into the straight path of the ruins.

"Don't worry girl he'll be fine the guy cut a Velocycle like it was made out of paper, he can take care of himself" said Sazh.

The red haired girl nodded as she lowered her head while Lightning was staring at her in thought.

"_I hope he's okay I'm not in the mood to lose any more precious people" _Hope thought remembering his mother's demise at the hands of Snow.

* * *

(Scene change)

Seiryu was in a corner not too far from everyone's position he was concerned that they weren't strong enough to take on so many enemies in one spot. No doubt this was the area with the most secure PSICOM units available in Lake Bresha he thought a couple of things, one that this place is their rendezvous point or maybe they were contacted to scout the ruins expecting that they will come here probably because taking this route there was a way out of here. Either way it wasn't any good news they will have to cross this area in order to proceed he concentrated hearing the footsteps there were definitely a lot of them. He heard bigger footsteps near him which meant that they were obviously big in size meaning it must be one of their mechanized units there was more than one with the same size, there were a couple of footsteps he recognized the pattern of the Pantherons.

More footsteps were heard they were human size no doubt they were soldiers like rangers or trackers, there were also human footsteps that the walking pattern was different from other soldiers, this time he didn't know who they were. Another set of footsteps got his attention which pattern he recognized from the Myrmidon he fought at the Vestige maybe it was the same type of mech, or maybe another type of unit it lead to the same conclusion he thought that there were a lot of enemies that were strong or high risk to engage in combat. His first move will be to take out the two giant size mechs that were near him, they obviously haven't spotted him yet.

"_When the odds are against you there is no other choice but to break a few rules…."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

It's been five minutes since Seiryu went ahead to take care of the bigger enemies although it seemed reckless from his part. However the group wasn't so worried they have already seen the drifter in battle he was a formidable opponent or a force to be reckoned with, everyone was all right except for Vanille. The red haired girl was concerned over their companion even if she has only knew him for a few hours she already care for him, just like everyone else in the group. Hope was confident that the dark haired swordsman will be all right the same with Sazh and Lightning was in the same boat as well. The pink haired soldier knew they will leave this place sooner if they followed the blind drifter's suggestion he was strong enough to take on the big mechanized units from PSICOM, they were definitely not safe being here.

"I hope he's all right" said Vanille.

"He'll be fine" replied Sazh.

"You're worrying for nothing" Lightning said.

"What's with you girl you sound angry?" asked the afro haired pilot confused at her sudden change of attitude.

"I'm not…."

"Sure whatever you say…."

"Hey there he is!" Hope said spotting Seiryu in the distance who waved his hand in their direction.

"That's the signal" said the pink haired soldier.

They walked heading further in the ruins before they stopped dead in their tracks. On their right there were two mechanized units cut in half both were very big in size Lightning recognized both of them as an Alpha Behemoth and the other one a Beta Behemoth they couldn't believe he was able to take both mechs out. As they continued ahead they spotted a couple of mechs destroyed as well once again the pink haired soldier recognized them as Crusaders they were an upgraded version of the Myrmidon they fought back at the Vestige, they are supposed to be stronger and faster. Seeing in it cut in half made her think how strong the blind drifter really is and it was hard to believe that one single person was able to make all of these. Going further ahead they spotted a couple of soldiers which they looked formidable and Lightning also recognized them as PSICOM Marauder and Executioner, no doubt they would have a tough time beating these soldiers.

Sazh was impressed or maybe his chin was about to hit the ground at the sight, in so little time one person took a large number of units and he thought Lightning was strong this guy was the real deal. With him around they won't have to try hard or fight for the matter while they will be on the run from future PSICOM and Sanctum's units, he was lucky to have him and the pink haired soldier. Maybe if they continued to travel together he might get the chance to be reunited with his son he has promised himself to save him from the curse he's been given.

Vanille watched in awe but she was still in thought about the blind drifter she was impressed of his strength in such a short time to take out so many enemies. There was nothing else she could think about that it wasn't him her curiosity was getting the best of her to know more about him, she was happy to have him in their group. Maybe she will get the chance to know him more if she continues to travel with them depending if the drifter wants to continue traveling too.

Hope saw everything with wide eyes seeing what Seiryu can truly do he was amazed at his skills he has never seen someone with so much strength. Watching him has given an idea that he and Lightning were the ones that he needed to make him stronger in order to face Snow he did desired revenge for the loss of his mother. He was lucky to have found good role models to follow when it comes to become strong earning the l'Cie brand mark was a curse but with his goal for revenge, he thought it was a gift.

"_Five minutes and he did all of this" _Lightning was looking around at the defeated PSICOM units.

As they walked ahead heading into another case of stairs they stopped in their tracks as they saw a small group of PSICOM rangers and trackers heading their way, they were all in attack formation. Lightning took her Blazefire Saber at least Seiryu has left them a couple of enemies to deal with things weren't going to get boring after all. Sazh followed taking his pistols while Vanille did the same taking her binding rod as the pink haired soldier charged at them making the first move. She used ruin with a combination of Blitz not giving the rangers the chance to fight back firing their automatic rifles, while Sazh fired his pistols and Vanille used fire on the small group of trackers. The pink haired soldier finished the trackers firing a couple of round from her gun blade killing them it wasn't much of a fight to the former Guardian corps sergeant.

"I sure hope that's the last of them" Sazh said putting his pistols back on his leg hostlers.

"Must be" Lightning said as she knew that Seiryu has already taken care of the rest which were the stronger units.

Suddenly the blind swordsman came to them walking next to one of the dead ranger's bodies" I apologize if some of them were still around, it seems there were more of them than I thought."

"Don't apologize you did all the work" the pink haired soldier sheathed her gun blade back.

"Where have you been?" asked Vanille.

"I was scouting the ruins it seems PSICOM has been taken care off in this part of Lake Bresha."

"That's good we won't have to fight for now" replied Sazh.

"Let's go" Lightning said looking ahead.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Lake Bresha Echoes of the Past)

The group has arrived at a wide area it was probably the widest area in the ruins after passing through PSICOM they have reached the deepest part of the area. Although they were relief to have gone very far from the crystallized lake most of the members from the party were staring at Seiryu, obviously because of the great display of power he has shown just recently in the ruins. It felt kind of scary to have someone so strong in the group, someone who had taken out so many PSICOM units in mere minutes. And on top of that he was blind something very rare to witness because the members of the group have never meet anyone with such condition, although Vanille remained in thought. Lightning was probably the only one who wasn't thinking about the drifter's display she was impressed and she admitted that having him around makes their fights a lot easier than usual, she didn't had her attention on him.

Seiryu has sighed mentally he knew that everyone was staring at him like he was the center of attention he didn't wanted this to happen. After what he did they were probably thinking about him about his skills it was worrying him that they might end up fearing him because he was strong, after all it wasn't everyone that one person will take out so many forces from PSICOM. He tried to ignore the feeling that he was being watched and focus on their goal which was finding a way out of this place by now he has started liking his companions. Sazh was an okay guy, Hope was also a good kid going through a lot after his mother's death, Vanille was a good person at hear and Lightning although she didn't show it so often like the rest she also had her good side. He was in deep thought when he felt something wrong in the air but he decided to ignore it, he had a gut feeling something was not right.

They walked ahead and spotted something in the distance. They smiled seeing an air ship they felt so relief that was their way out of here even if it looked a little old it must have been from ancient Cocoon technology it didn't mattered to them since it looked like it was in one piece and there was the possibility it could still fly. Sazh and Vanille at the ship they were finally leaving at least they will be safe from PSICOM for now.

Sazh smiled at the airship in the distance" there's our ticket out of this hole."

"We're finally leaving" replied Vanille.

Lightning and Hope followed the duo as Seiryu's ears perked up he got alarmed" everyone stop!"

"What's wrong?" Hope turned to him not knowing why he was freaking out.

The pink haired soldier took her gun blade ready to fight" that…."

The group turned to see a giant flying creature heading straight at them it was colored blue with its wings looking like they were ripped up in three parts. The mighty creature made a loud screech as a warning that it was going to attack, the group had no choice but to fight if they wanted to get to the air ship and escape from the crystallized lake and the ruin.

"It is never easy for us" the dark skinned man took his pistols.

"I guess it will never be" the red haired girl took her binding rod.

"It seems there was one more of a PSICOM weapon than I thought my apologies" said the drifter taking his sword.

"Don't apologize I wasn't expecting to leave this place so easily" replied Lightning.

He nodded as he felt the silver haired teen next to him" Hope I know you're still feeling hesitant in fighting but if you have a desire to continue living and get through this then you will have to fight, we could really use your help."

The silver haired teen stood in thought letting his words hit him in his head. He knew it he couldn't continue running away like this sooner or later he will have to fight and use the gift that has been bestowed upon in the form of a curse, as an l'Cie. He started thinking about his mother his precious person and now she was gone his anger for Snow was enough reason to open his eyes, he will fight it was his choice. There was no turning back or backing out from this if he wanted to meet Snow and fulfill his future revenge on him then he needed to keep himself alive until the day comes, he looked serious at the winged creature and took his boomerang getting into attack position with the rest of the party.

"I'm fighting too I had it with watching from the side lines!"

Vanille smiled at him" you can do it Hope."

"Welcome to the fight son" Sazh said.

"You made the right choice" Seiryu gave a smile.

Lightning didn't replied she was only focusing on the winged creature as it used a wind sweep she made a back step while everyone landed safely. Like everyone else she focused her magic and managed to perform Libra on the flying creature before them, she was able to see every piece of information about their opponent.

"Garuda Interceptor performed powerful lightning based attacks and its weakness is wind."

"Time for some Aero then" Sazh said firing the beginner wind spell.

Another Aero spell was followed by Vanille as the attacks made the Garuda growled doing some damage, but it managed to hold and used its wing sweep attack knocking everyone on the ground. Seiryu was about to help Hope get back on his feet however the silver haired teen got up on his own facing the winged creature with determination, he meant what he said he was done watching from the side lines. With his boomerang in hand he concentrated on a spell and managed to used Aero which looked a little stronger than Sazh and Vanille's version, the Garuda was sent back a little because of the strong force of the wind spell.

His eyes went wide staring at his hand that made the attack_" I did it….I used magic."_

The winged creature gave another screech charging at them it wasn't happy in the least, it used winged sweet again but the party dodged it this time and Lightning was shooting from her gun blade. Seiryu used a quick slash and the Garuda was hit but it didn't take too much damage due that increased its altitude flying circles around.

"_It's not dumb it knows that it has disadvantage against us on low altitude, that is why it's going to attack from a high altitude" _thought Seiryu.

Lightning looked at the magic trio" you three keep attacking it with Aero Seiryu and I will used physical attacks to add more damage!"

They nodded agreeing at her strategy Sazh, Vanille and Hope has resumed using Aero on the Garuda which it was his elemental weakness while the pink haired soldier kept firing rounds from her gun while Seiryu chose to used Ruin. The winged creature gave another painful screech as it try to avoid all the attacks but it was futile, it recovered and did it's wing sweet hitting Sazh and Hope, Vanille acted quickly performing Cure on the on them while the drifter was still using Ruin.

"_Bullets aren't doing enough damage" _Lightning changed her gun back to her Blaze Fire saber she joined the blind swordsman attacking with Ruin.

The Garuda was now angry as it increased its altitude even more its body started glowing with lightning ready to fire another attack, and it seemed to be a powerful one. Finally the winged creature fired it's lightning breath attack the group gasped trying to take cover for the attack, as the winged creature fired a powerful shot of lightning from its breath. Sazh and Hope weren't lucky enough to dodge it as they got hit by the powerful attack, the red haired girl was about to perform Cure again but the Garuda has fired another lightning breath attack straight at her.

"Vanille watch out!" Seiryu shouted as he grabbed pulling her to the ground.

He groaned as he was hit the by the lightning causing the red haired girl gasped witnessing the dark haired swordsman taking the attack for her" Seiryu!"

She quickly cast Cure healing him while he put his hands on her shoulders" are you all right Vanille?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she didn't notice that her cheeks were flushed.

"Here it comes again!" shouted Lightning.

"We can't let it fire that powerful attack again" Hope said firing another shot of Aero.

"You're telling me son my head is still feeling dizzy from that last shock" replied Sazh following the teen with a shot of the wind spell.

The drifter got up watching Vanille joining up in the magic assault while the Garuda was getting hit by the barrage of attacks_" if I can take one good shot at it I can finish it with one attack…."_

Suddenly the Garuda was engulfed in a bright barrier surrounding its body, the party was continuing their assault but it seemed that this time the winged creature wasn't being damaged as much as usual. It wasn't being weaken or beaten for the better giving the group a very complicated situation.

"What's going on?" asked Sazh.

"A barrier" Hope replied.

"The Garuda must have somehow created a barrier using its lightning" said Vanille.

"This has become troublesome" Seiryu said.

"Man this can't get any worse?" said the afro haired gunner.

"Don't say that because it can" Lightning glared at the winged creature.

The Garuda was ready to fire another lightning breath only this time it was going to be stronger than the regular one the group saw this coming and they took cover running. They ran further from it as it fired the lighting blast hitting the ground causing an explosion living a crater behind. They kept on running as it shot another lightning breath, after it started around trying circle around them waiting for the next attack.

"Okay now what do we do?" asked Sazh.

"We can't damage it now because of that barrier" replied Hope.

"Is there a way to beat it?" Vanille said.

"No we can still damage it with wind, the barrier only cuts half the damage done" Lightning said they remembered she used Libra on the winged creature before the battle began.

"Which means we can still hurt it however with the barrier active we will have to use more force on our attacks, perhaps if we're lucky we can break through its barrier" Seiryu said.

"Leaving things to luck isn't my style" replied the pink haired soldier.

"It's the only solution we have right now" he replied.

"All right let's try attacking it at the same time to cause more damage, also we have to keep it from firing that lightning attack" Hope said.

"Sounds like a plan then" said the afro haired pilot.

The Garuda was about to fire lightning breath once more but it never happen as it got hit by three waves of Aero coming from Sazh, Vanille and Hope. With its barrier the winged creature wasn't hurt too badly as it followed to fire the attack, when suddenly it was hit by four waves of Aero. This time Lightning has joined up in the magic assault changing her strategy against the flying creature Seiryu was the last to join in the attack as he continued to fire Ruin. The combination of the five attacks have started to bring an effect on Garuda as it was getting hurt giving a loud screech even with its barrier active. They kept the combo active and it seemed like the winged creature has become staggered having problems defending itself or attacking for the matter, it looked defenseless. They party resumed its relentless assault and the strength of the combine attacks managed to weakened the barrier as it vanished, the Garuda was once again open to receive full damage.

"We did it the barriers gone!" Vanille said smiling.

The Garuda was about to fire lightning breath but he never got the chance he was being hurt more than ever without its barrier to protect it from the wind assault. Even if it was being hurt badly it didn't showed sign like it was going to go down any time, something that was caught by the group.

"It still flying and kicking" Sazh said.

"It's really tough" Hope said.

"You have to give him credit for not going down so easily" replied the drifter.

"Talk about stubborn" Lightning said.

The winged creature gave a loud screech as it decided to get away from their range of attacks, it fly high increasing altitude however it wasn't enough to be safe from their magic attacks. It was still being hit by Aero from all three party members with addition of Ruin from Seiryu, now it looked like it was trying to get away from them than just attacking.

Sazh smirked at the sight" looks like it has decided to chicken out."

"I wouldn't be too sure" Lightning said.

The blind drifter nodded" a creature like this one wouldn't consider running away an option I assume that it may be plotting something."

Hope gasped" looks like you were right Seiryu!"

They started running when the Garuda fired another lightning breath destroying another part of the ground of the ruins it fired another one creating another crater while the group took over near a couple of pillars. They watched as the winged creature has stopped attacking and it was now flying around in circles it was waiting for its next attack, which obviously everyone expected to be the lightning breath.

"What are we going to down?" asked Hope panting in exhaustion.

"We can't continue like this for too long" replied Vanille she was also tired.

"I hear you girl I feel like lying down to catch some rest" Sazh said.

"If you want to get killed by that thing then be my guess" Lightning frowned at the afro haired gunner.

"Girl that's harsh."

"_Perhaps there's something we can do, that thing looks too tough to be defeated even without its barrier" _Seiryu took a deep breath.

"Lightning I have a plan."

"I'm listening…."

"It's a bit reckless though."

"I'm still listening."

He nodded he could sensed that she was staring at him" we will continue firing Aero at it until it decides to lower its altitude that is why it's important to attack it all out convincing it that is not safe flying too high from our position. Once it's in low altitude we will jump getting on it I will stab it and you will use Aero on the wound hurting it from inside rather than the outside, I'm certain it will be effective enough to kill it."

The pink haired soldier stared at him raising an eyebrow" that is reckless."

"I'm well aware of it I apologize…."

"It's the only solution we have right now" she imitated his comment from earlier.

"All right let's do it" he replied looking at the rest of the group" everyone keep firing Aero remember that its barrier is gone, the damage it will be receiving will be very effective."

"All right I'm not giving up from this" replied Hope.

"Me too" added Vanille.

"Fine but we better beat this thing soon and fast" said Sazh.

Let's go!" said Lightning.

They left their cover as the Garuda was about to fire its lightning breath before it was hit by four Aero spells simultaneously once again Lightning, Sazh, Hope and Vanille have resumed using the wind attack on the winged creature. Seiryu has followed the same routine using Ruin as the winged creature have given a screech that it was more fitted to be one of pain it wasn't going to stay flying so high for too long. The Garuda started descending taking it's time to fire a lighting breath attack but it failed miserably as it once again was caught in the wind spell assault, however the trio stopped realizing something missing or rather someone.

"Hey where's Lightning?" asked Hope

"Where's Seiryu?" Vanille said neither of the two we're near them.

"Now!"

Suddenly the Garuda was taken off guard as Lightning and Seiryu has jumped from a nearby pillar of the ruins as soon as they landed on its back the winged beast went out of control trying to get them off it. The duo hold on tightly on the back of flying creature while the trio below was watching the entire thing with wide eyes, clearly they were shocked.

Sazh's mouth stood wide open at the sight" okay….those two have officially gone nuts."

"Seiryu now!" Lightning shouted trying to hold on the creature's back.

The blind drifter raised his sword as he stabbed the center of its back making the Garuda yelled in pure pain and agony he wasn't finish yet, he made a large wound on it's for having the blade pierced inside. The flying creature was screeching in pain as it couldn't take another hit like that one, both knew it was time to finish it off.

"Now Lightning!"

The pink haired soldier aimed at the large wound" Aero!"

The wind spell went inside the wound making winged creature gave one last screech of pain as it started falling to the ground. Both Lightning and Seiryu have jumped out landing on their feet as the flying creature crashed landed in one of the craters it created because of its lightning breath. They gazed at the Garuda seeing it on the ground without moving no doubt it was dead, once it was confirmed they gave a small sigh relief that it was over.

"_I actually went through a reckless plan" _thought Lightning not knowing if it was amusing or ironic she of all people knowing very well that she hated anything reckless including strategies.

"It may have been a reckless plan but it was effective, that thing was too tough I doubt it would have been defeated with just firing Aero at it…."

She nodded" it worked…."

"I was wondering how reckless we we're I apologize but I come up with the kind of plan Snow would think of" Seiryu gave a small smirk.

"No he would have punched that thing nonstop until it dies, we had a real strategy" frowned the pink haired soldier.

The blind drifter chuckled" you really don't like Snow do you?'

"You have no idea…."

"Are you guys all right?" Vanille shouted she went to them along with Sazh and Hope.

"We're fine now that we defeated that thing for good" Seiryu said.

"You guys we're amazing" Hope said with a smile after watching the whole thing.

"I will have to disagree son what you two did right now was crazy, you two are nuts" Sazh said while his Chocobo chick left his afro chirping happily" hey why are you so happy you didn't help?"

"Whatever the thing is dead let's get out of here already" the pink haired soldier starting walking out.

Everyone started following her as they headed towards the ship at the end of the wide chamber. Seiryu was following his companions until he stopped he could feel it he was being watched or at least he was having that feeling, for a moment he thought that he had an idea who could be watching him but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Seiryu come on let's get going!" Hope shouted to him as they were almost to the air ship.

The blind drifter nodded resuming to, follow the group and forgetting the weird feeling, although his feeling was right after all. On top of one of the pillars stood a silver and white colored owl the bird has watched everything since the fight against Garuda started once it saw that the group were boarding the air ship it flew off leaving the ruins, its destination was unknown for now.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Whoa this chapter is longer than the others and here I thought I was going to be writing 8,000 to 9,000 thousand words per chapters' on this story looks like old habits die hard hehe. I bet you people didn't realize that Seiryu was blind all along that's right he can't see I actually created him based on the Marvel hero Daredevil he's blind but his other senses are more developed and stronger than the average person. However Seiryu senses are a little different more development and secrets will be reveal about him in further chapters remember to review if you like the story and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Focus


	6. Focus

Chapter 5 Focus

Disclaimer: nope I don't own FFXIII just the story.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

_Italics and underline Eidolons speaking_

_

* * *

_

**Previously….**

**The group entered Anima's chamber with hope that the Pulse Fal'Cie will change Serah Lightning's younger sister back to normal from her crystallized form, even if it means they will have to use force. Snow begged the Fal'Cie to change her back and he will gladly become his l'Cie if he does however it fell on deaf ears as Anima didn't replied. Seiryu realized that it couldn't hear him because according to him the being was asleep, however Lightning had already planned to use force from the start. Anima shortly woke up just when the detonators that PSICOM placed all over the Vestige activated since it was their mission to destroy the place instead of sending it to Pulse just like killing the Purge victims. They fought against Anima and managed to become victorious with a terrible price to pay, the Fal'Cie has marked everyone from the group with its brand.**

**For unknown reasons Anima spoke to Seiryu telepathy telling him that he will send him and everyone to safety in order to survive the destruction of the Vestige. Grateful the drifter was willing to fulfill whatever its final wishes may be in which the Fal'Cie tells him that he marked every one becoming l'Cie. He also tells him to help them fulfill their focus which is to stop the Fal'Cie's from Cocoon obviously he accepted its final will. When the group woke up they found themselves at Lake Bresha located below the Hanging Edge which the lake turned to crystal after the Vestige crash landed soon after they all have realized the horrible truth that they have become Pulse l'Cie enemies of Cocoon. They also find out the abilities they gained for becoming l'Cie among them is the ability to cast magic, feeling like everything was lost for them Sazh believed that they were doomed to destroy Cocoon being marked means that they have been given a focus to fulfill, and all of them had the same vision of the monster of pure hatred and wrath known as Ragnarok at the Sanctum's capital. **

**Feeling optimistic Snow tries to convince the group that their focus is to save Cocoon because it was Serah's last wish before she turned into crystal, which most of them didn't believed him namely Seiryu. Lightning wasn't happy of the bad turn of events so she kept her distance from the rest of the group while everyone else introduced themselves starting to forge a bond of friendship. Although she wasn't interested in forging a friendship with the group she started gaining a high level of respect for the drifter, she even followed him in battle proving of her new respect for him. They finally found Serah while Snow was determined to get her out of the crystallized ground she was stuck on. Lightning suggested that they should leave before PSICOM found them the military branch was scouting the region searching for any Purge survivors. Snow chose to stay behind trying to break his fiancée free while everyone else left and Lightning was angry at him for his positive attitude that he was going to save Serah and Cocoon when so far he hasn't done anything good or make any progress whatsoever.**

**While encountering some PSICOM forces the group found out the truth about Seiryu, that he was blind. They obviously were shocked and some didn't believe him when he has shown skills and strength that no one would have thought to possessed, it was difficult to tell of his blindness. Although Vanille seems to have taken a high level of curiosity towards him and hope to know more about him. Back with Snow he has managed to take out a large number of PSICOM soldiers while in the distance he was being watched by another group of soldiers and a mysterious woman by the name of Fang. Meanwhile Lightning and the other reached some ruins unfortunate for them it was surrounded by PSICOM units, lucky for them Seiryu managed to get rid of them all leaving the weaklings alive. After taking down the Garuda interceptor they find an air ship that will take them out of the crystallized lake, while unaware to them they were being watched by an unknown entity and Seiryu realized that. **

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Scene change)

(Location: Lake Bresha a silent maelstrom below the Hanging Edge outside of Cocoon)

Snow panted hard as he was exhausted he has actually taken out all of the PSICOM forces that found him he has lost count on how many he has taken out. His hands were shaking as he was still holding the automatic rifle he took from one of the PSICOM rangers he should feel happy that he safe and now he will be able to continue trying to break free Serah's crystallized form from the ground, at least that's what he thought. As soon as he defeated the units more soldiers arrived there were trackers and rangers this time their numbers have double and they have now surrounded him, he finally realized that he won't be able to take all of them on his own with how tire he was even if he was now an l'Cie he still had a limit. He has never known the meaning of the word quit or giving up heroes never quit that's what he will always say, but maybe today he wasn't so lucky.

He has reached his limit he knew the chances of beating so many PSICOM units were very low in his current condition, in addition that they were all armed. The reality hit him bad he wasn't going to make it this many opponents he will die he was really out of options and he used the last grenade he had against the group of soldiers from earlier. The harsh reality that he was going to fell, that he was going to die his whole life started to flash before his eyes. His childhood as he grew up with his closest friends Gadot and Lebreau in Bodhum, the foundation of NORA their first mission as a team, his first orders as leader and eventually the first time he meet Serah. Memories where he shared with the younger Farron happy memories falling in love with her to the day he proposed to her, even if her older sister didn't approve of the wedding. He didn't shed a tear thinking about her remembering her fate as an l'Cie that lead her to become crystallized, he wasn't ready to let go and die.

"_Serah….I promise I will protect you I promise to marry you and love you forever, I'm your hero I would never break a promise I will save you…."_

He fell on his knees ready to give up as he was too tire to even get up or land a punch seeing the PSICOM soldiers clicking their rifles ready to fire. It was the end for him knowing he won't be able to stop this death was inevitable for him he won't see any of his friends or his beloved, the last thought made him feel full of determination gaining strength from the woman he promised to love and stand by her side forever. He couldn't believe he almost give up or that he was about to break his promise to Lightning about saving both Serah and Cocoon. He never realized while his determination and courage was building up a blue magi circle has appeared on the ground causing the soldiers to take a few steps back, obviously they were starting to freak out at the sight.

"_A hero never breaks his promise…."_

"_**Snow make sure you come back to us, remember that we're in this together." **_

He remembers Seiryu's words he was going to see them again_" we're going to save Cocoon and save you….Serah!"_

"_I will not lose!"_

The PSICOM soldiers were all shocked as they saw emerging from the blue circle on the ground two figures which they were quite a sight. Both looked like they were women in blue colored and mechanized looking, one of them seems to be holding some kind of wheel both definitely didn't looked normal while the other one had a wheel on the back of her head. Snow was shocked too the two mechanized women were in front of him like they were on his side they were facing his enemy. The group of PSICOM units was about to fire at them as the mechanized woman that wasn't holding a wheel fire a Blizzaga spell freezing and killing half of the rangers, the women with the wheel attack the other half with a strong physical attack. Soon they were taken out which shocked the tall blond a lot he never thought so many soldiers would be beaten in such a short period of time.

The two women turned to him which was enough to make the gang leader realized that it was now his turn. It was too good to be true that the two ice beauties were on his side they were just taking care of the rest as he had a feeling that they were after him. He was too exhausted from the previous fight he couldn't take on the large group of PSICOM what were the chances of him taking on these two, who they defeated the soldiers in a matter of seconds. It was very bad for him and even if the odds were against him he wasn't going to give up he still had promises to fulfill, he vowed to never let anyone down ever again.

"_Your determination has summoned us l"Cie"_spoke the woman with the wheel on the back of her head.

Snow's eyes widened_" what….I can hear them talking in my head?"_

"_It is time to begin the test" _replied the one holding the wheel.

"_Test….?" _

"_Doom" _

The tall blond felt a huge surge through his body as his blue eyes widened he could see before a countdown that stated at ten minutes and counting, he could felt that with the time passing his heartbeat was decreasing in speed little by little.

"_What is this….?"_

"_When the countdown reaches cero your life will end."_

"_What?"_

"_How much can you endure?"_

Snow didn't know what they were talking about until he was hit by the wheel of mechanized woman he got up but soon he was hit by a Blizzard spell by the second being knocking him back to the ground. He growled he was really hurt, exhaustion and wounded were a bad combination that he didn't wanted to experience. He already did knowing that he couldn't take on both of them in his current condition it will be suicide to fight them on equal level when he has already experienced some of their power.

"_They are very strong I can't fight them like this I don't stand a chance, but what can I do?"_

The Eidolon Shiva threw her wheel while the other one cast Blizzara he was once again hit groaning in pain, if it wasn't for the fact that he was an l'Cie now he would have die like the PSICOM soldiers it was the only reason why he has survived till now. He got up standing on one knee panting looking at them they were going to resume their assault on him while he was still looking at the countdown for his life, he only had eight minutes left.

"_I can't beat them with strength alone my only chance to survive is to go to the defensive maybe then I can find an opening and beat them."_

The blond went to a defensive position activating one of his new abilities as an l'Cie in the defense department it's known as the Steelguard technique. His body glowed in a yellow armor after doing he seemed to have make a big mistake both Shiva Eidolons have increased the speed of their attacks the one holding the wheel attacked with a barrage of kicks and tossing her wheel, while the other one cast Blizzara again followed by Blizzard. He groaned although he wasn't feeling any pain due to the defensive armor around his body but the effect of Steelguard wasn't going to last forever, it had a time limit. He performed the ability again as he got hit by a barrage from Shiva's wheel attack and the other one performed two Blizzara spells, once again he didn't got hurt as he was shielded by the yellow armor surrounding his body.

"_This isn't getting me nowhere what can I do….?"_

His eyes widened staring at the timer to his death_" wait what did they say before?"_

"_**How much can you endure?"**_

"_That must be it….they say I have to take a test so this test must be about endurance, defense is the key. That means all I have to do is to continue taking their attacks I hope I'm right."_

He kept his Steelguard up as the two Shiva sisters continued their assault on him without showing any mercy or stopping. The clock was ticking he, only had five minutes left before his life ends he received more blows by the physical Shiva with kicks and attacking with her wheel while the spell Shiva used Blizzard twice. The technique went off and he activated again he didn't know how in the world he hasn't collapse by now from his exhaustion, he was really stubborn he had no plans to die here he needed to save Serah and save Cocoon like she asked him. The sisters looked at each other they got ready to attack once again the Shiva with the wheel casted Blizzara while her sister casted Blizzaga the same spell she used to take so many soldiers of PSICOM out.

Snow went to a more defensive position with Steelguard as his body was hit by massive blocks of ice the magic type Eidolon has fired the strongest ice spell there is, the blocks shattered he was still standing. Even with the yellow armor on however he was still hurt not as much too deeply wounded or killed though. He got scared fearing the worst as the counter for his life was in two minutes expecting that the two Eidolons were going to continue attacking him, to his surprise they have stopped. Both of them were staring at him before they looked at each other, just like that the spell type Shiva dispelled the Doom placed on him getting rid of the timer of his life.

"_What just happened?" _

"_Congratulations l'Cie you have pass the test…."_

"_I did it….I passed" _the tall blond felt so relief.

"_It seems he's the one we have been searching for sister" _replied the spell Shiva.

"_And he's quite a catch too" _the physical type Eidolon blew him a kiss.

"_Nix!" _she scolded her twin sister.

"_Don't give me that look Stiria you feel the same way too."_

"_Hmph…."_

"_Okay…." _Snow was dumbfounded at the situation before him.

"_Let's pretend we didn't had this conversation" _said Stiria.

Snow smiled happy to have passed the test it seems like he already know the name of his Eidolon all along" Shiva!"

The twin sisters started floating in the air as they got together merging to form their Gestalt mode, both have transformed to a surprisingly motorcycle. The blond hop on staring at his new ally and weapon he felt proud to have gained such power, and he knew it was all part because he was an l'Cie.

"_Snow Villiers our power is yours to command" _Stiria said.

"_We will fight by your side whenever you need us cutie" _Nix's tone was of flirting while her twin sister ignored her not brothering to scold her again for being such a flirt.

"_Right thanks" _he had to sweat dropped at the last part these were the times he was glad Serah wasn't here or Lightning for the matter, because he knew there will be some trouble if any of them witness his Eidolons flirting with him.

Suddenly the motorcycle was gone as the Shiva sisters decided to leave their new master for a moment they turned into a blue crystal and went into his right forearm where his I'Cie brand mark is located, Snow has actually forgotten that he was very exhausted and with a few wounds on him. Now he could continue with trying to break Serah from the ground he just needed to find where he put that metal piece he was using to break the crystal ground. As soon as he took one step he collapse to the ground he has obviously forgotten that he was too tired to stand let alone walk, he will take a rest before resuming his rescue on his beloved.

"_Looks like I won't be getting anywhere any time soon…."_

He suddenly heard rifles clicking looking next to him he gasped there was a group of soldiers wearing blue armor they looked different from the armor PSICOM wears. He didn't noticed four soldiers passing him by as they headed towards Serah they were planning in getting her out of there. Snow was shocked he couldn't believed more soldiers from the military would come it was impossible to fight in his condition he felt like he could really give up now, it really felt hopeless. He was upset after everything he has done only to die here having a guess that either he will get capture or killed, that's when he saw a woman walking up to him she was smirking staring at him.

"You're very lucky luv to be able to tame the Eidolons powers to use it for your own, not many l'Cie has ever done what you did."

"If you want to kill me then go ahead and get it over with" he glared at her.

Fang shook her head" don't jump to conclusions yet there's still some work to be done…."

"You're with PSICOM I'm an l'Cie you obviously want me dead, I'd rather die than becoming your servant.

The young beauty dropped her amused expression getting closer to him with a glare" you want to continue breathing, then shut up and come quiet?"

The blond didn't trust her when he saw some soldiers passing him by with a hover craft with his crystallized fiancée" Serah!"

"What are you planning to do with her?"

"If I were you I worry about myself."

He glared at her before he noticed something in her right shoulder, it looked like a brand mark but it was covered with another mark colored white" you're an…."

He didn't finished as he finally collapse unconscious from complete exhaustions and his injuries while Fang smiled at his sleeping form" sweet dreams luv…."

Two soldiers came to picked up the unconscious Snow as they took him away while another soldier came to the only woman in the group.

"We have what we came here for we're heading back now."

Fang nodded following the soldiers before she gazed at sky noticing a silver and white owl flying by she smiled_" a sign of good luck today will be a good day."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

(Location: Lake Bresha Echoes of the past)

Everyone has boarded the air ship located at the end of the ruins feeling grateful that they were finally leaving the crystallized lake. They have taken their seats, Lightning on front, next to her was Seiryu, on the opposite side was Vanille and Hope was seated behind the pink haired soldier and the blind drifter. Sazh has taken command on driving the ship since he was a pilot he had experience with flying these kinds of air craft's, whether the group didn't questioned his flying skills namely Lightning. The former sergeant of the Guardian corps argued to pilot the ship when they boarded but the afro haired gunner insisted because he knows what he's doing, for now she decided to go along with it. Sazh activated the engines and to everyone's relief the ship started running they dispelled the thoughts that it was broken, he took the controls ready for lift off.

"Here we go."

He pulled the lever up making the ship fly upward as it started flying away from the ruins. The group saw from the window the scenery of the ruins they flying passed them, hopefully they will leave in no time without attracting too much attention. Unfortunately they weren't so lucky as they were expecting them to escape flying ahead they were greeted by a group of PSICOM fighting ships firing at them. The afro haired pilot pulled the ship up flying upwards reaching their destination above Lake Bresha but they were greeted by more unit ships firing their blasters at them. Lightning already knew the design and model of the ship they were aboard, as a former soldier she knew where the weapons systems were located.

"Oh no there's more of them!" shouted Sazh.

"Give me that" the pink haired soldier pressed the buttons on the control handle.

The ship fired its machine guns destroying one of the PSICOM fighters after them but there were still plenty of them left.

"Did we get them?" asked Vanille.

"We got one of them" replied Lightning with a small frown because there were plenty of them left.

The ship was flying passing through the ruin as more PSICOM fleets were still after them firing their weapons with no mercy, they have made their point that they want to send their ship down.

"They're still behind us!" Hope said alarmed.

"Let's settle down everyone" Seiryu tried to be the voice of reason in calming the group but it fell on deaf ears, the group was already in panic.

Sazh was annoyed that the pink haired soldier was trying to take the controls of the ship she obviously wanted to drive it instead of him he was already having trouble piloting the ship with the unwanted company behind them.

"Stop that."

Vanille and Hope were the first to screamed in panic due that they were being chased down by dozens of PSICOM ships in addition of the high speed the ship was flying. Seiryu couldn't help it he has been trying to calm down but by now he was starting to panic obviously he didn't show it screaming like the silver haired teen behind him and the red haired girl next to him but he was concerned. To this day he was still wondering how he ever got into this situation.

"_I'm having one of those days it seems…."_

"Hey I said stop" Sazh finally had it with the pink haired soldier's attitude to take the controls he roughly took her hand from the lever" you want to die?"

She finally stopped arguing and stood behind him, she took her seat shortly not happy with this while the drifter sighed. The ship was flying reaching the exit of the ruins while the military drones were still after them firing their weapons they were still on this wild goose chase.

"How are you going to lose them?" asked a panicked Hope.

"You got me kid."

"Then let me!" argued the former Guardian corps soldier.

"No thank you…."

"Lightning Sazh is a pilot let's put our trust in him" Seiryu said doing the effort of calming her down although he had the idea that if she took control of the ship she will retaliate against the PSICOM ships, destroying every last one of them.

"Yeah what he said cool your engines girl" replied the afro haired pilot.

The pink haired soldier glancing at the blind drifter seated next to her maybe she was really over reacting but she needed to pilot the ship. In order to prevent them from chasing them she needed to get rid of them first to end the chase not considering the consequences will bring them more trouble, meaning more PSICOM reinforcements.

Sazh pushed down the lever they were finally out of the ruins and Lake Bresha passing some of the clouds. What lies before hand was the beautiful sight of the bright morning sky, Vanille was in awe seeing the sight it felt good to finally see the sun after being in a place like the Hanging Edge and below it. Of course and sadly there was no time for sightseeing or enjoy the nice view because they were still being chased and attack by the military ships.

"They're still on us?" replied the afro haired gunner.

"They are quite a persistent bunch" Seiryu said while Lightning had to agree with a nod it was PSICOM after all.

He flied the air ship dodging the incoming fire from the many enemy ships but he wasn't so lucky, eventually he couldn't dodge all of them. The ship was eventually hit on the back while receiving another causing a couple a couple of tremors aboard.

"We're taking hits…."

The ship descended on a valley between the river the afro haired gunner was doing everything he could to lose their pursuers but it was working, they were still receiving enemy fire.

"Come on give me a break!"

He finally increased the speed it was their last resort to lose them" hang on….!"

The air ship left the valley heading upward into the blue sky reaching high altitude although it wasn't working still, the PSICOM ships were still onto them and they have also increased speed. The ship reached so high into the sky that everyone was almost blinded by a bright light as they got further ahead they saw the source for the light. Vanille was once again in awe as they were staring at a giant mechanical being releasing what it seems to be natural solar energy everyone probably knew what it was. Seiryu felt the energy heat hitting his body feeling it he recognized the source he was well aware like the rest.

Sazh smiled at the sight" a Sanctum's Fal'Cie up close and personal Cocoon's own light in the sky" his chocobo chick made a quick appearance from his afro before it went back in.

"Phoenix" replied the drifter while everyone looked at him.

"Yes that's the Fal'Cie that gives Cocoon it's solar energy and light Phoenix is also known as the living sun" replied Vanille.

They were suddenly hit by more fire from the enemy.

The afro haired gunner sighed" here we go again."

Lightning obviously hasn't forgotten that they were still being chased by PSICOM" fly in we'll lose them there."

The afro haired pilot nodded feeling happy that she wasn't trying to take command of the ship he followed orders and flew straight towards the solar Fal'Cie. The unit ships followed the group into the solar light of Phoenix which it dodged while others weren't so lucky and got destroyed in the energy.

"I like this Fal'Cie" Sazh made a humor comment since most of their pursuers got destroyed by the being.

Unfortunately they got hit one more time and that was enough for the ship to reach its limit. The ship was now tumbling and it began to lose altitude they were experiencing some turbulence as it was now heading downward into the land below. The afro haired did everything he could to keep the ship stable but it wasn't helping at all everyone else aboard went to panic again, Vanille got scared while Hope was screaming. Sieryu was probably in the same boat but he remained quiet while Lightning was either annoyed or upset that they were going to crash.

"This is it looks like this is as far as we go, its end of the ride for us" said Sazh.

"No I don't want to die!" said Hope.

"_These are the times I'm grateful to be blind" _the drifter was happy that he wasn't going to witness the sight of a crash landing.

"Everyone hang on we're going down!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Vile Peaks Dismal Dunescape outside of Cocoon)

The air ship has crash landed in a place with lots of mountains but they didn't looked normal, they resemblance like they were made of trash. The party was moving slightly waking up to find that they were still alive the inside of the ship was totally wrecked, it was broken probably impossible to repair.

Sazh was still in the pilot leaning on his seat he would have suffered a head injury from the crash if his afro didn't saved him it was used like an airbag while his chocobo chick was flying around like it was trying to wake him up. Lightning was awake but she didn't said a word remembering what just happened, who would even consider taking a rest after crash landing or even take the time to stay unconscious. Seiryu was awake too he was only taking time to check that he was all right he was saved not to see firsthand the terrible crash, it seems being blind had it's good sides after all. Vanille was slowly opening her eyes she didn't feel all right but she made sure not to have any injuries so she could cast cure, or her new friends. Hope was awake but he was still feeling scared about the crash that wouldn't, at least any fourteen year old would freaked out after experiencing something like this.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Sazh looking at the group inside the destroyed ship.

"I'm okay nobody is hurt?" asked Vanille.

"I'm all right" replied Seiryu.

"What just happened?" said Hope.

"We crash landed" Lightning said in an obvious matter.

"That beside the point" replied the blind drifter.

They finally left the destroyed air ship they were now gazing where they were. Looking over the day sky and the entire place that resembled a junkyard it obviously looked even worse than the last place they were in. Lightning however recognized the area since she has done a couple of missions here back when she was with the Guardian corps she sighed mentally she was still far away from the destination she had in mind.

Sazh sighed so much has happened in the last hours boarded the Purge train, entered the Vestige, get marked by a Pulse Fal'Cie becoming l'Cie, landed on Lake Bresha, leave the place while been hunted down by PSICOM and now crash landed in a place that looked like worst than the crystallized lake. And after fighting so many monsters all he was thinking about was catching a long rest who knows when the next monster attack may be, in fact he didn't even wanted to think about it.

Seiryu was probably in the same boat as the afro haired gunner so many things happened to him under short notice. It seemed like a moment ago he was at Bodhum doing one of his usual travels before he ended up in the Purge train, all the way to the Vestige, to Lake Bresha and now this location. He could still go on he wasn't feeling tire yet however he didn't know about the others yet he expected someone young like Hope would be in his limit after experiencing so much, Vanille was another story since she was older but he was still concern if she can go on without stopping. He did kept in mind that they weren't safe they were still been hunted down by PSICOM and they could find their location any moment.

Vanille was feeling tired they have been traveling for a while in different locations she wouldn't mind a nice rest to get some energy back. She could still fight no problem but her feet were killing here from all the walking and knowing that they weren't safe yet because they were still been hunted down, she knew staying for too long in one place was a bad idea. Five minutes of rest wouldn't hurt that was all she was asking, surely their pursuers won't find them in that time.

Hope was tired and there was nothing wrong with that it was the first time he has experienced something like this. It's not every day he loses his mother in a accident with PSICOM decides to try and take out his hatred on the murderer following him to the Vestige, get marked as an l'Cie becoming the enemy of Cocoon been forced to be hunted down like a dangerous criminal and now he was stranded in some unknown place he was unfamiliar with because he has never been here before. Worst of all he was outside of Cocoon with no possibilities of making it back to his home, like it would mattered now that his fate has been sealed with the brand mark. He also reminded himself that Snow was no longer traveling with them, making him feel a little frustrated.

"Time to head out" Lightning said.

Sazh who had seated on the ground was taken back by her comment" what no break?"

"We're been hunted" she replied.

"I concur PSICOM must have pin pointed our location when we crashed, they have probably send units to scout by now we're not safe here" replied Seiryu.

Hope sighed" then I guess we're leaving…."

Sazh sighed looking at the former soldier looking eagerly to leave" look we're not like you, you're a soldier you have so much stamina than any of us."

"Yet your mouth has enough stamina to run it and whine" countered Lightning with a frown.

"_She is right though" _Seiryu felt amused by her comment.

"You know what never mind…."

The former Guardian corps sergeant was already gone leaving the crash site if they wanted to catch a break then she will let them, she didn't care if they get caught by PSICOM. The only thing that mattered to her was her objective nothing else she will always focus on one thing and she wouldn't stop until she fulfills it.

The blind drifter was already aware of the pink haired soldier's absence" we should get going…."

"I could use a short rest" Vanille said getting seated on the ground joining the afro haired pilot.

"I know your tire but we can't stay here" said the drifter.

"Tell you what why don't you guys go on ahead with happy girl and we'll catch up with you guys shortly?" said Sazh.

Although he was obviously joking or trying to light up the mood Seiryu didn't liked the way he called Lightning "happy girl" it was obviously in a sarcastic matter. She was the way she is for various reasons and although he didn't know what they were he thought they were solid reasons for her behavior.

He nodded looking at the silver haired teen" let's go Hope…."

The young l'Cie nodded as they left the crash site leaving Sazh and Vanille behind even if it wasn't a good idea knowing that PSICOM doesn't waste time when it comes to capturing Purge survivors , they hoped they did catch up to them and soon.

"Do you know where we are?" the silver haired teen looked around not liking the place a bit.

Seiryu got on one knee touching the surface" from the smell of the air and the texture of the ground we must be in the Cocoon dead lands also known as the Vile Peaks."

"Dead lands….?" Hope had to gulp at the name.

"Don't stall behind it's only a name used because this region is abandoned like the Hanging Edge."

"_Although this place is not secure it must be crawling with unwanted guests namely PSICOM."_

They continued walking ahead it took them to walked three blocks away from the crash site when they spotted the familiar figure of Lightning walking with no intention of ever stopping. Both felt relief that it didn't took them too long to catch up with her they can continue the journey without worrying too much, with a third member in their group they won't have to worry if they encounter company. However it didn't meant that the drifter wasn't worry for Sazh and Vanille's safety because they decided to stay behind, he hoped that they have left already.

The pink haired soldier stopped walking when she noticed someone behind her she recognized Hope not noticing Seiryu next to him" just you?"

"I'm tagging along too" replied the blind drifter.

She nodded she was relief to see the blind drifter but didn't showed it.

"For now I guess it's just the two of us, should we wait for the others?" asked Hope.

"They'll catch up eventually…."

She resumed walking ahead while the two boys followed her. Hope was gazing around the place at the junkyard place the entire place really looked like crap or someone's nightmare to spend a vacation, now he understood why Seiryu said that this place was Cocoon's dead lands. It was like a dessert filled with scrap garbage that was not necessary just useless no wonder anyone would come here, he already didn't like the place. He gazed at the drifter who was walking without saying a word it didn't bothered him the place they were, but then again he was blind so there was nothing for him to see at all. He looked ahead at Lightning who reached a corner only to see her drawing her gun blade, an encounter obviously.

"Hope let's go" Seiryu was the one that sensed a fight as the teen followed him.

The first thing the pink haired soldier did encountering the monster is cast Libra on it looking over the green colored creature that resembles a Pantheron but it wasn't one. She saw its weakness which was ice and lightning she quickly went to cast some magic she cast blizzard and lightning hitting the creature growling in fury. She was surprised that it wasn't defeated with those spells so she cast more before it was going to charge at her, Hope stopped using blizzard and fire while Seiryu slashed it with his sword. It was hurt but it was still standing Lightning took the opportunity and used Blitz, the creature looked like it was staggered giving the perfect opportunity for the group to finish it. Hope used blizzard as both Lightning and Seiryu slash it with their weapons finally killing it.

"That monster was tough even with all of the attacks we used it was still getting up" said Hope.

"Thexteron it's weak against ice and lightning element, it needs to be kill quickly because it can cast bravery" replied Lightning saying the information she got using Libra.

"It seems that the more we travel the more we're bound to meet stronger enemies" said the drifter.

"It will be too easy if it wasn't that way" added the pink haired soldier.

Since it was a dead end on the corner they took they went back to the way they came heading straight in the path ahead, they already had company waiting for them. They meet two Pantherons and one Thexteron it only took one swung from Seiryu's sword to kill the two weak monsters while Lightning and Hope confronted the Thexteron, the teen used blizzard while the former soldier used both blizzard and lightning. The green creature was hit but it was able to cast bravery on itself increasing its physical strength Lightning charged at it using Blitz followed by back flip changing her blade to a gun firing a round, the Thexteron was still standing. The creature went straight at Hope about to use its claw but it was hit by blizzard and lightning thanks to the pink haired soldier, the silver haired followed by using blizzard. However the blind drifter managed to land the killing blow using Ruin he gave a smile at the teen so far he was doing a good job fighting.

"Not bad Hope…."

"Thanks…."

But that's not what the former sergeant of the Guardian corps thought as she went to the young l'Cie giving him a serious expression that would make anyone run for their money.

"What's wrong Lightning?" asked the nervous Hope.

"You….don't get in my way again."

"What….?"

"I had it where I wanted it you were interfering."

"I believe that is not called interfering but aiding you in battle" Seiryu said correcting her mistake.

"Hmph" she turned her back and resume walking.

The silver haired teen lowered his head feeling bad with himself he thought he was a nuisance getting in the way, nothing but a burden even with powers as an l'Cie_" she probably hates me now…."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder looking at the dark haired swordsman" Seiryu….?"

"Don't feel discourage you did well for your first battles."

"Too bad that's not what she thinks" he sighed referring to Lightning.

"She will come around eventually" the blind drifter thought this was going to be a long journey and she might change her ways if she continues to travel with the group.

"_Hopefully she will…."_

They continued following her while Lightning has heard the drifter from the distance she had to snort mentally at that, she didn't needed them this was her mission no one else's. But deep inside of her there was a big fear in her heart maybe because she didn't wanted to get close to anyone that wasn't her listen, she refuse to let anyone in the had no right so why she should. The sooner she leave this place then maybe she can find a way to lose them, although she could use Seiryu's skills to her advantage in future battle it was going to get tougher she knew that.

"All this garbage was taken from Pulse?" asked Hope.

"That's what they say they took parts from Pulsian territory to try and fix this part of Cocoon's outer shell, although they did a lousy job" said Seiryu.

"So this stuff what was left over from the scrap the Fal'Cie took from Pulse to repair Cocoon?"

"That is correct they couldn't choose materials from their own world so instead they choose materials from Pulse to repair this place. However taking things from the lower world they so called feared and despise doesn't seem right, I find it hypocrisy from the Fal'Cie's part."

The silver haired teen was really taken by his comment as he was in thought for a moment" I guess….when you put it that way it doesn't sound right."

"It is not if they hate Pulse why bothered taking things from said world to try and repair this place and doing in it completely wrong, with Cocoon's advance technology they should be able to turn the Vile Peaks into a paradise like their city."

"Well this place has been abandoned just like the Hanging Edge years ago during the war of transgression, so I guess they won't bother repairing it too greatly because it's not populated there's no reason to try hard in repairing something where there is no civilization. Not unless if they want to build a paradise for the monsters that live here" Hope chuckled at his small joke.

"That will be good for them but not for the Fal'Cie that option is out of the question" the drifter managed to give a small smile in amusement."

"What's important to the Fal'Cie is the heart of Cocoon where it's people resides" said the young l'Cie.

"Precisely anything outside of the heart of the city is expendable that's why they won't concentrate on repairing places without putting much effort that has to do with Cocoon's outer shell."

They continued walking while Lightning has heard everything from their conversation even if she was walking ahead of them, the information revealed by Seiryu was correct. He was right about everything Cocoon's outer shell to the Sanctum and the Fal'Cie was useless to them, people from these regions left after the war of transgression centuries ago and the only thing left outside of the heart of the city was a ghost town or a pile of pure scrap. She actually like the way the blind drifter thinks pure common sense with a sense of realism he was obviously the kind of person who didn't seem to follow the Fal'Cie's law, she added mentally that she will keep an eye on him just in case.

They group followed the pink haired soldier who jumped to the edge of a rusted tower to reach the other side of the path, both jumped with no problem deciding to increase their speed because she was getting further away. Reaching the other side of the small cliff they followed the former soldier straight ahead, jumping another obstacle they saw her taking her weapon because they were facing three watchdrones. They already knew about the drone from the one they fought back at Lake Bresha they are fast and they can cause a lot of lightning damage, luckily they knew its elemental weakness. This time they were going to fight three of them they were equal in numbers.

"Let's back her up" Seiryu sheathed his sword while Hope nodded taking his boomerang.

Lightning faced one of the watchdrones using water followed by lightning, she then used her gun blade to slash the drone it was already staggered. Seiryu used ruin followed by a strong slash killing the mechanic unit already. Hope used lightning twice hitting the drone but it wasn't beaten, he followed by another lightning spell but it was still coming to him. He gasped the watchdrone was about use its electro kick attack before Seiryu has jumped in front of him ready to defend him.

"Seiryu look out!" he suddenly cast a spell making an invisible shield around the drifter.

The lightning attack hit him but he wasn't faze that much as he used his sword to slash cutting in it in half, by now Lightning has already defeated her watchdrone opponent as she has witnessed what just happened.

"_He used protect…."_

"You okay Seiryu?" asked the silver haired teen.

"I am thanks to you….you just cast protect on me."

"What?"

"Protect increases a target's physical resistance" Lightning said walking to the duo.

"I didn't know you could use enhance spells as well" said the blind drifter.

"I didn't know either but lately I have been feeling a little stronger, ever since we fought at Lake Bresha I wonder if it has something to do with that…."

"Perhaps if this is another ability for being an l'Cie learning new techniques and magic while fighting" said Seiryu.

"I do feel stronger every time we fight maybe that's it."

"So the more we fight in battle the stronger we become, it does sound promising" the dark haired swordsman was in thought.

"What about you Lightning do you feel like you're getting stronger" asked Hope.

The pink haired soldier sheathed her gun blade back to her hostler" I always feel strong…."

She starting walking ahead again, leaving the group in thought before shortly they chose to follow her resuming their journey the teen was thinking about what happened earlier with the Thexteron incident. He remembered the look on her face she was deadly serious her sky blue eyes were cold like it was pure ice and her tone was even colder, it really scared him.

"_**You….don't get in my way again."**_

"_I don't want to anger her again maybe I should do what she said…."_

"Something on your mind?" asked Seiryu sensing he was troubled about something.

"I….."

"It's all right Hope you can tell me."

"I don't want to make Lightning angry at me I don't want to get in her way again while we're fighting."

"You weren't getting in her way she was wrong, you were simply aiding her in battle. There is a difference between getting in the way of someone and helping a comrade in a fight."

"That's not what she thinks…."

"Lightning sees things her way she's a warrior, a warrior only focuses on his mission or goal nothing else to her there is no time to be waiting around doing nothing or having comrades. She believes she can do things on her own without the help of others, she's very independent. That's why she thinks that having people helping her will only slow her down or make her weak."

Hope was shocked at everything he has heard from the blind drifter he was able to describe Lightning's personality in just a few sentences. Hearing this made him understand her a little now he knew why she acted the way she is, he smile happy that the dark haired swordsman has help him by giving him this information.

"Thanks Seiryu I feel a lot better. Do you think Lightning will start trusting us?"

"I'm afraid that's a difficult question to answer it all depends if she's willing to give us a chance, everything it's up to her it seems…."

The silver haired teen nodded thinking if the former soldier was willing to trust in them and see that she doesn't have to do things on her own, she can still do things if she had allies by her side. They continued on the path jumping a small ledge where they saw Lightning who by now has stopped in her tracks, both spotted far ahead two Watchdrones and one Thexteron unaware of their presences for now.

Lightning stood still she wasn't thinking about a battle plan to fight the enemies ahead but rather she was in deep thought at what she just heard. Her eyes were wide as she heard everything Seiryu has said regarding her she was shocked all right she couldn't believe that someone that she barely knows knew so much about, it's like he has known her for years. She has only know him for hours and he knew her so well that it actually scared her, the only thing she knew regarding him is that he's very strong, he's blind and his name that was all. She finally noticed that the two, l'Cie were behind her finally caught up to her.

Hope suddenly got a bad feeling at the way the former soldier was all still, because there were enemies ahead that haven't spotted them yet and she hasn't move an inch to fight them that wasn't her at all_" did she heard us talking but she was further than us and we weren't speaking too loud?"_

"Is something the matter Lightning?" asked Seiryu.

"No it's nothing" she finally proceeded walking taking her Blaze fire saber ready to fight again.

The drifter unsheathed his sword" Lightning let's change opponents and let me handle the Thexteron."

She only nodded staring at one of the Watchdrones while Hope took his boomerang, he was staring at her but he looked back at their enemies" I won't get in your way…."

"Just finish your opponent this time" she replied as they charged at the trio taking them by surprise.

Seiryu made a quick strong slash hitting the green creature staggering it already he followed with Ruin, it was almost finish. Hope used lightning three times staggering his Watchdrone, he used another destroying it. Lightning has destroyed her watchdrone before it even got the chance to noticed that there were enemies among them, the blind drifter has also finished his opponent the surprise has given them one easy victory. No words were said Hope gazed at Lightning who didn't replied or looked at him for the matter she resumed her walking, while the drifter on the other hand smiled at him.

"Good job."

He nodded with a smile they followed the pink haired soldier jumping another ledge they already spotted another enemy which looked like a really old mech. The silver haired teen reacted as he quickly concentrated performing the technique Libra on the mech since they have never seen it before, he succeeded staring at the newly information he has just received.

"It's called a Pulsework soldier its weak against lightning element, has a high physical and magic resistance and delivers strong physical attacks and it can alter its form."

"You finally used Libra not bad Hope" said Seiryu.

"We'll use lightning on it to weaken its defenses and stagger it rapidly" replied Lightning.

They started walking they will be lucky if they caught it by surprise but it was futile, the Pulsework soldier has spotted heading straight at them.

"Here it comes" said the blind drifter.

The first thing the young l'Cie did before they fight started was to cast protect on everyone. Seiryu was hit by the invisible shield, followed by the pink haired soldier and lastly himself. The drifter smiled at his quick thinking to raise their physical defense against an opponent that has high physical strength. Lightning was quick using lighting three times hitting the Pulse mech but it didn't looked like it was damage they already knew of its high physical and magic resistance from the information they got from Hope. The silver haired teen used lightning three times joining the former soldier in the assault while the blind drifter chose to use Ruin slowly it was getting highly damage. The Pulsework soldier went at the dark haired swordsman using its only long mechanical arm to attack him, but he was quick blocking it with his sword he countered slashing the long arm off.

With the combination of the attacks the Pulse mech was staggered and it became helpless stood frozen while releasing some strange energy from the inside of its body. It was their chance to attack it and finish it Hope resumed hitting it with lightning while Seiryu and Lightning attack it together both slash it with their weapons. The pink haired soldier used Blitz while changing her weapons and firing a couple of rounds, it was followed cut in half by the blind drifter. The combination of their effort managed to defeat the Pulsework soldier, teamwork has won again.

They sheathed their weapons back continuing their journey heading the path ahead, they reached a large rocky wall that it looked impossible to climb and dangerous. Lightning was checking for any way out while Seiryu remained quiet, she went back to the group staring at immense rocky wall.

"Dead end looks like we will have to go back….I don't see any way over that" said Hope.

"Perhaps you're right" added the blind drifter.

The pink haired soldier walked towards the wall inspecting its height while the silver haired teen was panting trying to catch his breath he was tire, he got seated on a nearby rock.

"Can we get through this way you think, you do know where you're going?" asked the teen.

"I've been here on missions before."

"Missions….?" Hope said aloud while Seiryu had an idea what he might ask" nothing to do with the Purge though?"

She turned back to the teen" the Purge is PSICOM's baby."

"Lightning is part of the Guardian corps they have nothing to do with PSICOM" replied Seiryu.

The pink haired soldier nodded" our military is split in two arms. The Public Security and Intelligence Command known as PSICOM and the Guardian Corps I was Guardian Corps from the Bodhum Security Regiment."

Hope got up from the rock" wait, but I don't get it if you're not PSICOM then why did you board the Purge train?"

"Obviously to save her sister" the drifter answered for the silver haired teen.

She nodded again" for Serah…."

"Serah?" the teen's eyes widened recognizing the name" that girl that got crystallized she was your sister?"

Lightning lowered her head hearing the "was" while Seiryu shook his head like he has said the wrong thing.

The young l'Cie knew his mistake quickly" I….I mean is."

"Might as well face it being crystallized is the same thing as been dead."

"That's not true she can still be safe" said the blind drifter.

"_I wish that was true" _she didn't know if there was a way to save her sister since the last attempt to save her failed and it ended turning her and the rest of the group into l'Cie.

"I volunteered to be Purge in order to save Serah before they move the Vestige to Pulse and out of my reach, joining the Purge was my only chance to save her. I knew the moment I volunteered to be purged was the day I was no longer among the Guardian Corps and I didn't care…."

"You're telling me the only reason you got on that train was to save your sister that's crazy I could never do that?"

"It's not a question of can or can't there are some things in life you just do."

"Easy for someone like you to say…."

"Tell me Hope do you have a brother or sister?" asked Seiryu.

"No I'm an only child."

"Then you can't understand the strength of the bond that siblings share, brotherly love is a powerful thing especially when your sibling is the only family you have left" the drifter lowered his head slightly.

Lightning lowered her head too hearing that brought her memories, painful memories. Memories she would wish to erase or completely forget about them like they never existed, the death of her parents and been the only person to take care of Serah. For a moment she gazed at Seiryu his tone was of sorrow and pain, maybe he has experienced the same thing too. Serah was her only family left her only precious person to protect and cherish, she erased the thoughts getting back to the task at hand as she started climbing the rocky wall.

"Wait you're climbing that wall?" asked the shocked Hope.

"If it is as high as I think it is it will take us time and energy to climb it, we have used some energy while we were fighting. I suggest we take a short rest before attempting to climb it" replied Seiryu.

"You do that then, I'm going on ahead" said the pink haired soldier.

"Climbing it after fighting sounds a bit reckless…."

She looked at him and couldn't help but give a small grin" says the one who came up with the reckless plan to defeat the Garuda Interceptor."

He chuckled she really got him there" touché."

"But you can't leave us here!" said the silver haired teen.

The former soldier didn't replied as she climbed the large wall while jumping a couple of stones, impressively she was already on top, before she took one last glance at the two people below her namely Seiryu. She finally left heading out going back to what she had in mind, back to her goal or her task.

"She left us" Hope said giving a sigh.

"We will have to find another route to catch up to her."

"You said that we should rest before climbing that wall, I could use that right now" he went back to sit on the rock.

"We will need it if PSICOM units are here so far we haven't encountered any of them, but one could never know…."

The young l'Cie got seated hugging his knees burying his head on his knees trying to enjoy the rest but he couldn't, not after everything that has happened. His thoughts we're once again on his mother he agreed with her that it will be great to have a small vacation at the sea side city of Bodhum and looked how it turned out, because of the Pulse Fal'Cie found at the Vestige he and his mother were selected to be purged. His eyes hardened in anger because they boarded the Purge train they ended up meeting Snow and his gang and Nora died, he could still remembered that horrible memory as it was still been replaced in his mind over and over again. Before he realized it he was in tears missing his mother and after he became an l'Cie he needed her the most, how much he missed her.

"_**Not making a wish Hope?"**_

"_**Mom….you still believe in that kind of stuff wishing on fireworks really that's for kids?"**_

"_**Who are you calling a kid?" **_

"_**You what did you wished for?"**_

"_**That next year your father would come with us."**_

_**He got angry hearing that" why it's better like this we don't need him?" **_

"_Mom….?"_

He felt a hand on his shoulders he gazed at the blind drifter" is there something bothering you don't hesitate to ask, perhaps there's something I can do to help."

"I'm fine…."

"You're in tears something must be bothering you, a painful memory or a sweet one perhaps?"

"I was just thinking about…."

"Your mother….?"

The youth nodded" I really missed her."

"Right now you will have to be strong for her sake you can't give up now."

"That's all I feel that maybe I should just quit that this is all pointless…."

"Hope I didn't got the chance to know Nora very well, just for an hour or so but that was enough to know what kind of person she was. She loved you very much and she wanted you to continue living she believed in you, it's natural for a mother to have faith in her son right?"

"I guess but what can I do now that she's not here I don't think I can go on without her?"

"Do you seriously think she will want you to give up on life?"

"I…."

"She didn't seem to be that kind of person to me, Nora probably wanted you to live your life freely without having any regrets of it. I do know that she did a good job in raising a fine son."

The teen dried his tears" but I'm an l'Cie now….?"

"All the better reason for you to try hard and live through this to continue with your life, this may be a test of fate for you that you will have to overcome eventually."

"Can I live a life as a fugitive?"

"For now we will have to stick together and try to escape until we can come up with something, remember that you're not alone."

He nodded with a smile" thanks Seiryu I promise I will try my best."

"So far you're doing a good job" the drifter finished with a smile.

"_That's why I have to get strong so I can face Snow he won't get away with what he did to mom…."_

"Well I believe we have had plenty of rest how about if we go back to find another route, surely Lightning is already way ahead than us by now?"

"You're right let's go then."

That moment the dark haired swordsman's ears perked hearing footsteps" we have company…."

"What?" Hope gasped what if there were monsters or maybe PSICOM have already found them again.

He smiled" it's all right the company is friendly."

"Hey Seiryu Hope!"

The silver haired teen turned to see Vanille and Sazh heading their way both were happy to be reunited with their new found friends. Seiryu and Hope were feeling the same way too just when they needed more companions to help them in their journey and namely to catch up to Lightning, the more people they had in the group the better. Both were panting looks like they were having their chase or maybe a few battles with the monsters of the area.

"We made it!" Vanille gave a sigh of relief.

Sazh immediately noticed the pink haired soldier was missing" hey where's grumpy?"

Seiryu frowned hearing that he didn't like it when people disrespected others without a valid reason" her name is Lightning."

"Come on I'm just lighten up you have to agree with me with the way she's always acting."

"Perhaps you should try to put yourself in her shoes and try to understand her reason to be the way she is."

"I can't I have no idea and you know?"

The blind drifter shook his head" but this gives us a more good reason not to disrespect her…."

"I was just kidding man don't take me so seriously."

"At any rate I'm glad that you managed to catch up with us."

"Lightning has already gone ahead" Hope replied.

"I'm afraid she left us behind" said Seiryu.

"Like I didn't see that coming" said the afro haired gunner.

"But at least we made it time" Vanille said in her cheery tone.

"So anyway kid I'm sure you would want to go home?" said Sazh.

The young l'Cie's eyes softened" I don't have a home now that mom is-"

"But what about your dad?" asked the red haired girl.

"He could care less about me."

"Don't say that I'm sure he must be worry about you."

"Let him worry I don't care why should he?"

"Any father cares" Sazh muttered Seiryu was the only one who heard him.

"What Sazh?" Vanille said.

"It's nothing forget it…."

"Let's leave things like this for now we have bigger things to worry about like finding Lightning and PSICOM" Seiryu said.

The afro haired pilot nodded as he noticed a control lever ahead next to large rock wall while Vanille hold Hope like a concerned older sister over her little brother. He took a long at the device and it seemed to be operational it was a surprise that it did since it has been many years that anyone has been here, one would expect that any machine in the Vile Peaks would rust and stop working after the war of transgression.

"This ought do it" he pulled the lever.

The machine pulled a core connecting with another wall and it pulled towards its location allowing to open the wall, it revealed a new path crossing the rocky wall by a stairs of rocks. The group was surprised at the sight namely Seiryu.

"_So there was an easier way to cross the wall instead of climbing it, it seems Lightning took the hard way."_

"We got time, we'll get you back home your dad will be happy to see you" said Sazh looking at the teen.

They started walking jumping through the rock stairs formation it didn't take them that long to make it to the top. As soon as they landed to the top the first thing they saw was another Pulsework soldier walking behind them the group didn't waste any time taking the chance to take him by surprise, the trio took their weapons ready to fight him the Pulsian mech. Sazh and Vanille have already fought it before so they were also aware of its elemental weakness and its high magic and physical defense. There was no need to play defensive since they have caught it off guard, they went for the offensive.

Seiryu has charged at it with a slash damaging it a lot while the trio went to a magic offensive. Hope used lightning while Sazh and Vanille used aero for a quick stagger the Pulsework soldier was outmatch and outnumbered it didn't stood a chance. The blind drifter joined in the assault using ruin that was all it took to defeat the mech, the battle was over and they sheathed their weapons back resuming the journey. They reached the end where there was a door and a small ledge next to it to their surprise the door opened, revealing another Pulsework soldier only this time this one spotted them.

Sazh sighed taking his pistols" here we go again."

"It will be too easy if we didn't have to fight" Seiryu said taking his sword again.

"That's for sure" added Hope.

"Watch out here it comes!" Vanille said with her biding rod in hand.

They went with the defensive Hope cast protect on Seiryu and himself and surprisingly Sazh did the same thing on himself and Vanille. The red haired girl casted deprotect and deshell on it lowering its physical and magical defense, it was exactly what they needed to gain a huge advantage over it. Seiryu used ruin followed by a slash, while Hope used lightning, Vanille used fire and Sazh used aero sadly for the Pulsian mech it was already defeated with those attacks. Deprotect and deshell did their work as their magic was stronger and the drifter's attacks thanks to those debuffs spells, they were glad it's over putting their weapons back in their proper hostlers.

"Sazh I didn't know you could use enhance spells" said the blind drifter.

"I didn't that happened while we we're looking for you and Hope."

"We forgot to tell you about that, Sazh can use spells like protect and bravery and I can use spells like deprotect and deshell" replied Vanille.

"So you can use debuff magic that will be very usable for our journey" said the dark haired swordsman.

"Seiryu has a theory that the more we fight the stronger we will become, I can also use enhance spells too" said Hope.

"Well you were the one that brought the getting stronger part so you contributed on the theory as well" smiled Seiryu.

"That really makes sense" replied the afro haired gunner.

"That theory is true its part of the strength development of being an l'Cie fighting more enemies means power development as well as unlocking new abilities and magic spells, fighting stronger enemies' results in rapid grown development" said the red haired girl.

"_It is also the reason why the Fal'Cie from Cocoon used them a lot during the war of transgression" _she added mentally.

"Let's get going our fights will become easy with Vanille's debuff spells" said the drifter.

"Hey what about me I can cast bravery which increases physical strength?" whined Sazh while chocobo chick left his afro.

"You too Sazh" smirked Seiryu while Hope and Vanille laughed.

They jumped the small ledge walking ahead where Seiryu sensed presence from above them, in two rusted bars. He has sheathed his sword knowing they were engaging combat again the two creatures fell on them revealing to be looking bird creatures, they seemed to be dancing. The blind drifter didn't waste time casting Libra on them revealing their information known as succubus, their elemental weakness was lightning and water and they have the ability to bestow bravery and cause deprotect.

Hope cast protect on everyone while Sazh cast bravery on the group, Vanille use her new found magic in the debuffing system as she casted deprotect and deshell on both bird like creatures. The succubus has picked their target which turned out to be Hope as they used their mighty kicks hitting the poor teen, the action made the red haired girl to use cure. Sazh and Seiryu attacked the two dancing creatures, the afro haired gunner used aero while the drifter used ruin. Both enemies got hurt but they were still going for the attack on Hope only this time he was ready for them, he used lightning while Vanille used fire. Sazh added more aero and Seiryu used a strong slash with his sword killing one of them.

The last succubus ignored that it was outnumbered and in a disadvantage since both its elemental and physical resistance has been decreased thanks to Vanille's debuff spells. The four party members attacked it at the same time, Sazh used aero, Vanille used fire, Hope used lightning and Seiryu used ruin. In no time the bird like dancing creature was beaten joining the second succubus in death, they sighed in relief putting their weapons back continuing the journey. Stepping on another short ledge of the junkyard like area the group stopped for a moment as they spotted something in the distance, it looked broken and it was stuck on the ground like it has crash landed it also looked very old.

Vanille was somehow taken back by the sight" isn't that a-"

"A warship from Pulse" Sazh finished for the l'Cie girl.

"You, mean they made it this far?" asked Vanille.

"I believe they did, during the war of transgression" Seiryu said while Hope nodded.

"This is as far as they have gone since then they managed to ripped Cocoon's outer shell when they invaded. They might have tried but none of their forces made it into Cocoon the Sanctum's Fal'Cie pushed them back, what did you sleep through history class?" said the afro haired pilot looking at the red haired girl.

"More or less, so what's a ship from Pulse doing here?" said the l'Cie girl.

"Once the war was over, people couldn't live near the rim anymore in places like the Hanging Edge" Hope said.

"Hope and I have already discussed this while traveling with Lightning. The Fal'Cie used left over parts of the war from Pulse to try and rebuild this area, of course with becoming an abandoned area there was no need to rebuild it so flawlessly" replied the blind drifter.

"You're telling me son and who knows what other things are mixed with all these garbage…." Sazh was gazing at the place that looked like a trash can full of scrap.

Vanille was in deep thought while Seiryu had his attention on her" the Pulsework soldier is probably an example of things mixed with the scrap."

"I just hope it's only that I wouldn't want to face other things that could be stronger or bigger" said the afro haired gunner.

Suddenly Vanille went to her cheery mood passing the group" I'm gonna go peek ahead."

"Wait up Vanille!" Hope said trying to catch up to her.

"Do me a favor stop wandering off and stay where I can keep my eye on you? whined Sazh.

Seiryu shook his head following the wandering group" we're suppose to stay together to prevent any ambushes from monsters, we will lose the advantage of numbers if we get separated."

They headed to another small ledge where the area was a deformed circle but there was a path straight ahead, they only needed to head there. However there were two succubus more and by now the group had catch up knowing they couldn't fight these things on their own. They have taken their weapons again engaging them in battle once more following the same strategy they did last time Hope casting protect, Sazh casting bravery, Vanille casting deprotect and deshell while Seiryu used ruin. The dancing bird creature's choice of target was none other than Sazh as they charged at him using their fast movement to kick him. Hope was quick performing cure on the afro haired gunner while Vanille went into the offensive using fire and the drifter slash the girl's target killing it, it wasn't long before both Sazh and Hope joined in to defeat the remaining succubus.

The battle was done and the party returned to move on while Vanille was keeping an eye on Sazh, he was acting a bit weird. He was attacked by the succubus but Hope managed to heal him with cure so he should be fine, at least that's she believed. The afro haired pilot was rubbing where he got kicked if it wasn't for being an l'Cie he would have been seriously hurt, that and casting magic was probably the only things he liked about being one. Walking to another mechanical door as soon they got neared it opened revealing a Pulsework soldier Seiryu have sensed a succubus above them it was standing on another rusted pillar. The drifter took his sword they had their hands full because Pulsian mech had a higher defense and the addition of the succubus make them a strong duo.

"Everyone let me handle the Pulsework soldier you guys handle the succubus."

They nodded taking their weapons performing the same strategy with Hope casting protect, Sazh casting bravery and Vanille using deprotect and deshell on the two opponents. The succubus started doing some weird dance that was able to cast deprotect on Hope as they went on with their magic assault using lightning, fire and aero. Seiryu had slash the Pulsework soldier damaging it although the attacks were strong it wasn't enough to stagger it, he sensed that his companions were almost done with the succubus before he was done with the mech. He easily dodged the incoming attack of the Pulsian mech with its only arm using a couple of slash that it was enough to rip its only arm, by now the others were done with the succubus. Hope has received a couple of hits from the dancing bird creature the trio decided to join the blind drifter defeating the Pulsework soldier combining their strength they beaten it with no problem.

They sighed in relief happy to have won another battle walking ahead reaching a couple of rocks in stairs formation jumping it with no problem the group met another Pulsework soldier and a succubus standing on another rusted pole. They removed their weapons again going with the same strategy that has been helping them a lot, it has become their usual routine in battle. There was one thing different about the duo they have decided to attack a new opponent Hope had used lightning spotting the two succubus heading his way. He took his distance before he tried to run to escape their assault but it was futile, they were faster. But he was about to get kick by the two dancing bird creatures Seiryu has jumped in taking the attacks that were supposed to be meant to him, shocking the silver haired teen along with the group.

"Seiryu!" Hope shouted.

"You all right Hope?" he replied between breaths.

He only nodded as Vanille and Sazh went for the attack on the two succubus one of them started doing its dance to cast deprotect. With their combined efforts the trio defeated the two succubus thanks both enemies had debuffs spells on them. Hope was already healing any injuries that the drifter received because of them, using cure. He felt bad with himself to think that he was strong now and he had to be protected by someone else, he had a tinge of guilt in him. Because of him Seiryu got hurt he felt like he has got in the way again like what happened earlier when he was aiding Lightning, maybe he was useless after all.

"Seiryu are you all right?" the teen casted cure on him.

"I'm fine their attacks didn't affect me much, we have to be careful those succubus are fast."

"Can you move?" asked Vanille.

"Please don't concern yourself with me I said I'm fine."

"You have to be careful just because we're l'Cie it doesn't mean we can get hurt as much as we want without getting seriously wounded" Sazh replied.

"I'm well aware let's keep going."

"Seiryu I….thanks for saving me" replied the youth.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

(Time skip)

After a couple of more fights which they were a little tougher the party has advance through half of the Vile Peaks. They had fought two succubus with a Pulsework soldier, two Pulsework soldiers and two more Succubus they were able to win due that they were slowly becoming stronger with each fight they won. Most of them were hoping to find a way out of the junkyard place in order to get to a safety location that wasn't populated by monsters, any place where they will be safe from PSICOM. They crossed a short stair case reaching a wide platform walking ahead, before the drifter's ears perked up sensing someone.

He smiled recognizing the presence" glad you could join us again Lightning."

The trio was surprised hearing that before the pink haired soldier landed on the ground she wasn't surprised that the blind drifter has found her but not the others. She wasn't happy due that she hasn't found the exit out of here even with her knowledge of the area when she has done missions before when she was with the Guardian Corps. She was annoyed and upset not in a happy mood to have people around her she wanted to do this alone, it bothered her why to have other people involved in this. They would only slow her down, get in her way although not everyone within the group Seiryu will be useful depending if he was willing to help her she wasn't going to oblige him in the matter.

Sazh smiled seeing her" hey, welcome to the party."

"You miss us?" Vanille added smiling.

The former soldier didn't reply she walked passing by them it was the obvious reaction coming from someone like her, not the talkative and happy mood type.

The afro haired gunner sighed" would it kill her to smile?"

Seiryu frowned not liking his comment he thought it was rude" her younger sister was turned into an l'Cie becoming a crystal for fulfilling her focus, now we have been marked as l'Cie too, our focus is probably the destruction of Cocoon, in addition that the Sanctum is hunting us and you want her to smile?"

"Easy man I didn't meant anything personal just trying to light the mood."

"Please reconsider your way of thinking Sazh with everything that has happened, there's nothing to be smiling about. Most of us have lost precious people smiling is the last thing in their minds."

Hope lowered his head knowing what he was talking he was referring to himself because he lost his mother as well as Lightning losing her sister Serah. The pink soldier stopped walking when she heard the first part of Seiryu's speech in deep thought and once again he was right, there was nothing to be smiling with everything that has happened and their current situation. She felt grateful at the way he defended her but she didn't show it, at least someone understood what she was going through even if it wasn't completely true.

"I'm sorry" he lowered his head.

"Don't feel bad you're a good friend Sazh but please try to understand that not all of us have your care free way of life attitude."

"You will be surprised" the afro haired pilot muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"It's nothing…."

"Sazh….?" Vanille gazed at him worried.

"I's okay I'm not angry at you Sazh" Hope said giving a smile to the older man.

They group resumed their walking Lightning didn't said a word but she started walking with the group, obviously she was going to accompany them since she wasn't getting anywhere doing things alone. She wouldn't admit because of her stubbornness and pride but if she wanted to leave the scrap area she needed to a group to get through this, this time she didn't walked ahead like she was usually doing. They met more monsters to fight the usual succubus, incubus which they have fought before with the ability to cast deprotect using its heretic dance ability and of course the Pulsework soldier. With five members in the party the enemies were outnumbered completely giving them the advantage along with the advantage of strength, along with their ability to develop in strength with the more battles they fought.

Their battles have become easier however something strange has happened, to a certain pink haired soldier. It was weird that Lightning has chosen to walk with the group instead of doing her usual walking ahead in order to keep her distance from them act, but this time it was different. For some reason she has decided to walk next to Seiryu it was no surprise due that she has ignored the fact that he has saved her life three times, describing her personality like he has known her for years and that he has defended her way of being so serious and stoic with others. She kept staring at the road ahead while she secretly stole a small gaze at him, he wouldn't notice because he was blind at least that's what she thought.

"Something on your mind Lightning?" asked the drifter taking her by surprise.

"It's nothing…."

The rest of the group was confused just like the blind drifter but they pay no attention to it, focusing again on their journey to leave the Vile Peaks. Taking a turn in a one way road that it seemed to be endless the group finally reached a wide area of the junkyard like place. In the middle of the area stood a large pile of scrap nothing new for such place that it was filled with junk, taking a couple of steps getting closer to the mountain of trash. Seiryu however stood in thought as he felt something not right.

"What do you suppose that is?" asked Lightning looking at the pile.

"Everyone let's be careful and let's be on our guard, I have a bad feeling about this" replied the drifter.

The group didn't know why he would say that when they got their answer. From the pile of junk emerged a giant mech but it was different from any kind of mech from Cocoon or anyone that PSICOM or the Sanctum would use. Its technology seemed to be more primitive than the one from Cocoon it was definitely from Pulse, if it has been hiding under the pile of scrap metal.

"What is that?" asked Sazh.

"Pulse armament" the pink haired soldier took her Blaze fire saber.

"So it would seem" Seiryu took his sword while Vanille and Hope had taken their respective weapons ready for the fight.

"And that's bad for us, isn't it?" said the afro haired pilot.

"You have eyes don't you?" the former soldier retorted.

As the battle started Vanille used Libra to check the information on their giant enemy, her expression was taken back by what she was seeing" Dreadnought all elemental damage is normal and physical and magical attacks will be half, it doesn't have a weakness except it can be susceptible to deprotect and deshell."

"The best defense is the best offense" replied Seiryu.

They knew what he was talking Hope casted protect on everyone, Sazh used bravery, Vanille used deprotect and deshell and Lightning and Seiryu chose to use physical attack. The Pulse mech used its large mechanical arms to attack since it was slow the party managed to dodged it the pink haired soldier and the blind drifter both charged at it using their weapons, both slash damaged it. Because it had deprotect thanks to Vanille the damage was increased Sazh used aero, Vanille use fire followed by water and Hope used lightning and ice. Seiryu and Lightning were both using ruin the former soldier changed her strategy to magic as she released fire and lighting to change the variety. The Dreadnought used its arms again which the group dodged again, they were relief its movements were slow and a bit sluggish.

It looked like they had the fight under control for a moment the Pulse mech was getting damage, deprotect and deshell were doing their work too. The group kept dodging its attacks before it used both arms hitting Vanille, the red haired l'Cie managed to use cure on herself healing her injury she joined the group using magic. The party managed to outmatched the Dreadnought with their strength and magic and neither of them looked like they were about to stop, their victory in the fight was probably at hand. The Pulse seemed to have had something in its sleeve as it released a giant iron ball from its chin it started spinning charging energy it was ready to fire it. The giant iron ball was fired destroying the ground beneath the group making them underground, Hope was the only one who didn't fall because of his position.

"I thought we were goners" Sazh said getting up from the fall they experienced.

"Everyone all right?" asked Seiryu.

"I think so" replied Vanille.

"Incoming!" Lightning saw the Dreadnought jumping below getting in front of them.

"Looks like he wants to fight the second round" said the afro haired pilot.

"It seems to have somehow gotten stronger all of the sudden" said the blind drifter.

"Use the same strategy as before" said the pink haired soldier.

"Leave it to me!" Vanille said.

The stronger Dreadnought used its arms only difference now, they were shooting fire the group managed to dodge it. They were in a bit of a disadvantage without Hope they didn't had protect Sazh only cast faith and bravery on everyone, while Vanille cast deprotect and deshells once more on the Pulse mech. Seiryu and Lightning have once again used ruin they quickly charged with their weapons damaging the mech more than usual. Sazh and Vanille we're adding magic damage with aero and fire the mech used its arms with fire as the blind drifter used a couple of quick slashes to damage it while the former soldier used lightning and water. She noticed that the Dreadnought was about to attack the drifter with both arms, she reacted in pure instinct and went to him.

"Move it!" she pushed him aside along with herself.

Seiryu was caught in surprise when he felt her pushing him away saving his life in the moment. Although he sensed the mech about to attack him he felt grateful that Lightning has taken her time to save him, or risk her life in the stunt for the matter. He noticed that she was still next to him with gun blade in her hand she was probably making sure that he was all right and not hurt.

"Thank you Lightning I appreciate it."

"I only did it because of your skills your useful, don't get any ideas" her tone was serious with no feeling.

"Even so I still appreciate it…."

Hope was watching the entire fight from their previous location above, he was the only one who didn't by the mech's strong attack. He couldn't bear to watch his friends and allies in the middle of a fight, especially when he had the strength and the power now to help them in the battle. But he was afraid looking down it looked like a long way down not knowing if he should jump and aid them in the hard fight.

"_I don't know if I will be able to survive the fall…."_

The Dreadnought was getting pounded with the combination of both physical and magic attacks, it used its steam clean ability that helps it remove all debuff's status given to him by Vanille. Once they were gone the red haired girl cast them again they needed all the advantage they could need, Sazh has once again cast faith and bravery on the party because the effects went off. The Pulse mech open up its head ready to shoot its wrecking ball attack from underneath its chin, it meant big trouble for the l'Cie group.

"It's going to fire that attack again!" Vanille shouted.

"That's not good everyone take cover!" shouted Sazh.

The group has kept their distance as the Pulsian mech fire its wrecking ball causing an explosion Hope gasped watching the whole thing in wide eyes. The destruction of the attack caused a small crater on the ground below the party didn't wasted time now that it has let its guard down. Lightning and Seiryu charged slashing endlessly while Sazh used powerstrike with aero, Vanille used fire and water, Dreadnought looked like it was reaching its limit. But due with the damage and punishment it has taken it performed steam clean once erasing the desbuffs set by Vanille, the red haired l'Cie casted the same alignments again not caring if it will try to remove them again. Lightning fired a couple of rounds from her gun before casting ice and lightning on the mech, Seiryu followed using ruin.

The Dreadnought attacked with both arms and released fire at the same time causing the group to jumped back splitting into two groups. They noticed that it started to malfunctioned like it was ready to fall apart, it was a sign that a couple of attacks will do the trick. It was time to attack with everything they had Sazh used powerstrike, water and aero, Vanille used fire, water and ice Lightning used blitz followed by lightning and Seiryu used two slash followed by ruin. The Pulse mech was ready to blow but it decided to fire its wrecking ball attack again, only this time it was concentrating on all its remaining power to release a powerful version than the original. Seeing the sight the group stood frozen in shock even Lightning stood in her tracks, for someone like her to freeze was impossible she was a soldier.

"What's happening?" asked the nervous Vanille.

"That thing is going to blow before it released that attack!" Sazh said.

"Everyone get out of there now!" shouted Hope from the top of the destroyed ground.

Seiryu sheathed his sword back untying its sheath getting into a crouching stance_" if we get hit with that attack surely we will not make it, I don't have a choice then…."_

Before the group saw what was going to happen the Dreadnought was cut in half horizontally not giving the mech time to fire the strong attack ending up exploding, the wrecking ball was also cut in half. The trio stood in shock at what just happened it felt like blinking and it was all over one minute they were about to get blasted by a large iron ball and the next the Pulse was mech was cut in half. Their attention was turned when they heard the sound of a sword been sheathed back, they all turned to Seiryu putting his weapon back in his sheath. It hit them that he was the one that finished the Dreadnought before it fire the wrecking ball and the possibilities of killing them, Hope who saw everything was also shocked. They couldn't believe what they saw even if they had already witnessed it before it was still impressive every time they get the chance to see it.

"_Son of a gun that came from out of nowhere" _thought Sazh.

"_The speed he used was impossible I never saw when he swung his sword that must have been the same attack he used to take out the PSICOM units back at the Lake Bresha ruins" _Lightning thought.

"_His strength is not possible even for an l'Cie" _thought Vanille.

The drifter turned to them" is everyone all right?"

"We are now…." Sazh replied.

"Look out below!" shouted Hope.

They gasped when the silver haired teen fell on the afro haired gunner causing the group to sweat dropped at the sigh. The teen was relief that he didn't have kill by falling he was happy that the afro haired man saved him just in time.

"Sazh you broke my fall thanks."

"Son you broke my back thanks" he sweat dropped while his chocobo chick left his afro chirping a happy tune.

"Sorry about that" Hope left his back helping him get up" you okay….?"

"That would be a stupid question to ask kid you just fell on me."

"I said sorry…."

"That's okay no biggie it's nothing serious" said Vanille in her cheery mood.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one with the injured back."

"Anyway I'm glad both of you are all right" replied Seiryu.

"Yeah yeah" the afro haired gunner looked at the pile of burning scrap that was once the Dreadnought" Pulse is crawling with things like that, isn't it?"

"Got me, not even the Corps has access to intel on Pulse" said Lightning.

"I will take my guess that officials from the Sanctum have that kind of information" replied the blind drifter.

"Maybe soldiers in the field fight blind, no offense" she looked at Seiryu.

"None taken" he smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed that. But don't you need to know exactly what you're up against?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"Target's a target."

"You like to keep it simple, don't you?"

"I stick to my goal."

"As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" asked Hope.

"You can stay alive" the pink haired soldier started walking away.

"When you have people to protect you have to stay alive for their sake" Seiryu said getting everyone's attention" those people who are close to you or precious to you, they are the ones who makes it worth fighting for."

"Precious people?" the teen was taken back.

He nodded" family, friends…."

He put his hand on his shoulder smiling while he was thinking about his precious people there was only person who was very close to him, unfortunately that person wasn't present here. It tore his heart apart that his important person wasn't here, that's why he had to that person no matter what. Sazh lowered his gaze thinking about his precious person someone who makes his life complete and worth to be alive, he wasn't here and he was planning to find him as a worried sick father who loves his son dearly he will.

Vanille stood in deep thought as she let those words from the drifter sink into her head. It was true there was one person precious to her, close to her and she would die to protect that person. Because of her it was worth what she believed in and probably the reason she was fighting for. Hope smiled that Seiryu saw him as a friend but the precious part he only thought about his mother not his father, she was really precious to him but now she was gone. There was only one person responsible for her death and he was still out there and alive, the thought made him angry.

Lightning has stopped walking she was in deep thought too thinking about her only family, her sister Serah. It only made her angry that there was nothing she could do to prevent her from been marked as an l'Cie or becoming crystal. Seiryu's words seemed to have triggered her motivation even more, she will see this through the end whether she was going to do this alone or accompany with.

"Hey there's an entrance over there!" Vanille said pointing to an open way not too far from them.

"I hope it doesn't mislead us" Seiryu said.

"Only one way to find out" Sazh replied.

Lightning started walking ahead again jumping a couple of steps that lead her to the entrance, the party followed her shortly. The path was a long stairwell that was leading upward they were walking nonstop because the path, it looked like it didn't had no end. Eventually they found the exit which the path was upwards just like stair case it was going to be another climb for the group, they reached the top showing a straight path. They arrived at a large rusted pile of scrap with more scrap around the area it would never end Vanille and Hope went ahead as they started explore the place more while Sazh got seated next to Lightning and Seiryu chose to stay up next to the afro haired gunner. Both teen seemed to be enjoying looking around the place, at least for Vanille.

"Not much of a future for us, huh?" asked Sazh.

"Hard to picture a happy ending" replied the former soldier.

"We don't even know where to go?"

"I do…." she got up.

Seiryu reacted when he heard that he was now interested in the conversation.

"There."

Lightning pointed to the bright looking ship above them which Sazh blinked looking up, he thought she was actually kidding knowing what it was.

"Eden?"

"_Eden?" _the drifter was surprised.

The afro haired pilot chuckle at her remark" the Sanctum's seat of power oh that's a great idea, just charge right in there give'em a taste of l'Cie terror!"

Lightning was still staring at the far away Eden with a determined expression she was dead serious.

Sazh got the idea just by looking at her face" you're serious….?"

"Keep running, its die or turn Cie'th there's no place for I'Cie to hide. No they want a fight let's take it to the Sanctum's door?"

"This isn't a game!" the afro haired pilot still thought she was kidding.

"No that's for damn sure. It started with Serah the Fal'Cie took her, now I'm an l'Cie too and the Sanctum's hunting me an enemy of the state. But who's pulling their strings a Fal'Cie Eden Cocoon's sustainer and Guiding Light?"

"_**Stop the Cocoon's Fal'Cie their plan will not succeed it will only cost more human live like in the past wars" **_Seiryu remember Anima's last words.

"It probably ordered the Purge too, Pulse and Sanctum Fal'Cie they're all the same and we're all the same to them….expendable I'm not dying a Fal'Cie slave."

By now Vanille and Hope were present with them Seiryu already knew since he heard their footsteps coming here.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Sazh.

"Destroy it…."

The afro haired pilot was shocked" by yourself what are you crazy?"

"Say you pull it off what's that get you satisfaction, something happens to Eden its lights out for Cocoon?"

He suddenly looked at her with realization in his face" you want that, you're Pulse l'Cie now you want to snuff out Cocoon?"

"But what about Serah she said to save Cocoon?" Vanille said" it might be our focus to make sure Cocoon stays -"

"Our focus doesn't matter I don't take orders from Fal'Cie, how I live is up to me" Lightning cut her off.

"Don't you mean how you die?" asked Sazh.

"Keep thinking like that and it's already over better to pick up your path and keep moving. Don't worry I'm after the Sanctum, I'm not out to destroy the world. If it did come to that, wonder if our "hero" will try and stop me?"

"You want to fight Snow now just like that and your enemies?" said the afro haired pilot.

"Next time we meet, we might be too."

"What about you Seiryu do you feel the same way too?" asked Vanille.

They turned to the blind drifter who has been quiet the entire time he took a small breath finally giving his thoughts" so beat it then…."

"What?" asked the red haired girl.

"Everyone we must face the truth here, this has become a kill or be killed situation we're enemies of the Sanctum now which means we have to fight them. We hunt them first before they hunt us first there's no other choice running won't solve anything with the exception of becoming a Cie'th, I'm not planning of becoming one."

He shook his head" so therefore in other to stop them from hunting us we have to attack the root of the problem….we have to take out the Fal'Cie that rules over Cocoon and the Sanctum whether if our focus is to destroy Cocoon or not, I'm doing this to survive."

Everyone was shocked as they let the fear sink in. Sazh was shocked while Vanille has lowered her head not believing that they weren't going to fulfill Serah's last request. Hope was in deep thought letting their words hit him so that he can come up with a decision however no one noticed the small smile that has crept on Lightning's lips. The pink haired soldier felt grateful that he was agreeing with her she knew very well she couldn't do this alone because it was suicide, her plan was pure insanity. At least she won't have to worry about traveling on her own the drifter was useful he was even crucial to fulfill her goal.

"So you're taking her side is that it?" Sazh wasn't feeling happy with this turns of events.

"I'm not picking any sides, only the best choice to survive running and hiding will eventually get you killed. It's better to die fighting trying to fulfill the effort to achieve that goal, and in order to hit a powerful blow on the Sanctum we have to hit the core of their military power….we must attack Eden."

"But Seiryu Serah asked us to save Cocoon do you want to disobey her last will?" Vanille was shocked of course she expected this kind of answer from Lightning but definitely not from him.

"Taking down Eden means the destruction of Cocoon I'm well aware of that, however…."

He turned to the former soldier he could somehow feel that she was staring into his eyes" if there is a way to save Serah without leading to the destruction of Cocoon, then I will find that way until the end. I have decided to repay my debt to you with saving her….Lightning."

"What if there isn't a way to save her?" asked the pink haired soldier never taking her gaze from him.

"I will find it I'm not giving up and neither should you…."

She nodded in deep thought she finally left and the blind drifter followed her, both of them have made their decision and their resolve. They were planning in going to the Cocoon capital and the heart of the Sanctum Eden, with the purpose to take down the Fal'Cie even if they both know it will lead to the planet's destruction. They have chosen their path and they weren't planning in backing out and they were aware that both Sazh and Vanille weren't planning in joining them in their goal, as for Hope they were still unsure.

"So you want to become Snow's enemy too?" Sazh asked the blind drifter.

"I admit I don't like how he lives his life however, his heart is in the right place and he cares for his friends I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't want to end up fighting my own comrades…."

"Taking the path you're taking right now we'll lead to that" replied the afro haired gunner.

"Then so beat it I have made my choice" he turned his head to the two l'Cie" you're not planning in coming I know that but please take care you two, I wish our paths will cross again farewell…."

"Then let's not say goodbye" Vanille said smiling at them" maybe we will, be careful."

"What about you Hope?" Seiryu looked at the young l'Cie who didn't answer.

"Let's go" Lightning started walking again leaving the group.

The drifter sighed as he followed her he was being watched by the three remaining members of the party, hoping that they know what they were getting themselves into.

"_Seiryu" _Vanille never took her green eyes from him she hoped she see him again.

Hope was still in thought remembering what both of them said taking the path to take on the Sanctum and Eden will eventually go against Snow's wishes since he wanted to fulfill his fiancés request in saving Cocoon. Both Lightning and Seiryu will become enemies of the NORA leader this was his perfect chance to become strong and finally face him, in a attempt to avenge his mother. Following the two l'Cie will make him enemy of the tall blond that's how he wanted things to be.

"_He's my enemy too…."_

He turned to Sazh and Vanille" Snow deserves it…."

With that he left leaving them behind they weren't expecting the silver haired teen to join up in Lightning's battle against the Sanctum. They were the only ones who didn't wanted to fight and take the path to destroy Cocoon, their only choice right now is to run and hide wherever they will go.

Vanille shook her head" I don't know what I should do?"

"That makes two of us" replied Sazh.

She smiled giving him a friendly push" hey you're taking care of me."

"Well I won't be if you keep pushing me like that."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vile Peaks Scavenger's Trail)

Lightning and Seiryu were walking another path that will probably lead them out of the scrap like place and into a path that will take them to the Sanctum's capital they will have to escape with their lives here first. None of them said a word about their decision they didn't felt like talking after all they just split from the others, the former soldier wasn't bothered by it but the drifter was affected by the depart. He was used to have them around they have become his comrades his friends, he hated leaving people he cares about behind. He didn't say goodbye because he had faith that he will see them again, he suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind them he had a feeling who it was.

He smiled happy to know that he has made his choice too" so you're coming with us too?"

"Wait for me!"

Lightning turned to see Hope heading their way he was panting she didn't wanted this Seiryu was enough she didn't needed someone who didn't had any experience in battle. The teen will slow her down and he will get in the way of her mission, the teen was just dead weight.

"I'm going with you" Hope panted.

"I can't babysit you anymore" she replied harshly.

"I can fight I'm not afraid."

Seiryu reacted hearing footsteps coming from in front of them, he removed his swords" we have company!"

They turned to see four corps gunner and one PSICOM tracker, the unit was pointing their rifles at them.

"Great, a PSICOM hit squad."

The PSICOM tracker pressed a button from a detonator destroying some nearby rubble from behind them trapping them or preventing them from going back the way they came.

"It seems they were planning of ambushing us from the start" replied the drifter.

Lightning took her gun blade while Hope took his boomerang facing the military group. Seiryu was the first to act as he killed the tracker with one slash of his sword, Lightning used blitz on two corps gunner while Hope used fire and water on one of them. The blind drifter killed one of the gunners as the pink haired soldier finished off the two with a combination of ruin and blitz, Hope managed to kill the last gunner with lightning. The former soldier was watching the silver haired teen and she admitted she was impressed with his performance maybe he wasn't as useless as she thought.

"Not bad."

"Really, thanks" he smile while panting.

"You did well Hope" Seiryu said.

He nodded" but what about the others do you think they're safe?"

"I'm sure they must have gotten away to safety, after all they aren't taking the same path we're following."

"There will be more soldiers we should keep moving" replied the youth" Lightning are you worried about the others Seiryu may be right, maybe they got away okay."

"So can you if you leave now, with me it will be fight after fight I don't how it will end is anybody's guess."

"I don't know, but I need to be stronger…."

"Let him come with us Lightning he has already proven to be a worthy ally" replied the blind drifter.

Hope smiled looking at the pink haired soldier who hasn't reply" Lightning?"

"Call me Light."

Seiryu smiled hearing that_" so now is Light….from Lightning to Light what's with the sudden change?" _

"Very well then Light are you going to let Hope travel with us?"

"He's already here might as well make use of him" she replied harshly.

"Thanks…." he lowered his head a little" what's the plan from here?"

"Through the Garpa Whitewood to Palumpolum, we'll find transport to Eden."

"I see we're taking the hard path to get there" replied the drifter.

"It's the only path to take to get to Eden from here, we don't have a choice" replied the former Guardian Corps soldier.

"Hey I live in Palumpolum I can show you all the shortcuts" said Hope.

"No side trips."

"No need, I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home."

"That's how it is when it comes to l'Cie especially anything or anyone related to Pulse, it's to be expected" said Seiryu.

They continued walking making their way to a long path, the place in general was surrounded with rocks and some scrap the usual for such a place. They keep their guard up after their little encounter with PSICOM they were well aware that the military organization was here looking for them, so they had double trouble to deal with, the monsters in the region and PSICOM. They reached two rusted cylinders big in size before Seiryu stopped making the two looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Lightning.

"There's company ahead…."

"Do you know how many?" asked Hope.

"There's only two."

"Probably PSICOM we can take this" the pink haired soldier took her Blaze fire saber.

Seiryu nodded and removed his sword joining the former soldier as they went between the two rusted cylinders, and he was right. They saw two Corps regular who spotted them immediately they never stood a chance, Seiryu killed one with one strike while Lightning took the other with blitz they were truly weak opponents. She sheathed her gun blade back looking at the blind drifter sheathed his sword back, she stared at the dead Corps regular he managed to killed him quickly than herself. Hope arrived and there was no need for him since the battle was already over before it begun.

"It's hard to believe that you're a drifter, with your skills I thought you were some kind of hire gun."

"A mercenary, you're mistaken I am not related to the army or any kind of work that requires killing."

"You're not from Cocoon?" she looked at him.

"I'm always traveling I don't have a home of my own."

"I see…."

"Have you been traveling a lot?" asked Hope.

"Yes I have."

"Does that mean that you have been to Pulse?"

"Perhaps…."

Both Hope and Lightning got interested hearing that never either of them they will meet someone who had traveled to lower world and the enemy territory of Cocoon. It was a bit suspicious that's what came over the pink haired soldier's head that someone has traveled to Pulse and survive, she didn't believed in the propaganda of the Sanctum that it was truly and infernal place even if it was considered an enemy. She was curious of the lower world itself but it didn't meant she trusted it, she was asking a lot of questions in her mind while Hope was still shocked of the revelation. She kept on walking while her eyes were ahead but she was listening to their conversation.

"So you have been to Pulse, how it was there?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing about the world that is considered Cocoon's enemy?"

"I….I just want to know what kind of world is it I heard so many rumors that it was a really an infernal ground filled with horrible monsters. I also heard that it was a land covered in fire and anybody that goes there gets burn."

"Don't believe in such things they are only rumors" Lightning said.

"Agree all those rumors are made up stories because of the fear the people of Cocoon feel towards Pulse, none of them knows about that world they only believe the rumors brought up by another. When fear from the heart is strong anyone would believe all kinds of things, it's the fear and hatred for Pulse that makes them think and say such things" replied the drifter.

Hope nodded understanding his point" I guess that can be true, no one has been to Pulse so they would come up with anything bad because they see it as their enemy, but you've been there."

"Perhaps I might tell you in the future our journey to Eden will be a long one…."

They kept on walking although the silver haired teen was feeling curious to know about the lower world, it has also perked Lightning's curiosity but not in the same level as the young l'Cie. During their travel they encountered the same enemy two Corps regular who didn't put much of a fight they were easy picking they had the ability to cast mana drive fire but they were still beaten, the trio was way stronger than them. As they kept on walking they meet up with another enemy different from PSICOM mobile units it was a floating mech, not as big as the Alpha and Beta Behemoth though. They took covered from a corner the mech hasn't spotted them yet Hope made some quick thinking as her performed Libra on the floating mechanized unit.

"It's called Uhlan it's weak against water and lightning element it can also deliver powerful physical attacks."

"I have seen them from the Guardian Corps data base" replied Lightning.

"It looks tough let's not underestimate it" said Seiryu taking his sword.

The group charged at the mech while the Uhlan has spotted them going for attack mode, knowing it can delivered strong physical attacks Hope was clever casting protect on the party. Lightning used lighting followed by water, Seiryu used ruin and a couple of slash. The Uhlan fired its machine guns the pink haired soldier was lucky to block them with her gun blade Seiryu teamed up with Hope as he used ruin and the teen used lightning, water and another shot of lightning. The military mech was soon damaged to get staggered that they took the upper hand and went all out, Lightning charged at it and attack it with blade covered in lighting hitting the mech dead on. After a couple of successful attacks the Uhlan as it exploded, the trio left before any more reinforcements arrived to investigate the cause of the mech's explosion.

Lightning looked at Seiryu then at Hope maybe she was wrong of having the silver haired teen joining them, he has become useful in battle just like the drifter. She will need their help if she wanted to get to Eden in one piece the journey wasn't going to be a pleasant one, or easy for the matter. They arrived at a wide area where there was more scrap than usual around there seems to be a deactivated Dreadnought in a corner she silently hoped it wasn't active or they might end up fighting it like the last one. Seiryu suddenly heard footsteps not too far from them obviously it was from PSICOM because they had this area secure, the trio was well aware as they took cover from a behind a boulder.

"Any trace of the l'Cie?" asked a PSICOM tracker.

The PSICOM ranger was investigating the deactivated Dreadnought" nothing, no sign that it's been activated."

The PSICOM ranger noticed some movement on the boulder behind them" who's there?"

Both ran at the boulder as the trio faced them with no choice but to fight them. Lightning used blitz on both of them as Seiryu killed one with one slash and Hope used fire, water and lightning on the second one. The pink haired soldier finished it off with firing a round from her gun killing the unit soldier. The group sheathed their weapons back once the fight was over their attention was turned to the mechanized Pulse armament that seemed to be dead.

"What was PSICOM doing here?" Hope was checking the mech.

"Probably thought we'd use the Pulse machine to try and escape" said Lightning.

"Most likely, it must mean that the machine can still be use" Seiryu replied.

"Maybe we should try it, what does this do?" the teen was looking over the mech.

"Hope be careful" the drifter said.

The pink haired soldier frowned at the youth's carelessness" hey you're gonna hurt yourself don't touch that!"

Seiryu smiled hearing her tone of concern for the teen" it seems there is a caring side of Lightning after all."

"I'm not being caring he's useful for the mission" she was still frowning.

"Whatever you say" the blind drifter was still smiling.

"Wait, what if it works?" asked the silver haired teen getting on top of the head of the Dreadnought where the control mechanism is located.

"Leave it" Lightning was still frowning.

"Hope I have to agree that's enough come down, don't be careless…."

But it was too late the young l'Cie has activated the control activating the Pulse mech, it surprised him that it was still running because it looks very old.

"I told you to leave it" the former soldier felt annoyed that he didn't listen to her.

"Stop stop already!" Hope was trying to control the large armament.

He suddenly got a hold of the controls making the mech to stay still" I think I got it, Light I can work this!"

The pink haired soldier wasn't happy a bit Hope disobeyed her and now he was fooling around with a Pulse armament mech, not taking her mission seriously. She was also annoyed for thinking she could accept him to help her, when he was clearly playing but there was only one person to put the blame for this, she looked over to Seiryu who was quiet he was probably not feeling the same way as her she noticed he was gazing at her.

"Don't look at me like that it's your fault, for making him come with us…."

"I apologize Light but I can't see" he gave a small smirk.

"You know what I mean?" she sweat dropped.

Hope controlling the Pulse armament used its mechanical arms to hit the bridge bringing it down, allowing them to cross to the other side. They followed the teen to the other side where he destroyed a barricade and things seemed to have gotten out of hand as a large group of Pulsework soldiers charged at him, Lightning was about to interfere when Seiryu stopped her. She looked at him when she looked back at the youth she was surprised, using the mech the youth defeated all of them with just its swings of its arms proving how powerful it was. They continued following him as they witnessed Hope beating fown Pulsework soldier after another, he even defeated a group of ten with one attack from the mech. He continued walking forward jumping a couple of steps down he was meet by another group of Pulsework soldiers and he went all out of them showing no mercy not leaving a single one alive, while Lighting and Seiryu were following him from the distance, climbing down the stone stairs.

"You have to admit Hope's idea is quite effective."

"I don't like it" she replied crossing her arms.

"But this sure saves a lot of time and energy, we don't have to engage them in combat…."

"I still don't like it."

"You're not pleased because you think it should be you the one down there beating them all up" Seiryu gave a small smirk.

The pink haired soldier was about to say something before she closed her mouth staying quiet because she knew he was right"…."

"Light?" the drifter noticed something was up.

"Touché…." She muttered.

Hope defeated the remaining Pulsework soldiers as he crossed a large bridge he gasped seeing a cliff in front of him, he pressed the brake lever but it wasn't working. He yelled the Dreadnought fell on the cliff, he felt on the ground on his behind feeling the pain. He groaned taking a look at his arm there was some blood on his left elbow, at least he was safe and he was able to opened a path for his friends to crossed over and walk ahead.

"Nice landing."

He got up seeing Lightning and Seiryu jumping down getting to his side.

"Are you all right Hope?" asked the drifter.

"I'm okay…."

"Told you, you should leave it" the former soldier scolded him.

"Hope you're hurt" Seiryu was able to feel the wound on his elbow.

The silver haired teen didn't wanted to feel like a burden to Lightning or anything that might slow her down in her mission, he saw her staring at him with a disapproving expression he was nervous that she will get angry at him. He thought the worst that she will leave him behind because he wasn't strong enough to help her, he needed to accompany her in order to get strong and face Snow.

"This is nothing I'm fine I can go on no problem."

"We have to treat it or it will get infected, a potion however won't be enough to heal it though."

The youth saw the former soldier getting close to him he was nervous at the way she was staring at him_" no she looks angry I knew it she's going to abandon me, because I disobeyed her for controlling the armament I should have listen to her now I'm hurt…."_

Lightning groaned shaking her head" let me see…."

"What Light?" he blinked as she went closer to his wound.

She saw the blood from the wound she pointed her right hand before it was glowing with a white glow, the magic healed the wound closing it completely stopping the bleeding.

"What….?" Hope was shocked at the sight.

Seiryu touched the wound feeling there wasn't any more blood coming out" Light you healed it?"

"You just used cure" replied the silver haired teen" I didn't know you could cast medical magic."

"I didn't know either…."

"Perhaps you learned the spell as a result of us developing in strength and magic, being an l'Cie means that we get strong with the more battles we fight" said Seiryu.

"Yeah we will learn new skills and magic, it makes me wonder how strong we will become" Hope said.

"Let's get going" Lightning started walking heading to the path before them.

"Just need a minute. I feel winded" replied the teen.

The pink haired soldier turned to him" you're too soft."

They saw her walking ahead before Hope sighed in relief" I thought she was going to get upset with me for not listening to her."

"It sure seemed that way but you're misjudging her."

"What do you mean?"

"Light may looked like she's cold and serious on the outside but on the inside she's really caring, it makes her hard for her to let people in or even trust them, I believe I told you that before…."

The former soldier of the Guardian Corps stopped walking frowning because she overheard Seiryu. She thought that the whole cold on the outside big softy on the inside was very corny.

"Let's go you two!"

"Coming!" said Hope catching up to her with the blind drifter next to him.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vile Peaks Scavenger's Trail)

The group was going through the usual continuing to explore the area they obviously encountered some PSICOM rangers and corps regular, even some trackers but nothing they could handle. It has been very easy for them to beat them they were growing stronger little by little it also proved how good they have become in battle. However things got a little tough for the trio as they encountered a couple of Uhlan along the way the mechanized units were tough physical attacks didn't took too much damage they relied on magic, lightning element that was very effective on them. Even if Hope and Seiryu got hurt fighting the floating mechs because of their missile launch attack which spreads a lot of damage to everyone in one place, luckily Lightning used her new learned spell cure healing their injuries and both were grateful to her. It did bother her that she had to heal them it will only make them to rely on her even more, and she didn't wanted that.

After finishing all the battles thinking it will never end because they knew PSICOM had the entire area secured looking for them while Hope and Seiryu were hoping that by now Sazh and Vanille have already gone to safety away from here and the military organization, both will like to see them again. Even if they have been victorious against their enemies they have been fighting for a while without any rest or taking a break to eat something that the drifter was well aware. He could hear Hope panting he was obviously tired who wouldn't after everything they have gone through and the battles they have fought, but taking a rest wasn't going to be easy. He knew Lightning wouldn't approve of it or even be happy about it she was a survivor she could probably survive long enough without rest or food but not Hope, he was just a kid and with everything he has endured he was still tough in his eyes.

He sighed mentally she has to understand that they haven't take a rest or eaten anything since they were turned into l'Cie back at the Vestige, but he had a feeling she won't agree. Someone like her would be too proud and stubborn to admit that any of them needed rest when they have chosen to help her in her attack to Eden, she would have to listen to reason. He walked ahead from Hope as he got next to the pink haired soldier who was looking ahead, making sure that they weren't anyone from PSICOM ready to ambush them.

"_I would have to find a way to make her realize our situation…."_

"Light there's something I've wanted to ask you, if you feel like answering me."

"What….?"

"It's about your sister…."

She looked at him with a sudden look she wasn't expecting him to talk about her, she turned her gaze back ahead" go on…."

"Did Serah ever tell you about her focus?"

The former soldier shook her head" she never told me a thing about it…."

"I see but it's all right I'm certain she didn't bother telling you because she didn't wanted to worry you."

Her sky blue eyes softened feeling a pain in her chest it was growing little by little" or maybe she didn't trusted me enough…."

"Or perhaps she didn't want to give you any more burdens since you were already busy with your work at the Guardian Corps she was probably looking after your welfare she expected that you would feel terrible if you find out that she was an l'Cie. It's only natural for the younger sibling to worry about her older sibling, and vice versa."

"_I wish that was true…." _Lightning eyes were showing a lot of grief and sorrow thinking about her sister and about a certain day that changed her life for the worst, and it wasn't when she became an l'Cie.

"Also there's something else and I apologize for asking too much of you. But I know that you're the kind of person who would prefer to do things on your own without asking for any help from no one, I understand that because you're independent. However that's not going to work in this situation you're not the only one who has become an l'Cie and an enemy of Cocoon, whether you like it or not we're in this together…."

"I'm beginning to understand that logic now."

"Really, sorry for sounding so surprised I was expecting that you were going to oppose."

"I'm letting you two to accompany me to Eden so I will believe it's quite obvious…."

"My apologies but if you feel that way then I have a suggestion, we have been traveling for so long and the battles has make it even harder for us perhaps we should get some rest."

"Not yet, we will find some food and shelter once we leave the Vile Peaks" replied the pink haired soldier.

Seiryu sighed hearing that_" I had a feeling she was going to say that…."_

"Come one Seiryu let's keep going" Hope got ahead of him catching up to Lightning.

"_I apologize Hope but it seems you will have to wait a little longer before you get your well deserve rest."_

Even if the silver haired teen looked like he wasn't tired the blind drifter could tell that he was exhausted, his panting was enough. He didn't know how much he will be able to take it was anyone's guess he could collapse any minute now, but he did agreed with Lightning to an extent. Getting some rest in this area was wrong because PSICOM had this place secured, they can get caught if they are staying her for the night.

The group finally reached a wide area with a waterfall and a long wooden bridge to cross the other side Lightning had a feeling that they were close from leave the Vile Peaks. All they needed to do is keep going ahead maybe if luck was on their side they probably won't have to face anymore forces of PSICOM her train of thought was interrupted as she heard someone falling to the ground. She turned to see Hope falling to the ground due to exhaustion and just like Seiryu thought that he has finally reached his limit and he couldn't go on any longer, that was the final straw for the pink haired soldier. She has already put up enough with the young l'Cie and she knew she was making a mistake in letting him join her on her mission, but that was going to end right now.

"This isn't working" she turned to the silver haired teen with a glare" I mean you're a liability you will only slow me down."

"What….?" asked the teen.

"I'm sorry but I can't protect you and-"she felt the pain in her chest getting stronger than before.

"Perhaps you should reconsider your decision in taking a rest" Seiryu said hoping that she will agree.

"No I had enough of him, he's only going to get in my way this is as far as he goes" she suddenly felt the pain in her chest getting stronger within the minute.

"What you can't leave me here you must take me with you?" retorted Hope.

"Enough!" she shouted feeling the pain in her chest getting worst it started releasing a strange energy" the whole world is against us I….I can barely keep myself alive let alone some helpless kid you're a nuisance I don't have time to baby you. You want to get tough then do it on your own!" the mysterious power in her chest was growing stronger and more painful.

"Light please calm down" the drifter got worried sensing a powerful force coming from inside of her_" what's happening….?"_

"And you?" she glared at the blind drifter" stop trying to help me like you know me at all because you don't know nothing about me, so stay out of my life I don't need your help and I certainly don't need no one's help!"

She screamed in pain as a pink colored magic circle has appeared on the ground below her, the magical force was getting even stronger than before as a bright light appeared from the circle.

"Light!" Seiryu shouted at the former soldier feeling the force_" what is this power it's so strong….?" _

Once the light and the magic circle vanished something stood in its place. Hope and Lightning gasped seeing a mystical being wearing a unique type of armor holding a powerful looking double blade sword and a large shield. The being's eyes stared at the pink haired soldier and although she was shocked, she looked like somehow she knew him.

"This cannot be happening…."

"_Your anger has summoned me l'Cie" _spoke the being.

"_What….I can hear him talking in my mind?" _Lightning was shocked.

"_The time has come for you to prove yourself can you fight me with everything you have, can you heal your allies?" _

He raised his hand at her_" doom…."_

"_What….?" _she felt a powerful wave hit her and her heart has suddenly started decreasing speed somehow she could feel that her life was reaching an end.

Her eyes widened she was seeing a countdown of ten minutes in front of her and she had a horrible feeling about this_" what did you do….?"_

"_When the countdown reaches cero your life will end now fight!"_

Hope was still shocked at the sight of the being" what is that thing….?"

The being has started its assault as he chose to attack the young l'Cie he was too shocked to react to the incoming attack. Lightning tried to save him but she knew she wasn't going to make it however it was Seiryu who blocked the beings attack crashing his sword with his double bladed weapon.

"Seiryu….?" asked the shock Hope.

The blind drifter was still feeling its strong power emitting from him_" I see….this must be an Eidolon that the legends talked about, they say they appear to l'Cie and give them a test of death or perhaps there's something else to it…."_

"Light we don't have a choice but to fight him."

She nodded taking her gun blade of course she knew she had to fight him seeing the countdown to end her life was in eight minutes. If she didn't defeat him before the timer runs out she will die she charged at the Eidolon as it made a jump heading away from the wooden bridge. Hope has taken his boomerang he wasn't going to get in the way he will help his friends in the battle especially Lightning he needed to prove to her that he wasn't a burden. He used lightning but the Eidolon wasn't affected by it, the holy being casted thundara which hit the teen full force, making him groan in pain.

"Hope!" shouted the drifter.

Both Lighting and Seiryu double teamed the Eidolon as he blocked their attack with its shield he countered hitting both of them with its double sword. The blind drifter was injured the same with the pink haired soldier the blood was spilling from their wounds, both got up as they went to the attack again. Remembering that Hope's lightning didn't affected it the former soldier used fire, water and ice causing some damage but not enough. Seiryu used ruin followed by quick slashes the Eidolon just blocked them in the same speed, it was enough to shocked him he attacked it again but he blocked it yet again.

"_He blocked all of my attacks Eidolons are as strong as the legends say…."_

He gasped the Eidolon slashed in his ribs as he made an air slash sending him to the ground he was lying next to the unconscious Hope. Lightning stood in shock watching both of her fellow l'Cie as they were beaten in battle what shocked her; the most was that the blind drifter was defeated when she has witnessed his strength in battle. He was truly strong it made her feel that she didn't stood a chance against the mighty being before her, since he was able to take down Seiryu so easily. She felt so angry glaring at the Eidolon she tightened the hold on her Blaze fire saber, she charged at it with so much force.

"You will pay for that!"

Both were clashing their weapons over and over again with quick speed the pink haired soldier was not going to back down or give up for the matter, she made another attack as she changed her weapon firing a couple of rounds. The bullets didn't even fazed the being as it blocked with its shield her eyes widened as it raised his hand holding his double sword casting thundara, she screamed as the strong jolt of lightning hit her body. She felt numb and out of energy as she felt on her knees she saw the Eidolon charging at her unleashing a powerful attack with its blade, she managed to block it but not the second attack. She was injured on her lower abdomen making blood to appear from her new fresh wound, she saw the mighty being heading her way raising its weapon attacking her.

She blocked it but the Eidolon was stronger than her as it threw her to the ground her gun blade was lose it landed next to her. She gasped getting hit by thundara again she coughed blood staring at the being that was ready to finish her off, she couldn't believe it was going to end like this. This wasn't what she had plan when she dies even as a soldier she knew that someday she will lose her life, she looked at her life countdown caused by doom she only had five minutes left. She didn't had any strength left to fight it was all over and yet, she didn't felt like crying because in her entire life she has never shed a single tear not even when her parents died. Just when the Eidolon was about to finish her its weapon was blocked, her eyes widened seeing her savior Seiryu blocking the attack with his sword.

"Seiryu….you're all right?"

"I'm fine Light Hope is all right too…."

"What?" she turned to see the silver haired teen standing he didn't looked so good.

"I'm not giving up" he casted protect and shell on all three.

"But what can we do….he's too strong?" she replied in whisper.

The blind drifter tightened his hold against the Eidolon's double sword" Light listen to me I don't think we're supposed to kill him like other opponents that we defeated, this Eidolon is not planning in killing us or he would have done so since the start of the fight…."

The Eidolon send him back as it fired thundara it hit Seiryu but he wasn't affected by the attack that much because he had shell thanks to Hope. The teen use fire, aero and water hitting it while the drifter added damage using ruin. Lightning watched in awe seeing her two companions fighting even if they were wounded or the chances of winning the fight were less than cero, her life timer was only on three minutes left. But what can she do all of their attacks weren't affecting the mighty being and Seiryu's words reached out to her, they aren't supposed to finish it off then what was the point of the fight in the first place. She went and picked up her gun blade while the Eidolon was busy fighting Seiryu and Hope, her sky blue eyes were on the mighty being fighting the two l'Cie.

"_What do you want….?" _

"What do you want, if you're not going to kill us then what's the point of fighting us….fighting me?"

Both Hope and Seiryu went next to her joining together with the former soldier they wanted to be reunited as a team fighting the Eidolon.

"What are we going to do that thing is so strong?" asked Hope.

"Light according to legends Eidolons appeared to an l'Cie to bring them death however they offered them a life and death trial for them to overcome in order for them to decide their fate."

"A trial…." Her eyes widened a realization" a test?"

"That's what it seems however knowing what the test is all about it's the hardest part."

"So what's the test about?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Light you were the one that summoned the Eidolon therefore I believe you're the only one to figure out what's the test. You're the only one who can win over it…."

She nodded facing the Eidolon who was about to cast thundara again but Seiryu stopped it using a powerful strike with his sword Hope followed using fire, water and ice. She stood in deep thought remembering the drifter's words her life counter was in two minutes left to live. Her eyes widened remembering what the Eidolon told her before the fight started.

"_**Can you fight me with everything you have can you heal your allies?"**_

"_Attack him with everything I had healed my allies, that's it….attack and heal."_

"Hope cast cure!"

The young l'Cie nodded casting the healing spell while she cast cure on Seiryu, she charged at it crashing weapons with it.

"Seiryu let's attack it at the same time!"

The drifter nodded as her performed ruin followed by a couple of attacks following the pink haired soldier's advice, both weren't showing in it mercy. Hope cast cure on himself and his two friends he then changed to offense using fire and aero. The Eidolon blocked their attacks as it managed to injure the drifter once more, Lightning was quick to performed cure on him. She wasn't intending of having anymore wounded companions while she was here, she was suddenly hit by thundara she was able to take the attack she had shell. She casted cure on herself facing the Eidolon with a lot of determination in her eyes she charged at it while Seiryu was busy fighting it. The drifter used ruin as Lightning charged at the mighty being her life counter was now at fifty seconds left, she didn't have time.

She charged again casting ice and fire the Eidolon has used its shield to cover itself from the magic attacks. She clashed weapons again only this time she was faster than normal while Hope was in awe at the way she was moving, Seiryu was only smiling. The mighty being was now having problem blocking her attacks not to mention that it couldn't find a way to counter, she was showing no mercy. She attacked it with everything she had while her life timer only had thirty seconds left, every second counts. It was all or nothing as she slashed her way through the being's defenses her life was on the line.

"_Serah this is for you…."_

_10…._

She blocked another attack countering it endlessly while the Eidolon was still having problems to keep up with her.

9….

Lightning used a combination of ruin with blitz while the being was able to block it with its shield.

8….

Both were still going out with no intention of stopping however it was very clear that the former soldier was gaining the advantage over it.

7….

Seiryu and Hope assisted her with their own attack, the teen used aero and fire and the drifter used ruin.

_6…._

She used another strong attack with her gun blade that when the Eidolon blocked it, it made its shield flew of its hand leaving it defenseless.

_5…._

Her attacks become even faster and stronger against it, she had the bigger advantage over the being.

_4…._

The Eidolon didn't have time to cast thundara as it got hit with blitz and ruin.

_3…._

The pink haired soldier used the next attack using all of her strength while thinking about her companions and especially her younger sister.

_2…._

The attack caused the Eidolon to lose its double blade sword as it stabbed the ground it was now completely defenseless, it only meet the tip of her Blaze fire saber.

_1…._

"It's over….I win."

After that the doom spell was lifted allowing Lightning to survive the encounter she was panting a lot while her features were dirty from the dirt and some fresh wounds, but they weren't too serious. She waited and waited for an answer from the might lightning being, which stood still without saying a word at least to her mind.

"_Say something?"_

"_Congratulations l'Cie you have passed the test, from now on my power is yours for the taking Lightning Farron…."_

She gave a small smile as she already knew its name" Odin!"

The Eidolon of lighting jumped in the air entering its gestalt mode, Hope was in awe as it saw the mighty being transforming into a majestic looking horse. The horse flew down to get its new master and companion as she grabbed its double blade sword, she split the weapon in two having two separate swords. She was now using Odin's weapon Zantetsuken, the iron cutting sword.

"_Odin…."_

"_Don't give up Lightning I will fight by your side whenever you may need me."_

With that said Odin vanished as it changed into a pink rose shape crystal, the small crystal went to her chest on her left breast where he l'Cie brand mark was located. The battle was finally over as Seiryu and Hope went to her they were happy she has overcome the test of an Eidolon, the silver haired teen noticed that her brand mark looked a little different from usual.

"Light are you okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine after surviving quite the tough battle" replied the drifter.

"Your brand looks a little different, that was an Eidolon right the summon of an l'Cie right?"

"So it seems…."

"Magic mumbo jumbo I must have hit my head back on that Purge train" Lighting said a bit lazily.

Seiryu chuckle" the fight must have taken a toll on you anyone would feel like that, you probably need rest more than us."

"I will take the rest once we leave this place it's not safe here with PSICOM running the place."

She started walking out crossing the bridge before she stopped lowering her gaze remembering the words she told both of her two companions before Odin appeared. She felt terrible with herself feeling guilty for snapping at both of them none of them didn't deserved it, especially Seiryu. She felt even worst now remembering exactly what she told him even after everything he has done for her saving her life three times when she hasn't thanked him yet, defending the way she is, agreeing with her mission to attack Eden, accepting the fact to save her sister and fighting by her side.

"What's wrong Light why are we stopping?" asked Hope.

"Look I….what I said before to you two I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"That's all right Light I understand that you thought I was just getting in your way but I promise I will try hard to get better" replied the youth.

She nodded" I will toughen you up."

"I will help too" replied Seiryu.

They resumed walking while the former soldier got next to the blind drifter.

"Listen Seiryu…."

"Don't apologize anymore Light it's all right."

"No it's not all right-"

"Your reaction towards me and Hope was understandable. You were angry, frustrated, hurt for everything that has happen your sister becoming an l'Cie, getting crystallized, us becoming l'Cie too and now we're enemies of Cocoon. It's natural for anyone to snap the way you did your reaction towards us was justified, you couldn't control it…."

"You're saying that it was good that I snapped at you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose yes…."

"You're not helping your making me feel worst."

"I apologize then."

She only sighed walking ahead" never mind…."

Hope only chuckle at the sight as he continued walking with the two l'Cie. They finally crossed the bridge heading into a path that it looked like it was leading to a new area, it seemed they were finally leaving the Vile Peaks, or at least that's what they thought. Seiryu gasped when he heard footsteps in front of them they were met by two Corps regulars, two trackers and two Uhlans this was the last thing they needed. They were exhausted from the fight with Odin there was no way they will be able to take on so many PSICOM units.

"What are we going to do there's too many of them?" asked Hope.

"We're in no condition to be fighting we're also outnumbered" Seiryu said.

"You two leave this to me" Lightning faced the six opponents ready to take them on.

She released the rose shape crystal from her chest" you said you will fight by my side whenever I may need you, now's that time Odin!"

She threw the crystal into the air as she broke it with her gun blade the shattered of the crystal caused a pink magic circle to appear. In a flash of light her new partner and Eidolon Odin appeared holding its shield and double blade it went next to her as both faced the PSICOM units. They charged at them unleashing one hell of a lightning storm barrage, in other words the military forces didn't stand a chance.

"_So this is the power of an Eidolon impressive….and now it belongs to you Light you have earned yourself quite an ally" _thought the drifter.

* * *

**To be continued**

**The chapter is finally done and it's even longer than the last one I hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing the Odin battle I thought it fit well better than the game, it's my opinion though. Remember to review if you like it I will see you all next time farewell. **

**I also can't forget to say HAPPY HOLIDAYS MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME GRAVENIMAGE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Next time: Revenge


	7. Revenge

Chapter 6 Revenge

Disclaimer: nope don't own Final Fantasy XIII it rightfully belongs to square enix.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Previously….**

**Snow was outnumbered by PSICOM and with determination filling him he summoned his Eidolon the Shiva sisters who took the military forces in a matter of seconds, after passing their test of endurance taking all of their attacks he tamed their powers earning them as their allies in battle. Things got worse for the gang leader as he was taken captive by another group of the military whom he thought they were with the Sanctum. Fang a member of the group assured him to stay quiet if he wanted to live but he didn't trusted her after he saw some of the soldiers taking the crystallized Serah with them, he didn't had a choice since he was exhausted from fighting he chose to come quietly with them for now.**

**In another part the group went to the ship leaving Lake Bresha behind but unfortunately they were caught by PSICOM forces hot on their trail, completely outnumbered when the odds were against them. Sazh piloting the ship managed reach high above the skies of Cocoon enough to meet face to face with the Fal'Cie Phoenix, they took a drastic turn as the ship got hit leaving them with no choice but to crash land. They ended up in the Cocoon dead lands known as the Vile Peaks while Lightning head out immediately not wanting to be caught by their pursuers, Seiryu and Hope followed her leaving Sazh and Vanille to take a breather after everything that has happened. **

**Hope started having some problems with Lighting as the former soldier scolded him for getting in her way in battle, although Seiryu was encouraging the youth that he was doing a good job. Reaching what it seemed to be a dead end Hope brought the topic that if some of her missions included the Purge, in which she explained to him that she's from the Guardian Corps a different military branch from PSICOM. She also explained to him the reason for boarding the Purge train, in order to save her younger sister Serah. The teen didn't understood her reason while Seiryu told him about the strength of brotherly love that it was a powerful bond when it was the only family you had left. Certain comment had somehow gotten both Hope and Lightning a bit curious of the way the drifter said those words, like he understood that kind of pain. **

**Lightning ended up climbing the large wall leaving her companions behind, while Hope started to lose hope in himself and Seiryu ended up giving him courage to continue fighting to survive for his mother's sake. Shortly after Sazh and Vanille caught up with the two and they were determined to get the youth home to his father, even if Hope wasn't pleased with the idea thinking his father didn't care about him at all. After a couple of battles they reunited with Lightning as they ended fighting a Pulse armament known as the Dreadnought, their combined efforts were able to defeat the giant mech. The group took a small break from the fighting while Sazh was having a conversation with Lighting, she told him her destination in mind.**

**They eventually find out that the former soldier wants to go to Eden in order to fight the Fal'Cie and the Sanctum, such thing shocked Sazh as well as Vanille. She said that there was no other way to survive to defeat their enemies to her all Fal'Cie's were the same, whether they were from Pulse of Cocoon. Sazh didn't took her goal lightly as he thought that she was fulfilling her focus to destroy Cocoon now that she was a Pulse l'Cie, which the former soldier assured that she was just after the Sanctum and not Cocoon in general. Vanille tried to convince her about Serah's last words that their focus was probably to save the human paradise but she ignored her with determination that she wasn't going to end up being a slave to the Fal'Cie. The red haired girl expected Seiryu to understand but he was agreeing with Lightning that they needed to survive and to fight their new enemies the Sanctum, running away was out of the question.**

**Not caring if they might end up becoming Snow's enemies Lighting and Seiryu head out while Sazh and Vanille chose to take another path, to run away and hide. Hope shortly made the decision to follow the former soldier knowing that if he follows them he will become strong enough to face Snow and make him pay for the death of his mother. After taking their path to the Sanctum's capital which consisted of passing through the Gapra Whitewood and Palumpolum Hope's hometown they were ambushed by PSICOM knowing that the Vile Peaks was already secured by the military unit, Lightning was still unsure of Hope coming with her still thinking that the youth will get in her way or slow her down but Seiryu thought otherwise. **

**After traveling for a while and defeating PSICOM units Seiryu tried to convince Lighting that they should take a rest, since he knew that Hope was too tired and he has reached his limit because he was just a kid. The former soldier disagreed that they should wait until leaving the scrap yard land before getting some rest, even if he tried to convinced her that Serah chose not to tell her about her focus to not bring anymore burdens on her older sister along that she understood that she couldn't do things on her own. After reaching a large bridge Hope collapsed from exhaustion and Lighting got upset reaching her limit that she didn't wanted him traveling her with because he was a liability that will only slow her down. Shortly she ended up summoning her Eidolon Odin through her anger.**

**After taking Odin's test of fighting it with everything she had while healing her companions, she managed to tame the Eidolon's powers to her own earning a new ally. Afterwards she apologized to both Seiryu and Hope of her behavior to them for snapping at the two, shortly after encountering a large unit of PSICOM. She used her new useful ally in battle with an expression of determination and clarity in her eyes nothing like the cold demeanor that she usually shows as Lightning. Perhaps this was a good start of her transformation to change her ways, the beginning of how Lightning becomes Light. **

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Scene change)

(Location: High above the skies of Cocoon)

A large ship was floating the airspace followed by a group of smaller ships they were in perfect coordination staying align with the bigger ship. Inside the large ship in one of the passengers cabins stood Snow with his hands cuffed, the tall blond has been taken prisoner by the military organization back at Lake Bresha. Right now he thought that he will likely lose his life and that he won't be able to keep his promise to Serah that he will never join up with Lightning and the others again, that he will fail. He refuse to give up whatever they were planning he wasn't going to help them, these people are with the Sanctum their enemies. He wasn't alone in the room Fang was next to him, the rare beauty was staring in one of the many windows of the ship seeing the small ships passing by.

"Couldn't run if you wanted to…."

He only chuckle at her remark he remembered he was sleeping when they took, because he was too tired to go on. After all of the enemies he fought including his Eidolon Shiva anyone would have collapse from complete exhaustion.

"Are you planning on executing me?"

Fang had to chuckle at his question getting near him" luv if we wanted to kill you we would have done so already back at Lake Bresha."

From the window the gang leader saw a much bigger ship descending into their altitude followed by another group of smaller ships following it. He had to admitted he was impressed by the size of it this was probably the first time he has seen such a big air ship.

He whistle" I would like to see what's under the hood…."

The young woman smirked" just behave yourself and nothing bad will happen."

"I would like to know what's going on since you took your precious time in capturing me."

"Keep your pants on, everything will be explain to you soon."

(Scene change)

(Location: The Lindblum flight deck)

Snow has been transported to the bigger ship that arrived Fang haven't left his side, she has taken the responsibility in keeping an eye on him just in case he decides to miss behave. She has already warn him to behave or he will pay for his insolence although she didn't like to resolve to violence with people who might become friendly to her, right now her prisoner was hostile towards her and the military group. She gazed at him he still wasn't happy with the situation he was in if he only knew, she will make sure he learns his place here one way or the other.

The tall blond noticed someone heading his way the person was passing through the line formed by the soldiers, as each of them gave a salute to him. He was obviously their superior and leader the man had tan skin with dark short hair, he was wearing an elegant white uniform. Snow could tell he was definitely with the Sanctum army just by looking at his clothing, all the more reason not to like him. He saw the Sanctum as his enemy and the people he needed to stop in order to save Cocoon and fulfill Serah's request. He kept his glare at him once the man was next to him, he didn't intended to stay quiet.

"You must be Snow Villiers" replied the young man clad in white.

"You already know me, I don't feel surprise if you've been hunting me down."

"No need to feel so hostile you are our guest."

The blond chuckle" really a guest, I see the way you treat your guests" he showed him his handcuffs.

"My apologies there's no need for them anymore" he snapped his fingers making one of the soldiers to remove the handcuffs from him.

Snow rubbed his wrists still feeling the pain from wearing the steel cuffs he never thought they will release him just like that, he had a couple of choices. He could take the chance and try to escape but that was out of the question he was surrounded by a large group of the soldiers and on board of the enemy ship, there was nowhere to escape. It was definitely suicide that choice even someone like him knew how reckless was to take such choice so he chose the second choice, to listen to what they have to say.

"All right I'm listening" replied the gang leader.

"My name is General Cid Raines I'm the Brigadier of this unit and captain of this ship the Lindblum we are known as the Cavalry" the man offered his hand for a handshake but Snow didn't accepted, this caused for Fang to hit him on the side for his rude behavior.

"Okay glad to have that clear up now how about telling me why you captured me?"

"We need you Snow Villiers you are needed to assist us in searching for the others l'Cie."

"_I knew it" _the tall blond was trying to control his anger" you want me to help you hunting them so you could execute them forget it, I'm not helping you in anything."

"You obviously got separated from them when my men found you, I'm certain you want to be reunited with them again."

"Stop with your lies I know all about you, first you take so many innocent lives in your Purge, then you took Serah from me, now you're hunting l'Cie just because you think they're the enemy!" he finally snapped.

"You're mistaken those are the Sanctum's methods we are nothing like that" replied Cid.

"What are you talking about you guys are with the Sanctum?"

"You're mistaken yet again we are not with the Sanctum, we represent the organization that wants to change the order of rule of the Fal'Cie and transform Cocoon into a true paradise."

"You guys are against the Fal'Cie and the Sanctum why?" the tall blond was shocked.

"We don't tolerate their way of ruling, making the people to live in fear by the false threat of Pulse and the l'Cie. The public fears what it doesn't know….strike down the phantoms before their eyes and they sleep like babes, in order to overthrown the Fal'Cie and bring true peace to Cocoon we need the help of the l'Cie we need all of you."

"You want us to be your allies?" Snow was still having problems to swallow the information he has heard.

"We both want what's best for Cocoon not destroy it, we must open the eyes of its people and make them see that they are being manipulated by the Sanctum, to the Fal'Cie humans are just tools mindless puppets that only knows how to live in fear and obey their rules, Cocoon should be rule by its people not by other beings" replied Cid.

"_**You can save us….save Cocoon."**_

Remembering his beloved fiancés last words he has promised her to save the floating paradise in the sky. He was certain that his focus as well as everyone that were marked as l'Cie is to save Cocoon, helping Cid's group will help save the planet from the Fal'Cie. It was an offer he could not refuse he promised the woman he loves that he will fulfill her last will, with the hope that he wanted to save her too.

"What will be your choice Snow Villiers?" asked the Cavalry leader.

"If it's for the better of Cocoon then I'm in…."

Cid nodded" thank you I am grateful that you're accepting to aid us, now I can tell you about further news. The Sanctum is planning a public execution on the l'Cie in order to calm the fears of the people, that is why it's crucial that we find them before they do."

"I kind of knew that was going to happen since PSICOM is out looking for them, I'm sure they must be fine."

"_Besides Lightning is with them that's enough."_

"You must be feeling weary after experience such a rough time, Fang would you be kind to show our guest where he will be staying?"

The young woman nodded motioning to Snow to come with her" let's go sunshine."

They left while one of the soldiers went to Cid giving him a salute" sir?"

"What is it Rydgea?"

"We have conducted the investigation like you requested hopefully we'll be expecting some results in the upcoming days."

"Thank you Rydgea I am looking forward to see these results regarding Primarch Disley's intentions that will be all you're dismissed."

"Sir!"

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: The Gapra Whitewood Ecological Research)

In the blue covered chamber filled with so many plants and paths, Lightning entered the room holding her weapon in gun mode she was scouting ahead. She knew how dangerous this place really is and she needed to make sure that the coast was clear, she didn't like coming her but she didn't had a choice. From their previous location at the Vile Peaks this was the only path to take to get to Eden, she knew what Seiryu meant when he said that they were taking that hard path to get to the Sanctum's capital. Once everything was clear ahead with no enemies in bound the route was safe, still she couldn't be too sure for now it was. She looked behind her and signaled for her two companions that it was safe to travel further, after that Hope and Seiryu joined her. The silver haired teen was relief that they have made it here safely, especially when they took that rest before arriving here he feels much better now.

With his strength and energy back he was ready to fight again this time vowing that he was going to help the former soldier in her goal, without slowing her down or getting in her way. He will be a team player to her and the blind drifter their mission was too important, and this was the training he needed to become strong. He hasn't forgotten his own goal to make Snow pay for the death of his mother revenge was the only thing in his mind right now. His grudge and anger was only meant for the gang leader everything was his fault that he lost his precious person he kept a cool head facing the former Guardian Corps sergeant.

"Can't believe we made it."

Seiryu was about to react when they felt a small tremor coming from behind them. They turned to see the door where they came from to get to here closing, until it closed completely. He had a bad feeling about this he felt like they just entered a den filled with hungry bio creatures and they were the main course for them. That's what this place is in general it's the only reason he considered this the hard path to get to Eden, in addition that they were still being chased by PSICOM. They were still the hunted instead of being hunters they still had a chance, as long as his two companions were all right there was nothing to worry about.

Lightning nodded at the closed metallic door thinking about their pursuers" that'll slow down the pursuit…."

She turned to the drifter" sense anything yet?"

"Nothing so far…."

Hope turned back from the door to the duo" but aren't there troops on this side we can't relax just yet?"

"Right" she replied she knew what he meant.

"Indeed we are in their turf now, let's be careful as we travel further ahead" said Seiryu.

The pink haired soldier nodded taking her gun" we press on I'll take point. You and Seiryu watch our backs."

"Actually….why don't you let me take point?" Hope said.

The question has taken both Lightning and Seiryu off guard both were surprised to hear that. Shortly a smile was place on the drifter's lips hearing the determination in the teen's voice, only show that he was starting to grow up. Whether this journey was going to be a good or bad influence on him he was already proud for the teen, for taking the path to survive and become a stronger person.

The former soldier felt un sure of his question he was still young" can you handle it?"

The youth went to her still looking determined" it's not a question about can or can't."

The blind drifter chuckled after hearing that" I believe he has a point there Light."

"Now you're learning" she smiled for the first time in a long time she nodded for him to carry out his suggestion.

The silver haired teen started walking ahead taking the lead.

"Keep your eyes on front, we'll watch the rear" she assured him while the drifter nodded.

"Got it."

As the young l'Cie started walking ahead the pink haired soldier gave a slight smile happy at the way he was acting, the two started following him when Lightning heard a slight chuckle coming from Seiryu something was obviously up with him.

"What?"

"It seems you're being a good influence on Hope."

Her eyes softened shaking her head in a single motion" I'm no good influence…."

"Don't underestimate the person you are what you're doing for him is making him believe in himself and help him grow in his confidence, he already looks highly at you."

'I'm the wrong person to be looking highly" she muttered.

"Light you're already helping him become stronger he's started to move on in life with the absence of his mother, you're helping him grow into a better person."

"No I'm just using him in my mission to stop the Fal'Cie, just like you it feels like you're my tools…."

"That is enough" he stopped walking and he gently pressed his hands on her shoulders" you're a good person never doubt who you are, I do believe soldiers don't doubt their abilities. You may not be one anymore but you're still one at heart according to you, stick to your morale."

He finally released his hands from her if only Seiryu could see he'll be staring at the fond smile the pink haired soldier was giving him.

"Guys what's up you're supposed to be watching the rear?" Hope was heard from further ahead he sounded a bit annoyed that he took the lead and his companions weren't following him.

"Let's get going already you assured him we'll be watching the rear."

"He's already acting like a soldier" she finished with a sad smile.

"You're influencing on him like I said…."

"_I'm not the right person to be a good influence on anyone" _she finally composed herself as she followed Seiryu catching up to the teen.

They walked straight ahead as Hope was now leading the party in the zone which it was considered a dangerous area, this time he was now in charge of whatever move he will make. He has never felt like a leader or even considered to be the one to take a command of group, especially when it involves a former sergeant like Lightning from the Guardian Corps and Seiryu he wasn't a soldier he was strong enough to take on large numbers of opponents. Needless to say that he felt flattered and nervous at the same time he wasn't as strong as the former soldier and the blind drifter, now he was leading them in the journey. This experience is filling him with confidence and the fact that both of them trusted him to take the lead, he wasn't planning in letting them down.

"We got your back, you call the shots now. Don't stray too far" Lightning tried to hide her tone of concern, however Seiryu was able to notice it and he hide his smile.

Hope nodded walking further ahead and he already spotted enemies they looked like leeches, colored blue and yellow they were four of them. He took his boomerang and performed Libra seeing the information he received on the leech monster he turned to his companions, the leeches have spotted him and the group.

"They don't have any elemental weakness but they can perform strong fire base attacks."

"Here they come!" Lightning changed her weapon back to a sword while Seiryu removed his blade.

The young l'Cie was already ready for them as he performed lighting twice and blizzard hitting two of them, Lightning used blitz hitting other two and Seiryu killed one with his a quick attack of his sword. The rest of the Frag leeches jumped on them releasing a shield of fire around them the trio was quick and dodged them as Hope finished them with another shot of lightning with aero. He put his boomerang away once they were no more enemies resuming their journey, while the pink haired soldier was impressed with his work. To think she used to believe that he will slow her down, she was very wrong.

"He has come a long way" she whispered.

"I believe so he has, he's getting stronger he wouldn't be able to defeat three opponents at the same time."

"You helped…."

"So did you, we're giving Hope the aid he needs."

The former soldier nodded following the teen while keeping her attention on the rear, making sure they don't get ambush along the way. Seiryu was keeping his ears and nose in check looking out for any more monsters he knew this place was filled with them, probably dangerous than from Lake Bresha and the Vile Peaks. As they headed through the mechanized path the pink haired soldier noticed the middle light of each platform, they light faded once they reach a specific platform she figured out what to do with these detail.

"We can use the lights as a guide to keep us moving in the right direction."

Hope nodded keeping his eyes on the middle lights when they arrived to a new platform.

"Perhaps there is someone controlling those lights and it could be leading us to a trap, I apologize if I'm sounding negative."

"Hardly I doubt PSICOM is aware that we're here unless we set some kind of security alarm off, we should be fine as long as we don't bring too much attention."

Hope spotted another platform that had more enemies' two Frag leeches and one Thexteron, however they made a mistake as the creatures had their backs on them. Giving the teen the chance to strike and take them by surprise he quickly used his boomerang hitting the three creatures, Seiryu was quick and killed the Thexteron not giving the chance to perform war cry and Lightning used blitz on the two leeches finishing them off for an easy victory. They followed to another circular platform with a light, only this time it had two Thexteron he felt a little confident and tried to charge at the two creatures.

"Don't go charging after enemies it's a surefire way to get ambushed" said Lightning.

"Right sorry" the silver haired teen nodded obeying her he knew what he was about to do was reckless, he took the advice from someone who has military experience as a sergeant.

"You sure are looking out after him, you're getting too concern for him" Seiryu finished with a small smirk.

"Is it wrong for me to get worry over my comrades?" she frowned a little.

"I see so we're now your comrades, correct me if I'm wrong but you once told me were useful for your mission as if we we're somehow your tools. Do not get me wrong I don't think you saw us as ones but I see it strange that you're claiming that we're now your comrades" Seiryu hasn't felt so amused in a long time.

The pink haired soldier didn't replied resuming her walking she felt so silly, she actually thought that she should retaliate for the drifter's comment by sticking her tongue at him. Of course she was too mature to do something so childish so she kept quiet continuing her job to watch the rear.

The dark haired swordsman gave an amused smile" I will take your silence as a sign that you're not bother by seeing me and Hope as your comrades."

"Stop that already" she didn't sounded angry she was more annoyed she never realized that her cheeks were flushed.

"As you wish my apologies Light" he never erased his amuse smile.

"_I swear he's too clever for his own good, I feel like punching him like Snow but somehow….I can't why is that?" _she gave one quick glance at the blind drifter.

"Guys here they come!" Hope shouted because the two Thexteron spotted them charging at the trio.

The two creatures made their first move performing war cry casting bravery on themselves, Hope went to the defensive casting protect on everyone. Lightning used blizzard and lightning the two elements which the Thexteron are vulnerable, on one of them. Seiryu has used ruin followed by a quick attack shortly Hope joined them casting blizzard, lightning and another shot of blizzard. Soon the two creatures were staggered both Seiryu and Lightning charged at them, what happened next shocked the teen a lot. Both have launched them in the air jumping high getting into the same height and attacked both of them mercilessly from the air, there was no time for the Thexteron to defend themselves in midair. They got back in the ground finishing the fight sheathing their weapons back, the silver haired teen was still in awe at what he just witnessed.

"How did you guys do that?"

"We are currently in the process of learning new skills and magic, you should know that Hope" replied Seiryu.

"I guess but it was amazing at how you guys launched them in the air and attacked them from so high."

"Opponents that are launched in the air are completely helpless they can't defend or attack for the matter" Lightning said.

"Enemies are weaker when staggered their defense completely drops, they will be vulnerable to both magical and physical attacks, launching them in the air is a more prefer choice when they are in this condition" said the blind drifter.

The youth nodded as he continued to travel to the next platform taking the lead once more.

"I'm right behind you" said Lightning remembering him that she was doing her job in watching the rear.

"Trust him Light he's doing a better job than I expected."

The former soldier nodded of course she does trust him but at least she wanted to make sure to him that she was here as well as Seiryu to back him up, he wasn't fighting alone. They reached another platform only this it was the end of the road, in its place stood a lift exactly what they needed to get to the next floor of the facility.

"Have you ever been here before on duty I mean?" Hope asked to the pink haired soldier from out of the blue.

"No I haven't, this area is covered by the Woodlands Observation Battalion."

"I see you have never been here before?" Seiryu said.

Lightning turned to him" what about you, the drifter who has traveled to a lot of places?"

"If I had a death wish then perhaps I would come here."

He heard Hope chuckling at his comment" is there something funny Hope?"

"It's nothing" the teen rolled his eyes.

"I think he finds it funny because you haven't been here, you're probably strong enough to take on the monsters here" replied Lightning with a small amused grin.

"I'm flattered you feel that way about me I don't like bringing too much attention. I always traveled to the safest places, preventing myself from getting in trouble with the military was the first thing on my mind."

She nodded understanding his point she looked back at Hope noticing that he was feeling a bit uneasy when he looked normal a while ago after taking the lead" you scared?"

The teen just shook his head looking determined" not really I'm ready to fight when I have to."

The pink haired soldier has suddenly took a small survival knife from her red pocket bag, she gave it to him" to keep you safe."

"Thanks I promise I will take good care of it" he smiled holding the knife.

"I want it back" she replied in a serious matter because that knife was very important to her.

"I'm glad I followed you, by myself I would had no chance."

"I feel the same way too" Seiryu smiled but Lightning could tell that either he was being sarcastic or maybe he was just teasing her.

She sighed looking at the drifter" stop that you would be just fine on your own, there was no reason for you to accompany me."

"On the contrary Light I am glad that I chose to joined you and Hope, I'm always happy when I'm with friends" this time his smile was sincere.

"You see me as your friend really?" the former soldier was taken back by his sudden comment.

"Of course why do you sound so surprise?"

"It's nothing…."

"I see you and Light as my friends too" finished the silver haired teen smiling.

"Friends….?"

"Is something the matter?" the drifter asked to the former Guardian Corps sergeant.

"It's nothing let's keep going, this lift will take us to next floor" she got on the lift.

Seiryu and Hope followed as the youth pressed the controls to activate the lift while Lightning was in deep thought.

"_I don't deserve to have any friends…."_

"Time to move" she replied leaving her train of thought.

The lift move upwards to the next floor which it didn't take them long to reached it the group chose to stay in the same strategy. Hope will be on the lead and Seiryu and Lightning will be watching on the rear, for now it was working. The young l'Cie was following orders and he was doing a good job in leading the group Seiryu already trusted the teen and he has met his expectation, there was no need for him to say a word to him while the pink haired soldier was another story.

"Trust me to cover your tail, and stay focused on moving forward keep calm we don't need to rush."

"Got it" he replied with a nod.

"Word of advice Hope since Light is already giving you plenty" Seiryu spoke to the youth getting the soldier's attention" if you encounter any oversize enemies make sure to try and attack them on the rear to catch them off guard, those monsters can be very dangerous to fight head on."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks."

He nodded he felt like he was being stared at" is something the matter?"

"Now you're giving him advice, someone is worry for Hope" the former soldier hide her amuse tone.

"Why yes I am concern for him but I trust him he'll do fine, it doesn't hurt to give him some battle advice on monsters every now and then."

"Giving him advice is my job just concentrate on watching the rear."

"It is also your job if I'm not mistaken."

She didn't answered him following the silver haired teen while the drifter felt confused at her attitude towards him, her tone wasn't serious or angry so she wasn't scolding him. So he wondered why she bothered telling him that maybe there was another meaning to this, or perhaps he was thinking too much about it. If he had the ability to see he will be staring at Lightning who had a small grin placed on right corner of her lips, looks like he hasn't noticed but she chose to forget about it and continue with the mission.

Seiryu then blinked_" wait did she….was she teasing me?" _

Following Hope to another platform with a light in the middle there were two Thexteron waiting for them, the trio immediately went for the offensive. The youth chose the offensive this time using blizzard and two shots of lightning, Seiryu finished it off with ruin. Lightning took on the second Thexteron using blitz then a slash from her gun blade the creature was killed by Hope using blizzard. The fight was over and they resumed their journey while sheathing their weapons back to their respective hostlers. They walked reaching another platform while there were more enemies ahead, this time there were four Frag leech.

"You're doing fine Hope, keep it up" said Lightning.

The teen felt so happy hearing that, it was probably the second complement that the pink haired soldier has said to him since the Vile Peaks. The complement has given a big support to his confidence that he was doing a good job, he intended to keep doing his part. He felt so much better with himself all thoughts that he will screw up or slow the group down vanished from his mind, he was useful to Lightning and Seiryu that's all that matters right now. He took his boomerang managing that catch the leeches off guard they all had their backs to the trio.

The battle was too easy as the Frag leech were staggered quickly leading to bigger damage, all four of them were beaten quickly with Lightning using bltz and ruin, Hope using aero and water and Seiryu just using his quick slash attacks. Walking to another platform the silver haired teen stop walking ignoring the more enemies ahead he looked at them, his eyes were on the drifter.

"What's wrong?" asked Lightning.

"Seiryu there's something I've been wondering for a while."

"If there's anything on your mind I won't mind to help you, if I can answer it."

"Ever since we became l'Cie I haven't seen you using magic…."

Lightning reacted because it was true ever since they were sent to Lake Bresha after the crashing of the Vestige the blind drifter hasn't used one single magic attack. So far he was only using physical attacks with his sword and the technique ruin which she could perform too, but that was just it. It really didn't bothered her she was already impressed to how he could defeat the enemy in such a short period of time it even came to her mind if it was necessary for the blind drifter to know magic at all. While Seiryu was really surprised by the question he wasn't expecting this, but it was true that he hasn't used one magic spell since becoming an l'Cie or maybe he hasn't learned any.

"Really….I guess you have a point it hasn't occurred to me."

"I don't see nothing wrong with it, you're strong enough as it is" said the former soldier.

"Well I remember Vanille saying that all l'Cie are supposed to be given different abilities like casting magic, I guess whether is offensive magic, or enhance spells, or debuffs spells. But it's all right if you can't perform magic like Light said you're strong enough as it is."

"Perhaps you're right but it never hurts to try, I shall give it a try I appreciate for informing me."

Continuing they headed for another platform which had four enemies, two Thexteron and two Frag leech. Since they were outnumbered Hope went for the defensive casting protect on the group followed by Seiryu who raised his hand casting some kind of spell on each of the monsters. Lightning went after one of the Thexteron and the blind drifter concentrated on the other one, Hope decided to handle the leeches. The drifter chose to finished his opponent with a couple of slash followed by ruin he wasn't going to give it the chance to perform war cry. Lightning has used blizzard with two shots of lightning and some blizzard, just before the creature was about to cast war cry Seiryu killed it with one final strike. Hope gasped when one of the leeches jumped on him using a fire attack he was shocked getting hit by the attack.

"Hope!" Lightning shouted seeing the youth hitting the ground.

"I assure you Light he's all right trust me" said the blind drifter.

The silver haired teen blinked getting up he felt he wasn't injured or hurt, he was confused. He only saw as the former soldier and the drifter finished off the leeches with a couple of attacks.

"Hope you all right?" this time she didn't hide her tone of concern for the youth.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm not hurt at all, it attacked me but it didn't fazed me that much…."

"I told you he was going to be all right, it sure is a good thing I weakened it" replied the drifter.

"What do you mean?" asked the young l'Cie.

"I cast debrave on it."

"You can use debuff magic like Vanille."

"We can sure use someone who can weaken the enemy to make our fights easier" reply Lightning.

"I decided to give magic a try to using magic and this are the results."

The trio continued walking with Hope once again taking the lead and the other two watching the rear they passed another platform with a light, just like the others the light vanished when they passed the platform.

"The military uses this place for bioweapon research, lots of teeth and claws" said the pink haired soldier.

"I can see that with the enemies we have faced so far" replied Hope.

"This is exactly why this place is very dangerous we might have to prepare for the worst if we encounter bigger and stronger monsters" said Seiryu.

Reaching another platform they encountered more enemies two Frag leech and one new enemy they have never seen before. It was flying and gross looking too Lightning didn't wasted time casting Libra on the new monster revealing the information they were looking for.

"Does it have any weaknesses?" asked the dark haired swordsman.

"Vespid no elemental weakness normal damage from physical and magical attacks, but it does delivers strong fire base attacks."

"Is it susceptible to debrave?"

"It is by seventy percent."

"Good…." The drifter began casting debrave on the three creatures.

Hope cast protect on the trio while the Vespid fired its multi hit flurry of fire attack hitting all three party members but they weren't much affected because it had debrave which decreases one's physical strength. A double team of Seiryu and Lightning was enough to defeat the Vespid and Hope managed to defeat one leech, the drifter and the former doubled team the last leech killing it. The silver haired teen go to the front once again leading the group further heading to another platform.

"Study your enemy's actions, that'll help you for a strategy" she said to the youth as he nodded.

"Take the advice of captain Light Farron strategist specialist" Seiryu couldn't help it but tease the former soldier although it wasn't in his nature to tease one of his comrades.

Hope couldn't helped but chuckle at his comment while Lightning was frowning at his slightly rude joke, here she was trying to help the teen become a better fighter and the drifter was just making fun of her_" that's it I don't care if he's clever I'm hitting him."_

She friendly punched his left shoulder causing the blind drifter to rubbed his hurt shoulder even if she didn't hit him too hard she could still hit, while she crossed her arms staring at him but she didn't looked angry at him. By now Hope has stopped walking looking at the sight he was still thinking about the small joke, it was a bit funny because she has been given him a lot of battle advices but he wasn't bothered by them.

"I do believe I had that coming" Seiryu continued to rub his shoulder.

"I do believe you're right" she replied with a frown.

They decided to leave things like that because the enemies ahead spotted them, two Thexteron and one Vespid. They used the same strategy as before attacking the Vespid first, Hope casting protect on everyone and Seiryu casting debrave on the Thexteron before they used war cry, all in all it was an easy fight for the trio.

"Don't stray too far" said the former soldier as she looked at Seiryu expecting he would say another joke about her advice but he remained quiet, she was satisfied with his behavior that's how it should be.

Further ahead they encountered four Frag leeches which they were defeated in a matter of seconds because Hope caught them from the rear in a surprise attack it was another easy victory for them. Heading further in another path his eyes widened spotting a big monster, it was a Beta Behemoth. He took a look at Seiryu remembering his advice when it came to big enemies, now it was the time to take his advice and put it to the test.

The young l'Cie carefully took his time waiting for the mechanized Behemoth to turn its back once it did it was the perfect opportunity for him to strike. He motioned to Lightning and Seiryu to follow and they did knowing what he has planned, he finally charged at the mechanized unit from the rear catching it off guard. The trio went all out on the Behemoth as they attack it with magical and physical attack, in no time it was staggered as the pink haired soldier launched it in the air. Both Seiryu and Lightning attacked it endlessly as Hope fired more spells, the Alpha Behemoth ended up exploding as a result that it has been defeated in battle. They sheathed their weapons as Seiryu was smiling at the teen they have had an easy win over a strong opponent like a Behemoth.

"Well done Hope."

"You did a good job" Lightning followed the complement.

The silver haired teen smiled at the complements receiving from his comrades, he took the lead again. They went the way they came heading further to another platform to another where there was a giant branch, he thought something was not right. Seiryu felt the same way his ears perked hearing the sounds of turbine engines heading their way, it was probably bad news.

"Something's coming…."

"What is it?" asked the former soldier.

Hope gasped spotting something and took Lightning's hand" we need to hide!"

They hide behind the large branch with Seiryu next to them the sound of the engines getting closer. Both were right as not too far from their location four PISCOM hover ships passed them by without even looking at their surrounding, it's like they weren't even looking for them in the first place. Once they were gone far away they left the hiding spot staring at the direction they took off.

"They don't seem like they were looking for us. I mean we're l'Cie, we're on the loose" Hope said.

"PSICOM's is keeping it all under wraps they don't want their failure publicized. Better to lose us than lose their pride" replied Lightning.

Seiryu nodded" most likely they are proud and arrogant, in addition that if the people of Cocoon finds out that Pulse l'Cie's are on the loose they will definitely grow in a state of fear and panic their priority right now is to prevent that from happening. These are the times the military must keep the public calm assuring them that everything is all right."

The youth nodded" so the other soldiers don't know about us right?"

"Right they don't know anything about any fugitives" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Which means that the only thing we have to worry about are the monsters here, at least PSICOM is out of the way for now" said the blind drifter.

Lightning walked ahead and spotted another lift" over here…."

They went to the lift and Hope activated the control, the lift went down going to a lower level of the bioresearch facility. Like the last lift they took it didn't took long enough for them to reach the lower floor the silver haired teen left ahead taking the lead once again, walking on the path.

"Concentration's important but never lose sight of what's happening around you."

"Yes sir" Seiryu muttered he just couldn't help it, he has never acted like this before back then when he was traveling alone he couldn't do it.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" she gazed at him only this time she wasn't frowning but it seemed like she was actually enjoying the small joke.

"I apologize Light I really am…."

"You said I'm a good influence for Hope then let me do that."

"Guys we got more enemies!" Hope shouted taking his boomerang staring at six Frag leeches.

They went for the offensive taking their weapons facing the large group of leeches. Although there was a large number of them they didn't stood a chance against the trio, they have gone stronger since arriving at the Gapra Whitewood. They were easily defeated because they were weak the young l'Cie took the lead again only to stopped for a moment spotting a Beta Behemoth, it didn't gave him a chance to catch him from the rear because the mechanize Behemoth spotted him and went straight for the fight.

Remembering Seiryu's advice he knew the mechanized unit delivers strong attacks so he went for the defensive casting protect on the group. The drifter did the same thing in weakening casting debrave and to make it more effective he also cast imperil, the spell makes the target vulnerable to all elemental magic. For Lightning and Hope the Behemoth became an easy target to beat as it took a lot of damage from their magic attacks, it became worst once it got staggered. Seiryu launched it into the air and both him and the former soldier beat it up in the air, they were lucky the Behemoth wasn't a fast attacker. After the unit was destroyed they went on ahead only to be meet by two Vespid.

The fight was easy the trio went to the offensive with no holding back, they took little damage beating the two flying bio weapons. The youth went ahead scouting the area he spotted two Thexteron he knew this was going to be an easy fight, because those kinds of creatures they have been easy to beat.

"Never panic, calm heads make good decisions" replied the former Guardian Corps sergeant.

"If you lose your calm then you have lost the fight already" Seiryu added while Lightning nodded in agreement she was feeling relief that he stopped joking.

"Take advice from the drifter with no military experience whatsoever" it was her turned to make a joke about him which caused Hope to laugh slightly.

"Touché I guess that makes us even" the drifter gave a grin.

They went for the offensive while the Thexteron performed war cry, after that Seiryu cast debrave on them removing their bravery enhance status now their attacks weaker instead of stronger. With a combination of Lightning and Hope using lightning and blizzard their elemental weaknesses they fell in no time. The drifter has given them the edge to beat them quickly and easier than before. Moving forward they had another fight with two Thexteron and a Vespid it was the same strategy use as before a combination of debrave, lightning and blizzard took out the Thexteron, the Vespid fell shortly after.

As they continued forward the young l'Cie spotted more enemies ahead but it got a little complicated, two Thexteron and one Beta Behemoth. However to Lightning to monsters was the last thing she was thinking, behind them stood a large mechanical gate, somehow it looked like it was alive. Seiryu was already aware of the enemies presence it will be a little different from the couple of times they have fight, this time it didn't looked like they could get on their rear and surprise them.

"That's one of the bulkhead Fal'Cie stay on your guard" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Hope wait" Seiryu stopped him" this fight has to be play out carefully, the only threat here is the Beta Behemoth, you won't be able to catch it off guard like before."

"Best defense is the best offense?" he replied while Lightning smiled at his answer.

The drifter chuckle" you're catching on, you are correct we'll use the same tactic. Cast protect I will cast debrave on the enemies and imperil on the Behemoth while you and Light handle the Thexteron."

"Behemoth is yours" said the former soldier.

He nodded as the Thexteron spotted them along with the Beta Behemoth the trio went with the plan. Hope cast protect and Seiryu cast debrave on the three monsters, along with imperil to the Behemoth. Lightning knew they had to defeat the Thexteron before they could use war cry she charged using blitz and slashed one of the bio weapons. The silver haired teen used lightning, blizzard and another short of lightning killing one of the Thexteron while the pink haired soldier dodged a claw strike from the remaining Thexteron and kill it using her gun firing a couple of rounds.

The blind drifter dodged another attack from the mechanized Behemoth, he countered with three quick consecutive slash damaging the mech. The Behemoth has already started charging its power at twenty five percent he wasn't planning in letting it get to full power. He used ruin before another shot of ruin was hit on mechanized Behemoth along with fire and water, he smiled knowing that Lightning and Hope has finished the Thexteron and they were now aiming at their only opponent left. Lightning and Hope joined in magic damaging the Behemoth even more due that it was under the effect of imperil thanks to the drifter, once it was staggered it was all over. Seiryu finished it off launching it in the air the contach made the mechanized unit to exploded, they sheathed their weapons.

Hope walked closer to the gate up ahead but he was tired, he panted. They have been fighting for so long and he knew there were more battles to be fought, he needed to rest. His determination to grow stronger was enough to sustain his exhaustion but getting this tire will lead to possible failure, exhaustion will make him a liability like Lightning said and he will start to slow her down. He got seated on the ground trying to catch his breath while the pink haired soldier studied the mechanical door, waiting to be accessible to enter.

"Take a small rest Hope you have done well" said Seiryu.

The youth nodded thinking about the rest of the party" I wonder how the others are doing."

"Sazh and Vanille?" asked Lightning still watching over the door.

"I'm certain they will be fine since they got away safely from PSICOM at the Vile Peaks, they will be all right….for now" replied the drifter.

"For now….?" the teen sounded concerned.

The former soldier nodded" who knows but like Seiryu said even if they got away they'll get caught eventually. Then they'll have to choose resist or surrender."

"Fight or die" replied Seiryu.

"I guess if they get caught the Sanctum will eventually execute them for being l'Cie."

"Surrender" muttered Hope he thought about the last member and person he hold a grudge of hatred" do you think he's still alive?"

"Are you talking about Snow?" asked the blind drifter.

Lightning thought about the tall blond thinking about the first thing that will come to her mind" he's too stubborn to die and that's his best quality."

"You mean he's only best quality to you?" Seiryu gave a smirk.

She had to chuckle at his comment" pretty much….he's arrogant and chummy from the get go. He thinks he's everybody's pal never liked him much."

"I'm a little confused Light you never liked him before or after he got engaged to your sister because that will be two different things?" asked the drifter.

"_He's really pushing it" _the former soldier frowned mentally she hold the thought of hitting him again" both I was never fond of him he leads around a bunch of kids a gang called NORA."

"_It's ironic that the name of the gang is the exact name of Hope's mother, or perhaps it's just a mere coincidence" _thought Seiryu.

"Where they'd get the name NORA?" asked the silver haired teen.

"It's a stupid acronym their little code, it stands for No Obligations, Rules or Authority must be nice."

"Snow fights for what he believes in and the people who follow him believe in him as well, they see him as a good leader" said Seiryu.

"It's irresponsible…." Hope replied.

"Perhaps but he fights for the people who believes in equality, freedom and justice for all."

Lightning was caught by surprised by his sudden speech" why are you defending him so much….?"

"You said you don't like him" added the youth remembering what he said at the Vile Peaks.

"I'm not fond of his reckless behavior but I do admire his courage and determination he has a good heart. People like Snow have a strong spirit even if they might fail a dozen of times they will continue forward without giving up they say a strong will overcomes anything."

"_He has a good heart….?"_ Hope glared at the thought.

The pink haired soldier stood quiet after hearing his words maybe he was right, maybe not. She couldn't bring herself to stop disliking the NORA leader not after he failed in protect Serah, or for bringing her into this entire mess. If he has never set his sights on her sister she would have never ended up becoming an l'Cie and she would still be safe from harm, she would have gotten crystallized. She stopped her thinking as she saw gate opening revealing them their next path.

"Break time is over."

The silver haired teen has already got up feeling a lot better now the rest did its work. He went back to take the lead just like the former soldier instructed him since they got here. Shortly Lightning followed him along with Seiryu after crossing the gate there was another lift straight ahead she turned to him still walking.

"You really don't want to become Snow's enemy?"

"I believe you heard me what I said back at the Vile Peaks, it's hard for me to fight people who become my comrades. The people I meet become my friends and they become precious to me."

"Living like that makes you vulnerable and weak you may never know when one of your comrades stabs you in the back, that's why it's better not to trust anyone."

"But aren't you trusting me and Hope right now?"

"For now….I am."

"It's called opening up to people letting them in makes people strong. Those people you let in become your strength and gives you a reason to fight for that's why Snow is the way he is, he has many friends who have become precious to him and they looked up at him."

The pink haired soldier lowered her gaze in deep thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to the blind drifter"…?"

"Perhaps you should start to open up to people more, you may think that opening up and trusting others makes you weak but you will be surprise. I assure you if you start putting your trust to your friends they will put their trust in you, having many people that believes in you will make you even stronger than you are right now."

He let go of her shoulder leaving in her in even deeper thought than before, they both caught up to Hope the teen was waiting for them at the lift, as he activated the controls. The lift went lower to another lower floor they were already in the bottom level of the military facility. When they left the lift the place was darker than in previous floors Lightning however, she knew something about this place. Even if she has never been here before from being from another military branch she knew about it from looking into the data base of the Guardian Corps, so she was a bit familiar with the place in general.

"There are a lot of feral creatures here too. They're a little different from the military breeds."

Seiryu lowered his gaze" this place is really dangerous we should be careful…."

"Is it that bad?" asked Hope looking at him.

"I'm afraid so I can hear many footsteps in this floor, from all kinds of sizes."

"That bad?" replied Lightning.

"I'll be careful I promise" said the silver haired teen.

They walked further ahead until looking at an open area with what it seemed like force fields, Lightning was aware of the purpose of this ability from the knowledge she gained when she was with the Guardian Corps.

"This is an army facility for turning wildlife into living weapons."

Hope was staring at the creatures further ahead they resemble the Pantheron and Thexteron they have encountered in their past travels, but they were grey colored and they looked more natural than the military bio weapons. This place was really dangerous with all of these monsters roaming in here he got a pretty good idea of the security matters, at least regarding this floor of the facility.

"Civilians aren't allowed here, are they?"

"We'll have to be sure and tell them if we see any."

"Then we shouldn't be here…."

They looked at Seiryu" Light is no longer with the Guardian Corps so she's a civilian, Hope you're just a child it makes you civilian too and I'm just a drifter we're all civilians."

"But we're l"Cie" said the youth.

"l'Cie can be civilians too they don't have to choose between fighting and trying to find a way without resulting to combat."

"You got a point but we're civilians with fighting experience, the monsters are probably the ones who shouldn't be here" replied the pink haired soldier.

"_Acting confident that's not like the Lightning I know, or perhaps there's something else…." _thought Seiryu.

Hope slowly approached one of the grey colored creature while Lightning has already performed Libra to see its information.

"Silver Lobo coordinates attacks to a single target its weakness is fire but we have to be careful it can inflict poison."

"A troublesome opponent" replied Seiryu.

Hope managed to catch it off guard on his rear taking the Silver Lobo by surprise, in a perceptive strike. Hope and Lightning used fire it was already staggered while Seiryu took the opportunity to launch it in the air. He slashed a couple of times killing it the battle was easy since it was only one, but they were well aware that there more Silver Lobo's in the area. Suddenly one of the electric security fences shut off.

"What just happened?" asked Hope.

"These fences are for containing the animals, if we take care of our pen-mates they should power down" replied the former soldier.

"No choice but to fight it seems" said the blind drifter.

The trio spotted two Silver Lobo charging at them ready to fight it wasn't a perceptive strike so they prepare themselves for a defensive strategy, Hope cast protect, Seiryu cast debrave and imperil while Lightning used fire they got prepared when they the two creatures charged at them with their sharp claws. Hope the used enfire to give the element of fire on his weapons as well as his two companions, giving them an advantage against their foe in adding more damage to them. With their combined efforts they defeated the two feral creatures in no time, the result made another electrical fence to shut down.

They proceeded to the next area that featured more silver lobo, the trio took on the nearest that there were two more. They used the same routine like the previous fight combination of protect with debrave, imperil and fire was the strategy most effective to take them down, eventually they succeeded in the battle. Another fence was shut down but there was another one behind the one that shut down, they went to another duo of silver lobo in order to shut down the second fence. They used the same combination only this time they dodged one of them who used virulent breath they obviously thought it was the attack that cases poison, a couple of minutes and they were victorious against them.

Moving on to the next area they saw new monsters leeches but they were different from the Frag leech they fought in the other floors, they were colored red with blue lining. This time Hope cast Libra to see their information he saw that they didn't pose any threat.

"It's called Crawler it's weak against fire that's all the information there is."

"Nothing to worry about" said Lightning.

The teen managed to catch them by surprise and that was enough to defeat them quickly, a combination of fire from both Lightning and Hope while Seiryu slash them away. Looking to the left they spotted another fence, more enemies needed to be defeated in order for them to proceed further. Next to the fence were four crawlers Hope took the chance that they had their backs on the trio once again they have been taken by surprise in a preemptive strike. Lightning and Hope used the routine using fire they were staggered quickly and Seiryu launched them in the air finishing them in the air, they fell in no time. With the defeat of the four crawlers another fence was shut down allowing the group to travel to the next area of the facility.

"Wild animals can be more violent and unpredictable than the trained to kill variety, be careful" said Lightning.

"Right" replied Hope.

"One can never be too sure that we might encounter one of those wild creatures, the possibilities are high."

"Seiryu you can try and be more positive" replied the silver haired teen.

"I apologize…."

"But he is right this facility breeds all kinds of animals, that also includes dangerous ones" said the pink haired soldier.

They spotted three crawlers and one silver lobo making the fight a little tough it became tougher once the monsters spotted the trio. They went for the offensive strategy the combination of protect, debrave, imperil and fire. Lightning and Hope concentrated on the crawlers they were easy to defeat thanks to imperil while the blind drifter used ruin on the silver lobo. The creature chose its target to attack which it was the young l'Cie he gasped at it shot its virulent breath on him.

"Hope look out!" Seiryu threw him aside taking the attack for him.

"Seiryu!" shouted the teen.

Lightning growled as she charged at the silver lobo slashing it followed by using fire, killing the creature.

"Seiryu are you all right?" asked the worried Hope.

"I'm all right nothing to get concern about…."

"But you got hit by that attack."

"He's right, you must be poisoned silver lobo can inflict poison you might need an antidote" replied the former soldier.

"I don't feel sick I'm fine but I appreciate your concern thank you."

Hope looked at the former sergeant with surprised expression, not expecting that to happen while she was the same but didn't show it.

"Let's get going."

The teen nodded taking the lead heading to the next area, as soon as they entered the fence surprisingly activated while another one on the side activated too, they were trapped in the area.

"Caged in like animals" said Lightning.

The blind drifter nodded" we're the prey and here comes the predator."

Suddenly a Behemoth jumped on them the trio went to their fighting stances. Lightning cast Libra on it she was able to see the creature's information, everything about it.

"Feral Behemoth its weakness is water and it employs powerful water base attacks."

"Time to go to the defensive" replied Seiryu.

Hope nodded casting protect, Seiryu cast debrave and imperil on the Behemoth while the former soldier used water. The Feral Behemoth strike with one of its claws attacks as the trio dodged it, luckily for them the beast was never the fast type. The young l'Cie was clever to cast enwater giving their weapons the power of the element of water, gaining another advantage over the creature. They dodged another claw as Hope and Lightning used water and Seiryu slashed it away with the water element on his sword, it wasn't long before the beast was staggered. Soon both Lightning and Seiryu launched the Behemoth in the air performing their aerial assault while Hope continues to use water on it it was enough to kill it.

When the Behemoth was beaten they heard some kind of alarm going off, the trio was taken back by the sudden sound.

"We tripped the security alarm, the Observation Battalion will be coming" said Lightning.

"More trouble heading our way it seems" Seiryu said.

Hope however didn't show any fear at all he started walking" let them come…."

The blind drifter chuckle slightly" that's quite different from the Hope I first met."

"I'm not afraid we've become stronger since we have become l'Cie there's nothing to worry about, besides you guys are with me."

"Of course" he smiled along with the pink haired soldier.

"_At least he's more confident now, I don't know if it's good or not though" _thought Lightning.

The silver haired teen continued walking ahead heading to another room, lucky for trio there weren't any monsters so they had the path free. There was a large branch allowing the tree to take upwards the youth knew he had to take this path in order to get ahead and probably leave the facility. He didn't show any fear as he jumped the branch crossing the oversized tree.

"You can handle a climb like this" Lightning said she knew he will be able to go through with this without hurting himself.

"If he can handle monsters then this will be a breeze to him" said Seiryu.

The former soldier however thought he was trying to make fun of her again because she was being concerned for the youth, she rose an eyebrow at him" are you been sarcastic?"

"Not at all, if you feel that way then I apologize."

She didn't reply but she was keeping her eyes on him though, it wasn't in her nature to be slightly joking with someone. Especially when they were in a dangerous place like the Gapra Whitewood and in the middle of her most important mission ever, it wasn't like her at all. When she was still a sergeant of the Guardian Corps she was always serious, with no emotion, all about business and following the rules of her superiors going by the book. There was no time for such silly things like making slight jokes or showing any humor she was a soldier and she will always behaved like one in any kinds of situations, even when she wasn't doing missions she will remain her composure and her attitude. But now that she wasn't a full blooded member of the Guardian Corps and she was traveling with the drifter, it felt different now somehow. She actually felt comfortable when she will make this slight humor attempts with him, it scared her a little that she losing her morale as a soldier.

"_**You may not be a soldier anymore but you're still one at heart, according to you don't lose your morale."**_

His words made her feel comfortable and kept her pride as a soldier intact, and he was right. Even if she wasn't with the Guardian Corps anymore she still felt like a soldier at heart and this was just another mission she needed to fulfill, one where her life was truly at risk as well as the other two people accompanying her. She felt it was her duty to protect them both although Seiryu looked like he didn't needed any protection at all but she will still looked after him, when she needed to. Hope was her main concern because he was just a kid she was determined to help him survive through this whole ordeal no matter what, her eyes suddenly softened a little.

"_**It seems you're being a good influence on Hope."**_

"Light let's get going Hope is moving further ahead than us" Seiryu said waking her from deep train of thought.

She snapped her eyes open back to reality as she saw the silver haired teen has jumped to the upper level from the tree she nodded as she jumped the tree branch climbing the tree with the blind drifter not too far from her. He could tell something was wrong with her, her quiet behavior and her breathing quickening a little was enough to give him the idea.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine let's catch up to Hope, it's our job watch the rear."

He nodded but he could tell she was lying it was only natural for someone like Lightning to hide her worries from everyone else, she will always hide her true emotions that was the regular behavior from a soldier. If she didn't felt like talking about it then he wasn't going to bother with convincing to tell him, this was a sign that she still didn't trusted him he chose to let things stay like this for now.

As soon as they reached the floor via the large tree they meet up with Hope, another electric fence and a lot of crawlers ten in total. They knew they didn't have a choice but to fight them in order to deactivate the fence and continue moving forward, they were completely outnumbered.

"No choice but to use the defensive" Hope said.

"Right but don't forget that we know their weakness, we'll use that to our advantage" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Indeed" followed Seiryu.

One of the crawlers has spotted them leaving out of the question the possibilities of a preemptive strike, one less advantage out of the way. Hope cast protect followed by Enfire, Seiryu cast debrave and imperil and Lightning as usual went for the offensive casting fire. They had to dodge a lot of their fire rolling attack but little by little they started defeating them one by one, a lot quicker than expected because their weapons were filled with the element of fire in addition to imperil making the damage done by the element even higher than usual, even for their weakness. With their combined efforts and teamwork they managed to defeat all ten of them, sustaining little damage, so far there was no need to use cure they hoped it stays like that. The fence shut down once the battle was over letting the trio to move on further.

"That went well" Lightning said.

"Let's make sure it stays that way" added the drifter.

Hope took a couple of steps further but he couldn't take it anymore, he has finally reached his limit. After fighting so many monsters he was too tired to go he felt angry with himself, he didn't wanted to slow Lightning and Seiryu down he wasn't a liability. Taking on more step he finally knelt hugging his knees while panting hard, he couldn't go on anymore.

Before Seiryu suggested to take a rest the former soldier was already ahead of him, walking next to the youth" take five…."

"Thanks" the young l'Cie was still panting.

He sighed in relief happy to take this break and that Lightning wasn't bothered that he was tired. At that time he took the small knife she gave him he opened it gazing at it with so much determination, it was then that the memory came back to haunt him. At the Hanging Edge when her mother died falling to her doom on that bottomless pit along with hundreds of innocent people who became victims of the Purge, just like him and his mother. His eyes hardened with the feeling of anger thinking about the one responsible for the pain of his loss, Snow he hated him. He has made sure that he wasn't going to forgive him his mother meant everything to him Nora was the only one who took care of him while his father didn't care at all. He hold the thought this wasn't the time or the place to cry, he will do that later.

Lightning stood with her back turned to him while Seiryu was next to the silver haired teen. Just looking at his expression was enough to give her the idea that he had a lot on his mind if he was bothered by something he might not be prepare enough, to focus on the task of taking the lead and watching the front. She wasn't thinking that he will be a liability and that he will slow her down not this time, she was just concerned that his behavior might affect the team's coordination. They have gone very far and she admitted to herself that it would have taken her longer to get to this point in Garpa Whitewood on her own, than with a team.

Seiryu was quiet but unlike the former soldier he had a strong hunch what was bothering the teen. To him it was a no brainer after all he was present when it happen that horrible event at the Hanging Edge. He could still hear the screams of the hundreds of people when they fell to their deaths when the PSICOM mechs destroyed one of the paths that formed the road of the restricted zone, among them was Nora his mother. It was still bothering him and it will continue to bother him for many years to come, moving on from her death will be a difficult task for him to fulfill. No doubt in his mind that he hated Snow for it, because of his act to play hero and his reckless behavior caused him the deaths of so many innocent people. Their lives were on his hands and he just couldn't do a single thing to help, not even saving Nora.

"What's eating you?" Lightning finally asked Hope but he didn't reply" okay I can tell you're hung up on something, is it the l'Cie thing" it was the only thing that came to her mind at the moment.

"That is a problem and a huge burden one must carry even for someone as young as Hope, but I'm afraid it something else that has him like this" replied the blind drifter.

She nodded now she understood his situation once again she didn't hide her concern tone" what is it?"

Even if he still didn't reply it finally hit her, what was going on, another thing that came to her mind or someone" its Snow isn't it?"

"Light if he doesn't feel like talking then perhaps we should respect his choice" said Seiryu.

The pink haired soldier ignored him feeling stubborn she wanted him to tell her already, she gave a sigh" what happened with him?"

"You wouldn't understand" he replied

"Light….?" the drifter started.

"If he gets in the way of battle because of what's bothering him then I won't let him take the lead anymore" she replied seriously the kind of way Lightning would.

"What?" Hope was shocked.

"You heard me if you start slowing me down because of whatever reason has you like this, then you won't take the lead anymore. You have no choice but to tell me."

The silver haired teen still didn't reply as the former soldier went on one knee meeting his eyes" Hope you, me and Seiryu are partners…."

The blind drifter was smiling_" first she says we're her tools, then she says we're her comrades and now she says we're her partners."_

The youth finally gave up knowing that he wasn't going to escape not telling her" my mother was killed….because of him."

He started hitting the hilt of the knife slightly on the ground" it's his fault….and he needs to pay for it. I'm not ready yet but I will be that's why I followed you. Snow dragged us all into this you and me, your sister Serah and Seiryu too he's gotta pay."

"Revenge…."

They turned to Seiryu who gave a small chuckle" you're so predictable Hope I knew you wanted revenge from the start, I also knew that it was the only reason why you wanted to accompany Light on her mission to Eden."

The teen lowered his gaze not wanting to stare at Lightning he thought she will be angry at him, for having a selfish reason to join her. It was worst when she trusted him in agreeing to let him take the lead, now he was too ashamed to even look at her. The pink haired soldier didn't reply she wasn't upset she was only in deep thought, not knowing what to say or think.

"I will tell you right now even if you won't listen to me. Revenge will bring you nothing but more pain it's not worth it. However if you're so determine to fulfill it then be my guess, feel free to achieve it."

"What?" the silver haired teen was even more shocked than before even Lightning she was now staring at him.

"Seiryu….?" she started.

"You want to have your vengeance so badly that you can almost taste it, I'm sure it feels good to hate Snow for taking your mother from you and the idea of killing him to avenge her must be quite satisfying its intoxicating…."

"What is wrong with you?" the former soldier didn't like his attitude towards the youth.

"I'm just being honest and speaking from his point of view if he wants revenge then I'm supporting him if he wants to fulfill it until the end like you said we're partners."

He turned his back to them ready to head out" however Hope let me clear two things if you do go through with it. Right now it's not going to bother you but sooner or later it will, first when you kill Snow the fact is going to hit you that you took a human life and you will have no choice but to carry the burden of taking away that life. Over the years that burden will turn into pain soon you will come to regret taking his life, the pain will consume you and you may not be able live with the guilt of claiming that life for a cause that it was only enjoyable for a mere moment."

He lowered his gaze" and second asked yourself what would Nora think if she finds out that her son murdered someone just to avenge her, that he was able to take an innocent life for something so trivial?"

"And I wonder what Serah would think if she finds out that her fiancée has been murdered in cold blood" he finally walked out.

Hope stood wide eyed shocked at everything he has heard, his hands trembling still holding the knife Lightning gave him. Tears were now falling the drifter's words have really hit him hard he imagined if his mother would find out that he's willing to kill someone out of revenge, he knew her and she would never approve of such act. She would be disappointed, heartbroken in him she would never let him try to take a life of someone just for revenge. But the pain was too much to bear remembering when she fell into the dark hole with everyone else it wasn't just his mother that ended up death because of Snow but hundreds of innocent people that became victims of the Sanctum's Purge. By killing him he's also avenging all those people he needed to do this, he needed to get strong to fulfill it. But on the other hand Seiryu was supporting him in his revenge, so it wasn't all bad.

Lightning was also shocked at the teen to think that it seemed that the drifter was supporting the youth in his revenge, but at the same time he's not. Her thoughts we're on Serah remembering Seiryu's words of course if Snow was murdered her sister will be devastated, she will never be the same again. She may have noticed too late but the times she saw her with the tall blond just looking at her face, she knew she was happy being with him. Even if she was too stubborn to realize it or that she denied her happiness with the gang leader by disapproving of their engagement, that was enough to make her feel guilty among other things. Thinking the drifter's words she felt more respect towards him knowing why he did it, she saw Hope leaving catching up to the dark haired swordsman and shortly she followed.

When she catch up to Seiryu Hope has decided to stay a little further away from the two. He still affected from the drifter's words he needed time to think things through, it was better this way. She decided to go to the blind drifter and speak with him, this was the perfect now that the young l'Cie was further away he probably won't listen to their conversation.

"Seiryu…."

"You must be upset with me…."

"What?" she blinked.

"You're obviously angry at me for trying to convince Hope to think otherwise of his revenge for Snow."

She shook her head" I'm not upset with you."

"Really?" the drifter was taken back" I apologize but with your attitude and treatment towards him I thought you would support Hope to go through with it."

"I don't like Snow but not hate him enough to want him dead, besides knowing him he would never tried to kill an innocent person not in cold blood at least…."

"He didn't kill Nora it was just an accident, a very unfortunate accident."

"What happened you know don't you?"

The blind drifter nodded" I was present with Hope and Vanille when the incident occurred, Snow and his gang showed up to help the Purge victims and he organized a group to fight against PSICOM Nora volunteered to help him. Unfortunately it didn't turned in their favor as military mechs came and destroyed one of the Hanging Edge's roads it all came stumbling down upon them, everyone fell to a pit. Snow tried to save Nora but he eventually lost his grip and couldn't hold on to her for too long, she fell with the rest of the civilians…."

"I see….he had it coming for trying to play hero as usual he screw up and his mistake cost him the lives of so many innocent people, Hope's mother among them. Even if he did wrong…."

Seiryu smiled" go ahead Light say it."

"What do you mean?"

"That you don't think Snow deserves to die at the hands of Hope, not in the name of revenge?"

"I don't but I do know how Hope feels about this whole thing losing his mother was very hard for him, I think we should let him alone for a while."

"Agree he needs time for himself, it's up to him if he wants to continue pursuing his revenge or not."

The pink haired soldier nodded" right that's why I think I should take the lead now, you and Hope watch the rear."

"Very well then…."

The drifter went to the back getting next to Hope. The silver haired teen seemed to have stopped in his train of thought he has already dried his tears, he looked to be all right. She sighed as she took the lead she was proud of the young l'Cie he has done a very good job taking the lead up until now, now it was back with her been the leader of the group. She continued the journey through the facility of the Gapra Whitewood as she passed a round platform and continued walking straight.

"I've got to be stronger" said Hope.

"I'll take the lead…."

"You just have to face your fear then you can take on anything."

Seiryu chuckle" wise words from you Hope, take them to heart too."

"I'll never pull this off if I don't toughen up" replied the silver haired teen.

They headed down towards another branch leading another room similar to the ones that have the electric security fence, they immediately spotted two silver lobo. They had their backs turned so Lightning didn't wasted time attacking them from behind, Hope learned a new magical skill fira using it on the two creatures they were staggered. Seiryu launched one while the former soldier launched the other, both finished with a couple of slashes it was a quick and easy fight. They continued ahead finding two silver lobo next to an electric fence they knew what to do to proceed it was another fight.

They were surprised by the two creatures so it turned into a regular fight. Lightning and Hope provided the fire and Seiryu provided imperil to weaken them even more against the fire spells. One of them was staggered giving the blind drifter the chance to launch it in the air, it was killed in second while the other one was staggered and killed by the fire barrage. The electric fence deactivated as they continued forward into the area luckily they didn't encountered any monsters in the next area, they saw another tree branch that lead to upper floor. They obviously took it jumping the branch heading upward they took a couple of steps.

They stopped seeing a branch that was in the way of the path they needed to take, it definitely had to go. Lightning took her Blaze fire saber and cut the branch turning it to ashes clearing their path they continued walking before Hope stopped.

"Could I use one of those?" said the youth.

"That came out of nowhere, you're now interested in fighting with a gun blade?" asked Seiryu.

"I guess…."

The pink haired soldier turned to him sheathing her gun blade back" bit too heavy for you…."

"Okay" the teen took the knife the former soldier has given him opening it, he hold it like he wanted to learn to use it well in combat.

Lightning stood quiet staring at the knife which it was a very important gift, she gazed at Hope remembering his revenge to kill Snow. His words woke her but at the same time she remember Seiryu's words, she started remembering an important memory that she will never forget. It changed her life forever thinking about the two people here present had made her remember, yet it was very painful she stood frozen in her train of thought looking back at that day, her birthday.

"_**You became an l'Cie, so now you want to marry this idiot" Lightning was obviously not happy hearing about her sister's engagement with Snow, she was seated in her dinner table. **_

_**Serah stood on the opposite side of the table with her fiancée present both weren't taking her reaction quite lightly.**_

"_**And you think I'm going to buy that full points for originality?" **_

_**She got up still looking upset" but don't forget if you're really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you."**_

_**Serah looked at her with a saddened expression on her face" sis…."**_

"_**This is ridiculous worst birthday ever."**_

_**The young Farron couldn't take it anymore without releasing any tears she ran off from the dinner table.**_

"_**Wait Serah!" shouted Snow but she didn't listen and she was already gone.**_

_**The tall blond got upset facing her sister in law" why won't you believe her"**_

"_**You kidding me she gets made an l'Cie, and you pop the question?"**_

"_**Lightning stop it!" the gang leader slammed his hands on the table.**_

"_**No you stop it get out of my house!"**_

"_**You're shutting her out she's your sister!"**_

_**The sergeant from the Guardian Corps turned her head away she was too proud and stubborn, she wasn't going to listen to him. She was well aware her sister was lying she made this all up just to have the perfect excuse to marry the blond, but she will have to do better than that if she wanted to convince her. **_

_**Snow sighed not believing her reaction" fine I'll do it, I'll protect her…."**_

_**He left the table while the pink haired soldier stood quiet in thought she didn't believed Serah one bit, she only hoped she will change her mind and dump the tall blond soon. **_

_**(Scene change)**_

_**Lightning went to the kitchen washing her hands after dealing with her sister and Snow she was still feeling upset and annoyed at the whole situation. Of course she made it up becoming a Pulse l'Cie to marry the gang leader because she knew she wasn't going to approve of the engagement from the start. Since she was angry she chose to throw away all the food her sister made for her birthday party which turned out to be a disaster, it was her worst birthday ever. She went to the table and the only thing left was the present Serah gave her, it was still wrapped in a gift box with a pretty gold decorated ribbon. She felt stubborn in opening it but she came to her sense and opened the box, her eyes went shift to the gift inside of the box.**_

_**Her sky blue eyes were on the small combat knife she took it and opening it revealing a short blade, it looked very sharp. Even if her expression softened feeling a little bad that she shunned her sister, she actually like the gift it was exactly what she could use when she was doing one of her missions. **_

"_**How practical…."**_

_**Her television turned on showing a news broadcast.**_

"_**We interrupt this program to bring you this urgent Sanctum special bulletin."**_

_**She changed her gaze to the television screen watching the news reporter continuing with the news report.**_

"_**Late last night officials revealed confirmed the presence of a Pulse Fal'Cie inside the city of Bodhum. Acting with Fal'Cie's Eden's approval authorities declared a state of emergency. The entire district will be guarantee to this crisis this has been a Sanctum's bulletin" **_

_**Once the broadcast ended Lightning stood in shock remembering that she noticed Serah having a weird mark on her right arm. After hearing the news now she knew the truth that her sister was been sincere and she has made a great mistake in shutting her out, and in not believing her. She felt the hung tinge of guilt hitting her gut and to her heart now she knew that there was nothing she could do, by now Serah was probably not in her house and ran off somewhere with Snow. The only thing she felt right now was anger and hatred towards herself, how she hated to herself right now blaming herself in secrecy was the only thing she could do.**_

"_Light….?" _Seiryu could feel something was wrong with her like she was experienced all kinds of emotions.

"Serah, I should have listened to you…."

"What?" Hope was surprised he wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Something the matter Light?" asked the blind drifter.

"It's nothing, we move on."

She took the lead once more taking on another path into the facility, now she felt upset. She wanted to release some of her anger and frustration before she loses control and snaps. Luckily for her she spotted more enemies three crawlers and two silver lobo she grinned they were perfect targets to be her punching bag, she glared at them with so much as she unsheathed her gun blade. She launched at them with so much fury showing no mercy, using blitz twice killing two crawlers. Seiryu killed one silver lobo with a couple of strikes from his sword while Hope killed the third crawler with fire and fira. The pink haired soldier charged at the last silver lobo changing her weapon to gun mode and fired a lot of rounds, she kept on firing until the creature was dead but she kept on firing, spilling more blood from the beast.

Hope stood in shock at what he just witnessed, watching the former soldier shooting endlessly at the already dead silver lobo. He thought she has finally lost her sanity with the angered expression in her face he felt scared staring as he took one step back. He prayed that she didn't take her anger on him or he might end up like the monster, he gulped he wished that doesn't come true. Seiryu just stood quiet in thought he could feel her anger and frustration as she fired more round on the dead creature, he knew something was really wrong with her. Asking her right now was a big mistake it will be better to do it later when she has calm down a bit.

The former sergeant from the Guardian Corps stopped shooting staring at the bloody mess that was once the silver lobo she changed her weapon back to a blade, before sheathing it. She sighed looking at the mess at the other dead bodies of the monsters, however her anger remembering that painful memory was now gone she was feeling a lot better.

"_I needed that…."_

"Light-" Hope took the courage to speak to her.

Seiryu stopped him from speaking further" careful, she released her bottled up anger on the monsters it will be wise not to speak to her for now."

"Right…."

"Let's got" she replied walking out.

They keep on moving while Hope forgot about the incident by now, or maybe he was trying to ignore it completely remembering the expression on Lightning's eyes. They were so cold no emotion it was even more emotionless than from the looks the normal Lightning shows, it wasn't like her at all. He stood positive still thinking about his revenge for now he was ignoring Seiryu's words, as he gazed at the pink haired soldier.

"I think I'm getting the hang of fighting thanks to you."

"You have become stronger since we became l'Cie, keep it up" replied the drifter.

Lightning walked another center platform heading into another path where she spotted a Barded Spectre, she already cast Libra on it a while back. The trio went to their fighting positions using the same strategy Seiryu cast imperil and Lightning and Hope used fire dealing more damage than regular, the flying creature never stood a chance as it was defeated in no time. Moving on to another platform they meet another Barded Spectre with two crawlers it was another fight because both creatures weakness was fire, they earn a quick victory without putting any effort in the fight.

The pink haired soldier too another turned heading to another platform as she walked ahead she spotted a Feral Behemoth behind it stood a electrical fence, the beast needed to be defeated in order to deactivate it.

"You picked the wrong fight" she took her gun blade the same with Seiryu and Hope taking the respective weapons.

Seiryu cast debrave and imperil as Hope and Lightning cast water. The Behemoth was too slow to attack them the combination of the assault was enough to staggered it. The former soldier launched it in the air followed by aerial attacks by the blind drifter in addition to Hope's water spells, before they realized that the Feral Behemoth has been defeated. The fence deactivated it advancing forward into the area.

The next couple of fights were also easy because they got the monsters in a preemptive strike, three crawlers, another Feral Behemoth, two crawlers with a barded spectre and three barded spectre. They moved on with no problems because those last fights were just too easy not that any of them were feeling too confident, but they do believe in their abilities. They were becoming stronger with each fight they won it's to be expected. Heading to another room an electric fence activated locking them up in the area, they had company all right four crawlers and one Feral Behemoth.

The trio knew this fight could get complicated or troublesome so they went for the offensive, Hope cast protect, while Seiryu cast debrave and imperil. Lightning used blitz to kill the crawlers she got back up from the young l'Cie using fira, the four were defeated in no time because they got staggered. Seiryu however didn't felt like wasting time so he used the same attack to kill the enemies quicker, he has slashed all over the Behemoth like a hot knife through butter, cutting the beast in half. It didn't get old every time they watched that it only showed them again how strong the drifter really is. A little voice in the back of Lightning's head said that she would like to know that technique it could be very useful to her in the future. They continued only to stop immediately to see three silver lobo and one Feral Behemoth.

But there was something in this picture instead of roaming around looking for intruders to fight, they were fighting themselves. The sight really surprise Lightning and Hope because so far they have never faced any monsters fighting against each other, either it was ironic or amusing, or probably both. Seiryu heard the growls and the sounds of claws piercing flesh he was aware there was a fight going on between the monsters. The pink haired soldier and the silver haired teen were gazing at the fight so far the Behemoth was winning but it was outnumbered by the silver lobo, one of them has used virulent breath but it didn't affected the giant creature.

"They're actually fighting each other" said Hope.

"You don't see that everyday" Lightning replied.

"This is even better for us, hopefully we won't have to fight them" said Seiryu.

"I'm not taking that chance, they may be unaware of us but if anyone wins the conflict the winner might try to go after us" said the pink haired soldier.

"Agree so shall we wait for them to try and kill each other, or wait for the victor?" asked the blind drifter.

"I think we should wait but looks like the Behemoth is going to win" replied the youth watching the big beast attacking the three silver lobo.

The former soldier took her gun blade" we fight now they have lowered their guard concentrating on each other this gives us the edge we need to win this fight quickly."

However she was in deep thought remembering the drifter's strength and his skills, somehow she felt like showing that she was also a strong fighter. She wanted to make sure that he noticed that she was a true soldier he convinced her that even if she wasn't with the Guardian Corps she was still a soldier at heart. She took those words greatly she will prove to him how strong she is, although she didn't know why she wanted to gain his acknowledgement all of the sudden.

"Seiryu you and Hope handle the silver lobo I will handle the Behemoth."

"As you wish…."

"You got it Light."

The pink haired soldier made the first move charging at the Behemoth she slashed it away, adding water and aquastrike. Seiryu used ruin while Hope added effective damage with fira it was enough for the monsters to realize their fight has been interrupted, unwanted guests. The silver lobo we're staggered thanks to the boy's efforts, they were beaten while the former soldier has staggered the Behemoth. She quickly launched it and assaulted it in the air until she eventually killed it.

"Looks like Light didn't needed out help" said Hope.

"So it seems. You can always count on her in these kinds of situations" replied Seiryu.

The pink haired smiled facing her back to them she has achieved gaining some acknowledgement from the drifter, but she quickly erased it sheathing her gun blade back" time to move."

Going to another room that an electric fence appeared locking them in they were faced by a barded spectre and another Feral Behemoth. Seiryu eased the battle casting debrave and imperil on both, such action killed the barded spectre with the combination of fira, fire and flamestrike courtesy of Lightning and Hope. The Behemoth was the next in line as withstood endless attacks of water, aquastrike and ruin eventually getting staggered and launched in the air being another victim of a sky combo by the trio. Following another path they saw another tree branch they climbed it going back to the upper floor of the facility.

They felt relief when they spotted another lift not too far from their location they have been traveling the area for so long and fighting a lot of monsters. They got on and Lightning activated the lift's controls, this time the lift went up getting to another floor. The first thing they saw when they left the lift was four silver lobo the pack, has spotted them initiating another fight using the same tactic of imperil with fire, fira and flamestrike. The four creatures were defeated eventually ending the fight a lot quicker than they expected.

Seiryu's nose quickly smelled something it was the scent of blood, which it wasn't a good sign. He soon found out when Lightning and Hope spotted dead bodies of armored soldiers, their uniform were similar to the ones PSICOM wears.

Hope was shocked" what happened here?"

"Bad luck they came looking for us and found something worse" replied Lightning.

"We can't leave them like this" said the young l'Cie.

Seiryu got one knee checking one of the bodies he shook his head" I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done they're already dead, it seems they have been dead for a couple of hours."

The youth didn't listen to either of them and was about to go to one of the bodies out of pure concern but the pink haired soldier stopped him" don't touch anything control your emotions, if you want to survive you forget about sympathy."

The blind drifter stood quiet letting the former soldier say whatever she was going to tell to Hope, it was ironic that she mentioned to control one's emotions she was no better than the teen.

Lightning turned her back" how should I explain?"

She looked back to the youth not looking upset anymore" think of it like a strategy, focus on your ultimate goal and shut out everything else, still your mind move on instinct. Let doubt take over and despair will cripple you."

"_I hope you know what you're doing Light…." _The drifter didn't seem to approve her advice on the silver haired teen.

Hope slowly got up understanding her words he knew what to do" strategy….good I'll take anything to get through this. I'll call it Operation NORA."

"NORA?" Lightning seemed to have been taken back.

"It's what consist of his goal, his revenge on Snow isn't it obvious Light?" asked the blind drifter.

"My mother's name and the fact that Snow's gang is named the same it really angers me" Hope glared thinking about the tall blond.

"That's merely a coincidence" Seiryu said remembering what NORA stands for.

The pink haired soldier was shocked looking at the drifter then at the youth" is Seiryu right Hope, your revenge?"

"Yes that's right, don't tell me Seiryu already did I know revenge on him won't….bring her back I know that, but saying sorry won't cut it."

The former soldier watched him walked away but for some reason she tried to give him a new target to take his revenge on" Snow didn't killed your mother the Sanctum did."

Seiryu smiled_" well what do you know a new target it seems…."_

Hope didn't like her statement he gave her a glare" whose side are you on?"

"I would like to know as well" replied the drifter.

"What?" Lightning was taken back she wasn't expecting Seiryu to agree with the teen.

"Snow is responsible for the deaths of many innocent people along with Nora those people had children, families, loved ones they all died for his carelessness and even if he didn't do it on purpose he still made the mistake of using civilians to fight against PSICOM. I warned him that using them was a mistake they weren't soldiers, that it was suicide to fight military operatives with people that don't have any fighting experience. Now he has to pay the consequences for his actions…."

The pink haired soldier didn't said a word knowing that he has made up his mind and the drifter was backing up, and maybe this was for the best accepting it was probably another story.

"I'm on the side of truth" she replied looking at both of them.

"So am I…." Seiryu said getting her attention.

Hope took the knife again opening it" fine I'll fight the Sanctum with you, they're both my enemies."

He walked out taking the lead as Lightning started walking behind him she was still taking the lead until the leave the facility. The only reason she chose to stay behind is to walk next to Seiryu who was also walking by her, she needed to talk to him.

"You must be upset with me" she replied.

"And why is that?"

"For a moment I….I wanted to stop Hope on his revenge."

"I 'm aware of that when you tried to put the blame on the Sanctum giving him a new target to release his revenge on, leaving Snow out of this situation. However he's already involved in this there's no turning back…."

"I know you're trying to do both things for him" she gazed at him.

"Care to elaborate on that Light?"

"You're trying to support him on his revenge and prevent him from not going through it at the same time, doing both things is complicated."

The blind drifter shook chuckle" you're mistaken I'm simply trying to open up his conscious and realize that taking a human life has severe consequences, he already knows that killing Snow won't bring his mother back some progress has been made it seems…."

"Save him from revenge" she said in a soft inaudible whisper.

Seiryu was able to hear it because of his special hearing" pardon me Light?"

"Nothing" she quickly replied walking back to the front telling Hope to go back and watch the rear with the drifter.

"_What is going on in that mind of yours Light?" _Seiryu wondered he didn't know the answer to his question but hopefully he might find out someday.

Reaching ahead to another platform to a straight weapon the former soldier took her blaze fire saber Seiryu and Hope followed seeing two Corps watchman and one Corps marksman. The three soldiers spotted and went to an attack stance, ready to fight them. Seiryu has cast debrave and his third debuff spell defatih at the watchmen while Hope followed casting protect on the trio. Lightning has casted Libra on each of them knowing that the Corps watchman attacks with strong fire attacks while the marksman only uses physical attacks with his automatic rifle.

Lightning took down the marksman first using blitz and ruin, Hope used lightning and blizzard on one of the watchman while the drifter used a quick slash killing the soldier. The last watchman used its fire attack hitting Hope he got hurt while Lightning and the drifter finished him off, the former soldier used cure to heal his wound caused by the fire spell. The fight was over and they continued moving forward passing another circular platform with a light in the middle.

The pink haired soldier gasped seeing a red Velocycle heading their way at rapid speed, she took her gun blade performing Libra it was just as she thought. The Milvus velocycle doesn't have any weaknesses whatsoever and it resistant to physical and magic damage in addition it fires powerful physical attacks, they needed to hit it hard. They took the defensive strategy a combination of protect with debrave, both the former soldier and the blind drifter hit it hard with physical attack while Hope focused on magic. Seiryu used a strong strike that sliced off the Velocycles beam blaster unable to use its triple beam attack, which it's the strongest attack of the military machine.

The Velocycle fired its missiles hitting the group but there were still fighting strong Seiryu and Lightning used ruin followed by blitz, Hope used fira and water. With their combined efforts and attacks they managed to staggered the vehicle, it was now taking higher damage by the trio's attacks. With a couple of attacks from ruin the Milvus Velocycle was defeated as it exploded, the group resumed their journey they weren't seriously from taking the missiles from the Velocycle.

Ahead they encountered a group of four Corps units two marksman and two watchman, they used a combination of protection with debrave and eventually the soldiers were defeated because they were taking higher damage than usual. They reached where there was a large circular elevator but there was company, in the middle of the round platform stood two Corps marksman and one Milvus Velocycle. Lightning and Hope were about to engage the enemies but they were stopped by Seiryu who has removed his sheath from his back.

"Not to worry let me handle this I'll make it quick."

"Can you taken them on your own?" asked Hope.

"Trust me" he smiled walking towards the three opponents.

The pink haired soldier didn't liked his attitude as she put her hands on her waist" he shouldn't be acting that reckless, fighting on his own."

"Maybe he's worried that we might be tire from all the fighting, we have been traveling this place for a while" replied the youth.

"I don't like it."

"But wouldn't you do the same thing?" the young l'Cie gazed at her after all the times he has seen her fighting.

"Tch" she crossed her arms it was true it wasn't long that she had planned in infiltrating Eden on her own, she gazed at the drifter approaching the three opponents.

The Corps marksman and the Milvus Velocycle spotted him they went for the attack when the military until was slash in half exploding. In another second the two marksmen were dead on the ground, the drifter sheathed his sword putting it back on his back. He sensed Hope and Lightning approaching him.

"_He used that attack again…."_

"I guess he really didn't needed help after all" said the silver haired teen.

"Next time we fight together" Lightning said with a frown.

"My apologies I thought you two needed some rest from all the fighting we've done."

"See Light I told you he was worried that we we're tire from the fighting."

"I'm perfectly fine, I can still fight" said the former soldier.

They headed to the controls of the elevator activating it as the large platform started ascending.

"We're moving what's going on?" asked the teen.

"Settle down Hope this is a lift like the previous ones, but it seems to be larger" Seiryu said.

"If we're lucky we might finally reach the exit when we reach the top floor" said the pink haired soldier.

"Why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

"You're not the only one thinking like that Hope" replied the blind drifter he sensed something was not right.

The lift reached the top floor and the first thing they saw was a closed double doors, it was obvious that the door was the exit out of the bio weapons facility.

Seiryu immediately sheathed his sword sensing a presence" it seems your bad feeling was correct after all Hope."

The group gasped when a large monster has jumped on them. The large creature looked like a turtle with a closed flower for a shell. The blind drifter had a bad feeling about this monster he could feel its strength it was completely different from all the monsters they have fought in the Gapra Whitewood.

"Stay on your guard you two."

Lightning has taken her blaze fire saber while Hope didn't looked afraid, he was serious with a determined expression he didn't looked intimidate by the size of the monster.

The silver haired teen took his boomerang" this is it operation NORA!"

He charged at the creature with Seiryu and Lightning behind him, he was quick to react casting Libra on their opponent and he was impressed with the information he has received.

"Aster Protoflorian it has the ability to change its elemental strength and weaknesses, it can also deliver strong physical attacks."

"What a troublesome opponent, the ability to change the elements to its own will" said the drifter.

"Keep an eye when it starts changing elements" Lightning said.

Hope nodded going to the defensive knowing of its strong physical attacks, he cast protect and shell on the trio. Seiryu cast debrave, defaith and imperil on the Protoflorian weakened it in both physical and magical attacks. Lightning started using ruin followed by blitz, the creature countered with a couple of punches but they were dodged by the former soldier. Seiryu joined the pink haired soldier on the assault with ruin while the young l'Cie used lightning, blizzard and fire. So far they were doing well the Protoflorian was being harm, the creature followed its attack on the trio opening the flower on its back using its many petals like dangerous whips hitting the group. Lightning failed to dodge them she was still all right, the same with the drifter but Hope was in bad shape even as an l'Cie he was still badly hurt.

She cast cure on the silver haired teen but it got worst as the creature released a bomb from inside of its flower, hitting the youth again. Seiryu knew that the protoflorian has chosen him as the target of its attacks he couldn't let Hope getting hurt one more time if this keeps up he could get killed even with debrave doing its work it was still strong. He felt the healing energy from the spell cure Lightning was taking care of the teen healing his wounds it was up to him to attack the elemental monster. He charged dodging its punches slashing it away followed by ruin the attacks hurt the creature but not enough to stagger it, he used another combination of attacks when he saw the monster getting hit by aero and fira. He smiled sensing that Hope was back in action unleashing of barrage of spells on the creature, he joined the pink haired soldier attacking it with physical attacks.

The protoflorian used its punches on Lightning as she dodged them countering with ruin, it got hit by more attacks from the blind drifter. It has chosen the former soldier as its new target unleashing its flower petals spin attack using them as tentacles, there was no way for her to dodged them she got hit. Hope reacted rapidly casting cure on the former soldier. Seiryu was still unleashing attacks on the creature as the pink haired soldier was healed and joined the drifter slashing it away with her gun blade. The elemental monster releasing another bomb this time on the drifter as he dodged it, while Hope unleash aero followed lightning and water damaging it since it had imperil. Suddenly the protoflorian cast an attack and covered its skin in fire it was the work of its elemental changing ability called exoproofing.

"Guys it started changing elements it can now absorbed fire!" Hope shouted.

"Which means the opposite of fire will harm it greatly" Lightning replied.

"Ice" Seiryu followed.

The pink haired soldier joined the silver haired teen in the magic assault unleashing blizzard on the monster. The protoflorian made a groan of pain it was really been damaged by the magic attacks, the blind drifter joined the attack using ruin. The elemental creature released one of its bomb attacks hitting Hope it really hurt him but he wasn't going to beaten that easily, he resumed unleashing blizzard while Lightning used blizzard too. Seiryu unleash more slashes damaging it although it was the ice that was harming it more, the creature released it petals tentacles attack on him but he barely dodged it. The former soldier used cure on Hope and Seiryu she made sure they were all right to continue fighting, they resumed their relentless assault as the protoflorian activated once more its exoproofing changing to another element, its body was now covered in lightning.

"Time for some water" replied the former soldier unleashing water.

Hope released blizzard too and Seiryu resumed using ruin, the creature went to him using its punches but the drifter was faster dodging them. It followed using its flower tentacles again hitting Lightning, the young l'Cie cast cure on her as Seiryu charged unleashing more attacks with his sword. In truth the protoflorian was getting beat up badly it was fast but its attacks weren't so life threatening because of debrave and in addition that it was getting more hurt with elemental magic because of imperial, the trio had the advantage of the battle. Lightning used water followed by aquastrike and Hope used water, Seiryu added ruin and a couple of sword strikes. The elemental monster charged at the pink haired soldier sending her to the air it hit hard sending her to crash to the ground.

"Light!" Seiryu shouted shocked_" if she hits the ground she will be gravely hurt."_

He jumped high catching the former soldier in his arms bridal style as he landed safely on the ground, as he dodged a punch from the creature. He felt her body pressed against him somehow he knew she was all right, her heart was still beating but she must be hurt after such attack. He checked her body for any signs of wounds he didn't felt anything, she will need healing eventually but nevertheless he felt relief to see her fine.

"Light hold on!" Hope cast cure on her.

The pink haired soldier opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Seiryu's face, a little too close to comfort. She was shocked at the sigh she remembered that the protoflorian send her to the air attacking her with a strong blow, then she was about to hit the ground. But it never happened she didn't felt her body hitting the solid metallic floor, this was the reason why. The blind drifter has caught her just in time before falling to the ground it finally hit her that he was carrying her in a way that only a man would carry a woman that is very precious to him, or that has a relationship with. The fact made her face flushed she couldn't stay like this and before she had time to argue or whine, he gently put her down.

"It seems you're healed thanks to Hope, that's good."

"Ri…right" she stuttered.

"Something the matter?" the drifter was able to tell that something was wrong by the tone of her voice.

"It's nothing…."

"Guys look out!" shouted the young l'Cie.

The protoflorian charged at Seiryu and he dodged its punches countering with quick strikes followed by ruin Lightning finally composed herself from the embarrassed rescue and joined the blind drifter using water, since it was still enveloped in lightning. The elemental creature used once again its petals tentacles again hitting the two but there were still fine, the monster was hit by a barrage of water spells. The protoflorian used its exoproofing technique once more and its whole body change element it was now filled with water it was time to change elemental magic. Hope change to lightning and the former soldier used it as well along with sparkstrike, Seiryu was still using physical attacks slashing away and using ruin. The elemental monster made a groan of pain as it was finally staggered it was the chance they have been waiting for.

"Light it's finally staggered lightning will harm it even more now summon Odin, to finish it off!" shouted the blind drifter.

The pink haired soldier nodded as she released her Eidolon crystal from her chest, glowing ever brightly" Odin…."

She jumped smashing it with her gun blade creating the magic summoning circle in flash of light her Eidolon of lightning appeared. He saw his master in the air as he helped her land on the ground safely, both have gone into attack stance.

"Let's go!"

Both charged at the protoflorian hitting it with dozens of attacks. Odin used its double long sword followed by casting thundara while Lightning used lightning with sparkstrike. Hope was also contributing on the fight using lightning he took a break to cast enthunder on Seiryu's sword to give it the lightning element on his weapon. The drifter didn't even think twice as he attacked the elemental monster with quick attacks joining Odin and Lightning, soon the creature was now at the mercy of the group. The former soldier used lightning and sparkstrike and Odin chose to use its strongest spell thundaga, it was enough to finish the creature off for good.

The protoflorian made one groan as it fell to the ground dead the group was still in their attack stance just in case it decides to come back. Once they noticed it wasn't getting back up that it was really dead they sighed in relief, some were panting like Hope from the tough fight. Lightning called back Odin returning to the shape of her crystogen crystal it went back to her chest there was no need to use its gestalt mode after all.

Hope smiled even if he was really tired" operation NORA stage one complete."

"You did well" Lightning said as they group headed to the exit which the door has opened, after the protoflorian was defeated.

"You really hold your own against a strong opponent like that" Seiryu said giving his complement to the youth.

"I think Light did more than us thanks to her Eidolon."

"It's not about who has contributed in the fight the most but everyone's efforts is what counts the most, we defeated the monster together as a team that's what matters" replied the drifter.

"I guess every one of us contributed on different things to assure the victory, thanks Seiryu."

"You're welcome."

Walking the maintenance exit the former soldier and the silver haired teen were happy to finally leave the bio weapons facility and see the sun again, they left heading into a clearing once they were completely gone from the facility. They stopped looking at the cliff and in the distance they spotted a city which Hope knew very well, the sight didn't make him happy at all. He didn't even felt like saying home sweet home not after becoming an l'Cie and when his father was there, truthfully he didn't want to face his old man.

"That's it Palumpolum."

"That's where you live right?" asked Lightning.

"We can get transportation to get to Eden by taking the rail train it does has a stop there. However getting tickets will not be easy since we're l'Cie" said Seiryu.

The former soldier nodded" we can work how to board the train once we get to the city…."

She turned to Hope who was still staring at the distant city" we'll stop in once we get there."

"No, we're l'Cie now and no one's there but my dad."

"Hope….you need to let him know what happened."

"Agree he's your father he must know about Nora even if it is a very delicate subject for you to talk about, these are the times that family has to stick together."

"He doesn't care he has never cared about me, now that I'm an l'Cie he will hate me even more…."

"You really believe that?" asked the drifter.

The pink haired soldier was staring at nowhere in particular" let's find a place to camp and spend the night, we also need to gather some fire wood and food."

"Yes we are weary after a long journey filled with battles."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: forest region outskirts of Palumpolum)

Night has fallen already as the trio decided to camp in a small forest a few miles away from Palumpolum, they needed the rest and refill their energy with food before heading out to the city. They have made a camp fire thanks to the fire wood that Seiryu and Hope gathered while Lightning went to gather the food. Since she wasn't successful in finding a monster to kill to serve as food she was only able to gathered some fruits from a tree, luckily she was taught survival tips in the wilderness when she went to military academy. She was taught of all kinds of trees so she was able to tell which tree has fruits that are poisoned and which don't the academy's knowledge has become useful to her once again.

They were currently seated on a small log eating some of the fruits before taking a well deserve rest. Lightning was full after eating a two of the fruits, Seiryu ate only one not feeling too much hungry however Hope has eaten four due to his hunger was killing him. The countless battles they have had after becoming l'Cie motivate that big hunger, he was eating his fifth fruit. Enjoying the taste he was looking to eat more of this type of fruit if he ever gets another chance, it was currently his favorite food.

He swallowed the piece of the fruit looking over at the pink haired soldier seated next to him" thanks Light these fruits are delicious."

"Just make sure you regain your strength and energy, we're going to need it when we get to Eden."

"I will I promise I won't let you down, I'll make sure operation NORA becomes a success."

"Operation NORA?" Seiryu spoke while the teen gazed at him" it would seem you have made your choice after all then I suppose you're going through with killing Snow?"

"I will I'm not letting him get away with what he did" the young l'Cie took the knife Lightning gave him, opening it he was determined to do this.

"I suppose when its look by a regular perspective Snow does deserves to be punish for what he did. His reckless mistake cost the lives of a lot of innocent people. Now when its look by a logical point of view even if Snow didn't showed up to try and play hero those people would have still been killed."

"What?" Hope looked at him while Lightning was staring at him her eyes never leave his face.

"I'm sure you remember the point of the Purge, the Sanctum's way of cleansing people involve with Pulse by killing them. If Snow never showed up when he did those people along with everyone else from Bodhum would have been massacred."

"That didn't happened it was all stopped you saved us" he replied looking a bit nervous.

"It was Light the one who attacked the train not me I chose to help her after she assured us that we'll be safe. Can you tell me what would have happened if Light never boarded that Purge train?"

"Just what are you getting at?" Hope was now getting upset.

"It would have been the same even if Snow didn't show up, it would have been the same if Light never boarded the train, or even if I wouldn't have boarded it. All of those people would have been killed and not just Nora but you and Vanille as well."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to open your eyes and see that your revenge is meaningless, you're putting the blame and your hatred to the wrong person. Was it Snow the one who made you and your mother to board the Purge train?"

"No….it wasn't him" the silver haired teen was shocked.

"Then who was it who is responsible for throwing away human lives like their lives were expendable and worthless. Who are the ones controlling Cocoon like they could care less what would happen to the same people they are supposed to protect and serve, who are the ones that created the Purge and sent Nora to a one way ticket to her doom?"

"I…."

"Is it Snow Hope?" asked the blind drifter.

"No it's not him…."

"Then you should focus your anger towards the ones who see humans as expendable and sacrificial lambs, not on a single human being."

The young l'Cie finally had it as he got up from the tree stump and glared at the drifter" what do you know about it you probably don't understand about what's happening to me or what I'm going through right now you don't know nothing?'

Seiryu had to chuckle" on the contrary I know exactly what you're going through, I know very well…."

Lightning and the silver haired teen stared at him after hearing that his tone was of honesty and sorrow. There was pain in his voice it seemed that the former soldier had an idea of what he was about to say, like she could read his mind.

The drifter felt the heat from the camp fire hit his features enjoying its warmth" when I was twelve….my parents were murdered."

Lightning was shocked her eyes were wide but now she understood him very well.

"What….you lost your parents when you were that young?" Hope was shocked too.

"I won't bring any details, however their murderer is still alive and he's out of there. That was ten years ago and I haven't even thought about revenge not once."

"Then why don't you, you're strong enough to find him and kill him for what he did?"

"I told you it's not worth it. Revenge brings more pain, more anger, more hatred and more sorrow it's meaningless. You will only experience a slight feeling of satisfaction fulfilling it but that's all you will feel before you start feeling guilty and you will eventually regret taking that life, taking a life for another life is fictitious because that life will never return. However I'm still supporting you if you want revenge so badly then I hope you can go through with it, to look at Snow's face and kill him."

"You may think you're making yourself feel better with taking his life to avenge Nora but you're mistaken, you're only hurting yourself and it's not just you. Revenge is like a circle of pain, you kill Snow you will be hurt with regret afterwards, then Serah his fiancée will be in pain too because she has lost her beloved at the hands of a kid younger than her. And if she's hurt her older sister will be in pain too because there will be nothing she can do but to watch her younger sister cry every day, she will felt useless that she can't put a smile on her face. Think about all of this while you're fulfilling your vengeance…."

The teen was in tears he closed away the knife and left the spot of the tree stump, he didn't replied. He was feeling tire so he went to a spot not too far away from the camp fire. It didn't took him long to finally fall asleep he was that exhausted after traveling for so long, he closed his eyes drifting to sleep he started dreaming and probably his mother was in his dream.

Seiryu gave a sigh feeling the warmth of the fire hoping that he has gotten through to the silver haired teen he was too young to be feeling the pain that he was going through. He realized that he wasn't alone after been in deep thought Lightning was still next to him, which surprised that she hasn't said a word since he was having his conversation with Hope.

"You have a way with words" she finally spoke" you must be getting to him, he will probably forget about revenge before we get the chance to meet Snow again."

"If we get that chance of seeing him again although I do hoping we do."

"But you're right, if somehow Snow dies I do know Serah would be crush forever. I won't be able to calm her or help her get through the pain she will be feeling…."

"No matter what happens revenge seems to end up hurting the people around it's not just the person who fulfills it although they are people who probably don't feel anything after taking the lives of the innocent. Ones that are filled with nothing but hatred and wickedness in their hearts…."

"I guess there will be people like that" the soldier's sky blue eyes softened she started thinking about herself.

They stood quiet the only thing that was heard was the sound of the fire crackling, it felt like none of them wanted to talk about. Seiryu was still in deep thought about Hope wondering if he will do the right thing his so called operation NORA was just a mistake that needed to be fix, the rest was up to the youth if he wanted to follow the path he has chosen. But no matter what decision he will make he was willing to stay by the young l'Cie's side, he has promised himself that.

Lightning was staring at him her eyes never left his figure she clearly remember his words. She really meant what she said his way of words is very effective it could change anyone's wrong opinion or observation, he was wise. She could learn a lot from him while she remember he has saved her life four times, it wasn't enough that she re paid the favor only once during the fight against the Dreadnought. She avoided making eye contact with him even if he was blind she had a feeling that he probably knew she was staring at him, it was strange of all the members from the group of l'Cie Seiryu was the one she could get along with. Although Hope has also become someone she can get along with, however the drifter was the first.

He was strong she respected strength and it was still hard to think that he was really a drifter when he could easily be recruited by the military, operatives from PSICOM, the Sanctum and even the Guardian Corps would love to have someone like him working as a soldier with his fighting skills. She even joked with him, which it was something she never thought someone like herself would do, maybe she was getting soft with agreeing to take both him and Hope on her mission. He was useful for his skills it was the only reason she wanted him to accompany her, with him her chances in surviving at Eden we're good to at least a sixty percent. He was her even she admitted he was her comrade or partner when she spoke to Hope it was all confusing to her.

"_It has been a long day….too long."_

"I think I prefer Light over Lightning" Seiryu finally spoke getting her attention.

"Why is that?" she didn't thought why she would asked them to call her that, maybe because it was a short term and it was longer just by calling her Lightning.

"Lightning happens unexpectedly, it only does harm than saving, however Light is purity divine radiance. It represents all things that are good and every single being that has a heart."

She had to chuckle in amusement" you're saying I'm pure?"

"I suppose…."

"You really don't know me at all."

"Perhaps or perhaps not but I do know that you're a good person at heart, you don't show it much because you probably have been through a lot in life."

"_You have no idea…."_

"Do I look like someone who is good?"

"To me yes I don't know why you feel that you're not good hearted, you do care for Hope."

"What makes you think I care for him?" she was still sounding amused.

"Besides giving him battle advice back at the Gapra Whitewood and your tone of concern for him, you also told me to save him from revenge I heard you…."

The pink haired soldier stood quiet in thought she had a feeling he did heard her when she said that so quietly. It couldn't be help with someone who has his senses better than the regular person and although she was proud and stubborn she was going to deny it, she was never a good liar to begin with. She gazed over at the sleeping figure of the silver haired teen maybe there was something about him that made her help him get stronger, or maybe she was wrong.

"He's young….to be experiencing this kind of burden."

"Which one the burden of being an l'Cie or the one of revenge….?"

"Both I guess he has his whole life ahead of him, he's been now caught in the middle of a dangerous situation where his life is at stake. He doesn't deserve it…."

"I believe no one deserves this burden of becoming an l'Cie with how Cocoon views them, the same goes with revenge it's a very painful experience to be feeling the need to avenge someone and it's even worse when you have fulfill it."

"I guess…."

"Just by telling me in a soft whisper that you want me to save Hope from going through revenge, I feel like you have experienced the same thing."

"You really think so?" she turned to him.

"Perhaps…."

"….." she turned her sky blue eyes to the fire in front of her, memories came flowing through her mind memories she wanted to erase forever.

"What happened Light?" Seiryu's voice was full of concern.

She looked back at the fire watching it dance like it didn't have any intention of stopping. She didn't want to tell him she didn't know why she would bother to bring it up, but she felt like it was obligation to tell him. After hearing his thoughts about revenge she needed to tell him, he needed to know about the hard hits of life, the harsh reality people has to face through their lives. By doing this she was particularly opening up to someone, which it was the first time she will do such thing never in her entire life she will let herself get close to someone else that wasn't her sister.

"I understand perfectly if you feel uncomfortable in telling me, I respect your choice we all have a right to keep things to ourselves we deserve some privacy."

"This isn't a perfect world, they say Cocoon is a perfect paradise but I don't believe such nonsense. People have lived through worse and they have experienced hell in their daily lives there is no paradise no perfection. I call it hypocrisy we're always struggling to survive each day, that's why people have to be strong. Seiryu we're both from the same thread of tragic fate."

"….." he stood in thought paying attention to every one of her words.

"My parents they died in a fire when I was thirteen and Serah was ten, we managed to escape the incident with our lives. The Sanctum authorities claimed that it was a local explosion that occurred in one of the nearby plants in Bodhum, it was the reason why they built the Euridge gorge plant. The explosion was so great that it took down many homes from the district region my parent's house was among them along with many other people, many died on that tragic night…."

"I was on my own with bearing the responsibility to take care of Serah it was up to me to make sure that we both go on in life, I needed to be strong for both of us. A year later I entered the Sanctum military academy and two years later I graduated at the top of my class with high honors, they recommended me to join PSICOM or a lieutenant in the Sanctum military corps but I declined. I chose to join the Guardian Corps from the Bodhum regiment because that was where I live and for Serah too I always wanted to be with her."

Seiryu stood quiet listening to everything from Lightning he was able to tell the sudden change in her voice. First she was calm now it was full of hesitation there was emotion in it completely different from the former sergeant of the Guardian Corps. If she could only knew that he understood so well she was right about them been in the same thread of tragic fate.

"I entered the Guardian Corps and I slowly went up in the ranks, I was promoted to sergeant when I turned eighteen. Been part of the Corps had its benefits especially when you had a high rank, as sergeant I had full privilege to access the data base from the military. I looked for information regarding the plant incident that destroyed the houses of the main district area on that night my parents died, what a coincidence when I accessed the data it read as classified only. I went to access the information from my commanding officer's office through his computer."

The blind drifter nodded having an idea where this was going on" I will take a guess that you didn't like what you found…."

Her eyes hardened" not one bit it turns out that the plant explosion wasn't an accident after all, someone plotted to destroy it and planned killing all the people living nearby."

"Your parents were murdered….?"

"Yes it was horrible. When I found out of the truth I was so angry, my heart was filled with rage. I found out the name of the one responsible and I eventually found it by going through the population records, the man was a local citizen from Bodhum. He was a worker on that plant and looking through his personal file I found out what made him make the plant to go to a meltdown. Apparently his daughter was marked as an l'Cie it was done by the same Fal'Cie that marked Serah at the Vestige, back then the Sanctum was unaware of its presence."

"The Sanctum captured his daughter and they murdered her as a threat to Cocoon the man was devastated to lose his only daughter and his wife had died from giving birth to her she was only nine years old. He was so angry he wanted to make them pay all of them, they took her from him…."

"Revenge….?" Seiryu lowered his gaze.

Lightning nodded" it was the only thing he had left in his life, his only purpose. He was so angry that he didn't care how many people would die, his hatred and pain was too strong to be sustain by a simple "I'm sorry". That's all I found out from looking to his personal record and even if he had the right to have revenge he ended up taking the lives of innocent people that had nothing to do with the murder of his daughter, my parents included."

"You wanted revenge too….?" it finally hit him where all of this was going.

"Yes I hated him so much it was his fault that my parents died it was his fault that I and Serah became orphans it was his fault that I have to live through this life the way I did, it was his fault so many people died because of his revenge. He made the plant go to meltdown as a way to defy the Sanctum and make them pay he was that desperate. After doing so many searches I found out where he was living I went there and I faced him face to face, I finally meet the murderer of my parents…."

The drifter noticed her change in tone it was now full of anger" that's enough Light you don't have to tell me the rest I understand where this is all heading."

But the pink haired soldier ignored him resuming her story" I faced him he didn't defend himself or try to attack me, he wasn't a soldier just a civilian…."

"Light I said that's enough it's all right…."

She ignored him again as she took her blaze fire saber changing it to gun mode" I pointed my weapon to him right at his head and he started crying, he begged me not to kill him he was asking for mercy-"

"Light please I don't want to hear anymore" Seiryu cut her off.

She ignored his pleas yet again" and you know what I told him?"

"I don't want to know anymore" the blind drifter has lowered his gaze.

"I told him if you want mercy ask your daughter….."

"Light….?" Seiryu was really at a loss for words.

The former soldier pointed her at a random location" that's right your daughter is not here to tell you. I pulled the trigger and he was killed him on the spot I murdered him. It felt good as his blood was released I was satisfied that he was finally dead, on that day I served justice both for myself and for the Sanctum since they were looking for him for his crime on the plant."

She sheathed her gun blade back" you were right about revenge being like a circle of pain it hurt others as well as yourself, that is why I don't want to follow in revenge he's too young to be going through that I was eighteen and it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Do you regret killing that man?" he already knew her answer.

She turned to him" yes….like you said revenge is a satisfaction feeling for a mere moment but after that it becomes a burden back then I didn't felt nothing. But with time that burden became guilt I felt the pain, I killed a civilian in cold blood and after what I said to him I regret saying those words."

She lowered her gaze" I'm a murderer…..still think I'm pure?"

"You have been through a lot Light it seems your life has been one of pain, you have my sympathy."

"I don't need it so keep it, but after listening to your story I knew you can be the one to convince Hope that his way of thinking is wrong. So far you have live through your life without resulting to revenge, the murderer of your parents is still alive. If you were able to get over it then maybe Hope can as well…."

"That's what I intend to do however I don't want to oblige him by giving up on his vengeance, I want him to open his eyes and come up with a solution himself besides killing Snow. That the path he has taken is the wrong one he has to think for himself what the right thing to do is."

"With how you've been talking to him you might be able to do it."

He nodded giving a smile" thank you Light for telling me about your tragic past, I'm certain Serah is proud of having a strong and caring sister."

"_Strong maybe….caring not."_

"Your actually the first person I have talked about my past."

"I'm the first does your sister-"

"She doesn't know a thing I haven't told her, and I'm not planning in telling her" she cut him off.

"I see it's quite understandable, you have a right to keep this hidden from her but perhaps you should think that if you care for her and trust her then you should let her know of the pain you've been feeling for a long time."

"I know Serah if I tell her she might end up feeling guilty herself because she didn't do a thing to make me feel better, its better if things stay this way."

"I understand but nevertheless I thank you for letting me know of your life."

"Tch….don't get any ideas somehow I feel like I can trust you just like Hope."

"So we're not your tools but your partners?" Seiryu kept his grin hidden.

"I guess…."

"How about friends….?"

"No partners."

"I see that will be enough then."

She gave a sigh getting up from the tree stump stretching her arms slightly" it's getting late you should get some rest we'll be leaving for Palumpolum first thing in the morning, I will take the first watch."

He nodded" goodnight Light."

"Night…."

He left lying a few feet away from the sleeping Hope getting into a comfortable position to sleep, before his eyes felt heavy and drifted to sleep. Lightning was staring at him the entire time in deep thought, before she turned her gaze to the camp fire endlessly dancing in the cold night. Remembering her mission she felt like it was the same all over again just like in the past, when she took the life of that civilian who was lost in hatred in his own revenge.

"_I'm walking the path of revenge once again….what would you think of me Serah?"_

Thinking about the thought she lifted her gaze to night sky which it was beautiful, filled with stars. Her sky blue eyes turned to the moon which it was very big, somehow its light shined down on her face. She thought about everything from her life and her sister, including the situation she was right now in, remembering that she was crystallized probably dead with the possibilities that she couldn't be save quite high. The moonlight shined her face she never stop gazing at it lost in her own train of thought, without realizing it.

That a silent tear has fallen from her right cheek.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Hey it's finally done this is the first chapter of 2011 but not the last. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I am going back to my other stories before writing the next chapter so feel free to leave a review and thank you the people who are reviewing I'm glad you like it. I will see you all next time and farewell.**

**Can't forget I know it's late but HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ME and a happy birthday to me too!**

Next time: Trust


	8. Trust

Chapter 7 Trust

Disclaimer: once more I don't own FFXIII it belongs to square enix, saying this all the time it gets very annoying.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and italics are flashbacks.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Previously….**

**A captured Snow meets Cid Raines the one in charge of a Sanctum military branch known as the Cavalry, and although the blond shows hostility towards him he kindly offers him a handshake. He explains to him that their organization is different from the regular Sanctum and that his vision is a Cocoon's free of Fal'Cie rule and that its people should be their rightful ruler. For that same reason he explains to the NORA leader that he needs the aid of the l'Cie to help him free Cocoon of the Sanctum's menace. Still believing in his beloved Serah's final words to save the human paradise he agrees with Raines to help him look for the rest of the group that was traveling with him, he already had another member of the group the tall beauty Fang. **

**Elsewhere Lightning, Hope and Seiryu arrived at the military bio weapon research facility also known as the Gapra Whitewood. Knowing that it was a dangerous place Hope took the courage to volunteer to watch the front instead of Lightning. Finally showing some trust to her ally the pink haired soldier agrees with him letting him take point, such action made Seiryu smiled because he knew she was been a positive influence on the teen. Although she wouldn't admit it to be a good role model she thought she wasn't one, or someone to put your faith in. Assuring to the teen that she and the drifter will watch the rear they travel through the bio weapons facility.**

**Lightning starts to show some trust to Seiryu enough that she will start showing some humor along the way, something she would never do and he will countered her humor back also something he would never do. They learned soon that PSICOM units have passed through the research forest not like they were looking for them which the pink haired soldier concluded that they were keeping the whole l'Cie terror hidden from the public eye to keep their pride. As they proceed Hope begins to wonder if they will ever see the rest of the group again, even Snow. Both of her companions assured him that they can't run forever, sooner or later they will be caught by the Sanctum. The youth was obviously more concerned for Sazh and Vanille than Snow his hatred for the blond was still very much alive, although he didn't like how the drifter was highly defending him.**

**Lightning figured out that he didn't want to become Snow's enemy remembering what he said at the Vile Peaks of not liking fighting his comrades. She told him that it was a weakness to rely on others but the drifter assured her that letting them in and putting her trust in them will make her into a stronger person. Such lesson from him made her think in deep thought, not knowing whether she will consider it or not. Further ahead while they were taking a small break Lightning could tell something was bothering Hope been the stubborn person that she is she made him tell her his problem in order to prevent him from getting any problems with him taking the lead. The silver haired teen ends up telling her that Snow was the reason her mother Nora died and the reason why he hates him.**

**Seiryu already knew that the youth's reason for joining the former soldier was to get strong so he could have revenge on the tall blond. He warned him of the consequences revenge can have but Hope wouldn't listen to him, he was willing to follow it no matter what. Although he was happy that Lightning said, that he and the youth were his partners they weren't no longer her tools to attack Eden. His words to Hope have increased Lightning's respect for the drifter even more. Suddenly Hop asked her if he could have a gun blade she responded it was too heavy for him, as she got a flashback to her twenty first birthday when Serah revealed to her that she has become a Pulse l'Cie and her engagement to Snow. Wanting to forget to painful memory that she didn't believed her because she thought it was an excuse just so she could be with the tall blond she shunned her warning her that if she was an l'Cie she will go after her as part of her job as a soldier. **

**She eventually found out her sister was telling her the truth when she saw the news report that the Sanctum has discovered a Pulse Fal'Cie at the Bodhum Vestige, in addition with the mark she had on her right arm known as a Pulse l'Cie brand mark. Seiryu knew something was bothering her after she mentioned her sister's name that she should have listened to her along that when they fought one of their battles the pink haired soldier lost her cool and killed an enemy in pure anger as she shot him endlessly with her gun blade. He thought she was being a hypocrite when she told Hope to keep his emotions in check when they encountered a couple of dead bodies from the Observation Battalion, to only focus on a goal no matter what. **

**Hope took her advised as he decided to focus on his revenge calling it Operation NORA. Realizing her mistake she tried to convince the teen that the Sanctum were the ones that killed her mother and not Snow, something that made Seiryu felt happy although he was supporting the youth on his vengeance. Assuring him she was on the side of truth as well as the drifter the young l'Cie choose to have both their enemies and help Light fight the military organization. She later tells the blind drifter that she doesn't want the teen to go through with his revenge. She also realized that his intentions of supporting Hope in revenge while convincing him that the path he has taken was wrong, Seiryu was taken back when Lightning whispered to save him from revenge.**

**After defeating a powerful monster the trio managed to leave the bio weapon research facility, they saw in the distance their next destination the city of Palumpolum. Hope was not happy to arrive at his home town sure of himself that his father didn't care for him while Lightning and Seiryu told him to tell his father about the tragic fate of his mother. When they were camping out at night Seiryu tried once again to convince the youth of his wrong choice and even told him his secret that his parents were killed and the murderer was still alive in which he never chose revenge, he failed as Hope choose to sleep due that he was very tired such revelation caused the former soldier to trust him even more. Lightning decided to open up to him by telling him her past, the revolved around the death of her parents. Finding out that her parents were murdered and that she killed the person responsible for their deaths he understood why she wanted him to save the youth from revenge, she agreed with him in his idea of revenge. He fell asleep happy that she has told him her past, it was proof that she trusted him while the former soldier was destroyed emotionally on the inside without showing it obviously.**

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: The Sunleth Waterscape the Old Growth outskirts of the inner rim of Cocoon)

Traveling with no destination in mind unlike Lightning, two l'Cie has made their way to a new place filled with beauty. Sazh and Vanille have arrived to a beautiful forest full of vegetation the shine of the sunlight brought by the Fal'Cie Phoenix made the scenery looked like it was the perfect paradise. Everywhere around was filled with trees just your average forest blessed with endless plant life and obviously food, both of them were now relief that for once they were in a place where they weren't being pursue by the military. They managed to escape the Vile Peaks to from PSICOM to safety once they left the Cocoon dead lands it seemed like their hunters have put a hold on their hunting for them, thankfully they were out of danger for now. Now their sole purpose for traveling was to find a way a good place to find shelter and hide from the Sanctum, they were enemies of Cocoon a threat to their own world.

Not choosing to fight against the military both l'Cie decided the best way to avoid conflict was to run away and hide, to them it was the only logical reason to do. Fighting them was out of the question they only needed to look ahead and keep moving forward, knowing well that if they get caught they will never get the chance to see another beautiful sight like the one they were witnessing right now. None of them didn't wanted to die it was natural for them to run and hide, leaving their loved ones behind. They walked the forest with hopes that they run into anyone from PSICOM or the Sanctum that this forest will give them shelter they are looking for from their new enemies. Finding the perfect place was the only thing in their minds, even if time was particularly against them due from the time limit before their brands expands turning into an eyes, and eventually become a Ci'eth for not fulfilling their focus. Fulfilling it was the last thing in their minds knowing as Pulse l'Cie it was the destruction of Cocoon.

Vanille was walking while making a couple of short jumps showing her cheery charismatic self, her comrade Sazh has to smiled at the sigh. The red haired girl looked in her late teens she was a woman and sometimes she will act like a little girl, he felt like a concern parent traveling with his child. He erased the thought thinking about child and parent but for now he was going to take care of the red haired l'Cie like she told him. His only concern that they ran into any dangerous monsters like the ones they encountered at the Vile Peaks especially the Dreadnought, this time there were only two of them they didn't had the advantage of numbers like last time. In addition that Lightning and Seiryu wasn't with them anymore they were the strongest of the group, in other words their battles won't be so easy like before.

Vanille smiled stretching her arms liking the forest" fresh air nice…."

"So where are we headed?" asked Sazh finally asking the big question.

"Don't know" she replied in an obvious matter she really didn't had a clue what was their destination.

"You don't know I thought you had somewhere in mind with the way you took off?" the afro haired gunner remember when she took the lead at the Vile Peaks after they split up with Lightning and the others.

"I followed the smell."

"What?"

She went to a couple of flowers nearby smelling them" it smells nice all naturey."

The afro haired pilot started sniffing around not smelling the same thing as his companion" just smells damp and I think something bit me."

Vanille stood in deep thought before she heard something heading their way looking above" hide!"

He followed her getting next to her looking above as a couple of air ships passed them he recognized the designs that belongs to PSICOM, luckily for them they weren't spotted because the ships already had a destination in mind.

"Skyfleet….closest city is Palumpolum. That is not good I wonder if those three were caught in the net" Sazh obviously thought that the other group was going to said city because it was the closest place to have available transportation to Eden.

The red haired l'Cie lowered her gaze her green eyes softened thinking about them namely one of them, her afro haired companion saw her expression.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, soldier girl is with them and Seiryu too you know they are strong."

"Seiryu…." she replied in a whisper.

"You're worried about him?" he heard her.

"I guess….but like you said he's not alone and he's strong there's nothing to worry about. But what do we do now?" she smiled going back to her cheery mode.

"What do we do right now, what can we do?"

The red haired girl went to him she knew they needed to get to safety" right no choice…."

"We run the other way, which would be….to Nautilus."

They started walking forward while Vanille was staring at him looking at his expression it looked like he was in deep thought, or maybe it was something else. For a moment she thought he was acting on his own like she wasn't there it was troubling her but maybe it was better if she didn't pry, sometimes people needed some privacy she knew well about that.

"Sazh….?"

"I think I'm going to give the nose thing a try. We we're able to get here by following your nose maybe we can get to Nautilus faster using my nose" he chuckle slightly.

The red haired l'Cie girl pouted a little" you're teasing me aren't you?"

"No no don't get the wrong idea I want to try it again."

He took a few steps ahead sniffing the air following his sense of smell his eyes widened he quickly got something" hey you smell that?"

Vanille took the same amount steps as her dark skinned companion sniffing she was smiling" it smells so good…."

"Ho ho I know that smell anywhere….food."

They walked a couple of steps there was a large tree with a campfire in front of it, what caught their eyes was the couple of things next to the fire. There were large pieces cooked meat on a stick the skinned was colored brown proving that it was already well made to in full approval to be eaten. The tasty sight let alone the wonderful aroma was torturing the two l'Cie's noses as well as their mouths, at least Sazh mouth was watering while his Chocobo chick left his afro looking quite hungry too. Vanille was probably in the same boat too as she was staring at the food with wide eyes, it definitely looked delicious obviously it must taste delicious too.

"Oh man we hit the jackpot, and I never believe in lady luck she sure is smiling at us" the afro haired pilot removed some of the saliva from his lips.

"I don't know" replied the red haired girl unsure.

"I am hungry. We have been traveling for a while let's take a break and have some tasty meat" he started walking towards the campfire.

He was stopped by the red haired l'Cie" wait Sazh I have a bad feeling about this."

"And I have a bad feeling in my stomach its call hunger, girl let's just enjoy ourselves with this find meal."

"This doesn't look right that food must belong to someone else. I don't think its right for us to come and eat it."

"I'm sure he won't bother if we take a couple of bites, or maybe an entire bite" he smiled getting closer to delicious pieces of meat.

"But Sazh-"

"You hungry yes or no?"

He got his answer when he heard a stomach growl coming from Vanille whom blushed feeling embarrassed she gave a slight giggle.

"Right let's eat then."

She couldn't take it anymore she was really hungry she has eaten a thing since she got into the Purge train. The reason she wasn't hungry it's because she didn't thought about it in the first place, after all so many things happened since the Purge train. It was reasonable she will forget the feeling of hunger after everything she went through and all the traveling the lovely aroma from the cooked meat is what hit her hunger after so long. Even if she didn't like it she was too hungry to argue anymore she got seated with Sazh ready to take one of the pieces pierced on a stick, with her hunger she might even eat the whole thing.

"Careful now it's hot" the afro haired gunner warned his companion blowing his piece of meat taking the stick away from the fire.

She mimicked him blowing the piece she has chosen smiling she took the stick from the fire. Once the meat was safe to eat each took a bite from their perspective piece, it quickly hit their taste buds. They felt the meat melting as they started chewing it both were in awe at the taste, no doubt they were pleased.

"Mmm this is so good I have never tasted something so delicious ever."

"You bet now this is what I call high quality meat. However did this know exactly how well to cooked meat?"

"Glad you like" said a new voice.

The Chocobo chick got scared going back to his master's afro while Sazh gasped getting up and the first thing he saw was the tip of a very sharp sword. Vanille reacted as she got up taking her binding rod just in case this will turn into a fight both of them gazed at the person who had the afro haired pilot threatening him with the sword.

It was a girl with short height around 5'4 looking in her mid teens with black shoulder length hair tied on a short pony tail with red highlights at the tip with black goggles they couldn't see her eyes due to the color of the accessory. She was wearing a red sleeveless blouse made of leather with a zipper all the way zipped up, a blue scarf wrapped around her waist and this one had the picture of a Chocobo at the tip, black shorts reaching a little above her knees with fish net knee pads black leather boots similar to Vanille's with red leather gloves on her right hand she had a brown bracelet similar to the one Seiryu wears. Finally she had a brown sword sheath strapped on her waist the same way Lightning sheaths her gun blade, it was obviously for the long katana style sword she was using to keep Sazh from making a sudden move, and her sword had a white colored handle.

The two l'Cie stood still having the idea that the girl was not happy just by looking at her mouth expression, she was frowning in anger. Vanille had a feeling that she was the rightful owner of the pieces of meat on the camp fire, and that she was the one that made the fire too cook the food. Of course she understood she wasn't going to be happy with the impolite way that they were eating her food, but it couldn't be help with their current hunger level. Now that both of them have taken a taste they will obviously weren't planning in stopping even with the way the teen girl was pointing her sword to her afro haired companion.

"Easy now little lady let's calm down" Sazh obviously was trying to avoid getting stab by her sharp blade.

"Who are you calling little?" she replied angry in a frown.

"Did I say little I meant tall" he sweat dropped it was dumb to try and cover his mistake.

"I know how to use this sword and I can slice you into little pieces of meat, after that I can cook you in the fire."

He chuckle nervously" heh you're kidding right?"

"Trust me I'm deadly serious" her tone was proof enough.

"Please don't hurt him we're really sorry for intruding" Vanille said.

"Damn right you did. It's not nice to come and eat the food that I bothered to gather it took me time, energy and effort" the teen girl was obviously annoyed.

"Hey what do you expect us to do, we're starving after traveling a long way and suddenly these juicy pieces of delicious meat appear before us. One must be stupid not to take a bite" argued the afro haired man.

The dark haired teen was feeling a little sorry for them" you could have waited for me ever heard of asking nicely?"

"Really you would have share with us?" Sazh was happy to hear that.

"Except people like you" she finished with a grin.

"No fair!"

"Please Sazh let's get going I told you this wasn't right, maybe we can find some food ourselves" replied the red haired l'Cie girl had only another stomach growl attack her making her blush.

"Yeah don't worry about us I'm sure we'll die of hunger before we find anything to eat" the afro haired gunner turned to his companion ready to leave.

Hearing that the teen felt bad for them they were really hungry now she was more annoyed because her guilty conscious was bothering her. Was it all right to just let them die of hunger she knew there was no way they will be able to gather food with their hunger, they probably didn't had enough strength and energy to walk at all.

She sighed" wait you two, come back."

"What?" Sazh turned around with the red haired girl.

"You guys already claimed your teeth on these meats might as well finish it."

"Thanks!" Vanille said in her cheery tone.

"Now that's what I want to hear" the afro haired pilot got back to seat finishing his piece.

"Just don't get any ideas…."

She sheathed her sword sitting next to them taking one of the pieces that hasn't been touched by the two hungry l'Cie's. She took a bite while not admitting to have some company because she has been feeling lonely a lot lately, she didn't mind of having food with others that aren't monsters. They weren't polite with the way they chose to take her food but they seemed pretty okay people, she figured that the guy was nice and the girl was a goody goody.

Both l'Cie were eating like there was no tomorrow after a long journey they needed it, and there was still continuing on their way to Nautilus. Once Vanille felt like her energy came back she felt better, still eating obviously because she was still hungry. Unlike her afro haired companion who was eating his piece of meat like his last meal, her green eyes fell on the goggle girl that has allowed them to eat the food she has gathered. Maybe she had a special ability but she could tell that she was nice and kind, it was getting hard on her to pretend she wasn't until she changed her mind to let them eat the already bitten pieces of meat. She's always happy to meet new people who are friendly they might become her friends like the dark skinned man l'Cie next to her. She swallowed another piece of her meat gazing at her, it was appropriate that she introduced herself to the teen girl.

"I'm Vanille Oe….Dia" she stooped herself from saying her other last name.

"Sazh Katzroy" he replied with his mouth full.

"Sazh that's gross" scolded the red haired girl.

"Sorry…."

The dark haired teen laughed at the afro haired gunner's antiques of not having manners or maybe the hunger was preventing him to behave like a proper adult. She resumed her meal, after swallowing another piece of meat she turned to the l'Cie girl who was awaiting that she introduce herself like they did.

"Something wrong princess I thought you will be hungry enough to eat the entire piece without stopping?"

"I am but I would like to know your name" Vanille gave a smile although it made her feel weird when she called her "princess" like she was being very sarcastic.

She frowned" do I have an obligation to tell you?"

"Well no I just thought that if we introduce ourselves you will do the same."

"You thought wrong princess I don't have to do that if I don't feel like it."

"_She's being so rude" _she nodded" it's okay if you don't want to."

"I will only introduce myself to people I can trust."

"You can trust us!" she smiled going to her cheery self.

"Hardly had you people eaten my food without even considering that the food has an owner, and you didn't ask for my approval. In conclusion I don't see a reason why I should trust you guys, let alone say my name to you two."

The red haired l'Cie girl lowered her head feeling bad because it was true, but she did knew it was wrong to try and eat the food been well aware that it belonged to someone else. She had to thank her hunger for blinding her agreeing with her companion, the price to pay to gaining someone's trust was the feeling to satisfy her hunger.

Sazh had swallowed another piece of meat he was almost done" Vanille cheer up girl she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to, she's done enough by letting us eat the food."

She nodded gazing at her piece of meat" what should I call you then?"

"Nothing I'm just a stranger to you because we have never met."

"We met you now."

"That's irrelevant because I haven't introduced myself to you and I haven't tell you any personal information about me. Right now you only know me as the girl that let you eat my hard working food because she feels sorry for starve people."

"_How rude" _the red head pouted.

"I can live with that" replied Sazh taking another bite from his almost done meat.

Vanille was in deep thought before she gave a cheery smile" okay if you won't tell us your name then I will come up with a way to refer to you, how about if I call you Miss?"

"Miss?" the teen frowned.

"How about girl?" the afro haired gunner followed her.

"That is too obvious I am a girl" she was annoyed at the red head for starting this.

"Then it will stay as Miss."

"Do I look that old to you?" a vein has popped on the back of her head.

"I guess" she giggled.

"I'm only fifteen!" she snapped annoyed.

"So you're that young, now we know something about you" she was smiling happily knowing her age.

"Hmph" she crossed her arms in annoyance and she was right she has revealed a piece of information about herself to the two hungry strangers.

"You're a bit young to be traveling alone" the afro haired pilot finally finished his piece of meat.

She took a bite" I know my way around…."

"Why are you here?" asked the curious Vanille.

"Just spending the day here I like it. The air is fresh no people and no technology I like the privacy, except for the monsters."

The red haired girl nodded agreeing with her" it's very beautiful here I've never seen such a pretty forest before."

"My turn why are you guys here?"

The red head tried not to look nervous remembering why they were traveling for a moment she actually forgot about their pursuers and their horrible fate" we…."

"We're traveling we stop here because we're hungry but you already know that. We also like the scenery here is very nice" Sazh finished for his companion making sure not to bring any suspicious from the teen girl.

She nodded finishing her piece of meat her hunger has been satisfied while Sazh was done Vanille finished her piece shortly after. They stood quiet for a while it turned into a small kind of uncomfortable silence, it didn't felt right. Vanille looked like she was about to say something but she stopped herself in the process like she regretted whatever she was going to say, she didn't like staying quiet for too long. Sazh on the other hand was too full to say a word he had a big smile on his face, after almost dying of hunger he has finally calmed it with the tastiest meat he has ever eaten. However the dark haired girl was in thought feeling like taking something off her chest, she wasn't the kind of person to keep things in hiding and just by looking at them she somehow knew. She had a feeling that they weren't mean people, trusting them was another thing it will have to wait.

"I know you guys are l'Cie…."

The comment caught both of them in surprise never seeing in it coming, to say it shocked them was an understatement. The next thing they felt after the shock was fear lots of it they never expected someone will know who they were. Sazh has buttoned his shirt preventing from showing his brand mark while Vanille's brand was hidden beneath her skirt, they were confident no one will know that they were Cocoon's enemies. They thought the same thing what if this girl was with the Sanctum and she was planning in capturing them and just when they thought they were out of danger, they weren't safe. Fighting her was probably the best choice they had numbers on their side, but they felt like they couldn't move still feeling the shock.

The red head was the first to react" I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me" she frowned.

"I…."

"That's enough Vanille no need in hiding it anymore, you're probably here to capture us. Never thought the Sanctum would have someone so young in their ranks" replied Sazh.

The teen girl shook her head" relax its okay, I'm not with the military you guys are safe."

"You're not?" the afro haired gunner felt relief.

"So you're not going to capture us?" said the red haired girl.

"Do I look like I'm with the military?" she display her clothing it wasn't anything that the Sanctum or PSICOM would wear, not even the Guardian Corps.

"I guess not" she smiled happily feeling better.

"Okay I get it but how do you know, we're not showing our brands in the open?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"I have a hunch that's all."

"A hunch….?"

Vanille giggled" it doesn't matter Sazh she's friendly."

"I guess as long as they don't find us we're cool and out of danger."

Suddenly the Chocobo chick left his afro chirping because it was hungry like his master and his traveling companion" hey I haven't forgotten about you I'm going to feed you."

Vanille smiled at the sight while the teen girl smiled widely as she went to the small bird flying around the afro man's head.

"I know about you, you're a Chocobo aren't you?"

"That's right it's a chick it's my little friend, he got the idea that my hair is a nest and he's been living inside of it for a while. I really don't mind as long as he doesn't do any of his duties inside."

She giggled" I love Chocobos!"

Sazh laughed" what do you know another Chocobo fan I'm quite fond of them too."

"_Dajh too" _his eyes softened a little while Vanille noticed the expression of pain in them.

"Of course I am see?" she pointed to the blue scarf wrapped around her waist pointing to the Chocobo picture.

"I guess you are welcome to the club girl."

"_She can be a little rude but she's really a good person" _thought Vanille looking at the dark haired teen.

"You must be so hungry here I save some tasty meat for you" she offered the small bird one of the pieces that are left.

The afro haired gunner saw his small Chocobo eating the meat with wide eyes" whoa hold it girl don't feed him too much you will spoil his diet, Chocobos aren't suppose to eat too much meat."

"You're right they also eat plants I heard it from a program about them."

Vanille went to them she was smiling but she knew they couldn't stay here any longer it wasn't safe" Sazh we should get going."

The afro haired pilot nodded" right we do have a place to go."

"You guys are leaving already" the teen tried not to sound disappointed she was having fun with the Chocobo chick.

"We are being chased down by the military so we can't stay too long in one spot, we gotta keep moving" said Sazh.

"We did saw some PSICOM sky fleets heading to Palumpolum not too long ago, but it doesn't mean we're safe" replied the red haired l'Cie girl.

"That's obviously not the right choice if they are heading to that city, any other place in particular?"

"We're going to Nautilus we might be safe there, I do know we have to cross this forest to get there though" said the afro haired gunner.

"Oh you guys are heading there I do know this place well because I've been staying here for a while. I know the way to get to Nautilus, I can you help you guys get there if you want to."

Vanille smiled very happy" yes of course you can help us!"

"We appreciate it" replied the afro haired l'Cie.

"I don't have a destination in mind so might as well join you at least until we arrive to Nautilus."

"All right you know this place well then we'll follow your lead um….girl" Sazh had no other choice to call her that since she hasn't told them her name yet.

"Don't call me girl" she replied annoyed.

"Okay Miss" Vanille followed.

"Not that either!" a vein popped on her forehead.

"Then how about Missy?" the afro haired gunner smirked while the red head giggle.

"That's it stop teasing me or I will leave and you two will have to find the way out of here on your own!" she gave the two l'Cie a mean comical expression.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you just tell us your name already" asked the afro haired man.

"Fine its Akeshi just don't call me those names anymore."

"Okay" giggle the red haired girl.

She got up adjusting her sheath and her sword strapped below her waist she smiled the Chocobo chick has eaten enough from the piece of meat she offered, it will be enough to satisfy his hunger for now. She was disappointed when he went back to Sazh's afro she wasn't seeing him again, it goes how big her obsession for Chocobos were.

"Now let's see you guys told me your names, you're Sazh?" Akeshi pointed to the afro haired man.

"That's right don't ever forget it."

"And you are Vanilla…."

"Huh….no it's Vanille" she laughed a little finding it funny that she got her name wrong.

"Vanilla" Akeshi was grinning obviously she was doing in it on purpose to annoy the red head.

"No Vanille with an e at the end not a."

"Vanilla"

"Vanille V-a-n-i-l-l-e" she was now getting annoyed.

"V-a-n-i-l-l-a" Akeshi was still grinning.

"You're saying it wrong!" pouted the red haired l'Cie girl.

Sazh couldn't help it but laugh" calm down Vanille she's just messing with you she didn't mean wrong."

The red head pouted again while Akeshi was now smirking at the two, she was feeling bore before until she met the two l'Cie.

"_Maybe traveling with them won't be so bad after all…."_

"Okay someone put the fire out, and follow my lead" she pointed to the camp fire she made.

Vanille was the one who offered to put out the camp fire by casting water, the duo started following their new member and possible friend. They spotted a small ledge where they jump to the other side not long ago they spotted their first monster encounter ahead, they looked like flan creatures colored red with yellow arms as well as the lower half of their body.

"If we want to get to Nautilus, our roads through here first things first, we need to clear these woods" Sazh said.

"No kidding captain obvious" Akeshi said with a sweat dropped because she was the one leading them to said city.

"Hey that wasn't nice" the afro haired gunner felt hurt before he saw the two monsters ahead of them" now that's a sight I didn't want to see."

"I know these monsters they're call flandragora they're weak against fire, easy to take down" replied the dark haired teen.

"Time to fight then" Vanille took her binding rod.

The red haired girl took her time carefully watching the two creatures passing by luckily they haven't spotted them yet. Akeshi however didn't moved from her spot she wasn't joining with the two as if she wasn't planning in fighting the monsters, for now she decided to be a spectator. She witnessed as Sazh and Vanille attacked the flandragora relentlessly thanks to her they knew their elemental weakness. Vanille used fire while the afro haired gunner used powerstrike with aero and water, they took a couple of hits from the monsters but nothing to worry about. Soon they got staggered making the fight easier, it wasn't long before they got beaten the teen went to them after seeing their skills, she looked pleased with the results.

"_Not bad nothing less to expect from l'Cie I guess."_

"This fight wasn't too hard" Vanille said.

"You guys did well" replied Akeshi.

"Hey what about you" Sazh said with a frown" you didn't help us one bit."

"Sorry but I needed to see your skills it will be enough, they aren't any tough monsters in this area. Mostly here are the flamedragora they won't stand a chance against the three of us."

"Is that all?" the afro haired pilot said.

"Do you doubt me?" she replied annoyed.

"It's all right Sazh we didn't had trouble beating them just the two of us, it will be even easy if Aleshi is fighting with us" the red haired girl gave a cheery smile.

"Being a goody goody as always princess Vanilla" Akeshi gave a grin.

"Hey!" pouted the red headed.

Sazh laughed again" kids, don't let her get to you."

"It's Vanille it can't be that hard for you to know my name."

"Just make sure you guys watch my back and I will lead you out of here in no time."

The two l'Cie followed the teen girl jumping to a ledge of the forest and jumping another, Sazh kept looking around the forest seeing the sight and the weather it did look pretty not in the same way as the red head.

"All this dampness is damp."

Akeshi spotted three new enemies colored green resembling the Bresha Bass she already knew who they were because she has killed many of them, even cook them and eat their meat.

"_Hedge frog, easy pickings…."_

She reached for the handle of her sword and charged at the three Hedge frogs. Vanille and Sazh were about to give her a hand when they reached her the battle was already over, they stood shocked. Akeshi had killed the three monsters with one swift strike of her sword she didn't needed any aid to defeat them. Staring at her it felt familiar with the way she killed, rapidly without them seeing her moving she was quite skilful for someone her age. The afro haired gunner was in thought thinking when she said she was going to slice him into little pieces, after witnessing her skills he knew she could do that easily. Vanille was however in deep thought after watching the teen showing a preview of what she's capable she was having a small feeling of déjà vu.

She kept her green eyes on her_" Akeshi there's something about her…."_

"_Note to self never make her angry" _thought Sazh.

The teen sheathed her sword back" you guys are a little late, let's keep going."

They kept on walking while Sazh was feeling relief he agreed with Vanille of the forest been a pretty sight even if it was damp. The best of all that the monsters they had fought until now we're a bit weak they weren't so tough, and with their powers increasing with every battle they win crossing this forest wasn't going to be a problem for them. In addition that Akeshi was traveling with them the creatures were for a run for their money, he remembered the last place they were not a pleasant sight and the monsters weren't your every day opponent.

"Well I guess this is better than homicidal scorpion robots and mountains of trash."

"Homicidal scorpion robots and mountains of trash what are you talking about?" Akeshi stopped walking turning to him.

"The last place we were the Vile Peaks that place is definitely no spot to spend a vacation."

"Vile Peaks you guys actually went there, what you were thinking?" the teen has obviously heard of the Cocoon dead lands located on the outer shell of said planet.

"It's not like we had a choice we we're being chased" Vanille said.

"Yeah PSICOM didn't wasted time trying to hunt us, we managed to leave that junk hole and the rest took another route to face more trouble."

"The rest?" asked the dark haired teen.

The red haired l'Cie's eyes softened remembering the others" we weren't the only ones been chased by the military our friends separated from us, they have chosen to fight them on."

"They want to fight PSICOM and the Sanctum gotta give them credit for having guts. But its crazy taking on the entire Cocoon army, I'm guessing that your friends are l'Cie too."

"That's what I thought fighting all of them is insane the only thing we can do is hide" replied Sazh.

"That's the only thing you can do" Akeshi's gaze hardened.

"What's wrong you sound angry?" the afro haired pilot turned to her.

"It's nothing come on."

"_Akeshi" _Vanille has also noticed the teen's anger in her tone.

Jumping another ledge Akeshi has taken two flandragora off guard with a preemptive strike both we're beating with a single strike of her sword. Once again the two l'Cie didn't had to fight not that they were complaining wanting to avoid combat is what they wanted, at least Sazh thought so. It looked like their journey to Nautilus would be an easy one with the dark haired teen accompanying them.

"You know, this place would make a nice picnic spot minus the entire uninvited guest" said the afro haired gunner.

Akeshi chuckle" I thought the same thing too but it's even better for a camp fire spot. With all these monsters roaming around it makes hunting easier, that's why I gathered enough food to last me for a while."

Both Sazh and Vanille stopped on their tracks when they heard that even if it was obvious that the meat they ate was from the monsters in this forest. But it was testing their curiosity about the kind of meat they just swallowed to satisfy their hunger, the teen leading them soon stopped walking when she heard that they weren't following her anymore.

"Stop slacking off you two we have a long way to go if we want to arrive to Nautilus today."

"Yeah but I was wondering what kind of meat did we eat anyway?" asked the afro haired man.

"Why do you want to know?" Akeshi raised an eye brow.

"It's no biggie it's all right if you don't want to tell us" Vanille said assuring her it was all right, her curiosity wasn't as high as her dark skinned companion.

"Well I'm curious to know" argued Sazh.

"If you want to know so badly its Hedge frog…."

"What?" he was shocked while the red haired girl reacted trying not to laugh.

"The meat you just ate was Hedge frog it had to be cooked well or it would have kill you, the meat has a poison that can only be ridden by adding a lot of heat."

The afro haired pilot's skinned turned from dark to pale" you're telling me that we ate the meat from those green things that are jumping nonstop here?"

"I like it!" replied the red head.

"Yeah and you said it tasted good now you're having second thoughts" the teen frowned.

"Hey I don't have a problem the meat tasted good it's weird to think that great meat can come from weird creatures."

"It depends how you cook it but take it from me lots of good meat comes from any kind of monster, oh and one more thing Sazh don't be ungrateful at the person who was kind enough to share her food with you and your friend" with that Akeshi walked out resuming her duty to lead through the forest, not looking happy.

"I wasn't being ungrateful."

"Now you did it Sazh, you seemed to have hurt her feelings" replied Vanille.

"I didn't mean it like that honest…."

They continued walking while Akeshi was still feeling hurt for Sazh's comment on the food that took her time and effort to get, it really annoyed her. She was happy when both like it and now he was having second thoughts after finding out where the meat came from, she does take a little pride in the things she cook. She was keeping attention ahead as she knew there were more enemies, this time a flandragora accompanied by two Hedge frogs.

Sazh took his twin pistols" ah, where's the weed killer when you need it?"

She laughed at his comment not feeling angry with him anymore, she unsheathed her sword" I have it right here."

"_I guess she's not that upset with Sazh" _Vanille felt relief that the teen girl didn't hold a grudge with her afro haired companion.

Vanille cast fire and fira on the flandragor while Sazh cast ruin and blitz on it. Akeshi has taken charge of defeating the two hedge frog, which both creatures were taken out by a couple of slashes from her sword. It wasn't long before the flandragor was defeated too it was another easy victory for the trio.

They jumped a couple of ledges moving forward in the forest both l'Cie were confident they will leave the place because Akeshi was leading them to the right path. They might reach their destination if they keep this pace up remembering that they weren't the only ones in the forest, they encountered more monsters. They engaged in battle against four hedge frog it seemed they were a little outnumbered but they still had the advantage, all four of them were beaten with their effort. Although it looked like Akeshi was the one that did all the work killing the creatures with a couple of her attacks, something very noticeable by the two l'Cie accompanying her they knew she was skilful and fast, the red head was now more curious about her.

After jumping another ledge they met up with another group of monsters different from their previous encounters. They were small like three feet tall and there were five of them the dark haired teen was already prepare for them, she knew about them just like the other monsters.

She raised her hand telling her traveling companions to stop" those are gremlins they are weak but they can cast fire they are also weak by the same element, they can also be annoying in large numbers."

"Like right now?" asked Vanille.

"It will be easier if we can weaken their defenses."

"Oh I can do that, I know debuff spells!" the red head replied cheery.

"They spotted us" Sazh said taking his guns.

"Looks like you were too loud princess" Akeshi took her sword again she was annoyed.

"I'm sorry…." she felt bad but she wasn't going to let it get to her knowing what she had to do in the fight, she took her binding rod.

As the match started Vanille casted deshell on the five gremlins while the small creatures didn't wasted time casting fire on the trio, they took a couple of hits but nothing cure can do. Once their magic defense was weakened Vanille started casting fire followed by fira Sazh used ruin and powerstrike, while Akeshi has already killed two gremlins with a couple of attacks. Another gremlin that casted fire on Sazh but it he was cured thanks to Vanille was taken out by the read head using fire and the last one was taken down with a combination of Akeshi and the afro haired gunner using ruin.

For the past thirty minutes the trio has been traveling deeper into the gorgeous forest, encountering more monsters along the way. The usual one more flandragoras, hedge frogs and gremlins nothing that they could handle with their strength increasing with every battle they won and Akeshi assistance's beating them was a breeze to them. With the way things were going this journey was going to be very easy for the group, and best of all PSICOM or the Sanctum weren't hunting them for now. Akeshi took a couple of steps realizing their exact position a small cliff side leading to a valley, traveling so many times here it was easy for her to know where they were.

"We're almost half way out of the forest, if we keep this pace we might reach the train station that goes to Nautilus before sundown."

Sazh felt relief while his companion they didn't reacted when the teen said those words, maybe because she wasn't listening. Vanille seemed to be in deep thought thinking about something that has enlightened her it was about her afro haired companion. Ever since they have become l'Cie the only thing she has known from him was his name and that he was a pilot, she has seen his flying skills when they boarded the air ship back at the Lake Bresha ruins that was all she knew about him. She turned to Akeshi and she seemed like she wasn't going to say anything about her, with her current attitude towards her so she went with the other choice.

"Hey Sazh, tell me about yourself."

"Huh?" he replied gazing at the dark haired teen.

She only frowned" don't look at me I'm not saying a word like I said, I don't have an obligation in revealing any information to strangers."

Vanille giggled" I'm talking about you silly, do you have any family?"

The afro haired l'Cie's eyes softened thinking about his family" I have a little boy."

The red head smiled widely" so you're married!"

He nodded" I was, yeah."

"You're a dad" Akeshi said giving a, smile thinking about family.

The red haired l'Cie ignored the part that he wasn't married anymore she was still smiling" we gotta get you home your son needs you, come on we'll make it!"

Sazh took a couple of steps turning his back thinking about his son" it's too late…."

"Is it the l'Cie thing?" asked Vanille.

He was surprised" how do you-"

"You might be an l'Cie but you're still a daddy."

Akeshi snorted" that's truly stupid for people to be thinking such a logic, just because one is an l'Cie it doesn't mean they're not human anymore well that is until they become Ci'eth for not fulfilling their focus."

"Thanks for clearing that up" replied the afro haired gunner with a sweat dropped he turned to the red head" but you're right…."

"So what's his name?" asked the red haired girl."

The afro haired man stood quiet looking back into the beautiful view of the valley ahead. By now Akeshi was no longer keeping her distance from them she couldn't help it that the conversation has gotten her interest. Sazh was still gazing at the view he remembered that night at Bodhum at the fireworks festival the wish his son made, he could never forget his words.

"_**Dajh….?" Sazh found his son with the same afro style hair as him looking at the fireworks.**_

"_**Hey dad" smiled the young dark skinned boy.**_

_**He saw him in a praying position knowing what he was doing" making a wish, huh?"**_

"_**What did you wish for?"**_

_**His eyes softened feeling some doubt that his wish might not come true if he reveals it to his father, but he decided to tell him" well, you're never happy you never smile. So, here's what I wished that you'd cheer up and be like your old self again!"**_

_**Holding the thought of crying Sazh pulled his son in one big hug while his Chocobo chick left his afro chirping happily" how about that your wish came true?"**_

_**He carried the young boy on his shoulders while he smiled" yeah!"**_

_**Suddenly more fireworks came lighting up the sky in brilliant colors making the sight wonderful, both of them stood in awe at the sight.**_

"_**Wow!"**_

"_**Okay, it's my turn to wish."**_

"_**What for dad?" **_

_**He gazed at the lighted up sky he knew what to wish for, he wouldn't want it any other way. **_

Vanille has lowered her head a little smiling softly" that's very nice of him, he really cares for you."

"Yeah…."

"So what did you wished for?" asked Akeshi which surprised both l'Cie.

"I 'm not telling you, I don't have an obligation to tell you."

"What….?"

The red head giggled he was mimicking the teen" Sazh I don't think that's nice."

"She doesn't trust us I don't see it properly to tell her, I will tell you later though."

"Hey no fair you're telling princess Vanilla and not me!" Akeshi gave an annoyed expression.

"Yes and call her by her rightful name it's getting old calling her that."

"Whatever I didn't want to know, I'm taking point again" she left taking the front.

Feeling annoyed that Sazh didn't tell her the wish he made she took the front again in the journey. Taking the first steps they were now at the valley after crossing the forest, the sight has given reaction to both l'Cie. It was bigger and wider than any have anticipated their path now consisted of a long downward path, similar to a ramp it looked like it was going to be a long journey walking the path. Akeshi however halted in her tracks recognizing the place, it was better to take it easy now and explain the situation to her traveling companions.

"What's wrong why are we stopping?"asked Vanille.

"Don't tell me you're still bump out about me not telling you my wish?" added Sazh.

"It's not that, I have to warn you guys that in this area there's a strong monster called a scalebeast. Both physical and magical attacks won't deal great damage on it so don't let down your guard."

"Man I knew it was too good to be true that there was too many easy to beat monsters here."

"I guess the right thing to do will be to avoid that monster" said the red head l'Cie.

"No way I'm not avoiding it I'm fighting it, it doesn't stand a chance against me" replied the dark haired teen.

"_She's a little too confident for her own good" _thought Sazh even if she has proven that she's strong.

Coming down the first monster they spotted was the scalebeast the teen warned them, they should avoid the creature if it was as tough as Akeshi claimed. But that's not what she wanted the two l'Cie had no choice but to follow her and fight the monster, they really wanted to avoid trouble with strong monsters especially Sazh. They chose to fight taking their weapons while Akeshi charged at the scalebeast not caring if it spots her or even if she manage to catch it off guard, unfortunately for the monster it had its back turned.

"Hey now!" Sazh shouted seeing the teen charging at the monster with the intent to kill.

The dark haired teen without taking her sword her charge was quick unsheathing her blade she perfrom quick strikes that hit the scalebeast hard, her speed was impressive. Both Sazh and Vanille stood shock at how fast she could move they couldn't see her moving when she attacked, her performance was effective as they saw the monster getting staggered. The beast has lost all of its rough scales and now it looked like a defenseless looking lizard it was the chance they were waiting for to attack. The red haired girl chose to weaken it casting deprotect, deshell and poison while the afro haired pilot strengthen the party casting faith and bravery.

Soon Akeshi joined the relentless assault slashing it with no mercy the scalebeast never stood chance. It has been completely overwhelmed in both physical and magical power, the debuffs Vanille cast on it made it even more effective on the creature. The teen has quickly taken her sword and with one strong and quick motion she performed a curve attack slicing the head of the monster, killing it on the spot. Its body fell on the ground followed by the pool of blood and to think it was supposed to be very tough. Sazh and Vanille stood in shock at what they just witnessed they were able to defeat the supposed strong monster in less than five minutes.

The afro haired gunner stood pale at the sigh_" she really knows how to use that sword I would have become into tiny pieces of meat like she said, scary…."_

Akeshi has taken a piece of cloth cleaning her sword before sheathing it back" another battle won."

"That was really the strong monster you were talking about?" asked Sazh.

She gave a slight chuckle at his remark" we did catch it off guard so we stagger it quickly but it does has a strong defense to both physical and magic attacks."

"You were so fast when you attacked it!" Vanille said in her cheery mode.

"I said I know how to use this sword and besides I have to know about fighting if I want to hunt the food I'm going to eat. I learned from staying here…."

"As long as it not hedge frog it's fine with me."

"You're going to keep bringing that up?" snapped the teen girl with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Can't you take a joke?" Sazh smiled while Vanille giggled at his comment.

"Not if it includes making fun of the food I cook" she crossed her arms.

Akeshi pouted taking the lead again hopefully she will forget about the teasing the food she hunts. Moving ahead they spotted another scalebeast with its back turned, they used the same strategy as before. With the same combo from their previous fight the creature was beaten during the same time as the first one, the teen girl finished the second scalebeast just like the previous decapitating it. Following the dark haired teen she took a path to the right much to the two l'Cie relief because to their left were two scalebeast, they avoided them it was a fight they didn't had to be in it. Too bad for them that further ahead was another scalebeast and luckily it had its back turn too they got into another fight using the same strategy, after the fight they sheathed their weapons resuming their journey.

After a couple of minutes they encountered another scalebeast it was caught yet again off guard having its back turn. It fell eventually like the previous ones after that Sazh and Vanille weren't afraid of it no more it wasn't a threat to them especially with the teen girl accompanying them the journey was easier with her around. After jumping a couple of steps downward they were happy to encounter a couple of gremlins which didn't prove no trouble for the trio, they were beaten quicker than the scalebeast. Taking the same direction by following the dark haired teen, they encountered another trio of gremlins once again they were beaten quickly. Akeshi stopped walking noticing the path ahead was long but she could tell that if they keep traveling this way they will reach their destination soon, for now it was better to take it easy.

"Let's take a small break we're almost there we'll make it before sun down."

They nodded they decided to take their small rest sitting on the grassy ground, relief to be resting their feet. The teen girl just stood on her feet staring at the path ahead she didn't said a word to her two traveling companions, it made them wonder if she was upset with them. She was still probably down about Sazh's comment on the way she chose her food to cook something the afro haired man felt bad, not realizing it will affect her, this much he started to regret saying it in the first place. However he was wrong her behavior wasn't about such a silly thing like that, the dark haired girl was in deep thought about something else. Her expression softened thinking about the past precious memories, and even some painful ones that changed her life forever she thought about someone very important to her.

"_I miss you so much I wish you could be here with me…."_

"Look Akeshi sorry about what I said about your cooking, it was my bad" said Sazh.

"Huh….oh that forget about it, I don't care if you make fun of the food I chose to eat. You're the one who stuffed his face with it so it's your loss" she gave a smirk.

"It wasn't my loss I pretty much enjoyed it, I would like to have more hedge frog."

She nodded while Vanille has gotten up and was next to her waiting for something from her. The red haired l'Cie has been dying to know about her she did knew that she wasn't interested in revealing any information about herself to them. Sazh opened up to them revealing that he was a father with a son maybe she can finally open up to them and start showing some trust, it wasn't nothing bad. It was part of her curiosity side to know about her companions maybe Akeshi will open up to them if she continues to travel with them. She tried to come up with the right words while the dark haired teen was starting to get annoy for having the red head next to her, she pretty much knew there was something she wanted from her.

"What is it princess Vanilla?"

"You don't have to call me that Akeshi…."

"I want to because I feel like it" she replied rudely.

"Sure I guess, I've been wondering if you feel like telling us more about yourself."

"Didn't you hear me before I said I'm not going to say word to any of you?"

"Come on don't be like that Vanille just want to get to know you better, I see no harm in telling her" replied Sazh.

"Well I do mind I'm not interested in telling you guys a thing, maybe you two should respect my choice and stop bugging me about it already" Akeshi rudely crossed her arms.

The afro haired pilot gave a sigh" sure thing if you say so…."

"Maybe we'll be even if I tell you something about myself first!" the red head said cheery.

"_Hardly" _thought the teen with a frown.

"Let's see I like flowers!"

Akeshi reacted hearing that but got back to normal" whatever you say princess…."

"Now it's your turn."

"Vanille I think she made it clear that she doesn't want to tell us nothing" said the afro haired gunner.

"Yeah listen to him Vanilla."

"But it's not fair I told you something about myself so you should do the same thing too."

"Fine!" Akeshi had it with her" I will tell you another thing about myself you already know my age, I don't like you."

"What?" the red haired l'Cie was shocked.

"You heard me I don't like you, there I played your stupid game happy?"

Those words felt like a load of painful needles hitting every inch of Vanille's body. To think a couple of words could hurt her so much, and even with everything she's been through namely being an l'Cie. She was truly hurt, heartbroken in her own opinion she hasn't done anything wrong to Akeshi to make her dislike her why would she said such harsh words. She felt like crying but she hold her ground giving a straight face, not showing she was hurt but wasn't very convincing. Sazh felt sorry for her he wasn't in the least happy with the dark haired teen for her rude comment, the red haired girl didn't deserve it. He wasn't going to let this slip away like it was nothing what she said was wrong, he wasn't thinking of letting this go without any notice.

"Now wait a minute here" he caught her attention.

"I didn't ask her to tell me about herself it's not my business so why should she butt in into mine" Akeshi replied upset.

"What you said wasn't nice Vanille didn't do nothing wrong, she just wants to get to know you better."

"Sazh….?" The red head smiled at him.

"That's it, it's not an obligation that I have to tell her my entire life she has to see that people won't tell her everything she wants to know it's not always how she wants it."

"You don't have to tell her your entire life just a couple of things about you so you can't blame her for trying, that's the kind of person she is. She's friendly so it's to be expected that she wants to know more about the people she meets."

"Sazh it's all right that's enough I understand if she doesn't want to tell me, like she said it's not an obligation it all depends if she's willing to share with us."

"You see she understands there was no need to argue about this in the first place" replied the teen.

"Look Akeshi I may not know Vanille in my entire life but I have been traveling with her for a while now and I can tell that she's a good person. I have come to trust her as a comrade and friend, maybe you should too."

"Sazh" the red haired girl was feeling so grateful at his words, he really trusted her.

She frowned at his last words" and who said I was your friend?"

"What you mean you're not?" the afro haired l'Cie was caught in surprise.

"I only agreed to help you get to Nautilus as a favor that's it nothing more. But once we arrive there you guys are on your own, I don't have an obligation to stick with you guys after that…."

"Well I trust you as a comrade and as a friend Akeshi" Vanille said surprising both people.

"You don't believe that" she replied hiding her shock.

"The moment you agreed to help us get to Nautilus was the moment you became my friend. So even if you don't like me, I like you."

"You can't be serious" the dark haired teen couldn't believe what she was hearing after what she told her.

Sazh chuckle" you see that, that's the kind of person she is. Vanille maybe you should cast a friend spell on her to change her attitude."

His comment made the red head laughed while his chocobo chick left his afro chirping like it was agreeing with its master. Akeshi didn't find his joke humorous nothing to laugh about, she only crossed her arms in annoyance although Vanille's words were still ringing in her head.

"_Whatever…."_

"Break time is over let's get going."

Without saying another word the two l'Cie continued walking watching the rear while the dark haired teen took the lead once again, she was in thought but concentrating on the path ahead. They spotted five gremlins blocking their path no choice but to fight, outnumbered but they had the advantage. Vanille casted deshell and de protect while they were casting fire hitting the red haired girl, to her surprise Akeshi cast cure on her healing any burn bruises caused by the magic attack. Sazh has used blitz hitting all of creatures as the dark haired teen slashed two killing them, the red haired l'Cie followed using fire and fira taking one gremlin out. Sazh killed another one and Akeshi took out the last one, ending the battle.

"Thanks for healing me Akeshi" said Vanille.

"Whatever…."

"I didn't know you could use healing magic."

"Of course I do how else I'm going to survive on my own if I don't know any healing spells?"

She nodded giving a smile at least she didn't reply to her in a rude manner like she has done previously. Sazh smiled at the sight it was probably a good sign that Akeshi can start getting along with Vanille, or maybe not her attitude towards the red head was still the same. Maybe things will change while they travel to Nautilus although neither of them wanted to part ways with the teen girl they needed her skills against strong monsters and the Sanctum along that she has become her friend, even if she doesn't want to admit it. They jumped a couple of ledges heading straight into a cavern path it looked very wide like it didn't had no end to it.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" asked Sazh.

Akeshi sweat dropped at his comment" why would you need a camera here….?"

"Because we can use it to scout all over this place therefore we can know if we're taking the right path."

"But Sazh Akeshi is leading us to the right path to Nautilus" replied Vanille.

"That's right I know this place like the back of my hand, I don't see why you would need a camera. Not unless you're trying to film your own documentary the adventures of Captain Sazh Katzroy and princess Vanilla."

"You're making fun of me?" asked the afro haired man while Vanille sighed that she was still calling her that.

"Don't blame me you're the one who brought up the dumb camera comment."

"I was trying to make a point but I do like the sound of captain Sazh, it has a nice ring to it. The documentary is a nice idea I will add princess Vanilla having her little sidekick Akeshi."

"Hey!" shouted the teen while the red haired girl laughed at the idea.

"I am not a sidekick!"

"I don't mind having Akeshi as my sidekick" smiled the red head.

"Cut it out Vanilla!" she gave her a mean comical expression.

"You're the one that brought up the documentary comment, now deal with it sister."

The dark haired teen couldn't take it anymore she blew him a raspberry while the afro haired gunner laughed" how mature of you, Vanille is that how a fifteen year old should behave?"

"No I don't think so" giggled the red haired l'Cie.

"I behave how I want to you're not the boss of me!"

"I should be I'm older so you should respect your elders."

She grinned evilly taking the lead again" whatever you say grandpa."

"What I'm not that old?" his eyes were wide like saucers.

Vanille couldn't help but laughed at the teen's comment they continued following the teen while Sazh had his head gazing at the ground down because of her comment, it was more in a comical way. He didn't felt like that anymore once the red head smiled at him assuring him that she was kidding, she hoped Akeshi wasn't being serious but with her grin it was obviously true.

Walking ahead she stopped as she spotted a beautiful tree she couldn't help but stopped and gaze around the sight, it was really pretty. Sazh followed her getting seated on the ground even if he already had a break it was tiring fighting monsters all the time. Akeshi has stopped realizing that the two were no longer following her and she immediately walked up to them looking annoyed.

"What's up with you two if you keep slacking off we won't reach Nautilus before sun down?"

"Let's take another break I'm tire from all the fighting" replied the afro haired pilot.

"You're tired from fighting weaklings like the gremlins, hedge frogs or flandragora?" she sweat dropped.

"Just give us a couple of minutes."

"Whatever…."

She went to the tree and leaned on it not doing nothing in particular but stay in thought.

Vanille went to him seeing his expression she was worried for her companion" you look tired not enough sleep?"

"I guess…."

"Not surprising cute girl like me, it's hard to close your eyes huh?"

Akeshi had to laugh at her comment while the red haired girl pouted at her reaction, she was making fun of her again" I think a hedge frog is cuter…."

The red head chose to ignored her looking back at the man who has curled up like he was going to sleep" I'm just gonna lie down for a bit."

"You're going to sleep now of all time sheesh" replied the dark haired teen giving a sigh.

Vanille got seated on a small grassy ledge while the Chocobo chick went to her, she smiled offering her hands so it can land there" being made an l'Cie it's not easy, I mean look even I'm worried."

"Yep being an l'Cie sure sucks no offense to you guys" said Akeshi.

She looked at her for a moment before looking back at the small Chocobo" but even if we don't know what'll happen we have to keep our dreams alive, have something to look forward to you know?"

"And what would that be?" asked the dark haired teen with red highlights" the destruction of Cocoon?"

"What….?"

"You guys are Pulse l'Cie so your focus must be the destruction of Cocoon as sworn enemies of this world it's your mission to destroy it."

The red haired l'Cie shook her head" that's….that's not what I want, that's not what Sazh wants either."

"So you're not going to fulfill your focus, you know what will happen if you don't?"

"Maybe that's not our focus after all…." Vanille trailed off remembering Serah's words.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess but you need a small reminder, Pulse Fal'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon if that's the case then can you guess what is your focus?"

She remained quiet while Sazh with his eyes closed listen to their conversation but chose not to give his thoughts in the matter" next stop is Nautilus city of dreams…."

"That's what they called it anyway" replied the teen girl.

The red head nodded with a small smile" yup!"

The Chocobo chick flew off back into his master's afro she gave a soft yawn following her companion's footsteps to take a small rest, she cuddle up closing her eyes.

"You're going to sleep too?" Akeshi was annoyed.

She got no reply from the red haired girl" whatever you're the ones who want to go to Nautilus I'm just the travel guide…."

She gave another sigh_" it's so tempting to leave them behind…."_

Even thinking like that she chose not to after a couple of minutes she finally gave up on the two l'Cie and eventually she fell asleep, sitting while leaning her back on a large tree root.

(Time skip)

Vanille felt something small and soft pounding slightly on her hand that was enough to wake her up opening her green eyes she realized it was Sazh's Chocobo chick. The small bird was trying to wake her up which it succeeded once she was fully awake the chick flew off staying by her side, it made her wonder why it was acting like that. She saw that Sazh was still sleeping soundly he was really tired and needed the rest so why his Chocobo was acting so restless. She soon got her answer when she realized that Akeshi was nowhere in sight it worried her not to see the dark haired teen anywhere, she didn't wanted to wake her afro haired companion from his deep slumber so she chose to look for the teen on her own.

She walked a few steps from their spot they chose as a resting place as she saw her in a small ledge gazing at nowhere in particular she seemed to be in deep thought. The red haired l'Cie smiled any thought that she will be abandoning them vanished completely from her mind, she walked to her getting curious. As she walked to her Akeshi was well aware that she had company heading her way, she already knew who it was.

"What do you want Vanilla?"

She was surprised but she walked getting next to her" what's up?"

"I asked you first" she frowned.

"I didn't saw you when I woke up so-"

"You thought I would leave you guys behind right?" she grinned" I did thought about it but I had second thoughts abandoning people in need just isn't my style."

"Thanks" she smiled looking at the view.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Akeshi broke the small silence between them.

"About what….?"

"Your focus, are you going to fulfill it yes or no?"

"I….er we don't really know what our focus is."

"I already told you as Pulse l'Cie it's likely to be the destruction of Cocoon."

"Well maybe that's not it, maybe instead of destroying it we should save it."

She chuckled" really save Cocoon, then tell me if that's really your focus then how come you guys are running away from it in the first place?"

"I…." she lowered her head in shame knowing she was right.

"You don't even believe that and I'm sure Sazh doesn't either…."

"I just want to leave" Vanille said in a whisper.

"What?"

"I just want to leave from it I want to get away from it all. The Fal'Cie, the Sanctum, our focus everything I had about enough…."

"Running away that's exactly what you guys are doing, but that won't help solve nothing at all. You must know about the legend if an l'Cie fulfills or fails on its focus right?"

"I do but maybe there's a way to save Cocoon instead of its destruction, maybe there's a way to save it for us to not fail in our focus…."

"If you think running away will help you find that way then be my guess. But here's the reality no matter how much you tried to deny it if you fulfill your focus Cocoon will be destroy, you will be frozen in crystal living forever and if you don't it's becoming the existence of a Ci'eth."

The red head stood in deep thought it was true but she still felt like running away from it all. Another silence fell between them only this time it was a little longer than the previous one, they chose to stay quiet. After a while Vanille was no longer thinking about her focus or what's in store for the future of Cocoon, she was thinking about something else about recent events regarding the dark haired teen. Remembering her words that she didn't like her it was still haunting her, it really hurt her. She wondered what her mistake was so that she will end up disliking her, maybe she can finally tell her.

"Akeshi….why don't you like me?"

The teen sighed" this again?"

"I just want to know…."

"It really bothered you I said that didn't it?"

"It did I was hurt I don't know what I did to make you dislike me, if you tell me I will apologize to you."

"Don't apologize it's not that I don't like you as I hate you or anything, it's just….when I met you, you were all smiley and cheery like a real goody goody someone who seems to be full of trust."

"But I'm really a trusting person honest" she smiled.

"That's why I don't like you sorry okay I just don't like trusting other people too much, nothing personal" her tone was of anger like she remembered an unpleasant experience.

"What about Sazh?"

"I don't trust him either but I don't dislike him sorry."

The red haired girl gave her a smile" it's okay Akeshi like I said even if you don't like me I do like you, I see you as my friend nothing won't change that."

The teen smiled" you really are a goody goody fine, if you see me as your friend even if I don't like you then it's your loss."

"I'm happy that you're my friend so it's not my loss!" she replied in her cheery mode.

"Whatever let's go back and check up on Sazh he must have woken up by now."

Akeshi giggle as the Chocobo chick was flying around her, looks like the small bird like her. As they returned to the resting spot the teen girl was right, Sazh was awake he was standing with his back turned. The afro haired l'Cie hasn't noticed them yet because he was in deep thought about something, he saw his Chocobo entering his afro again happy to see it again.

"Sazh?"

He turned around spotting the two girls he sighed in relief" you scared me."

"What's up?" asked Vanille.

"I'm just thinking…."

It felt like she read his mind" don't blame yourself you know you can't control who a Fal'Cie picks."

"Yeah it's like picking fresh fruits from a tree. The Fal'Cie just picks any fruit in particular randomly" replied Akeshi.

Sazh was confused while the red head sweat dropped at her comment" Akeshi I don't think that's the same thing…."

"Just trying to explain it more clearly…."

"Or more complicated" said the afro haired gunner before he stood quiet for a second.

"My son Dajh….he was picked."

"What?" Akeshi was shocked.

"He's an l'Cie" he remembered that day perfectly like it was yesterday, how he could forget it.

"He said he wanted to meet a Fal'Cie, so I took him to go on a tour to the Euride Gorge plant. Thought I surprised him with a Chocobo chick to take home…."

"So the little Chocobo is really your son's you gave it to him as a gift that's so sweet of you" Akeshi smiled widely feeling a little jealous, how she wanted to have a Chocobo too.

He nodded his sorrowful expression never left his face" but the second I turned my back into the energy plant he went…."

He remembered when he went looking for him at the energy plant, he looked everywhere still no sign of him. He had grown desperate worry sick that he will never find him, but he was lucky to find him after all. He noticed that mark that his son had on his right hand although it was different from a Pulse l'Cie brand mark he knew who was the ones responsible for his son to become an l'Cie.

"Apparently those Pulse l'Cie's had snuck in and tried to attack the Sanctum Fal'Cie, it did the only thing it could and made Dajh an l'Cie to protect it. My son got picked by a Sanctun Fal'Cie he's a hero, but we're Pulse l'Cie's Dahj's enemies. PSICOM showed up right after that to take custody of him, and then it was one test after another even then they couldn't figure out his focus. Maybe it was look for Pulse l'Cie maybe it was to kill them."

"Either way….how could a kid so young even stand a chance. After he was made a l'Cie Dajh had some way of sensing things from Pulse, he was the one who found the Pulse Fal'Cie but the kid can't fight. So that's why I put myself on the train to Purgeville or should I say to the land of the death. I figured that his focus had to have something to do with destroying that Pulse Fal'Cie, thought I could do it for him and well you know the rest…."

"_A Sanctum Fal'Cie wanting to protect a human that doesn't sound right, not unless there was something else behind it" _thought Akeshi.

"If I was right about his focus he's probably a crystal already, of course if he was supposed to take out that thing's l'Cie….then either we die, or he's a Cie'th" he took out his pistols.

"Die really?" Vanille was shocked but she didn't show it her eyes were showing all kinds of emotions.

He took one of his guns like he was about to shoot himself but his Chocobo chick got on top of it like it was telling him it was the wrong choice to make" It's a pickle all right but the bird-the bird says no."

He walked out not saying another word and Vanille didn't know what to say or what to think, she lowered her head. So many emotions were running through her head and namely her heart, the thought of crying was very tempting it was probably the only thing left to do. She hold the thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder getting up she saw it was Akeshi snapping her from her thinking.

"Hate to break this sorrowful moment but we should really get going, we have wasted too much time. It will be a miracle if we make it to the train station by dark."

She nodded trying to forget the pain she was feeling as she followed the teen going after the afro haired l'Cie. Sazh has stopped walking remembering that Akeshi was leading them so he waited for her to take the lead once more the dark haired teen went ahead. She did felt sorry for him losing his son like that and he was right if he has fulfilled his focus he would be crystallized already, no guarantee that he will ever wake up. It really showed how evil the Sanctum really is in her eyes she didn't consider them protectors of Cocoon they could care less about human life or value the meaning of it.

They have entered the cavern like path straight they saw something very unusual. It was a medium size glowing sphere filled with light, up ahead were others like it. The places where they were located outside of the cavern were accompanied by different types of monsters it looks like it was going to be another fight after fight in order to advance ahead. The trio went towards the sphere curiosity had filled them but probably not Akeshi she didn't looked surprise, like she has already seen it before since she has camp here before.

"What is that?" asked Sazh.

Curiosity has really killed Vanille as she was about to touch the glowing sphere.

"Wait don't touch it!" Akeshi yelled but it was too late.

The red haired l'Cie has touched the sphere making it burst suddenly the beautiful sunny weather has turned bad. The sky turned black and thunder was heard, it soon followed by a lot of rain both l'Cie were impressed at the sight. One minute it was all sunny and bright and the next it was all dark and rainy they did noticed that the monsters that were present when it was sunny were gone and replaced by new ones, another impressive sight.

"A device that makes bad weather" replied the red head.

Sazh saw the creatures staring at them from the distance a large group of hedge frogs and a new type of frog but it was colored yellow" come out to play in the rain did you hmph isn't it adorable?"

"Vanilla you shouldn't touch things that you have no idea off" Akeshi scolded the red haired girl.

"Sorry I was curious…."

"Well try not to be too curious, what you just touched it's called a weather sphere and obviously as the name says it's a sphere that has the ability to change the weather in this area from dry and sunny to wet and rainy. If a weather sphere is touched when the area is dry it will change to rain if its touched when the area is rainy then it will change to dry."

"All right we understand that but what does this has to do with getting out of this place?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"Everything Sazh in order to open the path will that lead us out of here and continue forward a specific order has to be made when it comes to touching the weather spheres up ahead, including this one."

"So we have to touch the spheres in the right order if we want to leave" said Vanille.

"You're very smart Vanilla did you come up with that all by yourself?" grinned the teen while the red haired l'Cie pouted at her comment, she was teasing again.

"Okay I get it so any ideas what's the right order for the spheres?" asked the afro haired man.

"I don't know" replied the red head.

Akeshi sighed" you guys are so lucky I'm tagging along, you two will probably get lost never leaving this place. I have been here for a while so I obviously know the right order to touch the weather spheres."

"We sure are lucky" said Sazh.

She frowned hearing his tone" were you been sarcastic?"

"Hey I was not been sarcastic stop thinking like I'm teasing you."

"Whatever you say grandpa…."

"Hey!" he gave an annoyed look while Vanille giggled.

The same sphere the red haired girl touched appeared again glowing yellow" you're quite lucky that this sphere had to be touch to make it rainy, but from now on let met touch the weather spheres."

They resumed walking the new rainy path, now they were facing the hedge frog and new yellow called a mud frog that, Akeshi knew about the mud frog's ability to call more reinforcements to aid them so that was the first monster she attack and killed. The trio knew it was time to fight they charged at them while taking their respective weapons, they used the knowledge of their weakness to their advantage. Vanille casted deshell on them making them more vulnerable to magic damage, Sazh used blitz hitting all of them. Akeshi has slashed two hedge frogs killing them while the red head cast fire and fire killing another, Sazh has finished the last two using ruin and powerstrike. Continuing ahead the trio spotted another monster which it was a flying creature, it reminded Sazh and Vanille of the Garuda interceptor they fought at the Lake Bresha ruins.

"That doesn't look good" said Sazh.

"It's called a Wyvern it can cast deprotect and is susceptible to poison. I have fought it before it's not that tough, it will be easier to weaken first" replied Akeshi.

"Right just leave it to me I will make the battle easier" said Vanille.

The Wyvern has already spotted them charging at them, they took their weapons facing the flying creature. The red haired l'Cie casted deprotect, deshell and poison weaken it, as Sazh used ruin and powerstrike. Akeshi jumped using a couple of strikes that were very effective on the flying creature it charged in using a spin attack that hit both l'Cie's, it followed releasing an attack that hit Vanille head on.

"My body it feels so weak…."

"It must have casted deprotect on you" said Akeshi.

"Vanille don't get hit by its attacks!" Sazh knew she will get seriously hurt with deprotect in her body.

Sazh wasted no time he casted bravery and faith on the party while the flying creature was ready to attack again. Akeshi knew she will get seriously hurt if it gets hit by the Wyvern she has fought it before and it attacks can be devastating with the combination of the debuff spell deprotect.

"Suck it in Vanilla!" she performed esuna getting rid of the deprotect status on the red head.

"Thanks Akeshi!"

The trio started attacking the Wyvern without stopping casting spells and physical attacks, making sure that the flying creature doesn't get the chance to shoot its deprotect attack. The wyvern made a loud screech charging at them but Akeshi jumped on it getting on top of the monster she quickly stabbed it on its back causing the monster to crash land from the deathly blow. Sazh and Vanille stood wide eyes at the sight the way the teen jumped at the giant flying creature without showing any fear and stabbed it strong enough to make it fall to the ground, the scenery seemed very familiar with their previous encounters.

"_Talk about déjà vu" _Sazh remembered when Lightning and Seiryu defeated the garuda interceptor in a familiar way.

They followed the dark haired teen along the rocky grass paths jumping from one rock to another, spotting more weather spheres. She has touched all of them in the specific order she knew so they could head to the way out, changing the different weather from sunny and rainy. The change of the weather eventually changed the monsters and the trio have engage all of them in combat, thanks to the teen accompanying them a lot of the fights were easy. The hedge frogs and mud frogs didn't stood a chance, the same with the gremlins and the Garchimacera which it was a gremlin who could cast different spells aside from fire. Flandragora were already weak since they have beaten a lot of them back when they were ate the forest and they have also encountered another wyvern, they already what to do against the flying creature.

Akeshi has finally touched the final sphere making in it sunny once more they jumped a couple of rocks before continuing ahead. In the distance there was another cavern like path both l'Cie were really hoping that it wasn't long before they reach the way out, probably because they were starting to feel tire. They have fought a lot of battles and that it wouldn't be long before they get hungry again, Sazh started dreaming to eat more of the delicious meat Akeshi cooked the hedge frog. He did expect to meet more of the frogs after they leave this area or maybe something similar or tastier, it was starting to work his curiosity and his appetite. Though he didn't know if Vanille was thinking the same thing seemed she was in deep thought while gazing at the dark haired teen leading them.

"How far till we reach the exit?" asked the afro haired l'Cie.

"Not long now just ahead."

"Akeshi?" asked the red head.

"What?"

"I know you don't want to reveal any information about yourself, but how about if you answer me one question?"

"You're still going on with that?" the teen stopped walking turning to her.

"It's just one question I promise" she smiled.

The teen girl sighed giving up" fine what is it?"

"Do you have any family?"

"What….?" she thought she heard wrong that was probably the personal topic she really wants to avoid.

"I kind of been asking the same question, you said you've been traveling alone don't you have someone close to take care of you?" said Sazh.

"You're making me sound like I was baby" Akeshi gave a frown.

"You do act like a brat sometimes" the afro haired man smirked.

"What?" shouted in annoyance the dark haired teen giving a mean comical expression.

"Sazh don't be mean I am waiting for her to answer my question" Vanille was trying to hold her laughter for his comment.

"Couldn't help it…."

"At least I'm not an old man!" countered the teen.

"I'm not that old I'm in my early thirties."

"That's pretty old to me" the young girl gave an evil grin.

"Akeshi don't try to avoid my question please" said the red haired l'Cie.

The teen ran a hand through her hair why she was on interested in learning about she did remember Sazh's words that she was friendly. She wanted to make friends with the people she meets, however this one question was off limits to anyone.

"Sorry Vanilla but I won't answer you that question."

"Please Akeshi" pleaded the red head.

"I won't say a word about that but I can tell you" suddenly her expression softened gazing at the ground" I'm looking for someone and he's very precious to me."

"Someone precious?" she smiled after hearing that.

"I guess that will be enough right Vanille?" asked Sazh.

"Right!" she replied in her cheery mode.

"I hope you're happy now let's get going."

"_Thank you Akeshi" _she was really grateful she shared that piece of information with them.

The trio entered the cave before Akeshi turned to them recognizing the area" hold it you two…."

"What's wrong?" asked the afro haired gunner.

"Good news if we continued ahead we will reach the way out, the bad news well ahead there are two monsters and they are kind of strong."

"It is never easy for us" he threw his hands in the air.

"But there are more good news, they're both sleeping I can hear them snoring."

"You can hear them snoring?" Vanille was taken back.

"I don't hear anything" replied Sazh.

"Let's walk slowly as we cross this place."

The trio started walking at a slow pace without making the slightest sound, as they went further into the cavern. They finally saw the two monsters which they looked very different from the ones they have fought here, both had the same appearance. One had its fur colored green and the other was colored blue both had the same face which it was unrecognizable and they also had four circular tubes on their backs. Just like the dark haired teen said they looked like they were resting, they were probably sleeping soundly.

"Uh oh" Vanille said.

"That's not good" replied Sazh.

"What do we do?"

"I'm not going to interrupt their beauty nap because they really need it, they are butt ugly. We'll pass them by very slowly and most importantly quietly" Akeshi said.

"Okay" said the red haired l'Cie.

"We'll sneak by them got it" said the afro haired pilot.

They started walking slowly without causing too much noise, each of their steps were slow and careful when their landed on the ground. They were about to pass them by when suddenly Akeshi's nose started twitching because she was about to sneeze, she freaked out knowing if she sneezes it will be loud enough for the two monsters to hear and they will wake up. Before she sneeze Sazh was quick enough to cover her nose preventing her from waking them up, she felt very grateful for the afro haired man.

"Thanks Sazh" she whispered.

"Don't mention it" he removed his finger from her nose.

"Achoo!" the teen still sneezed.

"Oh no!" gasped Vanille.

Just like Akeshi thought her sneeze was loud enough to wake them up. The two monsters got up waking from their nap as they stared at the trio as trespassers in their turf, they were ready to attack. The party started taking their weapons knowing this has become into a fight, although it was a battle that could it been avoided in the first place.

"Just too much to ask to cut me one break, isn't it?" said Sazh taking his twin pistols.

"Come and get it" said the red haired girl holding her binding rod.

"It's a good thing I had saved this for these kinds of emergencies" Akeshi took a librascope from her pants pocket she used it on the two creatures.

"The green one is called Enlil it's susceptible to poison, employs powerful lightning base attacks, capable of inflicting deprotect and higher resistance to deshell, deprotect and poison when enraged he's also weak to water elemental magic. The blue one is called Enki it's has the same statistics as Enlil only difference, it employs powerful wind base attacks."

"Time to go for the defensive!" replied Sazh.

Vanille casted poison, deprotect and deshell on both Enki and Enlil remembering the information she received from Akeshi while Sazh buff the party casting faith and bravery. Enlil fired an attack hitting Vanille giving her the status deprotect it did the same thing to Sazh also giving him deprotect, Enki didn't waste time firing aeroga at the afro haired pilot. He was hit by the strong wind current sending him to the ground while Akeshi chose to attack to Enlil slashing it but not enough damage to kill it.

"Sazh!" Vanille cast cure on her companion.

"_Oh man I'm going to feel that in the morning" _he slowly got up luckily he was healed by the red head's spell.

Akeshi casted esuna on both her companions removing deprotect from them, she knew they were strong and their current strategy wasn't work as they were expecting.

"_Time to go for something more defensive…."_

"Sazh Vanilla attack Enlil first and don't hold back on it!"

"Who said anything about holding back on the ugly furry monster?" said the afro haired gunner he sweat dropped like she was expecting that they weren't going all out on the creature.

"What are you going to do?" asked the red haired l'Cie.

"I'll become a human punching bag" replied teen with a grin looking at the two monster" hey ugly can't hit me!"

Akeshi's provoke caused an effect on the two creatures making her their new target, both charged at her using their ram attack. The dark haired teen has used mediguard protecting her body with an invisible shield increasing her defense it was able to take their attack without causing her too much damage. By now Sazh and Vanille have realized her plan of her becoming their human shield protecting them from their attacks, with them focusing on her only they had an opening and the advantage to attack them head on.

"Now's our chance!" said the red head while her afro companion.

Vanille casted water on Enlil since it's weaken by the element while Sazh used ruin, powerstrike and aero. Enlil growled in pain but ignored the attackers and focused on Akeshi, both monsters we're still under the provoke effect. Enki casted aeroga again and this time its companion joined it as Enlil used thundara hitting the teen but mediguard helped her sustain the damage, of course she had to perform the ability again. The two l'Cie resumed their attack on Enlil while they were still attacking the defensive girl until both went enrage increasing their status alignments and their strength they knew they couldn't waste more time. The teen could still hold on mediguard but their attacks were stronger and deadlier, she didn't wanted to see how strong it will be if they used magical attacks.

"Hurry up you two!" she shouted.

Enlil was getting hurt badly as Sazh and Vanille continued attacking it but the tables were turned when the green monster chose to change targets, like the provoke effect has wear off on it. He fire his bellow ability at the two l'Cie, both we're now with full status of deprotect, deshell and poison. Both were feeling so weak and their bodies defenses have decreased so much they could feel they were doing due to the poison. Akeshi was shocked she knew if Enlil hit them they will be seriously hurt with all those debuffs status on them, at least Enki was still having its full attention on her.

"Hold on you two!"

She got rid of her mediguard technique and casted esuna on each of them with her defense ability deactivated Enki used its ram attack hitting her. She hit the ground hard while Sazh and Vanille were back to normal thanks to teen's healing spell, both managed to dodge a ram attack by Enlil. They went back to the defensive as the afro haired pilot casted faith and bravery once again on the trio and Vanille went to the offensive casting water on Enlil combined with ruin and aero from Sazh, it wasn't until Enki went after since Akeshi was no longer provoking either creature. It became worst as Enki performed its raging torrent technique a strong wind attack that consisted of a strong whirlwind the attack has hit them both.

The dark haired teen was shocked she knew that both of them we're hurt badly by that attack, she needed to do something. She has assured them to help them get to Nautilus before parting ways with them, for now she needed that to be safe and all right, she used her medical abilities casting cura on both of them. They slowly got up feeling better because she casted a stronger version of the cure spell, their wounds have been healed completely. However they were feeling some dizziness from the attack.

"_I don't know if they will be able to stand another powerful attack like that one, can't let Enki use it again they better finish Enlil soon…."_

"You okay Vanille?" asked Sazh.

"I'm fine thanks to Akeshi…."

"Save it you two, I'm going back for the defensive so you better take Enlil out for good before they fire their strongest attacks again!"

They nodded as the teen went back to provoke the two monsters which was successful, they went for the attack and she perform mediguard. The two l'Cie went for the attack on Enlil hitting it with everything they had, all the attacks colliding together were performing a chain accumulating damage. Akeshi was receiving damage from their ram attack as well as magic she was fine though she could go on longer using her defense. After endless barrage of attacks thanks to Sazh and Vanille Enlil was staggered giving them the advantage to even greater damage to it, with their combined efforts the green monster was taken down. It was killed by Vanille as she casted more water its weakness element with one creature down the odds were with them.

"Yeah we did it that's one less ugly monster to worry about" Sazh said.

Akeshi smirked as she broke from her mediguard dodging a ram attack from Enki, now that Enlil was out of the way she could focus on the blue creature" you two stand back leave him to me."

"What you're going to fight it on your own?" asked a shocked Sazh.

"Akeshi that monster is strong" Vanille replied.

"Relax I had this taken care of…."

She grabbed her sword the blade was glowing brightly in pure white colored the sight was enough to make the audience looked in awe. Enki fired aeroga again only this time the dark haired teen vanished in a blink of an eye only to appear high above the blue monster. She grabbed the hilt of her sword tightly as she descended and in a quick movement she slashed at the creature cutting its head with her glowed sword, Enki's body felt to the ground numb it was obviously dead followed by a pool of its blood. Sazh and Vanille stood in shocked at what they just witnessed, it all happened so fast and before they realized the monster was dead and the battle was over. The teen girl sheathed her sword after the white glow disappeared she made her way to her companions while they were still shocked and speechless.

"_What the heck just happened?" _thought the afro haired l'Cie.

"_She's so fast….and her sword glowing was that light?" _thought the red haired girl.

"Well now that's out of the way how about if we get going, the train station should be up ahead after crossing this cavern."

"Right" replied Vanille she lowered her head a little" the city of dreams…."

"If only we were dreaming up those clouds" the afro haired pilot looked up at the sky from the giant hole in the cavern like area.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

The trio has left the area that is known as the Sunleth Waterscape and they have reached a rocky region, but there was something different about the place. In the middle a large train station so far they was no one waiting for the train, they have finally at the station that will take them to their destination known as the city of dreams.

Akeshi was finally feeling relief she was so close to parting ways with the two l'Cie, once they arrived at the dream city she will leave continuing her mission to find her precious person, although part of her was a little sad that she won't be seeing them again. But it was better this way she knew of their horrible fate either to run and hide or die, or even becoming Cie'th for not fulfilling their focus and she knew that was the last thing they wanted.

Sazh was happy to finally leave the beautiful green forest filled with unwanted pests instead of guests. His expression was pretty normal although he was thinking about his son Dahj and the city of his destination, after telling his story to Vanille he couldn't stop thinking about that day. Maybe going to the city of dreams will help him forget everything about that day, about their focus, about being hunted by the Sanctum and about the l'Cie thing.

Vanille was probably in the same boat thinking the same thing as her afro haired companion, after he told her his story how he lost his son. Those feelings were returning again those of guilt and so much regret she needed some relaxation, a place where she can get away from all of her problems like the city of dreams. Maybe she will find her freedom in said city and forget that she was an l'Cie with a terrible focus and that she has caused so much pain and done horrible things that she will want to erase forever.

They managed to crossed over the large fence of the station because there was a hole in one of the fences before they got seated at the station they heard the sound of thunder. Looking at the grey sky they knew it was going to rain, they quickly went ahead and took shelter from the incoming rain. Once they were inside it started raining hard they were lucky to make it in time, Vanille has chosen to get seated in one of the benches while they could see a couple of people waiting for the train.

"When it rains around here, it pours and then it rains some more" Sazh said.

Vanille was looking at the rain turning her back to him" Sazh….do you hate Pulse?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied.

"_That really came out of nowhere" _thought Akeshi listening to the two.

"Look at this mess it's has gotten us into!"

The red head's green eyes softened hearing she remained quiet.

"Of course, that's not to say I always hated it. Seemed fishy all that Sanctum ranting about the threat from Pulse" he got seated in the same bench.

"No kidding I don't think it's a threat at all, I see it as them making all that fuzz just to convince the people that they're the good guys and before any of you say something I hate the Sanctum" Akeshi crossed her arms while getting seated next to the red haired l'Cie.

"None us will get angry at you Akeshi with our current situation I hear you" Sazh didn't wanted to say that they were l'Cie since there was people present at the station.

"But it's only a matter of time before they strike, Pulse is infested with monsters. Scare after scare and not even a shred of proof tired old cynics like me, we don't just swallow that tabloid crap. No, no not me I figured the Sanctum was up to something crooked, at least until I got dragged in…."

"Yeah…." replied Vanille.

"At least you admit that you're an old geezer grandpa" the dark haired teen smirked.

"Knock it off!" shouted an annoyed Sazh while the red head giggle.

"But anyway all the better reason to believe me I'm young but I don't believe any of those rumors from Pulse. Why keep the people afraid about an unknown planet that they haven't heard a thing from since the war of transgression, they are over reacting. It's been like what five hundred years since then if they haven't attack after all those years then they probably won't bother attacking Cocoon now."

The afro haired man rubbed his chin in deep thought" you do kind of make a point there…."

"But now that I think about it, all this Purge business….it really only happened because Dajh found that Pulse Fal'Cie."

"You're wrong" Vanille said" don't blame him it was all…."

She didn't finished but Sazh knew what he was talking about" yeah you're right it was the scum from Pulse behind it.

The red head run outside getting wet as she was fighting the tears that she didn't wanted them to come, but they still did. Akeshi was confused at her behavior the same with Sazh why such sudden reaction when it involves the world that is considered Cocoon's enemy.

"You're getting soaked…."

She turned back to him trying to be her cheerful self" I'll be fine it's only water!"

"But you can still catch a cold princess" said Akeshi.

The red haired girl pouted" stop calling me that."

"Okay my bad then Vanilla" she grinned.

"Not that either!"

Sazh chuckle" come on you two let's get going and buy tickets for the train, and then its Nautilus here we come."

They started walking while Vanille was staring at Akeshi with a smile. Sure she might be rude and mean but she could tell she's a good person, and what made her happier is that she didn't seem to hate Pulse like her afro haired companion. For now she forgot all about the guilt and the pain she was feeling and focused on the dark haired teen she has been thinking that there was something about her. She's strong, fast and there was something else that has caught her attention since she first met her, it was still confusing but not anymore.

"Akeshi?"

"What….?"

She smiled not looking at her" do you like my blond hair?"

"What….?"

Sazh only blinked because that was not true Vanille wasn't a blond.

"What do you think of my blond hair?"

"That's really a weird question to ask me Vanilla."

"Come on just answer me please."

"Vanille….?" The afro haired gunner was about to say something.

"I want to hear her opinion Sazh.

"I guess its fine…." her replied sounded unsure than certain.

"Okay….Akeshi Vanille is not a blond she's a red head" replied the afro haired man.

"Oh….yeah I knew that thought you could pull a fast one on me huh Vanilla?" the teen was now feeling uncomfortable.

"You really didn't know?" asked Sazh.

"Of course I do, I knew she was a red head I….I was just pretending I didn't know."

"No you didn't, you can't tell how I look or anyone for the matte."

"Cut it out Vanille this isn't funny!" Akeshi was now upset.

"You can't tell anyone's appearance….because you can't see."

"What?" Sazh was shocked.

"That's not…." the teen didn't know what to say.

"You're blind Akeshi aren't you?"

"What?" the afro haired l'Cie was really shocked.

She lowered her head giving a chuckle no need to hide it anymore" boy never thought you would find out Vanilla, I would like to how you find out?"

"I guess I had a feeling with the way you were using your senses especially when you knew that Enki and Elil we're sleeping that you could hear their snoring, and you obviously must have used your nose to know the right path to take through the forest too. You used all of your sense except for your eyes."

"Not bad Vanilla you're smarter than I thought you were, yeah you're right I am blind."

"I can't believe it" Sazh finally let it sink in" she's blind….just like Seiryu."

Akeshi gasped hearing the name of the blind drifter she went to the afro haired man and started shaking him like a rag doll" Seiryu you know him, have you seen him where is he tell me?"

"Whoa hold it calm down girl you're making me dizzy!"

"Tell me where he is if you know then tell me I have to find him!" her tone sounded like she was about to cry.

"Akeshi Seiryu is the person you are looking for?" Vanille said.

"Yes please I must know tell me…." her replied was in a sob.

"Well you won't find him here that's for sure" said Sazh.

The red head nodded" Seiryu was part of the group that separated with us a while back."

"Yeah by now he's probably at Palumpolum."

"Palumpolum why would he go there, you said that PSICOM was heading there so why would he…."

"It's a long story you should really sit back and listen" said the afro haired l'Cie.

"Akeshi how do you know Seiryu?" Vanille finally asked the question.

The dark haired teen gave a soft sob before answering her" he's my big brother…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Lindblum bridge area above the skies of Cocoon)

Snow and Fang entered the bridge where they saw a couple of Cavalry soldiers in the control of the large air ship. They saw Cid looking ahead at one of the windows they have come because they have been summoned by the Brigade commander.

Snow still didn't trusted him but as long as he help him find the others and save Cocoon then he will put his trust on young man, but it wasn't easy to get along with someone from the Sanctum and that basically abducted him. As for Fang he had already gotten used to her she really didn't seemed like a bad person especially after finding out that she's an l'Cie, he also found out that she's a big of a flirt since she has tried to flirt with him. The NORA leader didn't like her actions because he was only loyal to his beloved Serah no one else, he followed the tall beauty as they made their way to Cid.

"You called commander Raines?" said Fang.

"You're here early good and yes I have called both of you. We'll be arriving at Palumpolum in three hours so better start making preparations, we'll be dropping you two there. According to our reports a group of l'Cie is shortly heading their way there."

"Right we'll get them for sure" Snow said.

"PSICOM is already there ready to greet them so it won't be an easy task."

"We can take care of a few PSICOM units."

"My aren't you the cocky one Mr. Hero" smirked Fang.

Cid nodded" that will be all you two, you're dismissed."

They nodded leaving the bridge area after that the communicator in said area Cid answered it" what is it?"

"Sir it's about that investigation you requested" came Rydgea's voice.

"I'm listening."

"We managed to retrieve a disk containing the data from the investigation I believe you will be interested to see for yourself, I'll be there shortly over and out."

"Understood…." he cut the communication looking back at one of the windows of the ship.

"_What are you hiding Dysley?"_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**Another chapter done bet you people weren't expecting that Akeshi was Seiryu's sister. In this story Akeshi has the same character as Toph from Avatar the Last Air Bender, also I would like to show their proper roles and abilities for now in the story. Please review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

**-Seiryu Cerbiros -commando-saboteur-?**

**Commando- ruin, blitz**

**Saboteur- debrave, defaith and imperil **

**-Akeshi Cerbiros- medic, sentinel-¿?**

**Medic- cure, esuna and cura**

**Sentinel- provoke and mediguard **

Next time: Hope


	9. Hope

Chapter 8 Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII it belongs to square enix bla bla bla.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Previously….**

**Sazh and Vanille have luckily left the Vile Peaks and reached a forest area called the Sunleth Waterscape in an attempt to get away from their pursuers. Confident that they did the right thing in running away rather than fighting after seeing a couple of PSICOM sky fleets heading to Palumpolum, they chose to take the other way which lead to the city of dreams known as Nautilus. After using his nose Sazh found food nearby letting their hunger take over they went to dig in. they made a big mistake that the food had an owner. Both l'Cie met Akeshi a young girl which the first thing they noticed of her was that she was very rude and obnoxious.**

**Not trusting them for intruding with her meal she let them eat feeling sorry for them, she has shown some hostility towards them. Immediately she has shown some dislike towards Vanille seeing her too trusting and too kind for her own good, she even started calling her princess Vanilla as a way to tease her. She already knew that they were l'Cie it was a mystery how she figured out Sazh told her of their destination, and she agreed to help them get through the forest and lead them to Nautilus where she was planning of parting ways with them there. While traveling Sazh and Vanille saw that Akeshi was quite skilful and strong for someone her age with how easily she took out a lot of the monsters they encountered. **

**Feeling curious of her afro haired companion Vanille asked Sazh about himself, Akeshi obviously reminded them that she wasn't planning in telling them any information about herself. Sazh on the other hand didn't had any trouble as he revealed that he has a son, a young boy by the name of Dajh. Thinking about his son he remembered the day he was making wish under the firework festival at Bodhum, wishing him that he will act like himself being happy. He took the boy carrying him showing that he was already happy as a way that his wish came true, and he in return made a wish. **

**Eventually he revealed to both Vanille and Akeshi that Dajh became a Sanctum l'Cie telling the story behind his son's picked by a Cocoon Fal'Cie, which revolves the event at the Eouride Gorge energy plant. Hearing that Vanille suddenly felt a lot of pain feeling all kinds of emotions, among them was guilt and grief while Akeshi stood quiet, Sazh believed the Fal'Cie chose his son to protect him from the Pulse l'Cie that infiltrated the plant. PSICOM took him into custody and they weren't able to tell what his focus was, after that Dajh started showing an ability to detect things from Pulse. They found out that he was the one that detected the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Bodhum Vestige that lead for the Sanctum to initiate the Purge. Vanille assured it that it wasn't his son's fault that caused the Purge and the afro haired man concluded it was the l'Cie that broke through the energy plant.**

**Sazh concluded if his focus was to detect the Pulse Fal'Cie from the Vestige then he would already become crystal, but on the other hand if it is to take out any Pulse l'Cie then he will gladly die before his son becomes a Cie'th. Vanille also understood Akeshi as the dark haired teen told her why she didn't like her she was too trusting she doesn't like to trust people too much like she has been experienced something unpleasant. The dark haired teen has managed to reveal that she was looking for someone precious to her which made Vanille happy that she has decided to share something with them. After making their way through different types of monsters they finally reached the station where they will take transport to Nautilus.**

**After getting inside at the station from a sudden rain Vanille asked Sazh if he hated Pulse and his answer was obvious after everything they have been through for being Pulse l'Cie. Still feeling pain for unknown reasons the red haired girl kept, a fake smile acting like nothing was bothering her trying to forget it, she asked Akeshi what she thought about her blond hair which she was obviously lying about her hair color. Answering unsure of herself she figured out that the teen is actually blind shocking Sazh and he pointed that she was just like their other companion Seiryu. Hearing his name Akeshi went completely emotional asking the two l'Cie his whereabouts, the most shocking thing they learned on this day that Akeshi turns out to be Seiryu's younger sister who has been looking for him for a while. **

**In another part in the Cavalry's ship the Lindblum commander Cid Raines called Snow and Fang telling them that they will be heading to Palumpolum to look for one of the group of l'Cie's that according to their reports are coming to said city. While secretly Raines is already carrying out a secret investigation on Sanctum's Primarch Garanth Dysley the information of said investigation still remains unknown. **

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Palumpolum inner rim Cocoon)

The populated city was now being infiltrated by dozens of sky fleet ships, each were landing while there were more of the PSICOM units arriving. It was an entire army battalion like they were actually going to war, to the military organization it felt that way. This was a code red level A emergency their main priority was to secure all civilians and every single road of the city, soon Palumpolum was filled with all kinds of militarized units. From soldiers to mechs even some of their strongest secret weapons have been dispatch to deal with this huge threat, which it was considered a real danger to the safety of the people of Cocoon. It was none other to take care of the group of l'Cie they have received reports from a couple of days ago, it wasn't long before they have made a move to apprehend the enemy. They didn't have a choice whether they will bring the Pulse l'Cie dead or alive they were a high level threat and they were instructed to use extreme caution against them.

"Attention all units!" a voice was heard through a microphone communicator" this is director Rosch, PSICOM division Cocoon it's caught in the grip of the Pulse-born terror. If we allow l'Cie activity to continue panic will rip our world apart the peace and stability we have fought at hand to maintain will be nothing but a memory. Pulse l'Cie threaten our way of life, they must be eliminated there can be no hesitation that is all...!"

In one of the small floating ships stood a man with silver hair in his late twenties wearing a military uniform, his appearance obviously made him of high rank among PSICOM. Director Rosh has given his message to all the units that had ascended upon Palumpolum any member of the military division understood his orders well. To hunt and kill the Pulse l'Cie with no exception, letting them escape was out of the question. These were the times where his skills as leader will finally be proven everything that he has study at the military academy will be put to the test failure were not an option to him or to anyone from PSICOM. Next to him stood an official who took his microphone and a small round machine hovering around him, it was probably a security camera recording everything that was happening.

"If we fall, our citizens will pay the price."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Palumpolum the Metrostile transport station lower district)

The cargo area of the city was already filled with PSICOM security different groups of corps tranquifex and pacifex and soldiers from the Guardian force as well were already patrolling the section, there were also their transport vehicles stationed all over the perimeter. Not too far from the group of the military division stood the train that gives the citizens the transport to different cities in Cocoon, among them the capital and the heart of the Sanctum Eden. They have taken positions guarding every corner around the area making sure it was secure the security meant business that no l'Cie will be crossing this place alive.

"Task force reporting" said a GC soldier.

"Begin operations immediately" replied a PSICOM officer.

"Sir!"

Hiding behind a large steel platform stood Lightning watching from the small corner at the group of hostile forces that were eagerly waiting their arrival, to give them a warm welcome. Hope was on one knee joining the pink haired soldier in the watch unlike the former GC soldier he was looking very determined than ever. It happened since he created operation Nora the plan that consisted in fighting the Sanctum and Snow all for revenge nothing was going to stop him from fulfilling his goal he had the power to fulfill it. Although his had some second thoughts after listening to Seiryu before they arrived at his home town, the drastic consequences for taking revenge the price was too high to pay. He didn't care his determination and hatred for the tall blond was enough to overcome any of his doubts he has made up his mind.

Seiryu was next to the silver haired teen using his hearing obviously due to the absence of his eyes. He heard so many footsteps they were definitely a lot of unwanted guests, in addition he could feel more presence. He wasn't surprised thought he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to arrive at Palumpolum without encountering some PSICOM units the military division has been searching nonstop for them. In the back of his mind he wished that Sazh and Vanille were safe without experience this problem they were currently in, he also wish his precious sister was safe as well. He erased the thought now it wasn't the time to be worrying about her, he knew she will be all right she could take care of herself.

"There are more of them than I anticipated…."

"Bigger threat means bigger manpower PSICOM is taking this very seriously" replied Lightning.

"Indeed."

"We can make it, get to the train station and board the train to Eden" Hope spotted their ticker out of the city not too far from where they were.

"You think it still running?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"Well if it isn't, we'll make it run."

"That's quite reckless even for me or Light" Seiryu reminded that and the former soldier had thought of reckless ideas before.

"_Or even Snow for the matter…."_

"Then punch straight into the heart of the Sanctum?" asked Lightning.

"Well that is the kind of plan you had in mind in the first place isn't that right Light?" said the drifter.

She stood quiet looking at the teen before looking ahead seeing the group of soldiers assembling concern was hidden in her features" now you're thinking like a Pulse l'Cie."

"_That's because he is a Pulse l'Cie" _Seiryu added mentally.

"Well, this is Operation Nora. It's not just Snow I'm after the Sanctum's got to pay too."

She stood quiet in thought a million things were running in her head she took a glance at the blind drifter, maybe he was able to tell how she was feeling right now.

Hope took her hand in a demanding way making sure to remind her of their mission" hey, you're the one who said that we had to fight. Every minute we waste, we're tempting fate" he let go of her hand.

"You won't be able to fulfill Operation Nora if you're dead."

"What?" the teen looked at Seiryu followed by Lightning.

"If you keep thinking this recklessly you will surely meet that fate, since you were kind enough to bring it into topic. I apologized Hope but we can't go to Eden not under these conditions."

"But we-"

He cut him off" do you seriously believe PSICOM will let us board the train and escape with our lives, it won't be that easy."

"I know that but all we have to do is find a way to sneak pass them and make the train run."

"Easier said than done, unfortunately it won't happen we won't be leaving to Eden any time soon."

"Seiryu's right Hope this situation has become more drastic PSICOM has already secured every corner on Palumpolum and they have probably called for a protocol to have the city under lockdown. Meaning no citizen can't leave the city any public transportation out of the city will be close and shut down for security measurements so that no one leaves especially us, that also includes the train."

The silver haired teen lowered his gaze in deep thought he hated to admit it but they were right. They won't be heading to the capital of Cocoon any time soon with how tightly secured PSICOM has this city, his revenge on the Sanctum will have to wait for now. The only thing he could do is focus his revenge on his second target Snow, until the right time comes to focus again on the military organization.

"The wise choice to do for us right now is to cross through the city and meet your father" said the drifter.

The teen stood in thought hearing that" my dad….?"

The pink haired soldier nodded" we're going to find him so that you tell him about your mother, remember what we talked about."

"I do…."

"First we'll find Hope's father, after that we can concentrate of how we will get to Eden" said Seiryu.

Hope gave a sigh no choice but to listen to the two" all right I know a way to travel through the city, remember what I said I know all the shortcuts here. There's some underground tunnels not far from here I used to play in them when I was a kid no one uses the entrance anymore, so even the army doesn't know about it. But I know where it is we can sneak in under their noses."

The blind drifter smiled" now you're thinking rationally, very clever to use the knowledge of your childhood to sneak into the tunnels, very well then."

Lightning gave a small smile agreeing with the drifter" sounds good…."

"Great, here we go" replied the teen excited.

They started moving carefully they couldn't risk getting caught by the military, slowly and swiftly they got behind another steel crate. Looking at what they were up against it looked like they were outmatch and outnumber by the large amount of PSICOM units it won't be easy passing through the tight security city. Both Lightning and Seiryu had realized how important Hope has become to the mission with him been born on Palumpolum he knew everything about the city, like he mentioned he knew all the shortcuts to get in order to get to safety. The silver haired teen was the key to their survival here it wouldn't hurt to put their trust in him, the drifter didn't minded as for the pink haired soldier she probably didn't minded either.

"Huh no more rivalries now" she said looking ahead recognizing well some of the soldiers" PSICOM's brought in the Guardian Corps."

"The Guardian Corps duty is to protect civilians if I'm not mistaken, they were called in to obviously help secure any citizens from the supposed Pulse l'Cie threat" said the blind drifter.

The former GC soldier nodded" but if they do encounter enemies they won't hesitate to attack, especially when it comes to protect a civilian in danger…."

"Are you feeling certain about this Light fighting your own comrades?"

"Just because they are from the Guardian Corps it doesn't necessary mean they're all my friends or companions, there are very few people among the division I would consider to be my friend. If we fight them then I won't show any mercy, right now everyone from the military is our enemy."

Seiryu nodded, she was clear about this" I see then…."

Hope looked at a corner not too far from their location" okay, there's an old drainage pipe we can use it to avoid not been seen. The tunnel entrance is a little further up."

"Time to head out then" said the drifter.

They resumed moving carefully reaching a corner there were two Corps tranquifex, lucky for them they had their backs turn. It was the perfect chance to attack Lightning attacked both of them staggering them while Hope used fira on them. Seiryu was the last one lifting one in the air killing him and the pink haired soldier lifted the other one, both soldiers were killed. The blind drifter and the former GC soldier knew what they had to do, they couldn't leave their bodies because others might find them alerting the other units and their cover might get blown. They grabbed both bodies and placed them in a secure hiding place, which it was the closest one to their location behind one of the large steel crates.

"Follow me" Hope said deciding to take the lead.

"_He's already acting like a leader" _thought Lightning not showing if she was happy or the other.

"Perhaps it's the right thing to do, Hope does know this city well" replied Seiryu.

She nodded but couldn't help but the feel the irony she was usually the one who will always take the lead as her past experience from being a sergeant from the Guardian Corps. She was the soldier ready for battle that will face anything without showing any fear or remorse, now it seems the roles has shifted. Did it really surprised her after witnessing that he has made his mind going with Operation Nora, it seemed Seiryu's wise words hasn't made him change his opinion of the matter to seek revenge for his mother on Snow.

"Guess we're fighting" replied the silver haired teen understanding that they didn't had a choice but to fight the military units.

"We won't be able to avoid all the battles" said the blind drifter.

He nodded as he looked at their destination" the way to the tunnel is over there."

They carefully moved ahead stopping in their tracks, spotting three more Corps tranquiflex. They waited for them to move further until they were able to catch them from behind, and they have succeeded. Lightning attacked all three of them followed by using blitz twice, which two of the soldier got staggered. Seiryu staggered the third one as he lifted him in the air with a couple of strikes he was down for the count. Hope used fira on the other two leading for the pink haired soldier to used ravage, killing them both. Once again they started carrying the dead bodies of the soldiers to a safe spot where they won't be find by other units, they wanted to keep their cover as it is.

"_So far so good" _thought the former soldier glad that they haven't been spotted yet.

"There, that will lead us to the tunnel" the teen pointed to the drainage pipe that had a large crack for them to get inside.

They entered the pipe and walked until reaching an end, leaving they spotted another Corps tranquiflex. Unfortunately for the trio the soldier has spotted them and before he reached for his communicator to contact reinforcements he was killed by a sudden strike from Seiryu. Lightning and Hope we're in awe at the sight, they knew the drifter was fast but this was the first time they had seen him moving at such speed. He sheathed his sword and carried the fallen body putting in it back into the drainage pipe hiding it.

"Seiryu….?" The teen said.

"I apologize but we can't afford to get spotted, it will get complicated if it does."

"It's for the best to stay un noticed we can move in swiftly like we've been doing and we have the element of surprise too" replied Lightning.

"There's more of them" Hope spotted three more of the soldiers next to their position they haven't been spotted yet due that they were looking the opposite way.

They didn't care if they will get spotted by them they needed to cross this area to move on ahead. They have engage them in battle while Hope casted Libra thinking ahead of the fight. He found out they are weak against lightning elemental magic so he casted enthunder on his two companions making their weapons covered with the element. The Corps tranquilex use manadrive watera hitting Seiryu but he wasn't hurt by the attack, both him and Lightning has charged at them slashing them while using blitz the silver haired teen joined in the assault casting thunder. The blind drifter and former soldier have taken two of them while Hope managed to stagger the third with thunder, it fell moments later.

They climbed a small hill that reached to a pair of stair leading up followed by another set of stairs. The silver haired teen has taken the lead again remembering the city like the back of his hand he remembered all the shortcuts and paths to get to his home. Although he was hesitant in returning to his home not wanting to see his father but there was no chance to run away from this if he wanted to go through with operation Nora. This will be another test to overcome in order to get to his goals, the Sanctum in Eden and Snow.

"Watch my back!" he looked at his two companions behind him.

They got alarmed as they were spotted by a Velocycle that charged at them ready for battle. The trio took their respective weapons while Lightning casted Libra on their new foe, she wasn't please with the results she got.

"Falco Velocycle it deals high damage potential but as well as devastating physical attacks, it's weak against lightning magic it's susceptible to debrave by seventy percent."

"That's enough for me" Seiryu said knowing what to do.

"Defense is our best chance" replied Hope.

The silver haired teen cast protect and shell followed by enthunder giving the power of lightning on their weapons. Seiryu immediately casted debrave on the vehicle followed by imperil weakening it was the best strategy for such a strong opponent, knowing its weakness gave them an even bigger advantage. The Falco velocycle fired its machines guns hitting Hope but Lightning casted cure healing the teen, the former GC soldier used a combination of thunder with sparkstrike. Hope aided her with thunder and Seiryu joined in with ruin and blitz even if they were dealing more damage than usual the military vehicle was still not stagger. The militarized unit kept firing its weapons but it wasn't dealing any damage to the party since it was under the effect of debrave thanks to the blind drifter.

Things change when the velocycle got serious it was about to fire it's gatling gun attack, it was charging for the powerful attack even if it was still been high damage by the trio's assault. The vehicle has chosen its target for its devastating attack as it pointed its machine guns towards Hope who was still firing thunder it fired the endless barrage. The silver haired l'Cie cried in pain as his body was pierced by dozens of bullets even with the protect spell activated he was wounded badly he fell to the ground getting unconscious. Both of his companions were unaware and they were shocked especially Lightning, from her position she thought that he was worst than just unconscious.

"Hope!"

The pink haired soldier went to the teen's side seeing him like this was making her angry. She growled as she immediately casted cure on her fallen comrade, it showed how much of a failure she is. First she couldn't protect her sister Serah and now Hope everything in her life has to be mess up and screw, her life is suppose to be failure after failure mistake after mistake. She kept up the healing spell hoping he'll be fine, that his life was in no serious danger. She would never forgive herself if he dies she won't be able to live with herself if she loses someone important to her.

"_Am I really this useless….?"_

"Light get a hold of yourself Hope is fine trust me!" Seiryu said as he slashed the velocycle he wasn't happy that the teen got hurt by the vehicle.

She nodded erasing all negative thoughts from her head, she smiled as she saw the teen with his eyes open he was no longer hurt thanks to the cure spell" Hope….?"

"Light….I'm okay."

"Don't move lie back and rest, let me and Seiryu handle the velocycle."

"But I can still fight" argued the teen.

"Take a break…."

She glared at the velocycle as she fired thunder and sparkstrike while the drifter performed a strong curve slash damaging the vehicle that it got staggered. Both went all out on the military unit hitting it with both physical and magical attacks it wasn't long before it was finally defeated, ending in an explosion. They sheathed their weapons ready to move out because the explosion from the vehicle will definitely bring attention to other PSICOM units around.

"Are you all right Hope?" asked the blind drifter.

"I'm fine but I could have help you fight."

"You just got hit by heavy fire, you were not all right" Lightning replied with a frown making it a little difficult to hide her tone of concern.

"You healed me so I was fine I'm not going to be beaten that easily, I'm not giving up I have to fulfill operation Nora."

"If you want to have your revenge then you must keep a clear head, you must know the limits of your body. Even if you can take more damage than a human for being an l'Cie it doesn't mean you will be a hundred percent in full strength when you get heal. Don't forget it's better to make rational decisions rather than reckless ones."

"Time to move" said the pink haired soldier she was in thought at the teen's words.

They resumed walking as they finally arrived at the entrance to the tunnel. The first thing they saw was a wide tunnel leading to another path hopefully they will be safe without encountering anymore units from PSICOM. In another entrance they saw a large complex with different floating platforms, the trio jump landing in one of the small paths that will eventually lead to one of the platforms. Lightning was starting to get a little concern the shortcut they have taken have indeed help them cross the city so far, it would definitely be bad news if their pursuers know about it.

"I think we made it past all the guards" replied the silver haired teen.

"We can't ever be too sure let's not drop our guard yet" said Seiryu.

He nodded as he looked at the pink haired soldier it seemed he was able to read her mind" don't worry it will be fine only kids like me know about the entrance."

"They'll find it they'll call in a team and canvass the whole tunnel system" she replied.

"Then we'd better hurry."

"PSICOM can be arrogant and proud I doubt they will start asking kids from Hope's age about the structure of the city, but it never hurts to be cautious I agreed."

The former GC soldier nodded walking with her two companions gazing at the giant orange colored spinning thing, it had the shape of a butterfly" so where's this thing come out anyway?"

"Well, it….it, I don't really know for sure."

"I believe that's the Fal'Cie Carbuncle" replied the drifter.

"Carbuncle?" Hope was staring at him along with the pink haired soldier.

"It's the Sanctum Fal'Cie in charge with the city's food production and the regulation of electricity and water, to put it simple it's the heart of Palumpolum's survival without Carbuncle the people won't be able to survive."

"I didn't know that" the teen was shocked.

"Didn't they teach you that at school?"

The silver haired teen blushed a little remembering the times he went to Palumpolum's high school" well I kind of….sleep through some of the classes."

"Well today I have shared some knowledge about your hometown to you."

"Thanks professor Seiryu" he chuckle.

"Now there's no need to call me that" the blind drifter felt a little embarrassed.

"So this Fal'Cie is Palumpolum's life source it's hard to believe that the people depend on this thing to keep their city running and keep them alive?" said Lightning.

"That is correct you are not fond of Fal'Cie" said the drifter.

"I have every right to hate them" her tone was harsh.

He nodded he understood her after everything that has happened including her sister becoming a slave of the Fal'Cie and turned to crystal but he was in thought how far her hatred for the Fal'Cie will change her or drive her to such lengths like infiltrating and attacking Cocoon's capital Eden. They resumed walking ahead while the teen was taking the lead he had a feeling where to go since he remembers coming to this part of the city before.

"Automated nutriculture, I think I remember learning about it in school."

Seiryu chuckle" you're using your knowledge again that's good, at least you didn't sleep in when you learned that."

"I didn't slack off that much at class honest…."

They reached a dead end and next to them stood an oval orange colored switch, Hope knew what it was. He pressed it making it go around a couple of times and suddenly a large platform floated heading their location, it stopped at their location. The trio walked towards it and as soon they got on it started moving again it lead them to a floating pathway with monsters obviously, eventually they will fight as they move on. As they walked they were well aware they will encounter more enemies, their eyes were on the monsters ahead they looked like a militarized flan with a white hate that had a blinking red light, and the trio got ready for battle.

Lightning immediately casted Libra on their new foe revealing the information of the monster it was called flanitor it didn't had any specific weaknesses, just that it delivers devastating physical attacks. They were spotted by the two creatures they decided to attack the same target as the former soldier and Seiryu charged at it using blitz and Hope followed using fire, water and thunder. The flanitor was getting beaten badly when they noticed it was been healed by the second flanitor using its rescue ability. They figured out what was the most obvious choice to attack them both at the same time the two warriors changed opponents the drifter went to the other one while the pink haired soldier remained fighting the same one.

Seiryu slashed the flanitor while the other one used rescue but it didn't got a chance to since it was been attacked by Lightning, Hope back them up using aero, water and thunder. When he could the silver haired teen went to the other one and gave his magic support to the blind drifter, they were so quick that they didn't gave the chance for the creatures to heal their injuries completely. Both flanitors were beaten eventually not giving the trio much of a challenge, they sheathed their weapons looking ahead there was more to travel and more enemies to defeat.

"So this is what it looks like down here" said Hope.

"I thought you've been here before" replied Lightning.

"I have come here but I haven't gotten this far ahead because of the monsters, back then I was weakling I didn't stand a chance."

"Let's be careful you two, I can sense a strong monster ahead" said Seiryu.

They nodded taking his advice as they walked ahead, the drifter was right as they spotted a mechanized scale monster, and the creature has spotted initiating another battle. This time it was Hope the one who casted Libra and he didn't like the information of their tough opponent.

"What does it say?" asked the former soldier.

"Not good it's called Lucidon but it's immune to all status alignments except provoke and it employs physical and magical combination attacks."

"So much for trying to use debrave and imperil on it, this foe will be quite troublesome it seems…."

"Incoming!" Lightning saw the creature ready to attack.

Hope has casted protect and shell remembering the information from Libra of its combination attacks while the former GC soldier has taken her Blaze fire saber and Seiryu was next to her with his sword in hand. They already knew what to do they needed to stagger it immediately, they will have to go all out. Lightning charged at it attacking then jumping back using her gun blade to shoot at it, it seemed it didn't even fazed the Lucidon along with the drifter's attacks. The Lucidon fired its Photon burst attack hitting Seiryu which caused Lightning to react quickly and used cure on the wounded drifter, this fight wasn't going to be easy it was that clear. The creature fired another photon burst hitting the drifter again looks like it has chosen Seiryu as its target of hatred, but once again he was healed by both l'Cie.

"_I'm not letting it hurt Seiryu again" _Lightning glared at the creature with determination, today she was making sure that none of her companions will get hurt not on her watch.

They resumed their barrage but like before they weren't doing too much damage on the Lucidon, it did have a very high defense. Hope fired more magic but it wasn't helping the trio we're starting to get annoyed at this, not to mention it wasn't stagger yet. They prepared when the creature fired another photon burst attack, only difference it has chosen a new target the pink haired soldier shooting at it with her gun blade. The attack was about to hit her but it never happened as Seiryu was quick enough to get in front of her and take the blast for her the sight shocked her so much as well as Hope.

"Seiryu!"

"Got your back!" the teen cast cure on his wounded companion.

The former GC soldier was so upset with the drifter's action how dare he do something so reckless, the attack was meant for her and he jumps right in to take it for her. She made a mental note to give him a piece of her mind later but for now defeating the Lucidon was more important, she fired a couple of spells but they didn't do much damage. She was well aware that the best way to beat it was to stagger it, staggered monsters will always lowered their defenses and easier to beat also they can be lifted to the air for higher damage rate. An idea has occurred her it was their only shot in beating their tough opponent it was worth the try which she thought it was the only way.

"Seiryu use that attack that you defeat them with one single strike."

The blind drifter knew what she was talking about he nodded" I see that seems to be our only choice…."

He sheathed his sword while the Lucidon was about to fire another photon burst, but it never happened. The drifter vanished slashing it with the powerful deadly strike it was enough to finally stagger it. Lightning knew that the fight was over the moment it got staggered, because now they will go all out giving a lot of damage. The pink haired soldier lifted the lizard looking creature into the air slashing it with her weapon Hope aided her with fira, blizzard and thunder. Seiryu joined her too as she slashed keeping the creature in the airborne, soon the Lucidon was finally defeated. The party sighed in relief happy that the battle was over, they sheathed their weapon.

Lightning can finally give the drifter a piece of her mind as she walked to him and punched his shoulder a little harder than the last time she did back at the Gapra Whitewood" you idiot what were you thinking taking that attack for me?"

"I'm confused Light I believe you're supposed to be feeling grateful that I saved your life."

She put her hands on her hip her expression meant business" no I'm upset because what you did was stupid."

"So it would have been better if you got hit by the attack?"

"Yes!" she shouted in annoyance.

"I apologize but I wasn't going to let that happen" his tone was serious he wasn't thinking of letting one of his friends get hurt.

"Hphm" she crossed her arms turning her back to him, never realizing that her cheeks were flushed.

Hope stood quiet watching the whole thing he couldn't help but smile. It looked kind of amusing to see a former GC sergeant getting upset at someone for saving her life and arguing that she should have been the one to get hit, it sounded like she was being very stubborn about it. Then again Lightning was proud and stubborn as hell when she needed it to be, it was part of her personality but watching this little scene unfold it was a bit funny.

She stopped crossing her arms looking at him however her cheeks were still a little flushed" next time if an attack is directed at me, let me get hit by it all right?"

Seiryu had to sweat dropped at her comment.

They continued walking until reaching a circular platform given them a perfect view of Carbuncle which it was still spinning in a moderate speed. It was hard to believe that it looked very defenseless when they could be wrong, Hope was staring at it remembering what the drifter told him he couldn't believe he wouldn't know something so important in the history of his city, he had to blame himself for sleeping at school when the teacher was explaining this.

"That's the city production Fal'Cie…."

Seiryu nodded" Palumpolum's life source."

"But that makes it our enemy being part of the Sanctum and all."

"As Pulse l'Cie, then yes everyone from the Cocoon military sees us as their enemies."

"So….kill him cut off the food supply that'll make us popular" said Lightning.

"You're not serious….?" the drifter was a bit shocked at her comment.

"Nah I think people have enough reasons to hate us don't you?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Yeah, you're probably right hungry people make angry people" said the pink haired soldier.

"Agreed, with our situation it is better not to add anymore fuel to the fire of hatred" replied Seiryu.

They started walking leaving the round platform while the pink haired soldier was staring at the blind drifter she remembered his reaction when she mentioned killing Carbuncle. She was in thought remembering that he was taken back by her comment like he wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

"You really thought I was being serious?" she asked at the dark haired swordsman.

"I admit yes, you do seem to have a personal score with the Fal'Cie and the Sanctum it was expected of me to think the obvious…."

"And you think I will be that delirious to do something like killing a Fal'Cie that is supporting food supply for an entire city?" she raised an eyebrow looking a bit upset.

For some reason the drifter started sweating bullets" well I…."

"Why so serious then?" it was a shame he couldn't see the small grin that has formed on her lips.

It seemed Hope was able to understand the meaning behind her comment as he laughed following her, while Seiryu stood in his place without moving. He was in thought thinking what just have happened it wasn't long before he understood what she was talking about, or more precise what she was trying to do it was actually a joke in Lightning's own way.

"_Was she teasing me again?"_

They resumed walking ahead they have encounter two flanitor which three against two no contest which side had the advantage. The trio has staggered the creatures in no time, not giving it a chance to either one of them to perform rescue ending the battle rather quickly. They knew speed was the key to win otherwise the flanitor will keep on healing not ending the fight, they sheathed their weapons back. They gazed ahead there was a staircase leading up when they climbed it a large floating platform came towards them, once again took the lead he was looking at Carbuncle.

"Look at us Pulse l'Cie using a Sanctum Fal'Cie to tell where we're going, sort of strange."

"I believe that's not the correct word for it, rather is ironic" replied Seiryu.

"Yeah that's the best word to describe it" Hope gave a sheepish smile.

"Not really" Lightning joined in" we've relied on them our whole lives the food we eat, the light and water it's all from the Fal'Cie. You know I think Cocoon was really built for them…."

"That's a good theory Light" the drifter said his expression seemed to be in deep thought.

"Didn't think it as a theory more like an opinion, but to them the rest of us we're just leeches parasites."

"You think?" replied the silver haired teen" they protect us, nurture us they take care of, well, normal people."

"Indeed one can think that the Fal'Cie needs us as much as we need them" said the blind drifter.

He nodded" they treat us like we're special, almost like….like we're pets!"

"I will take that as a good theory as well" said Seiryu.

The former soldier was shocked after hearing her eyes were wide in realization" like pets…."

She walked a couple of pets staring at Carbuncle she was next to the drifter" to them, we're just pets…."

"That seems like it" replied the blind drifter.

She tightened her fist in anger" that's it, now it makes perfect sense I've been so blind. I was born in a Fal'Cie world raised on a Fal'Cie leash it was the only life I knew how to live…."

"So now you consider yourself a dog of the Fal'Cie?" asked Seiryu.

"Yes just like the rest of our group and the people of Cocoon" she remembered when Anima marked her and the rest of the group at the Vestige" when it was taken from me, I was completely lost. Without a master to follow, my life had no purpose."

"You lived your life according to the Sanctum's ways before you became a Pulse l'Cie, I guess that makes sense it is how everyone lives and follow their lives to the beings that protect them and give them a better life" the dark haired swordsman was in thought.

The pink haired soldier nodded looking at the teen next to her" Hope listen to me, this l'Cie curse it took everything from me my future, my dreams I didn't want to think so I fought instead. As long as I was fighting nothing else was real, I was running away you Hope and Seiryu, you two got swept along with me…."

The blind drifter gave a smile_" it seems that she has finally seen the truth good for you Light."_

"But Light I don't understand" replied the silver haired teen however the drifter had a pretty good idea what she meant.

She looked at him and her eyes we're different like she was a whole new person" operation Nora is over."

"What?"

"I…."

"No!" he shouted upset.

"Hope listen to me-"

"No you told me to fight!"

"I made a mistake!"

"_I have made so many…."_

He growled as he looked at the dark haired swordsman" Seiryu tell her that's she's wrong, you want me to have revenge you support operation Nora right?"

Lightning looked at him she needed his support she won't be able to do this without him, especially when the teen has been influence on the drifter too. His opinion matter a lot that's why she expected he will agree with her after telling him about her revenge and his intentions for following the youth in his path to have vengeance. She could still remember when she killed the murderer of her parents it has been haunting her ever since along with the pain she suffered, no she couldn't let Hope experience the same pain too. If he didn't then she will lose any chances of changing him and guiding him to the right path, she couldn't lose him to revenge.

"Seiryu tell her!" the teen was staring at him waiting for his reply.

The blind drifter lowered his gaze" yes and no."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Exactly how you heard it, I want you to have revenge and I also don't want you to."

"You're not making any sense!"

"But I am I have been supporting your revenge showing you the good effects that such brings, and I have been telling you the negative effects it possess the causes and consequences that leads for fulfilling it. Remember everything I have told you back at the Gapra Whitewood."

"So you agree with Light?"

"She's doing the right thing in stopping your vengeance. However there's nothing she can do to stop you from making that choice to fulfill it, it is not in her power to stop you or mine."

"Seiryu….?" said Lightning taken a bit back by his comment.

Hope gave a smile" you do want me to have revenge."

"It is not in my place to speak going through with revenge it's completely up to you, it's your choice."

"I know it's up to me and I have made up my mind a long time ago."

"So it seems…."

The silver haired l'Cie took the survival knife Lightning gave him from his pocket" I'm not letting anyone stop me from making operation Nora a success I wish you guys respect my choice."

"I will Hope" replied the drifter.

The former GC soldier felt like everything was lost for the youth and Seiryu was right there was nothing she could do. She can tell him to stop in his revenge but she was powerless to stop him from going through with it because it was the reason why he was still going and traveling with her, for operation Nora. She was the only person to blame she knew it she dragged him into this entire mess it was her fault.

"That knife Light gave you" he started" I have a feeling that it must be very precious to her, she must really trust you if she gave something so dear to her for you."

"I….I guess" his eyes were on the knife while the pink haired soldier was staring at him in thought.

"Then think of it as a symbol of her trust towards you, she believes you will make the right choice when the time comes."

"When the time comes….you mean when we meet Snow again?"

"If we do meet him again then yes, but whatever your choice may be we will support you until you find your resolve keep it."

"That's right I will respect your choice too" Lightning finally replied following the drifter's lead.

"You're not going to abandon me?"

She went to him putting her hands on his shoulders" I won't abandon you….I won't."

"Neither am I" replied Seiryu with a smile.

"Thanks but I just can't throw in the towel."

"Light tried but she knows she can't, it is wise to let you make your own decision."

They finally continued walking climbing a couple of stairs where three flanitors were waiting for them, they spotted them getting into cattle while the trio took their weapons. The numbers we're even but Seiryu chose to be safe casting debrave on three flanitors while Lightning used blitz twice hitting all three of them and Hope used fira and water. The creatures attacked with their tentacles but they did little damage to the party thanks to debrave, the three monsters were getting beaten badly. It got annoying as they started performing rescue healing the each other they needed to attack now or they will never win the fight. Suddenly casted another debuff spell which at first he didn't know what it was until he got his answer later.

One of the flanitors got engulf in many blue circles for some reason it was taking it longer to do his rescue technique and its reactions were slower than normal. He followed casting the same spell on the other two making them act, the same it took them longer to use rescue unable to heal each other. It was enough for Lightning to kill one of them using blitz while the second flanitor was staggered by Hope's magic, it was followed send to the air by the blind drifter killing it. The third one was beaten with a combination of blitz and ruin by the pink haired soldier and the drifter, thanks to his debuff spell they won another battle that became easy for the party.

"What just happened to them I mean they couldn't do their healing spell anymore?" asked Hope.

"It's not that they couldn't it seemed like it was taking them longer to use it" replied Lightning.

"That's because their reactions to perform their attacks or healing technique was slower than regular, which must be the new spell I learned which is slow."

"That's great we're going to need that spell in the upcoming fights" said the silver haired teen.

Resuming their walking they reached a long corridor with a couple of stairs while Hope was in deep thought. Remembering what Seiryu just told him he knew he has made his choice but what if they weren't longer focusing on their enemies, remembering of the horrible fate placed on them. The life of an l'Cie was not a happy one only death or crystallized forever were the choices, or becoming a monstrous Cie'th. None of the choices were pleasant he wanted to live as a normal person just like he was before this entire mess started how he wished to have the ability to change the past but it was only wishful thinking from his part.

He finally stopped" so what do we do now?"

She turned to him not knowing what to say while Seiryu knew" I believe we're going to meet your father."

"And then what, we're l'Cie ticking time bombs enemies of Cocoon. If we can't follow the plan do we just lay down and die?"

"_With Light's revelation of her life I doubt she's no longer planning in going to Eden, at least for now" _thought the blind drifter.

"I didn't mean we should give up" replied Lightning.

"Then what battles do we fight and against who tell me that?"

Seiryu knew she wasn't going to answer because she probably didn't know the answer right now she was unsure if they should continue in fighting the Sanctum like she originally planned or wait for them to become Cie'th.

"I don't know yet…."

"You don't know yet?"

"That's right I don't know yet, but I do now that we can't lose hope."

The youth sighed as he went and got seated on the stairs" hope….there is no hope not for l'Cie."

"There's you…."

"It's just a name, not who I am."

"Are you certain?" Seiryu made both turned to him" perhaps you were named base on the virtue hope because your family believe that you will be fill by it, or perhaps you will bring them said word."

The silver haired teen gave a sad smile thinking about his mother" she was the one that named me hope, because every time it reminded her that we should never give up…."

"Always have hope" said the drifter he knew he was obviously talking about his mother.

"But that's not me at all."

The pink haired soldier ran a hand through her hair turning her back" I was just like you…."

She decided to tell him about her parents but not everything she was in no mood to remember her terrible past Seiryu was the only one she has told him everything" my parents died I had to be strong for Serah so I thought I needed to forget about my past and I became Lightning. I thought that by changing my name I could change who I was….I was young."

She remembered what the drifter told her about her alter ego and he was right" Lightning it flashes bright then fades away, it can't protect it only destroys…."

She got seated on the stairs next to Hope while the drifter was standing listening to the conversation" Serah tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen."

"_Guilty because she believes she wasn't strong enough to protect her sister, she believes she has failed her for not bringing her happiness Light we're so much alike more than I anticipated" _thought Seiryu.

Suddenly a flash of light hit Lightning and she thought she was seeing Serah in front of her calling to her. She reacted getting up meeting her with wide eyes then it came back to haunt her, the last words she told her before she left to the Vestige. It brought back the pain and guilt she felt when she found out she was telling her the truth and instead of supporting her and protecting her she did the opposite. She shunned her away like she was disgusted with her, for thinking that it was all just a stupid excuse so she could marry Snow. It seemed the tall blond wasn't as stupid as she thought he was, after all he was the person that chose to stay by her side and care for her when he knew she was an l'Cie. He did what she should have done, as her older sister she was supposed to be the first to support her.

The person the imaginary Serah called her was none other than Snow who came to her and she wasn't surprised, it was too late before she realized she was late to be there for her. Just when she needed her the most she failed her she lets her down, not behaving or showing how a true sister was there for her own blood. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she saw them smiling ever happily especially Serah it's like she didn't needed her, she looked like she was better off without her. No there was no need for a sister that threatened her she didn't deserved to be by her side, at least in the end she was able to chose someone who would care for her and treat her the right way, unlike her.

"_I'm really late I didn't believe her and I threatened her…."_

"_Light….?" _thought the blind drifter.

She chuckle sadly" the only one who believed her was-"

"No don't say his name!" shouted Hope not wanting to hear his name" don't say it brings everything back I keep playing it in my head what happened to her and I see his stupid face and he's smiling how can he be smiling when she's dead…."

"Perhaps a smile is the only way for him to forget the pain" said Seiryu.

"What?"

"Tell me Hope can you put yourself in Snow shoe's can you tell how he must be feeling?"

"I don't know he's probably happy that's how he is always smiling like nothing happened…."

"You're wrong he's probably feeling worst than you. He must be well aware that it was his fault that caused the death of so many innocent people at the Hanging Edge because of his actions, among them Nora's death. How badly he must be feeling knowing it was his entire fault especially when he sees himself as a hero only to remind himself that he's nothing but a failure. The pain he's going through it may be worst than what you're feeling."

"You really believe that?" the teen was upset remembering the time he has traveled with the blond before parting ways from him at Lake Bresha" I have seen him always smiling and acting like no one died never taking things seriously, it's like he acts like a fool all the time."

"I don't think that a fool is someone who would risk staying behind and getting caught by PSICOM for trying to help his fiancée who was crystallized, the right words to say are brave and loyal. Even when she was turned to crystal Snow remained loyal to Serah, I don't see his behavior and attitude fit for someone who deserves to die for the sake of revenge don't you think so?"

He growled taking Lightning by surprise at his behavior" it's not that easy I know what you're trying to do. It may be easy for you not to think about revenge but it's not for me, I don't know how you did it Seiryu….?"

The drifter took a deep breath" it wasn't easy I'm well aware of that, no matter how much it may hurt all I can do is not to think about it and even till this day it still lingers inside. The pain, the anger, their screams it still there and I'm afraid it will never go away it will always remain like a nightmare that will never end. I have thought about it but it won't help me now it won't solve anything, my parents won't be back they're already dead my family was broken apart forever…."

Lightning and Hope stood in deep thought the teen felt bad for bringing the topic of revenge on his side. Both knew it was very delicate to talk about his past after what happened to his parents, it was never easy to talk about something so tragic that change your life forever. Maybe it was best not to bring any more painful topics it seem the only thing the trio had in common is that both have been tempted to take vengeance on the murder of their family.

"It's okay Seiryu you don't have to say another word about your past" said Lightning.

"It's all right I feel like I must, I trust the two of you. I told you about my parents dying when I was twelve and all I did was run away…."

"What….?" Hope replied as both he and the pink haired soldier stood listening to his story.

He finally got seated on the stairs with them next to Lightning" that's what I was told to do when the murderer came, my father told me to leave and never return he couldn't bear me and Akeshi getting kill he knew that one way or the other we will probably die so he wanted us to be safe from sharing his and my mother's fate."

"Akeshi….?" The former soldier didn't know who he was talking about.

"Who's that?" replied the teen.

He smiled thinking about her" she's my younger sister, when my parents died I was twelve and she was only five. After their deaths I took her with me and we started traveling together, I looked after her always protecting her but I also wanted her to defend herself so I took her under my wing and taught her how to fight. For ten years we've been traveling together, however under some circumstances we had to separate and take different paths it's been two months since then I have been looking for her ever since…."

"You have to be strong for her so you taught her to fight" Lightning said in a whisper.

He nodded" I know she can take care of herself and I know wherever she is she's safe she's strong enough to survive on her own. But I still can't help it I want to be by her side it is my duty as her older brother to be there for her I know that she must be missing me and she's probably looking for me more than myself."

"Seiryu….?" The former GC soldier hasn't taken her eyes off of him.

"So that's what you meant about understanding the bond between siblings" Hope remembered what he told him at the Vile Peaks.

"Precisely I understand the kind of strength that bond has with the one I share with Akeshi, so you see Light I understand what you have gone through with taking care of Serah. I am well aware of the pain you have been through living your life with looking after your only family."

The pink haired lowered her gaze in deep thought a small smile has across her features. Probably she was happy or grateful to have met someone who understands what she has gone through, hearing that she felt like her respect and trust for the blind drifter has increased. To have someone who has shared the same fate as her it made her feel like she wasn't alone completely, it felt like she had a kindred spirit and it felt great. She was still smiling at him and it was that same fond smile she gave him back at the Gapra Whitewood when he told her to stay who she is as a soldier.

Hope stood in thought as he felt sorry for the drifter after what he's been through it was no wonder why he understood about the bond of brothers. Listening to his story he wish what would it be to have a brother or a sister but that would never happen after the death of his mother, in addition of hostility towards his father he won't be having a sibling after all. These were the times that made him wonder that Lightning and Seiryu were lucky to have siblings, minus the death of their parents but he understood some of their pain with losing a family member.

"It must have been hard to take care of your little sister all alone when you were younger than me" replied the silver haired youth.

"It was but it wasn't a matter of can or can't there are some things you just do, isn't that right Light?"

The pink haired soldier gave a small smile copying her quote to Hope" right family comes first above everything else…."

"Seiryu about Akeshi….is she well…."

The drifter gave a smile at Hope's nervous tone" are you trying to ask me if she's blind like me?"

"Yeah I hope you're not offended about it."

"I'm not and to answer your question yes she is, just like me we we're both born blind."

"Oh I see" the teen felt worst for him not understanding how horrible must be to be brought to the world without seeing.

"Do you think the person that killed your parents is aware that you guys are alive?" asked Lightning.

"I am certain he is and I'm also certain that he hasn't given up in hunting us."

"So he's still looking for you guys even till this day but you said that your parents death was ten years ago, he's been hunting you guys for that long?" replied the youth.

"I'm afraid so luckily we've been traveling for so long that we kept him busy, he has been unable to resume his pursue on us."

"That's why you two separated isn't that right?" asked the former GC sergeant.

"That is correct in order to make his search even harder I thought it was for the best that we separate until it becomes safer to travel together again, it has been two months since we parted ways and yet it feels like an eternity to me not having her by my side…."

The pink haired soldier nodded of course she understood very well what he felt or what he was going through. It has been like two days since Serah was turned into crystal and she became a Pulse l'Cie and every hour felt like a year to her for not having her sister with her, it was pure torture or that she has died and gone to hell to suffer forever not having her little sister.

"Do you think you will find your sister?" asked Hope.

"I haven't given up that I will eventually find her, like Light said we can't give up hope."

Lightning nodded deciding that it was best to go to another topic" listen Hope about Snow…."

The teen nodded getting up" I know, there's nothing I can do about it. I hate knowing that no matter what happens she's not coming back. When I was fighting there was no time thinking about it, it felt good just to give in. But now you start talking about hope…."

"Now that you know that, can you go on with fulfilling operation Nora?" asked the blind drifter.

He didn't replied when he felt his hand being touched by Lightning's hand he gazed up at her realizing that she was right" I'm sorry I messed up…."

"No….it's my fault."

"Actually Light it was Hope's fault."

"What?" replied the youth.

"Seiryu I was the one that convinced him to focus on one goal and erase all of his emotions, revenge that was his goal."

"Perhaps you did, however he became an l'Cie because he chose to go to the Vestige all for revenge to face Snow am I right Hope?"

The silver haired teen lowered his gaze still holding the soldier's hand" yeah it's true…."

"You chose to be in this entire mess on your own Light never made you come with her, she didn't want anyone to accompany her in the first place. If you would have never gone to the Vestige you wouldn't be an l'Cie and you wouldn't be an enemy of Cocoon, by now you could have been with your father at this instant."

Lightning removed her hand from the teen gazing at the drifter" Seiryu….?"

"I apologize Light but I wasn't going to let you take the blame for something that is clearly not your fault, Hope needed to face the truth the same way you realized the truth of your life when you lost your loyalty to the Sanctum."

"It's okay Light I know it was my fault for wanting to chase Snow I had this coming."

"Hope….?"

"We can continue discussing this later how about if we continue our journey we might have a lot to travel before we get to Hope's father location?"

"You're right…."

Resuming their journey they were greeted ahead by three flanitors the battle went like the previous one. Seiryu has weakened the three creatures casting slow, debrave and imperil while Lightning and Hope went all out. During the fight the silver haired l'Cie learned a new spell thundara with their strength constantly increasing with each fight they win, the three flanitors were no match for them. They only managed to harm the trio only a little nothing to worry about, the fight was over before it even started. It was another easy fight without breaking a sweat, heading forward they saw another large floating platform while Lightning activated the control.

They got on and it lead them to another path but this time there was only an elevator that lead to the upper floor, they left the platform heading to the elevator. Hope stopped walking in deep thought remembering the former soldier's words and the drifter's words he stared at his l'Cie brand mark on his right wrist. He honestly didn't know what to do he was so sure and confident that he wants to fulfill operation Nora but after listening to both of his companions, he was starting to have second thoughts. Lightning has made up her mind in not going to Eden but he was still unsure if not taking revenge was the right thing to do.

"_What can I do….?"_

"Talk to your dad" replied the pink haired soldier making him looked at her.

"What why?"

"Fighting without hope is no way to live….it's just a way to die" she activated the controls to the elevator and the door opened.

"Indeed" said the blind drifter.

"I want you to find the hope that you were named for…."

"Wise words from the former sergeant of the Guardian Corps" Seiryu smiled.

"Staying alive, I can help you with but I can't give you hope. If you go to see your father…."

"_Does she seriously believes she can't give hope to someone?" _thought the drifter.

Hope touched the locations of his brand hidden by his glove" you think meeting my dad will make anything better he's never listened to a word I've said he's just-he'll never believe all this l'Cie stuff?"

Lightning didn't know how to replied to him what could she do she wasn't any good when it comes to parents. She lost her parents when she was one year younger than the teen, she just didn't know what to answer him. No one said a word as the elevator started moving to the upper level.

"Give him a chance" said Seiryu" give your father a chance when you tell him everything that you've been through, a real father would never turn his back to his own child. He might be worried sick about you."

"But I-"

"For now have some hope, can you give it a chance for once?"

The silver haired teen stood quiet but he managed to give a small nod.

"Good remember that you're not alone we're in this together…."

"Hope" spoke the former soldier" from now on I want you to listen to Seiryu he's been right all along, take his advices to heart it will be a lot better than following my advices…."

"Okay I will…."

"_Light…." _thought the blind drifter.

The youth looked at the pink haired soldier" Snow believed Serah didn't he?"

She looked at him before looking at nowhere in particular she gave a small smile" yeah…."

It only took a couple of minutes for the elevator to reach the top floor and as soon as it did Seiryu was feeling uncomfortable, restless was probably the right word to describe. It was the same feeling he had when he went to the flower shop in Bodhum the second time, remembering that the flower sales man was being blackmail by two PSICOM soldiers. However this feeling he was having was bigger and stronger than the previous one which made him worry even more, he reached for the handle of his sword tightening it.

"Seiryu….?" Hope saw him looking tense.

"Stay on your guard you two I have a bad feeling about this."

The elevator's door opened they were finally back on the surface they looked around it seemed they were in the middle of a public square it was very wide. Seiryu's bad feeling got worse as he knew something was not right, something bad was going to happy he had a big hunch about it. His right hand was still gripping tightly the handle of his sword he had to do that or he will be feeling uneasy, while Lightning and Hope were still looking around.

The former soldier walked ahead as she was staring at large screen hearing a, news broadcast report, Hope followed while the drifter remained in his place.

"In a recently convened conference emergency conference, the Sanctum announced that the fugitive l'Cie has been located. The military plans to apprehend the l'Cie and carry out a public execution…."

"_This is not good" _thought Seiryu.

Suddenly the screen was giving a view of a familiar location as the report resumed" these images coming to you live from the scene in Palumpolum."

Suddenly the screen the same location square was showing the three l'Cie while Seiryu already went to them in attack position.

"It seems they have found us."

"Looks like you were right Seiryu" Hope said.

"It surely becomes annoying whenever I'm right in these things."

Hover cameras have arrived at the scene along with a large group of PSICOM sky fleets, before they realized an army of PSICOM soldiers arrived surrounding the trio in a matter of seconds. It seemed everything was hopeless they had nowhere to run or place to hide the numbers were completely against them. For a moment it felt like time has stopped for them maybe because the fear sink in that they were about to die knowing that they couldn't defeat so many military units, it wasn't the soldiers but the mechs as well. All was lost for them maybe they won't have to worry about fulfilling a focus or becoming Cie'th, they die right here.

Lightning was holding tightly the handle of her gun blade fight was the only thing in her mind even if it was suicidal to take on so many PSICOM units she will be having a death wish fighting all of them. She saw a platform heading towards them with a soldier and a man in a military uniform with silver hair, she recognized the individual from her knowledge of being in the Guardian Corps. He was Officer Yaag Rosh from the PSICOM division she knew about him and she has heard many rumors concerning him, that he was a brilliant strategist it was no wonder he will be given such a promising rank as director of the division. Now she knew that their chances for survival were less than cero with Rosh directing the assault they won't be escaping and they won't be able to win the fight, they were in a tight spot.

Rosh was glaring at the three like a hawk eyeing its prey with a deadly killing intent. It was his mission to ensure protection and safety to the citizens of Cocoon as well as the Sanctum from any threat from Pulse. Now the enemy was standing in front of him the ones who were disrupting the peace of the people, they were nothing but plagues that needed to be eradicated from this world. The chance to do such thing has been given to him as he finally located the enemy he will give them death for the sake of the citizens of Cocoon.

"These are l'Cie, show no mercy these aren't people they're targets."

Seiryu knew there were hundreds PISCOM units surrounding them the odds were impossible to win, fighting all of them was out of the question. He was in thought he might have a chance against them but he couldn't drag his two companions into this he wanted what was best for them. Hope needed to see his father and make the right choice concerning his revenge with Snow and Lightning needed to be reunited with her sister again there was so much store for her, after knowing what kind of person she is. Thinking about himself was the last thing on his mind, he was only thinking about his friends.

"Light Hope you two go now I'll-"

"Don't you dare I'm not leaving you" Lighting said in an anger tone she wasn't letting him take them on not on his own.

She didn't looked at the teen behind her" start running we'll keep 'em busy."

"But I…."

"You survive…."

"Go Hope we'll catch up with you as soon as we can" replied the drifter.

The teen stood in shock watching his two companions who had taken their weapons ready to fight the impossible odds even as l'Cie he knew they didn't stood a chance against so many opponents. He took a couple of steps obeying the former soldier's words trying to hold his tears Seiryu assured him they will see him again but he had a terrible feeling that he might not see them again. Just when he was ready to give up that their lives will end right here an explosion occurred at the upper floor of the town's square, it has taken the attention of the trio.

"What was that?" asked the pink haired soldier.

Seiryu smiled sensing two familiar presences" it seems we might have a chance against them after all…."

The PSICOM soldiers from the upper floor were all getting beaten up while been removed of their automatic rifles by one single individual. The tall blond Snow grinned as he punched another soldier while taking the rifle of another and using it shooting him, but he wasn't alone. Fang came to him shortly not surprise that her new companion was able to take quite a number of the military unit, she looked down at the center spotting more soldiers and the three people they were looking for as part of their mission.

"That's some crowd gonna need a plan."

"Since when have heroes needed plans?" asked Snow with a grin.

From his right hand he shot a powerful frost wave releasing his crystarium he shot it using the rifle shattering it allowing to release his Eidolon. In a blue circle releasing a dozen frozen waves hitting a couple of soldiers, the two Shiva sisters emerged.

"Fang?" the blond handed her the rifle.

He jumped down as the two ice sisters transformed into their gestalt mode, he got on his bike as Fang joined him shortly in the back seat. The bike slide down across the ice slide sculpture created by the Eidolon while the PSICOM soldiers were shooting at them, however the bike was moving faster than their accuracy. The tall beauty fired the rifle hitting some of the soldiers while the trio below was well aware that they were being rescue from their current situation.

"_That is one way of making an entrance same old Snow it seems" _Seiryu smiled having his reckless companion back again.

"It's him!" shouted Hope spotting the person whom he chose to have his revenge for his mother's death.

Lightning quickly took his hand getting him out of here now it was the perfect time to fight their enemy with the current distraction from the others l'Cie. Seiryu was already way ahead of the pink haired soldier as he has charged at a group killing them all with one strike from his sword. She ran with the youth as she changed her blaze fire saber to gun mode shooting more soldiers breaking through their defenses, she shortly joined the blind drifter on the counter attack.

Snow was still running with his bike from the ice slide while Fang was shooting more soldiers where Rosh was located, she killed one of them. The angry officer ended up punching a nearby hover camera as it was hit by one Fang's rounds making it exploded, the smoke hit the officer while a soldier was giving him cover fire.

"Move take us up!"

Lightning took more soldiers teaming up with Seiryu both have quickly finished them off, both we're gazing around making sure that the coast was clear. The pink haired soldier saw the motorbike landing next to the trio Snow was glad to see his sister in law again the same with Hope and Seiryu.

"Yeah!" he gave a big smile spotting the former soldier" Lighting!"

Fang was smiling but it became wider when she spotted a familiar face" well well we meet again Seiryu."

The drifter smiled hearing her voice" what a coincidence that we have met again Fang."

"You two know each other?" asked Lightning not knowing why she was feeling uncomfortable with their sudden meeting.

"More or less" he replied while the tall beauty smirked at his comment.

She hold her frown as she gazed over at the tall blond and gave a quick glance at Hope who was next to her she knew what she had to do. She has failed him in giving him hope just like she has failed her sister Serah, she was a failure in her eyes not someone to be relying on. She knew it the silver haired teen will be safe it will be Snow, someone who believed her sister and stood by her side until her last moments before becoming crystal. She knew it even if she wouldn't admit it that he was a real hero unlike her she was the antihero, the youth won't be safe with her he might become more corrupted with the idea of revenge if he keeps been with her.

She rudely shoved the teen towards the gang leader as he caught him by surprise, she hold her gun blade in gun mode with both hands" take care of him…."

"Lightning listen to me!" Snow said.

"Get moving!"

"It is Light now" Seiryu corrected the blond telling him about her change of name.

"No you don't understand Serah's all right she'll turn back to normal!"

The drifter smiled hearing that _"those are some good news indeed Light really needs to hear…."_

Hearing those words coming out of his mouth she wanted to smile but she didn't, she was already destroyed on the inside" take care of Hope!"

"Wait!"

"Hope remember what we talked about, make the right choice" said the blind drifter to the youth who only nodded in return.

"Let's go Seiryu!" called the pink haired soldier.

He started running following her while Fang passed the blond by" and then there were three…."

She left following the two obviously she has decided to join up with them leaving Snow with Hope. But they weren't out of trouble yet as the PSICOM soldiers who weren't dead got back up and a group along with a mech called Orion we're running towards them. He put the silver haired teen on the back seat of his bike as he got on.

"So how've you've been?" he gave his usual cheery smile.

He turned the bike on as he was ready to fight the group of enemies before him" hang on!"

"Fire open fire!" shouted a PSICOM soldier.

He charged at them ramming them with his bike like a bowling ball hitting a group of pins, some of his moves caused Hope to fall off. The soldiers were about to shoot him but the NORA leader charged at them giving them a serious look.

"Take cover I got this one!"

* * *

(Scene change)

"You really think you can't give him hope?" asked Seiryu as they were still running.

"I don't want to start a conversation about that."

"You mean you want to avoid it?"

"Yes" her replied was harsh.

He nodded sadly" as you wish, I apologize…."

"Wait for me you have a new member joining your party" Fang said catching up to them.

Lightning only frowned at her presence not knowing why while the drifter was happy to see her again.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Lindblum captain's office above the skies of Cocoon)

Cid was in his office awaiting one of his men to report back to him about the secret investigation he has been looking for a long time, he might finally get some answers now. Everything was going on schedule it has been a couple of minutes since Fang and Snow were dispatched at Palumpolum to rescue the other group of l'Cie hopefully their mission will be a success knowing that their hands were full with the army of PSICOM at said city. He reacted when the door to his office hissed open as a cavalry soldier entered holding something in his left hand.

"Sir!" he gave a salute.

"At ease report…."

"Sir this is the data disc that was taken from all the information on the secret investigation. It has been a while but all our efforts have finally been paid off."

He nodded taking the small disc" has anyone taken a look at it?"

"No sir the content in that disc is classified for your eyes only."

"Good that will be all."

"Sir!" he saluted again before leaving the office.

Once the door closed the cavalry general inserted the disc on his computer as it started typing the information, of course no one has looked at it. The computer was asking for username and password once he typed the necessary information the data from the small disc was revealed to him, he read the information while some of it has really gotten his interest some of it he quite didn't know or understood.

"_What is this….operation Eleira?"_

He searched through the information reading everything and as he went further his eyes widened in shock at what he just found out.

"_The legend is true…."_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**Yeah I know it wasn't as long as previous chapters but I intentionally wanted to make a two part of this so I will get started on that right away. Yes I know that Hope knows about the Fal'Cie Carbuncle I didn't made him like he was dumb on purpose I wanted Seiryu to be the one to clarify the information for him. As for Fang knowing Seiryu that will be explain next chapter and we might finally see some of his secret abilities too. Off topic I want to thank people who has finally started putting this story on their favorite stories list thank you, remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Resolve


	10. Resolve

Chapter 9 Resolve

Disclaimer: if I did own FFXIII I will make the sequel to be release this summer instead of next year *sulking in a corner*.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Previously….**

**Lightning, Hope and Seiryu arrived at Palumpolum which the city has been under siege by PSICOM in order to capture them as enemies of Cocoon. Hope thought that they should take the nearest train that will lead them to Eden still following operation Nora. Seiryu pointed out that it was not a good idea because it was too dangerous to try and hijack the train, Lightning agreed telling the youth that they have probably put the city under lockdown to prevent anyone from escaping the city namely themselves. They chose to pass the city in search to find Hope's father putting their original plans to infiltrate the Sanctum's capital on hold for now. **

**Knowing his home town better than anyone Hope led the trio through the drainage sewer system of the city where he has played when he was little, he knew the shortcuts that PSICOM didn't had a clue about. They reached the nutriculture complex of the city where they meet the Sanctum's Fal'Cie Carbuncle Palumpolum's life source of food, electricity and water. The silver haired teen pointed out that it was strange that they were using the Fal'Cie to help them find the way out of the complex, the drifter corrected his term as ironic because they were Pulse l'Cie. Lightning gave her two cents that they have relied on the Fal'Cie their whole lives because they were the ones providing them the needs they needed to survive.**

**Although she viewed that the Fal'Cie thought of the humans as simple parasites like they were inconvenience to their world, believing that Cocoon was built for them only. Hope also gave his opinion on the matter that they protect them, sheltered them and gives them food he ended up saying that they viewed them special like they were their pets. It was at those last words from the youth that the pink haired soldier had a revelation about herself that her entire life she has been following the Fal'Cie supporting and following the Sanctum's laws, she was their dog on a leash obedient to them and ruthless to those who broke their law. Once she became a l'Cie she has lost her only purpose to fight for the military she had nowhere to go, she used a defense mechanism running away from the truth by doing what she does best fighting.**

**She has also realized her mistake in dragging Hope and Seiryu in her mission to defeat the Fal'Cie, it was all selfishness from her part because it was just revenge for Serah and for herself too. The blind drifter was happy that she has realized the truth thinking that she has become into true light. The former GC sergeant told Hope that operation Nora was over, that fighting for the sake of revenge was meaningless and hopeless. Upset about her comment because she was the one that told him to fight argued with her decision but once again she admitted that she has made a mistake. Not knowing what to do he went to look support from Seiryu hoping that he will side with and tell Lightning that she was wrong. **

**The blind drifter told him that he both supported him and was against him in fulfilling revenge, something that confused the teen a lot. He explains to him that he has been trying to show him the good effects and bad effects of what vengeance can bring, that it was up to him to make the choice of going through with it. The silver haired youth was convinced that he has made up his mind a while ago and was determined to make Snow pay for his mother's death. Using his words Seiryu told him about the knife Lightning gave him of how precious it must be to her and the sentimental value behind it, he told him to see the weapon as the symbol of her trust to him that he will do the right thing when the time comes if they meet the tall blond again. **

**Later Hope asks her about their future plans, in who they needed to fight reminding her that they were l'Cie and without fulfilling their focus they are destine to become Cie'th. Her answer was obvious as she didn't know it shocked the teen, she only assured him that they couldn't lose hope. The youth knew there was no hope for l'Cie like them, while the former soldier to him about himself but he said it was just a name. Seiryu supported her by telling him that he was named based on hope because his parents thought he will bring them such virtue. After the youth explained that it was Nora who named him hope Lightning reveals that she used to be like him telling her parents death and her mission to take care of her sister, explaining that she changed her name to Lightning because she wanted to be tough.**

**She said that lightning was only made to harm rather than protect realizing her mistake too late when Serah has tried to tell her in the past. Seiryu thought she was guilty for believing that she hasn't done a good job in protecting her sister that she hasn't given her the best life she could offer her. Hope gets angry when she was about to mentions Snow's name as the only person who had believe in Serah not, because hearing his name will bring back the painful of losing his mother. He criticize the NORA leader always smiling like he didn't care what happened to others but Seiryu tries to defend making the youth to try and see things from his point of view. Telling him that the blond could be suffering worst than the teen although he didn't believe the drifter, he retorted that it wasn't easy to forget revenge wanting to know how he was able to forget about it.**

**The blind drifter decided to tell him that he hasn't forgotten about revenge and that it will never will. He told both him and Lightning that he ran away when his parents were murdered under orders of his father, not wanting him and Akeshi to get kill. He also reveals to them that Akeshi is his younger sister that both we're traveling together for ten years while he trained her to fight, and they ended up separating in order to protect each other from probably the same person responsible for the murder of his parents for two months they have been separated both looking for the other. Understanding what he has been through Lightning felt happy to meet somebody who was in the same boat when it comes to raising your sister on your own, she asked him if the murderer knew if they were still alive which he replied that he was certain. In addition that he told Hope that it was his fault for going to the Vestige following Snow in revenge that he has become an l'Cie getting into this mess when the former soldier was trying to put the blame on herself.**

**The teen was in deep thought as Lightning decided to follow the drifter's lead putting her trust in him that he was doing the right thing in letting Hope chose, even if she knew that she had no power to stop him. While he pushed the teen further in making the right choice by telling him about the survival knife she gave him telling him that it was precious to her, that she really trusts him to give something that valuable to him. Convincing him to see the knife as the symbol of her trust towards him believing that he will make the right choice when he sees Snow again, it was all up to him. **

**Before reaching an elevator that will get them out of the nutriculture complex Hope was confused of what to do now if he keeps following operation Nora or not lose hope in himself. Lightning told him to see his father that she can help him to stay alive but she couldn't give him hope, the comment made Seiryu think that she really believes that statement. The silver haired youth was sure that talking to his father wasn't going to make a difference claiming that he has never listened to him while the drifter convince him to give him a chance and let him in, to have some hope that everything will turn out all right. **

**Later after reaching the surface through the elevator they realized that they have been found by PSICOM they were surrounded by an entire army of the military branch. Officer Yaag Rosh met them and he only saw them as enemies of Cocoon giving the order to his army to not show any mercy to these targets, not people. Seiryu was about to hold them off giving his companions the time to escape but Lightning argued with him that she was fighting with him, she told Hope to run while they keep them busy. Before the youth was ready to leave in full shock lady luck was on their side, as Snow and Fang showed up to save the day.**

**Snow used his Eidolon Shiva to beat the soldiers while Fang helped him together they were managed to drive them off a little, given them time to escape the tall beauty recognized the drifter the same thing with him, it was something that made Lightning feel uncomfortable not knowing why . Snow was happy to see her before the pink haired soldier shoved Hope in front of him telling to take care of him, realizing that she has failed him in giving him hope similar to how she has failed her sister to protect her as her older sister. Snow told her that Serah was going to wake up from her crystal slumber soon assuring that everything was going to be all right while Seiryu was happy to hear the piece of good news. She hide her joy as she told him once again to take care of the teen as she left to face off the military followed by the blind drifter, and shortly Fang tagged along too.**

**At the Lindblum Cid Raines finally get his hands on a disc data containing the information of the secret investigation he has been researching for a long time. Once he reads the data and finds out about something called operation Eleira and something else that shocked him the most, his thoughts that the legend is real.**

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Palumpolum the back alleys urban district inner rim Cocoon)

Lightning, Seiryu and their new member Fang we're laying low in one of the alleys of the city. They were still waiting for the right time to leave they were still plenty of PSICOM forces out there, they needed to be safe for now. They just needed to get in touch with their other companions and confirm a location to get together again, after their little fight with the military no doubt that Rosh will increase the security.

The most important thing to the pink haired soldier was thinking is that Hope was all right she knew he will be fine because Snow was with him now if he didn't do anything crazy like going with operation Nora and take his revenge now of all times. By letting him to accompany her on her mission to stop the Sanctum she felt like she was responsible for increasing his need to have revenge that was the whole reason why she wanted to go to Eden in the first place. But besides the silver haired teen that had her bothered there was something else that particularly concerning her or more precise it was annoying the hell out of her. It regarded their new member Fang the one thing that was making her go on the edge, that the tall woman knew Seiryu and the same with him.

She tried not to frown why was she feeling this uncomfortable just because they know each other, it was driving her crazy. For the first time she has forgotten that they were currently in a city filled with PSICOM units that are trying to hunt them down and kill them eventually, this situation was critical and important they needed to find a way to escape the city with their lives. But she wasn't thinking about that anymore it was about the two people accompanying her why it was starting to frustrate her, she gazed at them noticing that the tall woman was smiling at the drifter it made her frowned. After all of this was over if they ever survive she would consider taking a vacation.

Seiryu was in deep thought he was confident that they will be able to escape PSICOM but what was had him concerned was Hope, just like the former GC soldier. His thirst for revenge was strong probably stronger than he's and Lightning's he was which meant he could be driven by vengeance a lot quicker that regular people. Nora was everything to him and having problems with his father it push his desire to hate Snow even more, he believe that his words will reach him and make him understand. Killing the tall blond wasn't going to solve anything, things weren't so bad at least his old friend Fang was with them.

He took a small breath" was it wise to leave Hope with Snow?"

Lightning brushed some of her pink hair to the side of her face" I had some doubt at first, but I know he will take good care of him he has always been loyal to all of his friends. He will make sure nothing wrong happens to him."

He nodded giving a smile" believing in your brother in law is quite an improvement for you Light."

"He's not my brother" she crossed her arms trying to ignore the topic.

"Whatever happens he better not screw up that could explain why he hasn't call yet" Fang said leaning on the wall next to the blind drifter her right hand was holding a mobile phone.

"Now Fang I suggest you should start putting some trust in your comrades, Snow is not the kind of person to give up without a fight he's too stubborn to die" his comment made the pink haired soldier to give a small grin because she has said the same thing about the gang leader.

"We're probably surrounded by the military, this city must be filled with them and after our little stunt from later, they must be searching for us nonstop. Like leading a hungry Behemoth to a cage filled with Chocobos" said the woman dressed in blue.

"We will have to lay low until he calls us we need a place to gather so we can find a way to escape, I am glad that we are fighting as allies" smiled the drifter.

She smiled" well I'm dancing with joy I thought I would never see you again luv."

"Likewise" he relied smiling.

"Speaking of that" Lightning spoke trying to keep a cool headed expression instead of frowning" how about sharing how you two know each other?"

She felt terrible with herself she knew asking such question was irrelevant with their current predicament, it wasn't the right time or the place. But in her mind curiosity was killing her she needed to know she didn't quite understood why she was feeling this way, why did she wanted to know so badly about this. How she wished that Snow called right now so she can avoid this annoying feeling that was getting on her nerves more than the military after them.

"Is it really that important to know why we know each other?" asked the tall woman looking bewildered.

The former soldier didn't make eye contact she only remained quiet looking leaning on the wall, trying to erase any negative features from her face.

"Bad timing to be asking that don't you think?"

"I don't see a problem with it I guess Light is curious to know, I believe she has the right to know."

She wanted to grin in triumph she was glad Seiryu will always take her side she was flattered that he will follow her whenever she needed something, no doubt he was the most reliable member of the group. Obviously she didn't grin nor she smiled she stood quietly listening to hear his explanation why did he had to know her, she did remember seeing Fang when she was back at the mall thinking that she was from Eden it never occur her that she will be their ally. While Fang on the other hand thought that it wasn't necessary to explain but since Snow hasn't call yet might as well stay put.

"Fang and I meet when I was traveling at Bodhum obviously before all of this happened, just passing by on the night of the fireworks festival I meet her, after we talked for a bit we said our goodbyes."

"The fireworks festival" Lightning gave a sigh" the night the Sanctum discovered the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige I was just doing some patrolling in the seaside area I knew PSICOM was there doing some secret investigation and it got my interest to what they were doing. Amodar warned me to stay out PSICOM's business it was natural for him to think like that the Guardian Corps is a different branch that has different duties, it wasn't my business to know…."

"The beginning of the Purge and when our troubles started, try not to think about it Light" replied the drifter.

"It's hard not to" she actually felt better that he finally told her about knowing the woman in blue, although her frustration wasn't getting any better it was still annoying her that they know each other, she felt like asking him what did they talked about but it was out of the question.

Fang was staring at the former GC sergeant with some curiosity why asking about them knowing each other when they were in the middle of a big crisis, seeing her face was enough to know. She finally understood what was going her expression that she wasn't happy and her constant frowning it was so clear and predictable what was happening to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong with her, maybe Seiryu was feeling oblivious to her behavior but not her. Since her blond companion hasn't contacted her yet it will be nice to have some fun, she gave a big grin at the former soldier.

"Seiryu luv I really am glad to meet you again, even with the military wanting to hang us like animals meeting you has made my day."

Lightning frowned again probably by the tenth time today she crossed her arms and tried to remain normal but she was failing big time.

The drifter smiled" thank you I am glad you feel that way I agreed as well."

She smiled this time she took it a little further as she hold his hand in a tenderly way" your words back at Bodhum help me so much you're quite a charmer…."

"_Charmer?" _the soldier's right eye twitched slightly.

"Um….Fang pardon me but I was just trying to help you back then, have you regain your memory?" for some reason he felt nervous with the way she called him charmer.

"Most of it but the rest is all blurry thanks for worrying" the tall beauty winked at him.

"Should you two get a room and continue your conversation there?" Lightning was trying to keep her cool but it wasn't helping she didn't know why it was so tempting to use her gun blade on Fang and cut her into tiny little pieces.

"Why yes that sounds like a great idea Lightning luv, but you have to expect if that happens there won't be any conversation going on in there?" she gave a grin.

The pink haired soldier was doing everything she could to prevent herself from committing first degree murder on a certain tall woman her day couldn't have gotten worst. She shunned Serah not believing her that she was an l'Cie, she lost her to the Fal'Cie, she got crystallized, she became l'Cie an enemy of Cocoon, she was being hunted by the military and now their new comrade for unknown reasons was really getting in her bad side. The last one is probably the one is upsetting her, the most it annoyed her that she didn't know why though. She was still wondering why the woman in blue was angering her so much it obviously had something to do with the way she was looking and touching her male companion, it was if she forgets about this whole thing.

Seiryu has clearly understood Fang's comment and he felt his face flushed because it was very bold of her. The only thing he did is coughed like he was ignoring the whole situation embarrassed that he heard something like that, by now he still hasn't realized that Lightning was annoyed and angered. For now he pretended like he never heard her comment and he made himself sure not to talk about it. His best bet was to change the topic because he could feel like the tall beauty was staring at him and who knows if that was a good sign or bad.

"I'm worry about Hope and Snow."

"_Good safe luv" _smirked Fang she nodded taking her mobile phone" right my patience has wear off I'm calling Mr. Hero."

She pushed a button making the phone sound a soft tone like it was ringing before it went off it was obviously because someone answered it.

"It's me what's up?" the voice of Snow was heard on the phone.

"You damn well know what's up why haven't you called in?" she wasn't happy that she waited for a while to hear from him.

"Sorry slipped my mind."

"Right….what's your status?"

"Great great, Hope's great too are you all right?"

"I'm great you're great everybody's great."

"_With exception that PSICOM is searching for us with no rest" _thought Seiryu.

The tall woman handed her phone to Lightning" reunion time figure out a rendezvous point."

The pink haired soldier was still not happy with Fang after she was trying to flirt with the drifter she took the mobile phone with a bit of hesitation.

"Don't sweat it that line is hyper-encrypted."

She tried to say a word but she hesitate it felt like Snow already knew she was holding the phone.

"Hey sis is that you?"

She frowned slightly but it didn't showed any anger like she usually does whenever he called her sis" I'm not your sister."

She relaxed leaning on the wall joining Fang who was next to her" we'll meet at Hope's place."

"Good idea, that is our destination" Seiryu said he knew Hope has already told them his address before coming to Palumpolum.

"Felix Heights 35-A"

"Right see ya there, tell Fang hey" replied Snow.

"Take care of Hope."

"All over it and I'll tell you more about Serah when we meet up, I found out she can turn back there's still hope."

"Snow….listen to me it's about Hope his mother was-"

"Lightning it's me" a new voice was heard on the phone.

"Hope?" her blue eyes widened did he listened to her warning to her blond companion.

"I have decided to-*static* I have to-*static* operation…."

"Hope Hope answer me!" she tried to reach him but the phone went off ending the call.

Fang went to her" yelling doesn't fix it, it's called interference…."

"The signal is obviously being jammed, I wonder if PSICOM has something to do with it" replied the blind drifter.

"You can chitchat when you get there" the pink haired soldier gave the phone back to the woman in blue.

"I've got point, you fall in behind, and see if you can cool off that head of yours" she gave a smirk" you should be happy luv you can spend more time with Seiryu that way."

Lightning ignored the last part although she was happy with Fang taking the lead she won't have to worry about her getting too close to comfort with the drifter, she still didn't understand why it bothered her. Seiryu wasn't bothered with her comment he didn't minded been with one of his companions, he has enjoyed the former soldier's company so of course he wouldn't mind having her with him. They followed the tall at the exit of the back alleys as soon as they saw soldiers from the Guardian Corps outside with an Orion not too far from their location.

"This will be a joint operation conducted with members of the Guardian Corps PSICOM will retain authority for the duration, the army must be getting desperate we're about to have a lot of company" replied the former GC soldier.

"It is no surprise this is the first time they are handling a threat from Pulse since the war of transgression" replied Seiryu.

"Our objective is to evacuate civilians the Palumpolum Security Division will assist, issue city evac orders and escort civilians to their designated shelters" said a GC soldier.

"Can't stick around hiding forever" Fang said as she charged at the four Corps Pacifex taking her red lance from her back ready to fight.

Seiryu and Lightning followed her well aware that fighting was the only thing they could do to get pass them and move forward. Fang used blitz while attacking another soldier, Lightning casted thunder and thundara dealing massive damage on two of them and Seiryu has already killed one of them. Fang has taken down three as she quickly charged at the last one although it was having trouble fighting against the pink haired soldier, but she delivered the final strike. The battle wasn't over they still had more opponents who still hasn't noticed their presence.

Fang grinned seeing an opening on the Orion who had its back turned and she quickly went for the kill. Lightning and Seiryu attacked joining the assault it was enough to make the military mech to get staggered. The woman in blue launched it attacking it with her lance which caused it to malfunction and get destroy ending the battle. Seiryu was completely surprised at her display of strength even if it was staggered she managed to beat with a couple of hits, even Lightning would have beaten it with more hits than she did. Now he knew there was more than Fang than meets the eye, she was quite a warrior with a large reserve of power.

"I'm impressed Fang you're very strong" he replied giving a smile.

The tall beauty smirked" there's more than that where it came from you're not quite bad yourself."

The blind drifter chuckle while the woman in blue was still smirking enjoying his company, however things weren't so happy like they appeared. Lightning watched everything with a frown again the sight of them laughing together like they have known each other for years was annoying her, or more precise angering once again. She calmed down taking a deep breath not wanting to lose her cool so what if Fang was strong she was strong too, she was a former GC sergeant and she was the youngest to reached such rank and here she was like she didn't existed. She was thinking hard why did it mattered her Seiryu's opinion on the tall woman's strength, the compliment he gave her was really bothering her.

"Lightning luv don't get stall behind!"

"Right" she replied quickly ending her train of thought she walked next to Seiryu.

"What's the matter?" he asked his tone was of concern.

"Nothing" she obviously lied.

Ahead of them were three corps pacifex and one PSICOM predator. Remembering her knowledge of the Guardian Corps the pink haired soldier remembered that the predator has a manadrive ability to inflict curse on his opponents, she made her priority to take him out first since the pacifex were easy pickings. This time she made a side note this time she will take the lead on the attack and try to beat them all, for some reason she didn't understood she felt like she wanted a compliment from the blind drifter too. She wasn't going to let Fang steal the show she was one of the strongest soldiers in the Guardian Corps and she was going to prove her point with this battle.

The enemy has spotted as the PSICOM predator prepared his automatic rifle they knew they were the enemy l'Cie they have been looking for. As the battle started Lightning has charged at the predator using thunder, sparkstrike and blitz she used a couple of attacks that killed the soldier on the spot. She quickly made a back flip landing behind two pacifex while Seiryu and Fang we're busy with the third one. She used blitz on the two changing her gun blade she shoot the last pacifex, he unsheathed her weapon back once she didn't saw anymore enemies ahead.

She gazed over at the two Fang seemed to have taken back at her display she has taken the soldiers down faster than she did. While Seiryu was smiling seeing that she has grown stronger since he met her at the Hanging Edge it was also the result of being an l'Cie they will continue to grow with the battles they keep winning.

"Well done Light."

The former soldier mentally grinned at the compliment he has given her feeling very flattered, he gave the tall woman the look that said" take that Fang". It felt like she has once again become the drifter's center of attention at least that's what she thought, she needed to keep reminding him that she was the strong soldier here not a woman wearing a blue dress.

Fang has taken the lead again reaching a corner to the right once she reached the end she gazed over searching for any unwanted company she didn't saw no one so the coast was clear for now. Lightning has went next to leaning on the wall followed by Seiryu, the former soldier catch her breath knowing it wasn't over with the fighting as long as they were on this city they will continued to be pursue by PSICOM. She has taken a glance at her right shoulder and saw a white scarred covering something, she couldn't tell what it was. Even if she could tell that she was their ally she didn't trusted her enough in addition that she got into a bad start with her after she was flirting with the drifter.

"Who are you?"

The tall woman looked at her before she gazed at her scarred mark she obviously saw it she scratched her face taking a few steps" where do I start, I have a few screws loose, but I'm an l'Cie same as you?"

"So my suspicions we're correct after all" replied Seiryu.

"You knew I was an l'Cie?"

He nodded" when we meet at Bodhum I sensed the great energy within you, call it a special ability I have."

"Yet you didn't feared me or hated me why is that?"

"Back then I wasn't in this predicament but I'm not one who follows the Sanctum's customs or their hate propaganda for Pulse…."

"That's enough for me luv" she turned back to the pink haired soldier who still looked like she was waiting for an explanation" I may be an l'Cie but difference being….I wasn't born on Cocoon I'm from Gran Pulse the world below you all hate so much."

Both we're shocked at the revelation Seiryu even more, he knew she was an l'Cie but not from the planet that is considered Cocoon's enemy. Lightning stood shocked to be finally seeing someone from Pulse never thinking she will get the chance to meet someone from said planet, it made her feel how ironic this situation has become. A former sergeant of the Guardian Corps now an enemy of Cocoon joining forces with a true Pulse l'Cie, things couldn't possibly get more screw if she wanted to. The drifter stood in deep thought hearing this were really news to him he didn't know what to say, he honestly didn't had any anger towards Pulse he seemed to be neutral on both worlds.

"My partner and I'd turned to crystal there and gone to sleep, but when we came around here we were. The reason Cocoon's in such uproar is the same reason you're here now, Vanille and I woke up…."

"So Vanille is the best friend you told me you were searching for at Bodhum, she's from Pulse too?" asked the blind drifter.

"That's right we're the ones who are supposed to be hated more you guys."

"_You will be quite surprise" _thought Seiryu seeing the irony of things.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Palumpolum square center urban district)

Rosh has called available members of the Guardian Corps to give them further orders under his jurisdiction PSICOM was after all in command of this operation so the GC had to obey all of his orders. The military officer wasn't happy one bit with the results that took place right here, their enemies has managed to escape. His eyes hardened thinking about them the threat that will cause harm to their world and shatter any possible means of peace of the people. Cocoon will surely meet its doom if they let to continue running around it was up to him to eliminate them for the safety of everyone, the threat from Pulse will be eradicated for good.

"Secure this perimeter immediately I want them found as soon as possible."

"Sir!"

He activated his communicator" attention all units, ignore all fire restriction zones open fire."

"What?"

"Are you trying to start a war on the streets?" asked another GC soldier.

"Civilians are still been evacuated we can't risk open fire the high collateral damage it will bring-"

"This is insane!" shouted another soldier.

Rosh growled taking his thin sword" and who do you think are the ones that wants us to kill the l'Cie?"

The group stood quiet not knowing how to answer him, they weren't exactly the ones who were order to kill the Pulse l'Cie threat.

"Not the Sanctum, not us….it's the people" he sheathed his sword back.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: River Towers downtown district)

Hope and Snow have finally taken a break from all the traveling and fighting they have done since they separated from Lightning and the others. Their battles have been tough fighting PSICOM units but their teamwork and their combined powers have been enough to help them succeed, they have been victorious numerous of times. Their recent fight was against a powerful military mech one that they haven't met since their arrival at the city, luckily both were managed to drive it away hopefully it won't think of ever returning. Along with the fights they have experienced some trouble encountering civilians they obviously hated and feared them due that they were l'Cie, it bothered the teen more than the blond. It really hurt to be feared and hated for something you didn't asked for, none of them wanted to think about it.

For Hope it was probably pure torture or pure hell to be traveling with his mother's murderer. Every minute felt like an hour and it was driving him insane, the more he was with the gang leader the more he remember that day like it happened just recently. He will see her face smiling at him followed by her body falling into the deep dark pit of the Hanging Edge, it was just too much for him not to release any tears. What would angered him the most is that while they were traveling the blond will keep giving him the same smile he has given before his mother was taken from him. Remembering what Seiryu told him he didn't believed the blind drifter there was no way he was in pain he saw like he enjoyed having all those innocent people killed because of his reckless actions. His hatred for the tall blond has increased without noticing, he couldn't stand him he was the one that took his happiness away to him he was just a murderer.

Snow knew they we're still pretty far from Hope's home so they still had lots to go. He was feeling a bit tired after their encounter with the giant military mech but the silver haired teen accompanying him was probably feeling exhausted. It was his responsibility to take care of him he has promised Lightning to do so, he smiled seeing a couple of vending machines it was the perfect spot to take a break from the military chase. He was grateful to have some gil with him so he went to one of the machines and put some money in it pressing one of the buttons a soda can came from it. He smiled taking it the beverage was cherry cola he hoped he will like it not knowing his favorite flavor he saw the youth was still in deep thought leaning on a small wall.

"Here" he offered him the soda can.

"I'm not thirsty."

He scratched the back of his head walking towards him" okay, well don't want to waste it."

The silver haired teen looked in front of him and his eyes widened seeing the figure of his mother. Looking at her has reminded him of that day and all the memories involving her came back like a powerful wave every single happy memory and the bad one when she meet her fate, falling to her doom. This wasn't the time to be shedding any tears he needed to do something after all he has already made up his choice operation Nora was decided, he couldn't let his go on any longer while her murderer was still roaming free it was up to him to take justice in his own hands.

"I can't….Snow?"

The Nora leader turned to him still holding the soda can looking a little surprised.

"What do you plan to do I need to know?"

"I told you save Serah, protect Cocoon and have myself a big, happy family. Still it's a long road ahead."

He checked his brand on his forearm it had one arrow as a sign that it has started changing" or maybe not so long whatever happens things will work themselves out, even if you're a l'Cie you have to keep fighting."

Hope walked to him glaring at him" and what if that gets the people around you involved?"

Snow suddenly thought about his fiancée Serah and his sister in law Lightning he was taken back by the youth's comment.

"What happens when your actions ends up ruining someone's life?"

He didn't know why he thought of the members of his gang but it hit him hard thinking that one of them could get seriously hurt or worst was he willing to risk if something happens to Gadot, Yuj, Leabreau or Maki.

"What if someone dies what then Snow?"

The tall blond took a step back he started thinking about the woman that saved his life at the Hanging Edge that he failed to save and it was his fault she died, Nora" I…."

"How do you pay for what you've done?"

He hit the railing behind him in frustration" I can't, all right there is nothing that can make something like that right again. When someone's dead, when someone's gone words are useless."

"So that's it people die and you just run away?"

He hit the steel railing hard with his fist" I know it's all my fault but I don't know how to fix it where do you start what do you say?"

He looked at the view ahead" all I can do is move forward keep fighting and surviving until I find the answers I need."

Hope finally lost his patience letting his anger all out" there are no answers you're running from what you deserved!"

"Well, why don't you tell me what I deserve?" he hoped the teen had the answer he has been looking for a while.

"The same fate!" he shouted releasing a powerful energy that it was probably related to his powers as an l'Cie.

The shockwave was so strong it hit Snow destroying the railing behind him and sending him to hang onto the edge of the ledge with one hand to support him, and keep him from falling from a very high altitude. The silver haired youth took this the chance he has been looking for to have his revenge and took the survival knife Lightning gave him, he was making this count he may never get another opportunity like this again. He was only focused on the blond hanging for his dear life everything he has fought for was for this moment, he never noticed a PSICOM sky fleet ship heading their way.

"Nora Estheim was my mother, she died because of you!"

It finally hit him in realization to who he was" you…."

"_**Please bring him home…."**_

"You're the one she meant to bring back home."

"Your life ends here Snow, I'm not letting you get someone else's precious person killed!" he raised the knife high making sure to hit him hard enough to make him fall from the building.

The tall blond stood quiet even if he was starting to lose his grip he was probably right, after all the people he got killed for being so reckless. He didn't deserved to have a family death was probably the only thing that could relief from all the pain he has caused to all those families from the Purge, namely Hope. He stood in deep thought thinking of his precious people his gang from NORA, Serah, Lightning he won't get his chance to have his own family and have a happy ending, he won't get the chance it if was to make the teen feel better again then he will accept this fat it was all his fault. The promise he made his beloved of saving Cocoon seems to have vanished once he figured how much the young teen hated him, nothing else seem to matter anymore.

"_Maybe….this is for the best"_ he was ready to receive the punishment of death by the silver haired youth.

As Hope raised the knife ready to strike him down dozens of thoughts filled his mind, things he remembered before this moment took place. His eyes widened remembering every single thing Seiryu has told him has come back to haunt him making him have one large train of thought, he stood like he was in a trance.

"_**Revenge will bring you nothing but more pain it's not worth it."**_

"_**First when you killed Snow the fact is going to hit you that you took a human life and you will have no choice but to carry that burden for taking away that life. Over the years that burden will turn into pain soon you will come to regret taking his life, the pain will consume you and you may not be able to live with the guilt of claiming that life for a cause that was only enjoyable for a mere moment." **_

"_But….operation Nora is my goal."_

"_**And second ask yourself what would Nora think if she finds out that her son murdered someone just to avenge her, that he was able to take a life for something so trivial."**_

"_Mom" _he started thinking about her smiling face at him.

"_**And I wonder what would Serah think if she finds out her fiancée has been murdered in cold blood."**_

"_Lightning's sister I…."_

"_**I want you to open your eyes and see that your revenge is meaningless, you're putting the blame on the wrong person. Was it Snow who made the one who made you and your mother to board the Purge train?"**_

"_It wasn't him I know that but his actions caused mom to get killed!"_

"_**The who was it who is responsible for throwing away human lives like their lives were expendable and worthless who are the ones controlling Cocoon like they could care less what would to the same people they are suppose to protect and serve, who are the ones that created and sent Nora a one way ticket to her doom?"**_

"_Snow is responsible for her death but it was the Sanctum that created the Purge…."_

"_**Focus your anger on the ones who see humans as expendables and sacrificial lambs, not on a single human being."**_

"_What would you know Seiryu you can't feel my pain?"_

"_**When I was twelve my parents were murdered. The murderer is still alive he's out there that was ten years ago and I haven't thought about revenge."**_

"_He won't fulfill revenge…."_

"_**Revenge brings more pain, more anger, more hatred and more sorrow it's meaningless. You will only experience a slight feeling of satisfaction for fulfilling it but that's all you will feel before you start feeling guilty and you will eventually regret taking that life, taking a life for another life is fictitious because that life will never return."**_

"_Is it worth it to feel that small satisfaction than live the rest of my life in guilt?"_

"_**Revenge is like a circle of pain, you will be hurt with regret afterwards, and then Serah his fiancée will be pain because she has lost her beloved at the hands of a kid younger than her. And if she's hurt her older sister will be in pain too because there will be nothing she can do but to watch her younger sister cry everyday she will feel useless that she can't put a smile on her face, think about all of this while you're having your revenge."**_

"_Serah will be in pain and Lightning will be in pain too…."_

He slowly gazed over at the knife he was tightly holding the one he's about to use to finish Snow off, his eyes widened more memories came back to him.

"_**That knife she gave you I have a feeling that it might be precious to her, she must really trust you to give you something so dear to her to you."**_

"_Is it that precious to her….?"_

"_**Then think of it as a symbol of her trust towards you, she believes you will make the right choice when the time comes."**_

"_She trusts me just like Seiryu….?"_

"_**But whatever your choice might be we will support you until you find your resolve keep it."**_

"_My resolve….my choice"_

"_**Hope….make the right choice."**_

His eyes widened in realization as he lowered the knife he stared at his hands, realizing his choice and how close he was to lose himself_" what was I thinking mom would never forgive me if I become a murderer?"_

He went towards the tall blond offering his hand" Snow take my hand!"

"What?" the NORA leader was taken in surprise by his sudden change of heart.

"Come on please hurry!"

He was about to do so when from the corner of his eye he saw a PSICOM sky fleet firing it's missiles at their direction he gasped" watch out!"

The silver haired teen didn't got time to reach as the missiles the tower luckily he was not hit, but the shockwaves from the explosion it caused made him lose his balance making him fall off the railing.

"Hope!"

He reacted in pure instinct as he let go falling with the teen he was relief he was able to catch him in time and all he could do is try to protect him from the hard fall to come. He shielded him completely like a human shield making sure he was the one to receive all the damage from the fall, he wanted to break the youth's fall not caring if he might get kill in the process. He hit a large steel trash can hard hitting his ribs before he hit the solid concrete ground he couldn't hold on any longer as he let him go, but luckily he was able to save him from the fall. Hope was still unconscious the same with Snow from taking such a fall, both were defenseless if any units from PSICOM to appear.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Western Premonade downtown district)

The trio has managed to get passed through most of the military units, of course they have fought a couple of battles nothing they could take care off. As they decided to take a small break from their journey to Felix Heights in order to meet up with Hope and Snow Fang has also decided to tell them everything herself and Vanille. She told them her story when they woke up from crystal stasis at the Pulse Vestige they were already there before it was transport to Bodhum from Pulse, her current memory lost of her focus as well as Vanille's. Their efforts to try and remember it by attacking the Euride Gorge energy plant how it ended in failure with her saving the red haired girl by getting the guards attention, her search for her friend and eventually how she meet the Cavalry and Cid. The reaction from the two was quite understandable once the woman in blue was finished.

Seiryu was pretty much speechless although he didn't showed it, he looked more like he was in deep thought. He was really shocked to find out about both Fang and Vanille to be from Pulse, he already suspected that they were l'Cie but not from the world that was considered Cocoon's enemy. The one thing that worried him the most was the important detail that it was their fault that Lightning's sister became a l'Cie, knowing that the pink haired soldier wasn't going to be happy about that. He was prepared for anything the news will anger her that she might end up killing Fang, the tall women was his friend he will have to defend her or try to convince the former soldier to do otherwise either way he was ready for it.

Lightning stood quiet letting all the information the tall woman has told her, understanding every single detail letting her brain processed all the information. She was shocked hearing of them being from Pulse and waking from crystal stasis been at the Vestige, she considered their attack at the Euride Gorge plant was crazy and stupid. She did felt sorry a little for the woman in blue seeing how loyal she is to Vanille but the one thing that has really ticked her off was obviously that they were responsible for turning Serah into an l'Cie, this has upset her. They are the ones to blame for her sister getting crystallized leading to her sacrifice ending up being branded and enemy of Cocoon, on the other hand there were some good news it seems what Snow told her about her sister was true.

Fang knew she was taking a gamble by telling them the truth behind her but it was a risk she needed to take, she would do anything to save Vanille from her fate to become a Cie'th. Seiryu she could probably trust him the drifter has proven to be a good friend when she meet him at Bodhum, but Lightning was the one she will have some trouble. She knew Serah was her sister and finding out she was part of her becoming an l'Cie wasn't going to make her happy in the least, she might end up kill by the pink haired soldier. She waited for any insult or hit as she leaned her body on a wall from their location while a little above them there already PSICOM soldiers patrolling the area, and the streets.

"So, you're telling me that Serah will come back to life someday, too?" asked the former soldier Seiryu was next to her.

"Yep"

"Your story is a lot to take in" replied the blind drifter.

"We didn't do our job right, that's why it made her an l'Cie, we messed up sorry."

Seiryu suddenly felt movement from the former GC sergeant he had a bad feeling like he knew what she was going to do. Fang has told them everything what was coming next was her reaction to the whole matter which it wasn't good, he was really concerned. They were already been hunted by PSICOM there were on the same side, meaning there was no need to go against each other's throat. He could feel some tension building in the pink haired woman if he didn't do something, she might do something she might regret later.

"Now Light wait-"

*Slap!*

Fang really felt the strong slap on her left cheek it stung a lot leaving Lightning's hand in a red mark the sound echo throughout the place but the PSICOM soldiers patrolling the area didn't heard it. The drifter was taking back so he decided to remain quiet as the two women were exchanging glances. The tall woman was really hurt but she was all right although she was expecting a real beating or probably something worse, this was probably nothing to what she had in mind. She looked at her, the woman's sky blue eyes were cold they were showing some anger but it wasn't to be considered a serious threat, such thing was making her wonder.

Seiryu felt like breathing a sigh of relief_" well I suppose a slap is better than a punch or committing murder, this is quite an improvement for Light indeed…."_

The woman in blue touched her hurt cheek" that's it?"

"You sure better hope so, but whether we're square that's up to Serah."

"I agreed we should let your sister decide as the one being the victim in this mess" said the drifter.

She chuckle at her comment" you sound just like Snow, and he didn't hit me."

"Did you hear that Light she's comparing you to Snow, she has just insulted you?" Seiryu gave a smile.

The pink haired woman couldn't help but give a smile at his humor" I will let it pass this time…."

Fang smiled at the drifter" what do you know Seiryu you can be quite the joker."

"I'm well aware our current situation is a dangerous one, but sometimes it's better to light up the mood to relief tension and the stress. I learned that from Sazh."

She nodded feeling better she then remembered what the tall woman told her" wait, he already knows this?"

"Wow" the tall beauty got off from the wall feeling better" that's a load off, glad I apologized."

"You apologized so now you feel better?"

"Guess so…."

"Sometimes an apology can help a person in many ways than one" said Seiryu.

"How about you feel any better now that you have hit me?"

The former soldier turned her back crossing her arms giving a frown" it didn't change anything."

"You won't feel better until Serah wakes up I believe."

She nodded while the tall woman was rubbing her jaw feeling some pain" tell that to my jaw that was one heck of a slap there…."

She walked to the path ahead the leads to a set of stairs" Felix Heights is up there, still a ways before we get to Hope's place."

"Hope and Snow has probably reached the location by now, we shouldn't keep them waiting then" said the blind drifter.

"Better pick it up" Fang said.

"We'll head through that gate" said Lightning as she spotted a bridge leading to a gate, it was their ticket out.

"We'll move swiftly but cautious, remember PSICOM is still looking for us" replied the dark haired swordsman.

"Right" said the woman in blue.

Fang has taken the lead once again as she walked jumping the stairs that headed upwards, while Lightning and Seiryu were following her watching the rear. The drifter has noticed after hearing the news of Serah and yet he hasn't noticed a single change in her tone at all, he felt like asking her but for now they had their hands full with their current journey. The tall beauty smirked taking her red lance as she spotted enemies ahead three Corps pacifex and one PSICOM bombardier, her other companies got ready for battle as they joined her. It was too late to catch them off guard the four soldiers have spotted them heading their way.

The woman in blue chose by instinct that the bombardier was the dangerous one of the group so she casted slow on him, followed by the pacifex. Seiryu has casted debrave and imperil on all of them while Lightning knowing very well that the pacifex were weak against lightning element she casted thunder, sparkstrike and thundara killing two of them. Fang and the drifter have teamed up to take the bombardier who has fired his rockets causing some damage on the tall beauty, but she was healed thanks to the pink haired soldier. Seiryu killed the bombardier with a quick slash while Lightning has handled the last pacifex with thundara, needless to say that they make quite the team.

"Let's keep this up and we won't have to worry about arriving late at Hope's place" Fang said.

They nodded as she continued taking the lead and the other two were watching the rear, they were still moving with caution the entire city was under watch by the military. It seemed Seiryu chose to make his move concerning a certain matter since Fang told them about Serah waking up, he felt like he couldn't leave the topic without talking to the pink haired woman.

"What's the matter Light?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was expecting that you will be please with the news regarding your sister."

"I am I just didn't wanted to get my hopes up" she replied bitterly.

"You were the one that said we can't lose hope, I find it sort of amusing that you didn't wanted to get your hopes up."

"It's not the same, we have been through so much and somehow we always end up getting screw must be part of being an l'Cie I guess…."

"I will follow what you said, we can lose hope. Living without hope is not a way to live but a way to die I have taken those words to heart perhaps you should follow your own advice."

"I am or I wouldn't be still fighting for a way for us to survive."

"Are you certain?" he stopped walking with her" you believe in hope and yet you believe you can't bring such virtue to someone like Hope who is in the middle of making his choice between revenge and forgiveness as I speak."

She gave a sigh rubbing her forehead" Seiryu please don't bring this topic again."

"There's something troubling you perhaps there's a way for me to help, why would you think like this I wouldn't mind if you share this information with me?"

"_Damn it why does he have to be so caring and reliable?"_

"Seiryu I…."

"Hey what's the holdup you two I'm traveling alone here?" Fang asked from the end of a couple of stairs realizing that her companions were nowhere near her.

"Right we're coming!" the former soldier followed while the drifter followed her.

"I apologize for troubling you Light."

"There's no need for you to apologize."

"But I feel like I must."

As they followed the tall woman there was an enemy ahead waiting for them, it was a military mech Orion. As they engage it in battle Lightning already knew it's weakness as her other companions showed no mercy. Fang casted slow, Seiryu casted imperil and the pink haired soldier used blizzard frostrike with water and aquastrike. The damaged made by the magical attacks were very effective to the mech due to imperil's ability the orion attacked with its steel large claw but Fang managed to blocked it with her lance, it was really taking its time to attack without having chance because of slow the trio went for the offensive. Fang and Seiryu were unleashing physical attacks pounding the orion while Lightning was using magic its elemental weaknesses of course, it wasn't long before it got staggered. Eventually it was defeated slow and imperil were the edge to beat such a strong military unit.

Heading ahead there was another orion with a PSICOM scavenger accompanying the mech, Seiryu has charged at the soldier as he made some quick slash and blitz killing the scavenger before doing his manadrive vigilance ability. Fang and Lightning went with the mech using the same strategy as before, combination of slow and imperil and it's elemental weaknesses. Following an aggressive combination the orion was staggered and launched into the air like the previous one, after that it was defeated another victory for the party. Passing the Central Arcade ahead they spotted another enemy another mechanized unit but it was no Orion, it was one of the mechanical Behemoths but it was colored in gold.

From her far distance Lightning managed to cast libra on the mechanized Behemoth" Lodestar Behemoth delivers devastating physical attacks, susceptible to slow and it's also immune to all status alignments besides slow."

"Not the kind of opponent you would want to fight" Fang said.

"Indeed, you two save your strength and your energy for upcoming fights I will handle this" Seiryu started walking towards the Behemoth.

"What you're planning on taking on that thing on your own luv that's quite crazy?"

"He'll be fine" replied the former CG sergeant.

"You can be sure?"

"Just stand back and don't blink."

The woman in blue was confused by her comment not knowing what she was talking about she turned her eyes to the drifter who by now was close to the mech. The lodestar Behemoth spotted him and before it even went for the attack its head was sliced in quick attack, its mechanized body fell to the ground experiencing a malfunction. Fang has seen the whole thing with wide eyes she was in awe not believing what she saw or even believing at what just happened. She saw the drifter once again where he was before vanishing from sigh and the mechanized Behemoth got decapitated sheathing back his sword.

Lightning was paying attention to everything that happened even if she has already seen the technique a couple of times before she never got tired of seeing it, and yet she couldn't keep attention to his movements. It was impossible for the naked human eye to see him moving he was that fast the attack was truly that devastating, a little voice in the back of her head was telling her that she should asked the drifter to teach her that technique. She will become stronger if she did but with everything that was happening she didn't had time to ask him, their priority right now was to meet at Hope's home.

Fang gave a small whistle at the drifter's attack" not bad don't know what just happened but you managed to killed that Behemoth with one attack, and you didn't even stagger it."

"Let's keep going I can sense more enemies ahead" Seiryu said.

They traveled a couple of more blocks passing two fences from each side knowing more of the military units were as they continued to head towards Felix Heights. Fang has taken her mobile phone as she stopped walking it didn't surprised her blond companion hasn't called her in, either he got side tracked or maybe the signal was still being jammed.

"Okay let's get Snow on the line" the tall woman got seated on the long stair case.

She frowned as she closed the portable phone" damn thing's it still being jammed."

"Is it possible that PSICOM must have some kind of communication jammer, not they just shut down all public transportation but communications as well?" asked Seiryu.

"Probably they have prepare themselves well for this operation I wouldn't be surprised" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Nothing to worry about, he can take care of himself" said the woman in blue.

"We'll just have to believe that" she said thinking about Hope and Snow" hey, Fang the others are safe right?"

The blind drifter was caught in surprise by her sudden question but he gave a smile shortly knowing that she was worried about everyone from their group, he knew she really care for them of course he won't mind asking her because she will just deny it.

"If any of us got caught, they'd would make an announcement."

"Yeah they would, they have to let everyone know that the big bad l'Cie can't hunt them no more."

"Indeed and since they haven't done such it's quite obvious to believe that everyone is still safe and sound" said the blind drifter.

Fang nodded" these Cocoon people, bunch of cowards and blowhards."

"That's not the proper way to refer them" Seiryu said getting their attention" they have been protected by the Fal'Cie for many centuries they believed their enemy is Pulse because they have been convinced by them so they will eventually follow them, the war of transgression helps prove that the threat is real with how Cocoon's outer shell was destroyed."

Lightning nodded" these Cocoon people have spent centuries under Fal'Cie law, in constant fear of a Pulse invasion like Seiryu said the war of transgression and the consequences it caused is prove enough. If it weren't for Serah I would have been out there too hunting l'Cie too, would have been targets to me."

The drifter was in deep thought after hearing her statement he has lowered his gaze a bit like he didn't wanted to hear no more.

"Well, Gran Pulse is just as twisted. Cocoon's a floating nest of vipers ready to strike, or so I thought."

"So you became an l'Cie to hunt down the vipers and destroy the nest is your-I mean our focus now" the pink haired soldier touched her chest where her brand was located.

"Until we woke up here, we'd been in crystal stasis which means, we must've complete our first focus why can't I remember that part?" said Fang.

"You still haven't regained all of your memory yet" said Seiryu.

She gazed at the sky" my childhood's clear as day but the one thing I need the most is it's just gone. Blank like an empty page I reach for the memory, and nothing's there, then there's my brand it's all messed up. Vanille and me we lost our past and our focus…."

"And you want to find them be a Pulse l'Cie?" asked the former soldier.

The woman in blue glared looking in front of her" Pulse and Cocoon can rot for all I care if I don't figure out our focus soon Vanille's gonna be a Cie'th."

"And so is everyone from our group if we don't fulfill our focus" said the drifter.

"You're all suffering the same wretched fate but I can't let that fate happen to her, I swear I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her."

Lightning stood quiet in thought.

"I believe Vanille is like family to you if you care so much for her?" asked the drifter.

"She is we grew up together she's probably the closest thing I have of my home, or my family."

"I see" he lowered his gaze not wanting to bring the topic of her parents having a guess what happened to them, probably the same fate as his parents and Lightning's parents.

"Fang there's something I would like to ask you, what do you mean your brand is messed up?"

The tall woman gazed at him" it's not right like it's supposed to look luv see" she showed him a full view of her white colored scarred brand on her right shoulder.

The pink haired soldier shook her head" if he could look at it he wouldn't be asking you now couldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"He can't see" she crossed her arms she didn't like to bring a topic that might bother her dark haired companion.

"What?" she blinked gazing at him.

"I suppose I never told you back at Bodhum but just like Light said I'm blind."

"Blind….?" for some reason Fang looked bewildered at the revelation her eyes expressed her shock.

The former GC sergeant didn't like her expression" just don't disrespect him because of that."

"Not like I'm going to win anything by doing so, Seiryu is my friend blind or not" she smiled at him giving him a wink which the pink haired soldier didn't like.

"_Was that really necessary?" _she frowned following her she resumed taking the lead with her blind companion walking by her.

Walking a few steps ahead they were met by more enemies, this time two corps pacifex and one tranquifex. The soldiers never stood a chance they were easy pickings for the trio they never stood a chance and the fight ended rather quickly. Things however got complicated as soon as they defeated the soldiers mech units arrived at the scene, two orion looking ready to fight.

"We can cut through the passage ahead and we'll be in the residential district" Lightning said looking at the path ahead.

"We will have to get pass the two unwanted guest's before us first" Fang replied taking her red lance.

"Indeed."

As the battle started they followed the same strategy from their previous encounters against the mechs. Fang cast slow on one while Seiryu did the same on the other slowing their reactions to attack. The pink haired used the same combination of magic attack been their elemental weakness while the drifter joined in the assault on the same mech using ruin and blitz, he added imperil on both to increase elemental damage. They didn't took too much damage because of slow but it was still a tough fight against two orion, Fang was on her own for now attacking the other mech while the second one got staggered because of Lightning and Seiryu's combine assault. Both launched it in the air as it was defeated shortly while the tall woman was still fighting the other one.

Soon the two joined their third companion as together they managed to staggered the mech all three of them launched it to the air in a nonstop aerial assault. Heading forward they reached more stairs only this time they were heading down, Fang has taken a small break as she stopped making her other companions stopped too.

"Hey Lightning?"

"Call me Light."

"Its how she has chosen to be referred to from now on" said the drifter.

"Did you see Vanille's brand?" she was obviously going to ask the former soldier since Seiryu couldn't see.

"No" was her obvious reply.

"No huh?" her eyes softened thinking how badly it must be looking her brand by now, she hoped she was wrong.

"You want to make sure that her time isn't running out?" asked Seiryu.

She nodded as she walked a few steps turning back to the former soldier" want to know how long until Cie'th city just look at your brand."

The pink haired soldier nodded as she turned her back to the woman in blue she unzipped the zipper of her brown jacket looking at her brand. Seiryu blinked when he heard the sound of the sipper going down he finally realized wherever her brand was located it was definitely not in the open like the rest of the group, either it was in her chest or somewhere in her thighs. He kept a cool head but he felt his cheeks blushed slightly there were the times he was grateful to be blind, while a voice in the back of his head was cursing he was he paid no attention to that other inappropriate voice.

"You start getting more arrows, and then finally an eye once it opens all the way you're done."

She went to her" let's have a look."

"Pardon me" Seiryu started.

The former GC soldier was feeling a little hesitant remembering there was a man among their group even if he couldn't see she still felt embarrassed.

"Don't be shy" replied Fang as she looked at it and smile" nowhere near, you got time."

"I believe it's quite indecent and rude to do such thing without that person's consent" frown the drifter trying to scold the tall woman.

"Aw don't get angry Seiryu I'm sure you would love to have a look at Lightning's brand" she gave a grin.

The dark haired swordsman only coughed to ignored her comment while his face was flushed he wasn't happy with her happy, while the voice on the back of his head went back to curse that he was blind.

"_It is official Fang has lost some friendship points from my part…."_

Fang turned to the pink haired soldier who had her cheeks flushed she gave another grin" what about you Lightning would you want Seiryu to look at your brand?"

"Quit it!" she replied upset and annoyed this time her face was now flushed.

"Now now don't get angry I guess he's blind but hey he still has the ability to touch" she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"_You have lost more points Fang" _the drifter's face was beet red.

The pink haired soldier has given Fang a warning look that meant business" it will be such a shame if I have to kill our new party member."

"Indeed, I won't mind assisting you Light" Seiryu replied darkly agreeing with her.

"Whoa fair enough" the woman in blue took a step back not wanting to be close to the former soldier_" can't take a joke."_

"Your brand may not be open completely but still, you never know some people doesn't take so long."

The pink haired soldier zipped up her jacket and once she did the blind drifter felt more relief, now he can focus on forgetting this embarrassing moment from ever taking place. He suddenly thought of ways to get even with the tall beauty yes revenge in this case seems to be sweet, for now he will think about it.

"You get a nasty shock, it can speed up the process, like right now when you reacted thinking about Seiryu touching your chest."

The blind drifter felt like fainting as his whole face has turned red once again_" that's it Fang you're out of my friend's list."_

Lightning has reacted as she unsheathed her gun blade giving her companion a glare trying so hard not to flush at the thought given to her by the woman dressed in blue" make another comment like that and I will cut you down no questions ask."

"Right my lips are sealed luv sorry" she admitted she got nervous at her expression her eyes softened all the sudden thinking about her best friend" Vanille's brand must be pretty far along by now I have to save her and get her home."

"Home….to Pulse?" asked the drifter.

She nodded" I hear that the Sanctum prevents people from leaving Cocoon, I'd like to see them trying to stop me."

"_Unless if you count the Purge but then again, you'll be dead before even setting foot on Pulse" _thought Seiryu.

"So that's your plan?" asked the pink haired soldier" I wish I had one."

"You do seem to be against your original plan now" said the blind drifter.

"Without Serah, without a future there's nothing to fight for. There's no way out of this mess and no way to fight it."

"I'm stuck trading blows with the Sanctum but that's not a plan" replied Fang.

"Even with topple the government where's that leave us with nothing to fight for, I might as well be dead."

"We can't lose hope" Seiryu said making her look at him" you said it yourself but what I'm hearing right now is quite the opposite from what you said a while back don't stop believing now Light, think about your sister remember that she's going to wake up soon you'll be able to see her again. Although I'm certain that you would not want to be present for her wedding with Snow but still you will be reunited with her."

"Not looking forward to the wedding but I guess you're right, can't give up hope" she smiled at him.

"Right all you have to do is survive it's simple" said Fang.

"Right" she agreed feeling better now.

"Company" the drifter heard the sounds of air ships engines from the distance.

Suddenly above them appeared a squadron of PSICOM sky fleets flying passed them, they looked at the direction they were heading their destination point ahead passing the Rivera towers. They saw an explosion at the same location knowing that it wasn't any good just bad news, they were hoping their other companions were all right.

"Snow….?" Lightning said.

"They found them."

"We better move" replied Seiryu.

* * *

(Scene change)

Snow has woken up from his slumber only to feel the greatest pain he has ever felt in his entire life, the punches Lightning has given him were nothing compare to the pain he was feeling right now. He got up only to feel more pain as he tried to use his muscles he was well aware that his ribs were broken, feeling the pain more than one were probably broken. He looked around seeing the place it wasn't familiar at first before he remember what happened he gazed up seeing the top of the building. He was shocked he remembered he was with Hope at the top of the building they were talking and suddenly he was angry with him, he found out he was Nora's son the woman he failed to save just like all the innocent people that died at the Hanging Edge. His eyes widened looking for the teen he spotted him next to him, he was unconscious he went to him hoping he was all right.

"Hey Hope!" he checked his vital signs relief that he was still breathing.

Leaving him was out of the question he was asked by Lightning to take care of him and that's what he was going to do. Even if the silver haired youth was about to kill him or so he thought once he tried to save him from falling not knowing why, he deserved to have been killed by his hand. There was no forgiveness for the pain he caused him he took away his mother his actions caused the death of so many people, it was enough not to think about it anymore. He picked up the teen's body putting him on his back he tried to walk but once again the pain on his ribs hit him hard, he picked up his strength giving it another try. Before he move on further he spotted something that has caught his attention, it was next to where Hope's body was he picked up surprised to see it here.

"_This is Lightning's gift…."_

Of course he would recognized the knife he accompanied Serah when she bought it he didn't know why the youth had it obviously his sister in law gave it to him, not knowing why he also picked it and put it in a available pocket of the teen. He smiled at the thought of the pink haired soldier giving the small weapon to him maybe it was to defend himself with their current situation it was no surprise, although he was planning of using it to kill him. He didn't know how long he was out but he knew he couldn't stay here they were still being chase by PSICOM, they were in danger with the more time that stay for too long in one place. Putting any remaining strength he has he started walking carrying the unconscious teen with him with his ribs broken it was impossible for him to fight, even he knew his limits running was the only thing he could do. His only thoughts that he doesn't get caught by the military or it will be all over for both of them.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Felix Heights residential district)

The trio has finally arrived at the residential district where Hope's home is located, the place where they are supposed to meet. Time wasn't in their side as they grew desperate they knew PSICOM has located their companions so the chances that this area was highly secured by the military group were very high. Lightning and Seiryu were more worried for Hope and Snow than Fang obviously the two have become important people to them, they were their friends but they could be wrong after seeing how overprotective the woman in blue is with Vanille. As they climbed a couple of stairs leading to the top they could hear talk by the military division.

"Transfer request will not be granted, violators will be treated as enemy combatant. I repeat this is PSICOM's announcement."

"This area has been placed under quarantine surveillance entry to and exit from the area are prohibited" said Lightning.

"It seems PSICOM is now taking extreme measures to handle us" said Seiryu.

"Any means necessary to fulfill the mission" she replied.

"We will have to get pass them, not like we have much of a choice" Fang said.

"Right" said the pink haired soldier.

"Careful I sense a lot of movement not too far from where we are."

And the blind drifter was right there were three corps tranquifex and one PSICOM scavenger patrolling the area between; a couple of trees, lady luck weren't smiling on them as they got spotted by the soldiers.

"Stop intruders!" shouted the scavenger heading to them with the tranquifex.

The party removed their weapons getting to another battle not wasting any more time. Lightning and Fang doubled team the scavenger while he performed his manadrive vigilance technique, even with the beating he was receiving he wasn't been beaten. Seiryu knew both of his companions were too busy to noticed him so he chose to take care of the three tranquifex on his own, he quickly acted as they used their manadrive watera on him. He suddenly vanished within his shadow and appeared in one of the soldiers shadow stabbing him with his sword, he fell to the ground dead. He did the same thing on other two killing them rapidly, he was already done while the two women were also done with scavenger.

"Seiryu I'll back y-"Lightning started thinking that the fight wasn't over once she noticed that the three tranquifex were dead she immediately stopped talking" never mind…."

The drifter sheathed his sword giving a smile" I am grateful you were going to offer your assistance."

"Like you needed it" she gave a small grin.

"It's the thought that counts so I thank you."

"That was quick luv, quicker than when you took out the lodestar Behemoth" replied Fang.

"They weren't much of a challenge it seems…."

As they continued their troubles didn't seemed to end more units we're ahead, one PSICOM scavenger, one bombardier and one orion to make things a little complicated.

"There's no end to this, wish there was a way to take them out a lot quicker" replied the tall woman.

"Failure is not an option for PSICOM" said Lightning.

"Indeed I will have to agree with you Fang, we don't have time for this Hope and Snow could be in trouble."

"No choice to fight" the former GC sergeant taking her gun blade once again.

"Actually Light why don't you let me handle them if you wish?" asked the blind drifter.

"Not that I'm complaining but I feel uncomfortable whenever you fight on your own and we just stand there and watch."

"Have to agree with Lightning it's not fun to let you have all the credit for beating them down."

"It's not about taking the credit, I don't like taking people's lives but we don't have a choice. We can't avoid them fighting is inevitable, if we want to get to Hope and Snow we will have to make haste."

"Don't know if I can cast the spell" Fang gave a smirk.

The pink haired soldier just rolled her eyes at the woman's humor using the spell of the same name.

Seiryu unsheathed his sword facing the military group" perhaps it's all right if I can share a secret with you two."

"A secret?" asked the former soldier.

"You remember when Hope asked me about me not using magic?"

She nodded remembering that time at the Gapra Whitewood" I do but you can use debuff spells like Fang and Vanille."

"Well there is another type of magic I can cast besides debuff magic I'm about to show you."

Both women we're now looking at him with some curiosity especially Lightning, she has already seen what he can do in battle to find out he can cast another type of magic really perked her interest. Their eyes we're on him when suddenly he vanished within his own shadow shocking them quite a lot, before they realized that he has appeared in the shadow of the PSICOM bombardier killing him with one powerful strike which it was familiar to the pink haired soldier as the same attack he uses to kill any kind of opponent with one single attack of his sword. He disappeared again in his shadow and appeared in the scavenger's shadow killing him with the same speed, he did the same thing to the orion. He appeared again in front of them, since he couldn't see he couldn't tell their expression but he had a feeling how they were taking this.

Lightning have her eyes wide in a way that she has never been so shocked in her entire life, the last time she was this shock was when she found out that Serah got engaged to Snow. Everything happened so fast it was impossible to see him disappearing using his shadow and appearing in the shadow of his own enemies the two PSICOM soldiers and the orion never saw it coming, since he appeared so fast, like it was from out of nowhere no one would be able to react in time. In addition that he's that fast strong attack it doesn't gives time for the opponent to make a move or counter attack for the matter.

"_What kind of magic is that….?"_

Fang was probably in the same boat as the former GC sergeant she thought she was dreaming or imagining things but what happened was very much real. It seems her curiosity has taken the better of her as it has increased for the dark haired swordsman, she met him at Bodhum but she never saw any of his fighting skills. But looking at him she had a strong feeling that it was very similar to her, that include her past she couldn't explain it well. It made her think that being with the l'Cie group has become very interesting with this little sight, her dark green eyes were on the blind drifter.

"_Who are you Seiryu?"_

"What was that you did?" Lightning was the first to ask the big question.

"The technique is called "shadow teleport" just as the name it allows me to teleport from my own shadow to another one's shadow it can be anyone's shadow monsters, PSICOM anyone."

"Even us?" asked Fang.

"I guess but it doesn't mean I'm going to do it on you two, I never betray my friends" his tone was serious.

"Not like we doubted you luv."

"_Shadow teleport….?" _The pink haired soldier was in thought.

They resumed walking climbing another couple of stairs and immediately they were two corps tranquifex, they immediately went into battle once more. This time the fight was too easy and the two soldiers were beaten before they got a chance to defend themselves, they never stood a chance against the trio. Taking the lead once again Fang has reached a long corridor where there were more military units awaiting them another bombardier accompany by a lodestar Behemoth, they took their weapons going to battle once more.

"Think you can handle the Behemoth?" asked the woman in blue.

"Stupid question" Lightning replied.

"I'll see what I can do…."

Seiryu didn't wasted time performing the powerful attack killing the mechanized unit, it was cut in half. Lightning and Fang have beaten up the bombardier while the drifter casted slow on him, soon he was staggered before been launched into the air and eventually was defeated. The group looked ahead and they started running not wasting time, their companions were in trouble they all knew it.

"_Snow, Hope hold on" _thought the pink haired soldier.

* * *

(Scene change)

Snow was slowly climbing the stairs to climb the building that it was Felix Heights he was carrying the unconscious Hope over his left shoulder. He needed to be careful not wanting to have the teen to fall off from him, he has already done too many mistakes. He flinched in pain feeling his broken ribs from the fall he suffered a while ago his only concern was the youth that he was all right and hasn't gotten seriously hurt. Carefully he climb the stairs remembering that they were being pursue by PSICOM but now that didn't mattered, he was in deep thought about the silver haired teen and the pain he has inflicted for bring the one responsible for Nora's death it was his fault. Although the youth seemed to have change his mind when he offered his hand to help him, he felt happy but it didn't help removed the guilt he felt.

Yet his kind deed wouldn't make up for his mistake his reckless choice caused the death of so many people, those people probably had family and friends. Among them Hope's mother and her death has caused him a large amount of pain seeing how hurt the teen became, he was filled so much anger because she wasn't here anymore. He tried not to think about it but it came back the image when he was trying to save her from falling into that pit, he lost his grip and that was it no second chances he let her go and she fell to her death. He was relief when he finally reached the top of the building he gently laid Hope on the ground as he pushed himself falling too, he stood there for a couple of seconds before he put the youth on his back carrying him. He suddenly heard an explosion like there was some kind of battle in the distance he smiled having an idea who was behind it.

"That must be Light…."

That instant Hope finally woke up surprised to see himself being carried by the man he was about to kill. He didn't know what to say the last thing he remembered was helping him after realizing his mistake in having revenge and then everything turned black he obviously thought that something must have happened to be in these kind of situation. It took him so long to understood Seiryu's words but he stopped himself before probably making the biggest mistake in his entire life, he hold the thought of crying not wanting to look weak. He was surprised that the gang leader didn't abandon him after he was about to kill him and yet he was still here carrying him, his eyes widened at the thought.

"_Did he….did he saved me?"_

The tall blond realized he was finally awake smiling at him" hey…."

"Why'd you saved me?" he decided to give in to the thought.

"I was asked to keep you safe by Lightning, and by Nora you also tried to save me…."

He lowered his gaze" I'm sorry, what happened it was my fault I put her in danger I know that let me make things right. "

"You told me before that you couldn't and that words we're useless and a lot of other things I shouldn't have said."

"Look I didn't know what to do I didn't know how to set things straight, so I didn't. I thought I couldn't make up for it, then all the apologies in the world wouldn't mean a thing so I decided to have to find a way to pay for it first before I even have the right to say sorry…."

"But it's like you said I was using that as an excuse so I couldn't run from my own guilt that hit home. Look Hope I know what happened was my fault I don't deny it and I am sorry…."

He suddenly took the survival knife giving it to him" here, that's Light isn't it?"

He was confused that he took his time to get the weapon" I….why'd you-?"

"That knife was a present from Serah to keep her safe" replied the blond" she trusted you with something that important?"

"You should be the one to carry it."

"_**I have a feeling that it must be something very precious to her, she must really trust you if she gave something so dear to her for you."**_

Snow was now climbing a couple of stair that lead down towards a round plaza" I'll find a way to make things better, just give me time. If nothing I do is good enough, then I'll take any punishment you want to dish out."

Hope had lowered his head his expression was unreadable words from Seiryu has hit his mind once again.

"_**He must be well aware that it was his fault that caused the deaths of so many innocent people at the Hanging Edge because of his actions, among them Nora's death. How badly he must be feeling knowing that it was his entire fault especially when he sees himself as a hero only to remind himself that he's nothing but a failure. The pain he's going through it may be worst than what you're feeling."**_

"_He's really in pain….I misjudge him then all the times he was smiling."_

"_**Perhaps a smile is the only way for him to forget the pain he's feeling."**_

"_A smile to hide his pain I could never do that. That will take so much courage he's really strong stronger than me…."_

"She's gone, Snow you can take the blame but it won't bring her back."

"I'm sorry" he replied feeling defeated like he has lost everything.

The silver haired teen started sobbing" I knew it all along I knew it, but- had to blame someone I had to."

He closed the knife as a couple of tears fell from his cheeks" I needed a reason to keep fighting."

"It wasn't someone's fault it was mine, take it out on me and keep yourself alive until you do."

The blond couldn't take it anymore the pain he was feeling in his ribs was too much as he fell to the ground he started dragging himself trying to get back up" I have to keep going…."

He got up looking at the youth who was standing he wasn't hurt at all" look at that, you don't even need any help. You're all right that's good to see."

He groaned the pain getting worst" just let me catch my breath."

"_He's been wounded all this time and he was able to carry me?" _he was shocked.

Suddenly the giant military mech that they fought before returned as it flew down landing on the ground ready to have a second round against the two l'Cie. The giant machine pointed its weapons at them no holding back it has been given orders to exterminate any Pulse threat.

"Hope get back I got this one!"

However the mechanical unit launched one of its claws hitting the NORA leader hard sending him flying to a solid wall, it was enough to knock him unconscious.

"Snow!"

He glared at the mech" always the hero, you want to die?"

He walked towards it with a look of determination taking his boomerang" you can't I won't let you!"

The youth performed libra on the giant flying mech getting the information from it. It was called Ushumgal Subjugator it can deliever devastating physical attacks, it was susceptible to slow and vulnerable to lightning damage. Once he knew the information he casted protect on himself followed by shell, he was hit by the mech's laser rain attack but he hide his pain. He casted aero followed by thunder and water but it did little damage on it, he was hit once again by the laser attack. He decided to use its elemental weakness and fire three consecutive shots of thunder and firing its vulnerable element the Ushumgal Subjugator wasn't damage too much, he wasn't strong enough to defeat it on his own.

He fired three more thunder shots only to have the same damage result on the military mech, no doubt this was one of PSICOM's strongest units. He knew very that he didn't stand a chance against it on his own he was strong but not strong enough to take on these powerful foe alone, it felt like all was hopeless. He suddenly got an image of his friends Lightning and Seiryu how he needed them now it seems he has failed to protect Snow just when he has saved his life, he couldn't return the favor. He screamed in pain as he was hit by laser rain again falling to his knees, the mech was about to finish him off when it was hit by a shot of thundara. Hope smiled as he saw Seiryu, Lightning and Fang coming to his aid getting next to him, he was so happy to see them.

"You guys came!"

"I told you we're in this together" said Seiryu.

"Not bad kid" Fang said taking her red lance.

"Where's Snow?" asked Lightning.

"He's okay."

"Sure you're up to this?" asked the woman in blue.

"The thing will never know what hit it" the pink haired soldier took her gun blade.

"Agreed we have come too far to just let it end here" replied the blind drifter taking his sword.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Can you say evil cliffhanger I know you can but you have to admit this one is worse than the last one from the previous chapter, but don't worry I'm going to get started on the next chapter so you don't get cranky at me. I know I change the part of Hope trying to kill Snow but I think my version would have been better making sure he regretted taking revenge on him I think it's the right thing to do. Again thank you to all the people who are reviewing and putting the story in your favorite and story alert lists, also it seems I have found a beta for this story I will check on that right now. Please review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Enemy


	11. Enemy

Chapter 10 Enemy

Disclaimer: it saddens me greatly once again to say that I don't own FFXIII but I wish I own Lightning or Fang, or both *perverted grin*

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_**Previously….**

**Lightning, Seiryu and their new ally Fang we're laying low from the military they were waiting for Snow to call them. The pink haired soldier found out that Seiryu and Fang meet at Bodhum during the night of the fireworks festival ironically the night the Sanctum discovered the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige. Although she still wasn't feeling comfortable that they knew each other and the fact that the tall woman started flirting with the drifter she composed herself and tried not to think about it. Fang contacted Snow which she wasn't happy and passed the call to Lightning to make a rendezvous point which she chose to be Hope's house on Felix Heights, elsewhere Yaag Rosh has made it official for all PSICOM units to ignore all fire restriction zones with the Guardian Corps not being happy with his decision.**

**After fighting some soldiers Lightning caught a glimpse at Fang's strange scarred brand which made her asked her who she was. The woman in blue answered her that she was an l'Cie which Seiryu already knew since her met her at Bodhum, both were shocked to find out that she was from Pulse the same world Cocoon despises. Meanwhile Snow and Hope has broken through the military after fighting a strong mech after taking a break the teen finally breaks down on the blond accusing him of his reckless actions and the high consequences it has. Yelling at him if his actions cause someone's death the gang leader knows that words are useless when it comes to fix those kinds of mistakes.**

**Unleashing his anger Hope cleared that the only way to fix his mistake is by sharing the same fate of the person killed, he reveals to him that Nora was his mother. Snow realized he was the one she was talking about at the Hanging Edge he thought it was right if he does get kill by the teen. Just when Hope was about to strike him down he remembered Seiryu's words about revenge he finally realized the wrong of his actions and tried to save the NORA leader. He warned the youth when he was attacked by a PSICOM sky fleet causing the youth to fall off the trailing, leading Snow to make a sacrifice to let go and catch him successfully he broken the teen's fall, but he ended up getting hurt instead. **

**Elsewhere after traveling and listening to Fang's entire story Lightning made sure to ask that Serah will wake up from her crystal stasis while finding out that she and Vanille were responsible for her sister to become an l'Cie. Seiryu expecting that she was going to go berserk on the tall woman he was surprised when she only slapped her telling her that it was up to her sister to decided if she was her enemy or ally. Feeling a lot better to take the load of telling the pink haired soldier the truth and apologizing to her they continued their journey to Hope's place. While the blind drifter was curious to why his pink haired companion didn't seemed happy with hearing the news of Serah's time of awakening.**

**Later they found out that Fang has lost her memory regarding her focus and her goal to save her friend Vanille and bring her back home to Pulse. Although she wasn't happy with how the people of Cocoon behaved she was corrected by both Lightning and Seiryu on her view of them, while ironically she tells them that the people of Pulse feels the same way along with their view of the people of Cocoon. She also tells them about her scarred her brand which confused the drifter, it all lead to Fang finding out that he was blind but she didn't had a problem with it. The tall woman also explains them how to long till they become Cie'th by checking their brand, after experiencing a very embarrassment moment courtesy of Fang Lightning found out she still has time, while strangely Seiryu didn't even bothered about checking his own brand like he didn't seemed to care.**

**They gasped when they saw PSICOM sky fleets heading to the location where they supposed to meet Hope and Snow at Felix Heights, they immediately headed out. Meanwhile Snow climbed up back to where they were carrying an unconscious Hope with him, while feeling the pain of having his ribs broken due to breaking the fall for the teen. Back with the trio Seiryu reveals a secret to them that he can use another type of magic, he did with showing them a technique called shadow teleport allowing him vanish using his own shadow and appear in anyone's shadow making both ladies to be in awe at such technique while Lightning was asking herself about the kind of magic it is. **

**Back with Hope and Snow the silver haired teen managed to wake out only to find out that the blond saved his life. He found out that the blond was suffering for what he did to his mother and that he was deeply sorry, he encourage the youth to take out his anger and hatred on him. Understanding Seiryu's words about the gang leader he realized that all this time he was in pain and probably feeling worst than himself. He realized he made the right choice in sparring his life because revenge was never the answer. Both were suddenly by the giant flying mech they fought before called Ushumgal Subjugator, Snow ended up getting unconscious while Hope chose to protect him fighting the mech on his own. Just before he was ready to lose hope that he couldn't fight it on his own the trio arrived to save the day, together the four l'Cie were ready to fight their powerful mechanical foe.**

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Location: Felix Heights Palumpolum urban district inner rim Cocoon)

The trio has taken their weapons ready to fight the Ushumgal Subjugator by now Hope has told them the information he got on the mech using libra. Seiryu and Hope prepare to go for the offensive ready to use enhance and debuff spells the silver haired teen cast protect and enthunder giving the lightning element on the party's weapons which it was the weakness of the giant mech, while the blind drifter has casted slow, debrave and imperil. It wasn't easy while Seiryu was casting those spell the military mech released two consecutive shots of its laser rain attack hitting the group, leaving the youth to cast cure.

Lightning and Fang went for the offensive the pink haired soldier shot thunder, sparkstrike and thundara, while the tall woman attack the mech with her lance, she hit it with all her strength. The mech received some damage but it was well it fired another laser rain hitting them even if they tried to dodge it but they failed the attack had a wide range, making it almost un avoidable. The former soldier and the silver haired youth took the responsibility casting cure healing their companions while the Subjugator got hit by a barrage of Fang's attack followed by the drifter who used ruin and blitz. He followed using powerstrike causing more damage to the mech and the woman in blue joined attacking it with a couple of deadly blows.

Soon Lightning and Hope joined the assault using magic, both casting the lightning elements giving some nasty damage courtesy of imperil. Once the slow spell seemed to be fading noticing that it was attacking in the same usual speed Fang cast slow once more, thanks to debrave the Subjugator wasn't dealing too much damage to the foursome. They weren't taking any risks knowing that it was a strong opponent they showed no mercy and it seemed like the mighty mech was been beat up quite badly with the status alignments it had and being hit by its element vulnerability, it looked like they had the advantage in the fight. It felt more like they were winning not because they were getting stronger for being l'Cie, but maybe because they were fighting together outnumbering the large military mech.

The Ushumgal Subjugator looked like it was really being stubborn it was only firing laser rain and the results was doing little damage to the party. The effect on protect was gone allowing Hope to cast the enhance spell again increasing their physical resistance, the same with debrave and imperil but they were brought again thanks to Seiryu. The fight continued to be a real beat down for the mech none of the four were stopping attacking, it remained using the same tactic that was giving a lot of damage. Fang and Seiryu using physical attack, Lightning and Hope using magical attacks thunder, sparkstrike and thundara. It wasn't long with all the attacks chaining together on the mech building up it got staggered, giving the advantage they were looking for.

Fang was the first to attack it launching it in the air the Subjugator was being attacked by all three except Hope who was still firing thunder and thundara. The mech was receiving more damage than before with all the combination of attacks chaining together it was giving high damage, the lightning magical attacks done by the silver haired youth was doing a higher damage potential too. None of the trio who were keeping the military mech in the air weren't letting it hit the ground as long as it was staggered they kept attacking it in the air without stopping. They lost the advantage went the mech went back to normal and by now it has lost the debuffs spells, the same with the protect spell on the group.

The silver haired teen went again to cast protect while Fang used slow and Seiryu used debrave and imperil, Lightning gas gone back to use magic with thunder and sparkstrike. With slow timing its reaction to attack the Sunjugator became nothing but a target if it got a chance to it will only make little damage to the party. The injuries they will receive would only be heal by either Hope or the pink haired soldier needless to say that they have come prepare for this fight, from the look of things it seem the fight was going smoothly. Together they had a chance they were strong and it didn't mattered if their foe will be big or strong, their combine strength with their teamwork was prove enough that they have what it takes to even up the impossible odds.

Things became really compliment when the Ushumgal Subjugator used it's targeting ability and just like the name said it targeted all four members of the party, it shoot its pinpoint beam hitting all of them. Hope and Lightning casted cure barely the attack has really hurt them, even with debrave the mech was tough it was still getting beat up by the group. The slow and other debuffs spell were wearing off again making it more menacing and dangerous Fang and Seiryu had to cast them once more, it seems that mech was getting tougher by the minute. By now the group who were fighting hard we're eagerly to stagger the military weapon again but they remained focusing their attacks, while evading its melee attacks.

"_Gotta give it points for being stubborn" _thought Fang getting annoyed as she continued to pummeled the mech with her red lance.

The military mech got hit once again by thunder, thundara and sparkstrike while it was still being pummeled by physical attacks. Seiryu has changed a bit on the strategy as he used ruin with blitz, and ending it with powerstrike while Fang was still doing the same hammering down with her lance. The Subjugator prepared its targeting ability locking on the four party members it fired its pin point beam once again, they got hit but Hope was quick to cast cure on everyone with Lightning backing him up with the healing. Seiryu slashed it damaging again but it wasn't doing enough to stagger it even with magic offense from the pink haired soldier and the silver haired youth they were having a tough time, the just needed to find a way to increase the chances.

Ushumgal Subjugator activated targeting ability firing pinpoint beam by the spell slow has wear off along with the status of debrave and imperil. Fang has changed her strategy noticing her group taking all the attacks she decided to go with the defensive by provoking it while the blind drifter has casted slow, debrave and imperil shortly. Hope has casted protect on everyone again, Fang was now using mediguard getting the attention of the unit with her provoke her body was encased in a resistant glowing armor to protect her from strong attacks. It has worked as the mech started attacking her using laser rain followed pin point beam, so far she was doing well the attacks doing little damage to her. The rest of the group took the opportunity to increase attacks as it has forgotten about them, focusing on only one target.

"_Well done Fang" _Seiryu gave a smile.

The trio has increased their attacks on the Subjugator while it was still attacking the tall woman, it was the best time to attack and stagger the mech. She was still holding on using mediguard what little damage she was taken it was been heal by Hope casting cure while Lightning and Seiryu teamed up with physical attacks, the former GC soldier used her gun blade in gun mode firing a couple of round before going back to the magic offense. Even with all the attacks been given to the mech it was still kicking and attacking using laser rain and pinpoint beam, nowhere near of getting stagger they were still going all out while most were reaching their limit in exhaustion namely Hope.

Lightning fired another shot of thundara frowning at the mech" that thing is tougher than it looks."

"Have to admit it's very persistent" replied Seiryu.

"We better do something our attacks don't seem to be affecting it" said Hope.

"Our attacks are been effective we just lost some numbers because Fang has chosen to take all the hits for us, we need more power to get it stagger again" said the pink haired soldier.

"We know lightning elemental magic is its weakness" replied the drifter while she nodded.

"Quit the chit chat. You three better think of something, I can't hold on like this forever!" shouted the exasperated Fang.

"_That thing won't stay long focusing on Fang, I have to make this count" _thought the pink haired soldier.

"Seiryu, Hope cover me!"

"All right…."

"Got it!"

The teen resumed firing thunder and thundara while the blind drifter fired ruin luckily the mech was still attacking Fang under the effect of provoke, she was still using mediguard. Lightning charged at the mech changing her blaze fire saber firing endless rounds, she quickly changed it back slashing at leaving a large cut near its wings. She fired thunder, sparkstrike and thundara destroying the wing the Subjugator got additional damaged from Seiryu and Hope's attacks. Looking at the military unit it has been weakened by the former soldier's attacks the blind drifter went cast slow, debrave and imperil while the mech has chosen a new target. It was no longer under Fang's provoke it was going to attack her, everyone gasped when the mech started charging a powerful attack its photon blaster.

"Light!" shouted the teen.

Seiryu used his shadow teleport appearing behind her shadow and quickly went in front of her using his sword to block the blast shocking everyone, it was impossible for him to try and even block such a powerful attack. However even if he was able to block the attack the shockwave from it managed to hit his face, it ended up destroying his dark shades. He felt on his knees due from the lack of balance from the shockwave Lightning was about to help him, to check him if he was all right for now she has forgotten that he has saved her life yet again.

"Seiryu!"

"I'll be all right your attack has damaged it greatly, finish it off!" his head was on the ground

She nodded knowing what he meant, she gazed at Fang who went back to the offensive attacking the Subugator with her lance and Hope was still firing thunder and thundara. She knew exactly what to do since it was weak to lightning elemental magic she released her Eidolon crystal from her brand location, the rose shape crystal was glowing brightly in a pink faint glow.

"Odin…."

She jumped in the air breaking the crystal with her gun blade releasing a pink energy and in a swirl of rose petals her Eidolon appeared as she fell to the ground he caught her, making a perfect landing. Seiryu smiled feeling the Eidolon's powerful presence while Hope did the same thing, Fang however was taken back by its sudden appearance she obviously wasn't expecting this.

She gave a grin_" she has an Eidolon too…."_

The two charged as the mech sets its sights on Odin for some reason it was the only one it wanted to attack, so it was going to focus all of its attack on the Eidolon. Both fired thundara and slashed at it Hope and Fang joined in the assault too, the silver haired youth continued firing lighting spells while the woman in blue was hammering away with physical attacks. The Ushumgal Subjugator was getting pummeled now getting hit with more lightning spells and attacks, but it was still focusing its attacks on the Eidolon. Seiryu was feeling a bit dizzy after he blocked the mech's photon blaster attack it was the shockwave that destroyed his shades what made him feel like this. He knew that Lightning didn't needed help with her Eidolon she will be able to beat the military mech with addition of her other companions.

The military mech fired laser rain hitting the Eidolon but Odin used Urd's shield blocking the attack. The slow and other status alignments we're gone and Fang cast slow again while the drifter who was still out from battle helped casting debrave and imperil. Hope casted protect while Lightning and Odin we're beating the mech down with nonstop lightning attacks and finally it was staggered giving the pink haired soldier the chance she needed, Seiryu was still smiling from his position believing she could win the fight. Fang and Hope took a step back as the former soldier and her Eidolon stood side by side facing the Subjugator Odin has slammed his long doubled edge lance.

"We do this together!"

The Eidolon has jumped in the air changing into its gestalt mode transforming into a majestic horse, the stallion Odin went to its master side as she got grabbing his long lance splitting it into two swords. Fang was impressed seeing its gestalt form it really looked impressive, she was amazing when she witnessed Snow taming the Shiva sisters. Lightning used the double swords releasing a shot of lightning hitting the mech who was now damaged looking like it was reaching its end, she used lightning strike again adding more damage. She used another attack thunderfall hitting it with lightning and sending it to the air she followed by using the two swords, that attacked was enough to malfunctioned the Ushumgal Subjugator it was ready to go down.

By now the trio has taken steps back to avoid getting caught in the upcoming explosion as the pink haired soldier was ready to finish it off for good.

"The storm is here!"

She spin her blades hitting the mech releasing a large wave of lightning from the ground and to the air, the powerful attack destroyed the Subjugator as it resulted in an explosion finally defeating it. Everyone watched in awe and happy as the former GC sergeant landed on the ground next to Odin as she merged the two swords into the one doubled lance.

"Well done" she gave the lance as the Eidolon grabbed it with its mouth leaving in the same swirl of rose petals.

"That was one heck of a show luv, should have done that since the beginning of the fight" replied Fang.

"It was needed to be done when it was stagger, I believe summoning an Eidolon cost the summoner's energy like fighting using too much magic I wouldn't be surprised if Light is feeling exhausted" said the drifter.

Lightning and Hope went to the two as the trio gazed over at Seiryu, they were able to see his whole face without his shades. His eyes were white it kind of shocked them to see except for the pink haired soldier, it wasn't much of a shock if he was blind after all. The one thing they did notice immediately was the large horizontal scar he had on the corner of his left eye it has perked the curiosity of both Fang and the silver haired youth to figure out why he had such scar. The former GC sergeant didn't bothered to know about the scar she obviously thought that he must have gotten it in a tough fight, so she thought it wasn't her business to know about it.

"You all right?" asked the former soldier.

"Do not get concern with me I'm fine."

She crossed her arms with a serious expression" I told you not to try and take an attack that is meant for me."

"You clearly said not to take an attack that is meant for you, but that is not what I did I. I blocked the attack that was meant for you with my weapon."

She frowned knowing very well that he was right_" smartass….."_

"You're angry at Seiryu because he saved your life, some people are so ungrateful luv if you have gotten hit by that attack you wouldn't be standing right now" Fang said with some amusement in her voice.

"Fang's right even with l'Cie abilities you would have gotten seriously hurt or perhaps worst" he replied.

The pink haired soldier sighed as she saw Hope in front of her looking happy, she couldn't tell the reason behind it. Then she feared the worst as she spotted Snow fallen on the ground not too far from their position, she was feeling nervous thinking that he might have gotten his revenge. That she was too late to stop him from falling in the path of regret and guilt and now he will be taking the same path she took when she killed her parent's murderer, she tried not to think about that. She kept her calm and gazed over at the silver haired teen and she was surprised when she saw him offering back the survival knife he gave her, her sister's birthday gift.

"I have made my resolve" replied Hope with a smile" I guess….operation Nora didn't work out."

Hearing those words Lightning let go of all fears of him taking vengeance from the man he's supposed to become her brother in law, she has never felt so happy. She immediately pulled the teen in a warm hug holding in a protective matter assuring that everything was going to be all right and erased the thought of crying, she wasn't planning of doing that even if they will be tears of joy. She was so relief and happy that he didn't took the path of revenge like she did, she knew very well that she had to thank Seiryu because he was the one that guided him into the right path to take.

Hope just stood there feeling the pink haired woman's body in the embrace and it was strange to him as she was holding him, because it felt like he was being hugged by a familiar warm and feeling whenever he was hug by Nora. It became clear to him that this was an embrace reflected in a motherly way he couldn't be any happier, because he thought of her the same way as having a mother.

"You'll be okay, I'll keep you safe" she assured him.

"Lightning I-me too I mean at least I'll try. I'll try to watch out for you."

She broke the hug not looking happy with his statement she could take care of herself but she knew he didn't meant any harm, she gave a small smile as she friendly poked his forehead. It was more in a friendship way as the teen didn't seem to be fazed by it he kept his smile while the rest of the group was happy at the sight.

"You made the right choice Hope" Seiryu was smiling.

"You were right about everything Seiryu, I can't believe I got lost with revenge that I was willing to become a murder. Mom would never want me to be one I know she will be crushed if she ever found out."

"You are correct but what counts is that you made the right choice on your own, nevertheless I'm glad I was able to help you…."

"Isn't this lovely?" Fang gave an amused smile as she has strapped her lance on her back" you have convinced the kid from taking revenge, wish you would have done it for me too."

"Pardon….?"

"Never mind" the tall woman completely avoided the topic before she spotted Snow" can't forget about this one?"

"That one will be all right" Lightning went to picked up the tall blond carrying him putting his arm on her shoulder" he's too stubborn to die."

The blind drifter couldn't help but grinned at her statement he decided to help her carry the NORA leader putting his other arm on his shoulder" Snow has an unbreakable spirit, it will take more than that to break it."

"I'm so tire that fight was really tough" said Hope while taking a couple of short breaths" can we get a rest?"

"We can rest once we arrive at your place, it's not safe here PISCOM is still looking for us" replied the pink haired soldier.

"And that fire is big enough to attract their attention" Fang added looking at the fire from the explosion of what was once the Ushumgal Subjugator.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: downtown district Palumpolum)

A couple of PSICOM sky fleets were flying around the perimeter of the city nonstop while on the ground there was a big squadron of soldiers running through the now empty streets since all civilians have been successfully evacuated to the shelters. Now that they weren't any people they can handle the l'Cie threat without putting them at risk, like it would matter to them at all most were only focus in taking out their deadly enemies. More soldiers came as they took another direction, while another group took a different route.

Rosh stood in the same hover carrier in deep thought, not happy one bit. He was upset that the l'Cie group has gotten away slipping through his noses he couldn't take it that they were running around while the people we're in danger. Their presence was a threat to every single men, women and child of Cocoon and they were nowhere to be found. He tightened his fist they were out there and with every minute they are alive every minute their world is in constant danger, today he will make sure to end the threat right here and now.

He reached for his communicator" search every single corner of the city, search underground if you have to but I want them found now!"

"Sir!" a scavenger came to him" we have received reports that they could have headed to the residential area!"

"What?" he was shocked for a moment" bring a whole battalion there I'll be joining them shortly."

"Sir!"

"_They're not getting away this time."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

(Location: Estheim residence)

They have climbed the stairs that lead to a large patio style area where there was a wide looking building it was no doubt a house, it looked kind of expensive with the structure. Hope has suddenly gotten the feeling of nostalgia remembering his house it has only be a week since he left with his mother to Bodhum. If he ever knew that going to Bodhum will lead him to this entire mess he would have never left his home in the first place, he would never been to the Purge, he would have never become an l'Cie and his mother would have never been killed. He tried not to think about it, the horrible images from the Hanging Edge when Nora fell to a dark bottomless pit along with hundreds of innocent people and the pain and guilt Snow has been suffering since then.

But another thing that had him worried he was going to meet his father for the first time since he left with his mother, he remember it like it was yesterday. He didn't even said goodbye to him and his mother because he was just too busy with his work to even greet them a simple farewell, the thought angered him. With that kind of behavior he was clearly telling them that he didn't care for them at all, his job was more important than his family he will probably not care that Nora is gone. He got seated on the stairs while Lightning and Seiryu we're still carrying the unconscious Snow and Fang was just standing there enjoying the nice view.

"Hope let's go."

"I know but just give me a few minutes to catch my breath" he was really tired from the previous fight but he still wasn't ready to face his father.

"Perhaps you should let him take a breather" replied Seiryu.

"But we're almost there, is that the house?" Lightning pointed to the long one floor building straight ahead.

"Yeah…."

"Don't mind me I like it here" Fang said looking at the view.

The pink haired soldier sighed looking at the drifter" Seiryu….?"

"If you want to take a break from carrying Snow I won't mind if you do" he smiled.

"Thanks…."

She let go of the tall blond letting the drifter to take the entire weight carrying him, the former soldier stretched her arms and her body. It didn't surprised her carrying someone like Snow was no walk in the park his height and weight was wide load, the fact she could carry him prove she was quite strong in heavy lifting. Of course with Seiryu helping her it was easier to pull it off she walked a couple of steps getting some distance between Hope and Fang, not noticing the drifter walking with her. He had no problem carrying the tall blond he was strong enough, so it didn't bothered him to carry him on his own.

"Light….?"

"Hmm…."

"Is it all right if I ask you a question?" asked Seiryu.

"What is it?" she feared that he might bring the "I can't bring anyone hope topic again".

"How do you feel about the Fal'Cie?"

She blinked not expecting such question" how do I feel?"

"Do you hate them?" he continued.

"I told you before I have every right to hate them, what they did to Serah and us we have no choice to fight for our lives and take any means necessary to survive, how they view the humans like were mere pets to them whether they're from Pulse or Cocoon a Fal'Cie is a Fal'Cie."

"I see…." he stood in thought.

"Why are you asking me this?" she looked at him curious what was the point in asking her a question that he was suppose to know the answer when she already told him once.

He stood in deep thought a small silence fell between them Lightning was still looking at him, her sky blue eyes fell on his scar on the small corner of his left eye. She wondered how he got it but knowing it wasn't in her business to know she kept quiet and started thinking different reasons for having it, she stared at him expecting to get the answer to her question. But she never expected what he was about to ask her, she will never see it coming.

"If I was a Fal'Cie would you hate me too?"

"What?" her eyes went wide as she took a step closer to him" what do you mean?"

The drifter repeated his question" if I was a Fal'Cie would you hate me like them too?"

"I don't get your point" she was still staring at him but this time with some mixed emotions.

"Can you hate me the same way like them?"

"Seiryu I don't know why are you….."

"Never mind I apologize for putting you in such an uncomfortable situation."

She watched him leave carrying Snow away she was in deep thought, wondering what was going on inside that head of he's. His questions confused her what was he trying to tell her, too many things have happened and right now she was in no mood to be thinking about other things. They already have enough in their hands no need to get into other things that might become trouble of that it wasn't necessary, every minute they stayed here in the open it was a big risk for PPSICOM to find them.

She looked at her other companions" you two break is over let's go."

Hope nodded feeling better now while Fang simply walked to them as they headed towards the entrance of the Estheim residence. However Seiryu remained quiet carrying the blond not feeling like talking, the pink haired soldier was starting at him before her eyes fell on the door. Hope has taken a deep breath as he pressed a blue button which it was the door bell of the house, shortly the door opened revealing an older man in his late thirties probably early forties with glasses and a beer. He was wearing a dark blue suit his eyes were on the teen who is his son seeing him he finally felt relief to see him again, safe and sound with all the news he has heard. But he suddenly got a bad feeling when he noticed that Nora wasn't present with him, instead accompanied with a couple of people he has never met before.

"Hope!" his tone was of surprise and relief.

The silver haired youth looked at him but quickly turned his gaze not looking at his face when he will say the tragic news" mom's gone…."

* * *

(Time skip)

In the living room of the Estheim residence both Hope and his father Bartholomew has sat down, the older man seated in a couch and the youth was seated in a separate seat. The other have chosen to leave them alone so they can have their private time and talk about everything that has happened since they have last seen each other. The silver haired teen has told his father everything that he's been through since arriving at Bodhum, the Purge, the death of his mother Nora, being marked as a Pulse l'Cie becoming an enemy of Cocoon and his running from the military. He was expecting that he will get angry when he told him he was an l'Cie but he didn't reacted he only put his hand on his forehead lowering his gaze.

The older man couldn't believe all the information his son has told him he has been through a lot, and worst of all he wasn't there to prevent it from happening. Hearing how much he has suffered he felt terrible with himself for not being there for him worst of all, his wife Nora was gone. His family has been broken apart and there was nothing he could do he started regretting the times he couldn't be there for either of them when he was too busy with his work, he wished he could take it all back but he couldn't. He had the chance to stop them from leaving to Bodhum but instead he chose to locked himself in his work without having any time to spend with his family, now it was probably too late. There was nothing he could do to change what just happened he has seen how big his mistake has been.

"Nora…."

"Dad I, um….I know."

The man was too devastated to reply to his son he was still trying to get over the fact that his wife was dead.

"I'll be in my room."

He got up he knew there was nothing he could do to make him feel better, but to give him time and let him be alone for now. It was still a surprise to him that he hasn't reacted to the news of him being an l'Cie and traveling with a group of the same species, especially one among them who was from Pulse. He didn't looked back at him no words to say for now, maybe later he will be able to talk there was so much he wanted to talk to the elder Estheim.

"We're gonna rest up, Then we'll leave. If they'll find out you're sheltering l'Cie, they'll-"

Bartholomew slammed his fist on the small table in front of him in anger" you're my son this is your home!"

Hope was shocked as he let those words sink in until they were processed by his brain, realizing what he heard was true and not some crazy delusion he felt so happy. Instead of expecting that he will hate him because in his entire life he thought his father never cared for him, after he heard those words he couldn't have been any more wrong. He felt like crying but the only thing he did was smile and got seated next to him as the older man put his hand on his shoulder not caring of his fate or the burden he's been given to him, he was still his son. He remembered Seiryu's words about giving him a chance to tell him everything and he hasn't regretted his decision, because now he knew made the right choice.

"My son…."

Not too far from the living room Fang was leaning on a wall she has heard everything, an amused smile has crossed her features. It was more shocking than amusing but not for woman in blue someone who didn't hated his son for being an l'Cie, any other parent will be devastated and disgusted with the idea but apparently not Bartholomew. It was the first time she has heard something like this maybe that's why she thought it was amusing to think, now she believe that there was a first time for everything and she wasn't the only one who was present to hear the conversation.

Seiryu was next to the tall woman smiling but unlike her his smile showed a lot of happiness and gratitude. He was happy that Hope's father has done the right thing in accepting his son l'Cie or not and that he was right that the youth has misjudged him thinking that he didn't care for him, he felt proud for both of them for making the right choice. Hope for choosing to visit his father and faced him and Bartholomew for choosing to accept him as an l'Cie and as his son.

He was still smiling remembering what he told the teen" a real father never abandons his own child."

"Quite shocking don't you think?" asked the tall beauty.

"Which one that he accepted Hope as an l'Cie or that he didn't hate him for being one?"

"I guess both that guy really has some guts I tell you, accepting an l'Cie instead of the usual hate and fear crap. If only the rest of these people we're like him then maybe Cocoon wouldn't be such a stick in the mud."

"But then again wouldn't the same thing apply to Pulse as well?" asked the drifter" they see the people of Cocoon and the Sanctum's Fal'Cie in the same matter, so perhaps it should apply to them too."

"Right it's not a perfect world after all, none of them are…."

"We can also conclude that Pulse is a stick in the mud like Cocoon as well."

"Hey that may be true but it doesn't mean I'm going to like hearing it, forgetting luv that I'm from that stick in the mud?"

"I apologize I didn't meant it as an insult."

"I know that you don't have to take me so seriously" Fang smirked at his nervous expression.

"Of course I wouldn't insult your home world, it is also my home-" Seiryu stopped himself from finishing the sentence, but it was too late to hide it.

The woman in blue was shocked" you're from Gran Pulse too aren't you?"

The blind drifter coughed trying to ignore the comment" I should check up on Light she said she wanted to check on Snow."

"Don't change the topic I knew there was something about you when I first met you at Bodhum."

"_Besides being very cute" _she obviously added mentally.

"I shall see you later Fang" he walked out.

"Fine leave but don't you think this is over Seiryu luv" the tall woman was smirking at his lame attempt to escape the conversation.

After the drifter left Fang went to an area of the house where there was a plasma screen showing a live news broadcast.

"Now for an update on the situation in Palumpolum the l'Cie continued their desperate fight….and the military has now launched an all out campaign to eliminate them. In the event you must leave your home, please follow the instructions broadcast on this channel.

She had to chuckle at how deluded the broadcast sounded_" well there goes the neighborhood…."_

She saw a picture on a long nightstand of Hope with two people, recognized the man as Bartholomew and another woman she didn't recognized, she obviously had an idea who she is since she stood next to the silver haired teen.

"Must be the kid's family" she thought out loud.

* * *

(Scene change)

In one of the rooms of the Estheim residence stood Snow lying on a bed he was still unconscious. He was now removed of his long trench coat and shirt leaving him shirtless, his muscle body and abs were bandaged obviously to cover his broken ribs. Lightning was not too far from him pulling her birthday gift knife in and out like she was playing with it when she was just trying to pass time by, hoping that the tall blond next to her wakes up soon. After Hope chose his rightful resolve she needed to talk him it was an important and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't. Behind her stood another plasma screen with another live news broadcast showing an angry mob of people it was obviously because of the whole incident regarding them. She was paying much attention to it but since her blond companion hasn't woke up yet she ended up listening to it anyway.

"Roughly twenty five hundred civilians believed to have come in contact with the l'Cie….are now being held in quarantine by the Sanctum. Our latest instant poll has shown a vast majority in favor of the immediate purging of these individuals believing their treatment…."

She finally stopped listening to the broadcast because she couldn't take it anymore, the bullcrap, the hypocrisy and the anger she was feeling because the chances of another Purge to take place. She knew the truth behind the emergency protocol no exile to Pulse only death, PSICOM didn't care how many innocent lives they sacrificed as long as any Pulse threat is eradicated. It was better that she didn't think about it she might end up losing her temper in the process, it was better to erase the thoughts. She noticed that Snow started moving he was finally awake she felt relief at that she frowned when she saw him trying to get up. He was supposed to be recuperating from his injury not making it worst.

"Lay down."

He looked at her closing her knife as she walked towards him he knew he was right, and he didn't wanted to anger her for disobeying her so he did as told" all right…."

The pink haired soldier got seated next to him as she was holding her knife.

"Huh, I see you took the kid's toy away."

"He gave it back to me, said he didn't needed anymore."

"Go figure."

"It was too much" she started.

"Hm….?"

"What happened to Serah, all I think about was what I could have done?" she tried not to think about the day of her birthday when she shunned her away" I hated myself for not trusting her, it hurt too much I couldn't face it" she was staring at her knife.

She looked back at him who looked calm" look, Snow I….I'm sorry forgive me."

The blond was a little surprise" for what….?"

"Everything…."

He smiled" if you tell me your real name, I suppose I could."

"Have Serah tell you when she comes back."

He gazed at the ceiling his smile never left his face" deal."

Both then turned to see Hope and Seiryu on the door, the drifter seemed to be hiding a smile he managed to remain calm and serious.

"My dad said he'd like to see you guys. He wants to talk."

"It seems he would like to share some information with us I believe" replied the drifter.

Snow got up still feeling some pain in his ribs he needed to be present for their upcoming conversation, he chose to come clean and tell Hope's father the truth about his wife. That he was the one that killed Nora and responsible for been the one to bring so much pain to his son he was ready to face the punishment for taking her life. Lightning stood in deep thought gazing at the NORA leader she thought things couldn't get any worst the chances were high that Bartholomew might end up kicking them out from his house and she couldn't blame him, having them here was such a great danger to him. Snow has managed to get up leaving the bed regaining his balance his injury wasn't going to stop him from joining the others.

* * *

(Scene change)

Everyone has reunited in the same living room when Hope was talking to his father. Snow was seated in one of the seats along with Fang while Lightning, and Seiryu were standing and Hope was seated next to his father in the same couch from before. The group was probably waiting for the worst thinking that he couldn't risk his safety or his son to keep them here and it was understandable, Lightning knew that well along with everyone. There was possibly no other reason why he would want to talk to them however others were thinking otherwise like Seiryu and Fang since they have seeing Bartholomew accepting his son as an l'Cie not hating him, because to him the teen was still his son. The older was an exception to what the regular population of Cocoon thought of the Pulse l'Cie.

Snow saw this as an opportunity to apologize to Nora's husband for his failure in saving her that lead to her death. The least he could is beg for his forgiveness for taking away someone precious to her he knew he was devastated by Nora's death the same way his son, he regretted giving both of them such loss and pain. Without any dignity left he left from the seat facing the two he got on his knees begging to the two to consider his apology for his failure in saving her.

"The blame is mine I couldn't save her…."

Bartholomew just lowered his gaze touching his forehead again he was still trying to take the shocking information he couldn't face the fact that his wife was gone. Everyone stared at the tall blond some looked at him with some pity namely Lightning and Hope they knew he shouldn't be blaming himself while Seiryu was in deep thought probably feeling the same way. The silver haired teen decided to defend him after realizing how much pain he was, feeling a lot of guilt for not been able to save her. After all the hatred he felt for him in trying to fulfill some meaningless revenge, he felt it was his responsibility to stood up to him in front of his father.

"If it wasn't for Snow I wouldn't be here right now."

The older man raised his head looking at the gang leader" Snow….did Nora did she say anything to you?"

The tall blond raised his head" Hope….she said to get him home."

Bartholomew nodded acknowledging his kind of bravery for getting his son with how dangerous the city has become" and that's exactly what you've done."

Snow felt happy like he didn't felt any hatred towards him causing the tension to disappear the rest of the group has watched everything. Seiryu was smiling while Fang was amused expecting like this was going to happen while Lightning looked like she was relief that he wasn't blaming him for the death of his wife. The last thing she wanted was for the blond to continued blaming himself for Nora's death and feeling guilty forever like he couldn't forgive himself.

"Looking at all of you like this, it's hard to believe that you're all dangerous fugitives, but the entire world is scared to death of you l'Cie."

The pink haired soldier finally got seated getting a little tired of standing she was surprised Seiryu hans't complain about being stand for a while, then again he wasn't the kind of person to whine about anything.

"Not, not even just you people who helped you, bumped into you. Sometimes it's even just people who've walked by one of you, they think they're tainted and want everyone one of them Purged."

"Fear is a powerful emotion" Seiryu said" the people of Cocoon has long lived peace even before and after the war of transgression now they found out that the same threat that almost destroy their world are her e, it's only natural for them to panic and grow in fear. Whenever fear walks hatred surely follows…."

"Yes that is correct it's the fear of people's hearts that leads them to act in such way, and in the process they are blinded by anger" replied Bartholomew.

"The Sanctum's is a puppet of the Fal'Cie!" shouted Snow" to them our lives don't mean anything at all, we'll stop this. Take down the Sanctum and save Cocoon."

"You thought that through?" asked the elder Estheim.

Everyone stood quiet while the NORA leader didn't know what to replied knowing that it sounded farfetched, or maybe reckless.

"l'Cie takes down the Sanctum fear of Pulse will only get worse, it won't stop at fear people will take up arms and stand against you. Can you imagine the rampant violence?"

"When the government's control is gone, the citizens will revolt" Lightning said.

"So, what then?" ask Fang" we're supposed to just smile and eat a bullet that means you too?"

"I know I'm part of this I'm on your side of the fence harbored of l'Cie, and a public enemy" replied Bartholomew.

"Then you're well aware if the military finds out about you sheltering the enemy they will arrest you" said Seiryu.

"Or worst they might execute you under the charge of treason" added the pink haired soldier.

"Coming here was a bad idea" Hope said feeling worst than before in concern for his father's safety.

The older man only put his hand on his son's shoulder" this is your home."

The elder Estheim got up from the couch gazing at the group" we're all here let's figure this out together."

"_It seems he has made his choice, choosing to aid the side of the enemy the same side of his son…." _The blind drifter gave a smile.

"Have you ever wondered" started the drifter getting their attention" what would it be if Cocoon and Pulse were to leave together in harmony?"

Everyone present were shocked at his question they stood speechless for a moment. Hope reacted with wide eyes and a wide mouth, Snow was surprised, Fang looked amuse, Lightning was speechless like Hope and Bartholomew was impressed with his way of thinking.

"Cocoon and Pulse living together, you're referring if they were coexisting with each other?" asked the elder Estheim.

"Precisely…."

"That seems impossible" Hope replied shaking his head.

"Yes if that was the case then we wouldn't be in this whole mess in the first place luv" Fang said.

"It is just my opinion of how things should be."

"That seems unlikely with how the people of Cocoon sees anything or anyone related to Pulse" Lightning said" chances of that ever happening are impossible there's too much hatred for either side."

Bartholomew nodded but he was staring at the drifter" your way of thinking is quite impressive, for you to be an l'Cie you sure are an idealist. Your idea of a chance for peace between the two worlds is the way of a pacifist."

"I suppose I'd rather choose to find a peaceful solution than killing, enough blood has been spilled over the centuries."

"Agreed but as long as the fear for Pulse, exist among the people of Cocoon, the hatred will continue and fighting will be inevitable" replied the elder Estheim.

"I doubt Pulse have a different opinion about Cocoon either, they must be feeling the same way" Lightning said remembering what Fang told her.

"Then let's do it!"

Everyone turned to Snow who was smiling" let's give it a shot we'll save Cocoon and then we'll find a way to bring peace to the two worlds!"

"Figures you were going to say that" replied the pink haired soldier not surprise he was the hero.

"We're barely trying to stay alive from the military, saving Cocoon seems impossible as it is let alone us playing peacemakers" Fang said.

"Agreed but it is better to keep a positive view of things" said Seiryu.

"Let's start with what we have right now, we won't have to worry figuring things on our own" Hope said smiling they we're all together in this.

Suddenly Seiryu's ears perked up he had a bad feeling about this as he felt a lot of footsteps heading their way he gasped" we have company they have found us!"

The lights of the Estheim residence have shut off meaning that their pursuers have disconnected the electricity from the household. Everyone gasped not realizing that they will them this soon Lightning reacted using her soldier instincts getting up from the seat looking around they knew they will have no choice but to fight and in this tight space it will be difficult to achieve. The blind drifter has gotten next to her with his guard up it didn't surprised him that PSICOM will find them so soon with their current search, they have been looking the entire city nonstop it was to be expected. It worried him that Bartholomew had to get involved in this even when the older man has made it clear that he will support them enemies of Cocoon or not, his safety was priority Hope couldn't lose another family.

He unsheathed his sword" they're above us…."

The former soldier looked above seeing some of the windows of the roof being cracked" heads up!"

From the ceiling came four gas bombs covering the entire place they never saw it coming as their enemies have jumped down to finish the job back at the square plaza. Snow knew he couldn't let nothing happen to Hope after finding out that he pain he caused the youth he felt like it was his responsibility to take look after him, including that both Nora and Lightning asked to take care of him.

"Hope in the back!"

He suddenly lost his balance again due to his injury he thought wrong that he had no problem walking or standing up it was obvious to anyone that he couldn't fight like this. The youth was with his father but saw the fallen blond and went to him knowing that he was trying to protect him, but right now he was the one who needed the protection.

"You're not ready for this, I'll stay here" he replied giving him the best job he could take for now" help my dad."

"Hope's right you still haven't fully recuperated you can't fight in your condition, just stay in the back and watch over Bartholomew" replied Seiryu.

"_We can't drag him into this, it will be best if PSICOM believes that we have him hostage rather than as an ally…."_

The tall blond didn't looked upset or disappointed for not being able to help the group, but he figured that he will help more if he protects the teen's father, he smiled giving him a thumbs up he left taking the elder Estheim out of the area. Fang has already engaged in the fighting as she kicked a PSICOM predator while Lightning has taken out another one, by now the gas has lifted they were able to see clearly now.

"Come on!" the gang leader said.

The silver haired teen smiled he had faith in Snow to think he used to hate him, only to end up believing in him his father was in good hands. He didn't noticed that a predator was behind pointing his rifle at him when he turned to faced him the soldier never got the chance to pull the trigger. Seiryu has quickly charged at him slicing his weapons with his sword, he performed another attack killing the predator. The former GC sergeant was next to him with a frown because she was going to be the one to take out the soldier and save Hope, but it didn't turned out how she wanted.

"I had him you know?" she was still frowning at the blind drifter.

"I know you did I just reacted faster than you."

"Tch…."

"There are more of them so you will have your chance to show off luv" Fang gave a smirk taking her lance.

The foursome stood facing more units, two scavengers and two aerial snipers. Lighting and Seiryu charged at one of the scavengers attacking him with quick attacks, he ended casting his mana drive vigilance. Fang has attacked the other scavenger with her lance while Hope aided her with aero and fira causing a lot of damage to the soldier, he ended up getting stagger. The aerial snipers fired their volleys and Seiryu used his sword to block the powerful attacks, but he ended up getting hurt in the process, Lightning has reacted using cure on her dark haired companion. She changed her gun blade firing round on the scavenger they attacked previously killing him while Fang and Hope we're done with the second one.

They used the same strategy against the two aerial snipers, the former soldier and the drifter attacking relentlessly at the flying soldier while their other companions did the same thing with the second one. They took a couple of hits from their volley attack but they were healed by the teen and former GC soldier, until both PSICOM soldiers were staggered. It was easy to beat as they were launched in the air ending in a defeat and a victory for the party, they didn't sheathed their weapons because they knew it wasn't over yet. As they took a couple of steps they were met by two scavengers and one bombardier who quickly went to attack formation against the group.

They used the same strategy only in slight difference Fang used the defensive against the bombardier provoking the soldier and using mediguard, she ended up getting hit by one of his rockets attacks she wasn't hurt too much. Lightning, Seiryu and Hope focused on one of the scavengers attacking it without mercy it was staggered and defeated after being launched. The blind drifter chose to help the tall woman who was still using mediguard against the bombardier, he performed his quick kill technique killing said soldier. Lightning and Hope has staggered the second scavenger while Fang joined in launching him in the air followed by the pink haired soldier, it was beaten shortly.

When they reached the hallway that leads to Hope's room they spotted more soldiers. There were two PSICOM predators and one bombardier, they started using mana drive curse on both Lightning and Fang but luckily they weren't affected because they have grown stronger since the last time they had fought, it was pure luck on the two ladies side. Seiryu and Hope finished one due to their given efforts while the ladies followed the second predator. The bombardier shot its rocket attack missing the drifter by an inch as he charged using blitz and the pink haired soldier joined him making the finishing move on the soldier.

More soldiers arrived one scavenger and one predator went to them and the foursome didn't wasted time going to combat once again. The fight was the easiest so far the two soldiers didn't proved much of a challenge and with numbers and strength on their side they were defeated quickly, but the fight wasn't over. Two predators and one scavenger arrived to face the party the group was starting to annoyed at how many soldiers we're arriving. The fight took a little longer since the last one but the group fought well, they managed to beat the two predators first before going after the scavenger. The soldier got staggered and that was the end of him after it was launched, after they walked back to the living room they noticed more soldiers.

Lightning has managed sneaked behind two scavengers and one bombardier catching them off guard. The result they were staggered and the group managed to beat with ease, the match has been their shortest ever. Once they realized they weren't anymore soldiers in the house they sheathed their weapons relief a bit, but it wasn't over yet.

"Is it over?" asked Hope.

"I don't feel any other presence, at least not here more of them are probably waiting for us outside of the house" said Seiryu.

"They must have sent an entire battalion after us, they want to finish this now" replied Lightning.

"Gotta give them credit for trying" Fang said.

* * *

(Scene change)

Snow was in the back watching over Bartholomew doing exactly what Hope told him to do. He was getting anxious as he heard the sounds of battle his companions were fighting without him and he wasn't the kind of person to let others fight for him, he was always willing to help his friends. For once he thought it was best to not get involve he was still hurt, his broken ribs were really taking a lot of him the right thing was to stay out of fighting at least until he recuperates. The elder Estheim was anxious but more concern of the well being of his son they have been fighting for a while probably fighting an army of the military, he didn't know if he was all right even if he was an l'Cie.

"Is it over?" he asked in concerned" are they-"

"They're fine your son's a tough kid."

They left walking ahead reaching the main area where the front stood were the four. Lightning was gazing from a corner along with Fang, Seiryu stood next to Hope the youth was on one knee. He suddenly saw his family picture on the ground gazing ahead he saw his father with the tall blond, they were hit by a powerful bright light that belonged to one of their sky fleet vessels. The group saw more PSICOM soldiers arriving outside there were more of them than the ones they fought inside of the house they were now way over the head between a rock and a hard place.

Lightning gazed over at their forces before her sky blue eyes turned above to the sky vessel she was a bit shocked, she has seen models and pictures of it when she was still a sergeant in the Guardian Corps. She remember reading information about if from the Corps data base the air ship was known as the Havoc Skytank it was one of PSICOM's toughest battalion ships, it's fire power was a force to be reckoned with. Although she hasn't seen the ship in action she had a feeling that it was truly a powerful weapon, she knew now that their situation has gotten worse when the ship arrived. She also realized something else seen so many units and the large vessel it could only mean one thing, for now she hold the thought.

"Who ordered the battalion?" asked Fang.

"Perhaps the same person we met at the square plaza" Seiryu replied.

"Rosh probably?" the pink haired soldier was still gazing ahead" they'll take out the entire building next."

She spotted Snow and Bartholomew and waved at them telling them to come, there were no longer safe anywhere on the house.

"Dad!" the teen went to him.

"Hope thank goodness are you hurt?" asked the concerned man.

"No how about you?"

"Still in one piece…."

Snow got seated on a wall next to Fang he took a deep breath realizing the situation they were in, they were all trap like rats no way to escape. His companions has already done their part fighting the army now it was his turn to do something useful to the group, he was the hero after all. He got up without looking at them his eyes were outside at the bright light coming from the Havoc Skytank, determination was all over his features.

"My turn…."

"What are you going to do?" asked Seiryu.

"Was it look like going out there and face them, that is what the hero is supposed to do" replied Fang.

The drifter was shocked" you're going out there on your own and in your condition this is perhaps the most reckless thing you have ever done so far."

"And counting" the blond gave a grin.

He has removed his long trench coat and shirt as he went behind the wall and showed his trench coat outside it was illuminated by the bright light. As soon as he did the long coat was hit by a mass of heavy fire leaving it with tons of holes.

"Snow!" Lightning started but he stopped her from saying another word.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted to army but it felt on deaf ears they were still firing their rifles.

The pink haired soldier was about to protect her but Seiryu stopped her" let's respect his choice…."

"_Even if it's a reckless one…."_

"I'll show you what an l'Cie looks like."

He slowly walked out of the house while his companion were looking at him in concern and shock, probably they feel more respect towards like Lightning but she didn't admit it. The PSICOM soldier have immediately locked on him using their lasers from their rifles, soon they had the blond at their mercy. All they needed to do is pull the trigger and he was dead, some of the soldiers were a bit taken back to see a perfectly looking person just like them. Some weren't so convince he may look human but he wasn't normal like them, he was an l'Cie an enemy who is a threat to their world. Snow faced them without showing any fear in his eyes he was willing to this for his friends and for what he believes in, in the last words of his beloved fiancée to save Cocoon.

"Me I'm an l'Cie" he walked a few steps towards them" surprised expected some kinda of hideous monster, I'm flesh and blood like all of you. An ordinary citizen of Cocoon don't you get it this has been our home our whole lives, how could we even think of destroying it we want to protect this place as much as you?"

"You must be Snow Villiers" Rosh said who was behind the large group of soldiers, he started walking towards the blond.

The NORA leader was trying to looked at the person who has walked to him, having some trouble trying to look at his face because of the lights.

"Yaag Rosh PSICOM division" the silver haired man introduced himself" I understand your plight. However the Pulse threat is not easily dismissed, the very existence of you l'Cie puts every last one of us in danger."

"Tell me, do you really think your life is worth more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens I do not?"

"_I knew this was a waste of time sadly, Snow your choice to try and form peaceful negotiation with the military has failed" _thought Seiryu.

"And so it falls to me to order your execution, it's that simple. It is my responsibility to see you put down your lives are forfeit."

The tall blond growled seeing the man turned his back to him" Aw, cut the crap you want l'Cie, then kill l'Cie why do other people have to die the Purge has got to stop?"

Rosh turned to him again knowing the truth of the protocol" do you think we want to purge our own people if any trace of Pulse remains the populace will erupt into chaos. Without sacrifice, without the Purge Cocoon will die!"

Smoke grenades fell from behind Rosh and the army as it started pouring the gas as the soldiers got alarmed checking who was responsible for causing the surprise attack.

"Who fired I gave no order?" shouted the upset officer.

With all the commotion from the smoke gun fire was heard as soldiers started falling one by one. When Rosh looked around his men were all dead he looked in front of him where the smoke was less and saw another soldier holding his rifle It seems he has gotten desperate and wants to get over it in killing the l'Cie threat not caring that he was not following his superior orders.

"No!"

He shot endless rounds hitting the PSICOM officer as he hit the ground while the rest of the soldiers we're getting killed and others wanting to leave.

"Fall back!"

"What's going on?" asked Seiryu.

"We're leaving!" said Lightning looking at the youth" Hope tied up your dad, we've threatened you and forced you to help us got it?"

"There must be something else-"Bartholomew started.

"Do as she says" replied the teen" I can't let you get dragged into this, I want to stay here but there's no place for an l'Cie that's why I'm going with the others. We'll survive somehow I promise you that"

He tied both of his father's hand making sure it looked like he was really taken hostage by the enemy, it will be believable for the army when they the older man so helpless. Bartholomew stood quiet wanting to disagree but he knew they were right even if he wanted to help them, he also knew his son cares for him and didn't wanted him to get hurt with this conflict. He didn't replied but deep inside this was the right thing to do he will be getting in the way and he could end up dead, maybe staying out of this will somehow help them in some way.

"Its better this way we can't risk getting more people hurt because of us, but nevertheless we appreciate that you chose to take us into your home Bartholomew thank you for accepting us without showing hatred and thank you for accepting your son" said the drifter.

"Dad I hate to run out on you-"

"You're not running!" the elder Estheim cut him off" you're not running away you've made a choice you'll survive and do what needs to be done."

"You mean complete my focus?"

"Don't you worry about that you make the choice."

They both hugged while everyone was watching Seiryu and Lightning had a smile and Fang was happy that his father has respected his son's choice. Once they broke the hug Hope knew he has misjudged his father the same way he misjudge Snow he was wrong about him, he really cares for him It was worth not dragging into this mess that way he will be safe. He knew what to do to continue traveling with his companions and find a way to survive and stop the Sanctum, for now his focus didn't matter.

Snow coughed from the gas screen that was placed because of the bombs. Above him the Havoc Skytank was lowering its altitude and it looked like it was ready to attack, it wasn't going to let them escape.

"Damn it."

"Our turn hero" Lightning passed him by with the rest of the group they were ready to take on the massive air ship.

"What I can handle a little gas?"

"Catch your breath I'll throw in some hits for you" Hope said.

"Indeed you're still recuperating leave this to us Snow" Seiryu said.

Lightning has clever as she has taken a librascope that she has previously bought allowing her to the entire information on the flying foe" the Havoc Skytank is immune to all status alignments except provoke, and it can deliver devastating physical attacks not surprising on the last part. The ship itself is made up of four components when it comes to offensive portside hull, starboard hull, portside turret and starboard turret."

"We will have to take out all those parts in order to damage the ship itself first" replied the blind drifter.

"Look out!" the teen shouted.

They gasped when the Havoc skytank released its main canon and fired a powerful blast at the four. The group has taken cover luckily evading the attack, the damage it has done was a large crater on the ground showing the party its destructive power.

"We could have seriously been hurt by that attack" Fang said.

"We can't let it have the chance to fire it again" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Each of us should concentrate on attacking one part of the ship at a time" replied Hope.

"Good thinking but it will be more effective if two on two concentrate on that specific part instead" said the drifter.

"Right" said Lightning taking her gun blade.

Fang and Hope have chosen to attack the portside turret while Lightning and Seiryu chose to attack the starboard turret. The air vessel fired its turret fire hitting the drifter he managed to block a couple of its rounds with his sword but he got a few injuries he was still all right. Lightning made sure to use cure on him she wasn't letting anyone get hurt on her watch. Hope shot fire and fira while Fang was using ruin they dodged any incoming fire from the turrets if they could. The pink haired soldier chose to fight with magic firing fire, water and thunder, while Seiryu was using ruin. If luck was on their side they should be able to destroy both turrets before they could suffer any serious injuries.

They weren't lucky after all the Havoc skytank fired another attack shooting its plasma blasters, the attack hurts Fang while Hope countered using cure on the woman in blue. She was fine and resumed using ruin, neither of the group thought it was going to get worst as the vessel released missile barrage. The party had to run fast in order to avoid the deadly missile attack, they dodged it as they made impact destroying more of the ground. They resumed attacking as the air ship went back to use turret fire and plasma blasters, some got hit only to be heal by either Lightning or Hope. The fight was tough and they still haven't destroyed any of the turrets yet, they needed to take out all sub weapons before dealing damage to the ship in general. Hope has used protect and shell on the group to ensure safety during the fight knowing how powerful it's plasma blasters and missile barrage were, there was also the main canon they needed to be prepare for that one attack.

"_I will have to make this quick, we can't risk getting hit by its attacks" _thought Seiryu.

Lightning shot another spell of thunder followed by thundara when she noticed her dark haired companion next to her, her eyes wide when she saw his sword glowing in a black energy. The blind drifter was now casting, what it seems to be a spell while the air ship was still firing its turret fire, it also shot plasma blasters. Hope and Fang has taken their eyes from their flying opponent when they looked at Seiryu and his dark glowing sword, they were in awe at the sight. Eventually Fang and Lightning realized that this must be another technique from the drifter, the other type of magic he can cast.

The blind drifter shot a dark wave from his sword hitting the starboard turret destroying in it, the ability of the shocked the rest of the party. One of his spells was enough to destroy one of the weapons of the Havoc skytank, they focused again on the enemy. After dodging the turret fire Fang and Hope destroyed the portside turret leaving the air vessel with both of its hulls, each of the group has focused either of them. Just like the turrets Lightning and Seiryu focused on starboard hull while Hope and Fang attack the portside hull. Without its turret the PSICOM sky fleet obviously couldn't fire them anymore but it can still fire plasma blasters and missile barrage, lastly its main canon.

Fang has decided to use provoke since it was the only thing that affected the ship, the result got the air vessel it's full of attention focusing all its attack on the tall beauty. She used mediguard to take the plasma blasters and missile barrage attacks with the ship focusing all of its attacks on the tall woman the other took this as perfect chance to attack the remaining sub weapons of the fleet. Seiryu has used the same dark wave attack hitting the starboard hull damaging it greatly while Lightning used ruin with thunder and Hope has used aero blizzard and fire on the portside hull. Fang took plasma blaster and missile barrage while the rest the group were attacking the skytank's sub weapons throwing everything they can in their attacks.

With their combined efforts Lightning and Seiryu destroyed the starboard hull they quickly joined up the silver haired teen on the portside hull. Fang was done with the defensive joining the party in taking the last sub weapon from the PSICOM air fleet, but things went back when the ship was to fire its main canon again. They were shocked as the Havoc skytank released the long canon pointing it at them, if they get hit the chances of surviving were low.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hope.

"We have to run now!" Lightning said.

"Wait, everyone take my hand!" Seiryu said.

"What are we going to sing cumbaya and wish for a miracle that we don't get hit by that canon?" asked Fang.

"Trust me…."

The pink haired soldier took his hands while Hope took his other which it was holding his sword and Fang took the youth's. When the skytakn fired its main canon the four have vanished from their own shadow dodging the blast, the canon destroyed another piece of concrete of the ground. They suddenly reappeared in the same spot where the blast took place within their own shadow where the light of the air ship was hitting they were shocked that they have managed to avoid the powerful attack without moving literally. Their eyes fell on the blind drifter who has used his shadow teleport on all of them, after witnessing what has happened, they were asking of the potential of their blind companion.

"Now's our chance to attack the portside hull together" Lightning said.

Seiryu fired his dark wave attack again while Fang used ruin, Hope casted fire, aero and thunder and Lightning used ruin. They weren't hit by any of the ships attacks because the portside hull was finally destroyed leaving the ship defenseless with no weapons, with the exception of its main canon. They party went relentless attacking the Havoc skytank like there's no tomorrow they knew they didn't had much time before it fires the main canon. Seiryu was still releasing his dark wave attack while Lightning has switched to magic attack with Hope and Fang still using ruin, with their combined forces they managed to stagger the large air fleet. Their eyes widened when the PSICOM air ship released its main canon ready to fire it again.

"Watch out its going to fire it again!" shouted the pink haired soldier.

"It's almost beaten that's why it has become desperate" Fang said.

"Seiryu can you use that shadow thing you did to make us disappear again" said Hope.

"There's no need to I won't give it the chance to fire it."

He made his sword glow black again raising his left hand towards the skytank" fade to black…."

After he said those words the air ship was covered in a black cloud when it vanished the Havoc skytank has been destroyed it exploded, with the remains falling below crash landing eventually. The trio was stunned at what just happened they were impressed at the size of the dark cloud but to be able to destroy something so big in a couple of seconds, it almost seemed impossible. Their eyes fell again on the drifter by now the black glow has left his sword so many questions were running through their heads about his ability, namely Hope because he has never seen him do that before thinking he could only use debuff magic. Fang was staring at him with some interest but she wasn't so shock when she has seen his attacks, it's like she knew what kinds of attacks he could use.

Lightning was in awe after witnessing Seiryu's attack the way he unleashed that dark cloud engulfing the air ship destroying in it in a second. She was impressed with skills before but not like this now she probably had an idea how strong he really is, it felt like she wanted to know everything about him she has gotten curious of him. Before she could say a word to him they saw another Havoc skytank heading their way making them gasped, it was impossible for them to take on another military vessel. They were probably cursing in their minds that Rosh has called for backup just in case things don't go his way.

"This is quite unexpected" replied Seiryu.

"Another one?" asked a shocked Hope.

"Again, there's no end to these guys" Fang said.

"You got to be kidding" Lightning mumble in a bad mood, she was feeling a little tired after their fight with the first skytank.

But just as the air ship was about to open fire a blast that belongs to the ship's main canon hit it destroying it, the group gazed at the fallen air ship before gazing at yet another Havoc skytank who has fired its main canon on the second ship. They had no idea why it did that maybe because it wanted the other ship to steal the credit for killing the Pulse l'Cie, they already knew how merciless PSICOM is. They were more confused when the skytank lowered its altitude making a landing, neither knew why they landed maybe they wanted to face them head on, rather using the air ship. The hatch of the ship opened revealing a squadron of PSICOM predators running to them, it was the last thing they needed.

Fang stood holding her lance with a confused expression seeing the squadron when she noticed one of them who wasn't pointing his rifle at the group he removed his helmet showing his face. She grinned seeing the face of a man in his early possible early twenties with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and a bear. Her grin never left her face recognizing the young soldier while Lightning was still holding her gun blade ready to fight, Seiryu was still holding his sword also in attack position and Hope was panting exhausted from the fight with the skytank.

"Heya Fang, need a ride?" said the young soldier with a smile.

"Don't get cute, you sure took your time coming here luv."

"We had some trouble on the way, nothing we could handle."

"I'll bet" she turned to the others" it's okay they're with us."

The young soldier Rydgea turned to see the tall blond who was still coughing from the gas bombs" Snow you sure looked like you have taken quite a beating."

"More like a painful fall" the NORA leader gave a silly smile meeting up with Hope who smiled at him.

They started moving out heading into the confiscated PSICOM havoc skytank it was the best cover up vehicle they could take, in order to fool the military division.

Hope turned back to his house looking at the tied up Bartholomew who was looking at him concern" take care dad…."

He felt a hand on his shoulder courtesy of Seiryu who was smiling" you have a great father Hope."

The youth smiled preventing from shedding a tear" I know….I know that now."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: the Lindblum Bridge above the skies of Cocoon)

The group was now standing in front of a group of soldiers from the Cavalry, Rydgea was among them. Fang and Snow we're calm been back with the group they joined in order to find them. The tall blond was pleased knowing that he found his companions but more people from their group were missing, he was determined to find everyone. Fang was in the same boat after finding more l'Cie she knew if she continued with the military group than she will eventually find Vanille, she was staying with the group all right.

Seiryu was feeling calm but uncertain they owed their lives to these people even if they were with the same military that are currently hunting them down, they should give them a chance to prove that they were friendly. Hope was a little worried been with people that are from the military but he tried to remain calm after everything that has happened he needed to be strong for himself and for everyone. Lightning was the only one who was feeling uncomfortable with this situation she didn't trusted no one from the Sanctum they were her enemy and they were the ones hunting her and her companions. Trusting a group from said military organization was crazy and the possibilities of them betraying them were very high.

The doors to the bridge opened and Cid entered as he was greeted by the usual salute from his men, he took his place on the middle with the military group. He stood facing the group of l'Cie there were more of them, but there were still more of the group he needed to save Cocoon from the Fal'Cie's grasp. He spotted some of them we're giving him distrust looks and it was understandable it probably won't be easy than when he convinced both Fang and Snow to join his cause.

"Congratulations you two on a job well done I thank you for succeeding on the mission."

"We still haven't found the others" Fang said thinking about Vanille.

"All in due time, as always we are keeping an eye on the Sanctum's actions as well as primarch Disley we will eventually find them."

"How about telling us what you really want?" asked Lightning her distrust towards the commander brigade was evident in the tone of her voice" a Sanctum branch wanting to help the enemies of Cocoon sounds crazy, it's easy to tell that you're probably planning in double crossing us."

"Light is okay he's our ally" Snow said trying convinced her but it wasn't helping.

"That's all right I understand your discomfort and your right not to trust me, you have all been given a horrible burden and now you share a fate to fulfill a focus you obviously wish not to fulfill. My dream is to free Cocoon of the Fal'Cie's rule the humans have the right to chose their own way of life without having the Fal'Cie to tell them how to live it, if they want they could rule Cocoon with their own rules and belief in which shouldn't be based on them."

"Cocoon belongs to the people I will take that is your ideology" said Seiryu.

"Precisely I am merely doing what they are afraid to do, to stand up against the Fal'Cie and rule this world as they please. We are done by being their mere puppets therefore in order to stop the Fal'Cie I need the aid of the l'Cie. I am certain none of you want to fulfill your focus, nobody want to fulfill a fate you don't want to desire to make. Whether you trust me or not I can help you find the remaining of your companions, we can help each other if you're willing to give it a try."

"Hey I'm fine with it" Snow replied.

"It's fine with me too I don't have any complains" Fang said.

"I….I guess we could give it a try in giving them a chance" Hope said.

"If you don't mind I would like to give it more thought on the matter, I apologize but I'm not ready to make a decision" said the blind drifter.

Cid nodded" very well and what of you, former sergeant Farron?"

"No comment" she gave a frown it didn't surprised her he would know her.

"I see it is reasonable, whether you trust me or not I care for Cocoon as much as any of you. I want to protect this world and find a way to cleanse it from Fal'Cie terror as long as they remain fear of Pulse will continue to grow as well as its hatred. We must find a way to eliminate that fear from the people's hearts and come to understanding…."

"Maybe we can bring them together Pulse and Cocoon" Snow said.

"You're still into that luv" replied the amused Fang.

"Your idea Snow Villiers it's very difficult to achieve but it's not impossible."

The group stood quiet while Lightning was looking not too convinced from Raines positive and revolutionary way of thinking to free Cocoon from the Fal'Cie. Somehow she didn't trust him or maybe because she was never the kind of person to trust people so easily in the first place, trusting someone from the Sanctum that was impossible for her. Maybe the others we're agreeing in giving Cid a chance but not her and maybe Seiryu too, it seems the drifter was thinking just like her. She did made a mental note to keep a close eye on the commander of the Cavalry, she wasn't looking forward to get backstab.

"Please you all must be weary after experiencing such turmoil escaping from Palumpolum, Snow and Fang you two already know the ship in and out would you be kind to escort our guests to their rooms?"

"Sure no problem" replied the tall blond.

"However" Cid gazed at one of them at a certain blind drifter" you must be Seiryu Cerbiros if I'm not mistaken."

"That is correct…."

"I would like to have a word with you….in private."

He stood quiet while everyone has already left the bridge been lead by Snow and Fang to their temporary quarters. Lightning was the only one who noticed that the drifter wasn't coming with them she took one glance at him before she left wondering what Raines would want to talk with him. She made another mental note to talk to him later when she could.

* * *

(Scene change)

Cid has lead Seiryu to his office he passed his desk while the drifter was in deep thought, confused of his sudden interest to speak to him. It felt so sudden that he had a bad feeling about it, although it wasn't compared to his previous bad feelings when it involves danger but he still didn't felt comfortable. Choosing to talk to him was such a coincidence and that he also knew his name too, he wanted to get this over with since he was feeling tire from all the fights he fought at Palumpolum. He looked at the man who looked very calm without a single hint of doubt the topic he could talk to him could either be personal or irrelevant.

"Please have a seat."

"I would like to remain standing thank you for your kind gesture."

"Very well…."

"What would you like to discuss with me?"

"Already want to discuss business I see, all right I won't keep you waiting since you're probably weary from your previous location. I know of your blindness."

"I see….however it should be quite obvious now when you look into my face" he wasn't wearing his shades anymore because they were destroyed by the Ushumgal Subjugator.

"No shocking news to you, I will get straight to the point then. Are you familiar with a place called Eleira?"

Seiryu reacted with his hands shaking a bit so many memories flowed to his mind hearing the name, he slightly lowered his gaze no words coming from his mouth"….."

"I will take your silence that you do know such place. I have live my entire life in Cocoon but I have never come to know of such a place called Eleira, unless if it's not in this world but on another."

"…."

"Pulse perhaps?" asked Cid.

"And what if it is located on Pulse?"

"You should be the one to answer me you're the drifter who has traveled to different places."

"You know of my travels….?"

"No just rumors but we have gathered data on you, not much though."

"You've been keeping tabs on me, I am not surprise that the Sanctum have been following me for quite some time" for some reason he was upset.

"You're merely mistaken my actions Seiryu but perhaps I should tell you more of what I have found. As I was saying Eleira must be a place located on Pulse the information I have gathered from an investigation that I have been conducting for a long time has finally paid off. According to the data the people of Eleira were very strong warriors with powerful magic it seems they have been living in secrecy for a very long time."

"…"

"The one thing I have found out to be quite interesting is that every single person from Eleira we're exceptional on one thing….that they were all blind."

"If you know that information then there is no need to hide it anymore, you are correct Raines I am from Eleira…."

"Then you must know of operation Eleira?"

The blind drifter was shocked hearing those two words he has tightened his fist in anger remembering the voices of agony and the screams of horror from that time. It all came back to him things he wanted to forget it so badly, things he wanted to erase forever. He lowered his gaze like it has happened only yesterday as he remembered hearing them giving their last cries as they were struck down.

"My apologies for bringing such a delicate topic to you, but according to the data from my investigation the massacre took place ten years ago. I won't mention the ones responsible you already know that, on that day everything change to you. Only two people survived the massacre of Eleira, Seiryu Cerbiros and Akeshi Cerbiros."

"I see you have done your research quite well…."

"I'm afraid that is not all. I know about the legend, and I know about your people."

This time Seiryu wasn't surprised to hear him" so you know the truth then….?"

"You have absolutely no idea how long it took me to find this information, but with primarch Disley keeping it in high secrecy from anyone from the Sanctum or PSICOM for the matter it is to be expected, it is no wonder why he didn't wanted anyone to find out about this."

"A job well done on your part I suppose, but I would like to ask you. What are you planning to do now that you know about me?"

"Nothing" replied the Cavalry general" I will keep this a secret from anyone, for now. However I need your aid just like the l'Cie in saving Cocoon from the Fal'Cie."

"I want to help my companions survive and if it is possible, a way for them to save Cocoon that doesn't rely on its destruction I would do anything for them, I also have a debt to pay to someone" he thought about Lightning.

"If that is your choice then I would lend you my aid, we can understand each other if we can help each other."

"If that is all that you want to discuss with me then I will kindly take my leave?"

He headed for the door not expecting an answer.

"I will help you find your sister."

He stopped just a couple of feet from the door's office" Raines I'm curious do you have any ulterior motives for doing this?"

He didn't reply while the drifter sensed some tension coming from him" since you know about my secret then, I should tell you I know about yours…."

His eyes widened for a moment before he closed his eyes" I expected that you were going to know, after all I know about your existence. It is my turn to ask you what you are planning to do now that you know the truth about me."

"The same answer you gave me I suppose nothing for now, just to let you know I care deeply for my friends I am loyal to them no matter what. However Akeshi is an entire different matter she's my sister, my blood, my family and if any harm comes to her in either way the consequences will be severe" Seiryu's expression was so serious it could reflect his anger clearly.

"There's nothing to worry about I will help you find her, I have also promised Fang to help her search for her friend. I have no intentions of letting any harm come to her I assure you."

"If we have this settle then, I will be taking my leave this time."

"Very well…."

He didn't say another word as he left Cid's office walking with no intention of stopping. So much has happened inside his office that it was making his head spin he was really surprised that he knew about him, it made him wonder that things have become a little different. He used not to worry about people knowing the truth before until now, although he doubted that the Cavalry general would say a word. As he walking through the halls of the Lindblum he felt a presence near him, a smile for his lips when he reached a corner the tall beauty Fang was leaning on the wall like she has been expecting him to pass in this area.

"We're you waiting for me Fang?"

"Why are trying to hide it from them?" she asked suddenly" that you're from Gran Pulse they won't hate you, especially Lightning I doubt she will slap you too."

"I believe it's for the best to keep my place of birth a secret, this is Cocoon you should know how they feel towards the lower world."

"I see that as an excuse luv…."

"I don't see it important for them to know I suppose."

"Do you fear that much for your life?" she was staring at him.

"It is not my life I fear" he thought about Akeshi.

"Then who….?"

"Perhaps I should tell you, but it will be for the best if I don't. I will take this opportunity to call it payback for embarrassing me in front of Light."

"Huh?"

"I recalled the "touch her brand comment"."

"I was kidding about that luv you don't have to take it so seriously."

"Then you don't have to take so seriously that I won't share my information with you" he gave a smile.

"Fair enough I guess" she gave a smirk still staring at him" I was impressed with the way you fought at Palumpolum, I didn't know you could cast dark magic."

"I don't rely too much on it, I like using my regular abilities more."

"Darkness is non elemental magic I never thought that there will be l'Cie who can cast it."

He didn't reply her comment" Fang I am tire from our fights, I would like to go to my quarters and get some rest."

"That's why I'm here for luv doubt you know the Lindblum like I do."

"I guess not, lead the way then" he smiled.

He followed her through the halls of the ship while she was staring at him with a glint of curiosity in her eyes_" he's blind, he can cast darkness and he's from to Gran Pulse….is it possible?"_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change time skip)

After Fang showed him around the Cavalry ship she finally showed him to the guest quarters where they will be staying for now. He gave a small sigh of relief he could use the rest he has never been so tire in a long time, it was no surprise after everything that has happened. The only thing he was looking for is a long rest and he probably will not wake up for a while, some r and r will do him some good. Reaching his quarters he noticed someone's presence he smiled knowing who the person was, standing in front of his door was Lightning. The pink haired soldier seemed to have been waiting for him her expression clearly said that she needed to talk to him, although he had a feeling the reason why she was here.

"Light….?"

"Fang told me this is going to be your room."

He nodded" I will take a guess that you came because you're feeling uncertain of our new ally."

"I do, never imagine that someone from the same military that are hunting us wants to help us."

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him Snow trusts him because he's too trusting for his own good, Hope is shortly following him behind as for Fang I don't know about her."

The drifter remembered his conversation with Cid" perhaps I might give him a chance after all, but it doesn't necessary means I will trust him fully though."

"Right I have a bad feeling about him, why would he bother helping l'Cie?" the pink haired soldier crossed her arms.

"Sometimes the military have different opinions or ideas whether they are good or bad for its people Raines seems to have a vision for the world."

She chuckled in a sarcastic matter" a Cocoon free of Fal'Cie rule it sounds too good to be true."

"Rather than sounding too good to be true, it sounds more to be quite difficult don't you think?"

"Yeah the Fal'Cie are the ones who are keeping Cocoon filled with electricity and providing the food, water and the stability. On top of that Eden is the one keeping us above Pulse without it, then we will crash with the lower world living without the Fal'Cie's help seems impossible."

"But his ideology seems to be the correct one that will benefit the people, perhaps the humans are the ones who should rule this world they have the right to have the power to rule over themselves…."

"_Fal'Cie are just an addition…."_

"Maybe but without Fal'Cie we probably would have been killed by Pulse at the war of transgression."

"Perhaps, it's rather strange you dislike the Fal'Cie for what they did to you and your sister and yet you seem to be defending them."

"Just making a point it doesn't mean I'm studding up for them."

"Fair enough" he replied feeling like he needed to change the topic" I'm glad that you have solved your differences with Snow."

"Hmm….?" She turned to him surprised that he changed topic.

"I overheard your conversation with him at Hope's house, I apologize for eavesdropping."

"It's okay but it doesn't change anything, I still don't like him."

"It's natural to feel that way he's your brother in law" he chuckle.

She smiled finding it funny too before she changed her smile staring at him with some possible unknown affection" Seiryu….?"

"Yes Light?"

"I want to help you."

"Pardon….?"

"I want to help you find your sister."

Hearing that the blind drifter gave her a smile" thank you Light I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do I could be late to save mine might as well help you get to yours in time."

"Now Light you-"

She cut him off" I know, I shouldn't lose hope and that perhaps she's really going to wake up soon but…."

"_It's my fault she was taken prisoner by the Fal'Cie…."_

Seiryu put his hand on her shoulder" if what Fang said is true then you shouldn't worry, Serah will wake up so everything is not lost you still have a reason to fight and survive."

The former GC sergeant nodded" that's why I'm here but I have become aware that I can't do this on my own, I thought I could handle it alone but I can't. After we fought at Palumpolum I've come to realized that fighting together with allies by my side showed me that I'm stronger than I used to be. Not just because I'm an l'Cie now it's because together we're stronger, stronger than a one man army."

She was confused when she saw him smiling at her" what….?"

"Now you have become true light, from Lightning to Light your transformation is now complete."

"Tch" she ignored that her heart skipped a beat and that her cheeks we're a little flushed.

Although he was smiling the drifter remember that he was tired" well Light is there another reason you came to me?"

"Actually there is" she crossed her arms over her chest" I have decided to take responsibility to check everyone's brand. I already checked Hope and Snow's brand it has one arrow on each just like mine, I would like to see your brand Seiryu."

"My brand?" he blinked not seeing that coming.

She nodded" you said it's in your right shoulder."

"I don't see why I should fulfill your request you didn't let me check on your brand."

His comment earned him a punch on his left shoulder by the pink haired soldier who was trying not blush in embarrassment.

The blind drifter rubbed his aching shoulder she hit him hard" I was being sarcastic."

"So am I?" she frowned.

"Light I hope you understand I am feeling rather tire after all the battles we've been through, I would like to get some rest."

Lightning gave a small pout that she didn't approve of his choice" I'm not moving from this spot until you show me your brand."

"I appreciate your concern but it's all right my brand is just fine" he remained calm.

"And how can you tell if it's fine you can't see?"

Seiryu felt stupid for saying such comment" if you, Hope and Snow's brand still have ways to go before you turn into Cie'th then perhaps my brand is in the same state too don't you think?"

She was starting to get annoyed by his attitude" you heard what Fang said that sometimes it doesn't take too long for a brand to reach its limit, for all we know your brand could be accelerating and you might have less time than us."

The drifter knew that she was worried for him he was happy she was this concerned for him, but right now the only thing he wanted to do right now is sleep. His body and mind we're demanding for it he needed to find a way to convince her to leave and let him take his rest.

Lightning was really annoyed why he was being so stubborn to show her his brand yes she understood he wanted to take a rest after all the fighting, but checking on his brand was going to take less than five minutes why couldn't he give her those minutes. It angered her that he was denying her request was it wrong to worry about her companions she calmed down taking a mental breath facing him she went for a nicer direct approach.

"Seiryu please let me look at your brand."

He didn't reply instead he went to his room the automatic door hissed open but he was stopped by the former soldier" Seiryu?"

"I said I'm tire!" he raised his voice at her.

She was taken back by his sudden outburst feeling a bit scared. But that all changed when she glared at him realizing that she won't be looking at his brand any time soon. She felt angry, disappointment but most of all hurt the fact that he didn't wanted to show her his brand meant that he didn't trusted her. It seems she wasn't worthy of being trusted by him as an ally and companion, at least that's what she thought.

"Fine!" she stormed off before looking back at him.

If Seiryu could see he would gazed at a pair of angry and hurtful sky blue eyes" if you become a Cie'th then I will be the one to take you out!"

She finally left while the drifter felt not just tire but terrible too. He couldn't believe he has yelled at Lightning it was definitely not in his character to lose his patience like that, especially to one of his companions who was worried for him. He entered his temporary room as the door hissed closed behind him the room itself was just normal with a bed and some fancy decoration here and there, it also had a bathroom. He was so tired that he didn't bother to take a shower he only removed his sword from his back and fell on the bed. Soon he was thinking about the pink haired soldier again, but before he felt asleep he was thinking about his only family, his sister.

"_Akeshi wherever you are I will find you…."_

_

* * *

_

(Scene change)

(Location: above the skies of Cocoon near Nautilus air space)

Akeshi was seated in a airship that was heading towards the city of dream, Sazh was seated in a corner seat and Vanille was seated next to her. After taking the train from the station in the sunleth waterscape region it became into a long trip that eventually they had to take an air ship that fly them to said city. She suddenly lifted her head up feeling like someone just called out to her, her red haired companion has noticed her behavior.

"What's wrong?" asked the concern Vanille.

"It's nothing…."

"Oh man, take a look at that we're almost to Nautilus?" Sazh said looking from his window he could see the bright city ahead.

"If I could see I would be dancing in joy" the teen sweat dropped.

The red head giggled while the dark haired teen sighed going to deep thought and just like her older brother she was thinking about her only family.

"_Seiryu wherever you are I will find you…."_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**There chapter is done and a little longer than the last one, call it an apology for leaving the evil cliffhanger from the previous chapter sorry. Remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next time: Despair


	12. Despair

Chapter 11 Despair

Disclaimer: no I don't own FFXIII and its pure torture that I don't.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

(Parenthesis) Eidolon speech

* * *

**Previously….**

**The foursome has engaged combat against the powerful mech called the Ushumgal Subjugator. Through a tough fight but with teamwork they have successfully defeated the mech and everything turn for the better, at least for Hope giving Lightning her knife back that he has chosen not to have revenge on Snow. The pink haired soldier was beyond happy as she assured him that she will keep him safe from now on while Seiryu was happy too, although he was confused when Fang told him if he could have done the same thing to her, regarding revenge making him wonder. **

**Arriving at the Estheim residence taking a small break, Seiryu asked Lightning if she hated the Fal'Cie question that confused her. It lead up to a real confusing question if he was one will she hate him too, the drifter apologized to her leaving her in deep thought about his question or his reasons behind it. After meeting Hope's father Bartholomew Estheim and entered his house his son explained to him everything that happened to him while he was on Bodhum, all the way to the Purge and eventually Nora's death. The older man felt crushed hearing about his wife's death but it didn't stop him from letting his son go.**

**Hope wanted to leave not wanting to risk his life knowing that he will be in trouble if the military finds out that he was sheltering l'Cie, but the older man reminded him that he was his son and this was his home. Witnessing such act amazed Fang who was listening to their conversation Seiryu next to her was smiling happy to see his father accepting his child for being an l'Cie. The tall woman ended up discovering that Seiryu is originally from Pulse just like her shocking her, such topic the drifter decided to avoid. Elsewhere Lightning apologized to Snow for the way she has treated him in the past, including not trusting him when he became Serah's fiancée releasing that she was running away to try and avoid the pain of losing his sister.**

**After Hope called them that his father wanted to talk to them they figured out that the elder Estheim was willing to help them in any way he could. Not caring the high risk the prize he had to pay for doing so while Seiryu brought the idea of both Cocoon and Pulse living together in harmony, which the group considered it to be an impossible dream. Their luck ran out when PSICOM found them again as the military branch infiltrated the Estheim residence after fighting some of the soldiers they soon found to be surrounded by a battalion along with the powerful sky fleet called the Havoc skytank. **

**Feeling like making up for his lack of not helping the group in battle Snow decided to face the military showing them the face of a l'Cie, in a attempt to try and convince them that they are not the enemy. Rosh met him and told him that he didn't care about their lives because the millions of the Cocoon citizens we're more valuable than the threat of Pulse. Not like the Purge the PSICOM officer told him that it was necessary to sacrifice their people for the sake of stabilizing the peace of their world. They military was caught off guard when a desperate soldier opened fire against Rosh's orders and killed everyone in sight, including the officer. **

**The group took the opportunity to find a way to escape leaving Bartholomew tied like he was their hostage in an attempt to save the older man's life. The group had no choice but to fight the Havoc skytank and after a tough fight they successfully defeated the large air vessel, things got worse when another skytank arrived but it was destroyed by yet another one. They found out that the ones piloting the third skytank was Rydgea a member of the Cavalry, the group left Palumpolum using the PSICOM vessel piloted by their allies. Later at the Lindblum they meet Cid who assures them that he was willing to help them and he could be trusted, although Lightning was the only one who didn't trusted the general.**

**At his office Cid has called Seiryu to talk in private which led to find out that the blind drifter is from a city called Eleira on Pulse. The Cavalry general also revealed that the citizens of said city we're all exceptionally blind and they were strong warriors along with casting powerful magic. Mentioning operation Eleira brought Seiryu terrible memories of the massacre ten years ago which him and his sister Akeshi we're the only survivors, Raines has also clarified that he knew of the legend and the truth of his people. He assured the blind drifter that he will keep his secret and that he needed him just like the group to help him save Cocoon from the Fal'Cie. **

**The drifter revealed that he knows Raines secret and that he will keep his secret, however he warned him to watch his motives because if any of them shows harm to his friends or to Akeshi he will pay dearly. The general has assured that he wants to help him find his sister and that was enough for him to trust him, for now. Seiryu spotted Fang and once again she brought the topic of his home world asking him why he was keeping a secret from the rest, confident that they won't hate him. The drifter gave her no explanation when it was clear that he was doing in it for Akeshi's safety rather than himself. **

**Arriving to his room feeling exhausted Lightning was waiting for him. They talked about their distrust towards Raines and her resolve with Snow still not liking him. The pink haired soldier told him that she wanted to help him find his sister which made him feel so happy to have her help. Everything turned bad when she asked him that she wants to see his brand, for some reason he avoided the topic telling her that he wanted rest. Lightning only saw this as a sign that he didn't trusted her thinking that he didn't wanted to show his brand to her, keeping in mind what Fang told her about the brand. It made her suspicious of his actions, but it turned worse when Seiryu snapped at her yelling to her that he was tired.**

**His outburst only hurt her and angered her as she gave him a warning if he becomes a Cie'th then she will be the one to kill him. Feeling terrible with what happened Seiryu finally closed his eyes and he thought about his sister while near Nautilus Akeshi thought she was hearing his voice calling out to her because she was also determined to find him, as much as him.**

**The story resumes….**

**

* * *

**

(Location: Nautilus station inner rim Cocoon)

The trio consisting of Sazh, Vanille and Akeshi have finally arrived at the city of Nautilus after a long journey from the train and an air ship. To the duo it was worthy to finally arrive at their destination after what they traveled to get here, in addition with the monsters they had to fight to cross over too. Now as a reward they will rest and have fun in the one place called the city of dreams they have heard so much about it from rumors that it was one of the most fun and relaxing places to be. Obviously the two l'Cie have thought it was the perfect place for them to hide from the military, believing that they won't be found. If they are lucky they might be able to live the rest of their life here no need to worry about fulfilling a focus or the fact that they were considered enemies of Cocoon.

Sazh was feeling happy to be here as soon as he arrived he felt the good atmosphere that it was truly a secure place, for some reason he ignored any feelings of sorrow regarding his son Dajh remembering something involving this city. He was looking around the station seeing such a crowd it was the first time he was seeing so many people in one spot, of course regarding the passengers from the Purge train it was a nice change that they weren't depressed or afraid. He did felt clueless because this was the first time of visiting this city he looked like he will have to ask around for direction.

Vanile was probably taking a short break the red head was seated on a small bench. She seemed to be in deep thought showing that she was bothered about something, she felt terrible. She started feeling like this when she heard Sazh's story of his son and how he became a Sanctum l'Cie, it was all so familiar to her. It came back to haunt her once again and she didn't wanted to think about it when they were supposed to be happy they have arrived to a safe spot to hide from their pursuers. For now she tried hard not put it anymore thought she should be happy she's here right now and maybe things will go for the better, at least that's what she was hoping for.

Akeshi however was next to them she decided to remain standing like the afro haired man. Like Vanille she was really in deep thought everything she was thinking it was about what happened at the station before arriving to this city. She remembered been told by the l'Cie present that they traveled with Seiryu before eventually parting ways with him, something that shocked her. She couldn't believed that she was traveling with people who ran up to the blind drifter all along, now her determination to find her older brother was increased as she felt that she was close to finding him. The part of him going to Palumpolum a city which was filled with PSICOM units really bothered her he was probably fighting the military, not knowing the reason.

Been with Sazh and Vanille she thought her chances of having the military after her will be very high, reminding herself that she was with people who are considered enemies of Cocoon. But then again with her older brother fighting the military the chances that she will be reunite with him we're high if she continued traveling with them, so everything was all right. The only thing that had her confused we're his actions to fight the army, she got in deep thought again remembering the last time she was with him. It felt like yesterday since she parted ways with him, but not having him by her side was really torture.

Sazh walked to Vanille noticing her behavior" seasick….?"

Akeshi sweat dropped at his comment" why would she be seasick, don't you mean air sick?"

"Here I am been corrected by a fifteen year old cute" the afro haired pilot gave a chuckle.

"Someone has to you can be so confusing sometimes."

The red head giggled as she got up" nope, I'm fine."

"Okay, then."

"Come on let's go I want to know what's the big commotion ahead" the teen could hear lots of people chattering in the distance.

"You're coming too?" asked a surprised Sazh.

The blind girl frowned putting her hands on her waist not liking the tone of his voice" you got a problem with that grandpa?"

"No but I thought you said you were parting ways with us once we reach Nautilus."

"I changed my mind so deal with it, I don't have a destination in mind might as well go with you guys."

"It's okay I don't mind if Akeshi continues traveling with us" Vanille replied cheery.

"Being a goody goody as always huh?"

"But shouldn't you be searching for your brother, you know he went to Palumpolum?" added the afro haired gunner.

She shook her heard" there's nothing I can do now, Palumpolum is too far away to reach and he's probably not there by now, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up."

"Okay if you say so…."

"Maybe we can help you find Seiryu" replied the red haired l'Cie.

"Oh that would be a great idea if we see anyone from the military we should ask them if they had seen him" Sazh obviously added the sarcasm in his tone.

"I would beat them up before asking them about my brother" Akeshi grinned.

"We might meet up with him again who knows?"

"That's enough no more goody goody attitude I'll be fine" the blind teen frowned at Vanille's attitude.

"There's seems to be quite the crowd up ahead" said the afro haired l'Cie.

As they started walking they realized there were more people than before. Sazh thought that this place will be perfect for them to hide from the military because they could blend in with the crowd, as long as they don't show their l'Cie brands in the open everything will be fine.

"There are so many people" said Vanille.

"At least is not as crowded as last time" replied someone from the crowd.

"Where were we supposed to meet again?"

"Hello and welcome to Nautilus we hope you have a pleasant day. Enjoy your stay in Nautilus the entertainment capital of Cocoon" said someone behind a microphone.

"Hope we don't get separated" said a teen boy.

"Let's go over there."

"I don't see any chocobos."

"Whoa no no Nautilus is just as the guide book says, this is incredible nowhere draws crowds better than Nautilus."

"We can race!"

Akeshi reacted at the chocobo part_" what did he meant by that don't tell me there are chocobos here glad I chose to stay?"_

They have walked around the station looking around and wherever they go there were people everywhere. So far they haven't spotted anyone from the military yet only civilians were present it only made things easy for the trio. Nautilus was really the best place to hide from the Sanctum it was also the last place they would look for any l'Cie, however either Sazh or Vanille thought about fulfilling their focus or that time was running out for either of them before they become Cie'th. They thought that it was better to run away and that way they will solve their problem, to them it was the best solution available.

Akeshi was in deep thought and it had nothing to do about the Sanctum or getting caught by them, she was thinking again about her brother. She tried not think about it but it was inevitable, memories came when she was little traveling with Seiryu and he was also taking care of her. He was the reason she has grown strong she was still alive because of his training, wondering if he was thinking about as much as she towards him. She was still questioning his actions to go Palumpolum where PSICOM was headed, what could possibly go in his head she was still wondering. She remembers that day they had to separate two months ago in order to protect each other, even if she was against his decision not wanting to be apart from him.

"_**Akeshi please listen, no matter how drastic the situation becomes we must avoid the military at all cost. Our lives are too important to end at their hands, if we perish our parents sacrifice will be in vain they wanted us to continue living, for now we hide and avoid contact with the Sanctum…..are we clear?"**_

"_Seiryu what happened, why did you change your mind?"_

"Not a lot of security here" Sazh said looking around" for these people, the l'Cie panic must still seem like a world away."

He looked at a large television screen on a wall" oh hey. Looks like they're putting Eidolons on parade it's starting soon."

The blind girl finally broke from her thought" what Eidolons on paradise what's that?"

"It's a show festival!" Vanille said cheery.

"What do you say let's go check it out" replied the afro haired pilot.

"Sure!"

"I'm looking forward to see it" Akeshi smiled hiding her sarcasm.

"You're going to like it."

"Sazh" the red haired l'Cie girl scolded her afro companion" she can't see."

"Oh….right I kind of forgot sorry about that."

"You're really an old geezer if you have forgotten about my condition grandpa Sazh" the teen was grinning.

"Stop calling me that."

A news broadcast was shown on the large screen" we interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news update."

They were shocked when the screen showed Lightning, Hope and Seiryu the camera was all over them, all three of them were been surrounded by a PSICOM army.

"The l'Cie that surface at Palumpolum and attacked the city's citizens are still on the run from authorities. Sanctum soldiers are tracking the location but have yet to engage the fugitives the presence of hostages has been confirmed."

The camera showed Snow beating up a couple of PSICOM soldiers as he unleashed his Eidolon Shiva it then showed the tall blond riding his Eidolon in gestalt mode with Fang firing with an automatic rifle. The last person was that shocked Vanille as she spotted her childhood friend from Pulse, she couldn't believed that she was fighting the military just like that time at the Euride Gorge energy plant. Which it was the last time she saw her before she parted ways with her because she ended up saving her from getting caught by the Sanctum. It was because she wanted to remember their focus in order to save from the fate of becoming a Cie'th, Fang did it for her not caring about herself.

Akeshi was paying attention to everything the reporter said, when she mentioned Palumpolum. She knew her brother was among the group of l'Cie after Sazh and Vanille told her that he was traveling with them, for unknown reasons she didn't know. She obviously couldn't see the screen but hearing the broadcast she could tell that they were in big trouble, they were currently being hunted down by the Sanctum. It was worst when her older brother was one of the people been hunted, she was still asking herself why he chose to fight when he made it clear to her to avoid fighting with the military.

"_Seiryu…."_

"What's wrong?" Sazh obviously noticed Vanille's surprise expression.

"It's her…." she whispered.

"Yep looks like the military has found 'em" the afro haired man didn't hear her but assumed she said something about the news.

"Was Seiryu with them?" Akeshi felt her heart beating fast.

They both looked at each other not knowing what to say, they knew it was true. They saw it with their own eyes the blind drifter was with the group and the way they attacked PSICOM, he was a fugitive too.

"Well did you guys saw him?"

"Yeah we did, he's with Hope and soldier girl" replied the afro haired pilot.

"Seiryu….." the teen lowered her gaze.

"Hostages they should just blow'em away with the l'Cie" said a young man who was next to the trio.

"They're all infected by Pulse or something you know anyway" said an older woman.

Akeshi got upset by their comments she couldn't believe that they didn't care about the lives of other innocent people. It didn't surprised her how big their hatred for Pulse really is but to push other people aside like they were expendable was unforgivable, they didn't care about others but themselves as long as the threat was taken care of nothing else matters. There were times she will ask herself why she was here in this planet when Pulse was her home, been here made her feel like she was those types of people. She erased the thought as soon as it entered her mind no she wasn't nothing like them she won't judge others for the horrible burden that has been placed on the, maybe that was why Seiryu was with them that he was probably trying to find a way to help the l'Cie group.

Vanille lowered her gaze hearing more of the people's hatred for her home world she wasn't surprised that they would sacrifice others for the life of a Pulse l'Cie. The Cocoon citizen's hatred for Pulse was immense just like the lower worlds for them too it was hate and fear vs. hate and fear, just when she has chosen to run away from her focus this has to happened. Fang had to get involve again and she would blame herself for been the one to make her do this, becoming a Cie'th might be better than seeing Cocoon destroy with her gaining an eternal rest through crystal stasis again.

Sazh looked at her he could understand what she was going through it wasn't easy having this burden when you never asked for it. It reminded him of his son been placed with a burden he never asked for and because of that the Sanctum had him under custody, and worst of all either he's been crystallized or his time was running out before he becomes a Cie'th. He erased that part he wasn't going to let that happen not his only son, he prayed that he was already a crystal and the only thing he needed to find out is if he will ever wake up. He gazed at the two girls both were probably in deep thought at the same thing, thought he wasn't sure about Akeshi he had an idea that she wasn't an l'Cie like them, but it still made him wonder.

"The parade's going to start come on let's go."

"Yeah this place blows, been with these people ruins my mood" the teen girl gave a frown she was annoyed been around people around them.

They started walking out while they were still thinking about the broadcast and as they passed the people, they were still talking about it. It was to be expected that they will bring the Pulse threat as the topic to bring all the attention, or rather the hot topic of the day. But the more they heard the worst it will be to forget especially to Vanille and Sazh, while the blind girl was trying everything she could not to lose her cool and beat some sense into these ignorant fools. Reality check hit her it was better not to waste her time talking to them after all she didn't wanted to bring any attention that might lead with the military coming here, she was traveling with two l'Cie after all.

"The whole world's coming undone and this best they can do?" a young man said he was obviously referring to the Sanctum, he wasn't happy that they weren't doing a good work in handle the Pulse threat.

"Was that, some kind of magic l'Cie do that's totally freaky?" asked a young boy after he watched Snow summoning Shiva.

"Hundred gil says we've got another Purge on our hands within a week" said a teen boy to another.

Vanille smiled as they climbed a couple of stairs" I'm sure everybody's fine, right?"

Akeshi didn't answered she was too annoyed by the people's comments" isn't this place supposed to be fun because I'm not having any?"

"You'll see for yourself" Sazh replied.

"Thanks" the teen replied sarcastically again.

"Sazh" the red head scolded her companion.

"Hold it this time I didn't meant it, figure of speech I know she's blind."

As they were about to enter a small tunnel heading to where the show was going to start, Vanille stopped walking. She was still thinking about the news broadcast and Fang, knowing her tall friend she wasn't going to give up searching for her. She will search until the end of times if it means she will find her and be reunited with her, the woman in blue was determined to remember their focus so they can fulfill it preventing her fate to become a Cie'th. Wherever they will go fighting will follow, just like spreading far, hatred and pain it's like sorrow will be their path she refused to bring any of them again. Even if she was well aware that what she was doing right now wasn't going to solve anything, running away was not the answer she will be just giving time for her brand to reach its limit.

"What's wrong princess?" asked Akeshi she felt that the red head has stopped walking.

"Hey, loosen up gotta make the most of this right?" Sazh said in an attempt to cheer the girl up.

She smiled as she nodded looks like it worked but that's what the blind girl next to her thought. She could feel something was wrong with her although she didn't want to stick her nose where it doesn't belong it wasn't in her business to know. But she also felt a bad feeling that something was not right was it right to find out what it is, she didn't like it there was something about the red haired l'Cie girl that bothered her. Not that she didn't trusted her because she does but she couldn't help but wondered what was going on, for now she ignored it maybe she won't have to get involved in this it was her problem not hers.

As they went inside they were about to see the show of Eidolons on Parade, its original name is the Pompa Sancta parade a pageant commemorating the war between Pulse and Cocoon. It was a way to show the tourists and citizens of the events that took place during the war of transgression of course it was all showed in a more fun and entertaining way cutting all the violence putting it into a live show. Of course it was their guess to how the real war took place most of the people followed the text books and documents about said war. They believe that's how it happened according to the information they received at school, following the Fal'Cie's rule. They entered as they have arrived into the place where the show was going to take place.

It was in the city's square which it was the widest place in Nautilus, perfect for a huge crowd to gather. By now a large number has gathered waiting for the show to start there was a holographic tower that had different types of circles spinning to a specific rhythm. The hologram looked very real it was all thanks to Cocoon's advance technology that has evolved over the centuries it was hard to tell that it was a hologram at all. Sazh, Vanille and Akeshi has taken a good spot that gives them a perfect view the red head was still thinking about her friend Fang and another thing regarding her afro haired companion, a reality that she has been hiding up until now.

Looking at him she knew there will come a time she will have to say goodbye, the truth wasn't meant to stay buried forever. Her gaze turned to Akeshi who looked calm about the show the little time she has come to know her she could tell that she was probably annoyed because she won't see the great show to come. They say goodbye isn't forever but to her that was very unlikely, sooner or later she will be bound to tell Sazh the truth regarding his son. For now she will listen to what he told her, to make the most of it while she still can.

He gazed at her" the show is starting, look."

"Yuppy can't wait" Akeshi said.

"Could you please drop the sarcasm I know that you're blind I won't forget something like that again?"

"Nope" she gave a smirk.

The red head smile turning her gaze to the large hologram about to play the show. The sky is started sparkling with vibrant clear blue colors before they crowd noticed CD's started raining. Vanille was able to captured one and from within it a small, cute flying creature emerged from it she was really taken back by its appearance.

"It's party time little lady!"

"_It can talk!" _

It flew in the air and the sky was now covered by the same flying creatures, each formed the same blue color. Another structure from the hologram appeared as blue colored beings were holding musical instruments they were the symphonic band, they looked unusual to be regular people. Every one of the orchestra members we're female, one playing a harp was wearing a hat like it was made from feathers, the crowd was cheering high liking the show. More blue being appeared dancing and from below them a red circle appeared releasing the being colored red bursting with fire, they joined together dancing in the same rhythm.

Sazh and Vanille were in awe at the effects from the holograms they all looked and even feel so real, like they were actually alive. They were really having a good time enjoying the show, the environment and the mood was really good. Vanille has actually forgotten about everything while watching the show, about her past, her focus, her fate if she didn't fulfill it, and all the pain she has caused in the past. The afro haired pilot was in the same boat for once he felt like he could relax and forget the entire mess he was in, or that his son was probably gone into crystal stasis or worst. This is what both needed in their time of need for once forget all their troubles and that they were l'Cie, enemies of Cocoon.

Akeshi was obviously using her ears to listen to every sound the holograms we're making she heard the flashes of light and the sound of the music which sounded smoothly. It made her smile the show was really getting into her good side maybe this is what she needed, a small break to get away from everything she's been through. Leaving her home, been hunted by the military and separating from her brother which has led her to her never ending search for him. For a moment she felt like she wanted to have eyes and witness the show she was hearing, although it wasn't the first she has wished to have the ability to see. Maybe her older brother didn't show it often like she did but she has always wanted to know what it feels to see, to see the people and places around her.

"_Can't judge the visuals but the sound is pretty cool…."_

From the circle of fire a fire monster emerged making the audience to gasp both Sazh and Vanille had the same expressions while the monster gave an evil laugh.

"With Pulse born, and savage might I will destroy Cocoon!"

The evil l'Cie released a wave of fire of course it didn't hurt anyone from the crowd because it was all a hologram, Akeshi was frowning feeling like not hearing this. Looks like she has found out the part of the show she doesn't like, and here she thought she was going to enjoy this boy she was wrong. Sazh was staring at the monster with a neutral look it was still hard for him to coupe that he was now an enemy of Cocoon just like that fire beast, while Vanille was shocked and horrified at the sight. The evil l'Cie fired his fire blast attack at both the blue and red dance making them vanish and when everything seems lost a blue light appeared and with it emerged another monster, it resembled an angelic knight holding a long sword.

"With trusty blade and Fal'Cie's aid I will defend Cocoon!"

"_I feel sorry for all these people for believing this bull crap, suuuure they have to make the Fal'Cie's the good guys to save their world from evil Pulse. I like this show when it didn't had any ignorant dialogue" _thought the blind girl.

The two holographic l'Cie started fighting in merciless combat, it was the Pulse l'Cie vs the Cocoon l'Cie. It turned into a fierce battle with the purpose to entertain the audience as they watched the two beings fight they were in awe and captivated at the sight, Sazh and Vanille we're still watching with different expressions.

"You dare oppose me?" said the evil l'Cie.

It blocked another attack from the good l'Cie as it lunged into the air" I will fulfill my focus!"

The being was surrounded by a ball of fire and suddenly it has transformed changing shape into a stronger monster, the crowd was enjoying the show as some we're cheering for the good l'Cie obviously. Vanille reacted as she spotted the new changed being it's features were familiar to the monster she remembered seeing a long time ago, the one who will bring destruction to the world the figure of malice and hatred.

"Ragnarok!"

"So the bogeyman from Pulse has appeared at last" said Akeshi sounding bored.

"Fal'Cie grant me strength!" said the good l'Cie.

The being has transformed into a strong winged creature as it charged at Ragnarok both collided together created an explosion that resulted into an amazing light show. They were gone but it left the crowd speechless while others were cheering at the breathtaking view from the holograms. Sazh was in awed enjoying the show while Vanille has lowered her gaze and Akeshi her expression was unreadable.

"Oh man."

The red haired l'Cie girl stood in deep thought after witnessing the confrontation thinking about the past, her mistakes. Wondering if she and Fang's death would have brought back peace to Pulse after being here, she realized that her way of thinking was wrong. No difference would have been made if they would have died or if they have gotten crystallized nothing has changed, hatred between both worlds was still alive and growing stronger by the day. Everything she fought for was for nothing the people will never change both sides will continue to hate each other until the end, but she was tired of it all and didn't wanted to bring any more pain eventually she thought that running away was the right choice. As she watched the end of the show, a silent tear has fallen from her left cheek.

Akeshi was no longer bored at the show even if it was over she should be relief it has ended, she was now upset. Remember the conflict of the good l'Cie with the evil one the whole Cocoon vs. Pulse confrontation has reached her limit, her patience has wear off. Thinking about the hatred and the conflicts has put her in a bad mood and she hated the fact that the Fal'Cie we're the ones who considered themselves as heroes or rather the so called "good guys" letting Pulse to be the hated world filled with evil beings. It was all bull crap and it sickened her it brought the worst in her remembering the reason why she was alone and without family, with only her older brother.

She tightened her fist" this show sucks…."

She left running while Vanille gasped seeing her running off she followed her without saying a word to Sazh. The afro haired l'Cie was still captivated about the show even if it has ended he still hasn't realized that his companions we're gone, he stood there watching until he has finally realized that the show was over.

"How was that?" he asked looking next to him to where the red head used to be" Vanille….?"

Looking around he realized she was not here and neither the blind teen" Akeshi Vanille where did they go?"

His chocobo left his afro as he picked up his feather friend" great now I have two lost children, it feels like the Euride Gorge plant all over again…."

He tried not to think about that day when he made the biggest mistake of his entire life in looking somewhere else and his son ran off, like right now with the two girls. He sighed as he left in hopes that he will find them he will have to search the entire city, which it will be, a pain.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Festival road)

Akeshi was seated in one of the benches of city like park she was still upset with the festival show. The whole Pulse and Cocoon had her angry thinking that it was so wrong to be giving the people the wrong idea of Pulse. She had every right to hate the Fal'Cie and it angered her more that they were seemed like they were saviors by these people, she blamed the beings for everything that has happened to her. They were responsible that her life went for the worse it's because of the Fal'Cie's hatred for the lower world that her home city was attacked and her family, she tried not to cry remembering their voices and cries of agony. The sound of magic being released and weapons clashing as a fight raged on and eventually each one we're taken down, she failed as her eyes were getting teary.

"_**Seiryu what's going on?" replied a five year old Akeshi.**_

"_**We must go now it's not safe here anymore" said the twelve year old.**_

"_**I'm scared where's mommy and daddy?" **_

"_**We must go…."**_

"_**No I want to be with mommy and daddy, I can hear people crying I want to be with them."**_

"_**Akeshi trust me I will keep you safe."**_

"_**But mommy and daddy!" **_

"_**I apologize my dear sister but….."**_

"_**No I don't want to leave!"**_

"_**We will die if we don't, both mother and father wants us to leave our home, we can no longer hide here."**_

"_**Who did this?" the little girl was now sobbing.**_

_**It broke his heart hearing her soft cries" the Fal'Cie from Cocoon have found us…."**_

"_**I'm so scared" she was still sobbing.**_

"_**I promise you….I will keep you safe."**_

The blind girl let some tears fell_" the Fal'Cie are not heroes they are the evil ones, they were the ones that took mom and dad. It's because of them and the Sanctum I had to separate from Seiryu everything is their fault!" _

"Akeshi….?"

The blind girl reacted hearing her name being called recognizing the voice of Vanille, she thought she lost her when she ran from the plaza after the Sancta Pompta parade ended. She couldn't let her see her like this almost to tears she didn't felt like having someone to get close to her, the last time she did she made a terrible mistake. She has promised herself to never trust another person again, she's not opening to anyone again that wasn't her older brother.

Vanille smiled feeling relief to have catch up to her" Akeshi there you are you had me wo-"

"Go away!" she shouted in anger.

"What's wrong?" the red head was taken back by her outburst.

"Leave me alone…."

"What happened why you're upset?" the concern has never left her voice.

"It's none of your business now leave me alone!"

"I can't help you if you're like this…."

"And who said I want your help I don't need it!"

Then it became clear what was the source of the teen's anger she has realized the tears that were falling from her cheek she couldn't tell at first because of her goggles something had her upset that will make her cry, she gazed at her with some pity as she went closer to her. To her relief she didn't yelled at her when she got closer to her she finally got seated next to her, deep inside she had an idea why she was like this. She was feeling a little upset herself but the rest she was feeling was sorrow aside from the immense guilt in her heart, the only thing she could do is to be there for a friend. At least she might do something right for a change and not screw up, she needed to do this.

"Leave me alone" she replied again.

"I want to help you as a friend you might feel better if you talk your problems."

"I told you I don't want your help, I just wish….that Seiryu we're here he's the only one who would understand me…."

The red haired l'Cie girl understood her" you missed him I know that, I actually missed someone too she's a close friend of mine but under some circumstances we had to go our separate ways I haven't seen her in a while."

The dark haired teen was surprised hearing this" really there's someone close to you that you have to separate from, are you sure you're not trying to pull my leg?"

"I haven't pulled your legs Akeshi I haven't even touch you."

"It's a figure of speech" she sweat dropped" it means that you might be lying to me."

"No I'm not lying I really do have a friend and we have to separate because our situation became complicated" Vanille's eyes softened remembering the incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant.

The blind teen realized she was telling the truth" do you missed her?"

"I do it gets lonely not having her with me but things isn't so bad I guess. I have Sazh and you so I'm not so lonely."

"But it's not the same" she reached drying her tears" this person is close to you, closer than any of us because she's like family to you. You will never feel safe if she's not with you…."

The red head was shocked at her comment and it was true she didn't felt the same way even if she was traveling with two people who have become her friends. Being with Fang she always felt safe and secure there was nothing to worry about if something happens to her she will protect her, she was the closest thing she had to her home.

She nodded" I know how you feel, I guess being with your brother you will feel safe and he's the only one that will make you feel comfortable and secure I know that. It's okay to miss him."

"At least you know how it feels to get separated from someone close to you and not seeing that person for a while, for me it's been two months and each day it's been nothing but torture."

"Akeshi why did you separated from Seiryu?"

"I guess I could tell you because you're an l'Cie, the Sanctum is after us."

She nodded understanding her" you didn't like the Pompta parade because it was showing the wrong side of the war."

The blind girl was shocked" how….how would you know that?"

Vanille smiled in a cheery way" I guess I can tell you this secret because I trust you. I'm from Pulse."

"What….?" she was speechless" that can't be possible Pulse is…."

"What?" she asked curious to what she was going to say next?

"Nothing….I have a feeling you're not lying to me I can't believe you're from Pulse."

"We're alike in a couple of things Akeshi, I also know you're from Pulse too."

She was at first shocked but then realizing that she was from Pulse put some logic in it, it made sense. She knew she could trust her just like Sazh and she knew she was wrong about them too maybe it was for the best start trusting people again. At least she should start putting her trust in her two companions she won't have to feel lonely anymore it didn't meant that she will stop missing her brother, that was something she will never do. She had to smile at the thought maybe she was right and they have something in common, when she first met her she will think otherwise.

"I guess we're both from the same world Cocoon despises heh?"

The red head lowered her gaze" Pulse is the same way they see Cocoon as deadly enemies, fearing that one day they will attack their world."

"_What is she talking about does she even has an idea of what has become of Pulse?" _

"Vanille are you sure you're from Pulse?" the blind girl was starting to doubt her.

"Of course I am, it's my home I'm from the village of Oerba."

"_She's from Oerba but that village has been deserted for so many years, what is going on?"_

The red haired l'Cie blinked looking at the teen surprised" wait Akeshi you called me by my name?"

"Well Vanille is your name right?" she replied in an obvious matter.

"Yeah but you didn't call me Vanilla like you usually do."

The blind teen felt a little bad" oh right about that….I guess I had a change of heart. I guess I wasn't been fair with you I misjudged you, you really are a good person who has probably been through a lot."

The red head smiled as she gazed at the ground" Akeshi….you looked into my heart didn't you?"

She gasped before giving a smile" I guess you're really from Pulse if you were able to guess that, that means you know about me….about what I am?"

She nodded" I do and I don't see a problem with it, you must have seen the kind of person I am and what I'm feeling right now."

"That's the reason why I have decided to stop teasing you I had no right to do that, I know I can be a brat and annoying sometimes. Sometimes I end up hurting someone's feelings in the process without realizing it, so I'm sorry for teasing you Vanille."

The red haired girl giggled" that's okay I forgive you."

"So you wouldn't mind if we start the right way and become friends?"

She hugged her as her answer" of course we're friends!"

The blind teen gave smile" I can be a goody goody too, or maybe it's because I've been hanging around you for too long but either way I don't see a problem with it."

"We're friends then it's a promise that it can't be broken!" Vanille was back to her cheery self like she has forgotten everything she was feeling when the Pompa Sancta parade started.

"Whatever you say goody goody."

Vanille then saw t a chocobo chick flying their way with an exhausted Sazh following it close by, he stopped as he spotted the two girls. He was trying to catch his breath from what it seems to be that he has been running a lot now that he has found them he finally felt relief.

"There you are you two I….I've been searching everywhere for you, children shouldn't run off like that."

"Sorry Sazh I went after Akeshi she was feeling bothered and left as soon as the parade ended."

"And who are you calling children I'm fifteen old enough to wander off on my own?" smirked the blind teen.

"Yeah and I'm nineteen older than Akeshi I can take care of my own Sazh, I'm tougher than I look."

"That's an excuse you two just run off without saying a word to me, hey I've been running for so long and asking people…." he didn't finished he was still panting.

"Take a deep breath and calm down" said the red head.

"Aw grandpa Sazh was worried about us" the dark haired teen gave a grin.

"Stop calling me that!"

He finally took a deep breath calming down for a bit while his chocobo chick went back to his afro" so where to next?"

"I'll let you decided" replied Vanille.

"Hey what about me I want to decided where to go next" pouted Akeshi.

The red haired l'Cie giggled" okay you decide."

"Fine by me" said the afro haired gunner.

"Great I overheard some people talking at the station about chocobos, I want to go to a place that has them."

"Then we're off to the park square, I think there's a chocobo coral there" said Sazh.

"Yeah let's go there!" cheered the blind teen.

"Okay!" said the red head.

She lowered her gaze for a moment" but should we playing around like this?"

The afro haired pilot knew exactly what she was talking about giving her a smile" forget about the heavy stuff, maybe this will fade away" he pointed to his brand mark on his chest.

"_I highly doubt it" _thought the teen.

"I think we deserve a small vacation after fighting those monsters at the Sunleth Waterscape, let's have some fun for now."

"Right…."

"Kid's got a point."

"Don't call me that" said the annoyed Akeshi.

"Hey you're the one who keeps calling me grandpa I should get even with you."

Vanille laughed as she got up from the bench and they started walking out. They walked straight they spotted a couple of children playing by running around, obviously hide and seek. They took a corner on the right and Akeshi actually like the environment of the place, it was filled with fun and the air was clean they were probably using machines that don't makes any pollution. But then again with how advance Cocoon's technology has become they probably didn't use any of those kinds of machine, everything was built air free. She admitted for the people she hated they were very clever and caring about the atmosphere, anything to keep their world healthy and clean.

"What's in Nautilus Park anyway?" asked the red head suddenly making the rest of the group stopped.

"It's a huge amusement park built by the Sanctum, bet they never expected l'Cie visitors" replied Sazh.

"No kidding it must be why there's hardly any security here and people are just roaming around freely like they can't get in trouble" said Akeshi.

"So is this place special?" said the red haired l'Cie girl.

The afro haired gunner turned his back putting his hands on his waist" I promised Dahj I was gonna bring him here someday."

"Your son….?" replied the blind girl.

He nodded thinking about the little boy" hope I can at least tell him about it."

"You'll get the chance."

"Maybe….I do know where they're keeping him."

"Can I come with you?" asked Vanille.

"Sure more the merrier."

"Don't forget about me I guess I'm dragging myself with you guys too" said the teen.

"No problem I don't mind babysitting you."

"What?" shouted the annoyed Akeshi.

"Someone has to look up after you."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much" she crossed her arms with a frown.

He smiled looking at the red head" what about you Akeshi she has her brother Seiryu, but what about you having someone special out there?"

The red haired girl thought about Fang but she pretended like she didn't know" special, nope."

"_Lying about it isn't going to make you feel better Vanille" _thought the blind teen.

"Really now that is kind of sad…."

"Yeah" she got seated on her knees looking like she was depressed.

"Hey I'm kidding I didn't mean to upset you."

She got up feeling like it didn't bother her" well I'm just fine thank you!"

"Come on let's go to where the Chocobos are!" said an excited Akeshi.

They resumed their walking while Vanille was in deep thought feeling hurt. The pain has come back again and this time she couldn't find a way to stop it, how she wanted to tell him everything the truth she's been keeping from him for so long. She decided to tell him when the right time comes which was anyone's guess, she didn't even knew it herself. Maybe the pain will kill her or the guilt will choke her grasping for air until she suffocates, if she doesn't tell him she will regret it for the rest of her life. Knowing very well if she goes through with it their friendship will be over and her life will be in danger, but with all the lives that has been taken because of her maybe death was consider a lesser punishment.

They continued walking and the red head's mood change when she saw a small sheep its body was covered in a lot of wool. She thought it was cute and went to pet it she smiled feeling the soft fabric it felt like her hands were touching the softest material she has ever touched. Sazh smiled at the sight while Akeshi sighed getting a bit inpatient she wanted to go to where the chocobos were already. Vanille was finally done petting the cute sheep they resumed walking passing many people hearing their comments about the park or where to go next. Everyone agreed with each other that this was the best place to have fun.

They reached a part of the city where there were a couple of transportation pods they seemed to take them to different locations of the city and the park. Sazh pressed a switch making pod to open, the pod was wide enough inside for the trio to fit in so there wasn't a problem with traveling uncomfortable, once inside the door closed and the pod went underground disappearing with liquid resembling water. The pod emerged somewhere else when it opened the hatch Sazh and Vanille were in a bigger place resembling a park, around them were more of the sheep that the red head like. There was other creatures' bird like tall enough like a human being with yellow feathers they were in different locations of the wide area.

"Oh I thought I smelled something, that's chocobo isn't it?" asked Vanille looking at the bird creature.

"Chocobo!" Akeshi gave a fan girl cry.

The two l'Cie were shocked at her sudden outburst the blind teen was giggling as she went to the nearest chocobo and started petting it looking all happy. It was such sight remembering how strong and bratty the blind girl could get but seeing her like this, it was like watching a complete side of her that either thought she had. Akeshi touched the chocobo from its beak, face and its body her smile never left her face after realizing every detail of feathered creature.

"Your feathers are so soft" she was still smiling_" they are a bit different from the chocobos of Pulse."_

"She's like a complete different person" Sazh said while Vanille giggled at the sight.

"Welcome to Nautilus city of dreams" said a voice from a speaker phone.

It was the red head's turn to get excited watching so many creatures it made the place look fun. Akeshi was already petting the chocobos one by one giggling she felt like she didn't wanted to leave this place, she was already thinking of making it her new home. For Vanille this was the only way to forget about her past by making the most of it, or enjoying her life to the fullest even if it wasn't going to do a difference. On the inside she was waiting for that time to actually tell her afro haired companion about the truth of Euride Gorge energy plant, she still couldn't go through with it. Sooner or later she will have to tell him even if it was killing her she didn't have a choice, she has come to learn that she can't keep the truth hidden forever.

"Heh heh somebody's excited" Sazh said looking at her expression.

"Yeah, hey you can make new friends!" replied the red head while his chocobo chick went to her shoulder.

"I know I am!" Akeshi said excited still going from chocobo to chocobo petting them.

"Dajh is crazy about chocobos he really wanted to come here, like Akeshi over there girl has finally lost it looks like chocobo mania has hit her bad."

She smiled" let's look around!"

"Yeah I want to meet more chocobos!" said the blind teen.

"Indeed and in we go."

The trio took a path leading to more chocobos on the corner, they reached a center were there were more of the bird creatures. It soon hit Sazh that the place harbored by chocobos when his nose sniffed slightly, he had to covered it.

"Ugh the smell!" he picked the smell of the place and other stuff made by the creatures.

"That's the smell of fresh chocobo" replied Akeshi joking obviously.

"Glad it doesn't work here."

Vanille happily took a deep breath while stretching her arms, she felt so happy about the smell and it wasn't because of the chocobo's duties it was the smell around them. The reminded the red head of her home planet the wilderness of Pulse, it showed how much she misses her home. Pulse has always been full of green life and full of wilderness, it wasn't filled with high tech things like Cocoon. The so called lower world was more natural than the planet hanging below them, and she wasn't the only one with the same opinion.

Although Akeshi was still paying attention to the chocobos she felt the same way too, she has sniffed the smell of the green life of this part of the park. It did reminded her of Pulse too her home world was more touched with nature then high technology like this one, it was the reason why she preferred her home over Cocoon any time. The only difference with her home was the monsters they are a lot ferocious and stronger than the ones she has fought so far.

Suddenly Sazh's chocobo chick flew off leaving the trio.

"Hey come back here!"

The small chocobo was gone like it vanished while its master gave a sigh, Akeshi was finally done petting the chocobos and went to the group.

"It's gone" replied the red head.

"Man of all the times to go off on his own."

"Looks like we will have to find him, a small chocobo shouldn't be wandering off on his own" said the blind girl.

They started searching for the chocobo chick which it wasn't as hard as they thought. The first location they found the chick was between a small group of sheep, the second in a toy cart that belonged to a salesman who sells all kinds of fun toys, the third was refreshing itself in a small fountain and finally between a group of adult chocobos. This last part made the other chocobos who were blocking a path to leave the trio followed it beyond that path. They reached the end where it stood a tower with an entrance the chocobo chick was with another group of the feathered creatures, they seemed to have accepted the little chocobo with them.

"Part of the gang already" said Vanille smiling.

"Uhuh always good to be among friends…."

Akeshi caught the chocobo chick gently without hurting it" now you might be small and probably cute but you can't fly off like that whenever you feel like it, now be a good chocobo and stay in grandpa Sazh's hair."

"Stop calling me grandpa" the afro haired man gave a sigh.

The red head smiled petting one of the chocobos" the fun times are doubled and your worries feel far away" she leaned embracing the big bird, she closed her eyes thinking about Fang and her home.

"_But they will never fade away" _thought the blind teen.

"And nothing ever seems scary when you have someone to share with" added the afro haired gunner.

"Yep!"

"I guess…." Akeshi started thinking about her older brother.

The chocobo chick went back to his master's afro while Vanille giggled" you're still number one of course."

"Of course!" Sazh confirmed it.

"It will always care about you grandpa."

He stood quiet for a moment as he stared at two chocobos who were using their faces to cuddled they were probably a couple, he smile looking at the girls" thanks Vanille and Akeshi, now when I see Dajh I can tell him about the chocobos. He's being held by the military."

"PSICOM you mean?" said the red head.

"Who else?" replied the blind girl?

"Yeah since he's a Cocoon l'Cie, they're running tests they're trying to figure out his focus" he gave a determined look making a decision.

"I'm turning myself in…."

"What?" Vanile was shocked along with Akeshi.

"I know they execute l'Cie, but hey they're not total monsters."

"_You're wrong…." _thought the blind teen.

"They'll listen to a final request they'll have to. Before the end I want to talk to Dajh one last time. I want to tell him about these chocobos I want to tell him everything I've seen."

"Don't be stupid!" Akeshi retorted in anger" think about what you're saying you're willing to get yourself killed just to talk to him one last time, it's insane. Tell me what would your son think when he realizes that his father is gone, what will he do without having his father by his side do you think he'll be able to live with himself without you?"

"I know but what else can I do?" he snapped back at her.

"Sazh…." Vanilled replied in a whisper.

"If I don't fulfill my focus I'll be a crystal if I don't I'll be a Cie'th do you think Dajh will be able to live with himself with me being any of those two, this is harder for me than it will be to him. It will be better to get it over with to have one last moment with him before I give myself to the Sanctum, heck it's better to get executed by the military than any of the two choices from above."

"But you can't give up now do you even have an idea what is your focus?" argued the blind teen.

"I will take Cocoon's destruction for five hundred gil please" the afro haired pilot replied sarcastically like he was a game show host.

"You don't even know that!"

"I do know and so does Vanille and even you, look I know what you're trying to do kid and I appreciate it but I have made up my mind, you're not an l'Cie and you still chose to travel with us thanks Seiryu has a great sister."

"You're only trying to make me feel better…."

"Well I hope it does, but she was right soldier girl was right just like your brother. Running away won't solve anything I pretended like it wasn't true all this time but I can't ignore it anymore. Sooner or later will get capture by the military then it's the choice to fight or die, or maybe we can wait until we reach our limit and become Cie'th that's out of the question…."

Akeshi lowered her gaze" you fool…."

"But wait Sazh!" Vanille shouted trying not to break into tears.

"Listen, I don't want to worry you, you're not part of this. You'll have plenty of time before I surrender."

"That's not what I meant!" she retorted.

"I'm sorry Vanille."

"I'm just tired….of all this running."

"But you can't….what about Dajh?"

"It's no use Vanille he doesn't care anymore, he made his decision" replied the blind girl not happy at all.

The red head didn't listen to her" he's an l'Cie because of someone from Pulse you can't give up without getting revenge!"

She realized the only thing that will change his mind" I know who it is…."

"What?" Akeshi started.

"I know who is responsible for the accident at Euride."

"_She knows….does that means she knew all along?" _thought the blind girl.

Sazh finally snapped back to reality changing his mind about giving himself in with the sudden information he just heard from the red head, he grabbed her shoulders in a hurry" then tell me!"

She nodded she wasn't going to stop herself now" the l'Cie who ruined your life was-"

Akeshi's ears perked hearing many footsteps far away" uh oh trouble has arrived!"

Both l'Cie turned around to see a couple of chocobos running away at a fast pace like they were scared, they knew something was very wrong to make the feathered creatures run off like that.

The blind girl heard the noise of engines from above them" guys look out!"

Sazh dodged some firing from the sky while Vanille was alarmed he saw a ship not too far away from them, it was definitely PSICOM design.

"Soldiers where'd they come from?" he took his two pistols" get out of here Vanille!"

The trio ran while the afro haired pilot fired a couple of rounds, they entered the entrance from the tower ahead. They crossed a bridge while Akeshi knew they had nowhere to hide because she heard the footsteps in front of them, they gasped they were surrounded by a group of corps gunner. It became worst as the bridge was lift up preventing them from going back to the way they came, they had no choice but to fight.

"No place left to run" replied the afro haired l'Cie.

"If we surrender they will kill us" said Vanille.

"That beside the point, time to fight" Akeshi drew her sword.

"But Akeshi are you sure you want to do this?" the red head was concerned.

"She's right this time we're not fighting some ugly monsters in a forest, these guys are from the military if you fight them you will get in trouble. This is not your fight we're the l'Cie not you" said Sazh.

"I know that grandpa but I'm not running away or backing out from this. If Seiryu is fighting the Sanctum then so am I!"

"_You don't know but it is my fight too" _she added mentally.

The Corps gunner activated manadrive barthunder while Akeshi has charge at one of them slashing him with her sword, Sazh used blitz hitting all of them while Vanille casted fire and aero. The trio got hit by their rifle fired but the red head was quick to cast cure on her companions, healing any of their injuries. The fight was easy even if they were outnumbered the blind teen killed another gunner while Sazh has killed two using blitz and Vanille has killed another one using fire. The last gunner was killed by all three members of the party ending the battle.

They headed forward running and as expected more enemies were ready to greet them. This time it was three corps gunner with an Orion, the odds have become a little complicated for them with the strong mech accompanying the soldiers. Vanille used libra on the mech seeing the information for the military unit she knew its elemental weakness are water and ice, they took their weapons ready for another fight.

"You guys handle them I'll keep them busy" said Akeshi.

"Your aim sucks!" she used provoke.

Getting the enemies attention she was now surrounded by a powerful yellow armor, she has unlocked a new ability steelguard. The corps gunner used manadrive barthunder using their rifle filled with the thunder elemental affinity while the Orion used its steel claw to attack her; the attacks had little effect on the blind teen using the mighty defensive technique. Sazh and Vanille took the opportunity that they weren't attention to them and went for the offensive the afro haired man used the same routing of blitz with firing one round and the red head casted three shots of fire, choosing to attack the soldiers first.

The gunners were too preoccupied with attacking Akeshi and because they were under the provoke effect they didn't care that they were being attacked by their unnoticed enemies. The same went with the Orion they kept firing the same attack until they defeated the corps gunner the blind girl was still using steelguard before going for the offensive. She slashed the mech staggering it from one hit she joined her companions on the assault, the damage deal was even greater than normal and mech was eventually defeated by the trio.

They resumed their running and the met two new enemies which they were very little. This time Sazh used libra on them getting the information on the small blue boots, they were called zwerg metrodroid which it s immune against lightning and water but it was weak against fire and wind. They didn't looked much so they will be easy to take out luckily for them they took them by surprise giving them an even bigger advantage against the two droids. Both were taken out easily before they got stagger, an easy quick fight. When reaching another corner they met another metrodroid, this it was only one without breaking a sweat Akeshi destroyed with one slash from her sword.

The next corner they reached was different they met three corps gunner with two swerg metrodroid. Sazh knew to go with the defensives first and be safe. He casted a new spell he learned which was haste speeding up their attack reactions, followed by faith and bravery buffing his companions. Akeshi went to defensive position using provoke to get their attention she followed with steel guard, while Vanille casted fire and aero on one of the metrodroids. The corps gunner used manadrive barthunder and the metrodroids casted thundara on the blind teen once again she was giving her companions the chance they needed to attack. They metrodoids were the first to go since they were the weakest plus having the enhance spells was helping them a lot, they were stronger than usual.

The blind teen was done using the defensive as she attacked a corps gunner killing him in an instant, having bravery and haste helped. She quickly killed another one she was faster than before, the last one was defeated by teamwork from the two l'Cie. They continued their running realizing how many of the army they were up against them they were obviously taking extreme measures to handle the Pulse threat. Akeshi was in deep thought if the military was like this it could mean that the others l'Cie were giving them a lot of trouble too it could explain the large numbers, meaning Seiryu was also helping them the reason why she was still asking herself that question.

"_There's more of them ahead, the military must be desperate to capture them to send so many units" _the blind girl unsheathed her sword once again because there were more enemies to battle.

"Here comes more of them!" Vanille said taking her binding road.

"They're not letting us escape, they're throwing everything they have at us with no backing down" Sazh took his twin guns.

They met up with three swerg metrodroids and one Orion they chose to take on the weaker enemies which were the metrodroids while Akeshi took on the tall mech. Both l'Cie used to magic to take on the small droids, casting their weaknesses using fire and aero dealing great damage to them, while the blind teen slashed at the Orion. It was damaged but it countered using its steel claw but the teen was quick to dodge it, countering with a couple of slashes and this time it dealt bigger damage. By now Sazh and Vanille have defeated the metrodroids and they have concentrated their attacks on the mech, with their forces combined they were able to stagger the Orion. It wasn't long before it was defeated, Vanille finished it casting water.

When they continued running they spotted another Orion alone, but it had its back turned. They took the chance as they charged at it catching it off guard the party attacked mercilessly. It got staggered not giving a chance to attack the trio as they fired endless attacks Akeshi, using slashing away with her sword, Sazh firing his guns and Vanille casting magic. It didn't took long to be defeated as it exploded leaving a large fire, it was another battle won. They continued running as they headed to a straight where there stood a clock tower and a pair of double doors, both stopped to catch their breath from all the running and the fighting.

"Was that all of them?" asked Vanille.

"Your guess is as good as mine" replied Sazh.

"No they're still one more left" Akeshi said taking her sword once more.

Suddenly a black mech jumped on them it stood in front of them, it had four legs with a large canon beneath its body its sights were on the three it obviously was going to attack them. They have taken their weapons ready to fight the mech, while Vanille has casted libra on their new opponent.

"Great they had to send the big one on us" said Sazh.

"It's called midlight reaper physical and magical attacks are halved, it's weak against fire and ice elemental, it's also susceptible to imperil. Finally it delivers devastating physical attacks."

"Then we go for the defensive" Akeshi said.

"Think I'm going down that easy."

The trio has prepared themselves to battle the midlight reaper. Sazh start with the buffs casting haste, followed by bravery, faith and vigilance on his companions. Vanille casted imperil on the mech since it's susceptible to the, debuff and Akeshi went for the offensive slashing on the reaper. The red head added deshell which it was a success decreasing its magical defense but the mech has it made a move it went to Sazh and Vanille and used its nerve gas attack giving both of them poison. The blind girl immediately casted esuna removing the debuff alignment from them, she went back to slash the mech. The red haired girl wasn't done as she casted enfire on all three of them, giving the element of fire on their weapons.

Her binding rod was now colored orange yellowish, the same with Sazh's pistols and Akeshi's sword now they had the power of fire in their weapons which it was one of midlight repear's elemental weaknesses. The blind teen had to grin at the red head quick thinking with this they will be able to deal greater damage at their foe, they just had an advantage against it. The mech fired its various laser shot hitting Vanille but Akeshi quickly cast cure to heal any injuries done to her companion, she then charged slashing at it with no holding back dealing major damage on it imperil and deshell were doing its job properly. Sazh used magic joining the red haired l'Cie using fire then he followed with blitz, while she was casting fire and aero, she finished it up with another shot of fire.

But Vanille wasn't done she decided to use more debuff on the dark mech as she casted deprotect and poison on it, the effect has weaken the midlight reaper greatly. It could be seen that the trio had the advantage in the fight and with haste, bravery, protect and vigilance they have become unbeatable. Even when it was using its nerve gas attack it became useless, because either the red head or the blind teen will cast esuna to remove the deadly status alignment. They charged attacking the mech nonstop when it got staggered, it surprised it was so easy to stagger it already. The damage it was receiving was even greater than before with the relentless assault on it the midlight reaper received great damage that it almost malfunctioned.

The mech has suddenly released the restraints that were holding the large canon it looked like it was ready to fire it. The party knew that wasn't a good sign they kept on attacking it since it was still staggered with the enhance alignments from Sazh they we're doing all right, in addition that the mech was slow to attack giving them another advantage. It was their shock when the mech was about to fire its main canon, the sight looked dangerous the large canon was charging to fire the blast.

"Move out of the way!" shouted Sazh.

The trio has taken a leap to avoid the massive blast that came out of the canon, it barely passed inches from them but they managed to avoid it. The midlight reaper was malfunctioning just a couple of attacks and it will be its last stand, the trio knew they couldn't risk firing that canon again. By now they have lost their enhance spells given by Sazh as well as the enfire spell, the same went with the debuffs given to the mech by Vanille. They have to do it again to finish it for good, they didn't have time to cast the same spells again they decided to attack it now, they charged once more at the dark colored mech. Sazh and Vanille casting spells according to its elemental weakness fire and wind and Akeshi focusing on physical attacks slashing it way with her sword.

They gasped as the midlight reaper was about to fire its main canon again, but not on their watch. They resumed attacking as Akeshi made a move with a quick charge, the blind girl made her sword glow in a brilliant light as she performed a powerful strike. Before they realized what has happened the main canon was sliced off from the mech and the dark military unit was cut in half, before it was followed by an explosion. Sazh and Vanille smiled as they saw the explosion, they felt relief when they saw the teen coming to them unharmed. Once it was safe to relax they sighed as they sheathed their weapons, the fight was over they have won.

"Good riddance" replied the afro haired gunner looking at the burning pile of what was once the midlight reaper.

His chocobo's chick then flew off from his afro as it has spotted someone familiar, his depart made Sazh to look at the direction it has taken. His eyes widened when he saw Dajh standing at the entrance of the clock tower where it leads to the chamber known as the Fiendlord's keep. He was shocked no this couldn't be true his son was back at PSICOM's main headquarters there was absolutely no way he was right now standing before him, maybe he was seeing things his mind was playing tricks on him. He kept gazing at him and he was smiling happy to see his father again while Vanille was shocked and Akeshi was puzzle not knowing who was the person not too far from them, the chocobo chick went to the small boy.

"Daddy I found you!"

"Dajh!" Sazh was shocked still thinking this was all just a crazy dream.

"_Dajh….his son what's he doing here?" _Akeshi got suspicious about the young afro boy's sudden appearance.

The small boy ran to him his smile never left his face before he hugged him tightly. It was at that instant that the afro haired man realized this was not a dream his son was really here at Nautilus hugging him right now. He returned the hug as he couldn't shed tears because he was still shocked that his son was here in the flesh, he was so happy to see him again. By now he thought he was already crystal but he was still fine and all right, the only thing that mattered to him and the thought of wanting to know who was responsible for his son's tragedy as a Sanctum l'Cie has suddenly fade away. No need to be thinking about that his family was back with him everything was going to be all right, no need to fulfill a focus this moment was the only thing that was keeping his happiness intact.

"Daddy got you!" said the happy boy.

"Dajh, why are you here?" he finally asked the big question even if he was overjoyed.

"Yeah I want to know too" Akeshi joined in.

The afro haired boy let him go from the hug still smiling" because you promised!"

Of course he remembered the promise he gave him back at the Bodhum fireworks festival but for now he focused on this matter getting on one knee to meet eye level" but….how did you get here?"

The boy didn't answer still smiling at him it was all part of his child innocence, just a son who was trying hard to find his father. But he didn't care if he didn't answer his question this moment was the only thing that mattered, he went to give him a hug another one but this time it will be done by his part. Before he got even closer he was suddenly hit back by a shockwave coming from Dajh, everyone gasped as the young afro haired boy has turned into crystal. The sight was enough to break Sazh emotionally as he sank on his knees trying to wake up if this was a nightmare, he couldn't live with this to watch his own son crystallized right in front of his eyes.

Vanille was shocked when she saw the inevitable happened, it surprised her to see Dajh but she wasn't expecting this. Once again the pain has come back to haunt along with the guilt, staring at the broken down man in front of her grieving that his son was probably lost forever. Akeshi was feeling the same way too she has felt the sudden energy when an individual is crystallized for fulfilling a focus, this was probably the first time she has witnessed it she knew Sazh didn't deserved this and neither did Dajh.

"Dajh wait come back!" his cries have fallen on deaf ears.

The crystallized Dajh floated through the air for a brief moment before it got back to the ground again. From the entrance of the clock tower came a group of PSICOM soldiers, among stood a woman probably in her early to middle twenties. She had long blond hair and chestnut eyes with glasses, she was wearing a military uniform the sight was enough to tell that she was of rank she went to them while Sazh was still broken about his son's crystallization.

"Dajh….not you, not you Dajh!"

"The capture of undesirables" replied the woman with glasses.

Akeshi heard her voice and glared at her in anger" you….it's you!"

She smiled as she spotted a familiar face" we meet again little Akeshi…."

"_They know each other…." _Vanille thought looking at the two.

"Now I get it you were the one that brought Dajh here on purpose, so Sazh could witness him turning to crystal isn't that right!"

"How dare you accuse me of knowing when an l'Cie turns to crystal, they are supposed to be crystallize as soon as they fulfill their focus it was odd that he hasn't yet. We we're certain that he will be when he detected the Pulse Fal'Cie from the Vestige, your accusation is quite impolite little Akeshi."

"Don't give me any excuses I bet you used Dajh the same way you did with me!"

"Stop yelling it hurts my ears I'm not deaf you know" the military woman adjusted her glasses she gave a small smile at the crystallized boy" but then again maybe he did completed his focus after all, he became an l'Cie with his focus to detect anything from Pulse and he has succeeded in the end…."

"What?" Sazh finally composed himself looking at the woman, he remembered her she was the one from PSICOM who took Dajh into custody at the Euride Gorge energy plant he knew her name, lieutenant colonel Jihl Nabaat.

"Dajh fulfilled his focus admirably and served Cocoon in the process, you should be proud of him Mr. Katzroy."

Vanille finally got in front of the broken man in a way to protect him Jihl only watched in amusement of her little futile attempt she ignored her walking passing them by.

"Dajh was a great help he could sensed power of Pulse origin that left us monitor you words can't express my gratitude" she got next to the crystallized afro haired boy.

Akeshi sneered in anger" I was right you used him like he was a tool, you manipulated him like you did with me and he was just a little boy!"

The lieutenant colonel sighed" still upset for what happened at Eden little Akeshi, just like I said back then nothing personal this is just business I have my orders to protect, serve and maintain the security and order of Cocoon any threat from Pulse must be eradicated no questions ask."

"You….?" she started trying to prevent herself from attacking her but she knew she couldn't risk it the soldiers present might open fire on the crystallized Dajh or any of her companions.

"But anyway the data he provided on enemy l'Cie was invaluable" Jihl was obviously referring to Dajh.

"And speaking of gratitude" she turned to Sazh" this information is classified but I guess you deserve to know Mr. Katzroy, about your two companions it's the least I can do for letting me used your son."

"What?" the afro haired gunner turned to both Vanille and Akeshi who looked insecure or probably scared.

"As I mentioned before Dajh fulfilled his focus to the end for finding any origin from Pulse, and he turned to crystal when he found you three do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I….I don't" he was still confused.

"You can be quite slow Mr. Katzroy your son was crystallized because he has located the last piece of Pulse origin when he met you and your companions."

The afro haired pilot was shocked finally realizing what the military woman was telling him, he looked at the two girls the shocked was still visible in his features" you mean…."

Jihl smiled" you finally understand now, those two with you are from Pulse."

"It can't be" he whispered.

Akeshi and Vanille have lowered their heads to the ground feeling ashamed it was over their secret was out now it was obvious that they will be hated. For the red head one secret has been leaked from her the second one was still hidden, not knowing for how long.

"No" he was still looking at them" is it true are you two really from Pulse….Vanille Akeshi?"

"That's right all this time you've been traveling with two Pulsians, and also there's something about this one that you should know" she pointed to Vanille.

She took a small device and threw it in front of Sazh it was a portable projector that showed any video footage depending of the location from the surveillance camera. When it activated it revealed a large projection showing footage from a familiar location that was well known to both the afro haired man and Vanille. The red head knew what it was it seem her second secret was about to be expose even when she was about to tell him the truth back at the park, she didn't wanted him to find out like this.

"We enhanced the surveillance footage from the energy plant."

He saw Vanille and another woman he didn't recognized wearing a blue dress while the red head was still trying to hold any tears from falling, Akeshi obviously had to wait for the any conversation in the footage to figure out what it was all about. It showed the two women were planning an attack on the energy plant in an attempt to regain their memory of their focus.

Jihl watched as Sazh was shocked from seeing the footage she grinned knowing that he will be devastated, but he will better now that he knows who is responsible for his son becoming an l'Cie. She was that grateful to him that she decided to help him get revenge on the person who ruined his life and his son's.

"Those are the Pulse l'Cie behind what happened. The pictures a little grainy but I'm sure you recognized that one, you've spent so much time together."

"_**Fang let's go what's out focus even matter?" said the Vanille from the footage.**_

"_**What it matter?" shouted Fang as she slammed her fist on the glass window" you want to be a monster?" **_

"_**I just-"**_

"_**Keep your chin up we know the part that matters."**_

"_**Right….we are enemies of Cocoon."**_

"_**Know what I say play the part and raise some hell might ump-start our memories."**_

"_**What?" replied the shocked red head?**_

_**The tall woman looked at Kujala" the Fal'Cie let's smash it."**_

_**The red head nodded taking her binding while Fang took her lance they were ready to attack the Fal'Cie of the energy plant.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**They turned around to see Dajh who was surprised to see them, he has obviously gotten lost after leaving his father. Both women stood there watching not expecting to get caught especially a kid, the ground started shaking as Kujala made its move sensing danger and suddenly branded the small afro haired boy.**_

"_**Daddy!" his brand glowed on his right hand.**_

As the footage ended a dead silent followed it felt like time has stopped. Vanille felt like crying after witnessing her own actions that caused Dajh to become an l'Cie and eventually turn to crystal she was still holding on, hiding her own pain and by now her own guilt was killing her. She did intended to tell him the truth in her own way when the right time comes, but it seemed PSICOM has gotten to her first. She tried not to look at the afro haired pilot who was still touching the crystallized statue of his son she could tell he was crushed by the revelation.

Akeshi heard everything from the footage and she still had her head on the ground not believing what she heard, part of her felt like getting angry at the red head. But the other part was stronger that she had to pity her she obviously did it without thinking about it or without any evil intentions she wanted to remember her focus in order to finish it and gain eternal life instead of tuning into a Cie'th. She really felt bad for her to keep such a secret hidden for so long and traveled with the father who lost his son because of her the pain was probably killing her slowly, or maybe she was just suppressing it ignoring it.

"_It was her all along….that's why I felt so much guilt when I looked inside her heart, Vanille…."_

Sazh felt devastated finding out the red haired girl who he has considered a companion and a friend was the one responsible for his son to become an l'Cie, and the reason he has become a crystal. He suddenly felt anger, hatred for the red head all along the times she was traveling she was the one behind it all. She was at fault, it was her fault his life was destroyed by losing his son and a chance to have a happy life with him. It upset him even more that she kept the secret all along of course she will keep it a secret so that he didn't find out knowing that if he did he wouldn't have been traveling with her up until now.

"Vanille…." he replied his tone was clearly of anger.

The red haired girl let a couple of tears fall as she was hugging herself like she was trying to protect herself from the pain she was feeling, but it wasn't helping it was getting worse. Her heart was ready to burst from all the guilt what could she do it was true, she was responsible for giving the afro haired man this pain. Someone who hasn't done anything wrong but only that he has shown her a lot of kindness, kindness she didn't deserve and she was grateful he has accepted her as a friend. Now she could only stand and await his reaction to how much he hates her and probably that he wanted to take justice into his own hands.

"Yes that young lady's terrorist assault at the Euride Gorge is the reason Dajh was made an l'Cie, ironic isn't it the very girl you're protecting…."

"Shut up!" snapped Akeshi.

"Now don't come yelling at me little Akeshi, you're only upset for what happened in the past. If you choose to protect her for her actions then you're no better than a criminal, normally I would execute you for being from Pulse. However I've been given direct orders by primarch Disley himself to take you alive…."

"Okay it's true what Vanille did was unforgivable and horrible but….she hardly knew better. She was just trying to find a way to remember her focus to prevent herself from becoming a Cie'th I think that's what anyone who would become an l'Cie would do in her shoes. Maybe to them it's better to be frozen in crystal then live as a heartless monster, she was looking for a way to survive along with her friend" said the blind teen.

"Akeshi" the red head let more tears feeling s grateful that she was studding up for her she finally reached her limit" no!"

"Vanille!"

She ran off as a soldier pointed his rifle at her ready to fire but Nabaat stopped him" hold…."

She went to Sazh holding her thin sword with both her hands" shall we finish the job or would you prefer to?"

He stood quiet before he eventually left following the red head at the entrance leading out of the clock tower.

"No Sazh!" Akeshi shouted running to him.

"Hold it right there!" Nabaat said while the soldiers have pointed their rifles at her.

"Not you little Akeshi you're not going anywhere."

"Colonel Nabaat what now?" asked a PSICOM soldier.

"Follow them and observe, how often do l'Cie kill their own?"

The blind girl was angry hearing that" you how could you do that to him?"

The women smiled at her question" I was feeling humble so I decided to let Mr. Katzroy take justice into his own hands against the person who turned his son into crystal, I believe it's the right and appropriate way to do."

"You forced him to hate Vanille that's what you did!"

"No, I simply gave him an opportunity to have revenge there's nothing wrong in avenging someone precious to you is there?"

For a moment the blind teen thought about her parents" no that's not right Jihl I can't believe I used to think you we're a good person I was so wrong..."

"_I should have looked into your heart when I had the chance."_

Nabaat looked bored" enough of this chit chat take her back to the ship."

"Try and stop me" she reached for the handle of her sword.

The soldiers have cocked their rifles ready to open fire.

"Now little Akeshi think wisely I don't want to send you back to primarch Disley barely dead."

"You won't get the chance!"

She suddenly unleashed a ball of light making everyone gasped they all shielded their eyes as the bright ball has really affected their vision. Everyone was now trying to cover their eyes from the bright attack Nabaat has removed her glasses closing her eyes the light ball has really hurt their sights, that was enough time for the dark haired teen to leave and went after his two companions.

"_Have a small taste of what is like to being blind."_

"My eyes!" shouted a soldier.

"Akeshi you will pay dearly for this!" shouted an angry Nabaat.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: the Fiendlord's keep Nautilus Park)

Vanille was in the middle of the throne like chamber with so many thoughts running through her head, among them was the pain she was feeling. The guilt wasn't ending remembering everything she did in her past, did she even deserve to be spared. No matter how far she will run there was no escaping her fate there was no forgiveness for what she did, maybe death was the only answer to save her from fulfilling her focus. She let a couple of tears fall thinking about Fang wishing she was here she thought hard regretting to have followed the tall woman in attacking Euride Gorge energy plant none of this would have happened, not Dajh becoming an l'Cie not leading to his crystallization and not Sazh getting emotionally broken for losing his son.

"Why did I even run away what was waiting wasn't something I could change?" she thought out loud.

She walked towards the throne before looking behind her at the entrance, she knew very well that Sazh will eventually find her the only thing she could do was wait. This time she was well aware that running wasn't going to get her nowhere, it didn't help her before so why it should this time. She didn't notice that a dark figure of Sazh has appeared behind her sitting on the large throne.

"You are cold blooded."

She turned around to face him not knowing if he was real or probably it was coming from the darkness in her heart.

"Lying, so people could trust you using them as shields…."

He pointed both of his guns to her" how many you gotta drag down with you?"

"I'm-"she tried to defend herself.

"A coward and a killer, the people you used don't get to live why should you?" he fired his guns.

The fire hit her but it went right through her she fell from the shock thinking that it was real, then it was clear to her that this was just an illusion. She thought that there was something about this place that maybe it could reflect the darkness in people's hearts, it was her theory. She got back up he was still there present.

"Tired of living with guilt, then die with it?" he finally vanished.

Sazh has finally arrived holding his brand mark he took one of his guns as he spotted the red head who has crawled up her knees" Vanille…."

She got up and finally made up her mind to not run away anymore, to not hide anymore after everything she went through she knew it was meaningless and hopeless. Running away wasn't the answer it won't solve nothing, it took her this long to finally realize this truth that it was inevitable to avoid or ignore. From now on she will face this head on without thinking twice she knew she has committed a lot of bad things that were unforgivable, and it was time that she pay up for them justice needed to be done. Just like a criminal waiting execution she has come to wait for her executioner to bring her judgment, she faced the afro haired l'Cie ready to receive his punishment.

"My name is Oerba Dia Vanille, I'm an l'Cie from Gran Pulse and to everyone on Cocoon….evil."

"Sazh don't!"

Akeshi arrived at the chamber getting behind the afro haired gunner" don't do it…."

Vanille kept her smile welcoming death" shoot me for your son!"

"Don't you even!" he shouted.

"What?" the blind teen was taken back the same with the red head.

"You think you die and that's that you think you die and everything will be sugar and rainbows?"

She was shocked at his comment but she didn't know what to do" then what can I do what do you want from me if I can't live or die, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't ask me you figure it out!"

"I don't know!"

The afro haired pilot put down his gun" neither do I…."

"Live…."

Both have turned to Akeshi who was smiling happy that Sazh didn't choose to kill her" you have to live Vanille for the sake of those people that died because of your choices, for Dajh too find a way to correct those mistakes and fix them. Live a life with no regrets I know it sounds corny but it's better than to die for the cause of revenge."

"Akeshi…." the red head let a couple of tears escaped.

"I'm from Pulse too Sazh so if you choose to hate her then hate me too, I'm as responsible as her."

"Don't you start too I'm not putting up with this spare her and kill me act…."

"Sazh….?"

He was still holding his brand mark" it's over there's nothing to do, shooting you won't help or either you Akeshi neither will living."

He felt a huge pain on his brand glowing in an orange reddish color, everyone gasped a blazing sphere of fire appeared above Sazh. He felt his pain getting worst and from the sphere of fire came an unknown entity, a red armored mechanical being with horns holding what it seems to be a scythe. It looked like it was ready to execute the afro haired man it has come to claim his life.

Akeshi was shocked at the beings presence her whole body trembling from feeling it_" what a great power I never felt anything like it, what is this thing?" _

"Do your worst, you freak" said the afro haired gunner.

"No it's not over!" Vanille got in front of him.

"Yeah me too I'm not letting it end like this!" the blind teen got next to them unsheathing her sword.

(Your despair has summoned me l'Cie)

Sazh gasped_" what the….I can hear it talking in my head I must be losing my marbles!"_

(Make your allies strong, now let the trial begin fight doom!)

He felt a force hitting his heart and soul before his eyes he was able to see a countdown of seventeen minutes and counting.

(When the countdown reaches cero your life will end.)

The afro haired pilot started shooting from his guns getting in the middle of the two girls" okay fine, you want me come and get me!"

"Yeah come on Vanille let's help him!"

The red head dried her tears as she took her binding rod maybe dying wasn't the answer, maybe she needed to live to see things through. Akeshi's words were in her head to live for the sake of those people that died because of her choices, to find a way fix her mistakes and atone for them without resolving to death. She will start fixing those mistakes by helping Sazh fight against the unknown being and she wasn't alone the blind girl was with her too. If there was a way to make everything right again then she will find it, at least she knew she wasn't alone.

The red armored being attacked with its scythe but Akeshi blocked it with her sword, she was trying hard to back him down but it was so strong that sent her flying. Sazh has casted enhance spells, vigilance, haste and bravery and Vanille casted the debuff spells deprotect, de shell and imperil. Luckily the being was hit by those status alignments preventing weaken it giving the trio a slight advantage in the fight. The blind girl has gotten back to her feet as she charged at it with her sword but it was once again blocked with its scythe, this time Akeshi used more strength in her attack pushing the being back a bit.

The red armored being countered giving a spin of his scythe, it followed by firing a fire ball from its weapon. The blind girl felt the heat coming right at her as she dodged the fire ball in the nick of time, too close for comfort as it hit her scarf wrapped on her waist on the tip. She sniffed the burning smell and quickly got rid of the fire from the fabric, this act made her cranky.

"_My chocobo scarf that thing whatever it is has dig its grave."_

The being has charged at Sazh as soon as it was able to hold Akeshi back, it did the same spinning attack with its hammer. The afro haired gunner was hit he fired a couple of rounds followed by some magic and Vanille was backing him up with fire, thunger and aero. The attacks made direct contact but it was focusing its attacks on the afro haired pilot, the being took a step with a jump it fired another fire ball. Sazh was hit and just like that both girls casted cured on him, not wanting to feel the pain from the burn. Akeshi has charged again and this time her attack made direct contact as it was able to knock it down, the red armored being has gotten to its feet rapidly like it wasn't hurt at all.

"_That attack would have been enough to knock it down but it got up so suddenly…."_

They kept on attacking it relentlessly but it keep on attacking them with its melee attacks and firing fire balls, it also made another attack using its scythe like a gun firing a bullet. They were still going at it but it seemed that no matter how many times it got attacked it was still going back for more, it almost seem like it was impossible to defeat mechanical being. For Sazh he was really sweating bullets looking at his countdown, he had ten minutes left before he dies he had no idea what to do. He was fighting the being with all of his strength but he didn't have a clue what it meant when it said about a trial, he groaned as he got hit by the scythe of the mechanical being.

"Sazh!" Vanille shouted going to his side she casted cure on her companion.

"Damn….that thing really knows how to hit."

"Enough!" Akeshi charged again and this time her sword was glowing with light.

She unleashed a curve strike only to get blocked by the being's scythe both were engage in a combat of crossing weapons in an attempt to push the opponent back. The blind teen used all her strength to push it back but the being was using all of its power to prevent her from her goal, Sazh got up as the red head helped him checking that he wasn't hurt.

"Sazh attack it now while I'm busy holding it down!"

The afro haired l'Cie fired his guns while Vanille resumed casting magic attacks it was having the same effect as it was making direct contact but not getting damage. The battle itself was getting frustrating especially to the afro haired gunner since his life was going to be decided by a countdown. By now the debuff spells casted on the mechanical being were gone and it went back to attack the afro haired man again, Vanille used thunder to tried and drive it back but it failed. Sazh used blitz hitting it while the red head casted aero, water and thunder no damage at all.

"_That thing seems to be focusing its attacks on Sazh only, why him….?" _thought Akeshi.

"_Not anymore."_

"Hey ugly can't hit me!"

The mechanical being turned his attention to Akeshi who used provoke, it quickly changed targets attacking her. She performed steelguard protecting herself with the solid yellow armor for perfect defense, once again she has turned herself into a human shield giving her companions the necessary time to attack it.

"You two attack it now!"

They nodded focusing their attacks on the being again but it was having the same effect as always, it wasn't getting damage or hurt. The afro haired gunner was feeling his heartbeat getting slower, soon it was getting a little hard to breath. It was no wonder looking at his life countdown he had less than six minutes left before it's all over for him he resumed firing rounds while casting some magic. The red head followed his lead using magic it had the same results, they weren't doing anything to hurt the being.

He panted feeling like giving up" it's no use that thing is not slowing down, we're not harming it."

"Don't give up Sazh" Vanille replied.

"She's right you can't quit now we're with you!" followed Akeshi she was still using steelguard and the being was still attacking firing a gun shot and a fire ball.

"You don't understand I don't have too much time before its lights out for me, I can see it I only have five minutes left. That thing casted some weird death spell on me."

"Doom" the blind girl was able to recognize the spell she has heard of it.

"Does that mean you're dying?" the red head was worried sick for him.

"When the countdown reaches cero he will…."

While she was still in her defensive position against the mechanical being's assault she started thinking deeply about the situation_" this thing looks like it may not be our enemy so why attacked us all of the sudden, and more importantly why focusing more on Sazh?"_

"_Wait….that thing appeared when Sazh was falling into despair, he's an l'Cie wait…."_

"Sazh are you sure that thing wants you to die?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because it tried to slice me up like butter with that huge scythe and it almost burned me to a crisp like I was a fried chocobo."

"Drop the sarcasm and just tell me!" the blind teen gave him a comical expression.

"Of course it wants me dead but….maybe I have gone nuts but I think I heard it talking in my head."

"What?" Vanille was shocked.

"Did it say anything to you?"

"It mentioned something about a trial."

"_A trial….it means a test that's it!"_

"Sazh listen this thing I have an idea of what it is, it appeared before you like it was calling out to you and it gave you a trial where your life is at stake."

The red head gasped hearing that" maybe….this thing is an Eidolon."

"A what?" replied the afro haired l'Cie.

"Eidolons are powerful beings they appeared before l'Cie and give them a life and death trial like right now, it's a test" said Akeshi.

"I have heard legends about them" said the red haired girl.

"Sazh this Eidolon has appeared and it has given you a test to overcome before time runs out."

"Okay I get it but how do I know what is the test about?"

"Think Sazh it must have given you some sort of clue" said Vanille.

"Yeah do you remember anything that it told you?" asked the blind teen.

"It told me about the trial and…." The afro haired gunner was in deep thought his eyes widened.

"_**Make your allies strong…."**_

"I remember it told me to make my allies strong."

"Enhance spells!" both Akeshi and Vanille said in unison.

"All right!"

"Oh no!"

Steelguard's effect has worn off as the red armored Eidolon was no longer under the effect of provoke, it changed back to its original target. Sazh has quickly casted the enhance spells from before buffing the party while Vanille casted the same debuff spells to weaken it. As the Eidolon raise its scythe to attack him Akeshi charged at it blocking its attack with her sword, once again they were crossing weapons. That was enough to give the afro haired l'Cie the chance he needed to attack it.

"Sazh now!"

He took the blind teen's advice and started firing nonstop with bravery and haste on his side his speed to fire increased. The Eidolon was hit multiple times the heavy fire was too much for it that it started taking steps back, he then pointed to his scythe firing at it. It made the weapon fell to the ground leaving the Eidolon the defenseless, finally it fell on its knees from all the fire it was received. The last thing it saw was the tip of Sazh's twin pistols aiming at his face, his expression was serious filled with determination.

"Do I pass your trial?"

His answer was the doom spell been removed just when it was on one minute the afro haired pilot felt a lot better, his body was back to normal and it was safe from harm while Akeshi and Vanille went to him.

(Congratulation l'Cie you have passed the trial….)

"Brinhildr!" shouted the afro haired gunner.

The Eidolon has suddenly taken shape transforming into something it unexpected, it surprised Vanille transforming into a vehicle with wheels a race car.

"That's right."

Sazh got on the car in the driver's seat it was now his new ride, weapon and ally as he has tame his Eidolon.

(Sazh Katzroy my power is now yours I will fight by your side).

"_Amazing Eidolons do exist after all the legends were true of their existence cool. I wonder if I will have my own Eidolon" _thought an overjoyed Akeshi.

Suddenly the Brinhildr's gestalt mode vanished turning into an orange crystal with the shape of a feather, it went inside his chest where his brand mark was located. The trio was panting after the tough fight with the Eidolon they were lucky they were still in one piece, none were too injured since they have used cure. They took a moment to catch their breath from the fight which it was just a one minute break, before they realized the situation they were in the military was still here.

Sazh has realized the one who was responsible for his pain and misery to have his son crystallized, forgetting the fact that she has helped him fight the being that became his Eidolon. Looking at Vanille he knew what he had to do as he pointed one of his guns at her and that was enough for the red head to meet his gaze her green eyes were on the gun aimed at her. She took a couple of steps back while he followed her still pointing his gun, that's when she realized that there was no escaping her fate.

The red head thought she will be spare after fighting by his side once more but she was wrong, she couldn't save herself this time. Yet she knew this is how things were going to end after what she did and she was ready to pay for it with her life, this time she wasn't going to show fear. She was ready to face this head on she raise her hands waist level and she gazed at him, until she closed her eyes waiting for him to shoot the gun.

Sazh was thinking of pulling the trigger but he chose not to, he realized that his arm holding his weapon was being held by Akeshi like she was trying to stop him from making a mistake.

"Don't do it Sazh, killing Vanille won't bring back Dajh revenge won't solve nothing it will only bring more pain and hatred" she remember what her brother told her.

"I know revenge is just meaningless to me, lots of things can be excused shooting kids ain't one."

The blind teen smiled as she let him go and his chocobo chick went to the red head that by now has fallen to her knees sobbing not believing what she has witnessed, even after what she did to him he has spared her life. She couldn't believe she will meet such a kind hearted person even when he has lost his son to crystallization for fulfilling a focus because of her. She sobbed more she knew that if there were more people like Sazh on Cocoon then she was wrong about her opinion that all of them we're coldhearted beasts, but she was wrong after this she has come to realized that Sazh Katzroy was the the kindest person she has ever meet. Someone who will not harbored any hatred for what she did and chooses mercy over revenge.

"_Glad for you grandpa revenge isn't the answer" _thought Akeshi.

The afro haired l'Cie couldn't take it anymore with the pain he was feeling of losing his son, yet he chose to spare Vanille because he couldn't go through with taking her life. He knew there was no evil in her heart even if she was from Pulse the lower world which is Cocoon's enemy, maybe all Pulsians weren't evil after all or maybe there was an exception to them. But he didn't give it too much thought as he has made his choice of what to do now he pointed the gun to his head as the only solution to escape from all this pain. This was the only way as he has mentally made his goodbyes ready to leave this world that has become cruel and twisted for becoming an l'Cie.

"Enough….is enough…."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Akeshi seemed to have realized what he was up to.

She choked the afro haired gunner in a comical way preventing him from shooting himself" you idiot!"

"Let go now Akeshi!" shouted Sazh.

"I will not, trying to kill Vanille was foolish but trying to kill yourself is the stupidest thing to do suicide is not the answer. Think about it do you think your son will be able to live without his father do you?"

"Either I will be frozen in crystal or I will become a monster, death is a better choice than those two Dajh is already crystal what's left for me to live?"

"But what if there's a way that he will wake up and you will miss it because you were stupid enough to kill yourself and abandon him, why can't you live and search for that way?"

"I…."

"You're running away again by killing yourself, take the right way for Dajh."

"Akeshi…." Vanille said as she dried her eyes filled with tears.

"Fine I'll search for a right way now could you please let go of me I can barely breathe?"

"Not until you mean it grandpa."

"I promise now let go!"

"Okay" she giggled sensing his honesty.

She quickly went to her guard hearing many footsteps heading their way when Sazh was suddenly shot making him fall to the ground unconscious, before any of the two realized they were surrounded by an army of PSICOM soldiers.

"Sazh!" Vanille shouted at the fallen man.

"Don't move!" said one of the many soldiers pointing their automatic rifles at them.

"_I forgot about them and Jihl….I can sense that Sazh is all right they must have hit him with a tranquilizer dart or sort" _thought the blind teen.

"What are we going to do?" asked the red head knowing they couldn't take on so many soldiers.

"Hands in the air now!"

"_I can't risk Sazh and Vanille getting hurt….I don't have a choice."_

The blind teen has done what she was told raising her hands in the air along with Vanille she knew that the odds were against them, they wanted to live so they have chosen to surrender and follow their lead for now. One of the soldiers went to the two girls and handed them a Purge cloak Akeshi wanted to argue she hated wearing anything that had the stench of the military, but this time she made an exception been obedient right now her two companion's safety was her priority. Another soldier came and handcuffed them just in case they don't get second thoughts and choose to escape soon they took them away leaving the area while the unconscious was taken separately.

* * *

(Scene change)

Outside of the Fiendlord's keep castle stood a large PSICOM sky fleet with Nabaat watching ahead, she smiled as she spotted a squadron of soldiers that has taken custody of the l'Cie fugitives. Sazh was put in a long steel coffin since he was unconscious because of the sleeping dart of the soldiers fired at him. Both Akeshi and Vanille we're wearing the Purge cloaks like they were going to be deported to Pulse or executed before going to said world. The colonel went to the group while there was a long line of more soldiers filling in she was truly pleased with the sigh, that was one mission accomplish now she needed to accomplish the second one. She got closer to the two while Akeshi growled at her presence she was still upset with her with what happened in the past.

"Do be careful with those….for every task there's a perfect tool."

"I know. that definitely sounds like you Jihl" Akeshi muttered.

"Yes you were my tool too little Akeshi" the woman heard her victory smile never left her face.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Akeshi and Vanille were inside the ship as it has taken flight and left Nautilus, neither of them where they were going. But they had a bad feeling that it wasn't nowhere safe probably a military prison or worst, a one way ticket to execution ground the last part had be erased from both girls. They were currently locked inside a cell in one of the prisons from the PSICOM ship they haven't said a word since they left the park city, an eerie silence has fell between them. Akeshi was too concentrated in trying to find a way out of here right now they couldn't escape because they were above ground it was suicide to make a move now. They will have to wait until they arrived to wherever the military are taking them to make their move to escape.

Vanille was feeling so much better after Sazh spare her life and forgave her for her crime against Dajh she was concerned for the afro haired man's safety, wondering if he was all right. She was more concerned for his safety than her own she seemed to be calm after getting captured and probably heading to get executed, they were both from Pulse. Even if Akeshi wasn't an l'Cie like herself she will still get executed for being part of the lower world they despise, it will be a miracle if they escape from here with their lives intact. She started thinking about Fang she hasn't heard from the tall woman in a while she was wondering if she was all right, knowing her she was probably desperate looking for her.

"I'm sorry…."

"Hmm….what?"

"I'm sorry Akeshi for dragging you into this, you shouldn't suppose to get capture you're not an l'Cie."

"I'm from Pulse so either way I would have still gotten capture you know how they feel about the lower world so you don't have to apologize."

"But…."

"It was my fault for going with you guys it was my choice to keep traveling with you two, so don't blame yourself for this."

"You don't deserve this…." whispered the red head.

"No l'Cie does but as for me, I probably do deserve this I kinda had done a couple of things that will lead me to get arrested" Akeshi gave a slight grin.

"What….?"

"Never mind, I guess the only thing we can do is try to enjoy the ride to wherever they are taking us."

I guess" she gave a nod.

"But I tell you one thing….I hate these cloaks."

She smiled getting into her cheery side" but they are comfortable and soft."

"It's not the texture of them it's the fact that it could mean we're going to get purged, or rather killed."

Her vivid green eyes softened" you know about the Purge?"

"You mean you die and you literally get one way ticket to hellish Pulse" the blind teen was obviously being sarcastic about the last part.

She nodded sadly" at first I didn't suspect it but eventually it does make sense, the people of Cocoon would never set foot on Gran Pulse to send their exiled people."

"Why send them to the world they hate killing them seems to be much easier?"

"I guess you're right….now what?"

The blind girl stretched her arms" now we play the waiting game, I hope Sazh is okay."

Vanille nodded giving a reassuring smile" they must be keeping him in another cell because he's unconscious."

"But still I find it strange that they are keeping us alive, if we are such a big threat like they claimed they should have killed us back at Nautilus."

"I don't know…."

"This sure sucks."

"Akeshi….?"

"Yeah…."

"You seem to know her."

"Who?"

"That woman from PSICOM that captured us…."

The blind teen sighed" unfortunately I do, I met Jihl back at Eden."

Vanille gasped hearing about the Sanctum's capital" you went to Eden but you're from Pulse going to such a dangerous place on your own."

"It happened after I separated from Seiryu, I accidentally bumped into her and she was kind to me. She was such a great person she invited me to eat with her you know she was acting like a real friend. I thought I could trust her I believed there was no need to look in her heart I was being so naïve."

The red head looked hurt as she put her hand on her shoulder" she betrayed you?"

She nodded" when I gained her trust Jihl has double crossed as I was surrounded by PSICOM, I obviously didn't know she was with the military she didn't bothered telling me all part of her deceiving plan. She knew I was connected to Seiryu as part of the people they were currently hunting, but I managed to escape I haven't seen her for two months until today."

"That's why you stopped trusting people, that's why you were so hostile towards me and Sazh when we first met."

"Yeah after that it became hard for me to trust others or opening up to them, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did with Jihl. But I do know I can trust you and Sazh."

The red haired girl gave a smile" I understand and I'm glad you trust us."

"Okay I answered your question now you answer mine."

"What is it?"

"How did you and your friend ended up in Cocoon?"

Vanille knew she could tell her she was trusting and her friend" we fulfilled our first focus long ago and we got crystallized."

"First focus you mean you had two focus?" the blind girl was surprised.

"I guess we did turn to crystal after fulfilling it, after that we woke up at the Vestige meaning that we had to fulfill another one. Fang got some amnesia and she forgot about her focus and I…."

"What?"

The red head let a couple of tears" I'm sorry Akeshi but I lied about forgetting my focus unlike Fang, I do remember it well…."

"You do?"

"I have hurt a lot of people it was horrible I didn't want to fulfill it anymore, I wanted to run away from it. When I realized Fang has forgotten our focus I decided to play along. But that happened to be a mistake because soon after she got the idea to attack the Euride Gorge energy plant in order to remember it, I know it sounded foolish to attempt especially attacking a Fal'Cie."

"That's okay Vanille even if you lied it doesn't change my opinion of you, I actually feel more respect for you all along you've been trying to run away from a focus that it could be to destroy Cocoon. You didn't care if you become a Cie'th but that's not what your friend wants is it?"

She shook her head" Fang doesn't want me to become a Cie'th that's why she was so determined to attack the energy plant."

"Fang is really a great friend I would like to meet her if we get the chance."

She giggled" I know you will get along with her just fine…."

"That is if we ever get out of this annoying situation."

Vanille gave a deep sigh knowing she was right" yeah…."

"I'm sure you would love to return to Pulse right?"

The red head gave a big smile" I do I missed my home and my village, I would like to see if everyone back at Oerba is doing fine."

"Yeah…."

"Okay I answered your question now you answer mine, how did you and Seiryu ended up in Cocoon if you're from Gran Pulse too?"

"Sorry can't say that one if we ever find Seiryu then he will tell you."

"Okay no biggie."

They finally stood quiet as they continued to wait for the ship to reach a destination while Akeshi was in deep thought about what the red head told her, it was really bothering her that it was making her brain turn to dust.

"_No doubt about it, if she believes that there are people living in Pulse then she and Fang must have been crystallized for over a hundred years. Hate to be the one to break the news to her."_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**Here we go another chapter done and I'm in a roll I will get started in writing the next one. Also I would like to take this time to announce suggestions for great OC FFXIII stories with obviously OC pairings with the characters. First there's soldier's edge by JimmyHudson love the story and under the falling sun by Pulse99 both of these stories are very good and I recommend that you check them out. Also both authors from those stories have started working on a new story called "Airwave" it will be a trilogy so expect to be a long story. Rememeber to leave a review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Rescue


	13. Sorry for this

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hold for now until if I get any inspiration and motivation to continue writing it. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
